RENAISSANCE II
by diama56
Summary: Sara Sheppard doit faire un choix affreux pour sauver la vie du wraith qu'elle aime. D'autres aventures l'attendent, dont celle de la maternité alors que ses enfants vont enfin venir au monde...comment Todd réagira-t-il à cette nouvelle paternité?
1. Chapter 1

RENAISSANCE II

N/A:

Désolé si quelques-uns d'entre vous m'ont trouvée "sadique" de vous laisser avec une telle fin, mais ce sont les règles de ce qu'on appelle un «thriller, un suspense!». ;o)

Alors j'ai fait vite et voici sans plus tarder...ma quatrième fic sur Todd (ou plutôt la seconde partie de la troisième).

_Chapitre I_

_**Pendant ce temps, quelque part ailleurs sur une planète nommée New Lantéa, dans une ville flottante appelée Atlantis...**_

-Bonne chance, colonel Sheppard! lança Richard Woolsey du haut de la balustrade surplombant la salle de contrôle de la porte des Étoiles.

Sheppard se retourna, releva la tête et fit un salut de la main au chef de l'expédition d'Atlantis. Puis il se tourna vers ses hommes, s'accordant quelques secondes silencieuses pour les regarder tous, le regard pensif.

Il y avait le major Lorne, le lieutenant Laura Cadman, le sergent Alicia Véga, le major Anne Teldy et le sergent Ziva Medra. D'autres marines tout aussi compétents tel que Steve Harrisson, Jason Devlin, Ari Hokara, Damien Vimont, Danny Samuelson et Lewis O'Malley.

Bien sûr Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex faisaient partie du premier commando dont les membres nommés ci-haut allaient se répartir entre les deux puddles jumpers.

Sheppard s'apprêtait à faire son petit discours de motivation et d'encouragement. Bien qu'il se sentait survolté et prêt à l'action d'une façon enthousiaste, il n'allait pas s'attarder à les sermonner trop puisque c'était déjà la crème des marines qui se trouvait en face de lui. Leur niveau de motivation et d'efficacité était déjà à son maximum. Alors, il dit simplement:

-Bon ok, les gars! Je ne vais pas vous faire un topo trop long...je sais que vous avez tous été briefé. Il vous suffira de suivre le plan à la lettre et de vous rallier derrière le major Lorne et moi-même. Nous allons voler vers XZB-3835, là où nos informateurs nous ont révélé la position de la base principale des hybrides de Michael. Les jumpers seront occultés bien sûr. Au moment de l'attaque, le Dédale va téléporter la troupe scientifique postée sur le Dédale.

_Sheppard faisait allusion aux Docteurs_ _Rodney McKay, Radek Zélenka, Oshu Aki et Marta Tilman qui attendaient tous le signal sur le vaisseau du colonel Steven Caldwell._

- Nous serons couverts par le vaisseau des Voyageurs, continuait Sheppard. Lors de l'atterrissage des jumpers occultés, restez tous groupés jusqu'au signal pour vous séparer ensuite en petits groupes, puis attendez les ordres du major Lorne et de moi-même. C'est bien compris?

-Oui, Monsieur! firent en choeur les marines.

-Ok, dit alors la voix claire et ferme du major Lorne qui prenait la relève de Sheppard. Teldy, Medra, Harrisson, O'Malley, Hokara, Vimont, vous êtes avec moi dans le jumper I. Ronon, Teyla, Cadman, Véga, Devlin, vous êtes avec le colonel dans le jumper II. Allez, tous! go, go, go!

Tous se mirent en branle.

C'était aujourd'hui qu'avait lieu la mission pour seconder les Voyageurs de Larrin, ce qui voulait dire débusquer les hybrides rebelles et les exterminer. Peut-être découvrirait-on enfin si Michael était vivant ou mort ou si c'était plutôt un clone de lui-même qui avait repris le contrôle des hybrides restants de son armée diabolique et qui avait été responsable de l'expansion et de l'aggravation de la peste Hoffans...

Même si ces jours-ci les humains de Pégase étaient désormais vaccinés et guéris pour la plupart, - à part les 2% de malheureux sur lesquels le vaccin n'avait eu aucun effet! - si on n'arrêtait pas ces hybrides et leur chef maléfique, ils pourraient faire muter encore une fois la maladie avec des effets encore plus mortels et une propagation fulgurante. Et cela, Richard Woolsey savait qu'ils ne pouvaient se le permettre...

Gravement, le petit directeur chauve resta appuyé sur la balustrade et regarda les membres de la troupe de marines entrer chacun dans leur jumper désigné, puis le technicien Chuck fit l'adresse sur le DHD du tableau du poste de contrôle. Quand l'horizon bleu se profila dans la porte des étoiles, les deux jumpers s'élevèrent et s'y engouffrèrent l'un après l'autre sans plus attendre.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Richard Woolsey se dirigea vers la station de contrôle auprès de Chuck Campbell pour surveiller sur le grand écran la progression du Dédale et du vaisseau des Voyageurs qui naviguaient côte-à-côte, rejoints bientôt par les plus petits points verts représentant les deux Jumpers d'Atlantis.

Il lança un regard solennel et circonspect vers Chuck et les autres membres de l'équipe de contrôle de la porte, essayant de convoyer une confiance en soi qu'il était loin de ressentir. C'est Chuck qui lui fit finalement son petit sourire _«tout-__va-bien-aller!» _et Woolsey apprécia vraiment que ce compétent technicien soit celui en service ce jour. L'inaltérable enthousiasme et positivisme du technicien avait toujours soulevé en lui des sentiments de respect et d'admiration.

Il resta encore quelques minutes au poste de contrôle puis après avoir donné ses recommandations au personnel il se dirigea vers son bureau, marchant d'une façon raide pour cacher sa nervosité quant à l'issue du combat à venir.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Beaucoup plus loin, armada des ruches de Todd...**_

Le Second regarda calmement les restants de la ruche rebelle et de ses deux croiseurs flotter dans le vide sidéral.

Les traits de son visage étaient stoïques et impénétrables, comme tout officier wraith qui se devait de cacher ses émotions. Mais à l'intérieur de lui, des sentiments de triomphe et de fierté se disputaient avec la jubilation d'avoir remporté cette bataille sans aucun autre dommage pour sa ruche.

Il avait simplement téléporté à l'intérieur du vaisseau ennemi un autre baril de cette arme lantéenne conçue par le scientifique McKay d'Atlantis, une fois que son propre vaisseau-ruche avait été assez proche de celui du frère de l'Aîné. Il avait de surcroît jumelé le tir des batteries au plasma à celui des deux autres ruches pour s'assurer d'éliminer l'attaquant impudent, s'esquivant le plus vite possible pour éviter une explosion conséquente à la proximité.

Bien sûr ils avaient dû fabriquer en vitesse cette arme, quelques jours après la victoire contre les forces du Concile car les atlantes ne leur avaient donné que la quantité nécessaire pour vaincre leurs opposants. Les ordres du Commandant avaient été exécutés d'après les plans et calculs savants de Todd et de son Second et leur piratage de la technologie lantéenne, sans que ceux-ci en aient conscience évidemment. L'acte s'avérait maintenant payant alors que le Second, lançant un dernier regard aux débris des vaisseaux ennemis, se retourna de la grande fenêtre pour faire du regard le tour du pont de commandement et communiquer ses ordres suivants à l'efficace équipe qui l'avait secondé.

Fermant ses yeux, le wraith se concentra intensément pour rechercher une dernière fois les tentacules de l'esprit du Chef Suprême, espérant le découvrir en vie.

Faiblement, un signal familier résonna dans le lien communautaire. L'esprit du sous-commandant retraça le tentacule à travers les esprits wraith réunis dans la connexion, empruntant les chemins tortueux qui le mèneraient jusqu'aux restants de ce qui avait été le laboratoire principal...

_()()()()()_

_**Pendant ce temps sur la ruche, dans la région dévastée...salle des cocons.**_

Todd se révéla trop faible pour être capable de lui-même de soulever son bras pour le poser sur la poitrine de sa future victime.

Sara se déplaça encore une fois à sa tête et elle revérifia en un temps record ses signes vitaux. Son pouls était très faible, son coeur manquant un battement de temps à autre et son regard était dangereusement voilé.

Elle commença à l'enjoindre de lever son bras mais même son instinct de survie était muet! Terrorisée, Sara ne voulait que mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles pour s'empêcher d'entendre les gémissements et les supplications du jeune homme qui s'agitait en vain, impuissant, enfermé dans le cocon juste en face d'eux.

À genoux auprès du wraith pour tenter de le tirer encore une fois le plus près possible du cocon dans lequel était contenue _«la nourriture»_, Sara s'évertua à ne _pas_ écouter les mots prononcés d'une voix pathétique et balbutiante par le jeune homme qui avait cessé de crier après avoir réalisé **_qui_** était devant lui. Car même si ce wraith semblait inconscient et à peine vivant, ce monstre n'en était pas moins dangereux et terrifiant et le jeune garçon avait bel et bien deviné le sort que cette femme qui venait de traîner la créature mortellement blessée devant lui, allait lui faire connaître.

-Todd, lèves le bras...m'entends-tu, _espèce de salaud, ne meurs pas! LÈVES TA MAIN ET NOURRIS-TOI!_

-Vous...vous n'allez pas faire ça...n'est-ce-...pas, ma...madame? fit la voix chevrotante de _la nourriture. N_ous sommes de la même race...vous...et moi? Ne me...donnez pas à ce_** monstre**_...je vous en supplie!

Secouant frénétiquement sa tête en déni comme pour empêcher les mots d'entrer dans ses oreilles pour ensuite imprégner son cerveau et ses souvenirs, Sara ne regardait même pas celui qu'elle s'apprêtait à sacrifier à l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde! Pour elle, il n'était_ plus_ un être humain mais simplement _la nourriture_ qui allait sauver Todd...

Elle cria une nouvelle fois le nom de Todd, l'enjoignant encore une fois de se nourrir...mais sa tentative échoua à nouveau. Il n'y avait plus de temps maintenant, se dit-elle. Todd était aux portes de la mort!

Frustrée elle cria soudain, poussant un tel hurlement de désespoir et de rage, consciente de ce qu'elle _devait faire_, qu'il n'y avait _**pas**_ d'autre moyen de sauver Todd...mais elle se haïssait profondément en ce moment même pour le geste répugnant et impardonnable qu'elle allait poser!

-V...vous ne pouvez pas! Vous êtes humaine, tout comme moi! Ne...ne faites pas ça! Je n'ai rien fait de mal! criait maintenant le malheureux qui avait trop bien compris ce que cette femme s'apprêtait à faire.

Sara refusa encore une fois de le regarder. Elle décida qu'elle le détestait, maudissant le jeune homme trop fort, trop vigoureux qui s'était réveillé trop tôt _«Oh-pourquoi-donc-avait-il-fallu-qu'il-sorte-des-limbes-du-sommeil-inconscient-et-bénéfique-pour-devoir-vivre-ce-moment-horrible-qu'elle-connaissait-trop-bien-elle-même!»_

Tentant de toutes ses forces de maîtriser le tremblement dans son corps, elle souleva le bras et la main de Todd qui râlait faiblement. Elle ouvrit la paume de sa main et prit celle de Todd, étalant le dos de sa main nourricière et étirant les longs doigts, découvrant la fente nourricière. Déjà elle palpitait, réclamant son dû, sachant trop bien qu'à portée d'elle se tenait la source vitale qui allait bientôt étancher la faim intense, guérir le corps moribond.

Faisant taire le dégoût en elle, Sara tenta d'ignorer l'enzyme qui coulait maintenant en abondance, le liquide transparent mais verdâtre sortant de la fente béante et touchant sa propre main.

Regardant à peine la _nourriture _qui suppliait, jurait après elle, lui promettant mauvais sort et châtiment divin puis mendiait encore une fois pour sa vie, elle déchira d'un seul coup le tissu mince de la chemise recouvrant la poitrine du jeune garçon. Puis elle crispa ses paupières sur ses yeux fermés pour deux secondes, prenant son courage à deux mains:

_«Pour __**lui**__...pour nos_ _enfants...je n'ai pas le choix!...pardon, oh pardon, pardon!»_

…..puis elle éleva sa main maintenant raffermie comme une arme, de la façon dont elle avait déjà vu faire un wraith sur le point d'attaquer sa victime. Jumelée à celle du wraith elle l'abattit sur la poitrine de _la nourriture_ qui avait cessé de supplier pour recommencer à crier, ses yeux grands ouverts sur la peur, son destin, _**sa propre fin, **_sa bouche hurlant alors que les crochets de la fente s'attachaient à sa peau au niveau du coeur, sans ne plus jamais la relâcher.

Aussitôt que l'enzyme fut relâchée dans le corps du jeune humain, les yeux de Todd s'ouvrirent brusquement tout grands alors que son corps rebondit dans un soubresaut violent. Il réalisa d'un seul coup ce qui se passait.

Brièvement, il posa ses yeux sur sa Compagne qui était auprès de lui et bien plus..._**qui avait projeté leurs deux mains rassemblées contre la forme d'un corps fort et**_ _**plein de vie qui se tordait de douleur!**_

Sa faim intense le fit trembler tout entier et il poussa un gémissement faible...puis il se nourrit.

Quand elle vit qu'il était réveillé et que le flux de force vitale humaine commençait enfin à pénétrer le corps de son Compagnon, Sara lâcha la main comme s'il s'était agit d'une vipère! Elle se recula vivement, utilisant ses mains et ses pieds en rampant derrière, restant à distance. Elle se mit à genoux et s'accroupit, ses mains enfin sur ses oreilles pour tenter de diminuer le son des cris de douleur et de désespoir de_ la nourriture._

Après quelques minutes les cris diminuèrent un peu. Sans jeter un seul regard sur la victime, Sara se concentra sur le visage du wraith qui reprenait des couleurs, la prise de sa main agrippant fermement la source de nourriture alors que le flux de vie volait du corps humain jusque dans sa main, montant dans son bras, atteignant tout le corps du wraith...guérissant sa blessure principale, sauvant sa vie! Le râle de Todd se transforma bientôt en un grognement de soulagement, suivi d'un rugissement de délice cette fois-ci...celui du wraith qui absorbait une force vitale particulièrement jeune et vigoureuse.

Tournant sa tête malgré elle, comme si c'était une chose irrésistible qu'elle ne voulait pas faire mais qu'il lui était impossible d'éviter, elle vit le jeune homme qui n'était plus du tout jeune. Ses yeux étaient maintenant pâlis par la cataracte et il eut encore la force de la regarder d'une façon intense et incrédule, avec ce _«pourquoi?»_ dans les yeux qu'elle ne put supporter.

Elle continua à le fixer, n'osant pas détourner ses yeux..._parce qu'elle le lui devait...parce qu'elle était quand même le dernier être humain qu'il verrait dans ce monde!_

…..et lentement, comme une litanie, elle murmura au jeune homme:

_-Je suis désolée, désolée, si désolée, **tellement **désolée...pardonnes-moi! _

Elle resta là, sanglotant, fixant la victime dont elle s'était évertuée depuis les dernières minutes à nier l'humanité...à ne la voir que comme de _la nourriture_ pour celui qu'elle était en train de sauver, ne voyant plus qu'un jeune garçon dont les années s'évanouissaient, qui n'avait maintenant plus la force de crier ni même de gémir. Elle vit la peau juvénile et souple qui se transformait maintenant en un horrible papier parchemin tendu sur les os d'un crâne aux dents ricanant maintenant pour l'éternité.

Elle tourna la tête vers Todd. Le morceau de matière vitreuse mortelle qui s'était enfoncé dans son poumon gisait maintenant, recouvert de sang, tout près du wraith.

Sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait, faiblement mais régulièrement. Elle leva enfin le visage vers le sien et l'intensité de ses yeux d'ambre se fixa sur elle. Il était faible, encore à demi écroulé sur un coude, sa main ayant lâché enfin la carcasse de ce qui avait été autrefois un jeune homme fort, vibrant de vie.

_-Sa-raaa._...fit la voix rauque et épuisée du wraith.

Sara sortit enfin de sa stupeur et rampa jusqu'à lui, tâtant à nouveau son cou pour prendre son pouls. Elle le jugea encore faible, _trop faible..._mais il était définitivement hors de danger.

Elle refusa de regarder la momie desséchée encore encastrée dans le cocon et elle souleva les épaules et la tête du wraith pour le laisser reposer contre sa poitrine.

-Todd...murmura-t-elle, maudissant silencieusement le soulagement immense qu'elle ressentait, l'espoir insensé de le revoir en vie au détriment pourtant d'un de ceux de _sa propre espèce,_ ayant tout-à-coup honte d'appartenir au genre humain.

-Aides-moi...à...me...relever...fit la voix faible du wraith.

Forçant et ahanant tous les deux, ils furent bientôt debout. Quoique que Todd vacilla un peu, se retenant sur l'épaule de Sara alors que cette dernière mit sa main autour de la taille du wraith pour l'aider à reprendre son équilibre.

Une fois stabilisé, Todd prit entre ses mains le visage couvert de larmes de la jeune femme, caressant sa joue, plongeant des yeux pleins de tendresse et de compassion dans ceux de la jeune femme.

Il fouilla doucement son esprit. Il y vit la torture qu'elle venait de subir, sa culpabilité de ressentir le soulagement de le savoir vivant, son amour immense pour lui. Il fut également soulagé de la savoir sauve, ainsi que leurs enfants.

Mais Sara était de toute évidence en choc!

Il se retourna enfin et regarda un des cocons à proximité de celui qu'il venait de vider. Avec un regard à la fois affamé et plein d'excuse, il regarda Sara à nouveau:

-Il faut que...

Elle comprit tout-à-coup que ce n'était pas assez! Regardant le flanc de Todd, elle vit que les blessures étaient encore là même si elles ne saignaient plus. Il vacillait encore légèrement alors qu'il cherchait à marcher vers le cocon le plus proche.

Mais elle n'avait plus la force de poser sa propre main sur la sienne pour l'amener à se sustenter...elle ne pouvait plus voir le visage pitoyable et les grands yeux remplis d'incompréhension des humains qui allaient mourir! Alors elle se retourna vivement, lâchant sa taille, courant presque jusqu'au pas de la porte de la petite salle où elle resta là, le dos tourné, sa silhouette raide frissonnant à la fois de désespoir, de dégoût et de honte. Elle mit encore une fois ses mains sur ses oreilles...mais ce fut inutile.

Les cris horrifiés et perçants d'une jeune femme lui parvenaient quand même, s'imprimant eux aussi dans son cerveau. Puis il y eut un autre bruit de déchirure de la toile d'un cocon et la voix éraillée d'un homme plus âgé qui se mit à crier de douleur...

C'en fut trop pour Sara.

Elle courut à l'extérieur de la salle, pleurant maintenant chaudement...pour se précipiter en se cognant brusquement contre la poitrine dure d'un wraith qui l'agrippa vivement par les bras pour l'empêcher de reculer en tombant!

Sursautant violemment, elle reprit ses sens et leva les yeux sur ceux de couleur émeraude du jeune wraith qu'elle connaissait. Elle échappa un sifflement de soulagement et recommença à trembler de tous ses membres sous le choc traumatique, s'affalant contre lui alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras d'une façon protectrice et inquiète.

-_Compagne?_ dit la voix tranquille et compatissante.

-C'est...c'est vous! Vous êtes vivant! Le...le Commandant, il est...dit Sara en balbutiant, indiquant la petite salle qu'elle venait de quitter. _Raaa-vik_...je...je croyais que vous étiez...m...mort...?

_-Tout va bien_...fit gauchement le jeune wraith à travers le lien mental, essayant d'utiliser une expression qu'il savait apaisante chez les humains, tapotant maladroitement les épaules et le dos de la jeune femme...ému malgré lui de la proximité de cette femelle inaccessible qui appartenait à son Chef Suprême.

Tout autour d'eux des drones ainsi que des sous-officiers wraith envoyés par le Second s'activaient, soulevant des débris pour rechercher des survivants probables. Le Troisième lui-même s'était précipité dans la petite salle des cocons pour porter secours à leur Commandant mais ce dernier sortait déjà, sa longue silhouette maintenant solide, forte et entièrement dépliée, s'encadrant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Il était effrayant...

Ses cheveux plus débraillés que jamais, le cuir de son uniforme brûlé et déchiqueté à bien des endroits. Mais il marchait d'un pas ferme, son corps maintenant complètement guéri et renforcé par la force vitale des trois humains qu'il avait dû consommer pour restaurer sa pleine vigueur. Quand il atteignit finalement l'endroit où se tenait Sara toujours tremblante et sonnée, le jeune soldat wraith l'avait déjà rapidement relâchée et s'était éloigné vivement, inclinant sa tête et son torse avec respect, convoyant par le lien mental qu'il était heureux de savoir son Chef Suprême en vie et qu'il se mettait à son service corps et âme.

Todd siffla et grogna alors que ses bras se refermaient d'une façon possessive autour de sa Compagne toujours ébranlée. Il ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer vers le jeune wraith un regard féroce et dominateur mais il se calma brusquement en constatant la fragilité et le désespoir de l'esprit de Sara, reconnaissant l'état de choc dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Il regarda le soldat wraith à nouveau, toute trace de violence envolée mais gardant son attitude ferme et dominatrice:

-Vous allez la conduire _immédiatement_ dans mes quartiers, soldat! Vous ne quitterez_** pas**_ sa porte tant que je ne serai pas de retour! Ordonnez également qu'on aille quérir mon Premier Serviteur et sa servante pour s'occuper d'elle._** Ces deux**_-_**là **_seront les seuls àpouvoir approcher ma Compagne...est-ce clair, soldat?

-Oui Commandant! fit la voix basse mais ferme du jeune wraith.

-_Non...ne me laisses pas! _dit faiblement Sara par leur lien.

Même si elle n'avait pas utilisé sa voix, c'est comme si Sara avait criée, sortant subitement de son état de stupeur.

Todd prit son visage entre ses mains encore une fois et la regarda intensément, la forçant à poser ses yeux hagards sur les siens.

-Écoutes-moi petite humaine, tu m'as sauvé la vie. C'est un acte plein de courage et d'héroïsme,_** mais je sais ce qu'il t'en a coûté! **_Tu vas aller te reposer maintenant...jusqu'à mon retour.

La voix de Todd était pleine à la fois de tendresse et de tourment. Mais elle eut pour effet de faire cesser les tremblements de Sara. La jeune femme fixait maintenant le wraith avec attention, tentant d'occulter les remords qui avaient commencé à la mordre intérieurement.

-Tu dois le suivre! continua le Commandant. Je dois rejoindre mon Second et voir à mes devoirs, Sara...tu comprends? Je te rejoins aussitôt que possible.

Les mains du wraith relâchèrent doucement le visage de sa Compagne, aussitôt qu'il sentit qu'elle reprenait ses sens. Elle acquiesça d'abord de la tête, sachant très bien qu'il devait retourner sur le pont et connaître les circonstances de cette brusque attaque, s'occuper de voir ce qui avait besoin d'être réparé, reprendre le contrôle, quoi.

-Oui...Commandant...fit-elle d'une voix nébuleuse, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, reprenant tout de suite son rôle de bonne adoratrice-compagne qui ne devait pas discuter des ordres de son Maître en face des autres wraith.

Avant de la lâcher, Todd mit doucement sa main sur le ventre de sa Compagne, fermant brièvement les yeux pour entrer en communication avec les petits esprits de sa progéniture. Maintenant rassuré de savoir qu'ils allaient bien et n'avaient subi aucune blessure ni conséquences fâcheuses suite à l'explosion et aux efforts intenses de Sara pour traîner le grand corps lourd de Todd, il la laissa aller doucement et la confia au soldat wraith vers qui il hocha brièvement la tête avant de se retourner vers son Troisième et de le suivre du pas ferme et conquérant d'un wraith qui vient de se nourrir et de se régénérer.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Atlantis, quartier carcéral au sous-sol C...**_

Le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard salua les deux marines postés à l'extérieur du bloc des cellules et entra d'un pas de conquérant, surveillant la silhouette assise, le dos raide et droit de leur prisonnier qui l'ignora d'abord complètement.

Sa cellule était entourée du champ de force des Anciens, bourdonnant, émettant le seul son dans cet étrange environnement bleuâtre et lugubre.

_* Flashback *_

_La mission sur XZB-3835 avait été une réussite, au-delà des espérances des atlantes et des voyageurs réunis pour débusquer les hybrides de Michael et détruire leur base principale. Le Dédale avait même fait exploser avec succès la ruche du rebelle._

_Il y avait eu une seule perte de leur côté, le caporal Vimont. Harrison avait été gravement blessé...il était actuellement en salle d'opération, mais on ne craignait pas pour sa vie. _

_Larrin avait également perdu deux hommes et son propre vaisseau avait été si endommagé dans la bataille, qu'il occupait présentement le pont sud-est des quais extérieurs d'Atlantis, en train de se faire rafistoler par les mains expertes des techniciens Voyageurs, aidés à l'ingénierie par McKay et Zélenka qui les secondaient. _

_Dans la bataille, la plupart des hybrides de Michael avaient été tués, même ceux essayant de s'échapper. Il semblait qu'ils se soient tous faits prendre par surprise car ils n'avaient aucun plan B pour s'échapper! Ceux qui étaient encore dans la base lors de_ _l'explosion produite avec du C4 étaient bien sûr morts. Carson Becket avait exigé qu'on récupère pour lui un corps moins endommagé pour faire une autopsie, ayant besoin de voir quelles étaient les modifications génétiques dont Michael avaient doté ces nouveaux hybrides._

_()()()_

Sheppard, cessant son cercle intimidant autour de la cage, s'approcha enfin des barreaux à une distance cependant respectable et commença à observer le prisonnier.

La peau de cet hybride était déjà pâle et violacée par l'entrelac de veines apparentes sous sa peau translucide... elle ne bénéficiait définitivement pas du tout d'un avantage à cause de l'éclairage bleutée du champ de force.

Lorsqu'il leva ses yeux étranges sur le colonel, la lumière tamisée fit un effet bizarre sur la chair jaunâtre et les hallucinants yeux d'un vert intense aux pupilles rondes au contraire de celles des wraith, mais minuscules comme des têtes d'épingle. Les yeux impassibles fixèrent le chef militaire d'Atlantis sans aucune passion, avec une indifférence calculée.

Il se leva lentement et l'éclairage fantomatique bleuâtre de la cellule révéla l'uniforme de cuir marron des soldats de Michael. Un mélange d'uniforme genii et wraith, recouvert sur le flanc de taches de sang d'ennemis tombés dans le récent combat...il avait catégoriquement refusé de revêtir l'uniforme des prisonniers, même si ses vêtements puaient le sang séché.

Sheppard fixa la créature avec curiosité et hostilité.

Ce maudit Michael avait encore une fois modifié l'ADN de ses soldats sans cervelle et bien que leur peau qui avait l'air d'avoir une jaunisse perpétuelle n'avait pas tant changé que cela, on aurait dit à première vue un humain, si on ne le regardait pas de trop près...

Les demi-fentes sensorielles sur les joues avaient complètement disparu. De toute façon, elles n'étaient auparavant qu'une réminiscence de la race wraith, ne servant probablement plus du tout! Les dents étaient normales comme chez un humain, ainsi que la plupart des traits du visage. La chevelure était également humaine et le crâne de cet hybride portait à la perfection la coupe militaire.

Ce spécimen-ci était grand pour un mâle, costaud tout en restant mince. Mais Sheppard se rappela avec ressentiment que leur force avait augmenté d'une façon phénoménale, frottant machinalement et sans y penser les muscles de ses bras et ses poings qui avaient travaillé sans relâche dans la bataille corps-à-corps avec le commando des robots de Michael, lui laissant des éraflures et des contusions qu'il avait refusé de faire soigner tout de suite au retour par le Docteur Keller...elle l'avait pourtant enjoint de se rendre à l'infirmerie mais il lui avait répliqué qu'il viendrait plus tard, ayant besoin d'aller interroger leur prisonnier immédiatement.

Le dit prisonnier eut pour la première fois une réaction alors qu'auparavant, il fixait son ennemi sans un mot ni aucune expression humaine.

Il ricana silencieusement, montrant ses dents à la manière d'un wraith même si sa dentition était plate et très humaine, non pas comme les impressionnantes canines d'un wraith.

- Je suis très satisfait de voir que vous avez goûté aux progrès géniques de notre _Maître._..fit-il d'une voix dérangeante, un mélange de résonance humaine couplée à la voix rauque et basse d'un individu wraith.

Un pli amer se dessina sur le visage dubitatif de Sheppard. Il cessa de masser les jointures de ses mains et les laissa pendre sur ses côtés.

Il était dégoûté de voir l'adoration et la fidélité rayonnante que portait ce _robot-à-face-humaine_ envers l'Abomination qui l'avait transformé en hybride mi-humain mi-wraith. Car il n'était plus maintenant qu'un simple instrument au cerveau délavé pour faire ses quatre volontés, même au-delà de sa mort!

Mais c'était ça, le hic!...

_Est-ce que Michael était vraiment mort?_

C'est ce que Sheppard voulait essayer de découvrir en questionnant ce prisonnier. Il semblait être un des principaux lieutenants de son armée installée sur la base qu'ils venaient juste de détruire.

John Sheppard avait pourtant vu lui-même de ses yeux le corps de Michael, leur malheureuse expérimentation tomber, ses mains frappées l'une après l'autre par les talons des bottes de Teyla alors qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à la vie sur cette poutre du haut de la plus haute tour d'Atlantis. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans sa tête qu'une telle chute était forcément fatale, même pour un être très fort et résistant comme Michael!

Mais on n'avait jamais découvert le corps, n'est-ce-pas?_...en es-tu si sûr, John? _dit une petite voix déplaisante dans sa tête, derrière la partie logique de son cerveau.

Même en cherchant méticuleusement avec des senseurs la surface de l'océan, même avec l'aide du petit sous-marin d'exploration créé par Zélenka...

Et John continuait à se dire que malgré le résultat négatif des recherches, les hauts courants marins qui agitaient les profondeurs de cette partie océanique sous la plate-forme de la cité avaient sûrement transportés très très loin le corps de leur ennemi juré, qu'il devait avoir été déchiqueté et avoir servi de repas aux poissons depuis un bon moment déjà!

Mais il y avait une _infime possibilité_ qu'il ait survécu par miracle ou plus probablement créé un clone qui avait repris la «mission» que Michael s'était donné, soit celle de détruire _et_ les wraith _et_ les humains de la galaxie de Pégase...ceux qui l'avaient rejeté irrémédiablement après les résultats déplorables de l'expérience du rétrovirus par les atlantes.

Pendant longtemps, John Sheppard avait nié que cette expérience soit un défi aux lois naturelles et éthiques...il niait encore que d'avoir tenté de changer la nature profonde des wraith ait été une erreur, car ils se devaient de se protéger et de protéger les humains de Pégase, _n'est-ce-pas?_

Mais là il commençait à croire qu'ils avaient fait une grosse bourde...et bien pire!

Par leur faute avaient été causé de plus grands dommages dans toute la galaxie, étant involontairement complices de la vengeance de Michael et de la mort de milliers de pauvres innocents!

Alors Sheppard avait tout pris sur ses épaules et pour effacer cette grosse bévue, il l'avait repoussée comme on cache de la poussière sous un tapis. Il devait extirper cette énorme et douloureuse épine dans le pied des responsables d'Atlantis, pour faire cesser la douleur et tenter d'oublier.

Mais il savait bien que l'oubli, le pardon étaient impossibles. Alors, il lui resterait au moins le soulagement de rendre Michael - ou probablement le clone de Michael - et ses maudits hybrides, complètement HS!

-Justement, fit-il en s'efforçant de rendre sa voix aussi légère et monocorde que celle de l'hybride. En parlant de votre _Maître_...où est-il, ce cher Michael?

Retrouvant soudain une parcelle d'humanité, le prisonnier éclata d'un rire gras et dissonant. Mais le rire si humain mourut et se changea en quelque chose de grinçant comme un son de crécelle insupportable. Les traits redevinrent froids et imperturbables, une lueur de haine brillant dans les yeux du prisonnier lorsqu'il répondit:

-Vous n'obtiendrez aucune information de ma part...colonel! dit la voix étrange de la créature. Puis son visage se figea à nouveau dans l'indifférence.

- Euuuhhhhh...ça veut dire qu'il est encore en vie, votre Maître?...ou bien il s'est cloné un remplaçant qui joue son rôle tellement à la perfection, que votre petite armée de marionnettes sans cervelle et volonté propre le suit aveuglément? fit la voix ironique de John.

Mais l'attitude de l'hybride ne trahit rien du tout. Pas un seul muscle ne broncha sur son visage...Sheppard se demanda s'il devait maudire l'horrible perfection de la création de Michael ou bien la fidélité et la loyauté aveugle de cet ex-humain qui obéissait sans discuter ou même questionner les motifs de la prolongation de l'oeuvre de son Maître!

-Vous savez, dit alors Sheppard d'une voix pensive en recommençant à se promener, faisant une nouvelle fois un cercle autour de la cage. Nous pourrions vous récompenser pour votre aide, pour votre compassion envers les habitants de Pégase. Vous vous souvenez..._vos anciens frères humains?_ Et puis...sans compter que j'adorerais revoir ce bon vieux Michael, lui serrer la pince, quoi! Parler du bon vieux temps...voir ce qu'il devient...et surtout ce qu'il fait de _**pas si bon**_ que ça ces temps-ci?

Le prisonnier renifla de dérision.

-Je ne voix pas du tout ce que vous pourriez m'offrir, colonel...de toute façon, je sais que mon sort est scellé. Je mourrai avec joie pour la Grande Oeuvre de mon Maître...

Sheppard plissa ses lèvres de dégoût, tentant de cacher son agacement. Le dévouement aveugle de cette créature qui avait été autrefois un humain tout comme lui le déconcertait et lui faisait quand même un peu pitié.

-Vous connaissez Kanaan...l'athosien? dit-il soudain d'une voix détachée.

Il savait que son prisonnier hybride n'était pas athosien mais la réputation de ce peuple dépassait les frontières. Ils avaient été dans les premiers à se faire cueillir et détruire par les wraith et ils avaient l'habitude de combattre et soutenir les autres peuplades humaines de Pégase...il y avait donc de fortes chances que leur prisonnier connaisse le compagnon de Teyla qui avait déjà été sujet aux expérimentations démentes de Michael.

-Ce traître! cracha simplement la voix du prisonnier qui ne daigna même pas détourner son regard qui maintenant fixait les barreaux de sa cage.

-Eh bien!...malgré votre pas trop bonne opinion de lui, dit la voix guillerette de Sheppard qui haussa indifféremment les épaules...l'opération sur Kanaan pour le retransformer en humain a été une parfaite réussite! laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix volontairement banale. Il jouit maintenant en paix de sa famille, de sa compagne, son fils...ses amis retrouvés.

Cette fois-ci, la tête du prisonnier se retourna vivement et ses yeux à l'éclat vert intense et dérangeant se fixèrent sur Sheppard avec incrédulité.

-Vous mentez! Une telle réversion est impossible...même le Maître n'a pas été ca-..

Il s'arrêta sec et referma sa bouche et la plissa en une ligne si mince qu'elle effaça presque complètement les lèvres pâlottes.

Ce fut au tour de Sheppard de rire. Mais il reprit son sérieux et s'approcha de la cage avec un air de conspirateur, baissant le volume de sa voix en murmurant en face du prisonnier mais en détachant chaque mot:

-Imaginez...être capable de nouveau de vous fondre dans la masse de vos frères humains...ne plus avoir à obéir à des ordres absurdes, à tuer cruellement des humains tout comme vous, seulement parce qu'un maître complètement fou vous l'ordonne! Ne plus craindre d'être puni, de mourir dans les pires souffrances si vous refusez d'obéir à ces ordres inhumains et enfin...peut-être, qui sait?...retrouver votre peuple, votre famille...vos amis, votre liberté...votre _**fierté!**_

Pour la première fois, Sheppard vit la créature avaler péniblement et il y eut un _semblant_ d'intérêt dans les yeux troublés de l'hybride.

Une lueur d'espoir incrédule passa rapidement dans ses yeux puis il reprit contenance et s'avança le plus près possible des barreaux, sans risquer le court-circuitage du champ de force, faisant pleinement face à John Sheppard.

- Le Maître n'est pas fou, loin de là! fit-il avec le ton outré de celui qui réprimande celui qui a osé proférer des paroles sacrilèges. Il a simplement un Plan Divin que vous ne comprenez pas, pauvres créatures pathétiques qui allez tous être exterminés de toute façon! Nous savons ce que vous avez fait au Maître, continuait la voix de l'illuminé dont les yeux brillaient maintenant d'une lueur folle et incontrôlable. Vous avez avili son corps, avez torturé un wraith pour le transformer en l'un de votre propre espèce misérable! Et une fois cela accomplit, vous l'avez rejeté! Et tout comme vous, humains, lorsque mon Maître a tenté de reprendre sa juste place parmi ceux de son espèce, les wraith l'ont d'abord utilisé puis rejeté finalement. Et maintenant, vous prétendez vouloir l'écraser comme un vil insecte alors qu'il exerce enfin sa juste vengeance, exterminant wraith _**et**_ humains, créant enfin une nouvelle espèce unique et supérieure, celle qui sera la seule qui règnera sur Pégase!

Sheppard s'éloigna de la créature surexcitée dont le calme imperturbable avait disparu subitement sous la poussée de la haine et de l'excitation aveugle. Sa voix retentissait comme celle d'un prêcheur passionné, en une vrille vertigineuse de folie pure.

Il n'y avait rien à dire à cela...les atlantes étaient coupables à 100%.

Pourtant, il repoussa la vague de culpabilité et de pitié qui montait en lui et reprit son rôle d'interrogateur inflexible.

Il y avait un ennemi. Sous-estimé. Dangereux. Une situation insupportable et il était de son devoir de l'éradiquer complètement pour effacer le mal qu'ils avaient fait dans Pégase, ceci par le biais de Michael.

-Dites-moi où se trouve votre Maître, lieutenant! reprit Sheppard, toute trace de conciliation envolée, son ton dur et exigeant.

Il utilisait le titre militaire que lui révélait l'uniforme de l'hybride car ce dernier avait refusé de leur dire son nom...et il y avait encore en lui trop de cet étrange restant d'humanité pour qu'il puisse se permettre de badiner et de se moquer de lui en lui donnant un surnom, comme il l'avait fait dans le passé pour leurs prisonniers wraith.

-Dites-moi également _combien_ de créatures comme vous existent encore et...y a-t-il d'autres bases d'hybrides dans d'autres mondes?

Alors que l'autre restait silencieux, Sheppard s'approcha à nouveau.

-Aidez-nous, lieutenant...et je jure que vous ne serez pas puni ni exécuté pour vos actions passées, car vous n'avez eu aucune possibilité de vous contrôler pleinement, vu que votre cerveau était manoeuvré continuellement par Michael. Je vous promets non seulement l'immunité, mais nous vous re-transformerons en humain...les techniques de nos médecins sont remarquables et se sont améliorées formidablement! Vous pourrez dans un avenir pas si lointain retrouver les vôtres. Je vous en donne ma parole!

Mais la lueur fanatique était revenue dans le regard haineux et borné que l'hybride lui retourna.

Puis ce fut finit.

Le prisonnier avait reprit son attitude fermée et parfaitement indifférente, dans une imitation hallucinante des prisonniers wraith qui avaient occupé cette cellule auparavant.

Sheppard soupira intérieurement et décida d'aller faire son rapport à Woolsey.

Mais avant, une visite à l'infirmerie d'Atlantis s'imposait...

La douleur lancinante dans ses jointures et ses bras ne s'amenuisait pas du tout!

(à suivre)

_N/A: Tadammmm! Voilà le premier chapitre de la seconde partie de Renaissance...s'il-vous-plaît dites-moi vite ce que vous en pensez...mmmmm? * fait ses yeux de chien battu*._


	2. Chapter 2

_Renaissance II_

_Chapitre II_

_**Quartiers royaux de la ruche de Todd...**_

Couchée en chien de fusil sur l'immense lit, les yeux fermés, paupières crispées alors qu'elle respirait nerveusement et superficiellement, Sara tenta de calmer les derniers tremblements qui agitaient tout son corps.

Elle laissa échapper de gros sanglots comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps...lorsqu'elle était une petite fille étendue sur son lit, chagrinée par l'indifférence de ses parents, tentant de survivre à une autre journée d'enfance, soit brimée par le souci de perfection et l'attitude «appropriée» presque étrangère de ses géniteurs ou bien leurs reproches incessants pour qu'elle se conduise _«comme une jeune_ _fille bien»,_ quand elle était adolescente.

Impuissante, caressant doucement et gentiment la longue chevelure en désordre de sa maîtresse, Morya était assise sur le coin du lit du côté de la tête de la jeune femme...elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que de lui balbutier d'une voix douce et sympathisante des paroles de réconfort.

Inquiète de ne pas la voir réagir, nerveuse de ne savoir quoi faire pour la tirer de son état de stupeur, la jeune adoratrice se tourna vers Méroc et mima le geste de se lever pour aller aider le Premier Serviteur dans sa tâche de ranger les appartements royaux.

Mais Méroc fronça les sourcils en levant la main pour la stopper.

-Tu restes là et tu t'occupes d'elle, Morya. Le Maître ne veut pas qu'elle soit laissée seule...

-Mais je...je ne voulais pas quitter les quartiers royaux ni même la chambre, je voulais simplement t'aider à ranger et..

-Non ma fille, reprit la voix courroucée du Premier Serviteur du Commandant, gardant toutefois un ton bas comme s'il avait peur de réveiller la Compagne. _**Je **_m'occupedu rangement et d'aller lui quérir de quoi se sustenter, et _**tu**_ restes auprès d'elle!

-Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, Méroc!...elle est comme ça depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici. Elle ne dit rien, ne me regarde même pas! Elle ne réponds pas à mes questions, elle ne fait que pleurer et pleurer!

-Continue à la consoler, à lui montrer de la compassion, Morya. À lui parler...elle va finir par se calmer et revenir parmi nous!

Morya hocha simplement la tête et recommença à parler d'une voix apaisante à la jeune femme roulée maintenant en foetus, autant que lui permettait son abdomen rebondi.

-Shhhhhhhhhhh Maîtresse...tout va bien. Le Commandant va revenir bientôt...nos attaquants ont été éliminés, il n'y a plus de danger! murmura tranquillement la jeune fille, se demandant si les rumeurs au sujet de cette Compagne tant vantée ou détestée - il n'y avait pas de demi-mesure dans la ruche! - avaient tant raison que ça en parlant de la _grande force_ de cette femme qui avait capturé le coeur du célèbre Commandant wraith.

Méroc se détourna du tableau et continua à mettre de l'ordre dans le placard de son Maître, haussant ses épaules avec dérision.

Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Sara Sheppard...comme toute adoratrice humaine sur cette ruche dont c'était le devoir, elle devait tout faire en son pouvoir pour répondre aux besoins de ses maîtres wraith. Et qu'y avait-il de _plus important_ que de donner sa vie, ou bien de sauver un wraith en donnant la vie d'un autre humain pour empêcher son Maître de mourir?

Elle n'avait fait que son devoir et il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle faisait maintenant montre de scrupules et de culpabilité alors que depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, tout ce qu'elle marmonnait à travers ses sanglots sur le grand lit, était: _«Je suis désolé, si désolé, pardon, pardon!»_.

Mais encore une fois, ces humains d'Atlantis venaient d'une autre galaxie et ne comprenaient pas vraiment **_qui_** étaient les Grands Prédateurs Apex, Ceux qui étaient au-dessus de la chaîne alimentaire dans Pégase.

Sara était toujours prostrée, agrippant un des coussins de fourrure qui recouvraient le lit. En fait, celui que Todd utilisait tout le temps comme oreiller...elle respira son odeur de musc et de bois de santal, comme hypnotisée par cette senteur, comme si le sentiment de le savoir vivant grâce à elle rachetait son péché...celui de lui avoir sacrifié trois êtres humains, faits de chair et de sang et d'une âme, tout comme elle!

Todd était en vie, oui...et elle avait fait ce qu'il lui fallait faire..._**mais à quel prix?**_

A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait le visage incrédule et accusateur du pauvre garçon. Même si ses paupières étaient crispées, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir encore et encore le regard apeuré du jeune homme, comme s'il était sur le bord d'un gouffre dans lequel elle allait le pousser sans remords.

Elle entendait ses cris, sa voix qui la suppliait, comme un enregistrement joué et rejoué sans arrêt en boucle...elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait tué, tout aussi sûrement et lucidement que si elle avait aspiré _elle-même_ ses années!

Pourtant...ce n'était pas comme si ces humains conservés en stase dans la salle des cocons n'auraient pas pu finir autrement, tentait de lui dire une partie de sa conscience...la partie qui voulait occulter tout ce qui venait de se passer. Ces pauvres humains seraient morts ainsi de toute façon..._n'est-ce-pas?_

Mais depuis qu'elle vivait ici sur cette ruche avec Todd, elle avait toujours détourné le regard et fermé son esprit quand elle le voyait se diriger vers la réserve alimentaire pour se nourrir. C'était presque facile alors d'engourdir sa conscience, d'ignorer ce qu'elle ne voyait ni n'entendait pas..._vraiment_ _Sara? _

Et puis elle se disait qu'elle travaillait sur cette thérapie génique qui allait tout changer, faire consommer aux wraith de la nourriture normale au lieu de force vitale humaine. Mais était-ce une excuse valable pour prétendre ne _pas _savoir ce qui se passait quand Todd s'éloignait vers les quartiers du vaisseau qui contenaient la nourriture humaine?

_Oh oui...dans la forêt de MR3-552, lorsque la base de Todd s'était fait attaquer et que la jeune femme et le wraith avaient dû fuir ensemble pour sauver leur vie, ils avaient subi des attaques..._

_Wraith et humains de cette planète, Todd les avait tous tué, même consommé sous les yeux de la jeune femme et elle se rappelait même qu'elle s'était sentit soulagée et vengée dans certains cas, mais_...**_ce n'était pas la même chose aujourd'hui!_**

C'était quelque chose de nier l'évidence du côté sauvage et prédateur de son amant, de détourner le regard et de se dire que de toute façon, elle n'y pouvait rien! Qu'elle était en sécurité ici parce qu'il lui avait fait le Cadeau de Vie...qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle portait ses enfants, qu'il ne se nourrirait jamais d'elle, mais..._qu'en était-il des autres?_

Ces humains faits de chair et de sang, croupissant à moitié engourdis dans des cocons en attendant de servir de repas?

Mais quelque chose d'autre rajoutait à son sentiment écrasant de honte. C'est _elle_ qui avait posé d'elle-même la main d'une créature vampirique sur la poitrine d'un jeune homme sans défense qui commençait à peine sa vie, observant le wraith lui drainer toutes ses années jusqu'à la moelle. Cette fois-ci, la réalité de sa vie, de ses choix, venait de lui sauter en plein visage!

Mais elle devait le faire sinon Todd serait mort!

Sinon...le père de ses enfants n'existerait plus...sinon, les wraith de cette ruche ne seraient probablement pas aussi cléments et compatissants envers elle et elle n'aurait pas survécu...sinon, l'alliance entre Atlantis et la faction puissante de l'Aîné n'existerait plus, le contrôle tombant peut-être entre des mains plus cruelles et indifférentes au sort des humains de la cité et du reste de la galaxie de Pégase.

_Il le fallait!...n'est-ce-pas? _

Mais Sara avait beau se chercher toutes les excuses du monde, rien ne viendrait alléger la honte de son crime, rien n'empêcherait le visage blême de peur et d'incrédulité du jeune garçon et ses cris de souffrance de venir hanter ses nuits.

Tout-à-coup, un petit bourdonnement insistant fit résonner son ventre comme la peau d'un tambour à peine effleurée. Elle crut percevoir une sorte de mélopée apaisante qui s'élevait des esprits joints de ses deux petits et elle se remit à pleurer.

Cette fois-ci, des larmes piquantes coulaient le long de ses joues, un gémissement long et bouleversé vint remplacer les sanglots d'impuissance et elle caressa son ventre, remerciant intérieurement ses enfants qui tentaient de la calmer, de lui dire qu'ils comprenaient, _qu'elle avait fait le bon choix!_

Morya, encore plus désemparée, leva un regard hagard vers Méroc. Puis elle se leva prestement et courut à la salle de bain pour aller chercher un morceau de linge absorbant qu'elle mouilla d'eau tiède. Elle revint et tourna gentiment sa Maîtresse pour qu'elle soit sur le dos, appliquant ensuite le linge humide et chaud comme une compresse sur les paupières et les joues brûlantes et rougies.

- M..merci...marmonna Sara.

Morya poussa un long et bruyant soupir joyeux en se retournant encore une fois vers Méroc, lui souriant largement, soulagée que la Compagne ne soit plus incohérente et hébétée.

-Méroc, va lui chercher de l'eau! ordonna la fille avec audace et d'une voix fébrile.

Méroc obéit sans rien dire et la jeune adoratrice continua à passer la serviette mouillée sur le visage gonflé et irrité par le sel des larmes, murmurant une litanie de mots apaisants.

Une fois Méroc revenu, les deux s'installèrent pour soulever ensemble le tronc de la jeune femme et Morya glissa le verre d'eau contre les lèvres de sa maîtresse.

-Voilà voilà, doucement! Pas trop vite! C'est çaaaaaa! fit-elle comme si elle prenait soin d'une petite fille. Méroc et Morya furent tous les deux satisfaits de la voir boire le verre en entier.

Sara semblait être là maintenant...elle ne fixait plus le mur en face d'elle ou les visages des deux adorateurs sans sembler ne rien voir...elle faisait le focus sur le verre d'eau qu'elle s'appliquait à boire à petites gorgées, selon les instructions de Morya.

Quand elle eut terminé, Méroc et Morya la réinstallèrent contre les oreillers et elle saisit à nouveau le coussin de fourrure de Todd qu'elle serra furieusement contre elle, défiant du regard ceux qui auraient eu l'audace de vouloir le lui arracher.

Elle se berça un peu avec et fixa enfin un regard cohérent sur sa jeune servante qui recommença à caresser la chevelure de la Compagne.

-Je l'ai tué...tu savais ça? dit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante, regardant cette fois-ci Morya directement dans les yeux.

Abasourdie et de nouveau inquiète, Morya se retourna brusquement vers Méroc comme si elle avait peur que sa Maîtresse n'ait perdu la raison.

Cette fois-ci, le Premier Serviteur de Todd laissa tomber son masque d'indifférence et s'approcha du lit, le visage fier et imperturbable, s'adressant à la Compagne:

-Sara Sheppard...vous devriez être fière de vous! Vous avez sauvé la vie de notre Commandant. Vous avez empêché votre Compagnon et le père de vos futurs enfants de mourir. Vous êtes forte, Compagne...vous devez maintenant tenir votre tête haute et ne pas avoir honte de vos actes!

Morya serra la main de la jeune femme et hocha vivement la tête pour signifier son accord aux paroles de Méroc.

Sara sortit de son hébétude et ses pleurs silencieux cessèrent. Elle poussa un simple soupir, ébahie de l'admiration et du respect qu'elle voyait dans les yeux et sur les visages des deux adorateurs, renonçant à essayer de leur expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Ici, sur cette ruche, il y avait d'autres lois...des règles établies par les wraith. Bien qu'elle savait qu'elle devrait vivre avec les conséquences de ses actes toute sa vie, elle savait aussi qu'elle n'aurait pu laisser Todd mourir, le voir se vider de sa vie sans rien faire!

Méroc se détourna et d'un geste de la main lui montra sans rien dire la table sur laquelle il avait installé un repas léger. Elle découvrit soudain que malgré les circonstances, elle était affamée. Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête et se leva, se dirigeant vers son fauteuil préféré et commençant à manger en silence, toutefois agacée de se sentir surveillée par Morya. Elle l'invita donc à venir à la table également et à manger avec elle. La jeune fille accepta mais Méroc refusa, continuant à travailler en s'occupant du rangement du grand salon.

_()()()()()_

_**Sur le pont de commandement...**_

Todd était complètement furieux...

Mais de l'extérieur il maîtrisait très bien ce sentiment alors qu'il passait en revue les dommages subis à son vaisseau et le rapport concis mais complet de son Second au sujet des évènements qui s'étaient produits.

Il approuva d'un hochement de tête bref, saluant la bravoure du Second, la façon dont il avait mené magistralement l'attaque punitive lorsque le vaisseau du frère de l'Aîné s'était brusquement retourné contre eux.

Ce qui le rendait furieux n'était pas vraiment que ce traître ait rallié toute une ruche - sans aucun doute obéissant à une sommation des forces du Concile - pour les prendre par surprise...ce qui avait causé des dommages irréparables, tels que la perte de son laboratoire principal sans compter sa mort probable si Sara ne l'avait pas sauvé! Mais c'était le fait que son frère soit déjà décédé et que Todd n'ait pu de lui-même torturer ce vil wraith en matière de représailles avant de lui trancher lui-même la tête!

Mais il n'allait certes pas blâmer son sous-commandant qui s'était débrouillé avec brio pour empêcher plus de ravages sur son vaisseau.

Plus que jamais, il concevait l'idée de récompenser son Second en le promouvant Commandant de sa propre ruche.

Il fit rapidement le tour de ses tâches, réorganisant la course de la flotte et donnant ses ordres, pressé de rejoindre Sara qu'il savait en détresse.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'attarder vraiment auprès d'elle après ce qui c'était passé mais il ne voulait pas bâcler ses devoirs de Commandant, surtout après cette attaque surprise où il devait apporter son support à l'équipage et réaffirmer sa suprématie. C'est pourquoi il aurait aimé punir publiquement son frère si on avait pu le capturer, mais il devait oublier cette option maintenant.

Quand Todd s''était senti aux portes de la mort, il s'était résigné lorsqu'il avait senti la vie le quitter, fier et content de sa très longue vie en tant que membre de son espèce.

Il avait alors été très impressionné de voir que sa Compagne humaine avait refusé de l'abandonner à son sort, même s'il en était maintenant un peu contrarié.

Il lui avait ordonné de le laisser et de se sauver mais avec entêtement, elle était restée et contre l'essence même de ce qu'elle était, une humaine fragile et compatissante pour sa propre espèce, elle avait sauvé la vie d'un membre d'une espèce prédatrice des siens en sacrifiant volontairement un humain pour cela!

Il n'était pas en colère, du fait de sa désobéissance. Le Cadeau de Vie avait cet effet...le lien entre eux avait poussé Sara à tout tenter pour sauver la vie de celui qu'elle aimait, à qui elle était totalement dévouée.

Mais il souffrait de la savoir irrémédiablement blessée...

Même ici sur le pont, il sentait dans leur connexion le traumatisme profond...son tourment, sa honte et sa grande culpabilité de ce qu'elle avait dû faire.

C'est pourquoi il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de la soumettre à un choix si affreux pour elle, qui la laisserait marquée à jamais.

Avec les dernières données entrées de ses longs doigts sur la toile organique des commandes de pilotage du vaisseau, Todd se tourna vers le Second pour lui laisser les commandes du grand vaisseau-ruche. Puis soulagé enfin de s'éloigner du pont de commandement, l'Aîné reprit en toute hâte le chemin de ses quartiers royaux pour retrouver sa bien-aimée.

_()()()()()_

Méroc avait quitté pour monter la garde à la porte des appartements royaux dès qu'il avait vu Sara Sheppard finir son repas et retourner s'étendre sur le grand lit. Morya resta assise sur une chaise au pied de celui-ci, au cas où sa maîtresse se serait réveillée et aurait eu besoin de quelque chose.

Non loin de là, l'ombre stoïque et dévouée du jeune soldat wraith montait la garde également dans la pénombre du large corridor adjacent aux quartiers royaux.

À l'intérieur, dans la chambre royale aux dimensions démesurées, Sara feignait de dormir...

Elle ne voulait pas du tout parler avec quiconque, même pas avec la loyale servante à ses pieds qui faisait oeuvre de sentinelle pourtant bienveillante.

Couchée sur le côté, sa main posée affectueusement sur son abdomen contenant sa progéniture innocente et endormie à l'intérieur de l'utérus maternel, elle était maintenant calme et dans un état méditatif.

Quand Todd lui affirmait qu'elle était forte, il avait somme toute raison! Oui, la honte et la culpabilité étaient encore présentes en elle, mais elle décortiquait maintenant ses récentes actions avec logique et un mécanisme utilisé par son esprit pour assurer sa survie...et sa santé mentale.

Un peu remise du choc, elle concentra son énergie et ses pensées rationnelles pour surmonter les conséquences du choix épouvantable auquel elle avait été confrontée.

Si elle avait laissé Todd mourir, tout ce par quoi ils étaient tous deux passés pour créer les hybrides qui allaient sauver la race wraith aurait été inutile, n'aurait eu aucun sens!

Leur alliance avec Atlantis serait tombée car le successeur wraith de Todd, même s'il aurait fait preuve d'ouverture d'esprit tout comme l'Aîné, n'aurait probablement pas eu la force et l'influence de ce dernier pour continuer à favoriser l'alliance avec les humains de la cité d'Atlantis. Les wraith les auraient éliminés sans remords après avoir envahit la cité des Anciens. Elle-même, quand même sur l'échelon le plus haut dans la hiérarchie humaine de la ruche, aurait été tuée...que ce soit avant ou après son accouchement, tout dépendant si le nouveau commandant aurait vu son état comme une abomination ou une curiosité scientifique.

Et si Todd était mort...non seulement le père de ses enfants aurait disparu, mais aussi l'amour de sa vie!

Bien que d'une race cruelle de prédateurs de sa propre espèce, le wraith était ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde. Elle l'aimait, l'adorait de tout son coeur, malgré leurs confrontations occasionnelles.

Oui, elle détestait chacun de ses défauts mais elle adorait aussi toutes les qualités qui le rendaient unique. Il était celui à qui elle était destinée depuis qu'elle était au monde, se dit Sara qui pourtant n'avait jamais réellement cru au destin!

Après l'avoir connu, même Rodney fut rapidement oublié.

Elle se souvint de son retour sur Atlantis...les comportements maniaques et asociaux de l'astrophysicien canadien lui tombant rapidement sur les nerfs..._oh l'ennui_ qu'elle avait à cacher à ses côtés quand il se vantait à quel point il était un génie formidable!

Sara en frémit, mordant amèrement ses lèvres.

Chaque mâle humain avait eu l'air insignifiant, ennuyeux, stupide, fade...sans couleur, comparé à Todd.

Mais le lien avait créé cela...peu importe si c'était un traquenard wraith dans lequel elle était tombée, elle refusait d'analyser cela plus avant et maintenant, elle l'acceptait pleinement! C'est pourquoi elle avait sauvé Todd, même si ça signifiait d'avoir eu à lui donner en pâture un pauvre humain sans défense pour le ramener à la vie.

Bien qu'elle priait de toute son âme toutes les forces cosmiques des galaxies de la Voie Lactée et de Pégase réunies de ne _**jamais **_avoir à refaire cela, elle savait au plus profond de son être qu'elle le referait, si la situation se représentait de nouveau...

Il fallait donc qu'elle réunisse en elle-même toutes ses forces et qu'elle repousse au plus profond de son esprit, dans un petit tiroir nommé «oubliettes», ce qui venait de se passer.

Et cela même si une partie au fond d'elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Rien ne serait effacé...elle ne serait pas amnistiée si elle osait un jour en parler à tout autre humain, même ceux qui l'aimaient tendrement.

Engourdie, tout près de tomber soudain dans le bien-être d'un sommeil salutaire, Sara sentit sa conscience s'évader doucement.

Morya entendit le souffle régulier de sa maîtresse et relaxa enfin, se levant doucement pour faire le tour du grand lit. Elle installa une des fourrures luxuriantes sur la forme pelotonnée sur le côté puis elle se mit à s'activer dans la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible, ramassant les restes du repas, nettoyant la table puis installant sur le bout du lit des vêtements propres et frais pour quand la jeune femme se réveillerait.

_()()()()()_

Quand Todd eut rejoint ses quartiers, il congédia d'un ordre mental le jeune soldat wraith et ordonna à Méroc d'aller s'occuper de ses autres tâches.

Il activa le panneau de commande de l'ouverture de la porte et dès son entrée, chercha fébrilement sa Compagne bien-aimée. Mené par sa conscience endormie dans la chambre, il vit la jeune servante choisie pour elle à demi assoupie sur une chaise.

Les appartements, surtout la chambre étaient impeccables. Tout était à sa place, respirant la propreté...même des bougies odorantes sentant la lavande - la fragrance préférée de Sara - avaient été allumées et donnaient une lueur paisible et rassurante à la grande pièce.

Alertée par une présence pernicieuse, Morya se réveilla. Elle découvrit le Commandant wraith près d'elle au pied du lit de la Compagne. Elle sursauta en poussant un petit cri mais un regard courroucé du Commandant l'avisa d'étouffer son cri pour ne pas éveiller sa Maîtresse. Morya se mit à trembler, craignant d'être punie parce qu'elle s'était endormie en devoir. Mais le wraith, après quelques secondes de réflexion, se tourna vers elle avec un regard tranquille:

-Tu peux partir, Morya...merci d'avoir pris soin de ma Compagne, dit-il.

Estomaquée par le fait que l'Aîné l'appelait _pour la première fois_ par son nom mais surtout par le fait qu'un wraith la_** remerciait**_, la jeune servante ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se leva précipitamment en retenant la chaise pour ne pas qu'elle grince. Elle s'inclina profondément en signe de révérence, s'éloignant sans se retourner jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rendue dans l'entrebâillement de la grande porte puis elle sortit, laissant seuls le Commandant et sa Compagne.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Atlantis, pendant ce temps...**_

-Alors, colonel...du progrès avec le prisonnier?

Comme d'habitude, Richard Woolsey allait droit au but.

Seul avec lui dans une petite salle de réunion attenante au bureau du directeur de l'expédition d'Atlantis, John Sheppard avait déjà hâte de rejoindre sa dulcinée, en vacances pour quelques jours dans la cité.

Le souvenir des lèvres sensuelles et du corps chaud de Larrin lui revint en mémoire. Il dût se concentrer pour refaire le focus sur le rapport qu'il devait donner à son supérieur.

-Comme vous le savez, il s'est montré très résistant et entêté malgré les interrogatoires nombreux et malgré la promesse de privilèges, s'il nous donne de l'information. Ce maudit hybride ne veut rien révéler! Je n'ai jamais vu un tel fanatisme poussé à ce point! Peu importe le lavage de cerveau que Michael - ou bien son clone - a pu faire sur lui, sa méthode est diablement efficace et si on pouvait mieux la connaître et l'expérimenter sur quelques-unes des nuisances de cette galaxie...

Sheppard laissa sa phrase en suspension et Woolsey, en bon ex-membre de l'I.O.A. qui suivait les protocoles et les règles d'éthique à la lettre, le fixa de ce regard implacable de reproche que lui seul était capable de convoyer vers son chef militaire en de tels moments.

-Je plaisantais évidemment! fit Sheppard, mi-figue mi-raisin.

-Ce que vous me dites en fait est que vous n'avez fait _aucun_ progrès en une semaine pour lui soutirer de l'information...à savoir où se trouve toute autre base rebelle s'il y en a d'autres, combien d'hybrides restent-ils disséminés dans la galaxie, et _surtout_..._**si**_ Michael est toujours vivant, peu importe si c'est un clone ou lui-même en personne...mais surtout _**où**_ nous pourrions le débusquer?

-C'est à peu près ça, avoua Sheppard à contrecoeur, déconfit.

Richard Woolsey soupira en enlevant puis remettant ses lunettes noires sur son nez, fixant sans vraiment les voir les feuilles de rapport dans la chemise étalée devant lui sur la table.

-...mais j'ai une idée, dit Sheppard. Quoique dans l'état de conditionnement mental où se trouve le prisonnier, je ne sais pas vraiment si elle aura un effet positif et s'il se mettra à parler!

-Dites toujours! dit Woolsey vivement intéressé en relevant la tête pour fixer son chef militaire de ses yeux noirs.

-Comme vous le savez, le Docteur Becket a soutiré un échantillon de sang au prisonnier quand il a été ramené inconscient sur Atlantis, avant de le mettre en cellule. Avec son ADN et en cherchant dans la base des planètes répertoriées dans la galaxie de Pégase, nous avons découvert qu'il venait d'Orvan...c'est une planète voisine d'Athos et tout comme cette dernière, son monde a été détruit par les wraith. Sa civilisation en était une de guerriers mais malgré cela, les athosiens ont accueillis quelques-uns des survivants orvaniens. Malgré cela, ni Teyla ni Ronon ne connaissent ce gars et n'ont pas pu réussir à l'influencer pour qu'il nous donne volontairement des informations. Même en parlant avec lui, en lui racontant leur histoire, ce par quoi ils sont passés enfin bref, qu'il devrait nous faire confiance, quoi!

-Poursuivez! dit Woolsey, se demandant où le colonel voulait en venir.

-Lorne et moi avons fait des recherches pour découvrir s'il restait de la famille à ce type ou bien des amis, des connaissances parmi les orvaniens qui ont survécus. J'ai donc pris la liberté il y a une heure d'envoyer le major Lorne et une petite équipe en reconnaissance sur la base des réfugiés et si nous trouvons des membres de sa famille encore vivants, basés sur son ADN...ou bien même des membres de son peuple consentants à venir ici, on pourrait peut-être bien le motiver à revenir du bord des humains...qu'en pensez-vous?

Richard Woolsey sourit.

-Oui, bonne idée, colonel...seulement je vous avertis, s'il s'agit de sa famille, je veux leur parler avant, savoir s'il croit le prisonnier mort. Car si c'est le cas et que nous les avisons qu'il est toujours vivant mais métamorphosé en hybride de Michael, j'ai bien peur que ce soit un trop gros choc pour eux! Surtout si confronté au prisonnier, ils découvrent qu'il ne veut rien savoir d'eux et reste pour toujours un fanatique contrôlé par le pouvoir mental de Michael. Ce serait bien trop cruel de leur imposer cela, même dans l'espoir de tirer des informations vitales de ce prisonnier. Vous êtes bien conscient que je tienne à ce qu'ils comprennent bien le contexte et que j'exige leur consentement, ou bien je refuserai de les soumettre à une telle torture. De savoir la personne qu'ils aiment toujours contrôlé par l'esprit malsain de Michael, métamorphosé en hybride? Vaudrait mieux alors le croire mort...qu'en pensez-vous?

Sheppard ne put qu'être d'accord avec cet énoncé et il hocha sa tête, quand même réticent, inquiet que sa bonne idée soit plus ou moins réalisable.

En ayant terminé avec cette mini-réunion les deux hommes se levèrent, le directeur de la cité s'en allant poursuivre son travail dans son bureau. Sheppard de son côté se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle de la porte pour s'enquérir si Lorne avait communiqué quelques informations que ce soit depuis son départ. Il pourrait ensuite s'en retourner avec impatience vers les bras tendres, envoûtants et dominateurs de sa chère Voyageuse!

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Quartiers royaux de la ruche de Todd...**_

Dès que la servante de sa Compagne fut partie, Todd se dévêtit de son long manteau noir et de ses bottes, ne conservant que le haut de cuir sans manches et le pantalon également de cuir noir. Constatant que Sara dormait, il se glissa doucement sous la couverture puis il rapprocha précautionneusement le corps assoupi de Sara tout contre le sien. Ce geste la réveilla cependant et elle se tourna vers lui, plongeant ses yeux verts lumineux dans les iris vert-ambré du wraith.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement elle agrippa un de ses bras autour du cou de son amant et passa l'autre autour de son torse.

Todd l'installa confortablement tout contre sa poitrine, posant son menton sur le dessus de la chevelure acajou comme il le faisait souvent, la respirant, prenant par ses fentes faciales l'odeur de son corps tout autant que de son état émotionnel maintenant calme, mais toujours fragile.

Sara expira doucement, longuement, soulagé de le savoir là, vivant, posant sa tête contre son thorax pour entendre les battements forts, lents, vibrants de son coeur. Elle laissa filtrer ses émotions alors que leurs esprits se liaient...oui elle allait mieux et elle était surtout heureuse de le savoir tout près d'elle enfin...

-Je suis là maintenant. Tout va bien, Sara...dit la voix infiniment tendre et basse du wraith.

Il n'y avait plus besoin de rien dire d'autre. Pas besoin pour Todd de la remercier de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Il savait très bien ce qu'il lui en avait coûté, qu'elle referait la même chose si elle y était poussée à nouveau, qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout et que malgré son chagrin et sa culpabilité immense, elle savait bien que leur lien, encore une fois, s'était renforcé après cette terrible expérience.

Pas besoin pour elle de tout réexpliquer, de s'attarder sur sa honte et sa peine d'avoir dû sacrifier un humain pour sauver celui à qui elle appartenait. Il fallait tourner la page, elle ne voulait plus en parler.

Caressant ses cheveux doucement, Todd baisa chastement le front de sa Compagne et ils restèrent ainsi sans parler, sans même vraiment communiquer mentalement, échangeant simplement entre eux le flux lent et régulier comme un battement de coeur de la tentacule mentale solide qui les reliait, Todd lui insufflant de l'apaisement et de la réassurance et elle...sa foi et sa dévotion en lui.

Elle ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi sans parler et bouger, sauf de douces caresses apaisantes. Puis Todd mit doucement sa main sur le ventre renflé de Sara et pesa légèrement dessus, semblant communiquer avec les petits esprits de ses enfants.

Le wraith sentit leur force, leur vigueur, leur volonté de vivre. En fait, même leur hâte de venir au monde!

-Sara...ils seront bientôt là, dit simplement le wraith.

Elle bougea pour pouvoir lever la tête et mieux le regarder.

-Je sais...dit-elle simplement, plongeant dans les yeux calmes du wraith.

-Alors il nous faut nous diriger vers Atlantis. Ma ruche survole déjà le système de New Lantéa et se mettra en orbite bientôt autour d'elle, l'avisa Todd.

Elle hocha solennellement la tête. Elle aussi avait senti l'urgence de venir au monde de ses enfants. Bien qu'elle n'en fut qu'à sept mois à peine de grossesse selon les standards humains, la gestation en était venue à son terme, elle en était sûre à présent! Ce n'était qu'une question de jours...une semaine tout au plus.

Elle caressa tendrement du bout du doigt le tatouage en forme d'étoile éclatée autour de l'oeil gauche du Commandant wraith. Elle le laissa ensuite avec réticence défaire l'étreinte dans laquelle ils étaient, le regardant tranquillement remettre ses bottes et son manteau de cuir sombre...elle savait qu'il devait retourner sur le pont de commandement et prévenir Atlantis de leur arrivée imminente.

Mais alors que le wraith atteignait la porte de la chambre royale, Sara Sheppard se leva et courut vers lui, le plus vite que son état lui permettait pour se jeter dans ses bras, passant ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassant à la fois d'une façon furieuse, possessive et désespérée.

Todd répondit à son baiser avec une passion vorace, comprenant l'émotion intense comme une vague qui ressurgissait après l'épreuve qu'elle venait de traverser. C'est comme si elle voulait s'assurer encore une fois qu'il était bel et bien là, pour elle...et pour qu'il sache à quel point elle avait eu peur de le perdre...

Pendant quelques minutes ils furent perdus encore une fois dans l'intensité de leurs émotions mutuelles à travers le baiser et le lien mental qui les attachait plus que jamais.

Puis, Todd relâcha délicatement les mains de Sara autour de son cou et elle le laissa faire tout en ne cessant pas de le fixer.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il passa la porte puis se retourna pour prendre le corridor menant au poste de commandement.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Sur Atlantis...**_

Avec un dernier geste de la main empreint de regret, John Sheppard salua Larrin qui s'engagea dans le vortex de la porte des étoiles.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, le flot d'énergie bleu du portail s'était déployé comme un miroir mouvant alors que le couple se faisait des adieux plutôt formels et discrets, malgré leur envie mutuelle de s'embrasser à nouveau à pleine bouche comme ils l'avaient fait depuis la dernière heure passée ensemble dans les quartiers du colonel.

Mais voilà...ils avaient un public maintenant! Les deux chefs militaires devaient se conduire d'une façon appropriée. Les journées de vacances de Larrin venaient de se terminer et Sheppard ne pensait qu'à la prochaine fois où leur couple se reformerait pour passer du temps ensemble entre les séparations comblées par des explorations dans des mondes incertains et périlleux, des batailles contre les ennemis habituels mais hors du commun de cette galaxie et bien sûr, les insupportables rapports de mission à remplir pour l'affligeant et contraignant Richard Woolsey. John Sheppard n'avait jamais tant regretté la conciliante Élisabeth Weir qui n'avait jamais été vraiment versée sur le protocole!

Une fois que la silhouette de rêve de Larrin eut disparut à travers l'anneau, Sheppard poussa un soupir discret et revint lentement vers ses amis.

Au regard narquois lancé par Rodney McKay, au large sourire moqueur de son compagnon satédien derrière lui venaient se joindre le sourire plus décent mais entendu de Teyla et un raclement de gorge embarrassé mais sympathique de la part de Carson Becket.

-Vous vous souvenez qu'on devait se réunir ce matin, Sheppard...ou bien êtes-vous encore sur votre petit nuage amoureux? dit McKay, ne cachant pas le sarcasme dans sa voix.

Sheppard souffla par le nez d'un air excédé.

Il semblait que plus personne sur Atlantis ne soit ignorant de sa relation amoureuse avec la belle Voyageuse. Même s'il savait bien que jamais Teyla n'aurait parlé, sa propre façon de se conduire quand la belle alienne était dans les environs l'avait probablement trahi plus d'une fois!

Même ses dernières vacances passées sur Atlantis avaient eu comme prétexte une reconnaissance de la nouvelle aile d'Atlantis pour reloger quelques réfugiés recueillis par les Voyageurs, lors de mission de sauvetage...mais personne n'y avait réellement cru, même pas le naïf Richard Woolsey.

Il fallait pourtant avouer qu'il faisait bon de voir John Sheppard heureux, amoureux et sérieusement cette fois-ci! comme l'avait fait remarquer Teyla Emmagan au petit groupe.

Leur couple avait été généralement laissé en paix, sauf que bien sûr s'échappaient parfois quelques sourires sous-jacents et des regards brillants de moquerie quand ils passaient ensemble, ou bien quand le nom de Larrin était mentionné par hasard dans une conversation en face de Sheppard.

Ce dernier était maintenant blasé...il ne servait plus à rien de se montrer agacé de l'attitude enfantine de ses coéquipiers. Et puis, il était trop heureux pour leur en vouloir longtemps!

Mais le chef militaire d'Atlantis n'en avait pas moins gardé toute sa lucidité et son côté alerte et vif d'esprit et il prit assez mal les insinuations de Rodney McKay sur sa distraction face à son travail.

-Bien sûr que non, Rodney! Je n'avais pas oublié la réunion, dit Sheppard en levant ses bras en l'air et les laissant retomber, irrité. Mais il fallait bien que je dise au revoir à ma...mon _amie_! C'est la moindre des choses de suivre le protocole d'une façon appropriée entre alliés!

Teyla et Carson dissimulèrent assez facilement leur sourire taquin mais Ronon se retourna pour cacher un début de rire narquois. Avec son manque de subtilité habituelle, le savant canadien cependant remporta la palme de la dérision et du manque de tact en éclatant franchement de rire, se valant des regards inquiets de la part des autres qui ne seraient pas allés aussi loin.

-Ouais, c'est ça...à d'autres! Vous avez la tête ailleurs depuis un bon moment, Sheppard. Et je ne serais certainement pas le dernier à vous en blâmer si vous n'aviez pas critiqué il n'y a pas si longtemps mon propre comportement avec Jennif..-

Rodney se la ferma soudain, rougissant violemment en se rendant compte qu'il allait lui-même vendre la mèche!

Il avait parlé avec Sheppard de la jolie Jennifer Keller avec qui il tentait d'avoir une relation plus qu'amicale. La gentille jeune praticienne ne semblait en effet pas repousser ses avances maladroites. Il n'en avait pourtant pas encore parlé aux autres à part Sheppard et il venait juste de s'en souvenir!

-McKay...vous vous intéressez à la nouvelle toubib? se moqua Ronon Dex, hilare.

-Ronon! dit Teyla en donnant un petit coup sur le bras du grand satédien pour le réprimander.

-Euh...pas, euhhhhh...pas en c..ce sens, on fait juste passer du temps ensemble pour mieux se...se connaître! balbutia le dit McKay.

Il s'interrompit et sembla chercher quelque chose d'autre à dire. John le laissa mijoter malicieusement dans son inconfort vis-à-vis des autres...il n'avait rien dit, lui! Il savait garder un secret _**lui**_!

-Mais oui, Rodney...dit Carson d'une voix conciliante, venant à son secours alors que le savant canadien, misérable, ne trouvait rien à dire. Elle est charmante et j'ai constaté que vous vous entendiez bien, vous avez beaucoup de choses en commun, d'après Jennifer.

-Oh vous croyez? Elle a dit ça? dit Rodney les yeux plein d'étoiles, restant la bouche ouverte, tout à fait incapable de cacher son intérêt.

_«Un vrai livre ouvert!»_ pensa Sheppard, narquois.

-Oh j'y crois pas, dit Ronon Dex les bras croisés en montrant toutes ses dents dans un sourire à la fois sceptique et goguenard..._mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vous trouve donc?_

-Co..comment ça qu'est-ce qu'elle me trouve? dit Rodney, le ton soudain strident. Vous saurez, espèce d'homme des cavernes, que..-

-Le fait est que vous allez très bien ensemble! dit Teyla d'une voix douce et paisible, s'interposant à la fois en paroles et physiquement en se mettant vivement entre les deux.

Le rouge de la colère apparaissait sur la chair du cou du physicien en chef d'Atlantis et menaçait d'atteindre tout son visage. Le regard de Ronon s'était assombri sous l'insulte - «d'homme des cavernes» - qui lui avait été adressée. Il n'était pas question qu'il y ait un combat entre ses deux amis, pensa l'athosienne. Ç'aurait vraiment été très inégal...pour Rodney!

Ce dernier reprit cependant tout de suite contenance, réalisant qu'il ne serait pas de taille finalement. Il avala péniblement, détournant vivement son regard du satédien pour le poser à nouveau sur John Sheppard.

-Enfin, ce que je voulais dire Sheppard, c'est que ça fait une heure qu'on vous attend dans la salle de réunion! On est donc venu voir ce qui vous empêchait de vous y pointer à l'heure pile, vu que vous n'êtes à peu près jamais en retard!

-Bon, je m'excuse! dit John soudain excédé et qui voulait en finir. Je suis tout à vous maintenant, ok là?

Il marcha en avant d'eux, n'attendant pas qu'ils se mettent tous en route derrière lui. Ils prirent le corridor menant à la salle de réunion.

-Ouais, marmonna Rodney McKay à l'adresse de Carson Becket qui marchait à ses côtés. Maintenant que sa douce est partie, il daigne enfin se rappeler de ses compagnons de travail! termina-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais il ne trouva aucun soutien dans le regard agacé et les yeux bleus remplis de reproche du médecin.

-Au fait, vous avez su que Sara revient sur Atlantis? dit alors la voix joyeuse et enthousiaste de Teyla pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère tendue. Il paraît qu'elle est tout près d'accoucher!

-Vraiment? Je l'ignorais! dit Rodney qui semblait dépité de ne pas avoir été mis au courant. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne me dit jamais rien à moi?

-...parce que je ne l'ai su que ce matin, dit alors Carson Becket.

-Sheppard et moi sommes arrivés tôt ce matin à la salle de contrôle de la porte quand nous avons reçu une télécommunication inter-spatiale de la part de la ruche de Todd. Ils vont débarquer probablement ce soir...expliqua Carson.

-Ah oui, bien sûr...fallait s'en douter! Le_ «géant vert» _n'est jamais bien loin d'elle! dit la voix frustrée de McKay avec un soupçon de dérision.

-Celui-là...marmonna Ronon.

Et Teyla le vit serrer les poings ainsi que les mâchoires. Assombrie, elle se dit que finalement elle n'avait pas allégé l'atmosphère tant que cela!

-On dirait bien que je vais devoir retourner plus tôt que prévu pour le camp d'entraînement sur BJ4-033, continuait Ronon.

-Vous n'avez pas à le faire **_juste_** parce qu'elle revient, Ronon! dit Teyla d'une voix sévère...il va bien falloir lui pardonner un jour...

Carson approuva d'un hochement de tête, mais Ronon les regarda tous en haussant les épaules.

-Il faut simplement que j'y retourne, dit-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Les gars là-bas ont besoin de moi. Il y a encore bien trop de racaille wraith dans la région! fit-il cette fois-ci avec ressentiment.

Rodney McKay entra dans la salle de réunion où était déjà assis John Sheppard puis le satédien s'y engouffra à son tour.

Mais Carson et Teyla restèrent un peu à l'arrière quelques secondes, se regardant tous deux, découragés.

Ronon Dex n'avait pas encore pardonné à Sara Sheppard. À peine avait-il difficilement accepté qu'elle partage la vie d'un wraith, il n'avait cependant pas réussi à comprendre le fait qu'elle soit enceinte d'un de ces monstres qui avaient détruit son monde et celui de bien des humains de cette galaxie!

Il valait peut-être mieux que Ronon Dex s'éloigne en effet encore pour un certain temps...il ne serait vraiment pas bon qu'il y ait confrontation entre leur allié wraith et lui-même!

Carson et Teyla suivirent finalement les autres et la porte de la petite salle se referma. La réunion allait commencer.

(à suivre)

_N/A: Promis promis, le prochain chapitre est consacré en-tiè-re-ment à l'accouchement de Sara! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Renaissance II_

_Chapitre III_

_**Plus tard cette journée là, salle d'examen de l'infirmerie d'Atlantis...**_

-Les deux enfants me semblent forts et en pleine santé, confirma Carson Becket d'une voix satisfaite en faisant passer la sonde échographique sur le ventre englué de gel de Sara Sheppard. Je suis surpris à ce stade-ci de votre gestation de voir que leur poids s'apparente à celui de foetus de neuf mois! Mais encore là, ceci n'est pas une grossesse habituelle...et ils sont également bien placés pour une naissance naturelle.

Il enleva la sonde de l'abdomen de la jeune femme et l'image sur les deux écrans vidéo se figea, les paramètres s'enregistrant pour les mesures de la tête, de la longueur des corps, des battements des petits coeurs et de l'évaluation approximative du poids.

Sara fixa les deux images, son regard émerveillé et un sourire lumineux à la fois sur ses lèvres et dans ses yeux puis elle se retourna vers le wraith qui tenait sa main et fixait les images d'un regard pensif et impénétrable.

Il lui serra la main et eut son petit sourire énigmatique.

-Combien de jours avant qu'ils naissent? dit-il en s'adressant au Docteur Becket.

-Ça peut se produire dans un jour...comme dans une semaine, évalua le médecin après une brève hésitation.

Todd grogna légèrement. Il ne pouvait bien sûr pas se permettre de rester sur Atlantis. Il devait retourner sur sa ruche et répondre à une sommation de la reine.

En effet, le Second lui avait fait envoyer l'ordre immédiat de se rendre avec sa Compagne à la salle du trône, sur la ruche de la nouvelle souveraine. Il avait été heureux de rétorquer qu'il devait escorter sa Compagne dans la cité des Anciens pour qu'elle donne naissance à sa progéniture, sachant que même si elle ne serait pas contente, la reine ne pouvait ordonner à la jeune femme de cesser d'être en douleur pour comparaître devant elle!

C'était plus ou moins la vérité car bien sûr Sara n'était pas encore sur le point d'accoucher...mais Todd savait que la reine le croirait et il avait été content de ce compromis qui arrangeait bien la situation! Par contre, l'ordre était resté de se présenter sans trop tarder devant elle et il ne pouvait ignorer celui-ci.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme:

-Tu sais que je dois aller _**la**_ rencontrer...fit-il d'une voix basse.

Elle comprit par leur connexion de qui il parlait. Elle hocha simplement la tête, cachant son anxiété. Heureuse finalement que pour cette fois-ci elle n'ait pas à rencontrer la reine, enceinte...mais elle était pleine d'appréhension pour le sort de Todd. Cependant elle devait vivre avec le danger qui accompagnerait désormais la vie du nouveau Chef Suprême de cette alliance. Comme elle venait d'en être témoin il y a quelques jours, n'importe qui parmi ses frères pouvait défier son autorité et l'attaquer. Elle se dit que c'était comme de vivre avec un chef politique contesté, menacé de mort, dont la position était enviée continuellement!

Semblant réfléchir profondément, Sara se retourna soudainement vers Carson:

-D'après ce que vous me dites, les enfants sont plus que prêts à venir au monde. Pourquoi alors ne pas provoquer l'accouchement demain matin en m'administrant de l'ocytocine?

-C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez? dit Carson, un peu surpris.

-Oui! Les paramètres de l'écho montrent qu'ils ont le poids et les dimensions adéquates et ils sont même assez gros pour des jumeaux...et forts en plus! Todd pourrait ainsi être de retour et être présent lors de leur naissance!

-Sara, dit le médecin avec sérieux. Je vous recommande fortement la césarienne...vous savez bien que c'est toujours risqué, une naissance gémellaire! Et dans le cas de vos enfants qui sont aussi des hybrides, on ne sait pas réellement comment les choses vont se passer et..

-Il n'en est pas question, Carson! le coupa la jeune femme. Voyez vous-même, dit-elle en indiquant avec un geste impatient les images échographiques. Ils sont très bien placés: le garçon en premier la tête en bas et la fille se présente dans la même position, bien engagée non loin derrière le premier bébé. Il n'y a pas de raison que les choses se passent mal! Et je trouve que le moment est très bien choisi au contraire...

Jusqu'ici, Todd avait simplement écouté la discussion des deux médecins. Il s'informa cependant de ce qu'était une «césarienne». Sara le lui expliqua, assurant que si les bébés ou bien seulement l'un d'entre eux avaient été mal placés, elle aurait accepté cette intervention chirurgicale mais qu'elle la trouvait inutile, comportant aussi en elle-même des risques.

-Faites pour le mieux, dit simplement le wraith en regardant les deux médecins. Quand devrais-je revenir pour assister à l'arrivée de ma progéniture? dit-il finalement.

-Tu seras là...mais pas dans la même pièce! dit Sara d'un ton ferme et sans réplique.

-Et pourquoi cela? dit le wraith surpris, semblant un peu blessé.

-C'est une affaire de femmes! dit Sara...à part bien sûr Carson qui est mon médecin et qui doit être présent. Et puis je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans cette position, que tu me vois souffrir! termina-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Todd pencha la tête de côté et la regarda sans rien dire avec un peu de commisération dans son regard ambré...comme s'il voulait lui rappeler toutes les fois terribles où il l'avait vu souffrir...surtout de sa propre main lorsqu'ils s'étaient connus. Mais elle n'en démordait pas! Elle avait cette sorte de pudeur qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer au sujet d'accoucher en présence du wraith. Todd hocha finalement la tête alors que Carson, qui s'était éloigné pour les laisser discuter en toute intimité, revint pour fixer l'accouchement provoqué au lendemain matin.

Le médecin comprenait également que Sara souhaitait mettre tout le personnel qui les assisterait à l'aise...et un grand et terrible alien vert, nerveux en plein milieu d'une salle stérile d'accouchement n'était sûrement pas l'incarnation d'un grand réconfort pour son personnel en effet!

Todd dit au revoir à Sara et quitta, dûment escorté de quatre marines pour rejoindre la passerelle sud-ouest où l'attendait sa navette et son escorte de drones wraith.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir le colonel John Sheppard qui l'attendait avec ce major qu'il reconnut comme étant Lorne.

-Alors, Todd...dit Sheppard d'une voix guillerette. Ça ne vous angoisse pas trop trop de devenir papa?

Le wraith le fixa d'un air un peu déconcerté mais releva fièrement le menton avec de la condescendance dans les yeux:

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'engendre une progéniture, _Shepparde!_ dit le wraith fièrement. Il m'est même difficile de compter le nombre exact de wraith que j'ai aidé à venir dans ce monde, sans compter les nombreux drones de notre espèce.

-Oui, mais avouez que devenir père de cette façon de ces petits hybrides est une première! Autant pour nous que pour vous, d'ailleurs...d'après ce que nos médecins ici et même Sara m'ont raconté, vos reines ne donnent pas naissance du tout de la même façon à vos...enfants!

-En effet, dit le Commandant wraith d'un ton circonspect. D'autant plus que Sara ne veut pas que je sois présent dans la même pièce qu'elle lors de leur naissance. Elle dit que c'est une...affaire de femelles!

Il pencha sa tête d'un air plutôt affligé, la condescendance et l'assurance complètement absente de ses traits. John Sheppard aurait même pu jurer que Todd avait l'air sincèrement chagriné. Il ressentit de la compassion pour le wraith, un peu surpris de la décision de sa soeur.

Il décida d'offrir un peu de réconfort en laissant tomber son ton moqueur pour montrer un peu de solidarité masculine au mâle en face de lui, même s'ils n'étaient pas de la même espèce!

-Allons...je vais vous tenir compagnie dans la salle d'attente! dit-il, les deux mains sur ses hanches, retenant de justesse le geste de taper fort et amicalement sur l'épaule du wraith en signe de complicité. Au lieu de quoi, il offrit d'un ton un peu sarcastique:

-Je vais vous aider à passer à travers la longue attente et je vais même fournir le champagne et les cigares!

Il rigolait franchement maintenant, surtout que le regard du wraith posé sur lui devint confus.

Todd comprenait ce qu'était le champagne - probablement un alcool quelconque de célébration - mais les cigares? Cependant il ne posa pas la question, refusant de rendre le colonel encore plus hilare qu'il ne l'était.

Faisant un geste pour rejoindre la passerelle qui le mènerait à l'intérieur de la petite navette wraith, il se retourna cependant:

_-Sheppaaarde_...combien de temps durera la «longue attente» dont vous me parlez?

Laissant tomber la moquerie dans sa voix, John Sheppard se mit à lui expliquer que les naissances humaines pouvaient se passer entre quelques heures et presque 48 heures, voyant bien que malgré le fait que des adoratrices avaient déjà donné naissance sur les vaisseaux wraith, ces derniers ne se tenaient jamais dans les parages lors de ces évènements et ne s'étaient jamais vraiment renseignés ou même préoccupés de ces détails.

Todd prit un air sombre et inquiet mais il reprit tout de suite son masque de wraith imperturbable. Semblant soudain se rappeler de quelque chose, il fit trois pas en avant, fermant rapidement la distance entre lui et le colonel.

Tellement vite que les trois marines de leur petite escorte levèrent soudain leurs armes, faisant claquer la culasse de leurs P90. Mais Sheppard leur fit un geste apaisant de la main.

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il, Todd? dit-il d'un ton contrôlé pour cacher sa lassitude et son impatience de voir repartir le wraith.

-Il y a un autre de mon espèce...ou plutôt une sorte d'hybride. _**Ici**_...sur Atlantis!

Ce fut au tour de John Sheppard de laisser entrevoir une grande surprise sur ses traits. Il n'était pas aussi habile que le wraith pour cacher ses émotions mais il reprit cependant son regard dur de chef militaire.

Il décida également de jouer franc jeu. Il ne servait à rien de cacher ce fait au wraith qui avait sûrement avec ses pouvoirs télépathiques «senti» la présence du prisonnier à l'intérieur des murs de la cité. Et puis, il était tout de même leur allié!

-Oui en effet! décida-t-il finalement de confirmer, faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur. Nous avons découvert une location importante d'hybrides rebelles de Michael et on y a fait toute une razzia dernièrement, détruisant le tout. On a pu capturer l'un des leurs...il s'agit d'un de ses lieutenants, semble-t-il.

Il y eut une lueur de satisfaction cruelle dans les yeux de Todd.

- Il me _semble_ alors que vous n'avez pas vraiment réussi à le faire parler. Il ne vous a pas encore révélé si cette _Abomination_ est encore vivante, ou bien un clone de ce dernier..._n'est-ce-__pas? _dit le Commandant wraith avec des accents fiers et malicieux dans la voix.

Pendant un moment, John Sheppard songea à répliquer vertement qu'ils avaient la situation bien en main, qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire venir des membres de la famille du prisonnier pour le faire coopérer. Et aussi lui dire franchement de _se mêler de ses maudites_ _affaires de wraith! M_ais il réfléchit, ravalant les paroles désobligeantes qui restèrent au bord de ses lèvres.

Qui est-ce que John Sheppard essayait de tromper, excepté lui-même? Todd était un vrai survivant, un manipulateur de premier ordre...un maître pour tourner les pires évènements et les situations même les plus complexes et potentiellement dommageables à son propre avantage!

Il faudrait un opposant très intelligent et habile pour le tromper, le faire tomber de son perchoir. Sheppard devait admettre n'avoir pas rencontré tant de wraith que cela qui soient plus brillants que Todd...et si ce dernier voulait savoir où se trouvait Michael, - ou une copie du renégat - eh bien il le découvrirait bien comme le filou qu'il était, avec ou sans l'aide des atlantes. Mais la menace tranquille dans les yeux du wraith lui disait que ce serait mieux d'être _avec!_

-Je pourrais vous aider à obtenir des informations de sa part, continua cependant Todd.

Son visage énigmatique ne révélait rien de la manière dont il «obtiendrait des informations» de la part de leur prisonnier récalcitrant...

John Sheppard avala péniblement. Il avait toujours dans la tête cette image du wraith se nourrissant de sa soeur dans cette minable prison genii de Kolya.

Bien qu'il leur était impératif de découvrir la position du chef des hybrides, s'il était toujours vivant! il n'avait aucune envie de voir ce type se faire torturer l'esprit par Todd car il y avait en lui quelque chose encore de trop humain pour que Sheppard laisse les choses se passer à la manière du Commandant wraith.

-Non merci, dit finalement Sheppard d'un ton prudent. Nous avons la situation bien en main. Nous recherchons sa famille et croyons que la perspective de le laisser se tirer de tout cela avec immunité pour rejoindre les siens après une chirurgie bien sûr pour le débarrasser de son côté hybride le fera finalement parler! Et puis vous avez bien d'autres soucis de votre côté ces temps-ci, Todd...n'est-ce-pas?

Le wraith se contenta de fixer longuement Sheppard, puis se retourna vers la passerelle pour s'y engager cette fois-ci, mais lentement. Sans se retourner, il lança cependant d'une voix mordante par-dessus son épaule à l'adresse du colonel:

-Fort bien! Mais mon offre de vous aider à l'interroger tient toujours, si vos...moyens s'avèrent sans succès! Et bien sûr j'exige un rapport entier de ce que vous aurez découvert quant à l'Abomination et aux positions restantes des bases de ces immondes rebelles. Vous savez très bien qu'il est important pour nos deux espèces de les éliminer définitivement de la galaxie, tout comme nous l'avons fait ensemble pour les Réplicateurs, _Sheppard!_

John Sheppard ne pouvait nier cela. Le rappel par le wraith de leur collaboration lors de la destruction finale des Réplicateurs lui dit qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Le wraith n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse car son dernier énoncé était définitivement un ordre. Encore une fois, le chef militaire d'Atlantis se mordit les lèvres pour retenir une réplique plus que mordante.

Lorsque la navette de Todd s'éleva finalement dans les airs, Sheppard se retourna en expirant de soulagement vers le major Lorne et ils reprirent tous deux le chemin des portes de la cité.

Il avait hâte de rendre visite à sa soeur à l'infirmerie.

_()()()()()_

_**Le lendemain matin...**_

-Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il avant que cette «infiltration d'ocytocine» fasse effet, petite humaine?

-Pas longtemps, dit Sara, qui venait d'être injectée par le Docteur Becket.

Elle regarda affectueusement Todd qui était assis sur un fauteuil rapproché de son lit.

Autour d'eux s'agitaient le Docteur Becket, les infirmières Marie et Sandy, une physiothérapeute qui était là pour assister Sara lors des respirations contrôlant la douleur et qui s'appelait Chhaya (elle venait des Indes).

Présentement, la jeune femme était plutôt pétrifiée sur place, fixant la créature verte et imposante, mi-apeurée, mi-circonspecte. Car même si on l'avait mise au courant que le père des enfants à naître était un alien, elle ne séjournait que depuis moins d'un an dans la galaxie de Pégase et c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un wraith de si près. Il faut dire que Todd était plutôt impressionnant et effrayant!

Sara la prit en pitié.

-Voyons Chhaya, mon Compagnon ne te fera pas de mal...n'est-ce-pas, Todd?

Le wraith eut une moue pensive puis pencha la tête de côté en regardant directement dans les yeux la petite femelle exotique vêtue d'une longue blouse blanche qui se tenait le plus loin possible de lui.

-Vous n'êtes bien évidemment pas en danger, jeune fille...en autant que tout se passe bien pour Sara Sheppard pendant la naissance!

La jeune indienne étouffa un petit cri angoissé, portant la main à sa bouche puis reprenant contenance, regardant bravement ensuite le wraith dans les yeux.

Seule Sara avait entendu le petit ton amusé sous la voix froide et tranquille de Todd.

Bien qu'elle sache que c'était bel et bien un truc wraith de se moquer de la peur des humains, elle frappa du poing le bras de Todd pour le ramener dans le droit chemin, prenant le ton d'une maîtresse d'école choquée et déçue du comportement de son élève:

-Todd...ça suffit! Chhaya est très compétente, voyons! Tout comme tout le personnel réuni ici ce matin...et si tu continues à vouloir les terrifier, tu sors _tout de suite!_

Le wraith poussa un long grognement, genre _«on ne peut jamais s'amuser ici!». _Mais il baissa la tête en regardant la jeune fille, clignant des yeux une fois et les rouvrant avec cette fois-ci une humilité très rare dans le regard.

-Veuillez accepter mes excuses...Chhaya!

La fille, éberluée de sentir un ton authentique de regret dans la voix multi-tons et retentissante de cette créature qui était supposée être un prédateur de son espèce, inclina vivement sa tête en signe d'acceptation des excuses mais elle s'éloigna quand même rapidement. Elle marmonna brièvement qu'elle devait aller s'assurer d'avoir assez de couvertures chaudes pour le moment où Sara aurait donné naissance, contente de ce prétexte pour s'esquiver.

Todd rit légèrement mais Sara lui lança un regard sévère en murmurant:

-Je suis sérieuse là!

Todd siffla puis posa un regard tendre sur sa Compagne, prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes:

-Explique-moi encore ce que fait cette hormone et pourquoi tu ne peux attendre que la nature fasse son travail par elle-même?

Sara le lui expliqua patiemment:

-L'ocytocine est une hormone normalement sécrétée par le corps de la femme...elle déclenche le travail et permet des contractions efficaces pour faire naitre le bébé. Elle permet aussi l'éjection du placenta et la rétractation des vaisseaux sanguins après l'expulsion du placenta, ce qui évite les hémorragies. Et c'est elle aussi qui permet l'éjection du lait lors de la tétée.

Todd hocha la tête, suivant attentivement, son esprit scientifique brillant lui permettant de bien saisir ces données mais de toute évidence, il n'était pas familier avec l'accouchement humain et la naissance des bébés.

C'est Carson Becket qui prit cependant la suite:

-L'ocytocine qu'on injecte aux femmes en travail est un produit synthétique et il reproduit très bien la fonction de l'hormone naturelle, déclenchant d'avance l'accouchement, l'accélérant. Il est aussi utilisé en prophylaxie des hémorragies du post-partum. Cependant, il peut aussi augmenter la force des contractions et doit être administré sous une surveillance constante et vigilante.

-Cela veut dire que tu vas souffrir plus que si tout cela arrivait naturellement, en conclut Todd en regardant Sara avec un peu de reproche dans ses yeux.

-J'en suis consciente, mais je ne cours pas de risques avec Carson ici présent et... ah! voilà Jennifer! dit Sara en saluant la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. En fait, ils sont tous compétents, Todd...tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je t'assure!

Jennifer Keller fit un salut court de la tête en direction du père des enfants et marcha jusqu'au côté gauche de la jeune femme, tâtant son pouls et posant ensuite le bracelet de l'appareil à tension artérielle sur son bras, prenant ensuite la lecture des données.

Ayant terminée et semblant satisfaite des résultats, elle annonça qu'elle allait vérifier l'ouverture du col utérin et marcha au pied du lit, soulevant le drap vert et installant les étriers dans lesquels elle mit gentiment les pieds de Sara. Puis elle se pencha et ses mains expertes recouvertes de gants de latex blanc se mirent à travailler entre les jambes de la jeune femme.

Sara fronça un peu les sourcils et plissa ses lèvres, retenant un gémissement.

Todd serra sa main.

-Toutes ces techniques sont...déconcertantes, dit le wraith, le regard confus, pas du tout certain s'il devait se taire et observer ou bien se fâcher du fait qu'on faisait mal à sa Compagne.

-Désolé, dit Jennifer Keller. Je fais de mon mieux pour que cela ne vous fasse pas de mal...je constate que le col est dur et tendu, mais vous n'êtes pas dilatée du tout!

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire Sara? dit le wraith, visiblement désemparé.

Sara soupira. C'était exactement pour cela qu'elle ne voulait pas de la présence du wraith dans la salle d'accouchement! Il était totalement étranger à ces façons médicales de faire typiquement humaines et surtout terriennes et ne pourrait que faire peur au personnel, peut-être déranger la suite des choses. Elle chercha une façon pas trop blessante de le mettre dehors tout de suite.

-Cela veut dire que mes contractions ne sont pas encore commencées. Donc, que mon col n'est pas ouvert...mais l'hormone va faire son effet très bientôt et provoquer les contractions, comme il t'a été expliqué. À partir de là,_ mon_ _amour_...c'est une affaire de femmes et de médecins! Tu n'as rien à craindre, on va bien prendre soin de moi et aussitôt qu'un des bébés sera né, quelqu'un ira te le porter pour que tu le vois. C'est promis!

Une sorte de frémissement passa dans l'atmosphère à ces mots.

Tout le personnel tentait visiblement de retenir un tremblement mutuel de dégoût à la pensée de la grande créature verte et terrifiante, tenant dans ses bras un tout petit bébé naissant! Cependant ils levèrent tous des yeux pleins de respect prudent vis-à-vis le wraith. Ce dernier retint le grondement condescendant montant dans sa gorge, se concentrant plutôt sur sa Compagne:

-J'en conclus que tu me mets dehors, petite humaine! dit la voix basse, tentant de paraître indifférente et amusée...mais il y avait une note chagrinée dans sa voix.

-Todd...nous en avons discuté avant. Ta présente est plutôt incongrue ici, parce que ces gens charmants qui sont ici pour moi vont devoir bien travailler en paix pour me supporter, m'encourager pendant le travail...il faut qu'ils soient à l'aise pleinement! Il n'y a pas besoin d'un wraith qui les effraie et tente de leur dire quoi faire ou ne pas faire alors que tu n'as aucune idée de ce genre de procédure humaine! Et puis je ne veux pas que tu me vois souffrir...

Le wraith devina qu'elle avait raison et il renonça à lui expliquer encore une fois qu'il l'avait déjà vu souffrir bien plus!

Il se leva, salua cérémonieusement le personnel qui attendait, raide et sans dire un mot. Mais à la fin il ne put s'empêcher de lancer à tous un regard terrible et menaçant - alors que Sara avait la tête tournée - pour les aviser silencieusement qu'il valait mieux que rien de «fâcheux» n'arrive à sa Compagne, ni à sa progéniture...

Avant de partir il prit la main de Sara et la baisa avec ferveur, convoyant dans son regard et par leur lien mental toute la dévotion qu'il avait pour elle, lui assurant silencieusement qu'il ne serait pas loin si elle avait besoin de lui.

-John est déjà dans la salle d'attente et te tiendra compagnie, dit Sara alors que Jennifer Keller lui posait sur le ventre un moniteur qui recueillit tout de suite deux petits battements cardiaques, sonores et très vigoureux. La jeune médecin sourit avec satisfaction.

Sur le pas de la porte, le wraith se retourna:

-Ils sont tous deux forts...dit-il avec une expression très fière et sûre de lui dans son regard vert-ambré.

-Oui...et tout ira bien! dit Sara avec un sourire rassurant à l'endroit de Todd.

Une fois qu'il fut sortit elle soupira de soulagement puis un large sourire détendit ses traits lorsque Teyla, vêtue d'une longue blouse verte d'hôpital tout comme les autres, entra par la droite et lui sourit d'une façon enjouée et bienveillante, s'installant ensuite à son chevet sur une chaise à la gauche de Sara.

Teyla avait bien sûr accepté de venir seconder Sara car elle était également passée par un accouchement. Elle et Chhaya allaient se relayer pendant le travail.

Alors que Carson Becket passait cette fois-ci le scanner au-dessus du ventre de Sara, l'image des deux bébés parfaitement placés en direction du col de l'utérus se profila.

-Il est toujours temps de changer d'avis et de planifier une césarienne, dit Carson d'un ton paisible et prudent.

-Vous êtes fou? dit la future mère. Voyez comme ils sont bien placés ces petits anges, ils me facilitent le travail! Pourquoi pratiquer une chirurgie quand on peut juste accélérer l'accouchement et le faire naturellement?

-Parce que c'est la première fois justement que ce genre d'accouchement d'hybrides a lieu Sara, dit Carson Becket, pas du tout démonté par le ton de la jeune femme.

-Je suis persuadée que Sara a fait le bon choix en décidant d'un travail provoqué, dit à ce moment Jennifer Keller, souriant doucement et fièrement vers la jeune femme avec approbation. Toutes les conditions sont réunies pour que cet accouchement se passe très bien!

Les deux femmes se sourirent et Carson se retourna, vaincu et poussant un soupir discret, prêt cependant à se mettre au travail. Il vérifia tous ses instruments au cas où une chirurgie devrait être pratiquée en urgence.

-Oupsssss...parlant de travail, dit Sara en crispant légèrement les traits de son visage...je crois bien que je viens d'avoir une contraction!

Prenant tout de suite son rôle au sérieux, Chhaya s'avança et prit la main droite de Sara:

-Vous la qualifiez de combien, entre un et dix?

-Mmmmmmm...deux, dit Sara.

-Vous voulez qu'on pratique les respirations?

-Oui, lui fut-il répondu.

-Je peux vous laisser et revenir prendre mon tour de garde dans une heure? dit Teyla.

-Non. Restez Teyla, s'il-vous-plaît! Parlez-moi de la façon dont ça s'est passé quand vous avez donné naissance à Torren?

Les traits de l'athosienne s'assombrirent un peu mais un sourire vaillant étira sa bouche. Sara avait sûrement oublié que Teyla avait accouché dans le vaisseau de Michael, alors que l'équipe de Sheppard se hâtait de lui porter secours, faisant sortir le plus vite possible la mère et le futur bébé de cet enfer que la malencontreuse «expérience ratée» des atlantes leur avait imposé.

-C'était dans une situation périlleuse, sur le vaisseau-ruche de Michael, lui rappela Teyla. Et comme Sara s'alarmait et allait s'excuser de lui rappeler de tels souvenirs, Teyla leva une main apaisante et sourit de nouveau.

-Je n'ai aucun souci à tout vous raconter, Sara. Mais j'ai eu de la chance...bien que les contractions ont duré longtemps, le travail final en lui-même a été très rapide et s'est bien déroulé et Rodney m'a grandement aidé!

Elles continuèrent à parler pendant que tout le monde s'activait. Carson et Jennifer avaient quitté temporairement la petite salle, affirmant qu'ils allaient revenir. Il ne resta plus bientôt que le personnel minimum pour assurer à Sara son intimité et du repos.

Mais l'équipe n'était évidemment pas loin.

-Oh...une autre! dit Sara en se raidissant.

Chhaya regarda immédiatement sa montre.

-Cinq minutes...c'est bien. Combien sur l'échelle de dix? fit la jeune indienne.

-Trois...et demi, dit Sara.

-Ok...évidemment elles vont devenir plus fortes à cause de l'ocytocine, dit Chhaya. La prochaine fois ne vous raidissez pas, Sara...accueillez la douleur. Respirez doucement...compter de un à sept en ne vous concentrant que sur l'inspiration et l'expiration profonde...ok?

Sara acquiesça et tournant sa tête en direction de Teyla, vit le regard doux et le sourire affable et plein de compréhension de la jeune athosienne posé sur elle. Elle se sentit heureuse et soulagée d'avoir une si bonne compagnie pendant les heures si incertaines en face d'elle...

_()()()()()_

Il n'était pas faux de dire que l'image que donnait présentement le grand wraith était celle d'un lion se promenant en cage, nerveux et furieux d'être coincé entre les quatre murs symétriques de la petite pièce attenante à la salle d'accouchement.

John Sheppard était le seul présentement dont Todd acceptait la compagnie, hormis les inévitables marines qui se tenaient à la porte d'entrée. Sa mauvaise humeur avait chassé Woolsey et McKay précédemment.

Il avait tellement rendu nerveux le personnel médical qui venait de temps à autre rendre compte de ce qui se passait en salle d'accouchement, que plus aucune infirmière n'osait se pointer le nez et affronter la longue silhouette intimidante recouverte de cuir noir mais surtout le visage vert et les yeux ambre qui jaugeaient le messager et le défiait de lui apporter une nouvelle plutôt dérangeante.

Alors c'est John qui avait décidé d'aller aux nouvelles toutes les demi-heures. Si ce n'avait été que de Todd, il aurait dû s'y pointer aux cinq minutes!

-Allons...relaxez Todd! dit le colonel d'une voix apaisante. C'est naturel pour une humaine de donner naissance, cela se produit depuis des milliers d'années! Et ma soeur a les deux meilleurs médecins et la meilleure équipe auprès d'elle.

Sheppard tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de cacher sa propre inquiétude, car cela faisait déjà six heures que Sara était entrée en travail et d'après les dernières nouvelles, la parturiente n'en était qu'à cinq centimètres de dilatation du col.

Carson était venu il y a quelques minutes, précédant la visite de John. Il avait annoncé, en prenant des gants blancs devant le visage long et menaçant du wraith, _«que tout allait relativement bien et que bien que ce soit plus long que prévu, les bébés ne souffraient pas présentement de la compression de l'utérus...mais que l'ocytocine augmentait la force, donc la douleur des contractions. Toutefois, Sara tenait bon et refusait toujours la césarienne possible.»_

En un coup de vent, Todd avait grogné en se retournant, son long manteau de cuir noir tournoyant dans un souffle menaçant. Carson s'était replié précipitamment vers la salle d'accouchement en convoyant vers Sheppard un regard le suppliant de calmer le wraith.

-Il s'agit de _**ma **_Compagne, _Sheppaaarde! _Je savais que donner naissance pour une femelle humaine était douloureux, mais je ne tolérerai pas qu'elle souffre ainsi pendant des heures!

Sheppard se mordit les lèvres, renonçant avec sagesse à lui faire remarquer à quel point elle avait souffert lors de la quadruple ponction de force vitale que le wraith lui avait imposé, lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux prisonniers de Kolya.

-Et que pouvez-vous donc y faire, mon vieux? tenta John Sheppard d'un ton bon enfant. Ma soeur ne veut rien savoir d'une chirurgie et son docteur affirme que bien que le travail se fasse lentement, tout se passe bien! Ce n'est pas vous ni moi qui pourrons changer l'ordre naturel des choses...

Cessant soudain de marcher de long en large, le Commandant wraith fit en trois bonds rapides les pas qui fermèrent la distance entre lui et John Sheppard.

-J'aurais cru que votre technologie l'aiderait mieux et faciliterait les choses, colonel. Mais si j'avais su, j'aurais insisté pour qu'elle donne naissance à ma progéniture sur ma ruche!

Sheppard fut soudain agacé.

-Vous vous entendez? _**Ma**_ Compagne, _**ma**_ progéniture..._**ma**_ ruche! Mais aujourd'hui Todd, vous êtes **_ici_** sur Atlantis...et c'est de _MA _soeur dont nous parlons! Ici, tous sont égaux et ont leur propre pouvoir décisionnel, ne vous en déplaise! Je fais pleinement confiance à la décision de Sara d'accoucher à sa manière et je fais également confiance aux gens qui sont dans cette salle pour l'y aider!

Sheppard ne vacilla même pas d'un poil sous le regard évaluateur et condescendant du wraith.

-Il ne sert à rien de bluffer, Sheppard...je peux sentir votre inquiétude à plein nez! Vous aussi vous en faites pour Sara.

Déstabilisé, Sheppard eut une moue perplexe et irritée.

-Oui, bien sûr c'est normal, elle est ma famille après tout! Et donner naissance à des jumeaux est toujours plus hasardeux, surtout qu'il s'agit d'hybrides. Fallait p't'être bien y penser _avant_ de la mettre enceinte avec ce traitement génique!

Un grondement de colère monta dans la poitrine de Todd, secouant le grand wraith de la tête aux pieds. Mais Sheppard ne broncha toujours pas, ses traits et ses yeux se durcissant. Les marines, nerveux, levèrent leurs P90 mais le chef militaire les calma d'un geste du bras quand Todd maîtrisa le frémissement pressant qui glissait de toute la longueur de son bras vers sa main mortelle, où la fente s'ouvrit en palpitant.

C'est ce moment que choisit Teyla pour entrer, enlevant sa blouse d'hôpital, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais lorsqu'elle vit la proximité menaçante du wraith qui se penchait au-dessus de Sheppard, elle se précipita au milieu de la pièce et prit sa voix la plus encourageante pour affirmer:

-Ça se passe très bien! Elle est à six centimètres et demi à présent et elle maîtrise bien ses respirations. Le premier enfant est bien engagé. Nous avons fait un scan et bien que je ne sache pas encore combien d'heures cela prendra, les Docteurs Becket et Keller affirment qu'ils ont la situation bien en main.

Todd changea de cible et se dirigea à grand pas vers la femelle athosienne, rallumant la nervosité dans les yeux et les gestes des marines qui servaient de sentinelles dans la petite salle d'attente.

-Cependant, je peux sentir que sa souffrance a augmenté, _athosienne!_ dit le wraith de sa voix de stentor.

-….et cela est normal, dit tranquillement Teyla. Plus le travail va avancer, plus elle souffrira. Les contractions seront plus fortes et rapprochées.

Elle avait prit sa voix la plus apaisante mais ne montrait aucune peur du wraith, se tenant fermement à quelques pas de lui sans même vaciller.

Sheppard commençait à comprendre pourquoi Sara n'avait pas voulu du wraith dans la salle d'accouchement! Et évidemment, c'est à ce moment que le Commandant tourmenté posa la question, semblant soliloquer plus pour lui-même:

-Pourquoi donc a-t-elle refusé que je sois à ses côtés? dit-il d'une voix chagrinée et feutrée. J'aurais pu me lier à elle et lui insuffler de la force vitale!

Teyla et Sheppard échangèrent un regard pétrifié.

-Je crois qu'elle voulait faire les choses naturellement, mais surtout le plus_** humainement**_ possible, dit finalement Teyla. Et je crois aussi que vous n'avez de toute évidence pas assisté à beaucoup de naissances humaines, Todd. Il est alors normal que cela vous déconcerte quelque peu.

On pouvait toujours compter sur les dons apaisants et le sens de la diplomatie de Teyla! se dit John Sheppard.

Toute colère ou dépit quitta les traits du wraith.

-C'est vrai, admit-il finalement.

Mais le tourment cependant ne quittait pas l'expression égarée des yeux du prédateur, confiné qu'il était dans une petite pièce d'Atlantis sans pouvoir intervenir pour aider sa Compagne, lui qui était habitué à l'action et à être obéi en toutes choses!

-Vous n'aimez simplement pas vous sentir impuissant mon vieux, finit par dire John Sheppard après un petit moment de silence. Et vous êtes inquiet, comme tous les futurs pères! Croyez-moi, certains d'entre nous sont déjà passés par là! Oh pas moi, je ne veux pas de gosses de toute façon! rajouta John, une expression mi-figue mi-raisin sur le visage.

Todd grogna simplement, ses traits énigmatiques et pensifs. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Teyla et son regard devint courroucé:

-Et que faites-vous donc encore ici, athosienne? Vous feriez mieux de retourner auprès de Sara pour lui apporter votre aide!

Teyla ignora le ton condescendant et de reproche dans la voix et fut sur le point de répondre mais c'est John qui le fit, son ton un peu outré de l'impatience et du ton de commandement dans la voix de Todd.

-Je suis sûr que Chhaya a pris la relève auprès d'elle, n'est-ce-pas? Teyla hocha la tête affirmativement. Et puis nous, humains, on a besoin de se reposer, de se restaurer vous savez?

Ses paroles finales avaient eu un ton irrité. Le wraith saisit le message et se calma, se retournant pour reprendre sa marche de long en large.

Sheppard lança un regard appuyé vers Teyla, lui faisant signe de la main de quitter la pièce et d'aller prendre un repos bien mérité.

_()()()()()_

_**Une grande vague qui montait rapidement et tordait ses entrailles...**_

C'était ce qu'elle ressentait présentement. Sara serra la main de Chhaya, se concentrant de nouveau sur les paroles prononcées d'une voix douce et ferme par la jeune indienne.

-Inspirez Sara...non, non ne vous crispez pas, ne pensez _seulement_ qu'à l'élévation de votre diaphragme...fixer votre esprit sur l'action de le remplir d'air, lentement...oui, c'est bien Sara, lentement, non, non, ça ne me dérange pas que vous serriez ma main ainsi! dit Chhaya, prévoyant les prochaines paroles d'excuse de la jeune femme, même si ses jointures étaient blanches et douloureuses à force de sentir la poigne trop serrée de Sara Sheppard autour de sa main.

-Maintenant, expirez...lennnnntement. La contraction s'en va, n'est-ce-pas? Bien! Soufflez un peu maintenant...

Sara lâcha la main de l'indienne et ferma les yeux, soufflant doucement par le nez, tentant de ne pas penser à la prochaine contraction qui viendrait beaucoup trop vite, beaucoup trop violemment.

-Combien de centimètres? demanda-t-elle à Marie qui était en train de vérifier de ses doigts infiltrés tout contre la peau étirée comme un tambour de son col.

Elle se crispa un peu, maudissant intérieurement l'infirmière qui lui infligeait cette souffrance alors qu'elle prenait un trop court répit entre les contractions, mais sachant qu'elle ne faisait somme toute que son travail.

-Sept, dit Marie.

-_QUOI!_ dit Sara en levant à demi son torse. Mais ça faisait sept également il y a une heure!

Chhaya lui tapota la main pour la calmer. Marie, imperturbable et pas impressionnée du tout, lui répondit calmement:

-C'est toujours plus long, un premier accouchement!

-…et ça sera le dernier, croyez-moi! dit une Sara irritée et essoufflée. Puis sur les instigations de Chhaya elle se recoucha. Sandy se précipita et essuya le front couvert de sueur de la jeune femme.

Sara était reconnaissante à tout le monde bien sûr, mais elle était trop impatiente et fatiguée pour leur montrer de la gratitude!

Elle commençait à croire qu'elle aurait peut-être dû écouter Carson et se prononcer pour une césarienne.

_«Mais non!_ se dit-elle entêtée, _je peux le faire! J'ai connu pire après tout!»_

Mais elle trouvait cet accouchement diablement plus douloureux qu'elle ne l'avait cru, même avec la méthode des respirations pour accoucher naturellement. Elle s'arma donc de courage quand elle sentit venir - trop vite! - la contraction suivante, reprenant les respirations lentes et régulières sur lesquelles elle devait mettre le focus, même si la douleur tordait son abdomen. Elle commençait dans le bas de ses reins, se propageant par les côtés vers le devant, brûlant ses entrailles, contractant son utérus, tordant son corps en deux et elle jura intérieurement, se demandant pourquoi son maudit muscle utérin n'expulsait pas tout de suite le premier petit corps!

-Elles se produisent aux deux minutes maintenant! dit-elle, juste avant de commencer à agripper de nouveau la main meurtrie de Chhaya, écoutant la voix paisible de la femme pour l'aider à se concentrer sur les mouvements respiratoires et ainsi atténuer les douleurs. Mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile!

Carson entra, venant relever Jennifer Keller. Il apparaissait seulement de temps à autre maintenant car tant que le col ne serait pas complètement dilaté, il ne pourrait se mettre vraiment au travail. Mais il se faisait un devoir de venir faire la lecture des moniteurs de signes vitaux de la mère et des bébés et d'encourager également la jeune femme.

En fait, pendant le travail, Sara était impatiente, parfois sarcastique mais très courageuse. Elle ne laissait échapper que très rarement des gémissements et quelques petits cris et lorsque le médecin était allé voir Todd pour lui apporter les dernières nouvelles, il savait par le regard tourmenté du wraith que ce dernier pouvait ressentir profondément sa souffrance par leur lien...mais il bravait tout de même la colère froide et la menace dans les yeux jaune-vert du wraith, voyant ses mains s'ouvrir et se resserrer en poings spasmodiquement, comprenant son inquiétude...heureux toutefois que le colonel Sheppard et les marines soient là pour «contrôler la situation».

Une fois la contraction passée - et celle-ci avait été particulièrement violente! - Sara laissa Chhaya et les infirmières l'aider à s'installer confortablement, acceptant un verre d'eau...elle n'avait droit qu'à quelques gorgées.

Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle avait connu pire sous la main foudroyante du wraith, il restait que ça faisait vraiment mal d'accoucher! soliloqua-t-elle intérieurement.

À certains moments, elle maudissait intérieurement le wraith qui lui avait «suggéré» de porter sa progéniture et elle déversa sa colère encore bien plus sur elle-même pour avoir été assez idiote et naïve pour accepter tout cela. _Plus jamais!_ se disait-elle, alors qu'une autre contraction recommençait à tordre son ventre...elle mordit ses lèvres jusqu'au sang.

_Oh seigneur, seulement sept centimètres et rien n'avait bougé en une heure!_ Elle se demanda désespérément combien de temps encore elle pourrait endurer toute cette douleur, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'envoyer vers l'indienne qui lui parlait tranquillement, instillant ses instructions de respirer comme un mantra, un regard de pure haine alors que l'autre _ne souffrait pas, elle!..._ne savait donc pas ce qu'elle endurait. Elle faillit jeter aux orties cette méthode de respiration mais comme elle l'avait fait quelques quatre contractions plus tôt, - juste pour voir ce que ça ferait si elle ne respirait pas délibérément de cette façon - elle s'était tellement tordue de douleur sous la violente contraction qu'elle avait poussé un grand cri malgré elle...elle décida donc sagement d'obéir à sa jeune assistante qui somme toute, faisait un excellent travail.

-Voilà, disait Chhaya...c'est fini.

-Pour le moment! dit Sara d'une voix amère.

Ignorant le ton hargneux de la jeune femme, l'indienne étira le bras pour saisir un gobelet de styromousse qu'une infirmière venait juste d'apporter et porta le bord du verre aux lèvres asséchées de Sara.

-Oh, de la glace...super, soupira la voix apaisée de la jeune femme.

-Sucez-en une doucement, laissez-la fondre sur votre langue, c'est ça!

Jennifer Keller entra à son tour. Elle venait de faire la lecture des dernières données du scan prit il y avait deux minutes.

-Sara, le petit garçon est bel et bien engagé la tête la première et il a progressé dans sa descente. Il a basculé et je crois que le reste de la dilatation du col devrait se faire rondement et plus vite maintenant!

-Vous _croyez..._? ne put s'empêcher de croasser Sara d'un ton persifleur.

-Vous savez, on ne sait rien au sujet d'un accouchement d'hybrides, alors on ne peut que fonctionner avec des hypothèses basées sur le déclenchement du travail d'une femelle humaine, dit Keller d'un ton d'excuse mais gardant sa voix ferme et paisible, pas du tout offusquée de l'attitude impatiente de sa patiente.

-Je suis désolée, laissa finalement échapper Sara d'un ton bourru du bout des lèvres. Puis elle rajouta impatiemment:

-Donnez-moi ces scans que j'y jette un oeil! - puis adoucissant sa voix - _s'il-vous-plaît...!_

De médecin à médecin, Jennifer Keller ne put refuser, et puis...tout se passait bien maintenant, il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant sur l'imagerie médicale.

Sara regarda l'image de la première photo. Effectivement, son fils était très engagé et très bien placé dans le canal utérin mais elle fronça néanmoins les sourcils en remarquant le col pas toujours complètement effacé, alors que la tête était quasiment à sa porte. Elle soupira, sachant que cela voulait dire plus de douleur encore, pendant un temps indéterminé!

L'autre photo montrait la petite fille, paisiblement blottie tout contre le rebord de l'utérus, sa tête également vers le bas, prête à suivre le même chemin que son frère. Elle remit les photos à Jennifer Keller et lui fit un pâle sourire, se réinstallant contre les oreillers.

Depuis que le travail était commencé, quelque chose l'inquiétait. Elle pouvait sentir l'esprit de sa fille, actuellement se berçant dans un demi-sommeil et elle la savait angoissée par ce qui arrivait, s'accrochant désespérément avec confiance aux tentacules de l'esprit de sa mère, comme si elle était coupée de celui de son frère pour le moment.

Mais quand Sara était en contraction, il n'y avait rien d'autre que la douleur et son besoin désespéré de se concentrer sur sa respiration uniquement.

Par contre elle était angoissée de ne _rien _sentir du côté de l'esprit de son fils, comme s'il n'était plus là...elle eut subitement peur qu'il ne soit mort! Mais la lecture des signes vitaux et surtout le battement rapide mais régulier de son coeur reproduit par le moniteur placé aux cinq minutes sur son ventre la rassura...il était bien vivant!

Il était simplement dans une sorte d'état de stupeur, de stase bienheureuse...son esprit se taisait. Sara savait que la naissance devait être toute aussi souffrante pour le foetus, son petit corps malaxé continuellement et poussé vers la sortie, impitoyablement et sans possibilité de retour en arrière. Alors il s'anesthésiait probablement lui-même pour éviter un trop grand traumatisme. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se dire pour se convaincre elle-même!

Elle avait eu à une ou deux reprises la tentation de faire appeler Todd à son chevet mais elle était très bien entourée. Et elle n'endurerait pas facilement son angoisse et les ordres qu'il proférerait sûrement à tous d'un ton sonore et autoritaire, terrorisant la petite équipe qui jusqu'à maintenant travaillait d'une manière efficace, comme un moteur bien huilé.

Elle mordait ses lèvres pour ne pas trop crier, tentant de lui cacher sa douleur mais elle savait ses essais pitoyables et inutiles...parce que son inquiétude et sa douleur de la savoir en souffrance lui parvenait très bien par leur connexion.

Mais cela ne durait qu'une fraction de seconde et elle reprenait courage...comme elle l'avait déjà dit, elle avait connu pire et elle était forte, elle n'était pas la première également qui donnait naissance à des bébés!

A ce moment-là Teyla entra, venue relayer la physiothérapeute indienne. Bien que Sara appréciait beaucoup Chhaya, elle fut soulagée toutefois de voir revenir son amie.

-Je viens de voir les autres, dit l'athosienne en prenant la place de Chhaya au chevet de la jeune femme. Je leur ai apporté les nouvelles. Todd est comme un ours en cage, mais John se débrouille très bien avec lui!

Sara eut un petit ricanement.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, tous les deux se confronter tout en attendant! Que ce soit Todd ou bien John, ils se débrouillent tous les deux plutôt mal pour ce qui est d'attendre et de ne rien faire! rit-elle doucement.

Teyla sourit également à cette image.

-Le Dr. McKay est revenu il y a peu de temps prendre des nouvelles, mais il a été de nouveau..._banni_ de la salle d'attente, car il impatientait le colonel et votre Compagnon, semble-t-il...

Sara pouffa de rire.

-J'ai également rassuré le Major Lorne et le Lieutenant Laura Cadman, continua Teyla. Je suis allée donner des nouvelles également à monsieur Woolsey et au personnel de la salle de contrôle qui vous envoient tous leurs encouragements, continua Teyla de sa voix rassurante.

-Merci, dit Sara. Mais vous devriez plutôt passer vos pauses à vous reposer, vous savez! Je..

Mais elle fut interrompue par une autre contraction et elle saisit la main de Teyla, malaxant ses doigts avec force. L'athosienne fronça un peu les sourcils et cacha tout de suite la crispation de sa bouche sous la poigne trop forte de Sara.

-Encore une autre? dit-elle en se penchant avec attention sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Ouais...souffla Sara. Puis alors que la vague commençait à remonter de ses reins pour atteindre de pleine force toute sa matrice qui semblait se déchirer, elle oublia de respirer lentement et se crispa, poussa un cri de souffrance et de frustration alors que Teyla se rapprocha de Sara, se mettant à caresser son avant-bras pour tenter de lui apporter le plus réconfort possible.

_()()()()()_

Dans le silence de la petite salle, un cri parvint aux oreilles de Sheppard mais surtout à celles du wraith survolté qui arpentait toujours de long en large la pièce dont l'atmosphère était devenue plus qu'étouffante.

Todd se retourna et se figea, ses mâchoires se crispant, un éclair de rage dans les yeux.

Exaspéré, John soupira en priant de toutes ses forces tous les dieux de la Matrice Maternelle des Femmes de hâter le plus vite possible la fin de cet accouchement!

Il commençait à ne plus savoir quoi dire à son compagnon alien et lui-même, malgré les paroles rassurantes des deux médecins et de Teyla, se sentait très inquiet.

-Assoyez-vous, Todd! dit-il d'une voix légèrement exaspérée. Vous me donnez le tournis!

Todd poussa un grognement retentissant, refusant de se plier à la demande de Sheppard. Il recommença son manège: trois pas en avant vers la gauche, tourner, arrêt de quelques secondes, puis trois pas vers la droite...le bruit sonore des talons de ses bottes noires emplissant l'atmosphère comme un danger imminent.

-On vient juste de nous dire qu'elle en est à huit centimètres et que la fin du travail se rapproche, dit Sheppard imperturbable.

-Cela fait tout de même onze heures maintenant que cela dure, _Shepppaarde!_ gronda la voix basse du wraith.

-Calmez-vous. Ça ne devrait plus être long maintenant!

Puis le colonel eut une idée.

-Tiens, si on parlait d'autre chose pour passer le temps et alléger l'attente? dit-il d'un faux ton guilleret.

Todd s'arrêta à nouveau et fixa l'humain puis il se rapprocha avec un sourire énigmatique qui étira lentement ses lèvres, pour s'arrêter à même pas un pied du chef militaire d'Atlantis.

-Fort bien, dit-il avec ce ton dans sa voix qui fit se crisper John Sheppard.

Il se demanda ce que le salaud avait en tête...il reconnaissait trop bien la lueur impitoyable et évaluatrice ainsi que le demi-sourire amusé du wraith.

-Où en êtes-vous donc avec votre prisonnier...colonel? lâcha Todd d'une voix trop tranquille.

John Sheppard jura intérieurement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de tenter d'éloigner les pensées de Todd de sa Compagne en douleur? Évidemment, l'esprit retors du wraith avait tout de suite sauté sur une des «difficultés» qu'il y avait en ce moment entre les atlantes et leur allié wraith.

Sheppard pourtant rétorqua d'un ton imperturbable:

-Pas tellement plus avancé qu'hier, Todd. Mais cependant nos informateurs ont découvert qu'il avait de la famille sur Orvan. Monsieur Woolsey doit les rencontrer le plus tôt possible et s'ils sont d'accord, ils pourront aller rencontrer le prisonnier à sa cellule...j'ai comme une idée que notre gars va changer d'avis alors et se mettra à parler à toute vitesse comme il ne l'a jamais fait!

Todd sembla soupeser les mots de Sheppard, levant son menton et plissant ses lèvres pâles. Puis il s'avança prestement jusqu'à Sheppard, envahissant à nouveau sa bulle personnelle, penchant sa tête vers lui.

-Colonel...comme vous le savez, le temps presse pour retrouver celui que vous appelez «Michael».

-C'est peut-être simplement sa copie, Todd...fit hâtivement Sheppard. Ou bien un petit groupe de rebelles fanatiques qui ont repris son plan de destruction systématique de la..-

-_PEU IMPORTE!_ tonna la voix impatiente du Commandant wraith. Vous avez refusé de me remettre directement Kolya lorsque vous le trouverez, soit! Je n'ai pas fait de progrès malheureusement lors de mes propres recherches pour retrouver ce renégat genii... (ce qui n'était pas tout-à-fait vrai, vu les informations précises fournies par Méroc dernièrement mais cela, John Sheppard l'ignorait!)

-….mais je ne supporterai pas d'être encore une fois mis à l'écart des recherches menant à l'endroit où se cache cette Abomination! continua le wraith. C'est à cause d'une de vos expériences déplorables et honteuses sur un de mon espèce que tous ces malheurs nous sont arrivés, wraith _**et**_ humains ensembles, Sheppard!

Todd fit une pause, fulminant, laissant du temps au colonel pour intégrer l'importance de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Sheppard songea à accuser le wraith du même manque évident d'éthique, vu qu'il avait sans vergogne mis sa soeur enceinte, elle qui était sur le point de donner naissance à une _«autre expérience résultant du croisement de deux espèces aliennes différentes». _

Mais il changea subitement d'avis devant le regard noir que lui lançait le wraith, se demandant alors combien de respirations il aurait encore pu prendre avant que Todd ne termine sa vie, s'il avait osé même esquisser une parole à ce sujet!

-Nous en sommes conscients Todd, reprit prudemment Sheppard. Et nous faisons tout notre possible, humainement parlant, pour découvrir où il se cache! La clé est effectivement en possession de notre prisonnier mais considérant qu'il est aussi une victime là-dedans, nous avons encore une chance de le faire parler en lui faisant voir sa famille...en lui faisant miroiter l'avantage qu'il en obtiendrait en reprenant sa forme humaine, grâce à une chirurgie révolutionnaire. Il pourra à nouveau rejoindre les siens! Nous sommes si près de réussir alors...ne nous gâchez pas tout avec vos menaces!

La fin du discours de Sheppard était pleine de défiance mais il avait senti que Todd commençait à lâcher prise.

Mais c'était peut-être plutôt dû à son inquiétude grandissante pour Sara qui n'en finissait pas d'accoucher, plutôt qu'à un ramollissement des méthodes persuasives du Commandant wraith.

-N'oubliez pas que je m'attends à ce que vous me remettiez _**toutes **_vos informations relativement à cette action, colonel! dit finalement Todd après avoir laissé mijoter Sheppard dans un long silence inconfortable.

Il se retourna et John crut qu'il allait reprendre sa marche lancinante et agaçante de long en large sur le sol recouvert de carreaux de vinyle lantéen, quitte à user toujours le même endroit. Mais le grand wraith se dirigea vers un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente et s'y laissa tomber, s'installant cette fois-ci dans une pose méditative, fermant ses yeux et collant ensemble le bout de ses longs doigts verts aux ongles longs et foncés, comme Sheppard l'avait vu faire un nombre incalculable de fois dans le confinement de sa cellule dans le quartier carcéral de la cité.

Sheppard respecta le désir de Todd de rester en paix, soulagé malgré lui. Il s'installa lui-même sur un des fauteuils placé le plus loin possible du wraith, satisfait du silence qui s'était installé dans la petite pièce...hormis les quelques mouvements inconfortables des deux marines à l'entrée qui bougèrent d'un pied sur l'autre, remettant leur P90 sur leurs côtés, se fixant l'un l'autre avec des regards confus et circonspects puis reprenant leur expression figée de sentinelles.

_()()()()()_

-Bien Sara...je peux maintenant affirmer que vous êtes complète! dit Carson Becket avec un grand sourire satisfait, se relevant et enlevant en même temps ses gants de latex.

-C'est pas trop tôt! grommela Sara Sheppard en expirant, se recouchant contre les oreillers alors que Marie essuyait à nouveau son front couvert de sueur.

Une fois rendue à sept centimètres et demi, elle avait vu le temps du travail se réduire à une heure finalement alors qu'elle en avait appréhendé plus. Elle se retourna vers Teyla, lui souriant bravement.

L'athosienne la regarda avec sympathie.

Son propre accouchement s'était bien sûr passé dans des conditions périlleuses et angoissantes sur la ruche de Michael, lors de son sauvetage par la petite équipe du colonel Sheppard. Mais elle avait quand même eu la chance incroyable et cela pour un premier enfant, de n'avoir qu'une heure et demi de contractions, suivi de quelques poussées et hop! Torren était né sans anicroche.

Mais pour Sara le travail avait été long. Ce n'était pas fini, car rien ne disait que le moment de la poussée hors de l'utérus, qui devrait se faire deux fois de suite, serait plus facile! Elle regarda la jeune femme, brave mais épuisée.

Des mèches de sa chevelure foncée étaient collées sur son front et ses joues et le reste pendait en poignées désordonnées sur ses épaules ou plaquées par la sueur dans son dos. Son front et le dessus de sa lèvre étaient couverts d'un fin fil de transpiration et pourtant, la climatisation fonctionnait à fond dans la salle d'accouchement.

Même sa chemise d'hôpital collait contre son torse et Teyla profita de la sortie de Carson Becket qui était allé quérir Jennifer Keller pour la suite des évènements pour lui offrir de la laver sommairement avec une serviette trempée. Puis elle accepta la blouse longue d'hôpital propre et sèche que lui tendit l'infirmière Marie.

-Merci...ça fait du bien! dit la voix lasse de Sara une fois que l'athosienne eut terminé sa toilette de base mais rafraîchissante.

Les contractions semblaient s'être calmées depuis un bon cinq minutes, ce qui était un miracle en soi pensait Sara, puisque depuis une bonne heure, elles se rapprochaient au 80 secondes et moins!

-Vous devriez bientôt sentir des poussées incontrôlables, lui dit Jennifer Keller qui venait d'entrer la première, suivie de Carson Becket et de Chhaya. Il va falloir les contrôler d'abord et ne _pas_ pousser tout de suite, tant que je ne vous le dirai pas...il ne faudrait pas qu'il y ait enflure ou déchirure du col!

Sara hocha la tête et une infirmière lui dégagea les jambes, tirant les étriers à sa portée pour qu'elle se prépare à y poser les pieds quand le besoin se ferait sentir.

Plus tôt, Carson et Jennifer avaient parlé ensemble.

Le Docteur Becket avait craint pendant un certain temps - en fait, entre la dilatation sept et celle complète - que la membrane inconnue qui recouvrait l'intérieur de l'utérus de Sara n'empêche le travail normal des muscles utérins de se faire. Mais il avait été soulagé de voir au dernier scan qu'elle s'était résorbée. Même les veines violacées et pas très jolies de son ventre semblaient pâlir et diminuer et comme l'avait promis Méroc qui les avait informé auparavant de leur utilité chez les femelles wraith, elles commençaient à être moins dures au toucher et plus fuyantes. Elles disparaîtraient donc facilement dans les jours suivant l'accouchement.

Toutes ses craintes d'avoir à faire une césarienne de toute urgence s'étaient envolées...maintenant, il semblait que l'arrivée du premier bébé était en bonne voie!

-Oh...je crois que je ressens cette envie de pousser dont vous parliez! dit Sara en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ok...alors au travail! dit gaiement Jennifer Keller qui avait décidé d'un commun accord avec Carson de prendre la suite, puisque Sara semblait plus à l'aise avec une femme pour accoucher.

_()()()()()_

Aidée de Chhaya à gauche et de Teyla à sa droite qui la soutenaient toutes deux par un bras, Sara forçait comme une damnée depuis un bon quinze minutes.

Elle avait cru naïvement que le pire était fait mais il lui semblait qu'inspirer, puis bloquer sa respiration et forcer très fort sous les encouragements patients de Chhaya, était encore plus difficile que précédemment pendant les contractions!

Jennifer vérifiait à chaque fois et bien que le col soit largement dilaté et permette le passage du bébé, il semblait que la petite tête reculait dans la chaleur du passage utérin pourtant étroit.

-Vous poussez mal, Sara...dit Chhaya d'une voix calme, dépourvue de reproche.

-_COMMENT ÇA, JE POUSSE MAL?_ s'exclama la jeune femme, complètement à bout.

Teyla jeta un regard aigu à l'indienne et parla d'une voix conciliante:

-Sara...vous êtes simplement épuisée, c'est normal après toutes ces heures de travail! Mais il en reste si peu encore...rassemblez tout votre courage, votre fils sera bientôt là! termina l'athosienne avec un sourire rayonnant.

Chhaya lança un regard d'excuse à la fois vers Sara et Teyla et elle tendit encore une fois le verre de glaçons à la jeune parturiente qui en suça un pour se calmer et rafraîchir sa gorge et sa bouche sèches.

-À la prochaine, je sens que ça va y être! dit Jennifer Keller d'une voix encourageante, reprenant sa position d'attente entre les jambes de la jeune femme.

-Oh là, ça pousse très...trrrrèès fort! dit Sara d'une voix essoufflée.

-Allez, dit la jeune physiothérapeute indienne en lançant un regard vers Teyla alors que toutes les deux soulevaient Sara en la maintenant par les épaules pour l'aider à pousser. On sort ce bébé-là cette fois-ci! Poussez fort!

Le visage de la jeune femme devint très rouge puis blême alors qu'elle bloquait sa respiration. Elle cria en expirant, forçant de tout son coeur, mettant toute son énergie restante.

Jennifer poussa un petit cri de triomphe quand la tête se présenta finalement sans rentrer en dedans, glissant doucement vers l'extérieur alors que Teyla exhortait Sara à continuer de pousser sans s'arrêter. La jeune médecin put passer un doigt sous le cou du bébé et dégager le cordon ombilical, puis elle introduisit une petite poire dans la bouche du bébé pour dégager sa gorge du mucus. Elle fit ensuite de même avec les voies respiratoires nasales. Une dernière poussée mit enfin au monde le premier enfant de Sara Sheppard alors que cette dernière poussait un grand cri à la fois de souffrance et de soulagement.

Presque simultanément résonna faiblement un tout petit chuintement qui ressemblait au feulement d'un petit lionceau ou de quelque animal félin. Ce fut aux oreilles de Sara le plus joli son sur terre! Un autre petit cri si singulier se fit entendre de la part du bébé, plus fort et indigné cette fois-ci. Le personnel, soulagé et ravi, se mit à rire.

Sara s'était laissé tomber sur le lit, expirant enfin bruyamment.

Chhaya et Teyla jetèrent à la dérobée un regard curieux et plein d'appréhension vers le nouveau-né mais Marie, qui avait recueilli le bébé des bras de Jennifer, lança un sourire rassurant vers les deux femmes et une Sara complètement éreintée. Le bébé était pâle mais mignon, et somme toute normal à première vue.

Marie le débarrassa de tous les liquides qui recouvraient le bébé et l'examina rapidement et soigneusement en l'essuyant, coupant finalement le cordon ombilical. Puis elle l'enveloppa dans une grande serviette préalablement réchauffée et se tourna vers Sara qui venait justement de dire:

-Je veux le voir! Est-ce qu'il est...normal?

Jennifer Keller avait suivi l'examen brièvement mené par Marie. Elle savait bien qu'avant de faire un examen plus complet du petit hybride, elle devait permettre à sa mère de le voir et le prendre dans ses bras.

Et bien que tout le monde sache que ce bébé, une nouvelle sorte d'hybride mi-humain mi-wraith n'était pas «normal» en soi, Sara Sheppard était en droit de calmer son angoisse en examinant son bébé pour s'assurer qu'il soit en pleine santé.

Jennifer et Marie se regardèrent et sourirent.

-Il est mignon comme tout! dit Marie en tendant le petit paquet enveloppé à la jeune mère.

Sara Sheppard regardait enfin pour la première fois son fils.

Elle le maintint au bout de ses bras, émerveillée.

D'abord elle aperçut une petite tête qui était recouverte de fines mèches blanches, pour le moment courtes et drues, presque complètement débarrassées du mucus de la naissance.

Bien sûr la peau du bébé était plus pâle que celle d'un nouveau-né tout-à-fait humain mais pas verte comme chez celle d'un wraith. Elle était plutôt d'une couleur crème bleutée. Sara posa un doigt hésitant sur la petite joue du bébé qui avait les yeux fermés. De longs cils blancs et soyeux ombrageaient à peine les paupières où se jouaient de fines lignes de veinules bleutées mais avec soulagement, elle constata que la peau translucide n'avait pas la vilaine allure de celle de l'hybride nommé Michael, ce qu'elle avait tant craint! Le minuscule nez était également totalement humain.

_Pas_ de fentes faciales wraith sur les joues non plus mais les lèvres étaient exsangues et légèrement mauves. La bouche était cependant de la même en forme en coeur que chez tous les bébés humains. Elle repoussa un peu vers le bas la lèvre inférieure et constata la présence de minuscules petites dents, très blanches et toutes pareilles...des dents semblables à celles des wraith, mais beaucoup moins grandes et impressionnantes. Cependant, elle leva la tête vers Chhaya et lui dit:

-Oh là...pas question que j'allaite!

Le jeune indienne qui lui avait demandé précédemment si elle allait nourrir ses enfants, n'argumenta pas du tout avec elle.

Alors que Sara caressait prudemment la joue et le petit menton du bébé, les petits yeux s'ouvrirent soudain tout grand. Sara expira lentement de stupéfaction en découvrant des yeux félins d'un beau jaune ambre, wraith il est vrai mais avec une expression si humaine et curieuse qu'elle en eut soudain les larmes aux yeux.

Son petit garçon la regardait en penchant sa petite tête de côté, tentant d'échapper à la lumière violente en clignant des yeux.

Jennifer Keller éteignit le scialytique et ouvrit une lumière plus tamisée au chevet du lit de Sara. Puis le focus de ses petits yeux s'ajusta très bien et il ouvrit encore plus grand ses yeux, sa petite bouche faisant un «ô» tout-à-fait mignon...comme s'il reconnaissait la femme qui lui faisait son plus beau sourire!

-Oh mais tu es mignon à croquer, toi! murmura Sara en s'étonnant encore une fois de la perfection de son fils.

Puis elle rajouta plus solennellement, d'une voix tremblante d'émotion contenue.

-Bienvenue, Declan ( *)...

-Declan? C'est un très joli nom! dit Teyla, totalement séduite par le bébé hybride. Est-ce que ça signifie quelque chose en particulier, Sara?

-Sur terre, c'est un prénom celte. Ça signifie: _«plein de bonté»._ Mais disons que j'aime aussi la sonorité de ce nom!

Teyla regarda solennellement Sara. La jeune femme avait voulu que le nom de son fils soit significatif de la nouvelle génération de ces hybrides wraith. Plus de mal_..._mais juste de la droiture, de la bonté...le représentant de l'ère d'un nouveau jour dans cette galaxie!

Était-elle naïve ou bien cela se pouvait-il qu'il en soit ainsi dans ce monde si rude et si sauvage? se demanda l'athosienne. _Et les_ _wraith_...pourraient-ils changer et oublier leur nature agressive pour enfin vivre en paix entre eux...et avec les humains?

Elle sourit enfin à la jeune femme, hochant la tête pour approuver encore une fois le choix du prénom du bébé.

-Regardez-le! s'exclama alors Marie. Est-ce possible? Il vient à peine de naître et il semble parfaitement nous voir, tout comme un bébé humain de deux ou trois mois!

En fait, le petit avait un regard hébété mais il tournait un regard curieux et avide de tout, surtout quand les voix humaines retentirent autour de lui. Il semblait surtout fasciné par la voix et le visage de sa mère.

Jennifer Keller brandit un doigt devant les yeux du bébé et se mit à le promener. Le petit Declan fit parfaitement le focus et le suivit, semblant parfaitement en maîtrise de sa faculté de vision.

-Oui, vous avez raison! dit Keller. J'imagine qu'on va avoir pas mal de surprises avec ce gaillard!

Puis elle regarda Sara de nouveau, tentant de la sortir de sa fascination quand elle regardait fièrement son fils nouveau-né qui ne cessait maintenant de la fixer solennellement.

-Est-ce que les contractions ont recommencé? demanda la jeune médecin. Il nous reste la petite fille à faire naître, rappela-t-elle à Sara.

-Non. Pas encore! dit Sara, sortant péniblement de sa contemplation.

-Il s'est passé cinq minutes je crois...je vais passer un scan pour voir où ça en est.

Jennifer installa l'appareil portable au-dessus du bas-ventre de Sara et se concentra sur l'image que tous les autres regardèrent également.

-La petite semble s'engager plus lentement, mais ça ne sera plus long je crois, dit la jeune femme.

Sara se mit à examiner attentivement le petit corps en le dénudant par petites parties, satisfaite de voir qu'il avait tous ses membres et rien de suspect. Elle regarda avidement la main droite du bébé, constatant qu'aucune esquisse de fente nourricière wraith ne se profilait!

Elle en avait parlé auparavant avec Todd et elle savait que les enfants wraith ne possédait pas cet organe nourricier qui n'apparaissait qu'à l'adolescence, mais ils avaient cependant l'ombre d'une petite cicatrice rosée sur la main droite à la naissance. Mais comme ces nouveaux hybrides créés grâce à la thérapie génique de cette génération n'auraient jamais à se nourrir d'humains, Todd lui avait fait la promesse solennelle qu'aucun organe nourricier manuel n'apparaîtrait, et c'était ici le cas. Elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

Après son examen, Sara referma la couverture qui langeait le bébé et embrassant doucement la peau tiède de son front, elle le tendit à Sandy.

-S'il-vous-plaît...allez présenter son fils à Todd, dit-elle fièrement.

Mais Sandy frémit à cette seule pensée. _Déposer un petit être si innocent dans les bras d'un grand prédateur wraith?_

Teyla sembla comprendre la crainte timide de la jeune fille et tendit plutôt ses bras vers l'enfant, hochant la tête vers Sara:

-Donnez-le moi plutôt, dit-elle. Je vais aller le lui montrer, Sara!

On entendit l'expiration soulagée et embarrassée de Sandy.

-Oh je crois que la petite s'en vient! dit soudain Sara en regardant calmement Chhaya et Jennifer.

-Les contractions reviennent? demanda Jennifer Keller.

Sara hocha simplement la tête en s'installant à nouveau, soulevant ses jambes pour passer ses pieds dans les étriers car selon la jeune médecin, les choses iraient plus vite cette fois-ci, le passage étant fait!

Elle s'arma de patience et de courage alors qu'elle suivit du regard l'athosienne qui sortait de la salle d'accouchement avec le précieux petit paquet dans ses bras. Le bébé poussa encore un de ses petits cris de félins, comme s'il protestait du fait qu'on l'éloigne de sa mère...

_()()()()()_

Les deux mâles dans la petite salle d'attente relevèrent brusquement leur tête en même temps.

Todd et Sheppard se regardèrent, soudain alertés alors qu'un grand cri retentissait à travers les murs pourtant bien insonorisés de la salle d'accouchement.

Aussitôt, un tout petit feulement suivit le cri à gorge déployée de Sara. Todd ouvrit de grands yeux à la fois pleins d'inquiétude et d'espoir vers le frère de Sara.

Sheppard n'avait jamais vu le grand wraith aussi vulnérable que maintenant...le réalisant, Todd poussa un feulement de dépit mais reprit contenance tout de suite.

-Il semble que votre fils soit né! dit John Sheppard d'une voix triomphante.

Bientôt, après les cris de la mère et du bébé, une sorte de long «Ahhhhhhhhhhh!» victorieux, suivi d'autres bruits de voix pleines d'allégresse retentirent malgré les murs hermétiques. John devina que tout le monde réagissait avec joie et soulagement. L'émotion devait être à son comble là-bas!

Todd esquissa un mouvement si rapide pour aller vers la porte communicante que John eut à peine le temps de le rejoindre et de tenter de l'arrêter, projetant son bras pour le retenir.

Il n'aurait pu de toute façon stopper la grande masse imposante de l'alien mais Todd se tourna vers lui, irrité.

-Je veux voir ma Compagne et mon fils..._maintenant! _dit la voix vibrante et indignée du wraith.

-Euuhhh, je comprends Todd...mais ce n'est pas fini! Votre fille n'est pas encore au monde et vous savez bien que Sara..-

Ce fut l'arrivée de Teyla qui interrompit Sheppard qui ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire ou faire pour empêcher le wraith de faire irruption dans la salle d'accouchement. Il poussa un soupir de reconnaissance et de soulagement.

L'athosienne s'avança avec confiance vers le grand alien vert qui s'était retourné vers la porte et figé brusquement. Son regard intense était maintenant concentré uniquement sur le petit paquet blanc et grouillant dans les bras de Teyla Emmagan.

-Voici votre fils, Todd...Sara l'a prénommé Declan.

Elle s'approcha de Todd et vit que le Commandant wraith restait gauchement figé sur place, comme s'il se demandait quoi faire du bébé.

-Tendez les bras! dit l'athosienne d'un ton confiant.

Sheppard et les marines frémirent imperceptiblement. Même si c'était le fils de Todd, il était difficile de voir ce wraith qui tendit finalement un bras pour toucher doucement du bout du doigt le front découvert de sa progéniture.

Le colonel avait l'air d'avoir avalé du vinaigre mais il combattit le désir violent de courir vers le bébé et de l'arracher au wraith pour le protéger. C'était son père après tout...et le désir de sa soeur que son fils lui soit apporté. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il assiste à la naissance, mais lui avait au moins promis de lui faire voir l'enfant le plus tôt possible.

Todd saisit enfin adroitement son fils, l'installant dans le creux d'un seul bras. De sorte que sa petite tête reposait dans le creux de son coude et le reste de son corps atteignait à peine le début de son poignet. Teyla se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas dire au wraith de le tenir des deux bras, mais Todd semblait avoir la situation et l'équilibre du bébé bien en main.

C'était tout un spectacle que de voir cette petite chose innocente au creux du bras du prédateur apex de cette galaxie!

Maintenant, l'enfant ne pleurait pas ni ne bougeait. Il se contentait d'ouvrir ses yeux ambre de petit wraith sur son père, pas du tout apeuré par le visage long et vert qui le regarda d'abord d'une façon impassible et évaluatrice.

Les grands yeux verts-ambré rencontrèrent les petits yeux dorés, puis soudain un sourire de satisfaction et de fierté étira les lèvres blêmes du grand wraith.

Il effleura adroitement l'esprit du garçon hybride, prudent de ne pas l'envahir trop brusquement. Mais le petit Declan ne vacilla même pas et cligna simplement des yeux, semblant reconnaître son géniteur. Ses petits poings refermés et crispés, son regard fixé tranquillement dans les yeux intenses du prédateur, sans peur ni surprise, comme si tous deux échangeait une sorte de dialogue secret et muet que personne d'autre ne pouvait partager. Puis il baîlla comiquement. Peu importe que ce soit d'ennui ou d'une envie bien naturelle de dormir. Tout le monde dans la petite pièce sembla expirer enfin de soulagement!

Todd eut un petit rire de gorge et se tourna vers Sheppard avec une expression que le colonel ne lui avait jamais vu: _un mélange d'orgueil et de vulnérabilité! _Sheppard sut plus que jamais que leur allié wraith ferait _tout en son pouvoir_ pour que rien de mal n'arrive à sa progéniture ni à Sara et par extension...à ses alliés d'Atlantis.

_-Shep-paaaarde!_ Votre soeur m'a donné un fils intelligent et vigoureux, laissa-t-il finalement tomber d'une voix de stentor qui ne fit même pas sursauter le bébé maintenant endormi. Puis comme s'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire du petit, il s'approcha du frère de Sara et tendit son bras au creux duquel reposait le bébé pour qu'il le prenne à son tour.

Sheppard s'exécuta, le prenant précautionneusement avec ses deux mains. Le bébé ne broncha même pas quand son oncle l'installa mieux. Il continuait à dormir comme si un tremblement de terre même ne réussirait pas à le sortir du sommeil!

Teyla regarda Sheppard et son neveu endormi avec attendrissement, puis se retourna vers le wraith:

-Sara est en train de donner naissance à la petite fille...ça ne devrait pas tarder. Vous savez quel nom elle veut lui donner? Elle a refusé de nous le dire.

-Mmm! fit Todd avec une moue dubitative. Vous les humains et votre obsession de nommer les individus! J'ai dit à Sara que nous ne nommions jamais les enfants wraith, car ils risquent de mourir jeunes. Ils n'ont pas encore prouvé de toute façon leur valeur ni pris de rôle dans la communauté. Ce n'est qu'à l'âge adulte qu'ils reçoivent une dénomination les distinguant en tant qu'individus. Mais elle a tenu à trouver des noms à nos enfants, car ils sont aussi demi-humains.

-Elle a bien fait! dit Sheppard en hochant la tête.

-…mais pour répondre à votre question, dit Todd en se tournant vers Teyla, non...Sara n'a pas daigné me dire le nom de ma fille et je viens juste d'apprendre de votre bouche celui de mon fils. J'imagine que c'est une forme de représailles, du fait que je n'ai pas voulu être inclus dans le choix de leurs prénoms! Je l'ai laissé les trouver toute seule, termina le wraith en haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent.

Puis, d'une façon plus sérieuse il regarda l'athosienne avec un peu d'inquiétude:

-Et Sara...comment va-t-elle?

-Elle est épuisée mais comme je vous l'ai dit, la naissance de votre fille ne saurait tarder. Quand je suis sortie avec le bébé, le Docteur Keller m'a affirmé qu'il ne restait pas plus de cinq minutes, si Sara poussait assez fort...

-Eh bien qu'attendez-vous? reprit le wraith d'un ton sévère. Allez l'aider! Vous direz à Sara que je veux voir ma fille et la voir également dès que tout sera terminé.

Teyla acquiesça, ne s'offensant pas du ton autoritaire du wraith. Elle quitta la petite salle pour retourner en salle d'accouchement.

(*) : Declan: prononcez _«diclann»._

(à suivre)


	4. Chapter 4

_Renaissance II_

_Chapitre IV_

_**Atlantis...**_

À peine deux minutes après que Teyla se soit joint au personnel médical dans la salle d'accouchement, Sara mit au monde sa fille.

Marie s'occupa du bébé de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait pour le garçon, dégageant ses voies respiratoires, enlevant le vernix de son corps, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures pendant que Jennifer Keller passait le scanner au-dessus du ventre de sa patiente pour situer le placenta.

-Bon...il va falloir pousser encore un grand coup Sara, dit Jennifer...il faut que le placenta sorte et il me semble énorme.

Sara soupira puis se réinstalla pour effectuer une dernière poussée, soutenue par les bras par Teyla et Chhaya. Cette fois pas besoin de se reprendre, elle se débarrassa enfin du placenta.

Marie avait entretemps enveloppé la petite hybride dans une couverture réchauffée et la tendit à Sara qui était impatiente de voir sa fille.

Le bébé avait la même couleur de chair, le visage chiffonné mais pas mal semblable à celui de son frère jumeau. Mais ses cheveux, fins et plus longs que ceux du petit garçon, était d'un rouge acajou flamboyant! Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux sur le monde et sur sa mère en poussant ce petit feulement de bébé fauve, Sara découvrit des yeux verts lumineux qui ressemblaient beaucoup aux siens, si ce n'était du fait qu'ils avaient aussi la forme de ceux d'un wraith. Mais le vert n'était pas étrange et effrayant comme ceux des hybrides de Michael. Encore une fois, Sara poussa un soupir de soulagement...elle avait bien sûr examiné la petite paume de sa main, également exempte de fente nourricière.

Elle caressa la joue du bébé comme elle l'avait fait pour son frère:

-Hello Alexandra! Tu es la bienvenue toi aussi sur Atlantis! murmura-t-elle.

L'enfant la regarda aussi gravement que l'avait fait Declan, une lueur de connaissance dans ses grands yeux comme si elle lui disait _«oui, oui, je sais bien qui tu es!». _Sara ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître un peu de la condescendance de son père dans le petit regard sérieux du poupon.

-C'est aussi un très bon nom...? dit Teyla, attendant de toute évidence la signification du prénom de la petite fille.

-Alexandra était une impératrice de Russie, dit simplement Sara.

Mais Teyla haussa un sourcil. Elle avait lu des livres empruntés sur les civilisations de la terre depuis qu'elle faisait partie de l'expédition d'Atlantis, mais sa connaissance sur l'histoire des familles royales de la planète Terre était limitée!

-Les impératrices étaient des super-reines, expliqua Sara. Je ne crois pas qu'il en existe encore sur terre cependant. Mais je trouvais que ce prénom avait une consonance royale et comme les reines sont un élément important de la communauté wraith...

Teyla hocha la tête et sourit.

-Elle vous ressemble, dit doucement Jennifer.

-Eh bien je ne sais pas dit Sara, mais je suis heureuse que mes deux bébés semblent en santé et qu'il y ait somme toute beaucoup de facteurs humains en eux!

-En parlant de cela, dit Carson Becket qui venait d'entrer. Vous aurez besoin de repos, donc je veux vous garder ici au moins une semaine. Et puis cela me donnera l'occasion d'examiner les enfants comme il faut!

Sara ne pouvait qu'être d'accord, quoiqu'elle se demandait si Todd accepterait qu'elle demeure sept jours entiers sur Atlantis?

C'est à ce moment qu'entra Sandy, le visage blême et apeuré.

-Docteur Becket, fit-elle en s'adressant à son supérieur médical. Le wraith fait tout un boucan pour venir voir sa Compagne et le deuxième bébé. Qu'est-ce que je fais?

Sara se mit à rire.

-Eh bien vous pouvez le faire entrer, Sandy!

Carson acquiesça de la tête pour approuver.

Ce fut d'abord son frère qui portait le petit garçon que vit Sara en premier lieu. Il fut suivi de près par Todd qui entra en coup de vent, se figeant devant le tableau de Sara étendue sur le lit, bien lavée et changée par les soins des infirmières et recouverte d'une couverture chaude et propre.

Elle sourit simplement à Todd qui s'avança tranquillement. Il fixa d'abord la jeune mère, puis la petite fille très éveillée qui fixait ce wraith comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde qu'un grand alien vert imposant soit son père!

Souriant du même sourire orgueilleux et satisfait, Todd tendit le bras et prit la petite de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait pour Declan...d'un seul bras et le bébé s'adapta parfaitement entre le creux du coude et le début du poignet du wraith. Elle eut même le bon goût de pousser ce petit feulement félin qui ravit visiblement le wraith. La tendresse soudaine dans les yeux de Todd le rendit tout aussi vulnérable et fier qu'au moment où il avait tenu son fils dans ses bras auparavant.

Sheppard avait atteint le côté du lit de sa soeur:

-Comment ça va, petite soeur...pas trop dur?

-Mmmm...j'ai connu pire mais je suis pas mal contente que ça soit fini! dit Sara, souriante.

Sheppard lui sourit puis posa un baiser fraternel sur le front de la jeune femme qui lui semblait épuisée. Elle tourna son regard vers le wraith et dit, attendrie:

- Voici ta fille...elle se nomme Alexandra.

Todd leva enfin les yeux du petit visage fascinant du bébé et fit un sourire plein de douceur et de reconnaissance à Sara.

Teyla prit enfin le bébé des bras de son père pour le déposer dans ceux de son oncle, après que Marie lui ait reprit le petit garçon encore endormi. Le wraith atteignit alors rapidement le chevet du lit de Sara et prit le fauteuil qui s'y trouvait pour s'y poser et prendre les deux mains de sa Compagne, la regardant avec intensité et dévotion.

-Euh...hummmm, fit Sheppard. Je crois qu'on devrait les laisser seuls un peu tous les deux, qu'en dites-vous?

Il s'était adressé à tout le monde et Chhaya, Marie et Sandy hochèrent la tête car de toute façon, leur travail était terminé. Carson Becket suivit également le colonel Sheppard:

-Amenez-moi votre nièce de l'autre côté, colonel...et vous, Marie, amenez le garçon. Je vais examiner les deux bébés.

Il fit signe à Teyla et Jennifer de le suivre, mais cette dernière fit ses dernières recommandations avant de quitter la pièce:

-Sara, j'aimerais que vous vous reposiez. Je vais revenir tout-à-l'heure et le père devra sortir pour me laisser vous examiner encore une fois et vous laisser dormir après. Le travail a été long et épuisant!

Elle ne fut pas du tout impressionnée par le regard féroce que lui lança le wraith en forme de réprobation. Sara avait saisi le visage de Todd entre ses mains pour retourner ses yeux vers les siens.

-Elle a raison, tu sais...dit-elle doucement. Elle soupira d'aise, heureuse que l'accouchement soit terminé, que tout se soit assez bien passé.

Ç'avait été bien long en effet et ça faisait mal, tellement qu'elle ne pensait pas repasser par cette expérience. Mais voir Todd avec ses bébés dans les bras valaient bien toutes les longues heures de souffrance qu'elle venait de traverser!

Todd la regarda intensément et son regard vert-ambré sembla se fondre dans les yeux verts lumineux de sa Compagne:

-Petite humaine...dit-il doucement, reprenant ses deux mains entre les siennes et embrassant le bout de ses doigts avec dévotion. Ce que tu as fais pour mon espèce est magnifique et admirable...et nos enfants qui sont l'avenir des wraith, sont tous deux brillants, forts et splendides!

-Eh bien merci, mais je ne les ai pas fait toute seule! dit Sara avec une voix taquine.

-Sais-tu à quel point tu m'es chère...et tout ce que tu signifies pour moi, Sara Sheppard? dit le wraith, intense et grave.

Sara le regarda solennellement:

-…et sais-tu à quel point je t'aime, Todd?

_()()()()()_

Avant de céder à un sommeil bien mérité, Sara voulut absolument se rendre à la pièce dans l'infirmerie qui avait été assignée comme pouponnière temporaire.

Carson Becket et Jennifer Keller y examinaient les jumeaux.

Todd l'accompagna et bien que les deux docteurs soient un peu mal à l'aise de la proximité du wraith, ils ne purent dénier la présence du père auprès de ses enfants.

Examinés plus méticuleusement, les petits hybrides se révélèrent en effet en pleine santé, bien plus éveillés que des tous nouveaux nés totalement humains. Stimulés, leurs yeux s'ouvraient tout grand sur le monde et les gens autour d'eux et rien ne leur échappait! D'habitude, un bébé naissant humain avait de la misère à faire le focus, ne voyant pas très bien jusqu'à deux mois de vie.

Mais les petits hybrides avaient déjà une vue excellente et le regard calme et curieux de leurs yeux de chat dérangeait même un peu les médecins qui les examinaient.

Leurs réflexes étaient alertes, leurs mouvements plus contrôlés que ceux spasmodiques de bébés humains de quelques heures. Ils ne ressentaient apparemment pas le besoin de pleurer, poussant plutôt cette sorte de petit feulement de gros chatons sauvages, si un des médecins étirait un tant soit peu trop leurs petits membres encore ramenés sur eux-même, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient encore de la misère à affronter la température fraîche environnante de la pièce.

Sara décida de participer à l'examen, prenant leurs signes vitaux et elle découvrit que leurs battements de coeur se situaient entre les normales humaines et wraith. Alors qu'un adulte humain normal avait des battements entre 50 et 80, selon s'il était très endurant sportivement ou non - Ronon Dex avait régulièrement un pouls de 55! - un nouveau né humain pouvait aller jusqu'à 120.

Un wraith adulte avait entre 40 et 50 battements/minute et un jeune wraith, dans les 70. Le battement de coeur des jumeaux atteignait dans les 80 pour la fille et 78 pour le garçon.

Todd, légèrement en retrait pour laisser travailler les trois médecins et l'infirmière Marie, posait quelquefois des questions, ne connaissant presque rien de la physiologie des nouveaux nés humains.

Marie s'étonna de l'absence caractéristique des pleurs. Todd répondit qu'il avait ressenti dès leur naissance que ses enfants étaient fortement liés par un lien mental qui n'avait pas besoin de manifestation extérieure pour convoyer leurs besoins primaires.

-Eh bien moi je suis frustrée! dit soudain Sara en regardant son fils qu'elle examinait et qui la regardait semble-t-il avec une auguste indifférence, clignant tranquillement des yeux et bâillant parfois, semblant vouloir retourner le plus vite possible à l'état bienheureux du sommeil car on le dérangeait actuellement en l'examinant de la tête aux pieds.

-Et pourquoi cela? demanda Jennifer Keller, surprise et alertée pour sa patiente.

-Je ne ressens plus aussi fortement le lien mental qu'il y avait entre moi et mes enfants quand ils étaient encore dans mon ventre.

Elle se retourna vers Todd, attendant visiblement une réponse.

-Tes hormones wraith quittent tranquillement ton corps, Sara...alors la force de ce lien devient plus faible. Mais je suis wraith et je ressens leur esprit, même si c'est très primaire. Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils auront faim, j'imagine qu'ils sauront comment te faire parvenir leur besoin!

-Justement, dit Teyla qui se tenait au pas de la porte et attendait l'opportunité de venir parler avec Sara. J'ai trouvé un moyen de les nourrir...

Sara s'approcha d'elle alors que l'athosienne sortait de derrière son dos un objet fait de plastique transparent: un contenant surmonté d'une ventouse et d'un long fil de caoutchouc relié à une petite pompe.

-Un tire-lait, devina Sara en ne pouvant cacher une moue dédaigneuse.

-Oui, c'est le mien, dit l'athosienne. Et puisque je ne nourris plus Torren désormais, je vous le prête! Le fait que les petits aient des dents ne doit pas vous empêcher de leur donner le meilleur de vous-même, Sara.

La jeune mère soupira. Elle repensa à la présence surprenante de dents chez ses petits, mais ce n'était pas si inhabituel pour un enfant wraith, se rappela-t-elle.

-Et bien soit...je vais essayer, dit Sara, sentant de toute façon une première montée de lait juste à la pensée de nourrir ses jumeaux.

-J'ai quelques biberons et des tétines que je me suis permise de vous amener, continua Teyla. Un hochement de tête des deux autres médecins approuva son geste et Sara comprit que c'était le meilleur moyen.

Elle décida de retourner au lit avec tout ce nouveau matériel et Teyla alla lui apporter son aide. Todd resta dans la pièce pendant que les deux médecins finalisaient l'examen des bébés en les passant sous le scan, s'émerveillant de leur vigueur, de la solidité du squelette et des différents organes qui semblaient somme toute humains, mais renforcés par la vitalité et la force vitale wraith.

Une fois l'examen terminé, Todd surveilla les infirmières qui enveloppèrent doucement les deux bébés dans les couvertures chaudes et les mirent dans deux petites couchettes l'une à côté de l'autre. Les enfants, après avoir gigoté quelques minutes, cédèrent enfin au sommeil.

Le wraith retourna auprès de Sara qui levait les yeux au ciel et fronçait les sourcils quand la pompe du tire-lait que Teyla avait installé sur son sein droit pompait un lait clair et légèrement bleuâtre qui entrait généreusement dans le contenant transparent. Cela ne semblait pas douloureux, mais plutôt inconfortable.

-Je vois que vous n'aurez pas de problème du tout à leur procurer du lait en bonne quantité, Sara! dit joyeusement l'athosienne.

Sara ne dit mot, subissant ce qu'elle trouvait un peu humiliant avec stoïcisme. Elle se retourna vers Todd pour lui faire un sourire un peu forcé alors qu'il s'installait à nouveau sur le fauteuil près de son lit.

-Je dois dire que tout cela est...déroutant, Sara. dit le wraith qui en effet, semblait confus et légèrement impressionné par tous les évènements très incongrus pour lui auxquels il venait d'assister.

-Ouais...ben étant donné la présence de ces petites dents néanmoins impressionnantes dans leur bouche, je crois que pour le moment, la meilleure solution pour les nourrir est celle-ci. Même si je me sens comme une foutue vache! bougonna Sara.

Teyla rit. Todd vit dans l'esprit de Sara l'image de cet animal paisible de la terre, comprenant que les habitants de la planète originelle de sa Compagne élevaient ce bétail pour la viande et surtout le lait.

Il avait vu parfois parmi les adorateurs de la ruche des enfants naître d'humains forts et vigoureux sélectionnés, tels que les coureurs que les maîtres wraith décidaient d'accoupler avec des femelles sélectionnées, appelées reproductrices. Après la naissance des petits humains, il était nécessaire que la mère les allaite pendant quelques mois avant de leur faire manger de la nourriture normale. Mais une telle chose n'existait pas chez les wraith, puisque les jeunes qui poussaient dans des cocons étaient nourris par des tentacules reliées à la ruche et fournies en nutriments par la mère lors du transfert des embryons. L'enfant wraith sortait du cocon vers l'âge de quatre-cinq ans, parfaitement capable de se nourrir normalement comme tout petit enfant humain.

Mais bien évidemment, ces enfants-ci étant le résultat d'une hybridation entre leurs deux espèces, ils devaient s'adapter à la méthode humaine de nourrissement.

-Sara...maintenant tu devrais prendre du repos dit Todd, voyant la jeune femme cligner des yeux, ses traits devenant ensommeillés.

-Tu as raison...

-Je dois retourner à bord de ma ruche...des affaires m'y attendent.

-Rien de...menaçant? demanda la jeune femme soudain en alerte, habituée maintenant aux nombreux chambardements pas toujours bénins qui arrivaient sur une ruche, surtout depuis que Todd en était le Chef Suprême.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas! Je ne peux simplement pas rester plus longtemps loin de mes devoirs.

Sara vit par leur connexion qu'il ne lui cachait rien et elle relaxa.

Ils avaient parlé plus tôt et à la surprise de la jeune femme, le wraith avait fort bien accepté que sa Compagne et les bébés restent tous sur Atlantis pour une semaine, comme le préconisait le Docteur Becket.

Todd contacterait Sara tous les jours par la voie d'un canal de communication privé dans ses quartiers et viendrait la chercher ainsi que les jumeaux dans sept jours.

Une fois leurs adieux faits, le wraith rejoignit John Sheppard qui l'escorta comme d'habitude vers sa navette sur le pont sud-est.

Sara tomba enfin dans les bras de Morphée et dormit un bon huit heures d'affilée.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Sur la ruche de Todd...**_

Aussitôt que le Commandant wraith fut rentré sur sa ruche, il se rendit au pont de commandement où se trouvait son Second et recueillit son rapport.

Tout était calme dans l'étendue sidérale et au-dessus de l'orbite de la planète New Lantéa. Aucun ennemi potentiel ne menaçait le périmètre que la ruche de Todd, ainsi qu'un deuxième vaisseau-ruche de son alliance qui lui servait d'escorte étaient en train de patrouiller tranquillement, alors que le reste de la flotte évoluait un peu plus loin, surveillant les intérêts de la faction de leur Chef Suprême.

Todd décida de ne pas passer tout de suite au travers des rapports les moins importants et se prépara à répondre à la sommation de la reine, ennuyé de devoir s'expliquer sur le délai, même s'il savait que la souveraine serait assez intelligente pour comprendre les raisons de l'Aîné.

Il était néanmoins soulagé de ne pas avoir à lui amener sa Compagne, retardant le moment de la confrontation des deux femelles d'espèces différentes.

Il se présenta donc à la reine en se rendant prestement sur sa ruche, accompagné de son Troisième officier.

Bien qu'il la sentait pleine des nouveaux embryons de drones qu'elle devrait bientôt désengorger de son système et transférer dans des cocons de maturation, il ne ressentit pas que l'humeur royale en était affectée. Il fut reçu un peu froidement certes, mais alors qu'il se raidissait contre la douleur d'être sondé impitoyablement par la femelle wraith, elle put vérifier et corroborer que le Commandant Ancien disait vrai. Sa Compagne humaine avait bel et bien donné naissance à sa progéniture, car elle ne ressentait plus dans le courant du lien wraith entre les ruches de l'alliance la présence très faible et primaire des deux nouveaux esprits intra-utérin sur la ruche de l'Aîné.

-Comme c'est commode! renifla la reine d'un ton moqueur en relâchant son emprise sur l'esprit du Commandant wraith.

Todd vacilla légèrement et raffermit son équilibre, restant à genoux.

La reine regagna son trône et une fois qu'elle y fut installée, elle fit un geste ferme et négligent de la main pour que l'Aîné puisse enfin se lever et s'avancer vers le trône, restant cependant à une distance appropriée.

-Pourtant ma reine, commença Todd d'un ton conciliant, vous avez bien vu que ma Compagne était complète et que la naissance imminente de ma progéniture ne pouvait attendre. Elle ne pouvait donc pas se présenter avec décence et respect devant vous termina le wraith, trop content que les évènements et ce hasard bienheureux lui fournissent une belle excuse pour l'absence de Sara et des jumeaux à ses côtés.

La souveraine leva son menton royal pour toute réponse, tournant légèrement la tête et convoyant un regard par en-dessous en direction de son commandant et compagnon. Todd se sentit encore une fois frustré d'être exclu du fil mental de leur petit dialogue secret.

Cependant, il avait senti dès son entrée dans les appartements royaux que ce commandant wraith lui était favorable. Il avait influencé la reine pour qu'elle se montre clémente à son égard.

Il soupçonnait que le favori wraith était plus qu'heureux que Todd ne l'ait pas défié et n'ait aucunement l'intention de le faire, pour ce qui était des faveurs de la reine. Ces deux-là étaient peut-être très liés, mais au cas où l'Aîné eut lancé un défi mortel au commandant actuel de la reine, il aurait dû l'accepter. Sa reine aurait dû subir de voir son compagnon se battre pour ses faveurs et bien qu'il soit fort, astucieux et habile au combat, il savait bien ne pas être de taille, si l'on se fiait à l'incroyable réputation du nouveau Chef Suprême de l'alliance qui aurait eu toutes les chances de gagner et d'éliminer son rival!

Cela faisait donc l'affaire du favori royal que l'ancien wraith soit si dévoué à sa Compagne humaine qui venait juste de lui donner deux enfants.

Il était au courant de son plan d'hybridation pour éviter l'extinction de l'espèce wraith. De toute évidence il l'approuvait et admirait l'Aîné. Sans compter sa victoire éclatante contre les forces du Concile que ce commandant avait toujours méprisé et détesté!

C'est pourquoi il avait été hâtif à suggérer habilement à sa reine que les pitoyables restes de leur propre flotte vaincue ne rejoigne cette nouvelle alliance fortifiée et maintenant réputée...

Todd avait ressenti l'approbation et le support du commandant. S'il avait eu des doutes, le discours de la reine qui s'était remise à parler après avoir longuement réfléchi, laissant poiroter Todd, vint accentuer son impression d'avoir un solide allié en la place et que tout se passerait bien du côté de son alliance avec cette reine.

-Fort bien...laissa tomber la reine de grande beauté.

(Elle portait aujourd'hui une robe antique de couleur ivoire avec un ceinturon bourgogne, le tissu soyeux contrastant admirablement avec sa peau verte et lustrée. Sa chevelure avait été artistiquement relevée...seule une longue tresse habilement exécutée s'échappait du chignon élaboré à l'aide d'accessoires brillants dessinés en forme de petits soleils et demi-lunes).

-Je peux comprendre la raison de son absence, ainsi que celle de de votre progéniture, continua-t-elle. Mais ce n'est que partie remise, Aîné. Je veux les rencontrer aussitôt qu'ils seront de retour!

Todd soupira. _C'aurait été trop facile!_ se dit-il.

-Majesté. Je ne crois pas que cela sera possible avant longtemps...

-Et pourquoi cela? dit la reine en penchant sa jolie tête sur le côté.

Son grand calme fut encore plus effrayant que si elle avait sifflé ou élevé la voix avec rage.

-Ma reine, elle est humaine. Mais comme votre Majesté, elle se doit avant tout de protéger les siens et il s'agit en l'occurrence de ses propres enfants. Elle ne veut surtout pas les soumettre si jeunes au sondage mental de votre Majesté!

- Pourtant vous affirmiez il n'y a pas si longtemps que votre progéniture était l'avenir des wraith! Ne sont-ils donc pas aussi forts et résistants que ceux de notre espèce doivent l'être?

Cette fois-ci, le ton était plutôt un sifflement de moquerie et de fort déplaisir également.

-Ma Reine, ils sont également à moitié humains! Ils sont sous la protection de leur mère, ma Compagne. Et comme votre Majesté le sait très bien, elle se doit de les mettre à l'abri de toute intrusion. Ils viennent à peine de naître et sont encore trop faibles, même si je peux vous dire qu'ils seront forts et vigoureux une fois qu'ils auront pris de la maturité.

Todd ressentit que le favori silencieux aux côtés de la reine voulait intervenir...mais la souveraine ignora la tentative mentale de son commandant.

Elle boudait gracieusement maintenant...mais il semble que l'influence bénéfique de son compagnon en faveur de l'Aîné fit pencher la balance vers l'indulgence encore une fois!

-Bien...dit-elle finalement. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi votre Compagne pourrait refuser l'ordre de comparaître devant moi! Votre progéniture est née...donc, quand elle sera de retour sur votre ruche...j'entends bien qu'elle réponde derechef à toute sommation de ma part!

Todd ne put que s'incliner. Il faudrait qu'il négocie cela avec Sara mais au moins, la reine n'émettait pas l'ordre que lui soient amenés en même temps ses jumeaux.

-Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous, ma Reine? demanda l'Aîné en inclinant sa tête respectueusement, impatient de retourner sur sa ruche.

La reine le fit encore attendre une bonne minute avant de laisser tomber:

-Je vous ai fait également fait venir pour vous dire que moi et mon compagnon sommes très satisfaits de notre...arrangement, Commandant. J'ai pu conserver mon vaisseau-ruche, mes privilèges et même plus. Et même si ce n'est que de nom, mon propre prestige s'est accru du fait que je suis Reine de cette alliance maintenant, crainte et respectée parmi les wraith. Par conséquent, je devrais pouvoir sous peu transférer les futurs drones en stase sur votre ruche, comme le stipule notre arrangement mutuel.

-Je vous en suis reconnaissant, Majesté...dit Todd toujours incliné, ne pouvant cacher un sourire de profonde satisfaction.

-Également, les humains que vous me procurez comme nourriture sont jeunes et forts, exempts de toute infection. Donc, les termes de notre accord sont bien remplis de votre côté...

Il y eut encore un peu de discussions et des demandes de la part de la reine, somme toute faciles pour Todd à lui accorder. Puis il fut enfin congédié et put retourner sur sa ruche.

De retour auprès de son équipage, Todd arborait un large sourire de satisfaction. Les choses se passaient fort bien. La reine ne semblait pas un embarras ou un obstacle aussi grand qu'il ne l'aurait cru! Il avait été fort habile pendant les négociations, et cela payait.

Sara avait enfin donné naissance, courageusement et en toute sécurité et leur progéniture était belle, en santé, intelligente et vigoureuse.

Lui-même devrait s'adapter à un nouveau rôle auquel il était fort peu habitué. Car être un simple géniteur chez les wraith et père de jumeaux mi-humains mi-wraith était quelque chose de bien nouveau et déroutant pour lui.

En fait, il avait acquiescé rapidement à la demande de Sara et de ses médecins pour que la jeune femme et les bébés restent quelques jours de plus sur Atlantis. Todd ne lui avait pas laissé voir que cela faisait fort bien son affaire pour le moment.

Il était soudain angoissé d'avoir à jouer un rôle avec lequel il était loin d'être familier...soit celui de père de très petits bébés. Il se sentait un peu maladroit, bien qu'il savait pouvoir s'adapter. Mais il aurait besoin de patience...ces enfants avaient un esprit très wraith, mais également étaient très humains dans les sensations et comportements de base qui les habitaient...il avait pu s'en rendre compte en les sondant dès leur naissance.

Et puis il y avait encore bien des choses dont il devait s'occuper avant l'arrivée de sa Compagne et des jumeaux.

Le Commandant se dirigea vers ses quartiers devant lesquels l'attendait déjà son Second qu'il avait fait sommer mentalement. Une réunion importante était planifiée entre eux.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Atlantis...**_

Bien avant que l'infirmière qui avait la garde des nouveaux nés ne se rende compte que la petite fille avait bougé, sortant de son sommeil, ce fut Sara qui fut sortie du sien par une sorte d'avertissement. Elle se sentait affamée.

Se réveillant tout doucement, un peu surprise de se retrouver dans un lit de l'infirmerie sur Atlantis, elle se souvint des derniers évènements et sourit en levant le haut de son corps sur ses coudes.

Ce mouvement dût alerter l'infirmière car ce fut Sandy qui n'était pas très loin qui apparut près de son lit, après avoir tiré le rideau qui assurait l'intimité autour du lit où Sara était installée.

-Quelle heure est-il? s'enquit la jeune femme en bâillant.

Elle réalisa que les veilleuses de nuit étaient encore allumées, ce qui voulait dire que le dortoir de l'infirmerie était encore plongé dans la torpeur relative de la nuit.

-Il est 4 heures trente du matin, répondit Sandy. Comment vous sentez-vous, Sara?

-À part de me sentir comme si un train m'était passé sur le corps...ça va je crois! répondit Sara. Mais je ressens la faim aussi.

-Et pourtant, vous avez très bien soupé vers 18h00! lui rappela l'infirmière.

Sara fut sur le point de lui rétorquer qu'elle ne venait pas de passer plus de quatorze heures dans les douleurs de l'enfantement, _elle!..._quand elle se souvint qu'avec ce qu'elle avait mangé et qui était digne de l'appétit d'un camionneur qui se serait arrêté entre deux chargements à livrer dans un casse-croûte d'autoroute , elle n'aurait jamais dû être réveillée par la faim!

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que ce n'était pas _vraiment elle_ qui avait faim mais...la petite tentacule d'une intrusion impatiente, impérieuse dans son esprit qui l'avait sommée de s'éveiller pour remplir ses devoirs de mère!

Elle se mit à rire tout-à-coup. Alors que Sandy allait lui demander ce qui l'amusait tant, elle vit le regard de la jeune femme fixer la porte de l'antichambre de l'infirmerie. Se retournant, elle put observer Elleen, l'infirmière de la pouponnière improvisée, s'avancer avec un petit paquet gigotant dans les bras.

-Ma fille a faim, dit simplement Sara Sheppard.

Sandy sourit alors qu'Elleen s'avança pour déposer le bébé dans les bras de sa mère.

-Oui. Elle s'est réveillée il y a quelques minutes en gigotant très fort et j'ai pris la liberté de vous l'emmener et de réchauffer un biberon de lait maternel, dit-elle à Sara. Je savais que vous dormiez, mais j'ai cru qu'il vous ferait plaisir tout de même que je vous réveille pour la nourrir vous-même.

-Vous avez bien fait! dit Sara en prenant, émerveillée, le bébé entre ses bras. Elle posa doucement la petite tête dans le creux de son coude et avec l'aide d'Elleen, elle s'installa confortablement pour donner le premier biberon de sa fille. De toute façon...j'ai assez dormi comme ça!

Elle dégagea la couverture qui enveloppait Alexandra.

Sa fille se mit aussitôt à agiter ses petites jambes et ses petits bras, cherchant toujours, ses paupières crispées sur ses yeux fermés, sa bouche ouverte et ses lèvres claquant sur du vide, comme si elle savait que quelque chose allait venir pour soulager cette sensation déplaisante de vide dans son estomac.

De fait c'est la sensation que Sara avait ressenti alors qu'elle s'éveillait et que l'image de sa fille affamée était dans sa tête!

Sara s'émerveilla de la capacité de son bébé à recourir si jeune à la télépathie pour rejoindre sa mère et exiger que cette inconfortable et fâcheuse sensation qu'était ce trou dans son estomac soit apaisée. Bien sûr elle ne savait pas encore que c'était la faim mais comme tout nouveau né, elle apprenait.

Sara gloussa:

-Est-ce qu'elle a pleuré? demanda-t-elle à Elleen.

Cette dernière regarda l'autre infirmière, un air circonspect sur son visage grave, puis dit:

-Non...en fait ils ne pleurent pas. Ils feulent, on dirait! Ils font...euh...comme les gros bébés lionceaux dans les zoos, vous savez?

Sara hocha simplement la tête, pas du tout offusquée de la comparaison de l'infirmière.

En fait elle comprenait même le malaise du personnel de l'infirmerie. Ces bébés n'étaient pas du tout des bébés dits normaux et bien qu'ils soient vraiment mignons, ils n'en étaient pas moins le produit d'un hybridage humain et _wraith_...de quoi déconcerter même des infirmières aguerries qui avaient cru avoir tout vu dans leur vie, surtout depuis qu'elles travaillaient dans la galaxie de Pégase!

-Mmm! fit Sara. Ils peuvent communiquer avec moi mentalement, c'est pourquoi ils ne ressentent pas vraiment le besoin de pleurer! expliqua-t-elle.

Elle se mit à appliquer le bout de la tétine du biberon sur la petite bouche impatiente qui s'ouvrit subitement, appliquant d'instinct une succion sur le remplacement caoutchouté d'un mamelon, buvant goulûment le lait maternel à grandes gorgées. Si grandes que Sara dût lui retirer un peu le biberon pour ne pas qu'elle s'étouffe. Mais le bébé agita ses petits bras de colère et les trois femmes dans la chambre pouffèrent de rire.

-On dirait bien qu'elle sait ce qu'elle veut! dit Sandy.

C'est ce moment que choisit le bébé pour ouvrir ses grands yeux verts félins, observant sa mère avec un sérieux concentré, plissant son petit front comme si elle la défiait de lui enlever à nouveau sa source de nourriture. Elle se remit sérieusement à boire, poussant un petit gémissement de contentement de temps à autre.

-Seigneur...je me demande si je dois arrêter pour un rot? dit Sara, complètement néophyte dans son rôle maternel et encore plus en ce qui concernait les besoins d'un bébé hybride.

Elleen haussa les épaules en acquiesçant de la tête. Sara enleva la bouteille malgré le petit feulement de protestation de sa fille, la positionnant prudemment sur son épaule et elle se mit à claquer maladroitement son petit dos. Sandy s'avança et lui montra comment faire, mais rien ne vint.

Sara se rappela subitement que les besoins du bébé lui étaient «télégraphiés» mentalement. Elle éloigna sa fille de son épaule, la soutenant tout simplement devant elle pour examiner le petit visage chiffonné à deux pouces du sien, ses yeux verts dans les yeux tout aussi verts mais à la fente verticale de la petite. Sa tête ballottait un peu mais l'enfant faisait parfaitement le focus de ses yeux et rendait un regard irrité à sa mère.

-Tenez sa tête comme ceci, lui enseigna Elleen.

Sara ajusta sa prise du bébé, puis se mit encore à rire.

-Qu'y a-t-il? demanda Sandy, curieuse.

-Croyez le ou non, mais ce petit amour me _«dit»_ qu'elle n'a pas besoin de se faire taper dans le dos...elle veut juste continuer de boire!

Les deux infirmières se regardèrent, interloquées.

Sara réinstalla le bébé en position et lui remit le biberon entre les lèvres et sa fille se mit à engouffrer religieusement le reste du biberon, poussant un grognement de satisfaction comme pour lui dire: _«Enfin! C'est pas trop tôt!...tu viens de comprendre.»_

Sara rit encore puis une fois qu'Alex eut terminé son boire, elle retira la bouteille en réalisant que la petite avait _**tout **_englouti!

Elle se dit qu'il lui faudrait vaillamment pomper ses seins plus souvent dans les jours à venir, car si son fils avait un aussi gros appétit que sa soeur, elle n'avait pas fini de devoir leur fournir une quantité phénoménale de lait. De ce qu'elle se rappelait de ses études de pédiatrie en médecine, les nouveaux nés ne buvaient pas tant mais encore une fois, ces enfants n'étaient pas n'importe quels enfants humains!

Elle découvrit, dépitée, que sa fille avait également totalement abîmé la tétine du biberon. Les petites dents avaient irrémédiablement transpercé le caoutchouc. Oh là...ce serait un problème, même si Elleen lui affirma qu'ils en avaient une grande quantité pour le moment.

La petite, reposant maintenant tout contre sa mère, poussa un petit feulement de satisfaction, sa faim enfin apaisée. Elle eut un petit retroussement des lèvres qui fit venir aux yeux de Sara des larmes attendries. Ce pouvait-il que ce soit son premier sourire? Après tout...ces bébés semblaient avoir le développement et le comportement de bébés humains de deux mois et quelques...

Elle toucha le bout du nez et la joue de la petite et une sorte de petit _«Euhhhh_» ravi sortit de sa petite bouche.

Cette fois-ci, Sara pleurait silencieusement de bonheur. Sandy fit signe à Elleen de sortir pour laisser à la mère et la fille un peu d'intimité.

-Je vais revenir dans cinq minutes...je vais voir si le petit garçon est réveillé, dit Elleen en sortant. Il aura peut-être faim, cela fait plus longtemps que sa soeur qu'il dort!

Sara hocha la tête et continua à contempler sa fille qui la regardait d'une manière à la fois auguste et condescendante, un peu comme un wraith. Mais aussi avec la curiosité et l'émerveillement d'un nouvel être humain devant la vie.

-Je t'aime si fort, Alexandra! murmura Sara, prenant le petit poing serré de sa fille dans sa main pour l'embrasser doucement.

_()()()()()_

Tous réunis autour du fauteuil de Sara dans son petit coin de l'infirmerie, John Sheppard, Carson Becket, Teyla, Rodney McKay, Laura Cadman et le Major Lorne étaient venus rendre visite à la jeune femme le lendemain de l'accouchement.

John Sheppard portait sa nièce dans ses bras et Declan reposait dans les bras de sa mère, venant de vider tout un biberon.

Carson avait autorisé la visite de tous ces visiteurs puisque Sara allait vraiment très bien. Elle avait émis le souhait de voir tout son monde pour leur présenter officiellement les bébés. Monsieur Woolsey était venu cinq minutes seulement en lui offrant une boîte de chocolats assortis, - chose que Sara n'avait pas mangé depuis des lustres! car il n'y avait aucune chocolaterie dans le coin évidemment - mais il était reparti dans son bureau pour travailler et laisser le groupe ensemble.

Ronon Dex avait causé toute une surprise alors qu'il avait daigné se présenter avant de regagner le camp d'entraînement sur BJ4-033, jetant à peine un coup d'oeil sur les petits hybrides mais se dirigeant vers Sara avec des fleurs en main. Les fleurs avaient été de toute évidence cueillies dans les jardins de la nouvelle partie ouverte de la cité...ce qui aurait fait sursauter le trop formel Woolsey s'il en avait eu connaissance, mais le satédien avait été prudent de ne pas se faire prendre.

Ronon ne dit presque rien sauf qu'il était heureux de savoir que Sara était en pleine forme et que les bébés allaient bien. Teyla et tous les autres, qui s'étaient raidis à son entrée et avaient retenu leur souffle, purent enfin relâcher leur garde, heureux de constater que le grand satédien avait fait la paix avec les choix de vie de son amie Sara.

Ronon pouvait à peine regarder les petits hybrides, sachant _**qui **_était leur père. Il avait même eu du mal à prononcer le mot «bébés» dans leur cas, mais Teyla lui toucha le bras avec approbation, souriante et reconnaissante que son ami ait fait un si bel effort.

Il s'était passé du temps d'ailleurs depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Sara Sheppard et le satédien était sur le point de terminer sa mission d'entraînement des volontaires de Pégase pour retrouver sa place dans l'équipe du colonel. Il devait donc cesser de bouder et d'en vouloir à tous ceux qui ne partageaient pas sa haine viscérale des wraith!

Mais bien sûr lui non plus ne resta pas longtemps et son départ sonna presque aussitôt celui de tous les autres...à part John qui avait promis de passer plus de temps aujourd'hui avec sa soeur, car il était en congé.

Sara terminait le biberon du garçon et l'enlevant de la petite bouche, son frère constata le mauvais sort qu'il avait fait au bout caoutchouté.

-Oh là! Je vois bien que ces dents ne sont pas que décoratives, ricana John.

-Ouais..ne m'en parles pas! J'ai bien fait de refuser d'allaiter directement. Ils sont si avides que les tétines ne leur résistent pas! Sandy m'a assuré que j'en avais assez pour mon séjour ici et pour une bonne semaine de retour sur la ruche, mais le Dédale va devoir m'en ramener de la terre la prochaine fois, à moins qu'on ne trouve une autre solution. Je ne sais même pas quand ils vont pouvoir se passer de mon lait et commencer réellement à manger de la nourriture...disons que tous les standards humains en ce qui a trait aux statistiques pédiatriques au sujet du développement des bébés sont à revoir complètement dans le cas de ces petits hybrides! Et comme il n'existe pas d'enfants wraith aussi jeunes...je prends note de tout, absolument TOUT dans mon carnet pour ce qui est de leurs développements, besoins et progrès!

Declan poussa un grand soupir satisfait et sourit à sa mère, repus du repas qu'il venait de prendre. Puis il poussa un petit feulement en cessant ses gigotements pour se calmer et se laisser glisser subtilement dans le sommeil.

Elleen, sur le pas de la porte, entra et prit le petit garçon pour aller le déposer dans son lit de la pouponnière improvisée.

Alex, de son côté, ne semblait pas du tout vouloir dormir. Au contraire, elle ouvrait de grands yeux et fixait son oncle avec une sorte de tranquillité concentrée, puis elle se mit en devoir de regarder partout autour d'elle, tentant de chercher sa mère. Puis une fois qu'elle eut trouvé son regard, elle lui fit un petit sourire plein de dents puis se mit à regarder tout autour d'elle à nouveau, avide et curieuse de tout voir.

Voyant que John ne savait pas quoi faire de ce bébé remuant, Sara lui dit:

-Je peux demander à Elleen d'aller la recoucher dans son berceau, si tu préfères.

Mais la petite poussa une sorte de couinement indigné et Sara, éclatant de rire, tendit les bras.

Sheppard, soulagé, se leva à demi et lui glissa prudemment le bébé dans les bras. La petite eut une moue adorable et un sourire ravi quand Sara la mit tout contre son épaule en soutenant sa tête. Elle voulait mieux voir et Sara se leva pour marcher un peu, permettant à Alexandra d'avoir une plus large vue sur la pièce.

-Alors, John...dit Sara. Qu'est-ce qui se passe de bon sur Atlantis?

Sheppard la mit au courant des derniers potins et des dernières découvertes.

Il y avait cette nouvelle section rénovée qui servirait de nouveaux quartiers d'habitation bientôt et il promit à Sara de la lui faire visiter.

Il lui parla du succès de la dernière expédition hors monde pour aller dénicher les hybrides rebelles de Michael, ainsi que du prisonnier fait lors de cette mission. C'était un important lieutenant de ses forces rebelles. On avait découvert qu'il lui restait de la famille sur sa planète et dans son village, des rescapés de l'attaque d'un monde que Michael n'avait pas épargné et dont il avait enlevé les humains pour les transformer en hybrides. Les fugitifs s'étaient cachés dans les montagnes et il restait au prisonnier une femme, un fils et un frère.

On les avait préparés et mis en garde, mais ils avaient voulu absolument rencontrer le lieutenant. On avait découvert le nom humain du prisonnier: Trillian. Sa famille avait vraiment hâte de le voir, l'ayant cru mort depuis longtemps! Ils étaient toutefois conscients du choc qu'ils auraient à surmonter en le revoyant.

À la première confrontation seulement, l'hybride s'était effondré. Quelque chose avait fait craquer son cerveau trop bien lavé en revoyant les siens et il avait enfin accepté de parler, si on lui promettait l'immunité et cette opération qui le laverait de toute souillure d'hybridation wraith que Michael lui avait imposé contre sa volonté.

Il retrouverait alors le reste de son peuple et le havre de paix installé sur une autre planète où les rescapés des attaques des hybrides de Michael étaient rassemblés, apprenant à nouveau à vivre tous en paix et en harmonie.

C'était toute une réussite dit John, si on mettait en compte que les informations que l'hybride leur avait procurés semblaient authentiques, mais devraient être vérifiées scrupuleusement. Il leur fut révélé que Michael lui-même n'était plus vivant. Trillian les avait informés qu'il s'agissait d'un clone qui avait tous ses souvenirs et son intelligence machiavélique et qui assurait maintenant le nouveau leadership des hybrides rebelles.

Il leur avait aussi révélé l'emplacement de la base principale de ce nouveau Michael, sur une planète non loin de celle où avait été menée l'attaque pour débusquer les rebelles. Par contre il ne savait pas s'il y avait d'autres clones de Michael, à part son nouveau chef car ce dernier s'était bien gardé d'informer ses troupes plus qu'il ne le fallait!

John et Woolsey étaient amplement satisfaits. Ils planifiaient encore un coup qui aurait lieu dans les deux ou trois jours à venir, une «représentante des Voyageurs» étant justement sur place ces jours-ci pour aider à monter l'opération avec les alliés atlantes.

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée d'un faux air innocent. Sara fit soudain un sourire malicieux à son frère.

-Quand avais-tu l'intention de m'en parler? dit-elle d'une voix tranquille avec un soupçon de taquinerie.

- Te parler de quoi...?

-Oh allons, John Sheppard! Je te connais par coeur. Cette «représentante des Voyageurs» n'est nulle autre que Larrin, n'est-ce-pas?

-Oui, et alors? crâna Sheppard. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me bassiner avec elle? C'est une alliée compétente et efficace, mais une vraie peste dominatrice! Je l'ai sur le dos depuis le moment où elle est venue solliciter notre aide pour débusquer ces rebelles. D'accord, c'est un peu grâce à elle qu'on a pu Woolsey et moi monter cette opération pour enfin dégommer ces maudits hybrides rebelles, mais..-

-Haaaaaa! Alors la belle Larrin est ici! dit Sara avec un plus large sourire. Et...où vit-elle?

-Euh...elle a refusé un des quelques nouveaux appartements prêts de la nouvelle aile. Alors elle n'est pas trop loin des miens, vu qu'il est facile d'atteindre les salles de réunion près du bureau de Woolsey...c'est bien plus pratique! dit Sheppard, tentant ce cacher sa gêne mais échouant lamentablement sous le regard perçant de Sara.

-Ben voyons! dit la jeune femme dont le sourire devint carrément narquois. Et il est trèèèès facile alors la nuit de faire les quelques pas qui te séparent de ses quartiers..._n'est-ce-pas?_

Voyant John rougir violemment, Sara éclata de rire.

-Votre relation a été mise à jour depuis un bon moment! dit Sara, son hilarité soudain calmée...et on m'a mise au courant, vois-tu? C'est bien dommage que tu n'aies pas daigné le dire à ta soeur! fit-elle avec un ton grondant de colère simulée.

-_Qui_ a parlé? dit John d'une voix rageuse et offusquée.

- Je ne me rappelle pas trop, dit Sara délibérément vague en haussant les épaules...quelqu'un parmi le personnel médical je crois. Elle ne voulait surtout pas nommer la responsable.

Elle marchait maintenant de long en large pour permettre au bébé agité de découvrir plus de points de vue dans la pièce.

Sheppard grommela quelque chose entre ses dents mais Sara finit par effacer son petit sourire moqueur qui semblait ennuyer son frère.

-Écoutes, je savais bien que quelque chose se passait entre vous deux, et cela depuis longtemps. Et puis j'aime bien cette fille! Larrin est intelligente, belle et formidable! Un peu agressive et meneuse je dois l'admettre, mais tu _adores_ les défis de toute façon. Ça prenait quelqu'un de spécial et hors norme pour t'intéresser dans une relation à long terme! Il était plus que temps que tu te fasses une gentille copine régulière...

Sheppard se calma, même si Sara se remettait à rire en observant le regard déconfit de son frère.

-Oui...je dois admettre qu'elle devient diablement importante pour moi, concéda John Sheppard. Elle me tient par...

-...par les couilles, termina Sara d'un air malicieux.

-Arrêtes Sara! Tu sais bien que c'est plus que ça! dit Sheppard, mal à l'aise que sa soeur lui parle ainsi.

Sara s'amusait follement en ce moment. Elle prenait une petite revanche pour toutes les fois où son frère s'était moqué d'elle quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Elle voyait bien que ce n'était pas John Sheppard qui avait la main haute dans une relation émotionnelle pour une fois et que la fameuse Larrin avait sut non seulement susciter le désir de son frère, mais aussi sa curiosité et finalement l'accrocher pour de bon! Et au-delà du plaisir de voir son frère amoureux et un peu tourmenté, elle était très contente pour lui.

-Je te donne exactement une minute pour te moquer encore, continua John Sheppard avec une lueur agressive dans les yeux et son front plissé. C'est exactement pour ça que je ne t'ai encore rien dit! J'aurais plutôt besoin de tes conseils avec elle, plutôt que de tes sarcasmes. Alors c'est fini, les ricanements?...ou bien je peux m'en aller sur le champ!

John avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine comme en manière de défense et ses deux sourcils se rejoignaient dans un pli centré au-dessus de son nez, son humeur menaçant sérieusement de tourner à la tempête.

Sara haussa un sourcil. Mais c'est que c'était du solide cette fois-ci! devina-t-elle, et non une amourette centrée uniquement sur des petits jeux se passant en majorité dans un lit.

Elle redevint aussitôt sérieuse, un repentir sincère sur son visage:

-Excuses-moi, John...je suis sincèrement désolée! Et aussi très, très heureuse pour vous deux!

-Mmmmm...bon. Tu es pardonnée! dit finalement Sheppard.

Sur l'épaule de Sara, la petite Alex commençait à dodeliner de la tête. Sa mère la déposa précautionneusement sur le lit d'hôpital, se rasseyant dans le fauteuil près de son lit. Le bébé sombra dans le sommeil.

-Quelle infirmière a parlé? dit finalement John avec un air de faux-jeton.

Sara mima une fermeture éclair qu'elle referma du bout du doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Ouais, je vois...solidarité féminine? se moqua John, pariant intérieurement pour cette chipie de Sandy qui était peut-être frustrée de s'être vue mise de côté en faveur de Larrin, même si John Sheppard lui avait répété des dizaines de fois que leur histoire était simplement amicale, anodine et sans avenir, bien qu'agrémentée de sexe entre deux adultes consentants.

Sara haussa les épaules:

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, John. Tu es transparent pour moi de toute façon et comme je te l'ai dit, je me doutais que tôt ou tard, cet amour allait éclore. Oh..en parlant d'éclosion, une personne m'a parlé d'une autre rumeur maintenant confirmée. Je suis surprise que tu ne m'aies encore rien dit de la nouvelle flamme de Rodney!

Sheppard grinça des dents encore une fois, poussant un soupir exaspéré:

-Ouais, ben...je ne savais pas si tu ressentirais du chagrin ou une sorte de jalousie si je t'en parlais alors tu sais, j'ai laissé filé...

Sara renifla de dérision:

-Ça fait longtemps que Rodney et moi c'est terminé, John! Nous sommes redevenus simplement de bons amis...je peux alors me réjouir des choses heureuses qui arrivent dans sa vie!

-Eh bien, je voulais qu'il te le dise lui-même, tu sais! C'est personnel ces choses-là.

-Oh tu sais...juste de voir Jennifer Keller rougir, toute embarrassée, un sourire rêveur aux coins des lèvres quand je prononçais le nom de Rodney McKay hier, j'avais déjà deviné! dit Sara en ricanant.

-Tu es trop perceptive, petite soeur! dit John en se levant pour s'apprêter à quitter l'infirmerie.

-J'aimerais bien que tu m'amènes Larrin, John. Je crois qu'on est dû pour une petite jasette amicale et puis elle n'a pas encore vu mes enfants! dit Sara, cachant cette fois-ci le début d'un sourire malicieux.

-Elle préférait nous laisser notre intimité en famille, répondit Sheppard. Mais je vais lui dire de venir te voir avant qu'elle ne reparte pour son vaisseau. Mais attention!...pas de petites entourloupes entre vous deux comme la dernière fois!

Cette fois-ci, Sara éclata encore une fois de rire:

-Ce ne sera plus nécessaire, dit-elle enfin.

Son frère la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, mécontent. Il réalisait que les deux femmes avaient peut-être comploté ensemble pour que le _Casanova_ tombe dans le piège des charmes de la séduisante Voyageuse...mais il découvrit finalement qu'il n'en voulait ni à l'une ni à l'autre!

Sur ce, Elleen entra et se dirigea vers le lit, ramassant doucement le bébé endormi. Elle allait ramener la petite fille auprès de son frère dans la pouponnière jusqu'au prochain boire. Elle conseilla à Sara de prendre du repos, lançant en même temps un regard insistant au colonel pour qu'il quitte l'infirmerie.

-Je ne resterai plus longtemps, promis! fit John en levant ses deux mains d'un geste apaisant.

L'infirmière sortie avec le bébé, John se tourna vers Sara pour lui dire au revoir. Mais la jeune femme lui posa une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas vraiment...ou plutôt, qu'il avait espéré qu'elle ne pose pas!

-John, maintenant dis-moi...Todd est-il au courant de cette mission pour aller attaquer la base principale du clone de Michael?

-Tu te doutes bien que que _ton cher Compagnon_ m'a cuisiné hier au sujet de ce prisonnier que son fichu sixième sens de wraith lui a fait deviner être sur Atlantis! Alors Woolsey et moi avons conféré et contacté Todd ce matin. S'il nous offre l'aide d'une ou deux de ses ruches, il sera de la partie. Quelques vaisseaux ne seront pas de trop pour nous débarrasser du problème! Il y a juste une chose où nous différons d'opinions...

-...et qui est?

-Todd veut éradiquer complètement la menace de Michael en faisant sauter sa base principale au complet, directement de l'espace. Il veut tout détruire d'un coup alors que nous préconisons plutôt d'attaquer sur le terrain et de ramener le plus possible de prisonniers hybrides. Si ce Trillian a encore de la famille, alors j'imagine que l'on pourrait faire des recherches pour celles des hybrides qui voudront bien se constituer prisonniers...nous pourrions leur offrir l'opération pour les délivrer de l'ADN wraith et de la servitude comme esclaves de Michael. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il reste quelques athosiens encore parmi ces hybrides...pas beaucoup, mais ce serait un soulagement pour le peuple de Teyla que de revoir les leurs, de leur faire bénéficier d'une réversion complète, tout comme pour Kanaan...tu ne crois pas?

-Oui...mais comptais-tu _encore une fois_ me demander d'intercéder auprès de Todd?

-Non...on peut se débrouiller tout seul. Toi tu as besoin de repos et de te concentrer sur mon neveu et ma nièce...et puis tu viens juste de passer par je ne sais plus combien d'heures de travail et..-

-Quatorze heures seize minutes! spécifia la jeune femme, acerbe.

-Oui...alors laisses-nous gérer Todd, si tu veux bien?

-Je dis ça...c'est parce que je dois lui parler ce soir par canal sécurisé. Alors, je pourrais lui en glisser un mot...

-Si tu y tiens...fit Sheppard d'une voix faussement indifférente.

Sara sourit, promit de lui en glisser un mot si le Commandant wraith était de bonne humeur bien sûr.

Puis elle congédia gentiment son frère. Elle avait très faim maintenant et savait que Sandy était sur le point de lui amener son repas. Il faudrait ensuite qu'elle tire encore un peu de son lait, puis elle ferait une sieste bien méritée.

John lui dit qu'il viendrait plus tard dans la journée avec Larrin pour une visite.

_()()()()()_

**_Trois jours plus tard..._ **

- John Sheppard, dit Todd par l'écran de communication dans la salle de contrôle de la porte. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois satisfait de vous!

Les yeux de reptile du Commandant wraith fixaient directement le colonel dans les yeux à travers la fenêtre communicante spatiale établie entre Atlantis et la ruche alliée. John poussa un soupir discret en se raidissant pour se préparer à la dernière complainte du wraith.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à nous reprocher _encore_? dit Sheppard en se forçant au calme.

- Je suis resté éloigné de votre action commune avec les Voyageurs, concernant votre mission de détruire la base principale des hybrides rebelles, parce que vous vouliez rapatrier les survivants pour les transformer en humains à nouveau. J'ai acquiescé à votre demande de rester à l'écart tant que cette action ne serait pas terminée, ainsi que me l'a également suggéré ma Compagne...

Sheppard se rappelait leur accord d'il y a deux jours. Sara avait parlé à Todd et l'avait convaincu de laisser agir les atlantes et les voyageurs et de n'envoyer ses darts qu'après coup, une fois que tout serait détruit et que les survivants seraient ramenés pour subir l'opération qui les rendrait humains à nouveau pour ensuite retrouver leurs compatriotes. Sheppard et son commando en avaient retrouvé vingt-cinq, les autres étant morts. Les petits vaisseaux wraith scanneraient alors les débris de la base détruite pour trouver une possibilité de restants de technologie, s'assurant ainsi qu'aucun hybride du renégat n'aurait l'idée de s'enfuir et de recommencer ailleurs leurs actions malfaisantes, autant pour les wraith que pour les habitants humains de Pégase.

- Oui. Et la mission a été un franc succès! dit Sheppard.

Todd renifla d'une façon moqueuse, ses lèvres crayeuses se retroussant sur un sourire sans aucune joie qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux froids. Puis il siffla en avertissement:

- Je n'appellerais pas cela un succès, colonel...étant donné que vous n'avez jamais pu capturer l'Abomination lui-même ou son clone.

-J'allais le rajouter, fit Sheppard d'un ton pas trop convainquant. Cependant, la base principale de Michael est complètement détruite et les hybrides qu'elle abritait ne sont plus une menace ni pour les vôtres, ni pour les miens. Alors avouez tout de même que c'est quelque chose!

-Et quelle assurance est-ce que j'ai que d'autres survivants de ces rebelles ne sont pas disséminés autre part et ne vont pas recommencer leur vendetta fanatique? N'oubliez pas que vous avez promis de me remettre toute information pertinente ou non à ce sujet, _Shepppaaarde!_

John fut sur le point de lui dire qu'il n'avait rien promis, que Todd lui avait simplement donné cet ordre de façon péremptoire. Mais il décida que cela ne valait pas la peine de souligner des détails qui auraient irrité encore plus le wraith.

– Et de un, il ne peut y avoir aucune assurance que tous ces rebelles soient éliminés. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il m'est impossible de vous faire une telle promesse! Mais selon Trillian, - c'est le lieutenant hybride de Michael, précisa Sheppard qui vit le regard confus de Todd. - son maître s'est peut-être enfui mais il ne connaît aucune autre base aussi importante que celle que nous venons de détruire. Donc il ne pourra compter sur aucun autre de ses soldats zombis pour l'aider à poursuivre son oeuvre de destruction. Et de deux...je vous ai tout dit, Todd. Je ne vous cache aucune information! Nous sommes alliés...vrai?

Mais Todd ne se laissa pas adoucir par le ton copain-copain de Sheppard.

-Je vais donc envoyer mes darts pour contrôler le périmètre, Sheppard...et voir à ce que toute menace soit bel et bien éradiquée. Et si je trouve des survivants..._**ils m'appartiennent!**_

Sheppard comprit que le Commandant wraith ne plaisantait pas. Leurs scanners de signes vitaux n'avaient retracé _aucune autre vie dans le périmètre. _Mais on ne savait jamais avec l'habileté machiavélique de la technologie de Michael!

Todd avait tenu sa part du marché en ne se mêlant pas de la mission des alliés atlantes et voyageurs, mais John voyait bien que le wraith était déçu et même fort mécontent que Michael ou plutôt son clone n'ait pas été retrouvé et tué.

John Sheppard plissa ses lèvres et fronça ses sourcils, ouvrant finalement ses mains et écartant ses bras dans un signe d'impuissance. Il ne pouvait pas du tout s'opposer à ce que Todd envoie des troupes pour enquêter sur l'hypothétique présence de rebelles subsistant de leur mission...mais il frémit intérieurement en souhaitant que _personne_ ne reste.

Ce qui le dérangeait pourtant était que le wraith puisse mettre la main sur de la technologie avancée de Michael...quoique Rodney McKay, qui avait exploré le coin, en eut conclu qu'il ne restait probablement rien!

-Eh bien allez-y, c'est votre droit après tout! céda Sheppard, lui fournissant ensuite les coordonnées de la base détruite sur la planète.

Todd le regarda à travers l'écran avec un regard froid, impassible.

-Je viendrai chercher Sara et nos enfants dans trois jours, dit ensuite le wraith, changeant brusquement de sujet.

Sheppard et lui échangèrent quelques mots brefs sur la bonne mine des jumeaux et de sa soeur qui se remettait très bien de l'accouchement...Todd lui parlait d'ailleurs tous les soirs.

Bientôt, le wraith coupa la communication aussi brusquement que d'habitude, voulant retourner le plus vite possible à ses tâches de Chef Suprême de son alliance agrandie.

Sheppard quitta alors la salle de contrôle de la porte, saluant les techniciens de la tête avant de sortir pour aller faire son compte-rendu à Woolsey.

_()()()()()_

_**Quelques jours plus tard...**_

Sara se sentait comme à l'hôpital, en convalescence.

Comme l'accouchement s'était passé naturellement, elle se sentait maintenant presque comme avant sa grossesse, en pleine forme. Elle dormait et mangeait comme deux. Elle avait régulièrement la visite de ses amis...presque tout Atlantis avait défilé à l'infirmerie pour venir la voir, mais la curiosité du moment était de toute évidence les jumeaux!

Les petites vedettes étaient de plus en plus éveillés, leurs grands yeux ouverts sur tout un chacun. On aurait dit que les bébés absorbaient tout comme s'ils étaient des éponges, ce qui était le cas de tout bébé mais là...c'était hallucinant de voir à quel point leurs petits esprits travaillaient avec intelligence et vivacité dès qu'ils ne dormaient plus!

Sara se levait chaque matin pour aller à la pouponnière les chercher et les ramener dans ses appartements où elle avait émigré dès la deuxième journée. Elle les nourrissait et les berçait pour les endormir. Ce que les bébés faisaient amplement, vu qu'ils avaient besoin de prendre des forces et du poids.

Puis elle les transférait de nouveau à l'infirmerie, travaillant ensuite avec Carson et Jennifer. Ils examinaient tous les jours les bébés selon une routine bien établie, prenant des notes sur leur développement ultra-rapide.

Déjà à six jours de vie, les jumeaux se comportaient comme des enfants de trois mois. Les trois médecins tenaient à noter l'évolution spéciale et surprenante de ces petits hybrides, et Sara plus que les deux autres. Elle prenait des photos également car ses bébés changeaient spectaculairement tous les jours!

C'est Lindsay Novak qui avait pris la suite de Sara pour aider Carson Becket aux recherches sur le rétrovirus, car Sara Sheppard devrait se consacrer surtout sur ses enfants dans les semaines à venir.

Elle était fascinée par son nouveau rôle de mère. Elle apprenait tous les jours, se surprenant elle-même parce qu'elle se trouvait littéralement amoureuse et protectrice de ses petits, comme elle ne l'aurait jamais cru!

Elle ne savait pas qu'un sentiment aussi profond et inconditionnel pouvait entrer presqu'en compétition avec l'amour et la dévotion absolue qu'elle avait pour Todd...bien que l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

Tous les soirs, le wraith et elle se parlaient avant que Sara n'aille au lit.

Elle prenait généralement les petits près d'elle dans des petits lits portables que les infirmières avaient installés dans sa chambre. Comme ça, lorsque les bébés se réveillaient et étaient affamés, elle pouvait s'occuper plus facilement d'eux. Ils se liaient mentalement à elle par leur connexion et elle répondait à leurs besoins. Todd pouvait observer également ses enfants par l'écran du portable de Sara.

Le jeune femme commençait à se sentir gâtée mais elle avait hâte de revenir auprès de son wraith. Elle lui parla du problème d'avoir de l'aide lorsqu'elle serait de retour sur le vaisseau-ruche, suggérant de faire venir Mathob, la "mère spirituelle" de Morya...la vieille adoratrice était d'après sa jeune servante la sage-femme de sa ruche et avait de l'expérience dans le soin des bébés humains. Todd acquiesça mais l'informa qu'il avait aussi pensé à quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle en aurait la surprise à son retour...

Bon...valait mieux un peu trop d'aide que pas du tout! concéda la jeune femme, car elle savait bien qu'elle serait débordée à son retour. Todd, bien que fier d'être père, était avant tout un Commandant wraith fort occupé et ne prendrait pas réellement de "congé de paternité"!

Ils se mirent d'accord pour que Todd vienne les chercher le lendemain. Sara confirma qu'elle et les enfants seraient prêts. Avant de quitter, Todd tint à lui dire une dernière chose:

-Saches aussi que je suis en train de préparer la cérémonie du _Shuula__ï, _dit le Commandant wraith. Je t'en avais parlé...c'est une très ancienne tradition wraith perdue depuis la nuit des temps que j'ai l'intention maintenant de réintroduire, en commençant avec nous deux!

Sara se creusa les méninges et se souvint tout-à-coup que Todd avait en effet prononcé ce mot il y a quelques temps, lui révélant son importance pour eux deux et qu'il allait lui revenir avec cela plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette..._Shuulaï_? demanda Sara, se rappelant soudain qu'elle avait été très intriguée mais que Todd avait refusé d'en parler plus avant, ayant remis l'explication à plus tard.

-C'est une cérémonie qui officialise une union permanente entre un wraith et sa Compagne, dit Todd. Cette célébration n'a cependant pas eu lieu depuis des millénaires puisque les anciens wraith comme moi, qui prisaient ce genre de traditions culturelles, sont presque tous disparus!

-Mais ne sommes-nous pas déjà Compagnon et Compagne, unis par notre lien spécial? demanda Sara, confuse. Je croyais que cela suffisait! Que cette connexion circulant dans la ruche me faisait officiellement tienne aux yeux des autres wraith?

-En effet...mais si nous prononçons les voeux de la Shuulaï devant tous les membres importants de mon alliance, réactivant par ce fait même un vestige de l'ancienne tradition wraith, tous ceux des miens qui le souhaitent pourrons faire de même avec leur compagnes et ainsi souligner leur lien spécial et l'officialiser. Je compte sur cette coutume pour favoriser l'implantation future de la nouvelle génération d'hybrides wraith, créant ainsi une nouvelle ère parmi les miens, rapprochant mes frères wraith et leurs compagnes humaines, ce qui facilitera l'implantation de ces nouveaux liens familiaux.

Sara ne pouvait réellement trouver défaut à cette logique, trouvant que Todd avait là une très bonne idée pour améliorer ainsi le sort des adoratrices assez chanceuses pour être nommée Compagne. Mais son attention avait également retenu le mot «voeux».

-...des voeux pour officialiser notre union? dit-elle d'une voix stupéfaite. Ohhhhh Todd...ne serais-tu pas en train de me demander en mariage? dit la voix malicieuse mais encore incrédule de Sara Sheppard.

Le wraith à l'autre bout de la fenêtre de communication bougea inconfortablement. Il poussa un reniflement à la fois narquois et condescendant pour cacher ses sentiments. Par leur lien, Sara vit qu'il connaissait bien la signification du mot «mariage». Il était au courant qu'une telle chose existait parmi plusieurs peuples humains de Pégase!

-Petite humaine, répondit Todd d'un ton bourru. Il n'existe pas une telle chose comme un mariage entre wraith, ou wraith et humains...dit-il. C'est une notion romantique. La romance n'est pas du tout un concept wraith, mais totalement humain! Cependant, la cérémonie du Shuulaï était célébrée autrefois pour marquer la possession d'un wraith envers sa seule et unique Compagne. Elle soulignait leur lien unique et absolu, jusqu'à la mort d'une des deux parties...quoique le Maître wraith pouvait prolonger la durée de vie humaine de sa Compagne, bien au-delà de sa pérennité habituelle. Mais surtout, la Shuulaï consacre le lien du wraith et de son humaine, ceci éternellement. Ils se jurent fidélité et dévotion l'un envers l'autre devant tous les autres wraith, protégeant ainsi la propriété du Maître et la sécurité de sa Compagne. Elle est ainsi reconnue et respectée par les autres membres de mon espèce parmi mon alliance.

Sara ne voyait pas tellement de différence avec ce qui se passait actuellement pour elle et Todd sur la ruche...aucun wraith de sa faction n'aurait en effet osé toucher d'un doigt un seul de ses cheveux! Mais si cette cérémonie faisait plaisir à Todd et lui servait, alors pourquoi pas? Et puis qu'il le veuille ou non...cela ressemblait diablement à un mariage humain!

-Eh bien c'est tout comme pour un vrai mariage, chez nous les humains! lui affirma Sara.

Le wraith haussa les épaules, à la fois indifférent et agacé. Si elle voulait le considérer ainsi, il ne s'en sentait pas le moins du monde contrarié!

-Alors, petite humaine...quelle est ta réponse? dit Todd impatiemment.

Sara faillit éclater de rire. C'était bien lui ça!

Et puis elle se sentait flattée que le wraith lui demande sa permission. Elle en fut même attendrie...

-C'est un grand honneur, Sara. dit Todd d'un ton hautain mais avec un regard affectueux. Et une grande récompense...tu m'as sauvé la vie, ceci au détriment de tes valeurs humaines, termina-t-il.

La jeune femme essaya d'effacer la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir_...soit les grands yeux effrayés, pleins d'incompréhension du pauvre jeune homme qui était mort ce jour-là..._

-Je n'ai pas besoin de récompense! murmura la jeune femme, le regard rempli d'amour. Ma récompense est que tu sois vivant...c'est que le père de mes enfants soit en vie et à nos côtés. C'est vraiment tout ce qui compte pour moi!

-Néanmoins, dit le wraith d'une voix douce. Quelle est ta réponse? Puis-je continuer les préparatifs de la cérémonie de la _Shuulaï?_

Sara raffermit sa voix qui tremblait d'émotion. Elle passa subrepticement sa langue sur ses lèvres asséchées puis répondit:

-Avec joie. Et je suis honorée...Commandant!

Elle avait utilisé avec intention le titre de Todd, car il était wraith et bien qu'elle ne considérait pas sa demande comme un ordre, elle était étrangement émue et reconnaissait que cette tradition qu'il ferait revivre pour elle et lui, ainsi que pour les autres wraith dans le futur, était un événement important. Désormais, sa vie sur la ruche, celle qu'elle avait choisie auprès de son Compagnon wraith et de leurs enfants, serait donc celle de la Compagne officielle et respectée du Chef Suprême!

-Mm! grogna tranquillement mais comiquement le wraith pour cacher son embarras...mais toute la tendresse du monde se lisait sur son visage habituellement impassible.

Elle sentit dans leur lien qu'il était plus ému lui aussi qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

Le reste de la conversation fut brève parce que Sara devait se mettre au lit. Todd devait également retourner à son nouveau laboratoire, car il supervisait lui-même la reconstruction qui avançait bien.

Le lendemain, Todd viendrait les chercher...

Un nouveau chapitre de leur vie avec leurs jumeaux commencerait. Sara avait tant hâte d'être au matin pour enfin se serrer dans les bras de son Compagnon wraith!

(à suivre)


	5. Chapter 5

_Renaissance II_

_Chapitre V_

_**Sur la ruche de Todd...**_

Dès qu'ils eurent mis pied sur la ruche en sortant du petit vaisseau de transport qui était venu les chercher sur Atlantis, Sara eut la satisfaction de voir venir à elle Morya et Mathob. Cette dernière tendit avec assurance ses bras à la Compagne pour prendre un des bébés qu'elle transportait sur ses deux bras, leur petite tête appuyée contre sa poitrine.

Elle tendit donc Alexandra à la femme et Morya vocalisa son désir de prendre l'autre bébé. Sara lui tendit alors Declan.

Les deux femmes semblaient très heureuses de s'être retrouvées, la plus vieille en particulier. Son inclinaison respectueuse et dévouée de la tête et son sourire reconnaissant indiquèrent à Sara qu'elle savait que c'était bien _elle_ qui avait insisté pour que Mathob transfère sur la ruche du Chef Suprême pour s'occuper dans les mois à venir des jumeaux avec Morya.

Elles offrirent leurs paroles de bienvenue à la Compagne, puis Sara leur dit en gros ce qu'elle attendait d'elles.

Todd attendit patiemment que la discussion entre les trois femmes soit terminée puis il prit le bras de Sara pour la mener plus avant vers leurs quartiers personnels.

Les deux adoratrices les suivirent, portant les bébés. L'escorte des drones fermait la marche.

Au fur et à mesure que Sara avançait, elle se rendait compte que la ruche lui souhaitait la bienvenue! Oh bien sûr, le lien n'était pas aussi fort que lorsqu'elle portait plus d'hormones wraith en elle dû à sa grossesse, mais il était évident que le courant communautaire wraith lui était favorable.

Cela fut encore plus manifeste lorsque la grande silhouette du Second de Todd s'avança vers eux.

Après s'être incliné devant son Commandant et avoir probablement noué un dialogue mental avec lui, Kenny regarda la Compagne avec déférence et s'inclina encore plus profondément. Sara dut se retenir pour ne pas montrer sa stupéfaction. Bien sûr le Second et elle avaient un passé complexe...bien que le sous-commandant soit plus respectueux d'elle maintenant, elle avait toujours senti chez lui son mépris profond des humains, même s'il avait fait preuve d'ouverture d'esprit il y a peu de temps.

-Compagne...dit le Second en se relevant, plongeant hardiment et déféremment son regard orange dans les yeux de Sara. Vous êtes la bienvenue! Et puis-je rajouter que mon allégeance, ainsi que celle de mes frères wraith de cette alliance vous est acquise entièrement, surtout depuis ce que vous avez fait pour les nôtres...

_«Ainsi, c'est donc ça!» _pensa Sara.

- Vous avez fait l'impensable, continuait Kenny...vous avez sacrifié volontairement un être de votre espèce pour sauver la vie de votre Compagnon, notre Commandant Suprême.

Sara aurait pu lui dire que n'importe quel adorateur en faisait tout autant chaque jour...se mettant au service, _volontairement ou non_, de ses maîtres wraith...fermant les yeux lorsqu'un long cri de douleur ou de désespoir perçait le bourdonnement tranquille des moteurs dans la ruche...lorsqu'un humain dans les cocons était sacrifié à l'appétit d'un des maîtres...lorsque certains adorateurs en chassaient même auprès des wraith pour garnir continuellement leur garde-manger. Mais bien sûr ce respect particulier lui était porté semble-t-il parce qu'elle avait _d'elle-même_ posé la main de l'Aîné sur la poitrine d'un être humain sans défense pour le soigner et le sauver, ce qui était une sacrée différence!...et bien sûr, le lien communautaire de la ruche avait convoyé cette action à tous!

- Recevez toute notre gratitude Compagne. continuait le Second qui n'avait jamais tant proféré de paroles depuis qu'elle le connaissait! Grâce à vous, notre Commandant pourra encore régner longtemps et puissamment sur notre alliance, termina le wraith en s'inclinant encore une fois profondément. Sara ne trouva rien d'autre que de faire de même, acceptant le respect et la gratitude du Second en commandement, espérant cependant qu'elle n'aurait pas à revivre sans cesse ces remerciements de la part de _tous_ les membres de l'équipage, jusqu'à ce que chacun d'eux jusqu'au dernier se soit exprimé là-dessus!...elle ne voulait _plus_ penser au regard incrédule et si blessé du jeune garçon sacrifié.

Mais au moins elle se sentirait plus en sécurité ainsi que ses enfants, dans un monde de prédateurs sans pitié pour les pauvres humains se dit-elle, étouffant encore une fois sa culpabilité.

Todd chassa son Second d'un signe de la tête et le couple, suivi des deux adoratrices et des jumeaux, entrèrent dans l'antichambre des appartements royaux.

Une mauvaise surprise attendait cependant Sara Sheppard...sous la forme d'une femelle wraith qui s'inclina avec un grand respect devant le Commandant de la ruche! C'était étrange pensa Sara...car d'habitude, un mâle wraith même de très haut rang se devait d'être celui qui se prosternait devant sa reine!

L'instinct et la peur firent sursauter et reculer Sara en apercevant cette femelle wraith. Elle se rapprocha aussitôt de Todd, le regardant en fronçant les sourcils en questionnement puis elle se rapprocha rapidement de ses enfants dans les bras de Mathob et Morya pour les protéger.

-Que fait cette _chose_ ici? réussit-elle enfin à dire avec indignation, une fois que sa gorge rendue sèche comme du parchemin réussit à nouveau à fonctionner.

Todd haussa les épaules, indifférent. Sara comprit que la femelle wraith était la _«surprise»_ dont il lui avait parlé! D'ailleurs alors qu'elle examinait de plus près la _«chose», _la jeune femme commença à réaliser que la femelle wraith n'avait rien de vraiment menaçant...qu'elle semblait quelque peu déficiente, n'ayant rien à voir avec les dangereuses et agressives reines de son espèce!

-Tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle, Sara...dit Todd d'une voix tranquille, comme pour confirmer l'impression de sa Compagne. Elle est ici pour t'aider à élever nos enfants...

Sara fronça les sourcils, offusquée de comprendre que Todd, fidèle à lui-même comme d'habitude, avait évidemment gardé ce détail secret pour le moment où ils arriveraient sur la ruche! Elle fut sur le point de répondre avec virulence que cette _créature_ n'approcherait certainement pas ses enfants! Qu'il n'était pas question _qu'elle l'aide à les élever _non plus, mais elle se retint.

Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas défier de plein fouet l'autorité du Commandant wraith devant les adoratrices et cette femelle wraith.

_«Bien calculé, Todd!» _lui convoya-t-elle avec sarcasme par leur connexion, ne lui laissant aucun doute sur son mécontentement ni sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas aussi naïve!

Todd pencha sa tête de côté vers elle, semblant plaider pour sa clémence et sa compréhension.

La femelle se retournait cependant vers la jeune femme et elle s'inclina devant elle, mais pas aussi profondément que devant son Chef Suprême wraith.

Elle se releva gracieusement et cligna des yeux vers Sara. Cette dernière y lut une sorte d'indifférence un peu hautaine, comme pour chacune de son espèce! mais cependant, rien de menaçant.

Sara se souvint que Todd lui avait parlé de ces femelles wraith qui ne se qualifiaient pas pour devenir des reines...elles étaient soient diminuées en intelligence, stériles ou bien déficientes mentalement. Certaines d'entre elles étaient tuées à la naissance si la déficience était trop visible...ou bien elles étaient élevées en vue de servir de soulagement sexuel pour les mâles wraith...elles étaient en très peu de nombre de toute façon! Leur fonction principale cependant était de servir de gardiennes pour les enfants wraith sur une de leurs planètes de base, rarement sur les pouponnières encore actives sur les ruches. Certaines devenaient également intendantes de la souveraine en place.

D'autres avaient servi de gardiennes pendant la longue période d'hibernation des wraith. Sara se rappela avoir lu le rapport de mission de son frère alors qu'aux premiers jours de la découverte d'Atlantis, John Sheppard, major à ce moment-là et sous les ordres du colonel Sumner, avait réveillé inopinément l'espèce wraith de leur long sommeil. À ce moment, les humains venant de la terre ne savaient pas encore quoi ou plutôt _**qui **_servait de nourriture aux wraith! Le colonel Sumner l'avait cruellement découvert par lui-même, «torturé et mangé» par une gardienne wraith.

Sara regarda attentivement la femelle: en effet, certaines choses étaient «déficientes» chez elle...elle était très grande comme toute reine wraith, mais aussi beaucoup plus mince. En fait plutôt maigre, constata Sara qui aurait pu la qualifier d'anorexique d'une façon assez cynique...mais le contexte actuel ne se prêtait pas tellement à l'humour, même caustique.

Ses yeux étaient d'un beau vert émeraude mais ce que la nature lui avait donné de beau s'arrêtait là: sa peau était d'un vert foncé si intense que Sara se demanda si elle n'aurait pas souffert d'une «maladie infantile» quelconque? Elle lui fit penser inexorablement à ce personnage de bandes dessinées télévisées qu'était Olive Oyl, la petite amie de Popeye le marin. Elle décida de la surnommer mentalement «Olive».

Elle portait ses cheveux noirs, longs et incroyablement minces d'une façon lâche avec aucune vanité de coiffure élaborée et sa robe très simple de cuirette noire n'avantageait pas du tout sa silhouette longiligne, la faisant plutôt ressembler à une androgyne. Elle n'avait pas non plus la prétention, la souveraineté et le maintien spécial d'une reine de son espèce qui les distinguait tant et qui rendait tout mâle wraith désireux, voire même empli d'une fièvre absolu, de la suivre jusqu'à la mort.

_«Olive»_ ne semblait avoir ni l'agressivité, ni la malice, ni même l'égocentrisme de ses soeurs les reines. C'est probablement pourquoi elle avait dû être écartée très tôt de la possibilité de briguer le trône d'une ruche, tant elle semblait inoffensive et docile...ce qui était fort surprenant pour une femelle wraith!

Sara entendit vaguement Todd lui vanter les mérites de cette gardienne qui veillait depuis des millénaires au bien-être et à l'éducation des jeunes wraith non masqués dans les pouponnières. De leur premiers balbutiements hors du cocon jusqu'au jour où ils entraient dans la puberté et commençait leur vie d'adulte, se nourrissant de force vitale humaine.

L'Aîné avait été mis au courant que cette femelle était celle qui s'occupait d'habitude des jeunes wraith sur une des ruches qu'il avait gagné lors de la dernière bataille. Il avait donc requis ses services, dès qu'il avait su qu'elle était disponible, sa ruche n'abritant plus aucun jeune.

Pendant ce temps, la gardienne observait la Compagne sans aucune malice avec le regard le plus impénétrable que Sara n'ait jamais vu chez une femelle wraith. Il était clair que Sara tentait d'évaluer la valeur de cette femelle et de peser les risques tant qu'à la sécurité de ses petits entre les mains d'une telle créature, même si par leur lien Todd lui affirmait qu'elle était soumise et pas du tout dangereuse, totalement loyale à leur alliance. Mais Sara préférait de beaucoup faire garder ses jumeaux plutôt par Mathob et Morya. Elle décida que quand «Olive» serait dans le coin, elle s'arrangerait pour y être aussi et ne pas la quitter des yeux!

La gardienne dût se sentir sous évaluation car elle inclina simplement la tête, acceptant le doute et l'hostilité de la Compagne sans soulever aucune objection ou tenter de se faire valoir. Après que la «présentation» fut terminée, elle s'inclina encore une fois profondément devant le Commandant, s'éloignant en silence.

Une fois qu'elle fut hors de portée de vue, Sara se tourna carrément vers Todd:

- Il n'est évidemment pas question que je lui permette de rester seule avec les jumeaux sans surveillance aucune! dit-elle d'un ton catégorique, bravant des yeux le wraith.

Todd semblait calme et conciliant en ce jour alors tout ce qu'il fit fut de pousser un long soupir patient, se disant probablement que la jeune femme s'habituerait d'elle-même à la présence incongrue de cette femelle wraith, qu'elle verrait par elle-même également qu'elle n'était en aucune façon une menace pour leurs enfants.

Il changea délibérément de sujet:

-Plus tard, je te ferai visiter la nursery où elle se tiendra la plupart du temps, dit le wraith mais pour le moment, je veux que nous passions du temps ensemble, toi, moi et nos enfants.

Les adoratrices, qui avaient attendu patiemment pendant tout l'échange en portant leur précieux petit fardeau, posèrent les jumeaux dans des berceaux - que la ruche avait fait pousser - non loin de là et s'inclinant encore, laissèrent seuls le Maître et sa Compagne.

Avançant plus avant dans les appartements, Sara fut contente de voir Méroc près de la grande table au centre de ce qui servait de salle à dîner. Il avait fait préparer un repas pour elle qui sentait incroyablement bon. Après qu'elle eut échangé quelques mots avec le Serviteur, Todd congédia ce dernier d'un geste impatient de la main. Il lui tardait d'être seul avec Sara et leur progéniture...

Une fois seuls, Sara alla d'abord voir comment allaient les bébés, suivie de Todd.

Elle s'émerveilla de les voir dormir tous deux tranquillement, leur petit visage paisible, leurs yeux clos, leurs cils pâles et délicats contre leur peau crémeuse et translucide. Ils ne semblaient pas du tout dérangés d'être dans le ventre prédateur de cette ruche, le bourdonnement tranquille de ses engins les rassurant comme le mouvement fluide et régulier d'un train, favorable à l'endormissement.

Ils gagnèrent ensuite la table. Todd se mit au bout et Sara prit la chaise tout près de lui et s'attaqua à un repas plus que substantiel. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse comprendre à Méroc qu'elle avait moins faim maintenant et qu'elle devait perdre les quelques dix livres restantes, conséquemment à sa grossesse. Elle commença à manger en babillant entre deux bouchées, sous le regard bienveillant et le silence approbateur du wraith qui lui lançait de temps à autre un sourire satisfait.

À travers des cuillerées de son potage aux légumes, suivi d'une viande rôtie qui ressemblait à du lièvre, accompagné de pain et de la salade locale et bien sûr d'un vin de fabrication autochtone que Todd avait sûrement réquisitionné pour elle lors de la dernière cueillette, le repas se terminait par des fruits.

Sara lui raconta les derniers évènements sur Atlantis mais évidemment ceux-ci étaient centrés sur tout ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmerie et dans la pouponnière improvisée, depuis que les petits étaient nés. Sara avait très rarement participé aux recherches médicales auprès de Carson Becket et Lindsay Novak, s'occupant plutôt de ses bébés et reprendant des forces.

Elle était stupéfaite et épatée par le développement rapide des jumeaux qui démontraient une vitesse de leurs capacités intellectuelles hors norme, ainsi que de leur contrôle mental qui faisait que ces bébés n'avaient même pas besoin de pleurer pour manifester leurs besoins!

Todd eut un sourire condescendant et se rengorgea avec orgueil lorsqu'il lui dit que ses enfants n'avaient rien de normal et étaient même plutôt extraordinaires, bien plus wraith qu'elle ne le pensait, quoique significativement humains.

-Ils sont si vifs, si éveillés! reprenait Sara toute excitée. On dirait qu'ils voient au travers de nos esprits dès qu'ils sont réveillés, que le visage de quiconque apparaît au-dessus d'eux! Je me demande à quel point, à quelle vitesse le lien mental se développe en eux? Je sais que leur présence mentale était très primaire alors qu'ils étaient encore en train de se développer dans mon ventre, mais _ohmondieu! _la possibilité de leur cerveau dépasse déjà de beaucoup celle d'un enfant humain normal bien plus âgé? Oh et puis, ils ne pleurent pas, tu sais? À part grogner un peu si on tarde à venir les nourrir...est-ce normal?...et on a calculé Carson et moi qu'ils avaient le développement mental équivalent à trois mois de vie humaine, même s'ils ont à peine une semaine de vie...est-ce que ça veut dire qu'exponentiellement, je dois m'attendre à avoir des bébés qui marchent et courrent partout plus tôt que prévu parce que oh seigneur!...et puis vont-ils vouloir parler comme tout être humain, vu la connexion mentale qu'ils ont avec moi? Et..-

Todd se mit à pousser un rire tonitruant qui interrompit brusquement le babillage incessant de la jeune femme. Sara suspendit en l'air la dernière cuillerée de nourriture qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfourner pour finir son repas.

-Tant de questions, petite humaine! dit joyeusement le wraith. Par laquelle veux-tu que je commence pour te répondre?

Sara ouvrit de grands yeux, répondant d'une voix presque fiévreuse:

-Toutes! Peu importe dans quel ordre en autant que tu m'expliques _toutes_ les possibilités extraordinaires de nos enfants! J'ai besoin de comprendre, Todd...ils sont tout un défi, non seulement au niveau scientifique, mais je suis leur mère et je ne sais rien de la _psyché_ wraith!...et ils me semblent en effet très _wraith_ dans leur développement étonnant!

Todd avait deviné que son appétit était rassasié ou bien que la curiosité la lui avait coupée, car elle ne daignait plus reprendre son ustensile pour finir son assiette.

Le wraith fit alors ce geste trop humainement familier en claquant ses deux mains sur ses cuisses bardées de cuir avec un petit sourire, l'enjoignant de venir le rejoindre pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux, chose qu'elle faisait de plein gré dans l'intimité de leurs quartiers lorsqu'elle venait de terminer son repas.

Sara ne put résister et se leva, fermant en quelques pas la distance entre eux puis elle posa son derrière sur les cuisses du wraith, le laissant entourer sa taille de ses grandes mains et la ramener plus près de lui.

Elle ne posa cependant pas sa tête sur son épaule, restant assise là et le regardant avec circonspection, attendant des réponses à toutes ces questions qu'elle-même, Becket, Keller et le reste du personnel médical s'étaient posées sur Atlantis, depuis la naissance des jumeaux hybrides.

Alors que les grands yeux curieux de sa Compagne le fixaient, Todd lui lança en contrepartie un regard intense et mystérieux. Elle se força à la patience, sachant que le wraith aimait beaucoup trop la faire languir!

Finalement, Todd se mit à passer lentement une main lascive tout le long de sa colonne, la faisant reposer enfin tout contre le creux de son dos, au tout début du sillon entre ses fesses. Elle savait qu'il l'avait piégée, sentant le courant de son désir passer entre eux et faire même naître le sien...mais autant le regret de devoir le repousser mais aussi de savoir qu'il n'avait finalement pas l'intention de lui répondre tout de suite, lui fit pousser un soupir de dépit:

-On ne peut pas se le permettre, Todd! dit-elle finalement, ne brisant aucunement le contact de leurs yeux empreints de passion. Après un accouchement, une femme saigne pendant quelques jours...ça peut aller de trente à quarante. C'est une chose normale, quoique fort déplaisante et incommodante. Ça va aller en s'amenuisant cependant en force et en quantité. Mais présentement, je ne suis pas en état de...

Todd avait froncé les sourcils et poussé un grognement ennuyé qui ne dura cependant pas. Il la ramena simplement tout contre lui, passant sa main nourricière le long de son menton et de sa mâchoire, s'attardant sur ses lèvres pendant que son autre main plongeait dans la tignasse aux mèches acajou qui manquaient maintenant de lustre et d'épaisseur. Elle espéra que les quelques petites déficiences de son corps, dû à la grossesse et à l'accouchement, se réparent bientôt!

-Je comprends...dit le Commandant wraith, sa voix pleine de regrets mais de tendresse. Tu as besoin de temps! Mais je pourrais te soigner, petite humaine...

Il laissa sa phrase se terminer en points de suspension, baladant sa main nourricière lentement sur sa poitrine, mais Sara saisit vivement sa main.

-Attends! fit-elle, plutôt agacée. Il faut parfois laisser aller les choses naturellement...humainement! Je ne suis _pas_ wraith...

Elle avait été souvent remplie d'appréhension mais aussi d'excitation, chaque fois que Todd usait de son pouvoir en lui insufflant de la force vitale...mais cette énergie venait d'êtres humains qui avaient été assez infortunés pour se faire capturer et ensuite conservés dans un cocon de la ruche...mais surtout parce qu'elle ne savait pas trop trop encore jusqu'où allait la dépendance à l'enzyme wraith? Elle avait laissé faire son Compagnon wraith lors de sa maladie à cause du traitement - elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix sinon elle serait morte! - puis lors de sa grossesse, car sa vie en dépendait et aussi celles des bébés. Mais maintenant elle voulait reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, du moins de son corps...elle ne souhaitait pas plus de «magie wraith» qu'elle n'en avait réellement besoin!

Todd sembla bien comprendre et abaissa sa main.

-Comme tu voudras...fit-il d'un ton grave.

-Tu ne me répondras pas, dit Sara...et ce n'était pas une question, mais la constatation d'un fait qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment répondre immédiatement à toutes ses questions.

-Nous avons le temps, petite humaine. Tous tes questionnements seront répondus en temps et lieu. N'oublies pas que je suis aussi à un certain point tout autant novice que toi, parce que mon expérience en tant que géniteur wraith est bien différente de celle de père d'une très, très jeune progéniture! J'avance tout autant que toi dans la noirceur mais nous le ferons l'un à côté de l'autre!

Sara l'observa une minute. Elle bénit la chute des belliqueuses hormones wraith qui étaient à peine présente en elle maintenant, ayant fait place aux hormones humaines de post-grossesse. Elle aurait pu se fâcher qu'il refuse de lui répondre, et aussi à cause du fait qu'il ait placé inopinément sur son chemin, de retour sur la ruche, une femelle wraith alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle les abhorrait!

….et il était douteux que cette créature puisse approcher ses petits.

Mais elle mit tout cela de côté pour des discussions postérieures.

Parce que pour le moment, elle réalisait à quel point elle avait manqué à Todd, tout autant qu'il lui avait manqué!

Et il avait besoin d'attention, alors que leurs jumeaux dormaient paisiblement...

_«Ok, pas de sexe, mais il y a moyen de se conforter mutuellement!» _pensa-t-elle.

Elle sourit et faisant le même geste que lui précédemment, elle parcourut du bout du doigt la ligne mince de ses lèvres, approchant ensuite son visage du sien et ouvrant la bouche pour y laisser pénétrer la langue possessive de son Compagnon qui grogna de satisfaction en la dévorant doucement, ses bras l'encerclant dans une étreinte exclusive.

Sara soupira d'aise et se donna au moment, passant ses mains dans la chevelure argentée emmêlée alors que Todd murmurait son nom en plaçant des petits baisers et mordillements tout le long de ses joues, sa mâchoire et de la colonne crémeuse de son cou.

Elle l'arrêta d'une main lorsqu'il déboutonna le chemisier qu'elle portait pour atteindre le sillon séparant les seins rebondis mais alors qu'il ignorait son geste en libérant doucement ses seins du soutien-gorge, elle le laissa lâchement faire, trop ramollie par les baisers tendres ou voraces, intenses ou calculés pour tenter une autre fois de le stopper.

Il malaxa un peu rudement un de ses seins avec un ronronnement de contentement. Elle se demanda comment elle lui ferait encore une fois comprendre que son bas-ventre n'était pas réellement en état de subir ses assauts! Le lait contenu dans ses seins congestionnés - il devait être l'heure de tirer le précieux liquide nourricier! - commença alors à couler à cause du mouvement de palpation. Todd amena le liquide qui avait coulé sur le bout de ses doigts à ses narines et ses fentes faciales, fronçant finalement le nez, ne pouvant cacher son dégoût de l'odeur trop sucrée et tiède du liquide que ses enfants pourtant appréciaient amplement!

-Je me disais aussi! dit Sara d'un ton narquois et amusé, ramenant les pans de son chemisier sur ses seins dénudés. Puis alors que le wraith la regardait, déconcerté, elle prit ses doigts et les lécha non pas pour le rallumer, mais pour enlever de ses doigts ce liquide trop humain qui semblait l'offenser.

-Quand donc ce cycle d'allaitement cessera-t-il? fut la question du wraith.

-Je ne sais pas dans le cas de nos jumeaux mais pour un bébé humain, c'est tant et aussi longtemps qu'il en a besoin et que sa mère veut l'allaiter. Dans le cas de Declan et Alex, leurs dents m'empêchent de les allaiter directement mais je peux tirer mon lait et le leur transférer dans des biberons. C'est pourquoi le lait sort ainsi, soit quand on les compresse ou bien si les bébés se lient à moi mentalement et me font ressentir leur faim.

Todd avait penché sa tête de côté et la hocha doucement, toujours un peu confus.

-Je vois...alors espérons que notre progéniture montre une hâte toute aussi extraordinaire que toutes leurs autres facultés pour se nourrir...normalement!

Sara éclata de rire.

-Oh voyons...cela ne nous empêchera pas d'avoir des relations sexuelles bientôt! C'est juste qu'il faut que les saignements cessent, c'est une question de quelques semaines encore!

-Mm! grogna Todd.

Sara se leva alors et il ne fit rien pour la retenir. Elle regagna sa place et replongea son bras vers le bol de fruits pour saisir ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un kiwi qu'elle commença à éplucher en vue d'en faire son dessert.

Elle continua à donner à Todd quelques notions du «cours 101 en nursing des soins aux nouveaux nés humains». Mais elle vit bientôt qu'elle avait perdu la pleine attention du wraith depuis un bout de temps et qu'elle aurait été bien naïve de croire que son Compagnon alien mettrait physiquement la main à la pâte en ce qui concernait les soins de base pour les jumeaux!

Elle soupira intérieurement, bien heureuse d'avoir l'aide de Mathob et de Morya. Elle ne savait cependant toujours pas quoi faire de l'étrange assistance supplémentaire en la personne de cette femelle wraith dont elle ne savait pas encore quoi penser!

Elle finissait de manger son fruit quand son regard fut soudain suspendu dans le vague.

-Mon fils s'est réveillé et il a faim, dit Todd avant même que Sara ne verbalise le lien mental établi entre l'enfant et elle.

Ils se levèrent tous deux et se dirigèrent vers l'antichambre où les berceaux des bébés avaient été enracinés.

Sara sourit au visage du petit garçon qui la regardait gravement, semblant savoir parfaitement où il était et qui était la longue figure verte et imposante se tenant aux côtés de sa mère. Seule l'agitation effrénée des bras et des jambes de Declan qui les projetait en l'air dans un spectacle d'impatience, ayant repoussé les langes qui l'enveloppaient, venait révéler son grand appétit à son réveil.

Après avoir minaudé des paroles de tendresse comme on le fait devant le petit lit d'un bébé qui vient de se réveiller et qui donne un tableau aussi charmant, Sara le prit dans ses bras et la petite tête se retourna par instinct vers l'endroit où il savait se trouver sa source de nourrissement, soit son sein. Sara se dirigea vers un meuble qui avait étrangement poussé tout comme le reste du mobilier pour les enfants. Elle choisit parmi un des biberons pleins de lait et Sara s'émerveilla encore une fois d'avoir tout à portée de la main, se demandant bien qui avait «renseigné» la ruche sur les besoins qu'elle aurait lors du retour des jumeaux!

Elle installa ensuite le biberon dans une sorte de petite colonne non loin du «frigo», ressemblant vaguement à un bain d'oiseaux, contenant un liquide visqueux tiède qui se mit à réchauffer le lait.

Elle ne savait pas combien cela prendrait de temps et Declan se montrait irrité. Il poussa un petit cri rauque assez autoritaire et pour distraire l'enfant, Todd tendit lentement un long doigt et le bébé le saisit vivement, enroulant sa petite main autour, en faisant à peine le tour...il serrait fortement et avec possessivité ce doigt et Sara se sentit émue de voir le petit visage se détendre et communiquer intensément avec son père alors que les petits yeux doré se fixait dans le regard intense et soutenu du Commandant wraith.

Todd n'était pas en reste...il semblait fort confus par le comportement de son fils, son manque de peur, sa vivacité, sa volonté de survivre et peut-être mille choses qui passèrent entre géniteur wraith et fils. Sara, simple humaine, ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre et se sentit un peu à part, mais sans ressentir de jalousie cependant.

Une nouvelle race, c'est ce qu'était bien sûr ce bébé...mais également issu du monde des wraith, des prédateurs, d'extraordinaires créatures qui possédaient une histoire et des habiletés peu communes, que la jeune femme avait à peine commencé à effleurer.

Il y eut un sourire de fierté soudain sur les lèvres de Todd et il cessa d'avoir l'air inconfortable.

Elle saisit le biberon enfin prêt et approcha le rebord de la tétine sur les petites lèvres qui se mirent aussitôt à sucer avec voracité, commençant même à endommager le caoutchouc. Sara se dit pour la énième fois qu'il lui faudrait trouver un moyen!

-Il est fort, dit Todd en se rengorgeant, fixant sa Compagne qui nourrissait ce petit être qui ne se concentrait plus que sur la source d'apaisement de sa faim. Il a une telle volonté de survie, une telle conscience de son importance! continuait Todd...même s'il ne sait pas encore pourquoi...

_«N'était-ce-pas le propre de tout être, humain ou non, cet instinct de survie?»_ se disait Sara.

Mais à quelque part, elle savait que ces petits hybrides avaient quelque chose de plus, une force spéciale...

Todd semblait pourtant avoir lu en elle car il répondit sans qu'elle n'ait posé la question:

-Je le sais parce que je peux me connecter à eux...et bien que leur esprit soit très primaire et que leurs besoins se manifestent par les seuls moyens qu'ils connaissent et aient à leur portée vu leur très jeune âge, ils ont néanmoins déjà une conscience wraith et savent qu'ils feront de grandes choses...mais évidemment, le concept de tout cela leur échappe encore.

-En tout cas, ce petit gars-là n'est pas tellement patient...il est même arrogant et autoritaire, dit pensivement Sara.

Innocemment elle rajouta, regardant au loin volontairement.

-Tiens, ça me fait penser à quelqu'un ça! Il tient de _qui_ tu crois?

Todd renifla, plutôt amusé de l'insinuation de sa Compagne mais il ignora délibérément la petite remarque faite pour le narguer, avec une pointe de tendresse cependant.

-Il apprendra la patience...mais son arrogance est justifiée parce qu'il est également wraith!...et il deviendra un grand guerrier, dit-il.

-Woa! Woa! fit Sara en levant les yeux sur Todd. Faudrait d'abord commencer à élever nos jumeaux comme les petits enfants qu'ils sont et ne _**pas**_ oublier qu'ils sont à moitié humains! Ils ont beau être l'avenir de ton espèce, pour le moment ils ne sont que deux touts petits êtres qui ont besoin de leur mère, de la protection de leur père aussi! Et puis je veux qu'ils deviennent de bonnes personnes...

Elle regardait amoureusement son fils qui buvait sans sembler se soucier le moins du monde du reste de l'univers autour de lui.

-Son nom d'origine celte, Declan, veut dire «plein de bonté» ajouta Sara.

Le wraith pencha la tête, lançant un regard aigu à la jeune femme.

-La bonté. Un autre concept humain!

Sara se retint de dire à Todd que bien des fois, il avait fait preuve de bonté justement à l'égard de la jeune femme et même de compassion envers les humains utiles pour lui. Mais il aurait nié et n'aurait pas appelé cela de la bonté!

Peu importe ce que c'était, ce wraith était toutefois passé Premier Maître dans l'art de la manipulation!

Pourtant la notion «d'amour» lui avait semblé absurde au début, mais...Todd s'était bel et bien été laissé attraper dans les filets de Sara Sheppard!

Mais Sara savait mieux que de discutailler de ce qui ne changerait rien de toute façon dans l'entêtement de son wraith.

-Bon...dit-elle. Enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils sont trop petits pour commencer à les endoctriner en tant que sujet wraith, _ô mon Commandant! _dit-elle en prononçant les trois derniers mots d'une voix moqueuse mais tendre. Laisses les donc vivre leur petite enfance...

-...qui risque de ne pas être si longue, compléta Todd, faisant se raidir Sara. Dès demain matin, j'aimerais que nous les amenions à cette nursery que j'ai fait installer. Nous noterons tous leurs progrès avec l'aide également de ce carnet que tu as ramené et sur lequel tu as tout noté sur leur développement sur Atlantis depuis leur naissance.

Sara était un peu agacée que le wraith ne voit en eux encore qu'une autre étape d'une expérience mais elle se dit que pour lui, c'était plus que des enfants...c'était eux qui étaient le meilleur espoir contre la menace d'extinction des wraith et elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer! Car Todd avait tout misé sur son plan...il avait défié ceux qui s'étaient élevés contre lui lorsqu'il avait prit une Compagne humaine, lorsqu'il avait tué des reines qui refusaient de comprendre le bon sens de sa démarche. Il avait même mené des combats risqués et tabous contres les forces du Concile qui était l'autorité suprême...il avait aussi confronté sa propre Matriarche pour obtenir son accord alors qu'il était évident qu'il ne voulait plus jamais être en sa présence!

Il avait misé toutes ses cartes sur son plan d'évolution...alors ces deux petites créatures portaient sur leurs bien fragiles épaules un bien grand poids, pensa leur mère un peu tristement. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle devrait être celle qui tempérerait le besoin de Todd de les contrôler, de lui rappeler tout le temps et de lui imposer_ également_ _l'humanité_ de ses enfants.

-Oui, finit-elle par répondre. Il y a des questions auxquelles j'exige des réponses, dit-elle d'une voix tranquille alors qu'elle déposait Declan enfin repus dans son berceau.

Elle alla vers sa fille qui, comme si elle avait été chronométrée, venait de se réveiller et de manifester sa faim dans les pensées de Sara.

Elle fit machinalement préparer un biberon dans le petit bain réchauffant et se promena en attendant avec sa fille qui regardait partout. Elle s'arrêta devant la grande fenêtre de la salle...la petite fixa le ciel noir dans lequel brillait un spectacle hallucinant:

Une figure irrégulière se promenait, vaporeuse, présentant des tentacules sinueux et brillants de couleur dorée, se répandant sans aucune direction intentionnelle mais entourant une sorte d'ellipse fascinante d'une couleur mauve violente en son centre. Entre les poches cousues de fils d'or de ces tentacules, des espaces remplies de ton de rouge, de rose-lilas et d'ocre...tout autour, une sorte de brouillard vaporeux blanc s'effilochait, se fondant dans la noirceur du vide sidéral.

Le bébé était littéralement bouche-bée.

-C'est joli n'est-ce-pas, Alexandra? C'est une né-bu-leu-se, dit Sara en prenant le ton d'une maîtresse d'école ultra-patiente.

La petite regarda sa mère l'espace d'une seconde, puis reposa son regard ébloui sur l'amas de lumières brillantes de forme étrange mais magnifique, poussant un petit soupir léger si humain, semblant vouloir dire «je suis bien d'accord!», ce qui amena un sourire attendri sur les lèvres de Sara.

-….et Alexandra? demanda Todd. Sara comprit qu'il voulait parler de la signification du prénom.

-Mes recherches n'ont pas révélé grand chose, sauf que c'était un prénom donnée dans l'aristocratie...il y a eu une grande impératrice de Russie portant ce nom, le renseigna Sara.

Todd leva le menton, plein de fierté, ses yeux pleins d'approbation.

Sara se dirigea vers la petite colonne et saisit le biberon, commençant à nourrir Alex sans même s'arrêter de marcher.

Todd se rendit à la fenêtre et contempla la magnifique nébuleuse à son tour:

-Alexandra...oui, elle sera une grande reine! et un jour, elle sera à la tête d'un empire aussi grand que celui-ci, fit-il en désignant d'un geste grandiose la nébuleuse à des centaines d'années-lumière, très visible alors que sa ruche orbitait un monde à l'orée d'un vaste territoire sauvage que l'Aîné avait l'intention de visiter dans les jours suivants.

Sara soupira et hocha la tête, un peu découragée...

_Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais chez ce wraith! _

Mais là encore, comment un tel être de plus de 10,000 ans aurait pu survivre si longtemps et devenir le Chef Suprême de leur alliance si Todd n'était pas ce qu'il était?...un survivant, un visionnaire qui ne voulait rien de mieux que ce qu'il y avait de plus grand pour lui.._.et pour ses enfants._

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Le lendemain matin...**_

Sara s'éveilla dans les bras de Todd. La nuit avait été bien sage...rien de sexuel ne s'était passé entre eux, autre que des baisers passionnés. Elle avait dormi pleinement au moins quelques heures depuis le dernier biberon de 2 heures.

Elle se sentait dans un état de bien-être incroyable, de retour sur leur vaisseau-ruche, dans _son _lit, avec _son_ wraith et _ses _précieux enfants en sécurité dans leurs berceaux faits maison par la ruche.

Les enfants en question devaient manger, c'est ce qui l'avait bien sûr réveillé. Encore une fois, elle bénit et maudit à la fois le lien mais c'était peut-être mieux que des pleurs incessants, non?

Elle se leva aussitôt pour se diriger vers les bébés qui ce matin l'accueillirent ensemble, leurs grands yeux ouverts, le regard exigeant, les petits membres des bébés gigotant avec ardeur et ressort pour manifester leur faim mais aussi leur besoin de dépenser toute cette énergie.

-Oui, oui! je fais tout de suite réchauffer votre nectar, mes petites abeilles! fredonna Sara en recouvrant les petits corps de la couverture chaude qui garnissait les petits lits, car elle trouvait qu'il faisait un peu frais ce matin dans les appartements royaux.

Elle alla toucher un panneau de contrôle organique que Méroc lui avait une fois montré et qui servait de régulateur interne de la température. Puis elle mit à réchauffer deux biberons de lait mais quand elle revint vers les petits berceaux les bébés, surtout Declan, s'étaient découverts complètement, réclamant leur droit à se faire aller bras et jambes dans une démonstration de danse bien personnelle à eux seuls!

-Ok, ok! Mais il va falloir apprendre la patience, mes chérubins! dit leur mère.

Elle n'avait pas entendu Todd qui était arrivé derrière elle et qui jetait un regard songeur sur les deux jumeaux. Les petits corps se calmèrent tout d'un coup et leurs yeux se fixèrent gravement sur ceux plutôt intenses de leur père. Au moment où Sara revenait avec les biberons chauds, le wraith semblait avoir projeté le calme et un comportement approprié chez sa progéniture!

-Oh, mais ils sont si petits! s'attendrit leur mère, sentant ce qui était passé dans le lien.

Elle les amena l'un après l'autre sur le grand lit où Todd la suivit, puis installa le garçon tout contre un oreiller avec son biberon et la fille dans ses bras pour commencer à la nourrir. Elle essayait que chacun ait son tour, car ils n'étaient pas encore assez forts pour tenir d'eux même la bouteille dans leurs petites mains s'ils étaient tous deux dans les bras de leur mère.

-Il faudrait te faire une idée, petite humaine, fit Todd avec une voix un peu contrariée. Soit tu me laisses leur insuffler la patience ou tu leur montres une tolérance totale. Ils ne sont pas trop petits pour leur montrer _**qui**_ dirige! dit-il avec un air sévère et condescendant.

Sara lui lança un regard de côté. Elle était novice dans son rôle de mère bien sûr et il avait peut-être raison...mais encore une fois, ce n'était que des bébés et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin avant tout, c'était de l'amour et des bons soins.

Elle eut soudain une idée. Elle reposa Alex puis saisit Declan et l'enveloppant plus serré dans une petite couverture, elle se leva avec lui et se dirigea vers Todd, déposant ensuite le bébé entre ses bras et lui mettant derechef le biberon dans une main.

Tout ceci fut si vite fait que le wraith n'eut même pas le temps de réagir et demeura la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction!

-Il n'y a pas de raison que tu ne leur donnes pas aussi leur repas quand tu es ici en période de repos avec moi et tes enfants...c'est-à-dire quand tu n'es pas en devoir! proclama Sara fièrement d'un ton péremptoire qui n'appelait pas à la discussion!

Todd était resté pétrifié, son fils en sécurité sur un bras et l'étrange contenant de lait chaud dans son autre main suspendue en l'air, sa bouche toujours ouverte sur une protestation muette.

- Allez! l'encouragea la jeune femme en faisant un énorme effort pour ne pas éclater de rire à la vue du tableau incongru mais attendrissant. Tu vas voir, c'est facile!

Declan piaillait et gigotait vigoureusement des pieds, tendant sa petite bouche pour ravoir son biberon.

Todd poussa un bas grondement et regardant partout comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'aucun wraith ou adorateurs humains n'étaient là, tapis à quelque part pour l'espionner, il inséra enfin le bout de la tétine du biberon de lait contre la petite bouche et Declan se remit à boire en poussant un petit grognement irrité comme s'il disait _«enfin il a compris comment faire!»._

Cette fois, Sara eut un sourire à la fois ému et moqueur qu'elle cacha en se détournant tout de suite pour ne pas se valoir un grognement de la part de Todd.

L'expression du wraith était d'ailleurs comique...il jetait maintenant un regard ronchonneur à sa Compagne, comme s'il lui en voulait de le forcer à nourrir le bébé parce que c'était si loin de sa nature...mais il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort et qu'il devait s'adapter à son nouveau rôle de père de petits hybrides.

Et puis lorsqu'il posa de nouveau les yeux sur le petit garçon qui le regardait sérieusement en vidant son repas, quelque chose craqua dans les yeux du plus grand prédateur de la galaxie et le grand Commandant eut une petite moue à la fois de tendresse et de fierté.

-Ok, dit alors Sara en soupirant. Ces enfants ne sont pas nés avec le mode d'emploi et je suis toute nouvelle à mon rôle de mère, merci de me le faire remarquer! Tu m'as avoué toi-même ne pas savoir comment te comporter avec eux car les enfants wraith sortent des cocons beaucoup plus vieux. Alors fais-moi confiance si je te dis que j'ai l'expertise au moins d'avoir eu _déjà_ affaire à quelques bébés humains! Oh pas souvent, mais assez pour savoir que ce qu'ils ont besoin présentement, c'est de lait, de sommeil, de manifester leur curiosité envers tout ce qui les entoure, de tester leurs limites...pas de règles, tu comprends Todd?

Le wraith sourit. Elle avait un bon point. La discipline pouvait attendre, il pouvait bien lui concéder cela!

-Mm! fit Todd en avançant son menton en avant et en observant son fils qui repoussa soudain avec force le biberon en le projetant d'un petit coup de main; il en avait finit et après s'être débarrassé sans vergogne du contenant vide, il se remit à gigoter avec enthousiasme.

Todd le redéposa précautionneusement sur le grand lit.

Ses long cils clairs se fermaient maintenant sur ses joues pâles alors qu'il sombra dans le sommeil.

Sara avait aussi déposé Alexandra sur le lit après qu'elle eut terminé de boire.

La petite fille s'était mise à regarder son père de ses beaux yeux verts largement ouverts et péremptoirement, elle leva sa petite main et pointa Todd.

- Elle veut que tu la prennes! dit Sara, qui se demandait avec dépit s'il faudrait continuellement qu'elle guide le wraith pas-à-pas dans son apprentissage de la paternité...

Todd s'avança pour s'asseoir sur leur grand lit puis il saisit habilement le bébé, le posant précieusement sur ses cuisses. Il portait encore son vêtement de nuit que Sara appelait son «pyjama», un pantalon de lin soyeux et lâche d'une couleur verdâtre qui ne se différenciait pas trop trop de la vraie couleur de la peau de ses jambes. La peau beaucoup plus claire de sa fille faisait un contraste avec celle du torse nu, vert et tatoué du Commandant wraith.

Le bébé se démenait avec enthousiasme sur les jambes de son père et Todd dût la replacer pour que l'enfant ne risque pas de tomber.

Sara retint un petit sourire amusé puis elle se leva et saisit les biberons vides, poussant soudain un soupir exaspéré en observant les tétines détériorées. Todd leva les yeux sur elle en questionnement.

-Allons bon! Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire...ils me ruinent une paire de tétines à chaque boire! dit-elle en regardant les vestiges de ce qui avaient été deux tétines de caoutchouc.

-Nous allons trouver une solution, dit Todd d'un ton pas du tout concerné, continuant à fixer avec perplexité sa fille qui lançait avec énergie ses bras et ses jambes en l'air, poussant même un gloussement de bonheur très humain qui fit rire Sara.

-Pourquoi fait-elle cela? demanda-t-il.

Sara sourit:

-Quoi...gigoter? glousser? Eh bien que le ciel en soit remercié! répondit la jeune femme. Ce sont des bébés assez humains pour avoir des réactions parfaitement typiques de très petits bébés! Ils manifestent leur bien-être et leur joie! Les petits wraith ne font pas de même, je présume?

-Les jeunes wraith apprennent tôt à cacher leurs émotions, répondit Todd. Mais disons que dès qu'ils sont en âge d'explorer, de découvrir, ils sont tout de même contraints de respecter des règles, de ne pas dépasser le territoire qu'il leur est alloué pour ne pas risquer de croiser le chemin des adultes...c'est pourquoi les gardiennes sont extrêmement sévères.

Sara allait s'apitoyer sur le sort des pauvres jeunes wraith mais elle se souvint que cette race de prédateurs avait la patience courte en ce qui regardait ces jeunes vies. Les règles strictes n'étaient sûrement alors pas éditées pour rien! Elle espéra de tout coeur que ces enfants en grandissant ne deviennent pas de vraies pestes.

Todd finit par poser sa fille sur le lit près de son frère et une fois que la petite vit son frère endormi, elle décida apparemment que c'était une bonne idée et elle se calma, bâilla puis ferma ses jolis yeux, tombant dans le sommeil avec la facilité déconcertante qu'avait les nouveaux nés pour le faire.

-Que fais-tu aujourd'hui? s'informa Todd qui se leva pour aller revêtir l'uniforme rutilant et tout frais ciré que Méroc lui avait laissé sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.

-J'attends Mathob et Morya pour m'aider à donner le bain aux petits et les habiller, puis je ferai la sieste pendant qu'ils feront de même. Mais...ne devions-nous pas aller voir cette fameuse nursery, Todd?

-Oui en effet, répliqua le wraith. Je dois aller sur le pont de commandement mais dans à peu près une heure, je viendrai te chercher pour te montrer cette pièce. Il faut aussi que tu apprennes à connaître et faire confiance à cette gardienne wraith que je t'ai présentée. Elle a été choisie avec soin, continuait Todd qui avait très bien senti la réticence de sa Compagne. Crois-moi, elle n'est pas là pour rien!

Sara se mit à genoux sur le lit et reprit le geste familier qu'ils aimaient tous les deux. Elle se mit à boucler la ceinture de métal de l'uniforme que Todd venait de finir de revêtir. En réponse au commentaire du wraith, elle imita le ton de voix de Todd en prononçant son expression favorite:

-Mm!

Haussant un sourcil, son visage impassible, le Commandant wraith permit finalement aux coins de sa bouche de se relever en ce petit sourire uniquement dédiée à sa Compagne. Puis il étira lentement une main qu'il passa tendrement dans la chevelure fauve encore emmêlée de Sara.

-Me diras-tu aussi ce que _**toi **_tu vas faire aujourd'hui? demanda la jeune femme, se lançant. Cette superbe nébuleuse est aux confins de Pégase. Pourquoi sommes-nous dans le système d'Orth? Il me semble que ça ne fait pas partie de ton territoire. N'est-ce-pas...dangereux de s'en approcher?

Todd eut un petit mouvement agacé. Sara était toujours très observatrice, connaissant également assez bien maintenant les cartes de navigation sur lesquelles le wraith travaillait parfois devant elle sur son terminal dans leurs quartiers. Il eut un sourire un peu réticent comme lorsqu'il jugeait que tout ceci ne la regardait pas. Il répondit vaguement:

-Mes darts patrouillent avec vigilance et nous n'avons pas du tout envahi leur territoire...mais je dois accomplir un...petit voyage sur cette planète. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'y serai pas bien longtemps.

-Tu dois négocier pour qu'une autre faction wraith se joigne à ton alliance, c'est ça? tenta tout de même Sara.

Cela aurait été logique, mais Todd évidemment ne confirma ni n'infirma et lui décocha encore une fois le sourire sibyllin qui n'en disait pas plus, incitant Sara à renoncer de tenter d'en savoir plus.

Après tout, c'était le monde de la politique, des tactiques et de la manigance wraith! Elle s'en savait exclue mais parfois...elle aimait bien tenter le diable!

C'est ce moment que choisirent Méroc, Mathob et Morya pour faire connaître subrepticement leur présence dans la pénombre de l'antichambre.

Le Premier Serviteur de Todd racla sa gorge avec discrétion et le Commandant wraith leur fit tous signe de s'approcher. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était temps qu'il rejoigne ses officiers sur le pont de commandement!

Sara cacha un sourire ironique. Comme leur arrivée était commode! Le wraith était ainsi dispensé d'élaborer une réponse. De toute façon pensa-t-elle, il ne lui aurait probablement rien dit de plus éclairant.

Une fois le Commandant parti, Méroc se mit en devoir de faire le tour des appartements royaux et de commencer à y faire de l'ordre. Sa tâche s'était alourdie depuis qu'il devait prendre soin de ces gigantesques quartiers, mais jamais l'homme ne s'en plaignait.

Les deux adoratrices se mirent au travail, aidant Sara à baigner les bébés et les vêtir, puis la jeune femme fit sa toilette et s'habilla. Elle marcha ensuite vers son bureau de travail où elle ouvrit son portable pour noter encore une fois toutes ses observations au sujet des progrès étonnants des jumeaux.

Une fois cela fait, elle ramena ses bébés qui refusaient maintenant de dormir sur le grand lit bien fait par Morya, regardant les deux femmes s'affairer dans la chambre alors que Méroc prenait soin du reste des quartiers.

Tout en surveillant les bébés plutôt tranquilles qui comme à leur habitude regardait partout, fascinés semble-t-il par les adoratrices silencieuses qui vaquaient à leurs occupations avec célérité et efficacité, Sara réfléchissait:

Les évènements des derniers jours..que dire, des derniers mois! s'étaient déroulés si rapidement, sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir vraiment à tout cela, à ce dans quoi elle s'était _encore_ embarquée!

Quelle responsabilité que ces deux nouvelles vies! Non seulement se retrouvait-elle mère alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment voulu, mais aussi responsable avec Todd d'une nouvelle race qui apporterait, espérait-elle, non seulement l'espoir pour les wraith, mais aussi le prospect d'une ère plus pacifique pour les humains de Pégase.

Son fils et sa fille étaient également sa chair...pas du tout les monstres que des âmes bien pensantes menées par l'éthique auraient voulu faire croire si d'ores et déjà, ces deux petits étaient nés sur terre et auraient été placés entre les mains de scientifiques à la fois horrifiés et intrigués scientifiquement par cet inter-croisement de deux espèces si différentes.

Sara frissonnait à cette seule pensée. Elle préférait les savoir ici, au coeur d'une ruche remplie d'aliens vampires de l'espace, plutôt que dans l'aire 51 dans un coin perdu désertique dans leur «bon pays les USA»!

Leur petit visage pour le moment impassible, la regardant solennellement, s'essayait parfois à sourire en la regardant, mimant gauchement la mimique humaine comme tout bébé qui veut plaire à l'adulte.

Son coeur de mère fondait et elle comprenait soudain l'amour inconditionnel, le dévouement, sa vie mise en parenthèse pour le bien de sa progéniture. Elle prit quelques minutes pour s'apitoyer un peu sur son propre sort...elle n'avait pas connu cela de la part de parents par trop inadéquats...mais c'est plutôt eux qu'elle prenait en pitié!

Ses jumeaux étaient le _plus beau_ cadeau au monde...Jake et Sandra Sheppard ne connaîtraient _jamais _cet amour-là, eux qui étaient trop ensevelis dans les politicailleries mesquines et sales, dans une vie par trop matérielle et artificielle...qui y avaient même perdu leur âme.

Un cadeau que Todd lui avait donné, malgré ses premières réticences. Encore une fois! _**Il savait**_, ce renard, que Sara accomplirait son destin!

Elle prit les bébés l'un après l'autre et les caressa tout son soûl, communiant mentalement avec leurs petites émotions primaires mais aussi avec ce qu'ils étaient comme être: Force...fragilité...responsabilité.

Tant de conséquences...pour quelques coups de reins mâles qu'elle avait si intensément désiré, pour la chaleur et la passion vorace d'un corps alien qui l'avait possédée avec force magnitude, qui avait versé en elle les germes de ses deux vies...dont elle ne pouvait à présent plus se passer!

Et comme s'ils savaient...les deux petits visages aux traits encore indéfinis, si humains et aliens en même temps, la fixaient comme lorsqu'ils contemplaient l'extraordinaire nébuleuse.

Parce que pour eux, leur mère était ce qu'il y avait de plus merveilleux!

Sara se dit qu'elle voudrait ne jamais les décevoir...être toujours pour eux un phare et tout faire pour éloigner tout mal d'eux, mais aussi...leur laisser vivre leur vie d'enfants!

Après ces voeux silencieux à ses enfants, elle alla les remettre au berceau, sous la bonne garde de Mathob et de Morya.

Todd ne saurait tarder maintenant.

_()()()()()_

_**Pendant ce temps, sur le pont de commandement...**_

- Est-ce que tout est prêt, Sous-commandant?

-Tout est paré comme vous l'avez ordonné, Commandant. dit la voix tranquille du Second qui inclina sa tête avec déférence.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'élaborer plus. Todd connaissait l'efficacité et le côté méticuleux de son second en commandement.

...et le Second savait parfaitement que rien ne devait être négligé. Ni détails, ni introspection, ni toutes autres vérifications si nécessaire, quand il s'agissait de préparer un plan particulièrement délicat de l'Aîné.

Il ne perdait jamais de vue ce qu'il lui en coûterait non seulement pour sa position, mais pour sa propre sa vie si le moindre détail négligé ou oublié faisait échouer l'ordre de la mission. On ne décevait pas le Chef Suprême de cette alliance deux fois de suite!

En fait, Kenny ne savait pas du tout l'importance de cet humain que pourchassait son Commandant...ni pourquoi il était primordial que _ni_ les atlantes, _ni_ les genii ne mettent la main sur lui _**avant**_ l'Aîné.

Il n'avait en fait _pas_ à le savoir ni même à poser la question!

Il sentait pourtant que cela avait à voir avec une matière personnelle entre cet individu et son Chef...que c'était bel et bien une vengeance que ce dernier recherchait avant tout, bien qu'il ait affirmé au Second _«que les forces rebelles genii nuisaient grandement à la paix instaurée entre Atlantis, les genii de Ladon Radim et les autres habitants humains de Pégase et par conséquent, pour les wraith». _

Mais Kenny était très perspicace et ne s'en laissait pas conter. Il était évident que les forces combinées des atlantes et de la majorité maintenant formée de leurs alliés genii allaient finir par venir à bout de cette poignée insignifiante de renégats, même sans l'aide des wraith! Leur leader rebelle était pour le moment une bien moins grande menace que ce clone de l'Abomination, caché le ciel savait où, toujours potentiellement dangereux malgré le dernier coup d'éclat militaire des humains.

Pourquoi son Commandant avait une dent particulière contre ce «Kolya» dépassait l'entendement de Kenny, mais le Second allait certes obéir sans discuter, comme il le faisait toujours.

Souriant cruellement, ses yeux rêveurs regardant au-delà de son subalterne qui attendait patiemment et respectueusement ses prochains ordres, Todd regarda encore une fois par l'immense fenêtre les confins du système d'Orth, se faisant violence pour ne pas savourer trop d'avance la jouissance d'une vengeance trop longtemps ajournée.

Il avait bien sûr caché à sa Compagne le but réel du pourquoi sa ruche orbitait ce système. Il était vrai en fait qu'ils étaient _**bien trop**_ dans le voisinage d'une faction hostile à la sienne...il faudrait donc tout son brio et la délicatesse nécessaire pour mener cette opération.

Sara n'avait évidemment pas à se mêler de toutes les décisions du wraith, et même s'il la savait profondément en colère contre Kolya, elle avait prétendu avoir tout mis de côté sans toutefois oublier ou pardonner à ce renégat, la dernière fois qu'ils en avaient parlé...mais il savait par leur lien qu'elle niait ses émotions, voulant tout oublier et passer à la page suivante.

Mais enfouir tout cela dans un tiroir hideux caché de son esprit n'était pas un fait wraith, mais humain!

Il ne voulait donc pas mêler Sara à tout ça car elle était également loyale à Atlantis, à son frère, aux décisions des humains de la cité. Ces derniers ne voulaient pas déplaire à leurs nouveaux alliés genii qui voulaient rendre eux-mêmes la justice en ce qui concernait Kolya...à la manière de leur propre peuple.

Et Sara avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter, d'autres émotions et changements à gérer dans sa vie avec l'arrivée de ses enfants! Todd ne voulait pas gâcher tout cela, ne pas ajouter des sentiments de haine, de vengeance, de tourments, de la laideur dans son coeur déjà envahi par une vague d'émotions humaines qu'il ressentait en elle par le lien.

Tout cet «amour inconditionnel», comme l'appelait les femelles humaines, la responsabilité, la propre agressivité de son besoin de louve qui voulait protéger ses petits, tout ce par quoi elle passait et que Todd comprenait bien ou à peine, selon que ces émotions lui étaient familières ou non!

Non. Il devait la tenir à l'écart...cette vengeance serait _**sienne!**_

Il fixa de nouveau ses yeux d'ambre sur son sous-commandant:

- Alors...je prendrai ma navette personnelle pour aller visiter plus tard ce monde, dit-il en observant l'écran du terminal sur lequel il lisait les coordonnés de la planète fournies par le dernier rapport de Méroc:

- _Sarrovik..._murmura Todd, lisant le nom de l'endroit où s'était installé un petit contingent de rebelles genii, vivant bien sûr sous la fausse identité de _fermiers et bergers_ sur des terres fertiles au pied d'une montagne, cadeau de villageois leur ayant accordé refuge...soit par peur ou par redevance de protection, la raison en étant bien le dernier souci du Commandant wraith!

- Second, vous m'accompagnez ainsi que le Troisième. Je vais laisser les commandes de la ruche au Quatrième officier. Nous partirons dans une heure, j'ai une dernière tâche à accomplir...et dites à Méroc qu'il nous accompagne également, termina Todd.

-Oui Commandant, tout sera fait et prêt selon votre désir! déclara fermement Kenny.

Aucune autre parole ne fut prononcée.

Le soulèvement et le tournoiement de la chevelure argentée, suivi du claquement sec produit par le cuir noir brillant du long manteau tout contre celui des bottes du Commandant furent les seuls bruits entendus en écho sur le pont, alors qu'il quittait la pièce et reprenait le chemin des quartiers royaux.

(à suivre)


	6. Chapter 6

_Renaissance II_

_Chapitre VI_

_**Sur Atlantis...**_

- J'espère que vos informateurs ne font pas erreur cette fois-ci colonel! dit Richard Woolsey d'un ton contrarié en ne levant même pas ses yeux du document étalé devant lui sur le bureau de la petite salle de réunion.

- Nous avons déjà déployé deux bataillons sur MZV-440 et LX3-028, continua-t-il...et cela pour ne trouver dans le premier cas qu'une planète à moitié inondée dont les habitants sont partis depuis longtemps...et dans l'autre, une civilisation complètement paisible et inoffensive qui a eu la peur de sa vie en voyant débarquer vos marines, munis d'armes qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu de leur vivant!

John Sheppard poussa un soupir irrité et ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés sous la table. Il lança un regard cherchant l'aide emphatique de ses compagnons de table, avant de ramasser toute la patience qui lui restait pour répliquer à son supérieur. Mais Rodney McKay et Ronon Dex ne purent que lui retourner le même regard irrité et malgré le clignement d'yeux patient du Major Lorne et le sourire encourageant et apaisant de Teyla, Sheppard ne put enlever le sarcasme dans sa voix lorsqu'il rétorqua:

-Écoutez Richard...nous avons à décortiquer la moindre vérité des fantasmes et des _qu'en dira-t-on_ de toutes les rumeurs et informations que nous envoient nos alliés de Pégase...c'est en toute bonne foi que nous avons cru que les deux dernières positions étaient les bonnes, soit celles où se cachaient Kolya et ses hommes. Croyez-moi, je _connais _la moindre ligne des rapports de nos deux dernières missions...j'en suis tout aussi peu fier et contrarié que vous!

– Des échecs complets! souligna Woolsey, rajoutant de l'huile sur le feu.

Les jointures des mains du colonel blanchirent à force de se serrer spasmodiquement.

-Oui, j'en conviens! dit Sheppard. Mais cette fois-ci il s'agit de deux habitants d'un monde de la constellation d'Orth revenus d'un voyage commercial...ils ont signalé immédiatement à nos alliés Kaonassiens qu'un groupe d'individus suspects habitaient depuis quelques temps la montagne, sous le prétexte d'y cultiver la terre et d'y élever du bétail. Ces deux marchands jurent que ce coin de montagne est une terre sacrée et lorsqu'ils ont demandé aux habitants de Sarrovik _pourquo_i ils avaient alloué ces terres interdites à de complets étrangers...personne n'a voulu vraiment leur répondre. Ils soupçonnent qu'on leur a caché la vérité!

- Monsieur...nous avions lancé la rumeur que des rebelles genii se cachaient à quelque part, préparant un coup d'état pour détrôner le nouveau leader, dit Lorne en prenant la suite. Ceci comme vous nous l'avez demandé lors de _**chacune**_ de nos missions d'espionnage partout dans Pégase. D'habitude, personne ne mord à l'hameçon ou ne semble penser que c'est le cas chez eux. Mais cette fois-ci, lorsque les marchands ont demandé aux gens de Sarrovik s'ils croyaient ces étrangers être des renégats genii se cachant pour se dérober à nos recherches, il paraît que la tête qu'ils ont fait les a trahis! Ils ont mordu à l'hameçon et pas à peu près. Les marchands prétendent que même s'ils ont refusé de confirmer ou d'infirmer l'information, cette fois-ci ce sont bel et bien des hommes de Kolya qui vivent dans ces montagnes!

Richard Woolsey les fit tous languir alors que son visage pensif pesait le pour et le contre.

La bouche de Rodney McKay s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper une réplique bien sentie de son cru mais Sheppard abattit son bras sur la main qui allait se lever et accompagner le commentaire acerbe.

Patience était toujours ce qui était gagnant avec l'ex-bureaucrate de l'IOA, se dit à nouveau John Sheppard. Il fallait laisser Woolsey ruminer et en venir à la même conclusion qu'eux! Bien sûr qu'il ne pourrait laisser tomber cette information plus que valable qui leur permettrait de mettre enfin la main sur Kolya puis de le remettre entre celles de Ladon Radim.

– Soit! laissa finalement tomber l'agaçant petit homme en brassant devant lui les papiers sans autre raison que de paraître plus sûr de lui. Je veux bien permettre une mission de reconnaissance d'abord et...

_- WOOLSEY!_

Tout le monde s'était retourné vers Sheppard qui avait abattu son poing sur la table, perdant définitivement la bataille dans la maîtrise de son irritation croissante contre le directeur de la cité.

-Je vous demande pardon? dit Woolsey, son visage rouge et indigné niant le calme de sa voix basse et contenue.

C'est bien sûr Teyla Emmagan qui étira le bras pour le poser sur celui de John Sheppard qui s'était à demi dressé, prêt à argumenter de tout son coeur et avec toute sa rage, comme lorsqu'il se lançait dans un combat sur le terrain.

-Monsieur Woolsey. Ce que le colonel veut suggérer, commença la voix ferme et contrôlée de l'athosienne, c'est qu'il ne faut pas attendre pour lancer une vraie mission! Les informations sont assez sûres pour ne pas avoir à recourir à une reconnaissance inutile et puis...vous ne voudriez _certainement pas_ que la faction de Todd mette la main sur ce criminel avant nous, n'est-ce-pas?

John se rassit lentement en faisant un demi-sourire à Teyla.

-Comment...? Les wraith sont déjà au courant que ces supposés rebelles se seraient cachés sur Sarrovik? dit Woolsey d'une voix contrariée.

- Oh ne faites donc pas l'innocent, fit un McKay pas plus subtil pour deux sous. Comme si vous n'aviez pas lu le rapport sur Sarrovik au complet, de la première à la dernière page et de A à Z!

- Rodney! dirent à la fois Sheppard et Teyla. Cette dernière continua:

-Des darts ont été vus dans le coin et spécifiquement dans les confins de la constellation de Orth, monsieur Woolsey. Et bien que personne ne puisse confirmer que ce sont bel et bien ceux de l'alliance de Todd, on nous rapporte qu'à peu près pas de cueillettes d'humains n'y ont eu lieu...ce n'est pas dans l'habitude des wraith d'agir ainsi. Pourquoi d'autre alors, si ce n'est que pour ne recueillir que de l'information?

-Elle a raison, continua Ronon. Lorsque j'entraînais des troupes de volontaires la semaine dernière sur Obratack, un de ces gars m'a confirmé la présence de ces sales adorateurs qui se promènent partout dans les villages en croyant bien cacher leur identité! Ils ont essayé de soutirer des informations des habitants en leur promettant cadeaux et argent...et ont mentionné souvent le nom de Kolya...

-Vous voyez? dit Sheppard en ouvrant les bras, exaspéré d'avoir à répéter tout ce qui finalement, était déjà dans ce maudit dossier que John avait pondu ces derniers jours et remis depuis belle lurette à Woolsey.

Il se demandait parfois si ça valait la peine de tant peiner à écrire ces stupides rapports, parce que Woolsey se faisait un malin plaisir de leur faire goûter à sa méticulosité bureaucratique en exigeant la répétition presque mot pour mot du dossier lors de ces réunions qui n'en finissaient plus. Sacrebleu! John Sheppard était un homme d'action, _**pas **_un foutu pousse-crayon!

-J'abonde dans votre sens, dit finalement Woolsey en graciant Teyla Emmagan d'un hochement de tête approbateur, ne regardant qu'elle. Vous avez de bons arguments!

Teyla sourit modestement comme si cette victoire ne lui appartenait pas. Sheppard se demanda encore une fois ce qu'il ferait sans elle! Probablement que Woolsey et lui se seraient entre-déchiré depuis longtemps...

-Rappelez-moi de vous remercier en vous payant un verre, murmura-t-il à Teyla en se penchant brièvement sur elle à sa droite.

L'athosienne lui répondit avec un sourire empreint à la fois de malice et de reconnaissance.

Alors que Woolsey se retournait vers son chef militaire comme si de rien n'était, il écouta son supérieur lui ordonner de rassembler son équipe et d'en choisir une seconde composée de dix hommes de plus puis de se rendre en mission officielle sur Sarrovik pour en ramener ces rebelles à tous prix. Kolya ne serait probablement pas parmi eux encore une fois, mais il y avait apparence que ces renégats sachent très bien _où_ il se trouvait!

Woolsey ne put évidemment pas s'empêcher de commenter _«qu'il espérait bien que ce serait le bon endroit, cette fois-ci!»_

Il leva la séance, se concentrant déjà sur le message qu'il devait envoyer à Ladon Radim pour l'informer des derniers évènements. Il était plus que probable que le nouveau leader genii voudrait investiguer également à leurs côtés.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Sur la ruche...**_

Abasourdie, Sara fit en entrant du regard le tour de la pièce appelée «nursery».

Derrière elle suivait Todd, les deux adoratrices humaines portant les bébés et Méroc qui fermait la marche.

La pièce n'était assurément pas la plus grande de la ruche, mais elle était certainement la plus éclairée!

Les tentacules organiques habituels qui couvraient de-ci de-là les murs de la ruche cédaient ici la place à des fils luminescents d'origine toute aussi charnelle...mais le coup d'oeil était moins grossier et même délicat, d'une façon artistique.

Ici, les mélanges d'ocre, de rouge et d'orangé cédaient la place à des bleus tendres et des lilas entrecoupés de jaunes pâles et crémeux, éclairant élégamment et avec commodité les espaces qui en avaient besoin mais se tamisant avec discrétion dans l'aire de repos des petits.

Plusieurs petits lits, également _cultivés_ par les soins de la ruche, garnissaient tout un côté du mur. Sara roula des yeux en lançant un regard pointu à Todd en se tournant vers lui à demi.

Son regard suffisait à lui envoyer ses pensées, sans qu'elle ne se serve de leur lien:

_«Est-ce-que-je-saisis-bien-le-message?»_, et «_Crois-tu-__**vraiment**__-que-je-vais-me-mettre-à-pondre-un-tas-de-petits-hybrides?» _avec un reniflement de dérision empreint de pitié vers le wraith.

Méroc sembla comprendre la conversation muette alors que son Maître avait simplement haussé indifféremment les épaules en réponse à sa Compagne. Le Premier Serviteur de Todd se tourna vers la jeune femme en précisant:

-Il s'agit de l'ancienne pouponnière qui était fermée depuis longtemps, par absence de jeunes wraith, dit-il d'une voix apaisante. Ces lits étaient _déjà_ ici, Compagne.

Sara poussa un soupir de soulagement comique. Elle s'avança plus avant dans la pièce en admirant toutes les commodités.

Elle y voyait bien la main magique des deux adoratrices: Mathob avec le côté pratique, car c'est elle qui vivait depuis des lustres sur les ruches wraith...et Morya l'enthousiaste qui avait voulu apporter une touche de jeunesse avec des décorations naïves de peintures probablement de son village natal, et aussi quelques jouets et meubles de bois fabriqués par la main d'artisans parmi les adorateurs.

Çà et là, de belles fourrures sombres et touffues, ayant presque gardé le contour de la forme des animaux chassés, recouvraient de grandes parcelles du sol froid, offrant ainsi non seulement une touche de luxe et de chaleur à la pièce, mais la protection nécessaire pour les premiers pas trébuchants des bébés.

Le tout rendait tant bien que mal l'atmosphère d'un foyer avec jeune famille, chaleureux et rassurant..._si on pouvait dire cela d'une ruche! _

Sara ne put trouver aucun défaut à la grande pièce, surtout après avoir découvert la présence de deux ordinateurs, l'un pour se relier à son terminal de recherche médicale au labo et l'autre pour noter ses observations journalières sur le développement des jumeaux...si ce n'est qu'elle découvrit également dans un coin sombre, au fond de la nursery, la déconcertante gardienne wraith, _Olive..._

La femelle la salua de la même façon que la première fois...calme, condescendante mais sans aucun soupçon de menace. Bien que Sara se soit raidie en la voyant, elle lui rendit avec courtoisie un court salut plutôt sec de la tête.

Un tentacule de l'esprit de Declan se tendit soudain jusqu'à elle, réclamant peut-être un peu trop tôt un petit encas laiteux. Elle se demanda à peine pourquoi il avait déjà faim car il avait bu il y a à peine deux heures. Mais Sara se sentit soulagée de ne _**pas**_ avoir à faire la conversation avec l'étrange gardienne wraith que Todd lui avait imposé et dont elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire!

Elle s'excusa donc pour aller quérir un biberon dans le meuble organique que Méroc lui avait indiqué plus tôt comme étant disponible. Morya la suivit avec le petit garçon mais la gardienne wraith se mit également à les suivre de si près que Sara se retourna vivement, trouvant la femelle à peine à quelques pas d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à lui faire sentir par une phrase cinglante qu'elle n'avait vraiment _**aucune idée**_ de ce qu'était une bulle personnelle!

...mais la femelle wraith la coupa dans son élan en lui brandissant d'une main, dans un geste pas du tout agressant, une sorte de rondelle sombre de la largeur d'une petite assiette. Todd mit fermement son bras sur celui de Sara pour la calmer:

-Laisses-là s'expliquer, Sara...dit-il, lénifiant.

-J'ai entendu parler de votre problème pour nourrir par les adoratrices, commença la voix monocorde et métallique de la gardienne wraith.

Sara s'arrêta, stupéfaite, se rendant compte qu'elle entendait parler cette femelle pour la toute première fois! Quelque chose n'allait pas en effet chez elle car aucune note agressive ou dédaigneuse ne résonnait dans ce ton morne...bien que la voix ne soit pas du tout mélodieuse ou grinçante, empreinte de virulence ou de grâce souveraine comme elle s'en souvenait des dernières entrevues avec des reines ou matriarches, Sara y entendait néanmoins les harmoniques caractéristiques de son espèce, mais empreintes d'un grand calme et de soumission.

-Je crois avoir trouvé une solution qui vous conviendra, Compagne...et vous permettra de transférer directement _votre force vitale à la progéniture du Commandant._

Sara était maintenant bouche-bée alors que la gardienne lui tendait la rondelle.

Elle prit dans sa main ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de coupole, à la fois molle et malléable...mais elle découvrit que c'était fait d'une sorte de gelée sombre, organique.

_Évidemment! À quoi donc s'était-elle attendue sur cette ruche ...du latex médical?_

Bien sûr, la femelle parlait comme une wraith en utilisant «force vitale» pour décrire l'acte d'allaiter et se référait aux bébés par «progéniture du Commandant», mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

Elle comprit aussitôt le pourquoi de la forme de cette chose, tentant de cacher son dégoût de l'objet conçu sûrement pour l'aider. _Mais ça __**tremblotait**__ de sa propre vie dans sa main, comme si la rondelle tentait de comprendre quelle forme elle devrait prendre prochainement?_

Elle la saisit du bout du doigt et la montra avec un regard perplexe à Todd et aux deux adoratrices. Ils avaient apparemment tous l'air ravi de la trouvaille de la wraith!

-Insinuez-vous que...croyiez vous_ réellement_ que je vais poser cette.._**chose...**_sur mes seins, mes mamelons? fit-elle d'une voix où se cachait à peine la révulsion, regardant à nouveau la femelle wraith qui offrait un faciès toujours aussi impavide.

-Cela vous permettra de nourrir directement les enfants, sans qu'ils ne vous blessent de leurs dents. répondit la wraith, ses traits toujours impassibles.

Sara en était encore à évaluer l'invention de la gardienne en la retournant de tous bords tous côtés avec un regard incrédule et dédaigneux, quand Todd prit les choses en main et saisissant un bras de sa Compagne et la curieuse coupole de l'autre, il dirigea la jeune femme vers un fauteuil et fit un signe du menton en direction de Morya pour qu'elle suive avec le premier bébé.

-Allons...maintenant tu devrais lui donner le bénéfice du doute et l'essayer, dit-il d'une voix tranquille en lui faisant un sourire engageant.

Il ignora le petit _«arrrrghhh..»_ de surprise mécontente de sa Compagne à se faire surprendre et saisir ainsi! Une fois qu'elle fut assise sur le fauteuil où elle avait été projetée presque cavalièrement et que Declan fut nichée dans ses bras, il dénuda lui-même le haut de la chemise de Sara, montrant ainsi le début d'un sein.

Alors que Sara ouvrait une bouche offusquée et levait des yeux furieux vers lui, Todd plaqua la coupole directement sur son mamelon et cette fois-ci il se valut un glapissement à la fois rageur et horrifié. Le geste avait été fait trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse même ébaucher un début de fuite!

Elle ne put que pencher sa tête ahurie vers le bout de son sein maintenant emprisonné dans la gelée d'abord froide, qui fit comme un bruit de succion...la _chose_ prit soudain la forme de la mamelle de la jeune femme, épousant la rondeur du sein, se collant tout contre le mamelon. Elle sentit le maintien ferme en même temps que la coupole organique commençait à se réchauffer au contact de sa peau. Elle commença alors à relaxer en découvrant que finalement, la prothèse était solide, à la fois molle et inoffensive mais protectrice. Ses traits étaient toujours empreints de surprise mais plus du tout rageurs quand elle fixa à tour de rôle le Commandant et la gardienne wraith.

-Eh bien...on dirait que mon problème se règle à la satisfaction de tous! dit lentement Sara d'un ton émerveillé mais encore incrédule dès que le petit garçon, vif comme l'éclair, eut saisit le bout du faux mamelon organique, tétant vigoureusement pour trouver la source tiède et légèrement mielleuse du lait nourricier, ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde de la consistance gélatineuse tellement alienne de cette coupole, plaquant sa petite main tout contre la chair chaude du sein de Sara.

Todd siffla un _«évidemment!»_ accompagné d'un reniflement de dérision.

Les deux autres humaines de la pièce se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Sara leva finalement la tête vers sa nouvelle «alliée wraith» et la regarda d'une manière appuyée en murmurant merci du bout des lèvres. Cette dernière accepta le remerciement presque muet de la jeune femme, penchant sa tête gracieusement sans sourire, clignant des yeux une fois.

Sara ne ressentait aucune douleur. Au contraire, elle ressentait un grand bien-être alors que Declan vidait avidement un des seins de sa mère. Le recouvrement étrange de fabrication wraith commençait à moins dérouter la jeune femme. La prothèse tenait d'elle-même, épousant son sein et le pressant doucement pour aider le lait à couler du mamelon.

Alors que les petites dents appuyaient sans merci sur la peau tendre et organique, le matériel souple de la coupole apportait à la fois de la facilité pour l'action du bébé de tirer le lait alors que la chair alienne artificielle était assez ferme pour absorber et ainsi empêcher la douleur et les blessures qu'auraient causé les petites dents. Le bébé poussa un soupir satisfait en terminant de boire, envoyant un long regard de contentement vers sa mère. Sara se sentit emplie de bonheur de pouvoir directement nourrir son fils...alors aussi bien oublier le côté étrange et peu attrayant du procédé! se dit-elle finalement, philosophe.

Elle retira ensuite facilement la prothèse et la fixa à son autre sein, demandant à Morya de prendre le petit et à Mathob de lui amener sa fille qui s'était réveillée.

_Olive_ lui dit alors qu'elle était en train d'en «fabriquer une autre», avec l'aide de la ruche. Sara décida de chasser définitivement dans son esprit les images bizarres et pas trop ragoûtantes qui lui venaient en tête à cette évocation!

La jeune femme décida soudain qu'_Olive_ méritait plus qu'un surnom qui rappelait trop crûment la couleur peu attirante de sa peau, ou bien une huile tirée de ce fruit d'Espagne.

Elle lui donnerait plutôt le nom d'_**Olivia**_, qui faisait plus noble et princier. Après tout, la gardienne s'était avérée ingénieuse et comme le lui avait demandé Todd, elle devrait bien lui donner le bénéfice du doute!

Mais pour ce qui était de lui laisser seule la garde des jumeaux...il n'en était pas question!

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Plus tard...là-bas, sur un versant de la montagne sacrée de Sarrovik...**_

Alors que Todd avançait d'une allure décidée sur le chemin de terre qui l'éloignait des prairies au pied de la montagne et le rapprochait de la caverne, il ressentit les sensations jointes de joie de vivre et de pouvoir qui naissaient en lui, comme à chaque fois après la capture d'humains subjugués.

Quelques-unes de ces vies seraient peut-être perdues dans la quête d'informations et la soif de vengeance...mais qu'étaient-elles pour lui après tout? Rien de plus que des ressources à être utilisées pour un plus grand but maintenant.

Leur vie insignifiante n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais servi à un destin grandiose sur ce monde pathétique!

Il étrécit les fentes verticales de ses yeux de félin alors que le soleil matinal laissait filtrer une lumière naturelle trop éclatante. Comme tous les wraith, le Commandant était plus confortable dans l'environnement naturellement tamisé des ruches mais il affronta la lumière froide de ce matin frais, content de découvrir l'embouchure d'un bâtiment de signature spécifiquement genii au bout du chemin de terre.

Il rit silencieusement de la stupidité de ces humains...

Ils avaient recouvert grossièrement de paille un semblant de bâtiment central qu'ils avaient construit sur le patron exact du design militaire genii, directement à l'entrée de la caverne où ils devaient stocker le matériel volé aux habitants de cette planète, attendant de les convoyer par vaisseau vers leur leader et ses troupes. Mais un simple rayon de soleil tapant sur le métal sous la paille avait trahi de loin l'emplacement de l'avant-poste sous la montagne...la patrouille de reconnaissance qu'il avait fait envoyer auparavant avec un lieutenant wraith comme chef avait également découvert un large espace dans un champ, dont les herbes avaient été complètement affaissées, servant sûrement de piste d'atterrissage improvisée à leur vaisseau de transport.

C'est finalement un des fermiers qui s'étaient fait voler toutes ses possessions par ces rebelles, reconnaissant Méroc comme le marchand qui l'avait soudoyé, qui les avait menés jusqu'au repère exact. Bien que l'homme se soit montré terrorisé par le petit bataillon de wraith qui les accompagnait...

Todd entra finalement dans l'ombre bienheureuse du bâtiment, ses drones montant la garde de chaque côté, attendant les ordres. Quelques pas en arrière, le Second et le Troisième fermaient la petite procession des wraith.

Alors qu'il avançait, Todd s'arrêtait occasionnellement à l'entrée de certaines des pièces, observant l'ameublement spartiate et l'attirail assemblé par les humains de la place. Il reconnut encore plus l'ameublement habituel utilisé par les militaires genii, leurs habitudes spartiates de vie trahissant plus que toute autre chose que c'était bel et bien ces humains détestés qui s'étaient cachés ici.

Il vit s'affairer d'autres drones que son lieutenant avait mis au travail pour rassembler tout ce qui pourrait être utile pour sa ruche, vêtements et autres biens consommables...

Atteignant soudain un carré central, il vit que c'était là que devait se tenir les assemblées humaines. C'est également là qu'avait été amassé le troupeau des prétendus «fermiers et bergers».

Il marcha avec autorité vers eux, refusant d'un geste négligent de la main la protection de quatre drones qui s'étaient avancés automatiquement pour assurer sa défense.

Noble et mortellement prédateur, l'Aîné ne ressentait aucune peur d'être au coeur de la masse de ces humains et ces derniers lui cédèrent d'instinct la voie sur son chemin, pavé cependant de toutes les rangées d'émotions humaines habituelles...peur, haine, fatalisme et occasionnellement, une odeur délicieuse de défiance.

_-Combien y en a-t-il?_

Todd avait posé mentalement la question au lieutenant responsable de la capture et du triage des humains, bien avant qu'il n'ait atteint le centre du hall de réunion.

_-Une bonne cinquantaine...une douzaine sont des villageois venus prêter main forte aux récoltes, selon leurs propres dires. Les autres trente-huit sont ceux que nous avons décomptés comme étant d'origine genii. Il y en a trois autres au dedans de la caverne. Nous les avons séparés du groupe car sont les leaders de ce village. Nous les avons enfermés dans ce qui semble être leur salle de réunion..._

_-Et les autres villageois? _demanda Todd, ne cessant de promener son regard partout autour de lui.

_-Approximativement trois cent habitants, prêts à être cueillis dès que vous en donnerez l'ordre, mon Commandant._

_-Prenez tous ceux qui sont ici...mais laissez le village intact pour le moment. Cependant, les villageois qui sont présents ici seront également transportés sur ma ruche, _termina Todd.

Le lieutenant se retourna rapidement et donna aussitôt l'ordre subliminal aux drones.

Des protestations indignées, vengeresses, jaillirent des rangs des genii tandis que les quelques villageois infortunés venus seconder les rebelles dans leurs travaux se mirent à hurler, supplier, pleurer de terreur.

_Trop de temps perdu déjà! _se dit Todd avec ennui. Il se décida à passer le pas de la porte de bois sécurisant la petite salle de réunion des dirigeants, creusée dans la roche de la caverne.

Le pas de ses bottes de cuir résonna dans un écho solennel et saisissant sur le sol fait de pavés durcis...

_()()()()()_

_La peur dans la salle est palpable alors que la haute silhouette du wraith s'arrête quelques secondes dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée..._

_Todd prend la mesure et les odeurs émanant des humains réunis, posant ses yeux froids et évaluateurs sur chacun des visages, l'un après l'autre._

_Les trois personnages sont assis tous ensemble du côté droit d'une longue table de bois. Ils se regardent, leurs yeux affolés, cherchant encore et vainement leur salut._

_L'Aîné devine sans qu'aucune parole n'ait encore été échangée que ces trois-là sont non seulement les têtes dirigeantes, mais qu'ils sont également très soudés entre eux._

_Une femelle d'âge moyen aux cheveux blonds pâles coiffés en un chignon strict est assise sur une chaise de bois rudement travaillé, se berçant nerveusement avec ses bras s'enveloppant autour d'elle-même, comme pour chercher du réconfort. __Des larmes silencieuses coulent librement sur son visage blême. _

_Son compagnon mâle d'un âge similaire se tient debout en silence près d'elle, une main reposant doucement sur son dos. Son partenaire de vie sûrement, pense Todd._

_Un autre homme, celui-ci dans la soixantaine, ses cheveux blancs et rares, se tient à leur droite. Il est le seul dont le regard est fier et défiant. Peut-être le géniteur de la femme?...étant donné ses émotions de responsabilité et de tendresse envers elle et un certain air de famille, pense encore le wraith._

_Ce sont tous trois les ambassadeurs et chefs du village. Le plus vieux est probablement le leader principal._

_Ce sont les membres respectés du comité dirigeant et ceux qui ont intégré la petite communauté des rebelles genii, probablement pour y gagner quelques avantages, sinon leur protection..._

_….et sûrement la promesse de ne **pas**_ voir leur village complètement détruit!

_Ils lèvent tous leurs yeux de temps à autre pour regarder les deux drones qui sont en train de rassembler et d'enlever de la pièce les quelques items qui seront utiles à la ruche, ne laissant que la longue table et quelques chaises de bois._

_Trois autres drones se tiennent en silence à la porte et dans le fond de la pièce, pour empêcher quiconque serait assez fou pour tenter de fuir..._

_Lorsque Todd s'avance, la femme se raidit encore plus et crispe ses mains sur ses avant-bras. Son compagnon se penche sur elle en murmurant des paroles de réconfort inutiles._

_Le vieux leader à droite lève le menton et serre ses mâchoires...mais lorsqu'il rencontre le regard d'acier du Commandant wraith qui le regarde avec un air autoritaire dénué de toute émotion, les yeux gris de l'homme hésitent et se voilent d'incertitude...puis il baisse le regard._

_Todd commence à marcher en face d'eux de long en large, lentement...soupesant la moindre de ses actions. La femelle mord ses lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement de peur. Son compagnon se penche à demi pour_ _l'enjoindre à se calmer._

_Le leader a esquivé un pas par derrière comme pour fuir, mais le drone le plus près s'avance et devient un mur qui empêche tout mouvement de retraite. Le vieil homme semble finalement se rappeler qu'il est le leader et il déploie toute sa taille insignifiante, se raidit, durcissant son visage pour faire paraître une force et une autorité qu'il ne ressent pas du tout en ce moment!_

_D'une voix à peine ferme, il réussit à articuler:_

_-Pourquoi avons-nous été séparés des autres et amenés ici et où nos concitoyens ont-ils été emmenés?...que nous voulez-vous?_

_Todd est satisfait...ses espions, Méroc en particulier, lui ont livrés des informations et des résultats beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne s'y attendait!_

_Quand il a reçu la confirmation que le nom de Kolya était échangé dans les discussions à couvert entre humains du village et que ce n'était **pas que** des rumeurs, il a décidé de venir personnellement se rendre compte_ _et d'interroger les responsables pour savoir exactement ce qu'ils savaient._

_Il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver le renégat lui-même bien sûr...mais cet avant-poste est certainement très important à ses yeux et l'Aîné sent qu'il est près du but! Il fera tout en son pouvoir pour gagner la course contre Sheppard et les siens, ou contre leurs alliés genii._

_-Vous êtes ici parce que j'ai besoin de recueillir des informations...c'est ce qui m'importe le plus! se décide-t-il à dire d'une voix tranquille qui résonne néanmoins sinistrement dans la caverne._

_Il pointe d'un geste négligent des chaises:_

_-Assoyez-vous! ordonnent-ils aux deux mâles qui sont debout. Ces derniers s'exécutent immédiatement sans discussion._

_Todd reste debout. En partie parce que cela fait partie d'une stratégie pour rappeler à ces humains **qui **contrôle maintenant leur destinée...et aussi parce qu'il n'a pas l'intention de s'attarder ici trop longtemps!_

_- Je veux connaître le ou les emplacements des autres bases de celui que l'on appelle Kolya...en particulier l'endroit où il se cache, lance-t-il finalement._

_Il parle d'une voix basse, bien plus douce que son ton habituel. Malgré la menace sous-jacente, il tient à instiller une certaine confiance que ces informations pourraient être récompensées, à donner une chance à ces humains de l'aider dans sa quête et de racheter l'erreur qu'ils ont faite en choisissant si mal leur camp!_

_-Nous ne sommes pas des sympathisants de sa cause. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec cet individu! Nous ne savons donc pas où il se cache, ni quels sont ses plans!_

_C'est la femme qui a répondu. Elle exsude certainement la peur de par tous les pores de sa peau, mais c'est elle qui a devancé son leader et sa voix est maintenant forte, claire et indignée._

**_Pas ce qu'il veut entendre du tout!_**

_Todd bouge soudain rapidement et se tient tout-à-coup derrière la chaise de la femme... ses mains se posent lentement et d'une façon malveillante sur le dos du meuble de bois, ses longs doigts verts frôlant à peine la peau de l'humaine. Il sent plutôt qu'il ne voit le long frisson secouant le corps de la femme alors qu'elle essaie de se mettre hors de sa portée de toutes ses forces..._

_Les deux mâles à ses côtés bougent légèrement vers elle et des émotions d'inquiétude et de besoin de protection volent vers Todd. Mais les deux drones qui avancent avec le pas sonore de leurs bottes, tout de suite aux côtés des deux humains, brisent leur élan._

_-Je vois...continue Todd. Alors vous ne savez rien de lui?_

_Le vieux leader s'avance sur sa chaise, véhément:_

_-Notre village est loyal au Chef Radim...nous n'avons rien à faire avec Kolya!_

-_J'ai entendu dire...différemment. continue Todd d'une voix légèrement contrariée._

_-...alors vous avez été mal informé. Nous ne savons rien!_

_Cette fois-ci, c'est la voix du compagnon de la femme._

_Todd grogne tranquillement. Il n'est pas du tout d'humeur à discuter avec eux de leur loyauté mal placée et puis il devient fatigué de poser des questions répondues par des mensonges puants! Sentant que la loyauté de ces mâles envers Kolya n'est pas si forte, il décide d'une différente approche, plus...directe:_

_-Je n'aime pas du tout qu'on me mente._

_Le Commandant wraith tire soudain brusquement la femelle de sa chaise, la mettant sur ses pieds sans effort. Puis la fente nourricière de sa main forme une ligne rouge, vivide et crue alors qu'il lève le bras dans l'intention de la plaquer contre la poitrine de la femme recroquevillée en face de lui et de s'en nourrir._

_-_NON! _ Arrêtez, s'il-vous-plaît! crie la voix terrorisée du compagnon de la femme. Le regard alarmé que lui lance le vieil homme confirme à Todd qu'il est très près du but. Sa main recule légèrement, attendant que le mâle se mette à parler._

_Le vieux leader semble l'enjoindre du regard de se taire, mais le compagnon de la femme ne pense plus maintenant qu'à sa femelle menacée de mort. Il se met à parler très vite:_

_-Un de ses lieutenants a visité notre village, cherchant du support. dit-il. Au début, nous avons refusés mais ils sont venus plus tard à plusieurs...ont commencé à mener des attaques séparées. - l'homme fait une pause, avalant péniblement, puis reprend:_

_-Nous sommes un peuple pacifique, nous ne pouvions nous défendre...nous avons donc accepté un marché...leur avons alloué des terres dans la montagne, en échange de leur protection...et d'un terrain pour laisser leur vaisseau de ravitaillement atterrir. Je sais qu'ils viennent du Quatrième Quadrant de Orth. Son lieutenant a mentionné le troisième satellite lunaire de Sarrovik, mais je ne sais pas où c'est exactement. C'est tout ce que nous savons! Je vous en prie...ne lui faites pas de mal! Je vous jure que je ne sais rien de plus._

_Todd hoche lentement la tête, relâchant la femme. Il sait qu'effectivement, ils ne savent rien de plus d'important pour lui._

_-Ce lieutenant genii...quel est son nom? Fait-il partie du groupe que mes drones ont déjà rassemblé dehors? ajoute-t-il, sûr maintenant que toute menace ne sera plus nécessaire._

–_ -Oui, il en fait partie, continue le compagnon de la femme. Son nom est Elotham._

_Étrécissant ses yeux de reptile, Todd plisse ses lèvres dédaigneusement alors qu'il cherche dans l'esprit des humains rassemblés pour toute duplicité restante, toute autre information même insignifiante. Ne trouvant rien d'autre d'utile, il se tourne vers ses drones et hoche la tête dans un commandement muet. Néanmoins, il se fait un plaisir de donner l'ordre à haute voix:_

_-Emmelez-les!_

_-Où...où nous emmenez-vous? fait soudain la voix haut perchée et alarmée du leader en chef du village. Vous avez promis que nous serions en sécurité, que vous ne désiriez que de l'information! Et nous vous avons tout dit ce que nous savions!_

_Todd a déjà commencé à marcher vers la porte pour sortir; néanmoins il se retourne vers la forme des trois silhouettes humaines apeurées et outrées. Sa réponse glaciale détruit tout espoir de pitié que ses prisonniers auraient pu encore avoir._

_-Je n'ai fait aucune promesse. Je voulais de l'information que vous m'avez procurez en effet, mais...vous avez fait une énorme erreur en me mentant en tout premier lieu. Et sachez que je ne garde pas d'humains sur cette ruche qui ne me sont pas du tout utiles..._

_Il n'attend aucune réplique et sort en coup de vent de la petite pièce._

_Ces trois là auront le choix de devenir des adorateurs ou bien de simples repas conservés dans les cocons...mais leur sort ultime lui est maintenant complètement indifférent._

_Mentalement, il convoie à son Second à ses côtés ses prochains ordres à exécuter. __Ils rejoignent ensuite leur navette de transport._

_Todd entre lui-même les coordonnées de la troisième lune du Quatrième Quadran d'Orth, pressé de découvrir son ex-cauchemar genii et d'en finir avec le renégat une fois pour toute!_

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Pendant ce temps, sur la ruche...**_

Les quelques cinq jours qui avaient suivi l'arrivée de Sara et des jumeaux avaient été bien remplis, tout comme ceux d'une jeune mère qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de voir aux besoins de ses nouveaux nés, les changer, les nourrir, les baigner, les habiller, les bercer.

De plus Sara Sheppard notait tout ce qu'ils faisaient, toutes ses observations au sujet de leur développement...ce qu'ils ingurgitaient comme quantité de lait (maintenant approximative depuis qu'elle les nourrissait au sein), leurs poids, autres mesures, etc.

Rien à faire d'autre, pas moyen de travailler même sur la génothérapie car les petits tyrans monopolisaient toute son attention dès son réveil, exigeant sa présence de presque tous les instants (sauf quand ils dormaient), réclamant d'être le centre de son univers!

Donc elle ne dormait, mangeait ou ne se baignait que quand ils reposaient dans leur petit berceau, sa vie maintenant réglée comme un métronome.

Elle aurait été complètement épuisée si Mathob, Morya et Olivia ne lui avaient pas prêté main forte tous les jours...

Quoique dans le dernier cas, Sara ne restait jamais loin, ne quittant pas Olivia des yeux quand la femelle wraith prenait soin des bébés.

Quant à Todd, il n'avait plus été dans les parages dès la troisième journée car il était partie «en mission» à quelque part dans le système d'Orth, patrouillant lui-même le territoire avec un dart, accompagné d'une vague de ces petits vaisseaux...tous partis en reconnaissance pour_ «le-ciel-savait-quelle-mystérieuse-entreprise-dont-elle-ne-faisait-encore-une-fois-pas-partie!»_, et il avait bien sûr refusé de la laisser entrer dans le secret.

Mais Sara s'en fichait...elle avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter, devant s'ajuster à son rôle de mère, vivre au rythme de celui des bébés, diriger le petit groupe de femelles humaines et wraith qui papillonnaient autour des jumeaux, sans oublier le fidèle Méroc qui assumait la partie confort et entretien du reste des immenses quartiers royaux et qui régentait d'une main de maître les équipes qui venaient nettoyer, s'occuper du linge propre et souillé, faire la cuisine pour tout ce beau monde, etc.

Elle commençait pourtant à ressentir les effets d'un sentiment d'enfermement...

Pourtant elle était une scientifique habituée à s'enfermer dans un laboratoire et depuis qu'elle vivait sur la ruche de Todd, elle ne tentait pas le diable tout de même, n'ayant pas le droit de se promener partout où bon lui semblait. Elle restait quand même une humaine, une tentation vivante...même si aucun wraith n'aurait osé levé ne serait-ce qu'un bout de doigt sur elle sans risquer le courroux mortel du Chef Suprême mais il ne fallait pas faire exprès tout de même!

Si elle se serait trouvée sur Atlantis, elle serait sortie observer les vagues océaniques...elle aurait laissé le vent et les embruns jouer avec son visage et ses cheveux...elle se serait promenée sur le pont sud-ouest, son endroit favori...elle aurait plongé dans sa piscine naturelle installée dans un enclos qui capturait une partie de l'océan pour en faire un plan d'eau paisible pour le loisir des baigneurs...elle aurait ensuite pris un bain de soleil, peut-être...

Ou bien elle serait allée faire son conditionnement physique au gymnase si bien aménagé de la cité lantéenne!

Oui, elle avait son gym de danse personnel ici sur la ruche et elle l'utilisait le plus souvent possible quand les bébés la laissaient respirer, ayant sacrément besoin de retrouver la forme, de perdre les quelques livres que lui avait laissé sa grossesse...

Mais...ce n'était pas pareil comme se retrouver en plein air dans un grand espace ou apprécier d'autres décors que les quatre murs, même luminescents et joliment colorés de la nursery.

Donc le troisième matin de l'absence de Todd, elle était prête à faire une crise de nerfs pour la moindre peccadille!

Elle se réveilla ce matin-là avec un tel sentiment d'isolement et d'ennui qu'elle se servit d'un des coussins comme bouc-émissaire et le frappa de rage en son centre, l'envoyant rebondir contre le mur d'en face.

Mais voilà. C'est Méroc qui entrait et le projectile manqua de peu le pauvre serviteur.

Nullement ébranlé, le stoïque Premier Serviteur du Commandant Suprême se poussa à temps de quelques pouces, évitant ainsi d'être le récipient de la rage de sa Maîtresse!

Sans broncher ou commenter, Méroc alla porter sur la petite table le plateau de nourriture qu'il emportait, son visage ne trahissant pas du tout ses pensées.

Après avoir posé le repas sur la table, il resta les bras ballants, observant Sara...attendant ses ordres.

_«Parfois, il m'énerve tellement! _pensa la jeune femme qui cherchait une autre cible pour son irritation. _Ne pourrait-il pas cesser juste quelques instants de calquer toute son attitude sur celle d'un imperturbable wraith? agir en humain et me demander ce que diable il se passe?» _grommela intérieurement Sara.

– _**Quoi!**_ fit-elle à la fin avec une parfaite mauvaise foi alors que le pauvre homme n'avait rien dit, ni même levé un sourcil. Son visage sans âge était aussi fermé que possible. _Et c'était peut-être ça qui l'agaçait le plus!_

-Je vois que nous ne sommes pas de bien bonne humeur ce matin, Compagne! dit le serviteur, d'un ton aussi peu compromettant que possible.

Sara retroussa ses lèvres d'une façon malveillante, soudain contente d'avoir l'occasion d'utiliser pleinement la raillerie. Après tout, elle n'avait pas reçu qu'un simple cours «Sarcasme 101» de Rodney McKay quand elle le fréquentait, lui qui maniait le cynisme de main de maître!

_-"Nous?"_ fit-elle d'un ton d'abord mielleux, toujours de mauvaise foi. Ahhhhh ben je ne sais pas pour toi, mon p'tit Méroc mais moi je suis de très...trèèès bonne humeur! Alors on dirait que cela ne laisse que _**toi**_ à te sentir en rogne contre le monde entier ce matin!

Le reste de ses paroles avaient été prononcés comme si elle venait de boire du vinaigre mais encore une fois, Méroc ne se formalisa pas des paroles coulantes de sarcasme de la Compagne.

Pourtant une fois qu'elle se fut levée en repoussant ses couvertures d'un air rageur et qu'elle se soit installée à la table pour manger, il lui coula un regard outré d'être relégué sans raison apparente au rôle de second bouc-émissaire (après le malheureux coussin gisant par terre près de la porte).

Le visage contrarié de Sara prit soudain une expression triste et honteuse.

-Je suis désolée, Méroc. Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter ainsi. C'est juste que je suis _si._.._**tellement**_ fatiguée et puis...j'ai des problèmes à m'ajuster à mon nouveau rôle de mère. Puis avouons-le...je me meurs d'ennui! J'adore mes enfants bien sûr mais je me sens beaucoup trop confinée ici dans ce rôle et cette nursery. Je voudrais tant voir le ciel!

-Il y a une grande fenêtre juste là au-devant de votre lit...et une autre encore plus immense au-dehors des quartiers royaux, d'où vous pourriez observer la nébuleuse d'Orth à laquelle notre flotte fait face présentement.

Les yeux de Sara s'ouvrirent tout grands. Elle dût mordre avec force sa lèvre inférieure.

_«Le_ _faisait-il donc exprès?»_

Elle ravala la réplique moqueuse et méchante qui lui venait aux lèvres, se disant que Méroc ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'être une nouvelle mère...d'avoir à affronter les fameux «babyblues»...qu'il ne faisait que maladroitement essayer de lui apporter du réconfort.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer puis découvrit que c'était inutile et marmonna plutôt un «peu importe!» et un remerciement quelconque en commençant à manger.

C'est ce moment que choisit Mathob pour entrer avec le premier bébé affamé, la petite fille. Sara soupira. Elle les avait oubliés ceux-là...

D'habitude, l'un ou l'autre réclamait le sein dès son réveil ou plutôt lui laissait savoir par leur connexion qu'il ou elle avait faim, quand ce n'était pas les deux en même temps! Et _maman_ devait manger plus tard bien sûr.

Mais c'était curieux...ce matin, elle s'était réveillée d'elle-même sans la pression d'un des petits esprits dans le sien!

Pourtant il avait suffi qu'elle commence à remplir son estomac pour qu'Alex se réveille et avec son petit couinement caractéristique, attire l'attention de Mathob levée depuis longtemps et qui l'avait pris dans son berceau pour l'amener à sa mère.

Sara reposa le pain et le fromage qu'elle avait commencé à consommer.

-Ah mais bien sûr, _la princesse _a faim! ironisa-t-elle.

Depuis qu'elle avait essayé l'invention ingénieuse d'Olivia, Sara et ses aides avaient découvert que les jumeaux ne voulaient _rien d'autre_ que le sein de leur mère. Les multiples essais de leur donner parfois un biberon de lait tiré quand Sara désirait dormir n'avaient pas fonctionné. Ils repoussaient fermement de la main le biberon ou écartait leur petite tête avec dédain, feulant même si on insistait.

Alors Sara en devenait irritée, et...injuste.

Mathob s'arrêta, le visage soudain scandalisé. La Compagne tardait à laisser la table pour venir s'installer sur le fauteuil et commencer à allaiter le bébé. La vieille Mère ne se laissa cependant pas impressionner par le regard grognon et la réplique sardonique de sa Maîtresse:

-Bien sûr, leurs besoins sont prioritaires Compagne! fit la femme, ses traits fermés et son ton réprobateur.

Elle attendait de toute évidence que la jeune femme daigne se lever et venir remplir son rôle nourricier, ce que Sara fit soudain en soupirant bruyamment. Elle reposa son couteau ainsi que le morceau de pain et le fromage sur la table. Elle se déplaça de sa chaise au fauteuil, ouvrant sa chemise de nuit pour dégager un sein sur lequel elle installa la coupole organique que lui tendait Morya qui venait juste d'arriver.

Mathob installa la petite qui une fois «branchée» à la prothèse organique, se mit à boire avec un petit air d'extase et un soupir de soulagement, avalant bruyamment le lait maternel. Mère croisait ses bras, regardant de haut la jeune femme qui avait toujours cette expression toquée et contrariée sur le visage.

-Tant qu'ils sont aussi petits et auront besoin de lait maternel, vous ne pouvez rien espérer d'autre que d'être totalement à leur service, fit-elle d'un ton docte.

Sara venait de comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait jamais voulu d'enfants. La lune de miel avec ses petits n'était bien sûr pas terminée. Elle aimait sincèrement les jumeaux mais elle était une scientifique, que diable!

Et il y avait encore tant à faire avec la génothérapie! Elle souffrait d'avoir dû céder une grosse part du travail aux mains de Carson Becket et Lindsay Novak dans la cité d'Atlantis, de ne pas pouvoir vraiment faire sa part dans le labo de la ruche avec Todd.

Et parlant de ce wraith...où était-il encore et pourquoi ne revenait-il pas de cette satanée mission? Il lui manquait, _bordeldemerde!_ Ses hormones d'après-grossesse lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs, tournant toutes les activités pourtant essentielles du Commandant d'une si grande alliance en _trahison_ et _désintérêt vis-à-vis d'elle et de leurs_ _rejetons!_

Rejetons que Todd _avait voulu,_ se disait injustement Sara...et qui devaient être l'avenir de son espèce en danger, et puis...

_Ah et puis elle était injuste!_ se dit-elle finalement alors que le silence sévère et pesant s'étirait après la dernière remarque de Mère.

Sara décida encore une fois d'avaler la remarque fielleuse qu'elle allait faire et tenta de jouer d'apitoiement sur son propre sort:

-Je suis épuisée! geignit-elle...je me sens comme une vache-à-lait! Je n'ai pas dormi ou mangé proprement depuis cinq jours et je m'ennuie de To...du Commandant! Et puis je n'en peux plus des quatre murs de ces quartiers ou bien de la nursery...je donnerais tant pour juste une petite escapade!

Morya la regarda avec sympathie et poussa même un petit gémissement attendri, apitoyée pour sa jeune Maîtresse. Mais Mathob, elle, ne se laissa pas avoir et renifla fortement d'une manière railleuse et méprisante. Fixant la femme impertinente, Sara leva la tête vers elle:

-Je te demande pardon...? dit-elle d'un ton bas et indigné en une parfaite imitation de Richard Woolsey dans ses meilleurs jours, quand il exprimait son outrage.

Mais la vieille Mère ne se montra pas démontée du tout!

En arrière-plan, Méroc se raidit...même la jeune Morya hoqueta, stupéfiée que Mathob n'ait pas peur des représailles possibles de son audace!

-Autrefois dans mon village...commença la femme. J'ai mis au monde six enfants, les ai élevé, tous nourri au sein d'abord et sans jamais me plaindre...et je dois dire que nos conditions de vie étaient loin d'être aussi confortables que celles que vous connaissez dans les appartements de cette ruche, Compagne! Vous êtes choyée...et c'est aussi un grand honneur que d'être la mère de tels enfants exceptionnels et en plus, de la progéniture du plus Grand des Maîtres! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vos petits malheurs devraient nous attendrir.

Morya ravala un autre hoquet étranglé. Même Méroc cette fois-ci lança un regard d'avertissement - il était après tout le Premier Serviteur responsable du comportement des autres! - vers la vieille servante.

Mais cette dernière attendait toujours, les bras croisés, le regard abaissé vers la Compagne toujours silencieuse, avec même une pointe de dédain dans ses yeux courroucés.

Sara crispa ses mâchoires de colère mais se rendit soudain compte que Mère avait raison!

Et même...si la vieille habitante de Pégase avait pu voir toutes les commodités, tout le confort hyper branché et l'inventivité qui sur terre leur rendait la vie si douce!...elle aurait encore été plus outrée du comportement enfantin de la jeune mère.

Elle lança un regard apaisant vers Méroc et Morya, les rassurant en hochant sa tête. Elle n'allait certainement pas rapporter le comportement de Mère à Todd, simplement parce que la vieille servante, sévère et avisée, avait vu juste dans son jeu et avait tenté de la secouer de son apitoiement sur elle-même!

Okay...

Personne ne la comprenait! Elle était fatiguée, éreintée même...mais elle n'était pas la première à mettre au monde des jumeaux et à devoir ajuster sa vie temporairement en conséquence pour s'occuper à plein temps de ces petits êtres. Et en plus, elle avait l'avantage d'avoir trois, même quatre aides exceptionnelles alors que bien des femmes ne connaissaient pas cette chance!

Elle baissa les yeux sur Alexandra qui tétait plus paresseusement maintenant, caressant du bout du pouce le front tiède du bébé qui poussa un petit grognement de bien-être.

Elle se décida pour une autre approche...

Elle devait reconnaître l'expérience et les conseils poussés un peu rudement par Mathob. Elle décida de se renseigner plus sur son expérience de mère:

-Six enfants? demanda-t-elle en levant la tête vers la vieille femme. Sont-ils...encore vivants?

Puis elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait aucune idée _quand _Mathob avait été cueillie, d'où elle venait...et si ces enfants étaient encore en vie. Elle savait seulement par Morya que Mère avait reçu des wraith le Cadeau de Vie deux fois et avait probablement dépassé de plusieurs décades son espérance humaine normale de vie, tout comme Méroc!

– Si cela ne te dérange pas de me répondre, bien sûr! termina-t-elle d'un ton prudent, devant le visage allongé et les lèvres pincées de la vieille servante.

Il y eut une pause, puis Mathob répondit d'une voix ferme mais attristée:

-Si mes quatre plus vieux fils sont toujours vivants, ils doivent être au-delà de la soixantaine et vivre encore dans notre village...si les Maîtres ne les ont pas sélectionnés avant bien sûr. Mon plus jeune fils a été cueilli il y a bien des années et je ne l'ai jamais revu...quand à ma fille unique, elle a été cueillie en même temps que moi mais elle est malheureusement morte.

Sara leva les yeux sur le regard durci de la femme. Elle eut le temps de voir une lueur fugitive de regret voiler ses yeux clairs avant que son visage ne redevienne fermé.

-Seigneur Mathob...je suis désolée! dit Sara, se sentant impuissante et piteuse maintenant, incapable de dire quelque chose d'intelligent.

-Cela fait longtemps, Maîtresse...termina Mathob d'un ton à la fois amer et fataliste.

_«...comme si cela changeait grand chose au chagrin d'une mère!»_ pensa Sara avec amertume.

Et Sara était maintenant plus déterminée que jamais à parfaire avec Todd la thérapie génique, pour enfin passer à l'étape des simulations puis aux essais sur sujets vivants.

_Il fallait_ que ces maudites sélections d'humains cessent! Il fallait que les wraith arrêtent de dépendre de la force vitale humaine pour survivre...

Elle repensa au pauvre garçon qu'elle avait sacrifié pour sauver la vie de Todd. Il avait sûrement lui aussi une mère, des frères et soeurs...voire même une petite amie? Les wraith ne se rendaient pas vraiment compte à quel point c'était une tragédie que de terminer ainsi une vie, même s'ils n'avaient pas le choix...

….mais cela allait changer, elle le savait! Elle et Todd y veilleraient, avec l'aide des chercheurs d'Atlantis.

Morya était partie et venait de revenir avec Declan dans les bras. Il gigotait dans ses petits langes pour rejoindre la source de l'odeur délicieuse du lait de sa mère.

-Je peux vous l'installer, Compagne? dit la jeune fille d'un ton hésitant.

Sara se sentit mortifiée d'avoir été déplaisante et geignarde.

-Oui bien sûr, dit-elle d'une voix plus enjouée tout en tendant à Mathob la petite qui venait de terminer de boire.

Morya installa le petit garçon contre l'autre sein de Sara.

Une fois que le bébé eut goulûment commencé à boire, la jeune servante ainsi que Méroc s'éloignèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations matinales.

Sara leva les yeux pour voir Mère qui caressait doucement la peau du visage maintenant apaisé et endormi de la petite fille.

Elle vit une lueur fugace de tendresse affligée dans les yeux de la vieille femme et se dit qu'elle devait penser à ses enfants...surtout sa seule fille qu'elle avait autrefois ainsi tenu dans ses bras.

Et celle de Sara était bien vivante, tout comme son frère. Sara eut encore une fois honte de son égoïsme.

Mère allait quitter pour aller ramener Alexandra dans son berceau quand Sara la rappela:

-Mathob...?

La vieille adoratrice se retourna et regarda Sara, dans l'expectative:

-Merci...murmura humblement Sara.

C'était un merci pour lui avoir rappelé les deux précieux cadeaux dont elle était responsable...merci pour lui avoir souligné l'essentiel...même merci de l'avoir rabrouée pour qu'elle se recentre sur sa tâche, pour lui rappeler que rien n'avait pour le moment plus d'importance que ces petits êtres qui s'accrochaient à elle, ne demandant qu'à apprendre de la vie!

Mathob inclina simplement la tête sans sourire, son regard s'adoucissant pourtant.

Puis elle sortit avec le bébé et Sara put nourrir tranquillement son fils, faisant taire pour le moment son propre estomac qui récriminait à cause de l'interruption de son déjeuner.

Elle se mit pourtant à rêvasser, songeant à ce qu'elle ferait dans les jours à venir.

Mais elle se morigéna, se disant que rien ne pouvait et ne devait vraiment être planifié, tant que les petits hybrides dictateurs n'auraient pas poussé un peu!

Seule avec le bébé, elle se mit à pouffer de rire.

_Rien_ ne l'empêchait de faire une petite ballade! se dit-elle soudain.

Elle venait de se souvenir que Ravik, sa jeune sentinelle wraith, était en faction dans le corridor à l'extérieur des quartiers royaux et que peut-être...?

Si elle trouvait un petit moment, elle pourrait planifier de le prendre comme escorte et de trouver un moyen de s'évader de ces quartiers pour au moins une heure!

Elle se sourit à elle-même, dédiant ensuite son prochain sourire au bébé dans ses bras, alors qu'elle baissait ses yeux sur le petit visage concentré, sa bouche tétant avec ardeur le sein recouvert de la coupole organique...

(à suivre)


	7. Chapter 7

_Renaissance II_

_Chapitre VII_

_**Sarrovik...**_

Même si Sheppard et son équipe n'ont jamais encore mis pied dans cet endroit, là où leurs informateurs ont découvert une base de genii se cachant sous la fausse identité de fermiers et d'éleveurs de bétail, c'est le même décor, comme à peu près partout dans les agglomérations humaines sur Pégase, qui les accueille.

Ils sont passés à travers la porte des étoiles et ont posé pied dans une aire ouverte, recouverte d'herbes grasses. Au-delà, il y a de fertiles champs d'une haute céréale ressemblant à des épis de blé encore verts. L'environnement aux alentours est une étendue de petits arbres d'un vert persistant.

Alors qu'ils avancent prudemment, au loin les premières fumées montent en colonne des cheminées de ce que l'on devine être un village. À gauche se profile la montagne dont on leur a parlé, celle dont les terres sacrées ont néanmoins été _données_ à des étrangers décrits comme étant les rebelles genii.

Les buissons qui garnissent le parcours du chemin de terre s'étendant devant eux sont assez hauts et touffus pour procurer de l'ombrage contre le soleil d'après-midi dont les rayons sont hauts dans le ciel...mais ils pourraient aussi servir de camouflage à tout un chacun qui voudrait tendre une embuscade aux voyageurs!

L'air chaud dans la vallée est pesant du pollen flottant dans l'air de cette journée printanière, rempli de l'odeur entêtante des fleurs sauvages.

Les membres de l'équipe de Sheppard agrippent leurs P90s, prudence oblige, à chaque fois qu'ils passent devant un buisson qui pourrait cacher un traquenard. Le chemin qui s'ouvre devant eux s'élargit devant une petite butte et deux possibilités s'offrent à eux: celui menant à la colline au pied de laquelle se trouve le village de Sarrovik...ou bien le chemin à gauche qui mène vers la montagne sacrée et l'avant-poste genii.

Avant que Sheppard se soit figuré lequel des chemins prendre, un homme courtaud et rond sort d'un buisson, se recroquevillant lorsqu'il voit les armes se pointer sur lui.

Il lève ensuite les mains en l'air en signe de reddition puis lentement, avec prudence, il sort de sa poche un grand foulard blanc qu'il agite pour inciter le petit groupe d'atlantes à baisser leurs armes.

-Il s'agit du fermier qui va nous servir d'indic, dit la voix calme de Teyla alors qu'elle reconnaît la description de l'homme d'après son contact athosien.

Soulagé, Sheppard fait signe au petit commando de baisser les P90s, ce qu'il fait lui-même. Ils font ensuite les quelques pas qui les rapprochent du villageois.

-Je suis Telvak, fait l'homme en posant la main sur son coeur en signe de bienvenue et de sincérité.

Il est dans la fin quarantaine, un visage rougeaud trahissant son amour de la bonne bière et il leur fait un sourire édenté mais néanmoins authentique.

-Colonel John Sheppard...Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, Major Lorne, Docteur McKay, dit brièvement Sheppard, présentant les membres de son commando.

-Soyez les bienvenues à Sarrovik! Voudriez-vous venir prendre un pot à l'auberge d'abord? Suivez-m..-

-Non, le coupe le colonel. Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici...menez-nous sans plus tarder au campement des rebelles et parlez-nous de la visite de ce wraith...

Sheppard est conscient de son ton rude et impatient, alors il tempère la fin de sa phrase en faisant un sourire forcé:

-...s'il-vous-plaît!

-Comme vous voudrez, répond le fermier en leur indiquant d'un geste de la main le chemin de gauche menant au pied de la montagne.

Il les précède et se met à parler vivement, accompagnant son discours nerveux de grands gestes alors qu'ils avancent rapidement sur le chemin les menant à la montagne:

-Ils sont venus il y a cinq jours, dit Telvak. Le Commandant wraith et ses officiers, ainsi qu'une troupe de drones masqués. Mais avant, je voudrais vous expliquer surtout pourquoi j'ai été impliqué là-dedans, colonel...et surtout, vous ne devrez pas m'en tenir rigueur, ni à moi ni aux villageois de notre bonne communauté de Sarrovik, car nous aurions tant à offrir en faisant alliance avec la glorieuse cité d'Atlantis!

Sheppard hoche la tête sans dire un mot, se résignant à la patience. Il devra attendre pour savoir s'il s'agit bien de la faction de Todd qui est venue recueillir quelques informations et quelques genii en passant...

Tous les mondes humains de Pégase connaissent Atlantis, ces humains venus d'ailleurs possédant le gène des Anciens, ces habitants fort bien outillés militairement. Une alliance avec eux est dans le cas de plusieurs villages humains pégasiens ce qui peut leur arriver de mieux, autant pour les protéger des wraith que de mercenaires, que pour un échange de marchandises et de bons services. Le colonel se dit qu'il ne coupera pas aux longues explications du fermier alors que ce dernier commence à expliquer:

Un marchand est venu un jour, il y a plusieurs semaines, prenant une pause de son travail pour venir partager un pot avec les habitants à l'auberge locale. Il a posé des questions, prétendant que son patron recherchait un redoutable criminel nommé Kolya, en vue de le débusquer et d'en débarrasser les habitants de Pégase.

Sheppard demande à Telvak de lui décrire le marchand et bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à quelque chose d'indicatif de cette description, il cache sa stupéfaction quand il reconnait un portrait grossier de Méroc, le serviteur de Todd! Un indice de plus que le _salaud_ est fort probablement le Commandant wraith qui a investi le village il y a six jours!

-J'étais soul, continue le fermier sur un ton d'excuse. Je voulais noyer ma peine... depuis quelques temps, des mercenaires munis d'armes que nous n'avions jamais vu auparavant avaient commencé des raids sur des fermes comme la mienne et on m'a même menacé de me tuer ainsi que ma femme et mes enfants, si je ne leur cédais pas mes biens!...alors, je n'ai pas trop porté attention à ce marchand. Tout ce que j'ai compris en acceptant de lui répondre et en l'informant, c'est que son patron était assez puissant et avait les moyens pour nous aider à récupérer nos biens.

-Nous sommes désolés d'entendre ça, dit le major Lorne, autant par sympathie que pour inciter l'homme à continuer.

- Le lendemain, le marchand avait quitté notre village et pendant les jours qui ont suivi, je n'ai pas été le seul à perdre tous mes biens. D'autres fermes ont été attaquées et saisies au nom de je ne sais quelle «organisation de la liberté». C'est là que des rumeurs ont commencé à circuler comme quoi ils étaient bel et bien des mercenaires déserteurs de l'armée genii.

Sheppard, son équipe et leur guide viennent d'arriver au pied de la montagne devant un petit chemin qui mène à une longue et basse grange de tôle, en tout point semblable à ce qui se construit chez les genii. Elle a été montée tout contre une caverne, sur le flanc de la montagne.

-Quelques jours plus tard, un émissaire qui s'est présenté comme le lieutenant d'un certain Kolya est venu rencontrer les quatre membres éminents de la tête du conseil du village, continue le petit homme volubile.

-Vous êtes bien sûr qu'il a précisé le nom de Kolya? demande Rodney McKay.

-Tout-à-fait sûr.

-J'en conclus qu'ils voulaient un endroit pour installer une base pour les rebelles genii, dit Teyla Emmagan.

-Oui Ma Dame, dit l'homme...et comme nous ne sommes que de simples fermiers, des pacifistes qui n'avons eu aucun conflit avec nos voisins en plus de cinq cents ans, le conseil n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de les écouter et que de considérer leurs exigences.

-...qui étaient? demande le colonel Sheppard.

-Ils ont juré de nous laisser tranquille, de ne plus mener de raids contre nos fermes si nous leur donnions les terres au pied de la montagne, ainsi que du bétail et l'aide de quelques-uns d'entre nous pour les récoltes. Il fallait également fermer les yeux sur des activités nocturnes concernant leur vaisseau qui ferait des aller-retour pour transporter leurs marchandises.

_«Comportement de chantage, ressemblant bien aux méthodes genii!»_ pense sombrement John Sheppard.

Entretemps, le petit groupe vient de faire les derniers pas sur le chemin et se trouve à l'entrée de la fausse grange. Sheppard soupire et lance un coup d'oeil à Rodney et aux autres.

-Signature typiquement genii! dit le savant canadien en tâtant la tôle du bâtiment. Je parie qu'on va trouver un tas d'autres fournitures de leur cru en y entrant...

-Oh, les wraith ont presque tout pris! dit alors Telvak. Ils n'ont laissé que ce qu'ils trouvaient inutile.

L'homme, suivi de Sheppard et des autres, pénètrent dans le bâtiment qui se continue plus loin par la caverne creusée dans le roc.

-Continuez, l'encourage le colonel.

-Il y a eu des protestations parmi le conseil, dit Telvak. Bien sûr, l'un des plus anciens a protesté car cet endroit est sacré...c'est la terre de nos ancêtres et bien que des bergers viennent y faire paître leurs troupeaux, rien n'y est cultivé par nous, il y a seulement des fleurs sauvages qui poussent librement. Nous n'avions jamais érigé de fermes ni de bâtiments quelconques ici...mais le lieutenant genii a simplement écouté les protestations puis sans un mot, il a saisi une arme à son ceinturon et a abattu le membre du conseil qui avait été le plus virulent à protester et qui avait carrément refusé de céder au chantage!

-Désolé, grommelle Ronon Dex, se disant qu'il hait les genii _presqu'autant_ que les wraith.

Teyla met une main compatissante sur le bras de l'homme qui a baissé les yeux pour cacher son regard tourmenté.

-Vous n'aviez donc pas d'autre choix que d'accepter de vous soumettre au chantage et de leur donner les terres qu'ils voulaient...fait la voix douce et compréhensive de l'athosienne.

Telvak hoche vivement la tête sans un mot, puis il continue:

-Vous comprenez...nous ne sommes pas du tout militairement avancés, comparés à ces mercenaires...après que le conseil eut été forcé d'acquiescer à leurs demandes, ils sont venus s'installer et ont commencé à nous laisser en paix...ils nous ont offert cependant leur protection en cas de conflits, bien que nous n'ayons connu rien de tel depuis des siècles!

Sheppard avança dans le corridor central de ce qui était en effet bel et bien un bâtiment genii, grossier mais caractéristique. Les pièces de chaque côté étaient vides pour la plupart et il ne restait de-ci de-là que de vieilles tables et des chaises bancales, des établis métalliques complètement vides que les wraith n'avaient pas jugés bon d'emporter.

Telvak s'arrêta aux côtés du colonel et appuya sa main sur son avant-bras pour attirer son attention:

-Maintenant que ces renégats sont partis, j'espère que vous ne nous tiendrez pas rigueur d'avoir permis à un groupe de vos ennemis de venir s'installer ici! Nos deux peuples ont tant à gagner en négociant et..-

-Oui, on comprend tout ça, coupe Sheppard d'un ton à la limite de la patience.

Il était certain maintenant que c'était bien les genii qui avaient vécu et travaillé ici...bien qu'il eut été fort probable que Kolya n'ait jamais mis les pieds ici personnellement, cet avant-poste avait été de grande importance étant donné la taille de ce bâtiment qu'on avait essayé de maquiller en grange, ainsi que les autres petites pièces qu'ils découvraient en avançant au fur et à mesure dans la roche creusée de la caverne accolée au bâtiment de tôle.

Le major Lorne avait continué avec Ronon Dex vers les installations extérieures et ils revinrent tous les deux faire leur rapport.

-Il y a un champ derrière sur la droite qui a bel et bien servi de piste d'atterrissage pour un vaisseau, dit Lorne.

-Je croyais que la technologie genii n'était pas assez avancée pour même rêver de construire un vaisseau spatial? demande Teyla en se tournant vers Sheppard et McKay.

- Non en effet, ils ne le sont pas assez...répond Rodney. Mais leur force militaire, cependant, est assez entraînée et sournoise pour avoir pu en dérober un à quelqu'un d'autre...

-...et je soupçonne qu'il s'agit d'un des petits croiseurs volés des Voyageurs. Larrin m'en a parlé dernièrement, dit Sheppard. Lorsqu'ils ont atterri sur une des lunes pas trop loin d'ici pour marchander, des membres d'une de leurs escouades se sont fait kidnapper et un des croiseurs a disparu...on n'a jamais revu ni hommes, ni vaisseau.

-Ils ont dû forcer les Voyageurs capturés à leur enseigner comment piloter le vaisseau, dit Lorne.

-Telvak, demande John Sheppard en se retournant vers l'homme. Maintenant j'aimerais que vous me parliez de la dernière cueillette...et surtout de ce Commandant wraith.

L'Homme acquiesça de la tête. Le groupe s'était enfin arrêté devant une des pièces de la caverne et de sa porte à demi-arrachée. Le fermier avala péniblement, léchant ses lèvres sèches et tout les membres du petit groupe devinèrent qu'il avait vécu des moments de terreur. Quand il commença à parler, sa voix baissa comme si le fait de parler tout haut pourrait faire revenir les darts et les prédateurs impitoyables...

-Quand ils ont traversés la porte des étoiles, nous avons comptés quatre darts...ils ont atterris sans que n'ayons rien pu faire. J'étais dans les champs avec quelques-uns de mes confrères fermiers pour donner un coup de main, vous comprenez...je n'ai plus de ferme et mon frère n'a pas assez de boulot pour moi, alors j'ai accompagné le petit groupe de villageois qui sont venus aider aux champs.

McKay danse d'un pied sur l'autre d'impatience. Sheppard et les autres ont beau se sentir irrités et impatients également, ils ne bronchent pas et attendent que Telvak en vienne à ce qui est _**important**_ pour eux.

- Ce qui nous a surpris est qu'ils n'ont pas dirigés du tout leurs darts vers le village, pourtant nous sommes plus de trois cents âmes! Non...ils ont atterri non loin du grand anneau et aussitôt qu'ils ont mis pied à terre, ils ont pris le chemin menant au campement genii de la montagne, comme s'ils savaient d'avance ce qu'ils voulaient! Une fois arrivés assez près pour bien voir les visages, j'ai vu _**qui **_menait leur groupe...et j'ai enfin deviné qui les avait renseignés! C'était _ce salaud_, ce faux-marchand qui m'avait soutiré des informations plusieurs semaines auparavant!

Telvak en frémit encore d'indignation.

-Il m'a tout de suite averti de ce qu'ils voulaient et m'a dit qu'il était inutile de résister...que son Maître allait investir la place et que tout ce qu'il voulait était de l'information...et les genii bien sûr.

Entretemps, le petit groupe est entré dans la pièce qui sert de salle de réunion au conseil. Il ne reste rien que la grande table de bois et quelques chaises. Au fond, quelques lampes à huile qui ne servent plus, trop rouillées et vides de tout combustible. On devine le passage des wraith et de leurs drones bien zélés.

-Les soldats drones et quelques officiers je crois, se sont mis au travail et ont réuni les genii comme du bétail. Il y en avait qui étaient armés et qui ont tirés, mais cela n'a fait qu'envenimer les choses. Les wraith touchés se sont mis à s'autoguérir et pour se venger, ont drainé la vie de quelques trois ou quatre hommes. Quand ils les ont tous désarmés, ils les alors regroupés et l'officier en charge les a séparés en interrogeant un responsable, le lieutenant genii. Il voulait savoir _qui_ était genii et _qui_ était villageois. Au début il n'a pas voulu parler, mais ils les ont...persuadés sans peine.

Telvak frissonne encore. Il fait une pause et l'équipe respecte son silence alors qu'il se remémore ce qui a probablement été un des moments les plus pénibles de sa vie!

-Et puis leur Commandant est venu...il a parlé à l'officier et a voulu sans tarder rencontrer les conseillers de notre village qui avait été séparés des autres et emmenés dans cette salle de réunion...

Il fait un geste large de la main pour montrer l'endroit où ils sont maintenant.

-Décrivez-moi ce Commandant wraith dit Sheppard d'une voix vive, tentant toutefois de cacher un trop grand intérêt.

-Oh...un géant, je vous dis! - Telvak est petit, mais il se met sur la pointe des pieds et place sa main le plus haut qu'il peut atteindre dans les airs et on dirait qu'il essaie de montrer une hauteur dans les six pieds six. - Il était terrifiant, une grandeur et une contenance qui ne pouvait être ignoré...sûrement un des chefs les plus craints et respectés parmi eux!

-Mais encore...vous pouvez élaborer? fait impatiemment Rodney. Comment il était habillé? des signes distinctifs...comme des tatouages? et sa voix?

-Il portait un uniforme beaucoup plus noir et de haut rang que les autres wraith...et oh...il avait des cheveux aussi blancs mais pas trop bien peignés...une voix basse, puissante et rauque...et oh, une sorte de grand tatouage autour de son oeil...droit...euh...non le gauche!

-Décrivez ce tatouage? dit Sheppard d'un ton hâtif.

-Pourquoi...cela a de l'importance? demande Telvak, intrigué pour la première fois. Vous connaissez ce wraith?

Sheppard et les membres de son équipe se regardent. Ils ne peuvent bien évidemment pas parler aux humains de Pégase de leur alliance avec Todd et sa faction! Ce serait trop long et difficile de leur faire comprendre _pourquoi_ ils travaillent "occasionnellement" avec les prédateurs qui exterminent les mondes humains de cette galaxie. Alors, il décide d'une réponse biaisée:

-Disons que nous avons souvent été porter secours à d'autre villages attaqués par cette faction wraith en particulier...nous voulons savoir s'il s'agit bien d'eux, car ils sont dirigés par ce Commandant justement.

-Oh...eh bien je vais tenter de me souvenir, attendez...dit le petit homme.

Il ferme les yeux pour mieux réfléchir...

- Une étoile...pas du tout symétrique, qui fait le tour de son oeil gauche et s'étend comme si elle avait éclaté? le devance Rodney qui commence à être agacé par l'hésitation de l'homme.

-Oui, exactement! s'exclame le fermier en rouvrant tout grand ses yeux.

McKay et Sheppard se regardent, puis se tournent vers Ronon, Lorne et Teyla et le colonel hoche imperceptiblement la tête. C'est bien ce _sale bâtard_ qui est venu ici. Il les a donc devancés de quelques jours!

-Et que s'est-il passé ensuite? demande le major Lorne pour que l'homme continue à parler.

- Le Commandant s'est dirigé avec ses officiers vers la grange et dans la caverne, mais moi je suis resté dehors avec les autres...mais on n'a pas attendu longtemps. Il doit être demeuré en dedans pendant environ quinze minutes; pendant ce temps, les villageois qui sont venus aider les genii aux travaux dehors se sont tous vu dirigés vers le milieu du champ...puis les darts ont commencé à s'élever et à cueillir autant les villageois que les genii avec des rayons brillants...j'ai paniqué. Mais le marchand qui les accompagnait m'a dit que je serais épargné, vu que c'est moi qui ait fourni les informations!

Telvak baisse la tête. Il a beau être soulagé d'avoir eu la vie sauve, il se sent tout de même coupable et honteux d'avoir été laissé derrière, de ne pas avoir subi le sort de ses congénères.

-Continuez mon vieux! dit Sheppard d'un ton rempli de sympathie. Que s'est-il passé ensuite?

-Le Commandant wraith et ses officiers sont sortis. Nos trois conseillers ont été traînés par des soldats drones et j'entendais notre Premier Conseiller crier qu'ils leur avaient tout dit, que le Commandant leur avait promis de les épargner mais en vain...il ne s'est même pas retourné vers eux et ils ont été également téléportés dans un dart. Puis...j'ai eu la peur de ma vie...

Telvak avale encore péniblement. Teyla lui fait un sourire encourageant pour qu'il continue:

– Ce Commandant s'est alors avancé vers moi et j'ai cru mourir! Je n'ai pas pu soutenir le regard de ses yeux terribles. J'ai voulu fuir, c'était plus fort que moi...mais bien sûr il y avait deux drones derrière moi; ils m'ont fait m'agenouiller de force. J'ai cru que ma dernière heure était venue quand ce wraith est venu tranquillement vers moi et m'a levé le menton d'un seul doigt pour m'examiner si froidement que ma bouche est devenue toute sèche et j'ai failli m'évanouir de peur! Puis...sans _jamais _élever la voix mais d'une façon tout de même terrible il m'a dit qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal, que mon village serait épargné...mais SEULEMENT si je m'assurais de vous transmettre un message.

_**-Quoi! **_dit soudain Rodney McKay estomaqué, avant que Sheppard ait pu laisser filtrer sa stupéfaction. Comment ça, nous transmettre un message? Il vous a dit que **_nous_**, l'équipe du colonel Sheppard...viendrions ici?

Telvak hoche simplement la tête une fois, gravement.

Sheppard et McKay se regardent. _«Ça ressemble bien à ce sale fils de...»_

La voix de Lorne coupe les réflexions de John Sheppard:

-Quel est exactement ce message, Telvak? demande-t-il gentiment mais avidement.

Le petit homme se racle la gorge et prend le ton de voix - beaucoup moins grave et menaçant cependant - du wraith, imitant son regard pénétrant et tranquille, mais empreint de fatalité:

-Il a dit... _«Shep-paaarrde...je suis venu le premier. Trop tard pour vous! Je détiens ceux qui vont pouvoir me mener à Kolya...alors bonne chance pour la suite!»_

John Sheppard tape soudain le bout de sa botte contre le sol, mouvement qui résonne comme un écho fatal tout contre une roche particulièrement dure. Il pousse un juron entre ses dents, puis fait le tour des visages sérieux et consternés du petit groupe.

Complètement en colère, il tente de se contrôler en ne disant rien de plus. Déjà que le message transmis par le Commandant wraith trahit un peu plus de la relation entre ce wraith et les atlantes et ce fermier n'est pas bête, il a deviné que quelque chose se passe...

-Autre chose? demande Sheppard, utilisant volontairement un ton léger et indifférent pour calmer ses nerfs et ne pas en trahir plus. Il a également hâte de partir pour pouvoir enlever cette botte et frotter son pied douloureux.

- Non malheureusement, dit Telvak...c'est tout ce que je sais. Après cela, les soldats m'ont laissé aller après que j'ai eut promis au Commandant wraith de bien vous transmettre le message, sous peine de représailles. Et puis ils ont pris le dart restant et sont partis.

-Pas d'idée où sont partis les vaisseaux? demande John Sheppard sans trop d'espoir. Aucun wraith, ou même cet adorateur n'a mentionné l'endroit où pouvait bien se cacher ce Kolya?

-Non, je suis désolé dit le petit homme qui semble sincèrement déçu de ne pas avoir glané plus d'informations.

-Merci Telvak, dit Teyla d'une voix sincère. Nous sommes désolés de ce que vous avez subi, mais nous sommes quand même plus avancés! Nous savons au moins de quelle faction wraith il s'agit, et puis...nous allons faire tout notre possible pour vous assurer notre protection dans un avenir prochain. Je viendrai personnellement rencontrer vos chefs pour établir une alliance commerciale.

-Bien sûr, dit Sheppard en hochant la tête pour appuyer les dires de Teyla Emmagan.

Le colonel refuse encore un verre en compagnie de l'homme, s'excusant de ne pas avoir le temps de s'attarder au village et que ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

L'équipe quitta enfin Telvak et reprit le chemin menant à la clairière de la porte des Étoiles. Ils devaient aller faire au plus vite leur rapport à Richard Woolsey.

Il semblait bien que ce salaud de Todd avait une longueur d'avance dans la course pour retrouver Kolya!..._une bien...trop...grande_ longueur d'avance et en plus, il se permettait de se moquer ouvertement de Sheppard!

…..et ça, le colonel n'était pas près de laisser passer ce coup bas. Ah, il allait voir, ce maudit salaud!

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Sur la ruche...**_

Une fois Méroc et Mathob partis, Sara se pencha sur les petits berceaux et voyant que les deux petits dormaient profondément, elle demanda à Morya de veiller sur eux.

Elle avait bien l'intention de sortir de ces quartiers royaux - elle n'en pouvait plus! - pour aller faire un tour dans le corridor extérieur et se planter devant la grande fenêtre tout au bout pour se perdre dans la magnificence de la fantastique nébuleuse!

Sortant rapidement sans trop y penser, elle se cogna presque nez-à-nez avec le jeune wraith qui lui servait toujours de sentinelle, Ravik.

Le grand corps mince et vert s'inclina profondément.

-Compagne...murmura le wraith.

La silhouette statuesque se déploya ensuite pour reprendre toute sa taille...les yeux vert lumineux de l'humaine rencontrèrent les yeux vert émeraude du wraith.

Encore une fois, Sara fut frappée par l'audace et l'adoration du jeune soldat...

Quand Todd était dans les environs, il ne regardait jamais Sara directement dans les yeux et se tenait à carreau mais dès que le Chef Suprême de la ruche était absent, il était évident que sa jeune sentinelle la dévorait des yeux...ce n'était pas du tout dans l'intention de consommer sa force vitale, du moins elle le ressentait ainsi...

Elle se sentait désirée comme une jeune professeure se sent adulée par un de ses élèves adolescents...et pour tout dire, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire!

Mais ça en devenait embarrassant...bien que Sara Sheppard l'en ait averti une fois, qu'elle lui eut bien fait comprendre que le Commandant n'apprécierait pas son intérêt évident envers sa Compagne et qu'elle-même n'était pas éprise de lui, il ne cessait de la dévisager dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

C'était à la limite de la décence et du respect pourtant. Et les choses étaient pires depuis que Sara était devenue une sorte d'héroïne, ayant sauvé le Commandant en lui sacrifiant un humain. Le profond respect et l'admiration du jeune alien débordaient maintenant...

Alors Sara avait décidé de le traiter simplement avec distance, plutôt comme une sorte de compagnon obligé parce qu'il lui servait de garde-du-corps.

Elle se disait qu'il se ferait une raison, qu'il allait devenir plus mature et voir que tout était impossible entre eux.

Mais comme elle s'ennuyait ces temps-ci parce que Todd était en mission, qu'elle devait garder ses distances avec les adorateurs et la plupart des wraith, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait commencé à discuter innocemment et amicalement avec Ravik. Elle n'y voyait vraiment pas de mal, même si cela contredisait un peu sa première idée de le traiter avec distance.

-Pardonnez-moi, dit alors le jeune wraith en mettant la main sur son coeur et en inclinant légèrement sa tête. Je dois savoir à quel endroit vous désirez vous rendre et vous y escorter, Compagne...

Sara eut le goût de se révolter.

_«Je veux juste me rendre au bout du corridor et regarder l'espace et la nébuleuse à travers la plus grande fenêtre, car je suis écoeurée des __**foutus**_ _murs de mes trop immenses quartiers!»_ eut-elle envie de lui lancer d'une voix virulente.

Mais elle se souvint que le pauvre n'y était pour rien. Cette corvée de la suivre tout le temps, de l'attendre et de s'assurer de sa sécurité devait bien lui peser!

-Je ne vais pas loin...juste au bout! Je veux voir la nébuleuse d'un peu plus près...j'étouffe dans ces quartiers! fit-elle en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Le jeune wraith cligna des yeux, ce qui devait être l'équivalent de l'empathie.

Il lui montra ensuite le chemin d'un large geste de la main. Elle le précéda, allant se planter directement tout contre la fenêtre protégée par un champ de force. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas derrière elle et ne dit mot.

Sara resta un bon cinq minutes perdue dans sa contemplation...

Comme il aurait été bon de se promener en jumper et de virevolter avec son frère tout autour de la périphérie de cette merveille! se disait-elle. Elle poussa un autre long soupir, se sentant comme un animal en cage. C'était bien beau des enfants...mais elle ressentait ces temps-ci cruellement ce qu'elle qualifiait «d'emprisonnement».

-Cela ne va pas, Compagne? dit le jeune Ravik d'une voix prudente et déférente derrière elle, s'approchant d'un pas. Je peux faire quelque chose...?

Surprise, comme si elle avait oublié la présence de sa jeune sentinelle, Sara sursauta légèrement et se retourna.

-Euh...merci, mais vous ne pouvez rien faire. J'ai ce qu'on appelle les _babyblues_...mais ça va passer!

Confus, Ravik haussa une arcade sourcilière. Bien sûr, le terme «babyblues» ne lui disait probablement rien! Sara se demanda si cela valait la peine de le lui expliquer, mais changea d'avis:

-Oh laissez tomber, c'est pas important! Disons que j'avais besoin d'être loin des jumeaux pour au moins une heure, et puis...le Commandant me manque.

Le jeune wraith ne dit rien, la regardant simplement en clignant des yeux.

-En passant, s'essaya-t-elle. Vous avez une idée où il est parti exactement et ce qu'il y fait?

Elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple cueillette, car il n'y avait qu'un petit croiseur flanqué de deux darts qui avaient quitté la ruche il y a quelques jours, quand Todd était partit en «mission». Car lors des cueillettes sélectionnant des humains, c'était par dizaine et parfois même plus que les darts quittaient la baie des transports.

Le wraith eut un petit sourire hésitant.

-Je ne suis pas si haut dans la hiérarchie pour qu'on me confie tout ce qui se passe...surtout si cela concerne les actions et mouvements de notre Chef Suprême, dit-il d'une voix tranquille et veloutée.

_«Évidemment!», _se dit Sara.

Le jeune wraith reprit son regard de fascination envers elle. Les yeux émeraude admiratifs posés sur Sara commençaient à la rendre mal-à-l'aise. Elle se retourna de nouveau vers la grande fenêtre pour admirer la nébuleuse.

-N'est-elle pas magnifique? dit-elle.

-En effet, dit le jeune wraith. Mais..._bien moins magnifique que vous, Compagne._

Sara se retourna, surprise de l'audace du jeune soldat. Le regard qu'il lui lançait était maintenant bien au-delà de la décence. Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme décida de se montrer sévère.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que cela suffit...soldat! siffla-t-elle. Je ne suis _**pas**_ intéressée à vous dans le sens où vous le souhaiteriez! J'appartiens au Commandant. Il est le seul qui compte dans mon coeur...le seul à qui je suis entièrement dévouée!

Le jeune wraith eut la décence de paraître honteux et modeste, penchant sa tête en une inclinaison respectueuse.

-Je suis désolé si je vous ai mis mal à l'aise, Compagne. Mais cependant...je ne suis _**pas**_ désolé du tout de ce que je ressens pour vous! fit-il, terminant en relevant la tête avec un regard effronté.

-Et pourtant vous le devriez! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous avise...cette obsession sera votre perte! J'ai peur pour vous, wraith...le Commandant peut lire en vous tout aussi aisément qu'il le veut, son esprit est puissant. Et s'il découvre ce que vous me montrez si clairement quand nous sommes seuls, j'ai bien peur que vous ne surviviez pas à sa colère. Il vous broiera sans pitié!

La tête du jeune wraith se pencha encore en forme de respect...mais il y avait un air buté dans ses yeux ardents. Puis il releva le regard sur elle, toute flamme de désir enfin partie.

-Je vous demande pardon si je vous ai offensé...je vais tenter de...m'améliorer.

-Ça va...dit Sara qui avait maintenant un peu pitié de lui. Je suis même flattée...quoique surprise, car vous êtes wraith...et je suis humaine! Mais je crains que l'Aîné ne se montre pas si compréhensif...alors s'il-vous-plaît...soyez prudent!

Il hocha simplement la tête, résigné. Après un petit moment pendant lequel Sara avait repris sa contemplation du paysage fabuleux de la nébuleuse par la fenêtre, elle entendit encore la voix de Ravik qui était demeuré à quelques pas d'elle derrière.

-C'est vrai que vous êtes flattée par mon intérêt envers vous? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, ses yeux brillants comme un gamin.

Sara poussa un soupir agacé et préféra ignorer sa question. Elle chercha quelque chose à dire pour éloigner ce sujet par trop délicat.

-Je me demande ce qu'un habile pilote comme vous d'ailleurs, trouve de plaisant à servir de sentinelle à une humaine! Quelle tâche ennuyante, vous qui avez la réputation d'être un pilote du tonnerre!

C'est Todd qui lui avait affirmé que ce jeune wraith était un de ses plus habiles pilotes de darts.

-J'obéis à tous les ordres que me confie le Chef Suprême, Compagne...cela fait partie de ma formation. Et puis-je ajouter que vous suivre ne m'ennuie _aucunement?_

Elle lui lança un regard d'avertissement, ne voulant plus retourner sur cette pente glissante. Il sembla comprendre. Puis ses yeux brillèrent soudain, comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée.

-Quoi? dit Sara, intriguée.

-Je crois que vous avez très envie de voir cette nébuleuse de plus près...et si nous allions vers la baie des darts, je pourrais alors prendre mon appareil et nous pourrions voler en périphérie pour mieux l'observer?

Sara tenta de cacher la grande lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux, mais trop tard! Le jeune Ravik montra ses dents pointues de fauve dans un grand sourire espiègle, constatant qu'il avait touché sa cible.

-Non merci, s'assombrit la jeune femme, je ne crois pas que cela soit...approprié. Et puis les enfants pourraient se réveiller bientôt et avoir besoin de moi...et je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une seule place dans un dart, oui?

-Vous êtes mince, Compagne. dit le jeune wraith qui ne put s'empêcher d'observer avec grand intérêt la silhouette de la jeune femme, sous prétexte de l'évaluer. Je pourrais facilement accommoder deux personnes dans mon dart...et je croyais que la progéniture du Commandant venait juste d'être sustentée?

Sara était diablement tentée. Elle regarda intensément le jeune wraith sans dire un mot.

En effet, les petits venaient juste de boire et de s'endormir. En théorie, la prochaine session d'allaitement devait être dans deux heures, une heure trente tout au plus...

….et puis qu'y avait-il de mal à sortir quelques moments? Et puis elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voler dans un dart!

-Ce ne serait que pour une vingtaine de minutes, dit le jeune wraith dont le large sourire était maintenant devenu plus modeste. En fait, ce sourire était une mince ligne courbe de ses lèvres plissées, plutôt séducteur et plein d'aplomb!

C'était irrésistible, pensa Sara. Elle mourait d'envie de sortir!

Todd ne semblait pas être sur le point de rentrer...elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis deux jours. _Alors quel mal y aurait-il...?_

-Soit! finit-elle par dire avec une voix indifférente, comme si elle condescendait à sa demande alors que tout au fond d'elle, elle était comme une petite fille sautillant de joie au passage du marchand de glace ambulant!

-_**Mais...!**_ Nous ne devons en effet _pas_ dépasser vingt minutes, continua-t-elle. Je vais d'abord aller prévenir ma servante de mon départ. Attendez ici!

Mais il la suivit, comme ses instructions le lui ordonnaient. Il attendit cependant à la porte extérieure alors que Sara allait revêtir une veste d'uniforme et avisa Morya, après avoir vérifié que les enfants étaient bien assoupis.

Elle lui dit qu'elle partait «en ballade» et serait de retour dans moins d'une demi-heure. La jeune adoratrice fronça les sourcils mais hocha simplement la tête. Sara était heureuse que la déconcertante Olivia ne soit pas dans le coin, ni Mathob qui aurait ouvertement désapprouvé!

Au diable ces gardiennes un peu trop sévères! Sara était fatiguée de se sentir comme en prison...une petite ballade en dart ne ferait que lui donner un second souffle, la revigorer et la rendre de bonne humeur pour le reste de la journée!

Elle sortit de ses quartiers et suivit le jeune wraith jusqu'à la baie des darts, excitée d'essayer le petit vaisseau pour la première fois et aussi de voir de plus près cette féérique nébuleuse.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Quelque part aux confins de la nébuleuse de Orth, sur un des satellites dans le Quatrième Quadran...**_

-Commandant...que faisons-nous des quarante genii capturés? demanda le Second.

Todd et son subalterne arpentaient les corridors suintant d'humidité des souterrains d'une base genii, bien dissimulée parmi les collines d'un petit village complètement désert.

Grâce aux informations «soutirées» sur le lieutenant genii capturé lors de la mission sur Sarrovik, il leur avait été simple de débusquer la base genii installée dans cette petite bourgade pré-industrielle qui avait dû être cueillie par une faction ennemie de celle de l'Aîné, il y a quelques années.

Bien camouflée, le village et ses souterrains avaient dès lors fait une planque formidable pour Kolya et ses fidèles suivants.

Todd avait donc suivi la piste fournie par le lieutenant dont le corps engourdi gisait maintenant dans un cocon d'une de ses ruches, attendant d'être consommé. Ses darts s'étaient déployés il y a une demi-heure et en quelques minutes, même si les genii avaient réagi rapidement et avaient tirés avec des armes plus sophistiquées que les wraith s'y attendaient, la bataille avait tout de même été remportée haut-la-main sans trop de difficulté. C'est le Second lui-même qui avait capturé Kolya dans le fond d'une cave du sous-sol en tirant sur lui avec une arme paralysante. Il avait été emmené immédiatement dans une de ses propres cellules.

Maintenant, Todd venait de sortir de son petit croiseur et avait rejoint son sous-commandant...tous deux déambulaient dans le corridor menant à la prison.

Acastus Kolya...son ancien «maître»!

Ce misérable renégat de race humaine, qui avait capturé l'Ancien wraith il y a de nombreuses décades...le dernier des commandants genii qui avaient réduit le wraith presque en miettes...qui l'avait transformé en esclave, en instrument de torture.

Enfin il était à _**lui!**_

Il croupissait maintenant dans une cellule humide et sombre, comme celle qui avait été le foyer involontaire de Todd pendant trop longtemps. Et ce qui réjouissait vraiment l'Aîné, c'était que le leader des rebelles genii n'avait encore _aucune idée_ que c'était _**lui**_ qui avait maintenant son sort entre ses mains...celui-là même que Kolya considérait comme une bête de somme, celui-là qu'il sous-estimait ou croyait peut-être même mort depuis tout ce temps!

Oui...le rebelle genii devait bien admettre sa défaite et avoir une idée de son futur sort...mais il allait avoir toute une surprise en voyant bientôt _celui-là même _dont il s'était servi sans vergogne, lui qui avait osé emprisonner et utiliser un de ceux de son espèce supérieure!

Todd exultait...il devait même péniblement restreindre ses pensées en présence de son subordonné, ce qui était plus difficile que pour son apparence extérieure.

Il sentait que ses émotions de vengeance et de victoire combinées rendaient très curieux son Second...

Il cessa ses réflexions intérieures et tourna sa tête légèrement vers le Sous-commandant sans cesser ses longues foulées hâtives vers leur destination:

-Vous allez les distribuer entre les ruches de mon alliance pour regarnir leurs réserves alimentaires, lui répondit-il enfin.

(Celles de la ruche de Todd étaient amplement regarnies, suite à la dernière cueillette sur Sarrovik).

- Et que comptez-vous faire de ce prisonnier, Commandant? s'enquit Kenny qui ne pouvait plus cacher sa grande curiosité au sujet de cet humain particulier. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi le fait d'avoir capturé le chef des renégats genii était de si grande importance pour son supérieur, qui ne lui avait rien confié à ce sujet.

-Cela ne vous concerne en rien, sous-commandant! répondit la voix rude et contrariée de l'Aîné.

Arrivés dans l'aire des cellules, le Commandant et le Second stoppèrent et Todd se retourna vers son Sous-commandant.

-À partir d'ici...c'est moi seul qui irai rencontrer et interroger le prisonnier, dit-il d'une voix catégorique. Vous allez voir vous-même à la bonne marche de la distribution des ressources cueillies pour nos ruches. Après, je veux que vous décidiez de deux sous-officiers et d'une dizaine de drones qui vont demeurer sur cette base pour assurer la garde du prisonnier, jusqu'à ce que je décide de son sort final...et **_en aucun cas _**je ne veux apprendre qu'il ait réussi à s'enfuir...est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre, Second? gronda la voix menaçante du grand wraith.

Kenny cacha aussitôt sa perplexité et acquiesça d'une inclinaison de sa tête et d'une main sur son coeur:

-Oui Commandant.

Il brûlait de demander au Commandant _pourquoi_ ce prisonnier n'était pas transporté simplement sur la ruche?...mais il savait mieux que de poser des questions qui lui vaudraient une forte réprimande mentale.

Le Second s'éloigna pour obéir à ses ordres.

Todd resta seul sur le pas de la porte de métal lourde qui fermait l'aile carcérale de la base genii.

Pendant un moment, le wraith laissa l'exaltation d'avoir enfin son ennemi juré sous sa botte, ainsi que sa haine et son désir de vengeance, le prendre tout entier.

Dans sa poitrine monta un grondement de pure colère, mêlé à un sentiment de satisfaction intense.

Enfin, il allait avoir sa revanche!...et il entendait bien la faire durer..._longtemps_.

Il cacha ensuite soigneusement toutes ces émotions sous le couvert d'un masque cruel et arrogant.

Puis il passa le pas de la porte et se dirigea d'un pas résolu de conquérant vers la cellule du renégat genii.

(à suivre)


	8. Chapter 8

_Renaissance II_

_Chapitre VIII_

_**Orth, Quatrième Quadran...sur une planète-satellite, prison de la base genii désertée...**_

Assis par terre dans le fond de la cellule humide et sale, Acastus Kolya méditait...

_Il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Tous ses supporteurs dans cette base avaient été capturés et emmenés vers les vaisseaux des wraith...il savait bien qu'ils seraient placés dans les cocons pour servir plus tard de nourriture aux prédateurs de cette galaxie._

_Il avait été séparé d'eux et emmené ici dans ses propres cellules, et à cela il n'y avait que deux explications... _

_Soit le chef de cette faction de wraith savait qu'il était leur leader et voulait l'interroger pour découvrir d'éventuelles autres cachettes de rebelles genii...ou bien celui qu'il craignait par-dessus tout...était encore en vie et avait finalement découvert sa tanière, bien avant les genii de Ladon et les atlantes..._

_...et il entendrait bien savourer sa vengeance!_

_Il n'avait aucun doute sur son sort ultime, seulement...si c'était la seconde hypothèse, sa mort serait plus longue et douloureuse._

_Pendant des années, il s'était cru le plus fort...il avait mené de main de maître l'attaque sur Atlantis mais il avait finalement perdu...il avait ensuite rallié à lui les mécontents du régime de Cowen et avait finalement monté un coup d'état pour le renverser._

_Mais malheureusement, il avait été trahi par Ladon Radim qui avait prit pourtant ce qui était sien! _

_Sa colère contre l'homme qu'il avait formé lui-même avait été immense...il était alors retourné sur une base secrète où ses prédécesseurs avaient réussi un coup d'éclat, soit capturer un wraith vivant mais blessé qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'autodétruire. Ils avaient eu l'idée de se servir du prédateur et de prendre avantage de sa seule faiblesse: son besoin de force vitale humaine._

_Ils l'avaient emprisonné pendant des décades, l'avaient peu nourri...juste ce qu'il fallait pour le garder vivant mais affamé, le tournant en esclave, se servant de la menace de la terrible souffrance qu'il pouvait engendrer en l'utilisant comme instrument de torture, ceci pour extirper des informations de leurs ennemis ou bien de traîtres genii. __Et souvent pour exécuter des prisonniers que l'on souhaitait faire disparaître discrètement..._

_Le wraith avait résisté longtemps, avait même au début presque réussi deux tentatives de fuite mais finalement, la méthode genii l'avait impitoyablement plié à leurs exigences._

_Pour l'espoir de très rares repas, il était devenu l'exécuteur des basses oeuvres des genii._

_Bien évidemment, Kolya avait repris, après bien des maîtres maintenant morts, __le rôle de ravisseur et de tourmenteur de leur prisonnier alien._

_Il avait un jour eu l'idée brillante de s'en servir lorsqu'il avait tendu un traquenard à l'équipe des atlantes. Il s'était servi de sa prisonnière Sara Sheppard pour faire du chantage au Docteur Weir et à son frère le colonel Sheppard, en vue qu'ils lui rendent Ladon Radim pour lui permettre enfin de se venger, puis de reprendre le contrôle sur son propre peuple._

_Les choses avaient mal tourné pourtant. Sa prisonnière s'était enfuie! Mais le pire était qu'elle l'avait fait en persuadant, - il ne savait trop comment! - le wraith affamé de s'allier à elle, trouvant étrangement un but commun entre ces deux espèces si opposées. Ensemble ils avaient planifié de s'enfuir vers la liberté...chose qu'à son grand déplaisir ils avaient réussi!_

_Kolya savait que la jeune femme était en quelque sorte retournée aux siens, vivante et inexplicablement jeune à nouveau..._

…_.mais il n'avait rien su du wraith fuyard avant bien des années._

_Puis un jour, ses espions lui avaient appris qu'il était toujours vivant, et bien plus...i__l était devenu un puissant Commandant respecté et redouté. Il s'était aussi allié à plus d'une occasion avec les terriens installés sur Atlantis pour d'abord vaincre les Réplicateurs, puis ensuite pour tenter de vaincre la peste Hoffans. _

_Inexplicablement, il avait ensuite convaincu la soeur de Sheppard de venir vivre sur sa ruche!...ce qui avait étrangement surpris le genii et l'avait rempli de révulsion. Wraith et humaine? C'était donc possible?...une pensée vraiment dérangeante pourtant..._

_Kolya s'était après cela tenu tranquille, bien peinard sur des mondes où sa présence et celle du peu de troupes qu'il lui restait étaient restées insoupçonnées._

_Il attendait simplement le bon moment pour tenter un autre coup car Kolya croyait_ _toujours qu'il lui était possible de reprendre un jour le pouvoir à la tête du peuple genii, au détriment de Ladon Radim. _

_Mais depuis quelques temps, il avait eu vent que les genii et les atlantes avaient mis sur sa tête une rançon pour sa capture et bien évidemment, les wraith le recherchaient également...et en particulier **celui-ci**._

_Alors, traqué et enfin pris, il attendait tranquillement dans le même genre de cellule où il avait détenu wraith et prisonniers humains ennemis, avec une sorte de fatalité sereine, que la fin de sa vie arrive. _

_Il n'avait rien à offrir en marchandage. Peut-être aurait-ce été le cas s'il s'était agi des atlantes ou de Ladon? _

_Car il connaissait d'autres cachettes où se terraient encore quelques hommes de ses troupes, attendant son signal pour une attaque contre les troupes de Ladon Radim. Il détenait même quelques otages du côté des fidèles de ce traître._

_Mais vu que c'était des wraith, et probablement_ _**ce**_ _wraith?...il ne pouvait espérer aucune clémence évidemment..._

**_C'est à cet instant que Todd passa la porte et vint se tenir immobile devant la cellule de Kolya..._**

Il y eut un silence de mort. Kolya qui fixait le vide releva lentement la tête. Il réussit magnifiquement à cacher la peur soudaine qui s'infiltrait en lui. Car bien qu'il s'y soit attendu, la vue de _«son wraith»_ lui causa quand même un choc!

On a toujours l'espoir, même mince, que le pire ne se produise pas..._n'est-ce-pas? _

Todd resta là, près des barreaux de la cellule, observant avec un masque impénétrable le prisonnier qui était toujours assis au fond de sa cage...la seule chose ayant bougé chez Kolya était sa tête qui s'était relevée et ses yeux qui le regardaient sans ciller.

Le visage tant haï l'observait avec une parfaite maîtrise de militaire bien entraîné, ne trahissant ni frayeur ni appréhension.

Mais Todd était un wraith et par ses fentes sensorielles et ses narines largement agrandies en ce moment, il put prendre avec délice l'odeur insidieuse et délicieuse de la peur de l'humain, s'échappant de tous les pores de sa peau.

Kolya regardait son ancien prisonnier. Il était maintenant cet alien notablement plus grand que la plupart des wraith, portant sa grandeur avec un charisme et un comportement qui lui donnait une présence puissante...et terrible.

Rien à voir avec la créature pitoyable et famélique, brisée par des années et des années de souffrance et de manque de nourriture. Rien ne transparaissait de la colère et de la haine qu'il devait ressentir envers les genii qui l'avaient asservi, en particulier Kolya...

Mais ce dernier savait bien que la façade stoïque et imperturbable cachait un besoin immense de se venger...besoin qui l'avait conduit à le pourchasser à travers la galaxie pendant des années, pour finalement aboutir à la défaite du rebelle genii!

Kolya décida de rester assis, maintenant son regard dans le regard fauve effrayant de la créature maintenant vêtu de l'uniforme de haut commandant wraith, du cuir le plus noir et le plus rutilant qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Todd tremblait intérieurement de rage. Mais il se maîtrisait parfaitement, exultant d'avoir cet humain abject à sa totale merci!

-Je m'attendais en quelque sorte à ce que ce soit vous...fit la voix basse et monocorde du rebelle genii qui brisa tout-à-coup le silence mortel. Bien que j'espérais que ce ne soit pas le cas, je ne suis finalement pas surpris! termina Kolya avec amertume, poussant même l'audace en étirant ses lèvres minces dans un sourire hautain.

Todd étira encore plus sa longue silhouette si c'était possible, tenant fièrement sa tête droite et son menton en l'air, montrant la rangée de ses dents pointues impressionnantes dans un rictus digne des plus effrayants spécimens de sa race. Il poussa un grognement menaçant mais satisfait de soi en même temps. Qu'il était doux d'avoir la main haute!

-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir tellement souffert de_ votre très longue incarcération!_ continua la voix narquoise de son ex-ravisseur, détaillant le wraith des pieds à la tête, comme si un terrible sort ne pendait pas directement sous le nez du genii.

Kolya se savait mort de toute façon...alors il ne lui restait que le sarcasme et sa fierté!

Un grondement bas fut la seule réponse de Todd à cette affirmation...

Il fut soudain tenté de passer la porte de cette cellule et de simplement se nourrir lentement de son ancien maître genii...de la manière la plus atroce possible, de faire souffrir très douloureusement ce déchet humain qui lui avait causé tant de misère, qui _osait_ même encore le traiter comme un pathétique esclave!

Mais alors qu'il déverrouillait lentement la serrure, ouvrant la porte et marchant tranquillement vers la silhouette toujours assise qui n'avait pas bronché, gardant toujours sur son visage un masque impassible qui ne trahissait aucune émotion, il décida de jouer avec son prisonnier...de savourer le pouvoir incroyable qu'il détenait maintenant sur celui qui croyait l'avoir brisé à jamais!

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas du genii et abaissa sur lui un regard aux yeux étrécis et à demi fermés, contrôlant parfaitement la rage et la haine qu'il ressentait.

-J'ai eu ma part de problèmes à reprendre et à réaffirmer ma position parmi ceux de mon espèce...dit la voix qui résonnait comme un écho dans la pièce, transportant des notes sinistres et cruelles.

_Bien différente de la voix brisée de vieillard, alors qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même aux mains de son ancien maître genii!_ pensa Kolya.

-Les choses n'ont pas toujours été faciles, continuait Todd. Mais comme vous le constatez, elles vont bien mieux maintenant!...et se dirigent dans la direction que je veux.

Kolya contrôlait bien sa peur, pensa l'Aîné. Mais l'odeur de sa terreur le trahissait. Le renégat continua pourtant sur le même ton caustique:

-...et tout ça grâce à moi! fit la voix ironique du genii. Votre emprisonnement et mon...traitement à votre égard vont ont endurci, _wraith!_...et j'ai aussi entendu parler de vos petites alliances avec les atlantes. D'abord Sara Sheppard...félicitations! Votre escapade avec elle a été une décision...intelligente et opportuniste! Et cette _pute_ a su tirer avantage de cette alliance en devenant votre Compagne à ce que j'ai entendu dire...

La longue silhouette du wraith s'est penché en un éclair et la main mortelle s'est projeté si vite...non pas contre sa poitrine mais contre sa gorge. Le genii n'a rien vu venir!

Il est maintenant cloué contre le mur de la cellule, la main cruelle l'ayant mis sur ses pieds avant que ces derniers se trouvent soulevés à deux pieds du sol, son dos durement collé contre la surface de ciment du mur derrière lui, contre lequel Todd l'a fait glisser en le soulevant brusquement.

Sa tête a rebondit durement contre le mur suintant. Le wraith se retient difficilement, étranglant presque Kolya dont la vue commence à se brouiller alors qu'il recherche de l'air qui entre difficilement dans sa gorge implacablement serrée par la main du wraith.

-Ne prononcez...plus jamais..._SON NOM! _fait la voix basse et péremptoire du Commandant wraith. Vous n'êtes pas digne de cette femme que vous avez honteusement utilisée en matière de chantage sur Atlantis!

Puis, le wraith se calme tout aussi vite que sa colère s'est pointée. Il laisse retomber le corps du genii qui s'affale à ses pieds. Ce dernier met aussitôt une main sur sa gorge pour la frotter automatiquement.

- …mais je devrais en effet vous remercier, genii...continue la voix apaisée mais tout de même mordante du Commandant wraith. Vous m'avez donné l'unique et rare opportunité d'apprendre au sujet des humains...alors que j'ai observé, pendant des années, du fond de ma cellule leur comportement les uns envers les autres...même si ce que j'ai appris est que la plupart des genii ne sont que de _misérables créatures,_ capables de se retourner sans pitié vers leur propre espèce pour les faire souffrir afin d'assouvir leur soif mercantile ou de pouvoir! J'ai pu également observer une courageuse représentante des atlantes, qui m'a montré qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir...qui m'a insufflé la volonté de briser mes chaînes pour être à nouveau libre! J'ai enfin pu adapter mon propre comportement, et j'ai appris plus tard à utiliser les humains d'Atlantis pour apporter des avantages à nos deux espèces lors de nos alliances, et ainsi regagner ma position de force parmi les miens.

Kolya n'a aucune chance de répondre, frottant toujours sa gorge alors que le wraith continue:

-Avec cette alliance, j'ai appris que ces humains peuvent être une source valable, autre que de seulement utiliser leur force vitale...j'ai même découvert que certains d'entre eux avaient un sens de l'honneur qui m'avait été longtemps caché auparavant.

Il y a un sourire fier sur le visage de Todd alors qu'il parle des atlantes...mais le sourire s'évanouit soudain et devient froid et cruel alors qu'il jette un regard dédaigneux sur la forme encore effondrée de Kolya à ses pieds:

- Mais mon expérience avec vos prédécesseurs genii...et surtout avec _**vous!**_...m'a enseigné quelque chose d'entièrement différent. Vous m'avez montré une cruauté et un non respect de la vie humaine, des attributs que la plupart des humains trouvent inacceptables...tout comme les représentants de mon espèce, mais que vous jugiez acceptable en autant que vous arriviez plus vite à vos fins!

Kolya s'est repris et il a même l'air surpris. Il a une opportunité de répondre enfin:

-Je dois admettre être impressionné. Je ne vous avais jamais vu autrement que comme une créature pathétique et rompue, reconnaissante pour les miettes que je vous lançais, sachant déjà que votre sort était une morte lente et douloureuse.

Les lèvres minces de Todd s'étirent encore une fois dans un sourire glacial et cruel.

-_SILENCE!_ Assez de ce bavardage, décide le wraith. Maintenant, je dois savoir s'il y a encore beaucoup de ces bases sur lesquelles se terrent vos rebelles. Bien qu'elles soient maintenant sans chef, mon alliance ne supportera pas d'avoir encore cette menace armée qui s'attaquent impunément à nos réserves alimentaires. Et...faites-moi plaisir, _humain_. Résistez! Vous torturer sera alors encore plus...délicieux.

Todd s'est approché et a relevé le genii encore à moitié sonné. Sa main gauche attrape le col de sa veste d'uniforme, le maintenant avec force contre le mur. Les pieds bottés de l'homme touchent à peine le sol. Le visage du wraith est à peine à quelques pouces de celui de son ex-tourmenteur si détesté.

-Allons...tuez-moi tout de suite! C'est ce que vous voulez faire de toute façon, dit Kolya d'une voix tentatrice, après avoir repris assez d'assurance et de voix pour répondre.

Le scélérat a tremblé de tout son corps, retenant un gémissement de douleur anticipée. Mais incroyablement encore une fois, ses traits de militaire bien dressé ont repris un masque presque aussi héroïque que celui d'un wraith. Il se raidit en prévision du tourment qu'il va subir.

Todd siffle en avertissement mais Kolya continue d'utiliser la dérision, avec un ton même désinvolte devant le châtiment prochain:

- De toute manière...avez-vous tellement besoin d'eux pour garnir vos cocons d'humains déjà trop bien fournis?

Todd pousse un petit rire qui résonne tout de même fortement dans la cellule étroite.

- Vous ne pouvez me leurrer, _humain!_ Je peux sentir votre peur par tous les pores de votre peau...dit-il en fixant le genii de ses yeux effrayants.

Pour la première fois, une manifestation physique secoue le corps suspendu contre le mur de son ancien ravisseur et tourmenteur. Un tremblement a fait frissonner tout le corps du chef militaire des rebelles genii qui pendant un bref instant, ferme les yeux et crispe ses paupières...puis il les rouvre, reprenant le plus de contenance possible.

Todd est sur le point d'utiliser une torture qu'il réprouve fortement et qu'il ne permet même pas dans sa propre faction wraith.

L'action de prendre la vie jusqu'au seuil de la mort, puis de la redonner dans le but de rendre un humain dépendant de l'enzyme wraith, n'est pas du tout une façon efficace selon lui pour rendre un adorateur loyal à long terme...

Mais c'est une méthode efficiente de torture. Il l'a tout de même interdite parmi son alliance...mais Kolya est une exception!

Il veut non seulement lui soutirer des informations mais surtout...il veut qu'il souffre un maximum avant de finalement lui ôter la vie. Il veut briser cet humain qui a osé écraser et utiliser un wraith et même si le renégat a raison, - il n'a pas réellement besoin de savoir où se trouvent les autres nids des autres rebelles car il pourrait laisser le soin aux atlantes et à leurs alliés genii de les débusquer - il veut utiliser cet argument pour tourmenter l'ex-maître qui a ruiné une grande partie de sa vie!

Sans répondre, l'Aîné déchire la chemise de son prisonnier et sans rien dire de plus, il abat sa main droite sur la poitrine de Kolya et commence à insuffler l'enzyme préparatoire, sa fente nourricière avide de se nourrir.

Pour Kolya, c'est alors que la douleur commence...

Le genii se tord et mord ses lèvres pour tenter d'étouffer un gémissement de surprise et de douleur insoutenable...mais les cris finissent par jaillir bientôt de sa bouche grande ouverte, lorsque la souffrance devient trop atroce à supporter. La vie lui est retirée année par année, intentionnellement d'une manière très lente...les traits du scélérat tordus par un désespoir et une douleur immense et interminable!

….et les traits du wraith sont maintenant remplis d'une joie cruelle, sa tête se rejetant en arrière alors qu'il savoure enfin une vengeance attendue depuis trop longtemps!

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Plus loin, en périphérie de la nébuleuse de Orth...**_

Installée, ou plutôt coincée tout contre le pilote wraith en avant du banc unique du dart, Sara Sheppard était littéralement captivée par la vue spectaculaire en face d'elle...

Elle poussa une exclamation émerveillée alors que le petit vaisseau dirigé de main de maître par Ravik ralentissait, donnant l'impression qu'il glissait plutôt que de voler sur les formes nuageuses et filamenteuses qui s'étendaient sur des milliers de kilomètres, vaporeuses et plus verdâtres que blanchâtres, vues de près. Il était possible de voir ce spectacle, même si elle s'était demandée comment diable ils le verraient, vu qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans le petit vaisseau et que son toit était opaque. Mais c'est alors que Ravik avait actionné une commande et que le toit était subitement devenu transparent comme une vitre parfaitement translucide, comme si elle venait d'être soigneusement nettoyée. Elle avait sursauté de peur, mais réalisé bien vite que l'étanchéité du toit les gardait en sécurité.

Le centre de la nébuleuse était ici, de proche, plus d'un bleu indigo intense, plutôt que violet...le centre de la formation planétaire en amas s'étirait en plusieurs ellipses dorées, plongeant d'une façon intriquée dans le brouillard écarlate qui emplissait l'amoncellement galactique.

Elle écoutait attentivement le jeune wraith qui était en train de faire étalage de ses connaissances universelles, lui expliquant ce qu'était une nébuleuse:

…_.soit un objet astronomique qui pouvait être de divers formats, ressemblant à un disque vaporeux lorsqu'observé à basse résolution. _

_À partir d'observations plus détaillées (en particulier spectroscopiques), on savait maintenant que les nébuleuses planétaires n'avaient en fait aucun rapport avec les planètes._

_Quand une petite étoile (moins de huit masses solaires) avait vieillit et avait fini de consommer tout son hydrogène puis son hélium, son coeur s'effondrait pour former une naine blanche, tandis que les couches externes étaient expulsées par la pression des radiations. Ces gaz formaient un nuage de matière qui s'étendait autour de l'étoile à une vitesse d'expansion de 20 à 30 kilomètres...ce nuage était ensuite ionisé par les photons ultraviolets émis par l'étoile qui était dès lors devenue très chaude (50,000 à 100,000K)._

_L'énergie ainsi acquise par le gaz était réémise sous forme de lumière de moindre_ _énergie, notamment dans le domaine du visible. Ces objets évoluaient tout de même assez rapidement (étant donné le quantum du temps dans l'espace...même si en réalité, cela prenait des centaines d'années!) et ils jouaient un rôle crucial dans l'univers, transformant l'hydrogène primordial en éléments plus lourds et expulsant ces nouveaux éléments dans le milieu interstellaire, produisant entre autres un milieu favorable pour les corridors hyperspatiaux. _

_Les nébuleuses planétaires telles que Orth, lui apprit le soldat wraith, étaient souvent très colorées et leur imagerie était parmi ce qu'il y avait de plus spectaculaire dans l'espace. _

Sara, observant ce prodige, ne pouvait que le croire et elle fut soudain très contente d'avoir le privilège d'être là, scrutant ces formes géométriques et ces couleurs uniques, dans ce si petit vaisseau qui naviguait sur les vagues de brume du pourtour de cette merveille. La nébuleuse lui semblait si proche, presque à la toucher! Et pourtant elle savait qu'ils étaient encore à des années-lumière du phénomène.

De son côté, sa jeune escorte wraith tentait pour le moment de contrôler les effets physiques de la grande proximité de la Compagne, lovée tout contre son corps mince et athlétique. Il respirait discrètement le parfum de la chevelure acajou de la jeune humaine et fermait ses yeux, préférant ignorer la beauté de l'amoncellement coloré et se régaler de l'odeur délicieuse de cette femelle qu'il convoitait.

Ils étaient tous deux sortis depuis une bonne demi-heure et c'est le jeune wraith qui, finalement avec regret, fit remarquer à Sara qu'ils feraient peut-être bien maintenant de se diriger vers la ruche, devant compter une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que le dart ne soit à la porte de la baie des transports.

Sara rit joyeusement et acquiesça. Ils furent silencieux sur le chemin de la rentrée alors que Sara gardait le plus longtemps possible son regard sur la nébuleuse dont les couleurs et les formes paresseuses étaient si différentes, du point de vue du chemin du retour.

Dès qu'ils furent hors du petit vaisseau, Sara et Ravik prirent l'allée sortant de la baie des darts et se dirigèrent vers le transporteur menant à un plus haut niveau de la ruche. Tout le long du chemin la jeune femme, maintenant égayée par cette sortie inattendue, fut volubile et enjouée. Elle remarquait à peine les regards médusés que lui lançait à la dérobée le jeune soldat, cachant difficilement l'avidité passionnée qu'il ressentait envers elle.

C'est alors qu'ils prenaient tous les deux le dernier transporteur menant au niveau des quartiers royaux que l'humaine et sa sentinelle tombèrent sur le Commandant wraith revenant de mission, suivi par les Second et Troisième officiers.

Ravik n'eut pas vraiment le temps de cacher l'expression énamourée de son visage alors qu'il sortit le premier du transport et tomba presque nez à nez avec son Chef Suprême. Sara, très loquace, était en train de louanger les dons habiles de pilote de sa jeune escorte wraith.

Ce dernier, le visage soudain sérieux et son corps raide et vibrant d'appréhension, tomba dans une inclinaison respectueuse de presque tout son corps, son visage plongeant vers le sol. Il s'était éloigné précipitamment de la Compagne dont il ne quittait à peine pas l'espace personnel quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Commandant...dit la voix basse et prudente du jeune soldat, empreinte d'un respect craintif.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Sara vit Todd, ainsi que les deux autres wraith le suivant.

Son premier mouvement fut de s'approcher de lui et de s'exclamer, heureuse d'enfin le voir:

-Ahhhhh c'est toi! Euh...vous, Commandant! Comme je suis contente de..-

-Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas dans nos quartiers, _humaine_? fit la voix vibrante de colère de Todd.

-Nous étions...sortis en dart voir la nébuleuse de près, dit Sara d'une voix basse et incertaine, soudainement consciente que_ quelque chose n'allait pas_!

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa tout en même temps...que cette sortie n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée...que Todd venait de la traiter _«d'humaine»_ d'un ton si dédaigneux et réprobateur.

Le rouge de la colère lui monta subitement au visage.

Ayant l'intention de lui laisser savoir ce qu'elle pensait de cet éclat de colère autoritaire, elle changea soudainement et prudemment d'avis.

De un) ils n'étaient pas seuls et elle ne pouvait pas défier son autorité de Chef Suprême devant les autres wraith.

De deux) peut-être que le jeune wraith avait outrepassé ses ordres, qu'il pourrait être en sérieux danger, victime du courroux de Todd?

Elle se recula, se mettant soigneusement hors de portée du Commandant qui venait de se retourner vers le subalterne, ignorant maintenant complètement sa Compagne humaine.

– -Et _**vous**_...! gronda la voix contenant à peine sa fureur, retournez dans vos quartiers et attendez-vous à des conséquences pour votre comportement inacceptable..._**exécution!**_

Le jeune wraith disparut si vite alors que Sara se demandait si elle devait intervenir ou non, affirmer que c'est elle qui avait eu l'idée de cette ballade alors que c'était faux...

Devrait-elle dire la vérité au perspicace wraith grondant de colère en face d'elle?

Le regard impénétrable de son Compagnon se posait maintenant sur elle...elle voyait clairement la poitrine bardée de cuir se soulever et s'abaisser comme s'il tentait de toutes ses forces de contrôler sa rage, mais il était trop tard maintenant pour réagir.

Elle dût subir le choc du bras de Todd qui s'abattit soudain sur son avant-bras, la repoussant à l'intérieur du transport qu'elle venait à peine de quitter.

D'un accord tacite et sans dire un mot, le Second et le Troisième officiers avaient tourné les talons pour reprendre le corridor menant au pont de commandement, sûrement sur les ordres subliminaux de leur Commandant.

_«Ohhhh, ça va mal!»_ pensa Sara alors que la porte du transporteur se refermait et que le grand wraith, sans même avoir touché une commande pour décider d'une destination, se tournait vers elle en laissant voir enfin sur son visage son mécontentement...et sa jalousie!

Sara reprit contenance, décidant de se draper dans une innocence qu'elle trouvait justifiée au lieu de s'offusquer.

Elle était maintenant mieux que jamais en meilleure contrôle de ses humeurs car vivre auprès d'un wraith lui avait appris à cacher des émotions humaines qu'il ne servait à rien d'exhiber dans de telles situations périlleuses.

-Tu étais en train de flirter sans vergogne avec ce jeune soldat! lui lança le wraith en gardant sa voix basse et grondante, néanmoins accusatrice.

Il se mit à marcher de long en large dans le trop petit espace du transporteur dans lequel il les avait enfermé tous les deux. Il était trop en colère pour même attendre d'être seuls dans leurs quartiers qui devaient de toute façon être remplis d'adorateurs au travail.

– Todd...est-ce que tu es sérieux? dit Sara d'une voix calme et mesurée.

-Oh tu es mieux de le croire! tonna le Commandant wraith, alors que Sara se morigénait intérieurement pour avoir osé supposer «qu'il n'était pas sérieux».

-Il n'est rien pour moi, voyons! continua la voix prudente de la jeune femme. Nous ne faisions rien de mal! Je n'étais pas au courant que je n'avais _pas _le droit de sortir...au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je viens à peine de donner naissance à nos jumeaux et je me sentais seule et enfermée. J'avais besoin réellement de divertissement et puis où étais-tu, toi? Tu me laisses seule ici pour partir le ciel sait où, alors que je m'ennuie tellement! Alors nous avons décidé de sortir et de faire une ballade et..-

Todd arrêta brusquement de marcher et fit face à sa Compagne. Ses yeux avaient la lueur la plus dure qu'elle ne lui ait jamais vue, ce qui la réduisit immédiatement au silence. Il gronda doucement pour stopper ses vaines explications.

Mais il se calma soudainement, prenant durement les mains de la jeune femme entre les siennes, les retournant pour en regarder les paumes, plissant son front, réfléchissant alors que la jeune femme était éberluée de ce total changement d'humeur.

-Oui, tu n'es qu'une humaine après tout. J'ai tendance parfois à l'oublier...

-Oh. Humaine _**seulement**_...et imparfaite, c'est ce que tu veux dire?

Cette fois-ci, le ton de Sara était révolté et vibrant de colère! Elle en avait assez de la condescendance et du ton de pitié de Todd qui comparait son humanité à une immense imperfection...

Mais le wraith ne se laissa pas démonter. Il s'approcha d'elle, laissant tomber les mains de la jeune femme, son visage plein d'un avertissement froid:

-Tu as simplement beaucoup trop de valeur pour moi et tu dois comprendre que je dois te protéger, et cela _malgré toi_! Et puis...j'ai bien vu comment ses yeux se promenaient sur toi!

Il montra ses dents pointues dans un geste de colère arrogante, se rapprochant encore plus près de Sara, se penchant sur elle comme une tour envahissante, reniflant de ses fentes faciales son odeur, comme si elle puait:

-Son odeur est partout sur toi, je ne peux le_** tolérer!**_

-EH!...une minute! Je viens de te dire qu'il ne s'est _RIEN PASSÉ!_ fit la voix outrée de Sara.

Elle ne pouvait reculer car il l'avait acculée contre le mur arrière du petit local de transport. Elle le défia du regard, puis soudain prit un air chagriné et une voix radoucie:

-Tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi, Todd? Je ne voulais qu'être amicale, c'est tout! Quand tu n'es pas là...je n'ai personne vraiment à qui me confier...

L'expression du wraith se radoucit, ainsi que sa voix quand il parla mais elle n'en fut pas empreinte de réprobation et de commisération:

-_Amicale?_...oh Sara, il n'y a rien d'amical, ou même d'innocent dans les relations complexes entre wraith...et même..._surtout_ entre wraith et humains! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais quand tu tentes de te rapprocher de l'un d'eux. Ne crois pas que parce que nous avons tous deux une relation unique, un lien spécial, que tu peux créer une autre connexion, ne serait-ce _qu'amicale _entre un de mon espèce et toi-même. Ceci même si tu as les meilleures intentions du monde! Tout ce que tu pourras créer sera de la confusion, un désir d'en prendre plus que ce que tu en offres, surtout chez un aussi jeune esprit! Et les choses ne pourront alors qu'empirer...crois-moi!

-Tu exagères, tenta Sara en prenant un ton sarcastique. Il sait très bien que je t'appartiens, Todd. Il n'oserait rien tenter, voyons! Tu es le Commandant Suprême de cette alliance et je sais combien Ravik est désireux de monter dans la..-

-_QUOI!_ _«Ravik»! _Il a osé te dire son nom!

Cette fois, la voix était devenue vibrante d'outrage et d'une rage à peine contrôlée.

Sara s'était empêtrée encore une fois et ne pouvant reculer, elle se tassa du mur, à peine hors de portée du courroux de Todd. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur pour elle-même mais elle fut soudain effrayée pour ce jeune soldat qui n'avait tout compte fait voulu que lui faire plaisir en lui offrant cette escapade dans l'espace.

Mais elle était parmi les wraith, alors elle devait traiter avec cette espèce étrange et aux lois intransigeantes et sans merci!

-Oui...c'était une erreur j'en conviens, dit-elle alors d'un ton contrit. Mais je t'en prie Todd! dit-elle en posant une main apaisante sur l'avant-bras du wraith, ne le punies pas! Il n'a pas voulu mal faire ou outrepasser ses ordres...c'est moi qui..-

Elle s'arrêta. Valait mieux ne pas mentir, surtout pas avec ce wraith complètement enragé!

-Euh, bon. Il...il a proposé une ballade en dart pour mieux voir la nébuleuse, parce que j'étais en train de l'observer de la fenêtre et que je me lamentais à quel point je m'ennuyais...je voulais sortir d'ici! J'ai accepté, sans penser à mal et en toute innocence et amitié. Comment pourrais-tu même croire que cela impliquait quelque chose d'autre, alors que mon coeur, ma vie n'appartiennent qu'à toi seul!

Il y eut un silence, lourd de tous les sentiments jaloux et tourmentés du wraith et des émotions de stress et de contrition de la jeune femme.

-J'ai confiance en toi, Sara Sheppard...mais en lui? Ne sois pas si certaine de cela, gronda tranquillement le wraith. J'ai vu la façon dont il te regardait...

Il était temps de ramener de l'humour et de la légèreté dans cette conversation, pensa la jeune femme.

-Oh...ça ce n'est rien. C'est seulement...mignon! Il est si jeune et..-

-_«Mignon»_? grogna le wraith, pas du tout amadoué.

-Mmm...tu es mignon présentement tu sais! Parce que tu es...jaloux!

Elle pointait un doigt accusateur mais amusé devant son visage, puis elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine, tentant encore une fois d'adoucir son humeur belliqueuse.

Todd redressa complètement sa taille impressionnante et la regarda de haut en poussant un grondement mécontent.

-Je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux. Tu m'appartiens, et je suis à toi. Ceci est un fait établi...mais qui ne peut être défié en tout temps également!

L'esprit de Todd irradiait maintenant sa confiance en elle. Il savait que les sentiments de sa Compagne envers lui étaient profonds et ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il remettait en question.

-Je ne fais que protéger ce qui est _mien_...et l'avenir des wraith, continua l'Aîné, la regardant à la fois avec possessivité et tendresse.

-Oui, c'est ça, fit Sara en souriant...si tu le dis!

Mais Todd ne se laissa pas démonter par le sourire espiègle de Sara qui se moquait de sa jalousie.

-Écoutes-moi! - il prit encore une fois entre ses mains celles de sa Compagne et la regarda avec cette lueur intense et sérieuse dans ses yeux d'ambre - ...tu ne dois pas traiter tout cela à la légère, Sara. Peut-être as-tu, sans le vouloir, instillé un espoir impossible dans ce jeune wraith...

-Mais voyons! Je...-

-Laisses-moi terminer! l'interrompit la voix grondante de Todd. Les implications des interactions entre membres de mon espèce et humains sont bien différentes de celles entre vous, humains. Ce n'est pas un jeu Sara! Je comprends que tu n'avais pas l'intention de créer des attentes chez ce jeune soldat...mon erreur a peut-être été de croire qu'il serait assez fort pour être à ton service, assez mature pour faire partie de l'équipage de cette ruche alors qu'il est encore si jeune! Mais il est peut-être trop tard...personne ne doit défier mon autorité et _surtout pas_ se permettre un intérêt envers ce qui m'appartient!

Sara réprima un soupir agacé en face de toute cette possessivité tellement wraith de son Compagnon, réprimant l'envie de repartir une dispute retentissante. Elle ferma simplement et brièvement les yeux, les rouvrant ensuite pour les poser avec une patience renouvelée sur ceux de Todd.

Elle en avait _assez_ de ces règles médiévales, chez une race supposément plus évoluée que celles de la majorité des pégasiens mais elle s'arma de patience et prit une voix suppliante pour tenter de plaider la clémence pour le jeune wraith:

-_S'il-te-plaît_...il a peut-être ses torts, mais n'oublies pas qu'il m'a sauvé la vie lorsque l'incompétence des autres membres de ton équipage a laissé passer cette folle de Néva qui a bien failli me tuer en tentant de me poignarder! Si _Rav_..euh si ce jeune wraith n'avait pas été là, je ne serais pas ici en ce moment même, avec toi!

Il y eut un silence et Sara se demanda, en regardant les traits toujours énigmatiques et imperméables de Todd, si son plaidoyer avait été bien entendu.

-Il n'y a que _TOI_ qui compte, ajouta-t-elle. Mais je t'en supplie...ne le tue pas! Il ne mérite pas ça.

Cette fois-ci, une lueur incertaine passa dans les yeux terribles du wraith.

– Mm. Je me dois de le punir, mais il ne mourra pas. Je vais cependant le retirer de ton service...il servira mieux comme pilote parmi ma flotte de darts. À l'avenir, deux drones wraith te suivront continuellement en tant que sentinelles.

Sara faillit grimacer mais se dit que finalement, elle était mieux d'endurer journellement les deux faces masquées anonymes de ces fantomatiques drones wraith, plutôt que de voir ce pauvre jeune soldat fiévreux d'amour pour elle faisant face à une mort horrible!

-Merci, dit-elle simplement en inclinant sa tête dignement.

L'humeur de Todd était revenue à la normale. Sara faillit soupirer de soulagement.

-Maintenant...allons nous reposer dans nos quartiers, petite humaine. Je veux profiter de la compagnie de ma Compagne et voir comment se portent notre progéniture.

Sara sourit intérieurement de soulagement alors que Todd passait sa main sur les commandes du transporteur pour ouvrir la porte, entraînant gentiment Sara par le coude dans l'allée menant aux appartements royaux.

_«Encore une autre journée d'aventure dans une ruche dans une galaxie près de chez nous! Si John me voyait et m'entendait parfois...!»_ soliloqua intérieurement la jeune femme avec cynisme.

Tout-à-coup, son frère et Atlantis lui manquèrent cruellement...

_()()()()()_

Une heure et une séance d'allaitement double plus tard, Sara relaxait dans le plan d'eau bleu, se laissant flotter doucement sur le dos alors que Todd était installé tout contre le rebord, à la toute autre fin de la grande piscine.

Sara nagea doucement, se laissant ensuite emporter par les petites vagues produites par ses mouvements lents, atteignant paresseusement l'endroit où était assis Todd, tout aussi nu qu'elle.

-Comme ça fait du bien! murmura Sara, ses yeux clos avec un petit sourire de bien-être flottant sur ses lèvres. Les vertus de cette eau bleutée ont toujours été bienfaisantes mais dernièrement, depuis mon retour sur la ruche...j'ai constaté que ses effets thérapeutiques avaient en quelque sorte..augmenté?

Elle ouvrit un oeil et coula un regard en coin vers le wraith qui était assis bien droit tout contre le bord du bassin, ses deux bras nonchalamment étirés contre les côtés organiques mais solides du bain. La moitié flottante de sa chevelure était humide et son torse couvert de tatouages surgissait de la surface liquide miroitante d'un bleu indigo. Un sourire espiègle et condescendant étira les lèvres exsangues. Il lui fit ce petit grognement amusé et satisfait qu'il ne dédiait qu'à elle.

-...me semblait aussi! dit finalement Sara d'une voix légère en s'arrêtant de nager devant le wraith.

Elle se mit debout dans le bassin, s'étirant, rassemblant la masse sombre de sa chevelure alourdie par l'eau et la tordant, puis elle la plaqua derrière ses oreilles. Elle souleva ensuite sans forcer sa longue silhouette recouverte de la pellicule bleutée du liquide de la piscine pour venir s'asseoir sur le rebord du bassin, au même niveau des yeux de Todd...vu qu'il était toujours assis dans le fond de la piscine peu profonde à cet endroit.

Le Commandant wraith ne se gêna pas pour promener des yeux avides sur les seins lourds mais maintenant raffermis de la jeune femme. Son regard s'attardait sur les mamelons plus sombres, les longues jambes fines, les cuisses fermes, le ventre plat et la taille maintenant amincie ainsi que les autres courbes séduisantes et épanouies de sa Compagne. Il étira une main vers le visage de la jeune femme qu'il caressa doucement, poussant un ronronnement vibrant de satisfaction.

-Voyons...commença Sara d'un ton innocent. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'avais ce ventre encore couvert de veinules d'un vilain mauve, quelques dix livres en trop autour des hanches, une surextension du col de mon utérus, - ce qui est normal après avoir donné naissance naturellement à deux bébés! - des seins plutôt pendants, quelques déchirures internes. Mais en même pas dix jours de trempage quotidien dans cette eau bénéfique et cela _sans_ l'aide de transfert de force vitale...tout est soudainement guéri? Magigue, ce liquide!...et pas qu'un peu. _N'est-ce-pas, Todd?_ dit la voix sarcastique de la jeune femme.

Le wraith haussa une arcade sourcilière, tentant de donner à ses traits l'air le plus innocent et inoffensif possible...quoique «inoffensif» ne soit pas un mot qui convienne très bien, accolé à un wraith! Mais la lueur de malice et la forte aura de suffisance dans les yeux de l'Aîné persuadèrent Sara que le Commandant wraith avait quelque chose à voir avec le rehaussement des vertus thérapeutiques du bassin dans lequel elle se trempait tous les jours!

Elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait cela...s'il pouvait en quelque sorte ordonner mentalement à la ruche, et par le fait même ce grand bassin, de lui «obéir» pour «soigner» Sara?

Le _**sale renard! **_se dit Sara en observant le regard pas du tout innocent et plutôt retors de Todd.

Il avait bien sûr trouvé le moyen de contourner son refus de le laisser lui insuffler encore une fois de la force vitale. Todd acceptait rarement un «non», se dit-elle.

Par les tentacules mentales du lien, elle pouvait sentir en effet le besoin intense d'elle qu'il ressentait maintenant. Bien que d'habitude, des relations sexuelles ne pouvaient être humainement envisagées si tôt après son accouchement, tant que les saignements et les contusions vaginales ne seraient pas guéris, elle avait réalisé que les saignements avaient complètement cessé depuis deux jours et que tout était adéquatement «réparé» dans son bas-ventre.

Elle se sentait même en pleine forme, à part quelques moments de fatigue parfois après avoir répondu aux exigences des jumeaux.

-Magique en effet petite humaine! répondit le renard d'une voix doucereuse et veloutée en sortant d'un mouvement gracieux et leste de l'eau, se rapprochant de la jeune femme par derrière, collant son grand corps contre le sien. Il posa ses lèvres et le bout de ses dents pointues contre la chair tendre de sa longue et blanche nuque.

Elle renifla de dérision.

-Ne crois pas que je sois si naïve, Todd!...dit Sara, un peu amèrement.

Pourtant, elle commençait à ramollir sous les caresses du wraith.

-Tu as quelque chose à y voir, l'accusa-t-elle. Pourquoi donc _rien _ne doit-il te résister? soupira-t-elle, à moitié de dépit mais aussi avec ce désir naissant, équivalent au sien.

-Parce que je suis wraith...et le plus puissant de tous...et que c'est ce que tu aimes chez moi...et je sens également ton désir pour moi, en ce moment même!

Il ponctuait chacune de ces affirmations par des baisers à peine effleurés mais surtout de délicieux petits mordillements qui faisaient se hérisser sa chair de plaisir.

-Évidemment! ironisa Sara, levant les yeux au ciel en se disant qu'elle avait simplement échangé un astrophysicien au gros égo pour un commandant et scientifique wraith à l'égo encore plus immense!

Elle grogna, encore réticente...mais incapable finalement de se défaire de l'étreinte du wraith. Son corps commençait à répondre doucement aux douces caresses des mains de Todd, à ses lèvres et ses dents traînant langoureusement contre la peau de sa nuque, son dos, ses épaules...alors que les mains venaient se poser doucement sur ses hanches, puis sur ses cuisses pour les pétrir.

La respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra et son corps se ramollit davantage...elle se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver soudain saisie et collée contre le torse du wraith, la bouche du mâle écrasant la sienne, sa langue impérieuse la pénétrant. Alors que les mains de Todd étaient partout sur elle, les siennes se mirent au travail, fouillant la tignasse blanche emmêlée, traçant de ses doigts tous les tatouages du torse, faisant grogner de plaisir le wraith alors qu'elle le touchait entre les protubérances fermes de la colonne de son dos, appuyant des doigts maintenant experts sur les endroits sensibles.

Todd quitta soudain sa bouche. Celle de la jeune femme resta ouverte, inassouvie, son souffle coupé par le brutal retrait:

-Dis-moi...gronda Todd d'un ton bas, presque ronronnant. Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin...

- De toi...murmura-t-elle.

-Mais tu m'as...grogna doucement le wraith d'un ton taquin.

Elle passa deux doigts tendres sur les lèvres pâles du prédateur.

- Toi...à l'intérieur de moi! dit-elle fermement cette fois-ci, fatiguée des préliminaires, désirant seulement et ardemment qu'il la prenne...

Ce fut le signal que Todd attendait.

La soulevant d'un seul mouvement alerte et rapide, Todd la prit tout contre lui et la transporta si vite qu'elle frissonna à cause de l'air froid qu'elle sentit sur son corps nu à la sortie du bassin. Ils furent bientôt dans la pièce suivante...le wraith l'étendit tout contre les fourrures chaudes et bien étalées sur le grand lit, la suivant immédiatement et s'installant tout de suite entre ses jambes.

Sara le sentit la pénétrer d'un seul coup...elle poussa un petit cri à la fois de douleur et de surprise. _Évidemment. Elle était à nouveau vierge, grâce aux vertus de guérison de l'eau bleutée du bassin!_

Elle leva alors le poing et le dirigea vers sa figure.

_-_Oh toi espèce de salaud! dit-elle, à moitié outrée et à moitié espiègle.

Mais le _dit salaud_ avait vivement saisi son poing, son regard goguenard...il le retourna doucement pour baiser, mordiller d'une façon méthodique et gourmande ses jointures, ouvrant ensuite la main pour sucer ses doigts un par un...un sourire suffisant et malicieux ne quittant jamais ses traits, la lueur sauvage, pleine de désir dans ses yeux domptant définitivement la jeune femme.

Les muscles forts et serrés de son périnée se frottaient maintenant contre le membre rigide du wraith. Todd rugit son plaisir alors qu'il commença le va-et-vient de ses coups de boutoir...d'abord lentement, délibérément...puis de plus en plus fort, rapidement.

Sara serra les dents, se cramponnant de ses mains autour du cou de son amant, ses mains agrippant les mèches argentées de sa crinière, tirant parce qu'elle était furieuse et voulait lui faire mal, tout comme il lui en faisait. Mais bientôt son sexe se lubrifia et elle mêla ses râles et ses gémissements d'abandon et de plaisir aux grognements de délice et de satisfaction du wraith, enroulant ses longues jambes autour de la taille mince de son partenaire, ses roucoulements étouffés par la bouche dure et vorace de Todd qui se colla à la sienne, sa langue la pénétrant tout aussi sûrement et tyranniquement que le sexe mâle qui labourait vigoureusement le vagin féminin.

Bientôt Sara sentit la vague montante d'un premier orgasme et elle s'y abandonna, mordant la peau verte et lisse du cou du wraith, enfonçant ses pauvres petites dents d'humaine dans la chair alienne, sans que la silhouette puissante ondulant sur elle ne cille d'un poil.

Elle se laissa prendre toute entière par le spasme d'un deuxième orgasme, avant que le lion qui rugissait au-dessus d'elle ne la retourne comme une crêpe, ronronnant à la vue de sa jolie croupe et de la ligne sinueuse et harmonique de son dos, de sa chair crémeuse.

Il la pénétra par derrière, la berçant doucement des mouvements rythmés et plus doux de son bassin, tirant sur la chevelure fauve pour dégager encore une fois la nuque délicieuse dont il mordilla la peau, savourant les petites gouttes de sang jaillissant sous sa langue.

Un plaisir violent balaya encore une fois le corps frémissant de sa femelle avant que Todd ne se permette de céder au plaisir suprême apporté par les mouvements convulsifs des murs intérieurs du sexe raffermi de la jeune femme.

Il s'écroula ensuite sur elle, déversant sa semence pendant plusieurs minutes, reprenant son souffle lentement, son souffle chaud chatouillant et soulevant les poils de la nuque de Sara.

Elle gisait sur le lit, son corps encore couvert de transpiration, à moitié enfoui sous les fourrures dans lesquelles les mouvements passionnés de son amant l'avaient enfoncée. Sa tête reposant sur un coussin, elle sourit. Elle leva une main pour signifier qu'elle rendait les armes, complètement épuisée!

Elle venait de se rappeler à quel point un accouplement avec ce wraith était éreintant! Elle s'en ressentirait sûrement le lendemain matin. Tous ses muscles - connus et moins connus - lui crieraient alors grâce!

Se glissant hors d'elle alors qu'il se désengageait de son corps, Todd la saisit ensuite par la taille et l'amena contre lui, frottant ses lèvres doucement contre la nuque couverte de perles de transpiration de son humaine, la respirant...puis il murmura:

-La cérémonie du _Shuula__ï _aura lieu dans trois jours. Des adoratrices viendront le matin...d'abord pour oindre ton corps de l'huile sacrée, puis te vêtir de la robe de cérémonie et également de quelques accessoires et ornements.

On aurait dit la préparation d'une momie égyptienne! pensa Sara, plus ou moins amusée.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, se collant à son torse. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, se reculant légèrement pour mieux voir son visage:

-Très bien..._cool!_ dit-elle simplement, de sa manière terrienne/américaine.

-Tu deviendras alors ma _Kakeshhhh_, dit Todd avec cet accent chantant tellement étrange et harmonique de la langue ancienne wraith.

_- «Kakesh»?_ dit plutôt grossièrement Sara, n'ayant pas du tout les cordes vocales pour bien parler ce langage. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Todd?

- Sommairement dans ta langue, cela signifie..._«Celle qui me tient attaché»_, répondit le wraith.

Sara lui fit alors son sourire le plus éblouissant, ses yeux verts brillant de plaisir et d'émotion:

-Alors ça, c'est super romantique...et tout mignon! dit-elle d'une voix vibrante. Je n'aurais jamais cru les wraith si...sentimentaux!

Le front de Todd se plissa et il poussa un petit grognement réticent. Pourtant, sa Compagne savait que c'était sa manière de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

– Alors...je te tiens attaché? J'espère que ce n'est pas trop douloureux! gloussa la jeune femme.

Todd ne répondit pas mais lui fit un sourire plein de dents, passant sa main doucement dans la chevelure désordonnée de Sara.

-Est-ce qu'une _Kakesh_ est plus importante en quelque sorte qu'une simple compagne? demanda-t-elle.

-En quelque sorte, oui...dit le wraith. C'est la même chose, mais il s'agit de l'officialisation publique de la connexion entre Maître et Compagne. C'est le même rang, mais...plus rehaussé, hautement respecté par mon espèce.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose que je doive apprendre...dire ou faire de spécial pendant cette cérémonie?

-Rien de difficile. Tu ne feras que répéter ce que je te dirai...tout te sera révélé pendant la cérémonie!

-Naturellement! dit Sara en roulant des yeux, posant ensuite sa tête sur la poitrine de Todd, là où le coeur du grand wraith battait maintenant lentement, régulièrement.

Mais son repos fut de courte durée...Declan venait de se réveiller et réclamait à grands cris (ou plutôt grands feulements par leur lien mental!) le sein maternel.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Plus tard, quelque part sur un satellite du Quatrième Quadran...**_

Arrachant brusquement sa main de la poitrine dénudée de son prisonnier, Todd regarda le visage du précédent vieillard qui était maintenant retourné à son âge véritable, soit dans la mi-cinquantaine.

Il regarda ensuite la fente ensanglantée de sa main nourricière, respirant l'odeur du sang, de la peur et du désespoir qui emplissait l'atmosphère confinée de la cellule.

Effondré sur un lit étroit qui avait été emmené dans la cage pour le genii, ce dernier leva un regard épuisé sur son ancien prisonnier wraith.

Le sourire cruel et les yeux froids du Commandant wraith qu'il était devenu le dominaient...mais Kolya se débrouilla pour convoyer un restant de défi toujours présent dans des yeux sombres et haineux qu'il posa sur son tourmenteur, sans défaillir sous le regard intense des yeux fauves.

La bouche mince de Todd s'étira dans un sourire cette fois-ci triomphant et retors.

-Très bien humain, je suis...satisfait. Les locations des autres bases de vos rebelles que je viens de tirer de votre esprit seront mon offrande pour mes alliés d'Atlantis. Des alliés dirigés par le Colonel John Sheppard...vous vous souvenez de lui?

Kolya cacha soigneusement sa stupéfaction en reprenant son air indifférent...mais trop tard. Todd savait que le genii était hautement contrarié que son ancien esclave wraith ait l'intention de vendre ces informations aux atlantes!

- Ils vont pouvoir à leur tour en révéler les emplacements pour le bénéfice de leurs associés genii, continua le Commandant wraith. Je devrais vous en remercier!

L'ancien chef des rebelles genii se taisait. Il reprenait lentement son souffle...

Todd devait admettre qu'il cachait bien, du moins extérieurement, sa peur de la souffrance à venir. Mais l'homme qui était devant lui était maintenant brisé...

Les nombreuses séances qui l'avaient mené au bord de la mort, suivi de la poussée des années redonnées, l'avaient mené au bord du gouffre de la dépendance à l'enzyme.

Mais Kolya se taisait toujours. Il ne lui restait que cette fierté, celle de rester coi, buté, car son esprit avait craqué et d'ores et déjà révélé les positions du peu de forces rebelles qu'il lui restait.

-Comme je devrais vous être reconnaissant de me montrer cette magnifique résistance due à votre entraînement militaire, continua la voix basse et tranquille du wraith. Mais cette défiance, humain...rend simplement mon repas plus..._savoureux._

Trop faible pour bouger dans ses contentions, Kolya n'eut que la force de fixer le plafond puis de fermer brièvement les yeux pour les rouvrir ensuite, léchant ses lèvres parcheminées.

La dernière séance avait été particulièrement douloureuse.

Ces murs étanches avaient été les seuls témoins de ses hurlements de douleur, hurlements qui avaient rendu sa gorge en feu...

...et les murs simplement humains de son cerveau s'étaient finalement effondrés. Son entraînement spécial à la torture n'avait finalement pas résisté plus de quelques jours!

Bien qu'il savait que ce wraith particulier aurait pu lui arracher ces informations dès le premier jour, il savait également que la cruauté et le besoin de vengeance de la créature devaient être assouvis. Il avait rendu les séances volontairement plus longues et pénibles...il ne pouvait l'en blâmer.

Il aurait fait pareil...et même, il avait fait bien pire en son temps!

Mais depuis quelques temps, il attendait les séances avec appréhension.

C'était une sensation désespérante...comme une boule de plomb dans son estomac...son souffle pesant, l'air difficile à trouver et à faire entrer dans ses poumons quand l'oppression de la souffrance à venir se faisait sentir, surtout quand la haute silhouette du puissant Commandant se profilait entre les deux drones qui gardaient sa porte.

Il ravalait alors vivement la sensation de terreur qu'il cachait de son mieux, même s'il savait que son ennemi savait _parfaitement_ comment il se sentait, car le wraith pouvait ressentir sa peur à plein nez.

Mais il n'allait certes pas lui montrer ouvertement l'effroi qui emplissait tout son être à la pensée de la torture qui venait! Non...il restait à Kolya sa fierté de soldat, son orgueil et sa suffisance d'ex-leader.

Mais depuis deux jours, en plus de l'appréhension, il ressentait aussi une «hâte» de voir arriver son ex-esclave wraith. Il devinait que c'était l'effet de l'enzyme...la maudite dépendance à cette substance qui envahissait lentement mais sûrement tout son organisme. Il ne l'avait bien sûr jamais expérimenté auparavant lui-même, mais il en avait entendu parler amplement parmi les mondes de Pégase.

Il tentait de maîtriser les tremblements dans son corps en manque, qui survenaient à peu près trois heures après chaque séance de torture...mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile!

Un sous-officier venait le voir six fois par jour et ses yeux froids et inhumains se promenaient sur lui, notant tous changements et comportements chez le prisonnier... probablement pour faire un rapport à son supérieur sur la progression de sa dépendance.

Il détestait cela!

La pire torture était de craindre, mais de se sentir impatient _à la fois_ de voir arriver sa source de tourment...qui était également la source de l'enzyme bénéfique.

Et aujourd'hui, le wraith avait eu ce qu'il voulait...

Il avait enfin abattu les murs de protection rendus fragiles dans le cerveau de Kolya et lui avait soutiré les informations désirées sur la location des autres bases des rebelles genii.

Mais rendu à ce point, Kolya s'en foutait. Il savait que le wraith ne serait pas content tant qu'il n'aurait pas exercé une totale vengeance à cause de ce qui lui avait été fait autrefois!

Pourtant...est-ce que Kolya regrettait? Est-ce qu'il se maudissait lui-même, lorsque la main du wraith lui faisait connaître la pire souffrance qu'il n'ait jamais enduré, lui aspirant lentement et douloureusement ses années de vie pour ensuite les lui repousser brusquement, lui procurant une extase dont il devenait de plus en plus dépendant? Sachant que bientôt...sa vie allait lui être extirpée à nouveau, insupportablement et cela...encore et encore?

_**Non**_...Kolya était militaire.

Il avait été le chef de son peuple...il avait dû prendre des décisions très dures, impopulaires, parfois cruelles. Il avait lu brièvement dans le regard du wraith que ce Commandant avait lui aussi fait des choix cruels, impensables et douloureux également dans sa très longue vie.

Si c'était à recommencer, Kolya ferait la même chose...il se servirait du wraith encore une fois pour torturer ses ennemis, leur soutirer des informations, faire du chantage ou même se débarrasser d'individus parmi son propre peuple qui étaient devenus...simplement gênants.

Il n'y avait rien à regretter...

….et il savait que cela enrageait le wraith! Il savait que c'était _la seule chose _qui altérait le plaisir du monstre lorsqu'il le torturait.

Oui, Kolya criait, hurlait, gémissait...mais _il ne suppliait pas_ pour que la torture cesse, ou pour refuser l'enzyme bienfaisante surgissant à nouveau dans son corps.

Le wraith avait beau lire sa souffrance, sa détresse, sa peur dans son esprit...Kolya ne verbalisait rien de cela. Il avait encore la force de faire ce petit sourire suffisant et détestable que Todd ne supportait plus! Maintes fois, il avait voulu simplement écraser ce maudit sourire en lui donnant un coup de poing qui aurait brisé le nez et la mâchoire du genii, mais il se retenait, parce que c'était ce que l'autre voulait.

Alors, il eut une autre idée.

Il contempla le genii qui lui faisait à nouveau ce petit sourire arrogant et dédaigneux.

Il le gracia de son propre sourire condescendant, sibyllin.

Le sourire hautain de Kolya s'évanouit. Une lueur dans les yeux terribles lui apprit que le wraith venait de trouver un autre moyen de le torturer, même s'il n'avait plus aucune information à lui arracher.

-J'ai bien peur, humain...que je doive dès ce jour suspendre mes petites visites dans votre base. J'ai d'autres matières importantes dont je dois m'occuper en tant que Chef Suprême de mon alliance...

Todd ne perdait _pas une seule occasion_ de laisser voir au genii qu'il avait, malgré sa longue incarcération douloureuse, regagné et rehaussé sa position parmi les siens.

Il vit la lueur de terreur et d'inquiétude dans les yeux de sa victime.

Il était facile d'y lire que ce misérable avait maintenant peur de ne plus recevoir son enzyme, même si le genii cachait soigneusement sa réaction!

Todd s'éloigna de la table et de la silhouette tourmentée, tournant les talons vers la sortie. Mais à mi-chemin, il se retourna vers sa victime:

-Oh...avant que je ne regagne ma ruche, je suis désolé de vous aviser que désormais, la nourriture devra être rationnée. Nous manquons cruellement ces temps-ci d'aliments pour nos propres adorateurs humains, alors...je vais donner l'ordre de vous fournir en eau bien sûr, mais...je crains que la nourriture ne se fasse rare ici dans votre cellule. J'espère de tout coeur que vous n'y verrez pas trop d'inconvénients! termina-t-il, narquois.

Kolya trouva la force de rire en dérision.

-Oh mais voyons, wraith...cela vous fait trop plaisir! Vous voulez me laissez mourir de faim parce que moi-même je vous ai affamé? Alors allez-y...j'ai fait depuis longtemps la paix avec mon destin..

Mais Todd sentait les effluves du désespoir chez le genii.

Il montra ses dents dans un sourire particulièrement féroce et machiavélique. Il lisait très bien en lui...

Kolya avait sincèrement cru qu'une fois les dernières miettes d'informations soutirées, le wraith allait finalement lui faire la grâce de se nourrir de lui, définitivement. De ne laisser de lui qu'un squelette momifié dans cette cellule crasseuse. Mais il vit que l'homme était maintenant au bord de la folie et même sur le point de le supplier de finir sa vie en aspirant toutes ses années, sans les lui redonner cette fois-ci.

Le genii esquissa même le geste de lever sa main pour rappeler le wraith et plaider pour qu'il achève sa vie là, toute de suite.

De toute évidence, Kolya avait beau prétendre «qu'il avait fait la paix avec son destin», il appréhendait la famine qui l'attendait!

Todd retint un rugissement de triomphe.

Oui...il laisserait Kolya dépérir lentement.

Il lui ferait connaître le sort que lui-même avait connu! Peut-être que la mort viendrait tout de même plus vite, car il savait que les humains ne pouvaient se passer d'eau plus de quelques jours et pour la nourriture, cela pouvait durer des semaines, voire des mois. Alors il s'arrangerait pour que le genii ne manque pas d'eau et que de très petites rations de nourriture lui soient apportées, mais...rarement.

Il fit signe au sous-officier qui était resté discrètement en arrière pour que la porte de la cellule lui soit ouverte, puis il sortit sans un regard pour son ennemi défait.

Alors qu'il longeait le corridor du sous-bassement genii pour regagner l'extérieur et son petit vaisseau de transport, un grand rire sonore et joyeux fit trembler la grande silhouette du Commandant wraith.

Cette journée avait été particulièrement bénéfique. Arrivé au siège de pilotage de son vaisseau, Todd entra dans un cristal de données les coordonnées des mondes où se trouvaient les toutes dernières bases de rebelles genii, dans le but de les transmettre à son retour au colonel John Sheppard.

Le frère de Sara et ses concitoyens atlantes penseraient peut-être y retrouver le leader ennemi et le rendre ainsi à leurs alliés genii...

Mais Todd n'allait certainement pas leur dire qu'arrivés là-bas, leurs espoirs seraient détruits. Il avait décidé de leur faire un cadeau en leur remettant les derniers renégats en signe d'accommodement...

Mais il allait garder pour lui _une seule_ des informations contenues sur ce cristal de données...la base où était détenu son pire ennemi.

Kolya était _**à lui.**_...et cela, _personne _ne pouvait le lui enlever!

(à suivre)


	9. Chapter 9

_Renaissance II_

_Chapitre IX_

_**À peu près trois jours plus tard, tôt le matin, dans les quartiers royaux...**_

Sara avait été réveillée tôt par la faim de ses petits tyrans.

Les ayant nourris pleinement chacun à tour de rôle, elle les avait laissés ensuite sous la supervision d'Olivia, de Morya et de Méroc.

C'était en effet la journée de la cérémonie...dès qu'elle était sortie du bassin dans lequel elle s'était rapidement lavée, Mathob et deux autres adoratrices inconnues d'elle étaient arrivées pour procéder à la «toilette spéciale» qui précédait la cérémonie.

Todd était parti encore plus tôt pour vaquer à ses occupations de Commandant sur le pont de commandement, lui assurant que tout était prêt dans la grande salle du trône, là où la _Shuulaï_ allait avoir lieu.

Alors que les trois femmes appliquaient un onguent particulièrement odorant à différents endroits sur son corps, - creux des coudes, aisselles, intérieur des cuisses, dessus des pieds, puis ensuite cou et tempes - Mathob expliquait à Sara l'importance de la purification par les onguents. Puis alors que les adoratrices entreprenaient de la couvrir d'une huile particulièrement parfumée et douce partout sur son corps, elle continua l'explication en indiquant que l'huile était un symbole d'appartenance au monde wraith, de passage à une autre étape de vie parmi ses maîtres...même si la jeune femme ne voyait pas trop trop le rapport!

-Tu as déjà participé à ce cérémonial Mathob? s'enquit Sara, curieuse que la vieille femme soit si bien informée de tous ces détails sur la Shuulaï.

-Non Maîtresse, répondit l'adoratrice. Même si j'ai reçu souvent le Cadeau de Vie et que j'ai depuis un moment déjà dépassé l'espérance de vie normale d'une humaine, cette tradition a été abandonnée depuis bien trop longtemps...mais je suis heureuse que notre Chef Suprême la ramène aujourd'hui! J'ai étudié longuement cette cérémonie et le processus pour préparer la future _Kakesh_. Le Commandant m'a donné accès à certaines parties des archives du vaisseau et voilà pourquoi j'ai le privilège de vous préparer ce matin!

Sara sentait que ces traditions qu'elle trouvait désuètes semblaient être très importantes et pleines d'honneur pour la conservatrice Mathob.

Lorsque tout son corps fut glissant à cause de l'huile qui la recouvrait maintenant, les deux autres adoratrices, qui avaient été presque tout le temps muettes depuis le début des préparatifs, amenèrent une paire de sandales d'un blanc ivoire laiteux.

Sara glissa ses pieds dans un cuir surprenamment chaud et seyant. De longs rubans de satin chatoyant furent noués jusqu'à la base de ses genoux. Elle constata que le design de ces sandales en était un s'apparentant au style romano-grec et elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser une petite exclamation de ravissement, car même à talons bas ces sandales lui faisaient une jambe diablement sexy!

-Attendez de voir la robe, Maîtresse! fit une des filles dont elle entendait la voix pleine d'envie pour la première fois.

Simultanément, Sara vit Mathob soulever un vêtement d'une grande boîte qu'elle venait d'apporter jusqu'au lit. Elle y déposa une robe qui lui sembla ne pas comporter tant de tissu que cela! Approchant vivement, la jeune femme se rendit compte que la robe était foncée, faite d'un cuir très mince, ajourée par endroit et d'une couleur bourgogne sombre.

_« À quoi donc t'attendais-tu, Sara Sheppard? se demanda-t-elle. Une grande robe blanche de taffetas, un long voile transparent et une traîne de plusieurs mètres?»_

Elle ne put retenir un petit rire dérisoire alors que Mathob soulevait très délicatement et avec révérence la robe de cérémonie pour la placer devant la silhouette nue de la Compagne. Les deux jeunes filles fronçaient les sourcils, semblant scandalisées de l'attitude ironique de Sara.

-Quoi!...A-t-on manqué de cuir pour fabriquer cette robe? demanda-t-elle, observant que non seulement le décolleté semblait trop plongeant, mais que de grandes lanières de cuirette manquaient à certains endroits, découvrant de-ci une cuisse...de-là une jambe au complet. Et bien d'autres manques de tissu ailleurs!

Les jeunes adoratrices poussèrent une exclamation d'incompréhension et d'envie. Comme elles auraient aimé être à la place de cette ingrate Compagne! sentit Sara. De plus, Mathob la regardait avec tant de réprobation, plissant ses lèvres dans une moue dédaigneuse.

-Cette robe de cérémonie a été fabriquée sur des ordres stricts du Commandant Suprême, Compagne. Expressément pour vous, selon vos mesures...et selon un mode très précis, décrit dans les archives pour les besoins de la cérémonie. Il faudra être très prudente en la revêtant...allez, je vais vous aider!

Sara inclina sa tête, réticente mais sentant qu'elle devait faire preuve de bonne volonté et la revêtir avant de critiquer!

Cela prit bien un bon dix minutes avant que tous les lacets et les rubans de cuirette ne soient noués méticuleusement pour empêcher la robe de s'effondrer. Car effectivement, elle ne couvrait pas grand chose à la grande horreur de Sara, lorsque la jeune femme se regarda dans la grande glace de sa chambre!

Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'organique dans le tissu de cuir fin de la robe, car le large décolleté découvrant trop généreusement ses seins apportait néanmoins un support surprenant qui relevait sa poitrine, la tenant fermement sans trop serrer.

Sur elle, le tissu bourgogne de cuir délicat et élégant bougeait comme un nuage vaporeux, chatoyant sombrement et reflétant admirablement les lumières vives ou tamisées dans les murs de la ruche autour d'elle...

Les manches longues allaient en s'évasant, laissant sortir ses mains dont les adoratrices avaient peint les ongles en un rouge sombre allant de concert avec la robe. Ces manches étaient faites d'un tulle délicat noir et assez translucide. Sara, stupéfaite, y reconnut le motif de petites étoiles qui s'agrandissaient, s'étalant de plus en vers le bas des manches. Le tout se terminait par un motif ressemblant fort bien au tatouage en forme d'étoile éclatée, comme celui entourant l'oeil gauche de Todd!

La robe épousait ensuite parfaitement sa taille, découvrant par une sorte d'ouverture artistiquement ciselée la courbe de sa taille à la gauche, alors que la robe continuait en s'évasant pour découvrir, lorsqu'elle bougeait, sa jambe droite au complet. Et à sa gauche était révélé le galbe séduisant d'une cuisse dont la peau blanche tranchait impitoyablement contre le tissu bourgogne.

-Mais..._c'est terriblement indécent!_ ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier Sara Sheppard.

-Maîtresse, vous êtes tellement belle! protesta la jeune fille à sa droite, un ton de jalousie dans sa voix juvénile.

Mathob se contenta de lui faire un sourire suffisant:

-Compagne, vous êtes effectivement superbe...et c'est ainsi que le Commandant veut vous voir pendant cette importante cérémonie!

-Ouais...dit Sara, sarcastique. Peu importe les espèces, les mâles sont bien tous les mêmes! Il ne veut que m'exhiber comme un trophée devant tous les autres mâles wraith...

Elle ravala son amertume. Elle qui se faisait une joie de ce qui était pour elle des «noces», il avait fallu que le wraith assombrisse ce début de journée avec des exigences somme toute superficiellement masculines. _**Le**_ _**bâtard! **_grommela-t-elle intérieurement pour ne pas scandaliser plus avant les quatre adoratrices qui semblaient l'envier et trouver tout cela parfaitement normal!

Elle tenta de tirer sur le tissu pour cacher un peu de peau, mais en vain.

-Ne faites pas ça Compagne! s'exclama la fille à sa droite. C'est un tissu très fragile et celles qui ont travaillé à sa confection y ont mis beaucoup d'efforts et de patience!

Sara cessa de tirer et se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être se compter chanceuse finalement que son frère, ni aucun autre de ses amis atlantes n'aient été invités à la cérémonie qui ne devait se passer qu'entre wraith et adorateurs humains. Elle serait morte de honte sinon!

-Ont-elles également fabriqué quelque chose pour couvrir le tout? s'informa ironiquement la jeune femme avec une petite moue en direction de Mathob.

La vieille adoratrice se contenta simplement de plisser encore une fois ses lèvres en forme de blâme contre l'ingratitude de la Compagne. Sara soupira, se résignant à aller se pavaner presque nue dans la grande salle du trône, pour le plaisir du gros égo d'un certain wraith imbu de fierté et de suffisance.

C'était pourtant surprenant chez un être aussi ancien, intelligent et avisé d'habitude!

Mathob sortit une boîte et entreprit de placer des ornements partout sur les endroits que la robe découvrait, ce qui habilla finalement un peu plus Sara.

Un étroit collier ressemblant à une toile d'araignée, fait de mille petites pierres transparentes brillantes, dans lequel se miroitait la couleur bourgogne sombre du tissu de la robe. De longs pendants d'oreilles semblables au collier, suivi du bracelet de la Maison de Todd qu'il lui avait déjà offert, couvrit ensuite son poignet gauche...puis un autre bracelet plus large d'un métal argenté couvrit sa cuisse exposée alors qu'une chaîne faite du même métal entoura la cheville de sa jambe découverte.

Malgré ces accessoires, Sara découvrit encore une fois devant son miroir que l'effet final était encore plus honteusement...érotique.

Les deux jeunes filles procédèrent ensuite à la coiffure de la Compagne. Elles avaient décidé de brosser longuement la chevelure fauve en la laissant, encore selon les ordres du Commandant, flotter librement sur ses épaules et son dos. Mais elles se mirent à lui faire par devant deux minces tresses entrelacées de fins rubans soyeux du même ivoire crème que ses sandales, ajoutant ainsi une autre touche gréco-romaine au tableau.

Quand tout fut terminé, Sara se regarda avec finalement de la satisfaction dans le regard. Elle suivit docilement les instructions de Mathob qui lui indiqua la bonne façon de marcher lentement et dignement dans cette robe spéciale...comment s'incliner, tournoyer avec grâce, sans risquer de rien détériorer.

D'après Todd, la cérémonie ne devrait guère durer plus de vingt minutes. Ce qui était ridicule, étant donné la longue durée du temps de tous ces préparatifs!

Sara commençait à être diablement curieuse de ce qui allait s'y passer. Décidant de concéder finalement à son Compagnon ce petit accommodement à son égo en portant dignement la robe, - ou plutôt _les lambeaux de robe_ qu'il voulait lui voir porter avec une fierté rengorgée! - elle attendit patiemment le retour du wraith qui devait venir la chercher et l'escorter vers la salle du trône.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Pendant ce temps, sur Atlantis...salle de réunion près du bureau de Richard Woolsey...**_

-Croyez-vous que parmi les coordonnées de ces mondes, nous découvrirons la véritable cachette de Kolya? demanda le directeur d'Atlantis, à personne en particulier.

Le petit homme chauve jouait avec le cristal de données que lui avait remis la technicienne Amélia Banks tôt ce matin, ce qui avait décidé de cette réunion plutôt matinale avec la principale équipe militaire de la base.

Le colonel John Sheppard passa une main dans sa chevelure hirsute, son front plissé.

-Le message accompagnant ces informations était plutôt maigre et laconique...en plein le genre de Todd! finit-il par dire.

-J'ai déjà fait envoyer un MALP à la première des trois adresses, dit le major Lorne. Nous devons voir de quoi il en retourne avant de prévenir Ladon Radim et de monter une équipe d'intervention militaire.

-Mais enfin, à quoi donc vous attendez-vous? explosa finalement Rodney McKay en regardant tout un chacun à tour de rôle autour de la table. À ce que ce rat de wraith nous remette simplement Acastus Kolya sur un plateau d'argent, tel que nous le lui avons courtoisement demandé? Si vous croyez cela, eh bien vous êtes tous plus naïfs que je ne le pensais! renifla avec dérision le savant canadien.

-Ça doit sûrement être un piège! dit Ronon Dex avec un air buté.

-Voyons, Ronon...pourquoi ferait-il cela? dit alors Teyla. Depuis le début de notre alliance avec Todd...et surtout depuis que Sara Sheppard a rejoint sa ruche pour devenir sa Compagne, nous n'avons pas eu à nous plaindre vraiment d'être ses alliés, au contraire! Les wraith de sa faction se sont tenus tranquilles et nos échanges ont été même salutaires, surtout au niveau scientifique! termina-t-elle en regardant le Docteur Becket qui acquiesça de la tête pour approuver.

-Alors, comment appelez-vous les humains sur les mondes parmi lesquels il a continué à faire des cueillettes pour remplir ses quartiers de réserve alimentaire.._..des dommages_ _collatéraux?_ dit la voix cinglante du satédien en réponse, utilisant une expression militaire terrienne alors qu'il plongeait son regard rageur en direction de sa collègue de travail et de combat.

L'athosienne soupira en baissant les yeux.

À quelque part, Ronon avait raison...ils avaient en quelque sorte vendu une partie de leur âme en fermant les yeux sur les sélections d'humains qui se produisaient toujours, que ce soit de la part des autres ennemis wraith, mais aussi de l'alliance de Todd.

Mais ils devaient bien se nourrir et bien que les atlantes continuaient à combattre les wraith et à apporter leur support aux habitants infortunés de Pégase, la jeune femme se dit qu'il lui tardait de voir venir enfin le jour où le traitement génique de Carson Becket serait finalement assez raffiné et au point pour changer radicalement la façon dont les wraith se nourrissaient, mettant ainsi fin au carnage dans sa galaxie. Elle se tourna vers le médecin:

-À ce propos, comment vont vos recherches sur le rétrovirus avec le Docteur Novak, Carson? Vous avez fait des progrès?

Carson hocha négativement la tête, poussant un petit soupir mais il finit par faire un petit sourire d'excuse alors qu'il répondit à la jeune femme et aux regards de tous, tournés vers lui:

-Malheureusement, je ne reçois plus de données de la part de la ruche de Todd. On dirait bien qu'il tourne son attention pour le moment vers sa quête pour retrouver Kolya, et également dans d'autres matières...comme la consolidation et l'agrandissement de son alliance. Même Sara ne m'a pas encore répondu positivement; il faut bien dire qu'elle en a sûrement plein les bras avec ses jumeaux!

-J'en conclus que sans l'aide de Todd et du Docteur Sheppard, vous êtes alors bloqués pour le moment, dit Richard Woolsey.

Carson hocha affirmativement la tête, toutefois d'une manière réticente.

– Soit...mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler des progrès de cette cure, même si c'est un sujet très important, continua le directeur d'Atlantis. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est la pertinence de monter une expédition après avoir prévenu les genii et d'escompter finalement mettre la main sur Kolya...qu'en pensez-vous colonel, Todd va-t-il réellement nous aider en ce sens?

Tous les yeux se tournèrent sur John Sheppard.

John se gratta encore une fois la tête puis étira ses bras devant lui, offrant la paume de ses mains ouvertes et les jetant en l'air dans un signe d'agacement évident à _toujours_ être celui qui était considéré comme le «spécialiste de leur allié wraith».

-Oh vous savez, comme l'a si bien dit McKay...il ne faut pas être trop crédule! Je m'attends cependant à ce que nous trouvions de vrais repères genii et peut-être encore quelques-uns de ses hommes, mais le grand chef lui-même? Je serais fort surpris que Todd nous ait fait ce cadeau! Si c'était le cas, il serait plutôt du genre à venir nous l'annoncer en grande pompe. Il aurait été très fier de nous démontrer de A à Z tout ce qu'il est prêt à faire pour que notre alliance avec lui fonctionne, à l'avantage de nos deux espèces...et disons qu'il s'est montré plutôt avare de mots dans son message lorsqu'il nous a transmis les paramètres de ces endroits où sont supposément se cacher le reste des rebelles.

-Je seconde ce qu'il dit! fit Rodney en levant le bras. Lorne inclina également la tête pour confirmer qu'il avait la même opinion.

-Maintenant continua Sheppard, nous devons tout de même prendre en considération que Ladon Radim nous a confirmé que certains de ces hommes ont été pris en otages par ces rebelles. Ils ne les ont pas encore trouvés et libérés...alors, je suis pour le prévenir et monter une opération conjointe. Allons tout de même débusquer ces rebelles qui vont continuer à apporter le trouble parmi les populations humaines environnantes, cela même sans la présence de leur leader! Ce sera notre preuve de bonne volonté envers Ladon, même si on ne trouve pas Kolya.

- ...une sorte de prix de consolation? dit Richard Woolsey, l'air pensif.

-Ça sent le traquenard, s'interjeta encore Ronon, toqué.

-Hey...«Chewy»! C'est pour ça que nous devrons lever deux commandos et aviser les genii de nous apporter leur aide, étant donné que ça les concerne grandement...et c'est pour ça que vous ferez partie de l'équipe en première ligne, dit John Sheppard.

-Je suis d'accord avec le colonel...on ne peut se montrer trop prudent, dit Teyla. Peut-être également que Todd s'est fatigué de courir après son ancien ravisseur?...qu'il veut passer à autre chose? Il se montre assez généreux pour nous donner ces coordonnées, donc nous avons tout de même un espoir de retrouver Kolya...

- …mais dans quel état? grinça la voix froide du satédien, fixant sa compagne athosienne comme si elle était naïve et pathétique.

-Je ne crois pas...ça ne ressemble pas du tout à ce bâtard! proclama Rodney.

-C'est pas faux, McKay! dit Sheppard. Mais tout de même, avons-nous le choix? On ne va pas ignorer ces positions ni perdre de temps! Il faut prévenir Ladon et monter des équipes conjointes puis aller balayer ces nids infestés de rebelles...plus tôt on pourra se pencher sur tous les autres problèmes qui ne manquent malheureusement pas dans cette galaxie, mieux ce sera. N'oubliez pas qu'il y a toujours la possibilité que le clone de Michael soit encore en action à quelque part...et c'est autrement plus urgent de mettre fin à ses actions maléfiques.

Woolsey les avait tous écouté religieusement. Il sortit soudain de son mutisme:

-Bien. Vous n'avez pas tort...je vais de ce pas envoyer un message à la direction de nos alliés genii. Quant à moi, je garde tout de même l'espoir que Todd a fait un bon geste, vu notre alliance avec sa faction. Peut-être que votre soeur le Docteur Sheppard l'a finalement convaincu de nous remettre Kolya?...on ne sait jamais. Traitez-moi d'ingénu confiant si vous voulez, mais je préfère garder espoir que ce traître sera enfin remis entre les mains de son propre peuple et subira un procès équitable.

Sheppard regarda longuement Rodney McKay puis les autres avant de lever les yeux au ciel...ce Richard Woolsey le surprenait tout le temps!

Le directeur d'Atlantis leva la réunion et se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle de la porte pour confier un message urgent au technicien en devoir.

Sheppard et les autres se dirigèrent vers leurs propres quartiers, en vue de se changer et de se tenir prêt à suivre les ordres qui ne tarderaient pas à venir.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Sur la ruche...**_

Sara venait d'aller jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à ses jumeaux endormis quand Todd entra dans les appartements royaux.

Mathob et les deux jeunes adoratrices plongèrent dans une inclinaison de la tête et du haut de leur corps alors que le Commandant s'approcha.

Sara Sheppard se tenait debout sans bouger, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, sa tête haute et fière.

Les yeux de l'Aîné glissèrent de la tête aux pieds sur la jeune femme et il laissa finalement échapper un sifflement bas convoyant sa satisfaction et son admiration. Il se tourna ensuite vers les trois adoratrices:

-Vous avez toutes fait de l'excellent travail, humaines...maintenant laissez-nous!

Mathob et ses aides plongèrent dans une génuflexion en murmurant un _«Seigneur...»_ empreint de crainte, de gratitude et de respect. Puis elles quittèrent les quartiers royaux.

Le regard de Todd se promena à nouveau sur le corps largement découvert de sa Compagne qui haussa un sourcil en remarquant le coup d'oeil de concupiscence qui la détaillait cette fois-ci plus ouvertement...avec un plaisir évident et satisfait!

-Tu es fabuleuse, petite humaine!

-_Obscène,_ tu veux dire! persiffla Sara.

-Sara...ce magnifique vêtement a été confectionné selon les directives pour une robe de cérémonie et ont été suivies à la lettre. C'est, comme vous dites, vous humains...la _**tradition!**_

-Ah oui. C'est la coutume que la future _Kakesh_ du Commandant se promène à moitié nue sous le regard libidineux d'officiers subordonnés wraith et sous les yeux envieux de leurs compagnes?

Todd eut un rire sonore, plein de gaieté. Les remarques sarcastiques de la jeune femme n'allaient certes pas gâcher son plaisir à exhiber celle qui avait capturé son coeur et ses sens! À afficher sa fierté d'avoir une Compagne au corps si splendide et à lier à jamais en ce jour son destin à celui de sa petite humaine!

Il tendit simplement son bras à Sara pour qu'elle passe sa main sous celui-ci.

Ouvrant cérémonieusement la marche alors qu'ils quittaient tous deux les quartiers royaux pour prendre le corridor menant à la salle du trône, ils furent suivis immédiatement par une longue ligne double de drones wraith les escortant et qui fermèrent la marche.

-Allons, Sara Sheppard...ceci est un grand jour!...très heureux pour nous deux et également pour tous ceux qui font partie de mon alliance! Tu veux autant que moi que notre lien soit reconnu publiquement parmi les miens. Tu vas y gagner le respect de toute la ruche et de notre faction. Également, nous raviverons ainsi une ancienne coutume qui deviendra bientôt la norme parmi notre alliance, surtout lorsque des couples se formeront officiellement pour engendrer la prochaine génération de wraith...celle qui n'aura plus besoin de se nourrir de force vitale humaine.

Tant qu'à cela, il avait raison! Mais Sara n'allait pas le laisser la noyer dans ce discours pompeux pour éloigner son esprit du sujet qui l'inquiétait...elle serra sa main autour du bras de son Compagnon wraith, s'arrêtant tout comme lui devant le transporteur qu'ils allaient prendre vers les niveaux supérieurs.

-Tout de même...dit-elle d'un ton plein de dépit. Je ne pourrais pas porter une longue veste par-dessus le tout?...juste pour apparaître un peu plus...modeste. Qu'en penses-tu?

Todd posa un regard de commisération amusée sur la jeune femme et hocha négativement la tête, son sourire sibyllin de retour sur les lèvres.

-J'en pense que tu es très bien ainsi, Sara Sheppard!...et je suis vraiment fier de toi. Allons maintenant officialiser notre lien!

Sara renonça à convaincre ce wraith entêté. Alors que Todd entrait un code dans le transporteur qui les mènerait à la salle du trône, elle se prépara à être le centre de l'attention générale et chassa ses pensées négatives pour ne ressentir simplement que le bonheur et la sérénité d'une «jeune mariée»!

_() () ()_

Aussitôt que le couple passa la porte de la grande salle du trône, une foule silencieuse se retourna vers eux.

Sara avala péniblement, prenant conscience de la présence de plus d'une centaine de têtes blanches wraith! Todd fit une pause pour regarder la marée de chevelures longues et des têtes inclinés de ses officiers et sous-officiers. Les drones qui les escortaient prirent leur place dans la périphérie du large cercle, les masqués à l'extérieur alors que les wraith de haut rang se tenaient à l'intérieur par rang d'importance, selon leurs fonctions et grades.

Sara remarqua de-ci de-là les quelques compagnes ou premières favorites qui se tenaient un pas en arrière de leurs Maîtres wraith.

Elle suivit la première instruction que Todd lui avait donné en chemin...elle prit instinctivement sa place d'un pas en arrière également, suivant de près le Commandant Suprême alors qu'il avait recommencé à avancer sur une petite allée d'un sol de marbre, la brume habituelle tournoyant autour de ses bottes qui heurtaient le plancher dur d'une façon sonore.

Elle ne savait pas comment cette allée étroite et enluminée d'une brillante lumière blanche avait jailli d'elle-même!...ou bien était-elle déjà présente auparavant?

Elle eut un peu de misère à suivre les grandes foulées majestueuses de Todd qui alla se placer prestement au pied de la balustrade qui supportait le trône de l'ancienne reine.

Elle avala encore une fois, embarrassée, tentant de cacher son malaise alors qu'elle couvrait les derniers mètres la séparant de l'Aîné, s'arrêtant respectueusement à quelques pieds de l'estrade.

Ni musique, ni tambour ni trompettes, se dit-elle...pas le moindre bruit, excepté le sifflement caractéristique des masques des drones, puis le mouvement imperceptible du cuir des uniformes bien cirés des officiers wraith qui bougèrent en un seul bloc, relevant finalement leur tête.

Elle se sentit ensuite terriblement observée...littéralement scrutée à la loupe.

Todd levait son menton fièrement, parcourant les rangs des multiples wraith sous ses ordres. Tous les officiels de sa ruche et des autres de son alliance, ainsi que les sous-officiers les plus importants...et les femelles humaines qu'ils avaient jugés bon d'emmener avec eux.

Sara sentait les regards acérés, avides, empressés, appréciateurs des wraith...elle décida de relever également le menton en une attitude fière d'elle-même, cachant l'embarras horrible qu'elle ressentit pendant un bref moment.

Les humaines présentes avaient eu apparemment la permission de la dévisager ouvertement...quelques raclements de gorge et murmures envieux la firent se sentir encore plus...déshabillée et mortifiée!

Mais comment en vouloir à Todd, qui lui faisait en ce moment un sourire si tendre et rempli d'orgueil? Il la réconforta par leur connexion, lui convoyant de l'assurance et de l'admiration à son égard. Elle répondit à son regard apaisant par un de ses sourires rayonnants. Puis elle sentit que le Second et le Troisième Officiers prenaient place chacun à ses côtés, légèrement derrière elle.

_Ah bon?_...mais ne devraient-ils pas être aux côtés de leur Commandant? se dit-elle...ou bien ils étaient ses témoins, en quelque sorte?

Comme tous dans la salle, elle sentit que le Chef Suprême allait enfin parler. Elle reporta toute son attention sur la haute silhouette de Todd qui pour l'occasion avait revêtu son uniforme chamoiré de couleur marron, ce qui s'alliait très bien au bourgogne de sa propre robe de cérémonie de cuir finement travaillé.

Il n'y eut pourtant pas de présentation officielle, ni de discours de bienvenue.

Cela n'existait tout simplement pas chez les wraith! Todd descendit simplement les trois premières marches de la balustrade et il ordonna d'une voix claire et ferme:

-Sara Sheppard...agenouilles-toi et répètes après moi les paroles du serment de la _Shuulaï._

Sous le coup de la surprise d'abord, Sara sentit la main pesante du Second se poser sur son épaule droite.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, sa rébellion menaça de se manifester et de simplement ignorer cet ordre. Tournant son visage vers le Second puis le Troisième, elle sentit leur regard insistant et leur esprit combiné s'infiltrer insidieusement dans le sien pour l'enjoindre à obéir à l'instruction...elle en déduisit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle ne s'était jamais agenouillée devant personne, surtout pas un wraith. Mais elle se plia à l'exigence de cette partie de la cérémonie.

_«Et nous y voilà!» _pensa-t-elle intérieurement en fermant brièvement ses yeux, mordant de dépit sa lèvre inférieure.

D'une seconde à l'autre, malgré leur lien spécial il y avait une profonde tranchée entre Todd et elle. Il était de nouveau le terrifiant Commandant wraith...et elle, elle était rétrogradée au rôle de l'humble et insignifiante humaine une fois de plus!

Ce n'était pas du tout le «mariage de rêve » entre deux égaux, mais une cérémonie officialisant la relation entre Maître Wraith et Compagne humaine, rien de plus.

Après tout, Todd ne lui avait rien promis de mieux, n'est-ce-pas?

_«Et ce sera toujours comme ça si tu souhaites_ _faire ta vie avec lui, tu dois l'accepter pour ce_ _qu'il est! _pensa-t-elle_. __Ce n'est tel-le-ment pas juste__, alors que tout allait juste trop bien!__»._

Mais Todd commença alors les paroles du serment dès qu'elle se fut agenouillée, lentement et précautionneusement pour ne pas abîmer la précieuse robe.

Solennellement, la voix du Commandant récita les paroles qu'il allait ensuite lui transmettre par le lien mental, pour qu'elle n'en oublie aucun mot ni aucune virgule:

**«Chaque jour, je réaliserai les ordres de mon Maître.**  
><strong>Chaque minute, je ferai de mon mieux pour lui plaire.<strong>  
><strong>Chaque seconde de ma vie appartient à mon Maître,<strong>  
><strong>qu'il utilisera de quelque façon qu'il lui plaira.<strong>

**A partir de maintenant...à chacun de mes moments conscients, et cela pour le reste de ma vie!».**

Consciencieusement, détachant chaque parole, faisant une pause aux bons endroits comme si elle avait tout apprit par coeur, Sara Sheppard répéta le serment...

Cela même si en dedans d'elle, elle se sentait en quelque sorte déçue, humiliée, ayant cru que c'était vraiment une cérémonie traditionnelle! Une sorte de mariage entre wraith et compagne, même si elle savait bien que le sentiment irritant de supériorité de cette espèce était le leitmotiv de toutes leurs actions...elle ne devrait pas être si surprise de ce qui se passait présentement!

Bon...elle allait jouer le jeu, puisque cela semblait important pour celui qu'elle aimait. Cette cérémonie assoyait encore une fois son autorité incontestée et la protégerait plus étroitement d'attaques éventuelles de wraith qui n'oseraient maintenant jamais, - ou presque! - contester le lien...la «propriété» du Chef Suprême.

Todd la regarda pendant qu'elle faisait son serment, incertain jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé de réciter sa partie...comme s'il avait craint une révolte de sa part en changeant quelques mots.

Mais l'incertitude quitta soudain son visage alors qu'il descendit les deux dernières marches de l'estrade du trône pour la rejoindre. Il se pencha pour saisir ses bras et la faire se relever, fermant le reste de la distance entre eux alors qu'il enferma ses petites mains dans les grandes siennes, plongeant le regard intense de ses yeux vert-ambré dans les siens:

Sa voix impressionnante baissa jusqu'à ce multi-ton riche et velouté qu'elle aimait tant...il récita d'une voix de stentor, avec emphase:

**"Chaque jour de ma vie, je vais te traiter avec justice et bienveillance, en accord avec ta nature humaine.**  
><strong>Chaque minute, tu seras sous ma protection totale.<strong>

**Chaque seconde, je vais chérir ton service à mes côtés**  
><strong>et accroître la durée de ta vie dans le meilleur du possible.<strong>  
><strong>Ta vie m'est précieuse et je ne la prendrai pas imprudemment, en partie ou complètement."<strong>

Sa main nourricière se posa ensuite sur son coeur, frappant sa poitrine trois fois en témoignage de sa sincérité et du sérieux de son serment, fait devant tous.

Mais Sara était maintenant complètement soufflée.

Elle refoula le désir soudain de laisser couler des larmes de bonheur, sachant que ce n'était pas le moment et que la circonstance lui dictait la dignité et la solennité de ce qui venait de se passer.

Alors qu'elle avait cru qu'il réaffirmait simplement sa propriété sur elle, avec possessivité en face de tout wraith qui aurait osé le défier, elle se rendit compte que sa partie du serment était un tout aussi sérieux engagement total envers elle...Todd venait simplement de lui promettre sa vie, sa protection et son affection éternelle!

Les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient de larmes contenues, mais un sourire éblouissant étira ses lèvres alors que pour un bref moment, sa bouche était restée ouverte de stupéfaction.

Todd la surprenait tout le temps! Il n'y avait pas de «temps morts», jamais de banalité avec lui...c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle l'adorait tant!

Dans sa tête, jaillit une pointe d'humour alors qu'elle attendait ironiquement le _«..et maintenant, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée!»..._qui ne vint évidemment jamais.

….mais elle se jura bien de se reprendre une fois qu'ils seraient seuls dans leurs appartements!

-C'est tout? murmura-t-elle discrètement alors que ni Todd ni personne dans la foule ne bougeait, tout bas pour que son Compagnon soit seul à la comprendre.

-Oui petite humaine, dit le wraith dont le regard amusé et la bouche mince s'étira en un sourire plein de dents. Tu es maintenant officiellement ma _Kakesh!_

Alors que Todd reprenait le bras de sa Compagne et qu'ils redescendaient lentement le petit chemin illuminé les menant hors de la salle du trône, le Second toujours derrière elle lui traduisit en gros les paroles en vieux langage wraith qui lui parvenaient par le fil de son esprit, alors qu'ils passaient devant les principaux officiers de l'alliance de l'Aîné.

Il s'agissait en gros de félicitations, de souhaits de prospérité et de longévité, de longue vie au Commandant Suprême et à sa _Kakesh._

Elle inclina sa tête de-ci de-là en remerciement, ayant oublié totalement le fait qu'elle était encore exposée impudiquement aux regards des wraith et de leur compagnie humaine.

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin rejoint les quartiers royaux, Sara attendit que la porte principale se ferme complètement et que les drones les raccompagnant aient disparu de la vue.

Elle se retourna pour sauter littéralement au cou de son Compagnon maintenant «officiel», nouant ses mains amoureuses autour de la nuque, dégageant la longue chevelure argentée pour trouver la peau fraîche, verte et lisse du wraith sous ses doigts.

-C'est la chose la plus romantique à laquelle j'aie jamais assisté! fit-elle en laissant perler quelques larmes dans le coin de ses yeux brillants de joie. Bon... je n'ai pas apprécié m'agenouiller devant toi ni une bonne partie de mon serment, mais..._ohseigneur_ Todd!

Elle dût s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle et se dire que tout cela était bel et bien la réalité.

-Je t'aime tellement! termina-t-elle dans un souffle, incapable de mettre d'autres paroles sur ses émotions.

-….et tu es _mienne..._pour la vie! dit sérieusement le wraith, la fixant intensément, son esprit communiant avec celui de la jeune femme, savourant d'avance le corps souple et doux qu'il venait d'enlacer étroitement.

Puis, avec une lueur vulnérable et d'incertitude dans les yeux, le grand wraith abaissa sa tête léonnienne vers la jeune femme et dit lentement, avec son petit sourire si séducteur:

- Je...t'aime, Sara Sheppard!

-Alors prouves-le moi...dit la voix fervente, pleine de désir de sa _Kakesh_...car j'ai bien peur qu'on n'ait pas vraiment beaucoup de temps avant que les jumeaux ne se réveillent à nouveau!

(à suivre)


	10. Chapter 10

_Renaissance II_

_Chapitre X_

_**Un peu plus tard dans les quartiers royaux...**_

Ennuyée, Sara regarda les restes de la superbe robe de cérémonie, sérieusement désolée pour les adoratrices qui avaient fait un travail de moine, si artistique et appliqué.

Elle grommela entre ses dents que c'était une vraie pitié - même si la robe était par trop immodeste - qu'elle soit complètement ruinée maintenant!

Le wraith en face d'elle eut un large sourire, pas du tout innocent.

Il avait littéralement, pendant leur «nuit de noce», déchiré en lanières la robe alors qu'il dénudait sauvagement sa Kakesh. Cela ne lui avait pas pris de temps, étant donné le peu de tissu que contenait cette robe...

-Je peux la faire réparer ou si c'est impossible, t'en faire confectionner une autre, dit la voix veloutée et encore pleine de désir de Todd.

Ils étaient encore tous les deux au lit. Le wraith soutenait son torse à demi relevé sur un coude et regardait sa Compagne qui avait pitoyablement tenté de réunir les vestiges du vêtement cérémonial.

-Non. C'est inutile, je ne la porterais plus de toute façon. Disons que c'est pas mon style de me promener ainsi à moitié nue!

- Ahhhhhhhh...fit Todd d'un ton désolé avec un petit sourire pourtant moqueur aux coins des lèvres. Pourtant, c'est ainsi que je te préfère, petite humaine.

-Je l'aurais simplement gardé en souvenir...rêvassa la jeune femme en ignorant la remarque salace de son Compagnon.

Elle regarda le wraith qui ne cachait pas du tout, de par son regard maintenant avide et d'autre attribut plutôt raide et en forme, son désir de recommencer leurs ébats passionnés.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Je crois qu'en ce moment, les adoratrices doivent être en chemin avec les jumeaux...ils ont faim.

-Encore? dit Todd avec un ton d'enfant gâté.

- Pourquoi t'en étonnes-tu? Ils sont mi-wraith...et la faim est ce qui vous caractérise, dit Sara d'un ton docte.

-Bon! dit-elle finalement en se levant, repoussant le vêtement ruiné, saisissant sa robe de chambre. Ce qui veut dire que je dois me couvrir...et ce qui veut dire aussi qu'on n'a pas le temps pour _**ça!**_ fit-elle en montrant malicieusement du doigt le sexe triomphant du wraith qui la réclamait, se pointant vers sa cible féminine.

Avisant l'air buté du wraith déçu de devoir remettre leur accouplement à plus tard, elle s'étonna encore une fois de la faim sexuelle toute aussi immense que la faim littérale de ces créatures...de leur force et de leur endurance sans fin à ce qui avait trait au sexe! Elle s'étonnait aussi de ressentir la même faim, le même désir immense que la toute première fois où elle s'était abandonnée à lui, à la fois craintive et vibrante, brûlante et mourant d'envie qu'il la fasse sienne enfin!

Mais ce n'était plus le moment maintenant. Manifestement Todd le savait car elle remarqua que son membre viril était de nouveau tranquille.

Elle se dit encore une fois que si les humaines terriennes savaient à quel point ces mâles aliens étaient en contrôle de leurs corps, capables d'assouvir le désir de n'importe quelle femelle humaine, d'émouvoir la plus frigide d'entre elles et de la «servir» à volonté sans ne jamais défaillir, eh bien...il y aurait du «monde à la porte»! comme on disait. Mais le "petit problème" était que ces mâles sexy, pour le moment, se nourrissaient exclusivement de force vitale humaine!

Cela allait changer pourtant, aussitôt que la génothérapie serait perfectionnée. Elle savait que Carson et Lindsay y travaillaient sans relâche sur Atlantis mais même le matériel génétique de la super-matriarche qu'ils leur avaient fait parvenir ne semblait pas être facile à maîtriser...ils leur manquaient cruellement des éléments seuls disponibles sur la ruche, ainsi que l'expertise scientifique et la vitesse d'exécution de Todd.

Dans le moment, ce dernier était bien trop concentré sur la consolidation de sa nouvelle alliance...et aussi sur ces petits voyages mystérieux sur un satellite aux confins de la nébuleuse de Orth.

Mathob et Olivia entrèrent à ce moment-là. Sara commença son babillage ravi, celui qu'elle utilisait dès qu'apparaissaient ses bébés et qui déconcertait tant Todd!

Elle lui avait expliquée une fois que les humains, surtout les femelles, avaient tendance à «parler bébé» avec des mots simples et une voix plus haut perchée dès que ces petits êtres étaient dans la même pièce. Le wraith avait reniflé avec dédain, lui affirmant que les esprits de ses enfants n'avaient _pas besoin_ d'une telle distorsion de langage et qu'ils comprenaient parfaitement par le lien ce que leur mère voulait dire. Ils étaient à demi-wraith, lui disait-il et par le fait même, supérieurs.

Sara avait chassé d'une main ennuyée son discours trop logique et condescendant, l'enjoignant de la laisser profiter de ses bébés, tant qu'ils étaient si petits.

-Ahhhhhhh mes deux petits amours! fit-elle en saisissant le premier bébé, alors que la femelle wraith déposait doucement l'autre sur le lit en face de son père.

Todd était en train de s'habiller.

Avec l'aide de Mathob, Sara installa la petite fille sur son sein droit, après y avoir placé la première coupole organique. La gardienne wraith lui remit la seconde pour la poser sur son sein gauche. Elle y installa ensuite Declan...elle perdait ainsi moins de temps et elle devait avouer qu'elle commençait à faire plus confiance à l'inventive femelle wraith, ainsi qu'à apprécier son aide!

Olivia se montrait toujours discrète, même un peu trop effacée au goût de Sara. C'est à peine si elle la voyait dans les environs car elle se tenait le plus souvent à la nursery. La gardienne avait sûrement senti que la Compagne ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance, car Sara s'était arrangé les premiers jours pour toujours être là quand la femelle wraith s'occupait des petits.

Elle surgissait des ombres d'une manière inopinée quand Sara était occupée avec un des bébés et avait besoin de quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié, émergeant de la pénombre ou d'un des coins de la pièce où elle semblait se tapir...

Plus d'une fois Sara avait sursauté, son espace soudain envahi par la femelle wraith qui ne semblait avoir aucune idée de ce qu'était une bulle personnelle, comme bien des wraith!...mais elle était efficace et consciente de son devoir, de la tâche que le Commandant lui avait donné en lui confiant les soins et la sécurité de sa progéniture. Todd répondait complètement d'elle, ayant affirmé à Sara qu'il avait sondé l'esprit de la gardienne soumise et qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

Petit à petit, Sara avait accepté de laisser les bébés sous sa supervision mais non sans la présence d'une des deux adoratrices ou de Méroc.

-C'est stupéfiant à quel point ils peuvent boire de grandes quantités de lait! disait maintenant Sara en surveillant les petits visages concentrés des bébés qui buvaient gloutonnement. Quel appétit ils ont! Je suis sûre que si je les comparais à un enfant humain de cet âge, les quantités ne seraient pas aussi impressionnantes.

-Ce sont des wraith en partie...et j'ai lu tes notes d'observations, dit Todd. Tu y décris qu'ils peuvent être comparés à quatre mois d'âge humain au lieu d'à peine un mois...alors, ils ont besoin de toute cette énergie. Je ne suis donc pas surpris.

-Ouais...je ne devrais pas être surprise moi non plus! La faim n'est-elle pas ce qui importe le plus pour un wraith? dit Sara d'un ton un peu sarcastique. Mais pour être juste, je dois dire qu'il en est de même pour un bébé humain. Le mécanisme de la faim est ce qui les pousse à attirer l'attention en pleurant pour remplir leur estomac vide, assurant ainsi leur survie.

Elle fit une pause et observa les bébés boire le lait maternel avec une voracité qui faisait froncer leur petit front et plisser leur nez tout mignon.

-Sans votre invention étonnante, je ne pourrais pas profiter de ces moments, Olivia...avoua-t-elle en levant la tête vers la femelle wraith.

Il fallait bien qu'elle rende à César ce qui était à César!

(Sara avait dit à la gardienne dès le début qu'elle avait besoin de la nommer, la renseignant sur le nom qu'elle lui avait choisi, vu que l'autre refusait de dévoiler le sien. Olivia n'avait pas du tout semblé offusquée)

Au compliment fait par la Compagne, la femelle wraith inclina simplement la tête en fermant brièvement ses yeux, son regard aux traits calmes et illisibles mettant tout de même toujours Sara mal à l'aise.

Olivia parlait peu, et quand c'était strictement nécessaire. La plupart du temps elle se tenait loin de Sara Sheppard, comme si elle respectait son aversion.

La veille, Sara avait eu une conversation avec Mathob et Morya, leur demandant si elles faisaient confiance à cette wraith face à ses enfants?

C'est Mathob qui avait répondu en lui affirmant que sur son ancienne ruche, la gardienne avait magistralement bien pris soin et élevé les jeunes wraith, mais que sa compétence évidemment se montrait surtout quand ils s'agissait d'enfants plus vieux. Elle semblait avoir un sens de la justice et une autorité naturelle. Mathob n'avait jamais vu aucun jeune wraith résister ou se rebeller contre l'ascendant dominant de cette gardienne! Pourtant, en dehors des enfants sous sa garde, la femelle wraith se montrait très discrète et soumise face aux adultes.

Sara avait pourtant des réserves quant au côté affectif d'Olivia...bien évidemment, elle semblait incapable de démontrer de l'amour ni même de l'affection aux jumeaux. Mathob lui répondit que Morya et elle-même étaient là pour ça et que la Compagne ne devait pas oublier que les dons de la gardienne seraient très utiles quand les jumeaux seraient plus vieux.

Pour le moment, Sara n'avait jamais vu Olivia voir aux besoins plutôt humains des bébés, tel que changer les couches. L'odeur des selles, conséquente au lait maternel, semblait plutôt offenser les sens fragiles (narines et fentes faciales) des wraith. La jeune femme s'en était rendu compte quand elle devait faire cette tâche en présence de Todd qui se retournait, semblant retenir sa respiration...ce qui avait bien fait rire Sara!

Heureusement que Morya et Mathob se débrouillaient bien pour ces tâches, ainsi que pour bercer et donner de la tendresse aux petits!

Elle décida cependant de faire preuve de bonne volonté, de faire appel à «l'expérience» de la gardienne wraith.

-Je me demande combien de temps je vais devoir allaiter...après tout, je devrai bientôt me remettre au travail au laboratoire...dit-elle. Pensez-vous que les jumeaux vont pouvoir bientôt commencer à ingurgiter de la nourriture humaine, Olivia? demanda-t-elle en tournant son regard sur les traits mornes et indéchiffrables de la femelle wraith.

Cette dernière sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis répondit de sa voix douce et métallique:

-Je dois avouer mon ignorance dans ce domaine, Compagne. Dès le moment où un jeune wraith m'est confié, c'est qu'il est assez mûr pour avoir été retiré des cocons de maturation et sevré du nectar royal.

Sara était stupéfaite d'en apprendre un peu plus au sujet de la croissance des tous jeunes wraith dans les cocons! Cela ressemblait étrangement à ce qui se passait dans une ruche d'abeilles...

-Dès lors, je m'occupe de leur procurer leur nourriture quotidienne et de voir à leur éducation, continua Olivia. Mais en ce qui concerne la progéniture du Commandant, ils sont si jeunes...et à moitié humains. Je ne saurais vous préciser le moment où ils pourront se passer de votre mode d'alimentation actuel, pour leur donner des aliments solides.

Sara n'avait jamais entendu Olivia parler si longuement!

Elle la remercia de ses indications, soupirant intérieurement en pensant qu'elle ne pouvait même pas compter les jours la séparant du sevrage de ses bébés.

Elle s'encouragea en se disant que si leur croissance restait tout aussi exceptionnelle, bientôt elle aurait plutôt le souci de les empêcher de ramper et de grimper partout!

La gardienne disparut de sa vue et Sara se demanda si elle n'était pas retournée dans les ombres où à quelque part d'autre pour ressurgir brusquement plus tard, dès que les bébés ou Sara auraient besoin de quelque chose. Mathob s'informa si Sara ou le Maître avaient encore besoin d'elle mais à la réponse négative de Todd, elle sortit pour rejoindre les quartiers communautaires des adorateurs.

_()()()()()_

Restés seuls tous les trois, Sara déposa Declan, qui avait terminé de boire, sur le grand lit. Alexandra, plus paresseuse, s'attardait sur le sein maternel.

Actuellement, Declan était très calme et regardait son père avec le même regard et la même attitude qui caractérisait les jumeaux quand ils étaient près du wraith. Todd ne les prenait rarement, même si Sara l'y encourageait...il disait se sentir maladroit avec eux parce qu'évidemment, de tels minuscules bébés wraith ne s'étaient jamais vus sur une ruche!

Alors il se contentait de les contempler fièrement sans mot dire et comme maintenant, il tendait son gros doigt que le bébé prenait en l'entourant de sa petite main, en mâchouillant parfois le bout avec ses petites dents minuscules et pointues sans que cela ne dérange le moins du monde le grand wraith.

Sara avait remarqué que quand elle était dans les parages ou bien quand ils avaient faim et que leur mère apparaissait dans leur champ de vision, les petits bras et les petites jambes s'agitaient dans une danse de Saint-Guy...les bouches voraces s'ouvraient et poussaient des petits feulements joyeux et impatients et leurs yeux s'éclairaient de joie. Souvent elle en était émerveillée et même bouleversée...mais parfois, cela l'exaspérait parce qu'elle se sentait comme un garde-manger pour eux.

Mais l'attitude des bébés envers leur géniteur était toujours la même...lorsque ces échanges avaient lieu entre enfants et père, les bébés se calmaient curieusement. Pas de geste agités de leurs membres ou même un seul petit cri! Les jumeaux étaient étonnamment calmes, regardant leur géniteur avec une sorte de stupeur qui faisait briller leurs grands yeux, aussi intenses que ceux de Todd. Les petits visages étaient augustes et concentrés et elle sentait qu'elle était en quelque sorte exclue d'une communication mentale qui ne devait exister qu'entre wraith juvéniles et leur sénior!

Elle devait pourtant bien accepter cette différence, cette particularité de ses enfants qui étaient à demi-wraith, mais peu importe. Elle n'aimait pas tellement se sentir à part et constater que l'attitude de ses enfants étaient extraordinairement différente quand le grand Commandant se penchait comme maintenant sur un de ses jumeaux et plongeait son regard impénétrable dans celui si innocent mais tranquille de sa progéniture.

Declan ne bougeait plus du tout, hypnotisé...mais pas apeuré le moins du monde non plus. Il y avait même dans son regard une grande sagesse et une sorte de fierté. Toute l'attitude de son petit corps était sereine, immobile et tellement...alienne!

Todd passait maintenant son doigt sur la chevelure hirsute et argentée de sa petite tête. Le bébé ouvrit grand les yeux, puis à son tour tendit brusquement une petite main, voulant lui aussi toucher la crinière paternelle.

-Cela irait mieux si tu le prenais, dit Sara pour l'encourager encore une fois.

Todd prit son fils mais cette fois-ci dans ses deux bras. Puis il cala le petit garçon, bien assis sur ses genoux pour permettre au petit garçon de toucher, fasciné, une longue mèche ébouriffée de la tignasse de Todd. Il ne tira pas comme un bébé humain l'aurait fait. Il passa plutôt les doigts de sa main écartée dans les cheveux, semblant tenter de les comparer à la consistance, la douceur et la couleur des siens. Todd éclata d'un petit rire orgueilleux et amusé.

Alex bougea et Sara ramena son attention sur sa fille qui avait lâché le sein maternel et semblait réclamer son attention. La petite fille lui sourit et fit un «aaaahhh» de contentement. Sara la serra contre elle, sa petite tête contre son épaule et se leva pour la promener.

Todd sembla sortir de sa contemplation et dit soudain:

-Il faut que je retourne sur ce satellite encore une fois. Je serai absent quelques heures...à mon retour, nous pourrons si tu le souhaites et que tu te sens bien, aller tous deux travailler au laboratoire.

Sara fut contente de pouvoir reprendre son travail sur la génothérapie...

Quelque chose clochait cependant. Todd n'en finissait pas de passer une bonne partie de ses journées sur ce satellite de Orth...elle y avait réfléchi et elle croyait avoir une petite idée de ce qui s'y passait peut-être!

Elle appela Morya qu'elle entendait bouger dans le salon de leurs appartements pour demander à la jeune adoratrice de ramener les bébés dans la petite chambre où était installé leurs berceaux.

_()()()()()_

Une fois seule avec Todd, elle décida de risquer, malgré son appréhension, _la_ question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis belle lurette.

Le wraith était en train de mettre ses bottes.

Bon, normalement elle ne se mêlait pas des politiques et affaires des wraith mais ces visites fréquentes du Commandant wraith commençaient à être plus qu'intrigantes. C'était risqué pourtant de le questionner, car Todd ne lui répondrait peut-être pas franchement...ou bien il ferait comme avec tout sujet dont il ne voulait pas lui révéler entièrement le contenu: il louvoierait, lui dirait des phrases creuses et mystérieuses, ne lui révélant qu'une parcelle de la vérité.

Elle détestait ce qu'elle allait dire, mais il lui fallait savoir! Cette partie de leur vie, ils l'avaient vécu _tous les deux_ ensemble, sur des niveaux bien différents pourtant...

Et puis elle se disait aussi qu'après cette cérémonie spéciale qui avait révélée à tous les wraith de l'alliance que Sara était maintenant la _Kakesh_ du Commandant, il lui ferait peut-être assez confiance pour lui confier ce qu'il se passait.

-J'avais une question pour toi, commença-t-elle, fermant tout de suite son esprit pour que le wraith ne s'y infiltre pas pour voir ce qui inquiétait sa Compagne.

-Je suis attendu à la baie des darts, grogna Todd, comme s'il savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ne lui plairait pas.

-Je sais. Mais on doit en parler, Todd... tu sais, j'entends murmurer les adorateurs...je ressens aussi la nervosité de tes sous-officiers. Nous sommes depuis plusieurs jours dans un secteur dangereux, aux confins d'un territoire qui n'appartient pas aux tiens. Je sais que plus tes ruches restent ici, plus c'est périlleux! Tu ne garderais certainement pas toute ta flotte ici sans une bonne raison! J'ai cru d'abord que tu devais négocier un élargissement de ton alliance en y annexant d'autres ruches, mais ça se serait déjà conclus si c'était le cas..._n'est-ce-pas?_

Un simple grognement réticent fut sa réponse. Elle continua:

-Alors...je me suis dit que cela avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec la super-chasse que ceux de ton espèce, mais surtout Atlantis et leurs alliés mènent pour retrouver ces rebelles genii? Et je crois...non. Je suis _**certaine **_que tu as découvert où se cachait Kolya!

Si Todd aurait été le type à jurer, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait définitivement!

Sara était maligne, beaucoup trop intelligente et d'une telle finesse perceptive! Il l'avait oublié semble-t-il...

Et elle semblait prendre avantage de son nouveau statut de Kakesh et non plus simplement de simple Compagne, croyant que Todd lui en confierait plus sur ce qui se passait dans son alliance. Elle savait pourtant que ce ne serait jamais le cas et elle pouvait vivre avec ça...mais dans ce cas particulier, elle se sentait le droit de demander ce qui se passait!

Il sembla se passer une éternité alors que Sara surveillait le visage impassible du wraith qui réfléchissait.

_Devait-il lui faire confiance? _se demandait Todd._ Saurait-elle comprendre que le besoin de vengeance était bien plus immense chez l'espèce wraith que pour les humains?_

Elle rejetait maintenant cette époque de sa vie, elle qui avait nourri une grande haine pour Kolya...mais après tout ce temps passé, Sara n'avait pas oublié mais avait repoussé cette période dans le fin fond tout noir de son esprit...un coin hideux où elle ne voulait plus jamais aller!

Le wraith se décida. Peu importe ce qu'elle en penserait ou bien si elle essaierait de l'influencer, il resterait inébranlable, inflexible. Mais elle avait le droit de savoir! Elle avait souffert aux mains de ce scélérat elle aussi:

Todd s'avança vers elle, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à même pas un mètre d'elle.

-Je l'ai capturé, Sara...**_il_** est enfin entre mes mains!

C'était une bombe.

Sara savait bien qui était «il». Mais si elle s'était attendu à ce que ce soit bel et bien le genii que Todd recherchait ardemment et plus spécifiquement depuis plusieurs jours, elle ne s'était tout de même pas attendu à ce que Kolya soit _déjà_ entre les mains du wraith!

Stupéfaite que Todd accepte de lui répondre si ouvertement, si brutalement, la bouche de Sara resta ouverte pendant un bon moment, ses yeux agrandis à la fois d'étonnement et d'effroi.

Et elle comprit à son utilisation du temps présent que Kolya n'était pas mort...mais qu'il n'était sûrement pas non plus en excellente condition!

-_Oh seigneur...!_ murmura-t-elle, détestant maintenant le seul fait qu'elle ait posé cette question...et aussi le fait que Todd se soit montré si franc.

-Euh...ok, dit-elle lentement en tentant d'absorber ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Donc, tu as capturé Kolya...et je parie que tu n'as pas l'intention de le remettre entre les mains d'Atlantis?

C'était plus une constatation vraiment qu'une question. Et le visage hermétiquement fermé du wraith lui disait ô combien absurde même était sa question!

-Souviens-toi Sara...gronda le wraith, se penchant comme une tour imposante au-dessus d'elle. Rappelles-toi la haine que tu ressentais pour lui alors que je devais te torturer pour faire pression sur ton frère et tes amis d'Atlantis. Aurais-tu oublié, Sara...ta colère, ton désespoir?

Elle cligna des yeux, soudain confrontée. Elle se contenta de hocher négativement sa tête, très vite. Todd ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de dire quelque chose et continua de sa voix tremblante de colère:

-Non. Et moi je l'ai vu. Lorsque je prenais tes années, me nourrissait de toi, j'ai senti ta rage, ta haine de cet humain! Elle était si démesurée, si violente qu'elle surpassait même ta peur de mourir! Alors maintenant imagines...pendant de trop nombreuses années, lui et ses semblables m'ont privé de ma liberté...de nourriture, d'espoir, du lien télépathique avec mes pairs...de mon pouvoir parmi les miens! De ma reine...pendant des dizaines et des dizaines d'années, je n'ai point vu la lumière, l'espace, les astres...je n'ai pas foulé le sol d'une ruche! Alors...multiplies par cent ma haine de cet humain immonde et essaies de comprendre _**pourquoi **_je ne remettrai jamais ce _déchet _aux mains de Sheppard ou des genii!

Sara se sentit soudain écrasée par tant de sentiments qui se bousculaient dans son coeur. Sa haine de cet individu, revenant en vague des confins d'un petit tiroir habilement caché dans son esprit fit soudain remonter la bile dans sa gorge, menaçant de la brûler. Elle faillit en suffoquer.

Ensuite une autre vague mais de pitié cette fois-ci, monta en elle à la pensée de _tout_ ce que le wraith avait enduré...mais elle ravala cette émotion de compassion pour son Compagnon, parce que Todd ne l'aurait jamais tolérée! Elle ne put que soudainement se jeter dans ses bras, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque et le serrant convulsivement, enfouissant sa tête au creux de son cou.

-Crois-moi...je comprends, amour! dit la voix douce de la jeune femme, étouffée par sa bouche collée tout contre le cuir du collet d'uniforme.

Elle sentait le grand corps trembler de rage. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de le convaincre de remettre Kolya aux atlantes..._mais dans quel état était-il, s'il n'était pas encore mort? se disait-elle. Qu'est-ce que Todd lui avait fait? Et...voulait-elle vraiment savoir...?_

Elle se recula un peu, tenta une dernière question, même si la nausée montait en elle à la pensée même de la poser:

-Que vas-tu faire de lui?

Sa bouche prit un pli mince et cruel. Todd ne parla point pendant quelques seconde...puis il abaissait des yeux froids et sans pitié sur elle.

-Je dois savoir si les informations que je lui ai extirpées au sujet d'autres bases abritant sur les rebelles genii sont véridiques...ensuite, je vais exterminer une fois pour toute celui qui a osé capturer et se servir d'un wraith!

Elle n'avait qu'elle à blâmer d'avoir posé cette question. Un long frisson passa dans tout son corps à la pensée de ce qu'il avait sûrement fait à l'ex-leader genii...et aussi à la torture qu'il allait encore lui faire subir.

Une partie d'elle était satisfaite pourtant que le renégat souffre...cette partie en elle, cruelle et réclamant justice applaudissait même!

Mais une autre partie d'elle se sentait contrariée. Tout aurait été si simple si son frère et les atlantes avaient trouvé Kolya _avant_ Todd et l'auraient remis à leurs alliés genii!

Todd sembla lire en elle et grogna soudain, entre la colère et le mécontentement.

-Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir...tu peux pardonner à cet humain, Sara Sheppard?

Sa voix était à la fois empreinte de rage et de déception envers elle. Comprendre la nature humaine était au-delà de sa portée!

-_**Jamais!**_ répondit Sara d'une voix véhémente. _Jamais_ je ne vais pardonner, ni même oublier! Mais comment t'expliquer? La haine, Todd...prend tellement d'énergie! Elle vous gruge en-dedans...elle va détruire celui ou celle qui se donne entièrement à elle, lui voler le plus beau de sa vie. Et moi je ne veux pas permettre à Kolya de gagner encore une fois...il ne le mérite pas! glapit-elle avec mépris.

-Au contraire de vous humains, le besoin de se venger, de réclamer rétribution des torts qui lui ont été porté, rend un wraith plus fort! Il a besoin d'assouvir sa vengeance s'il veut évoluer, tourner le dos à son passé, progresser enfin.

Sara soupira. Ce n'était pas du tout la conversation qu'elle avait désiré avoir. Même si elle comprenait profondément Todd, elle ne reconnaissait plus le wraith au regard halluciné, plein de haine, aux yeux furieux qui lui faisait maintenant face.

Elle eut soudain peur...et elle n'avait ni le temps ni l'énergie de trouver les mots qui le frapperaient et lui feraient comprendre son côté du problème.

Elle prit donc la grande main du wraith et la posa sur son front.

-Fouilles mon esprit. Je veux bien ouvrir pour toi un endroit enfoui profondément en moi, même si cela me fout la trouille...parce que pendant longtemps, j'ai eu peur que tout cela me rende si malade alors, j'ai simplement occulté toute cette page horrible de ma vie pour me concentrer sur le présent et l'avenir...tu vas comprendre. Mais promets-moi, Todd. Je veux comprendre moi aussi alors une fois que j'aurai fini de te montrer, montres-moi à ton tour tout ce que tu as subi...et pourquoi ta haine et ta colère ne peuvent s'éteindre que si tu extermines _toi-même_ Kolya!

Étonné, Todd hocha finalement sa tête et posa ses mains sur les joues de sa Compagne, plongeant ses yeux vert-ambré dans les yeux verts de la jeune femme.

Même si Todd se montra le plus délicat possible, Sara faillit détourner la tête, tant sa fouille était gênante et profonde. Mais les deux grandes mains encastrant son visage l'en empêchèrent. C'était sa frayeur qui la rendait réticente à ouvrir ce coin hideux de son esprit et lui retournait l'estomac. Mais elle rassembla toutes ses forces et sa volonté et laissa les sentiments, les souvenirs refluer vers le devant de son esprit:

Et Todd put alors lire en elle...

_«Une jeune femme, fière et pleine à la fois de hâte et d'appréhension, arrivant de sa planète lointaine dans la galaxie de Pégase...plus précisément sur la cité flottante des Anciens, prête à confronter l'aventure et le défi, promis tous deux par la découverte d'une nouvelle galaxie...un frère à la fois réticent et content de la voir...de nouveaux amis, mais aussi des ennemis redoutables!_

…_.Un jeune lieutenant effronté, sans peur, avec une peau sombre et un grand sourire un peu arrogant. Il fait une cour effrénée à cette beauté qui le subjugue...la jeune femme le repousse d'une façon moqueuse et condescendante, ne voulant pas s'attacher à un autre membre d'Atlantis, surtout pas un militaire! Mais il revient à la charge et finit par gagner son coeur...elle se laisse séduire par son charme et son côté frondeur...c'est un jour la passion folle qui les emporte tous deux dans un tourbillon amoureux...la vie s'écoule doucement, traversée parfois par les secousses du danger face aux combats contre les wraith et toute autre surprise que peut receler la cité d'Atlantis et les mondes humains visités._

_Puis un jour, la rencontre avec les sournois genii et le pire de tous, Kolya, qui attaque la cité des Anciens...les Lantéens combattent déjà un début de tempête qui risque de détruire Atlantis mais le chef genii n'en a cure et prend en otage Sara Sheppard et le jeune lieutenant à qui elle est maintenant fiancée. Sheppard et les autres doivent se rendre...mais une fois que les armes sont déposées, le leader genii s'avance et saisissant l'arme à son ceinturon, tire directement dans la tête du jeune marine, en face de Sara Sheppard. Pour rien. Juste pour asseoir son autorité, par pure cruauté!_

_Une partie du cerveau du jeune lieutenant se répand, ainsi que du sang, sur la veste de la jeune femme qui ouvre la bouche sur un hurlement silencieux qu'elle est incapable de pousser. Elle se précipite soudain sur l'arme d'un des soldats genii et sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, tente de la lui arracher, y réussit et la pointe sur Kolya. Mais le claquement des armes des nombreux soldats de Kolya retentit et les marines se jettent par derrière sur Sara et la désarme, car ils auraient tous aussitôt été la cible des représailles des genii qui détiennent maintenant la cité._

_Sara crie et pleure maintenant, «espèce-de-salaud-tu-vas-payer-je-vais-te-tuer-espèce- d'immonde-brute!» alors qu'on la maintient toujours. Kolya a un rire sarcastique: «Rien de personnel...», dit-il de sa voix glaciale que Todd connaît trop bien! Le cadavre du lieutenant est emporté, sans que la jeune femme ne puisse se recueillir une dernière fois sur lui. Elle serre tellement les dents, isolée aveuglément dans son désespoir, qu'elles grincent alors que ses yeux fous lancent des éclairs de haine vers le leader genii. Ils sont tous emportés vers les prisons du niveau bas d'Atlantis._

_Plus tard...d'autres images. Les atlantes ont réussi à reprendre le contrôle de la cité, mais Kolya s'est enfui. La jeune docteur s'enfonce dans la tristesse et la dépression, se promettant de ne plus aimer, et surtout, surtout de tuer Kolya de ses propres mains si elle le confronte un jour! Grâce à son frère et ses amis, elle sort enfin de la tourmente, mais n'oublie jamais!_

U_n jour, un village récemment cueilli par les wraith les appelle à l'aide sur une planète autrefois contrôlé par les genii. Ils sont, en plus de leur épreuve actuelle, frappés par un autre malheur, une épidémie s'étant répandu surtout parmi leurs enfants. Les codes de sécurité fournis par leurs alliés génii, sous la direction du nouveau leader Ladon Radim, sont sécuritaires apparemment. L'équipe du colonel Sheppard se rend dans le village par la porte des étoiles, mais c'est un piège! Au début, Sheppard et les siens ne savent pas qui leur court après, alors ils fuient mais au dernier moment, Sara est capturée par une sorte de harpon qui l'empêche de sauter par la porte des étoiles. _

_Elle découvre, stupéfaite et son ancienne haine renaissant, qu'il s'agit de Kolya!_

_Todd passe vite sur la suite...il connaît l'emprisonnement de Sara, qui au début ne se doute pas que son compagnon de cellule est celui-là même qui va la torturer sur les ordres de Kolya.  
>Il revit rapidement sa peur, sa douleur lors de son nourrissement sur elle...sa haine vive du leader genii, sa honte et son désespoir de devoir subir cette torture devant les siens. Mais il y a la force surprenante de sa résistance, de sa rage contre leur ennemi commun, toute chose qui a si fortement impressionné son compagnon d'infortune wraith...ce qui l'a décidé à accepter de monter un plan pour s'enfuir avec elle. <em>

_La suite il la connaît, le wraith devant se nourrir d'elle pour prendre des forces pour leur plan, mais lui redonnant toutes ses années à la fin, par honneur et respect. Le retour de Sara sur Atlantis, sa victoire contre le traumatisme...mais sa haine du renégat genii est toujours présente, vive et véhémente, en fait...c'est ce qui la maintient en vie au début!_

_Elle se remet au travail..._

_Les atlantes ne réussissent toutefois pas à retrouver Kolya et ses rebelles. Les populations de Pégase souffrent régulièrement des attaques des rebelles genii et de Kolya à leur tête, ce dernier tentant le tout pour le tout pour reprendre le contrôle, ne s'arrêtant devant rien...torture, meurtres d'hommes, femmes et enfants, car rien ne rebute Kolya...rien n'est trop ignominieux pour lui pour reprendre le pouvoir, et Todd en sait quelque chose!_

_Puis le wraith revient sur Atlantis pour travailler avec les humains de la cité en vue d'exterminer les Réplicateurs, puis de parfaire le vaccin contre la drogue Hoffans._

_Sara Sheppard lutte pour ne pas céder à son attirance envers le wraith qu'elle a surnommé «Todd». Elle refuse d'abord le lien créé par le Cadeau de Vie. Pour affirmer plus profondément sa résistance, elle se fiance même avec le scientifique McKay, qu'elle n'aime cependant pas assez profondément._

_Avec le temps, les sentiments profonds les réunissant, les aventures et mésaventures par lesquelles ils sont tous deux passés, Sara enfouit profondément en elle la haine, les détestables souvenirs de tout ce qui s'est passé lors de l'attaque d'Atlantis par Kolya et ses hommes et aussi lors de son emprisonnement et de sa torture. Le monstre pour elle n'est pas le wraith affamé, mais bel et bien Kolya!...mais quelque chose change en elle, profondément...»._

Todd porta soudain plus attention à ce qui se déroula ensuite. Il voyait bien que tout cela faisait du mal à Sara. Mais elle gardait son esprit accessible pour lui, même si celui-ci «saignait». Elle voulait que Todd la comprenne et le wraith était curieux de savoir _pourquoi_ la haine avait semblé s'émousser, se reculer, se cacher au profit du présent et du futur...

_«Les cauchemars cessent mais pour cela, elle rouvre dans son esprit un tiroir et y range les souvenirs affreux: le cadavre sanglant du jeune homme, affalé sur le sol de la cité au-dessus de laquelle se promènent une tempête menaçante qui ressemble trait pour trait à sa colère refoulée...les populaces torturées et mortes par la faute des génii de Kolya...sa solitude et son désespoir, son effroi et son tourment lorsqu'elle subissait la torture sous la main du wraith sous les yeux froids d'Acastus Kolya. Tout cela la ronge, elle en est physiquement malade..la haine la mange à l'intérieur, elle s'étouffe, n'en peut plus! Et un jour elle décide que le monstre n'en vaut pas la peine...elle écrase la haine, son désir de se venger s'estompe. Elle le déteste toujours ce salaud, mais il ne vaut pas la peine qu'elle se rende encore plus malade, il a déjà pris beaucoup trop de place dans son esprit, dans ses nuits hantées par des rêves cauchemardesques..._

_Puis c'est Todd qui prend toute la place: il les revoit tous les deux sur cette plage, là où elle a pris la décision instinctive de le suivre, de partager sa vie, son lit, de vivre sur sa ruche à ses côtés, d'abandonner son second fiancé cocu, son frère, ses amis, bref son ancienne vie!...défilent ensuite rapidement tout ce qui les a réuni, des épreuves oui, mais de grands bonheurs...elle a accepté d'être le futur de Todd, des wraith...elle porte leurs enfants et accepte la connexion qui se crée entre elle et eux. Elle les met au monde et définitivement, chasse les relents de haine de son passé, car il n'y a maintenant place que pour l'amour et la dévotion envers les jumeaux, tout comme pour les sentiments forts qu'elle ressent pour le Commandant wraith._

_Plus de place dans son coeur pour la rancoeur car la négativité d'une telle émotion briserait le présent...et surtout l'avenir qui se projette devant elle, devant ses enfants, devant le wraith à qui elle vient de faire ses voeux de Kakesh.»_

Tout aussi soudainement que la douleur d'être fouillée mentalement était venu, Sara sortit du chemin obscur et boueux de la haine et des souvenirs habilement camouflés, très très loin dans sa tête. Elle poussa une brusque expiration de soulagement. Tout son corps vacilla, forçant Todd à la retenir par les deux bras.

Elle reprit soudain conscience du monde autour d'elle, des lumières tamisées de leurs quartiers royaux, du bourdonnement calme et rassurant de la ruche, de la chaleur des bras protecteurs du grand wraith contre lequel elle s'était appuyée en haletant pour chercher du support. Elle remit résolument ses yeux dans le regard tendre du wraith.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir cela...dit enfin Todd, comprenant à quel point elle avait été ébranlée par toute la souffrance qu'elle avait dû revivre.

-Ne le sois pas. Je voulais que tu comprennes et j'espère que tu as bien vu _**pourquoi**_ j'ai mis tout ça de côté...pourquoi la vengeance et la haine ne feraient que me détruire et apporter une autre victoire à ce monstre!

Todd était impressionné. Frappé par la force de caractère de Sara, par son raisonnement humain...mais il était aussi déçu par la faiblesse de cette espèce qui devait reléguer le plus mauvais et le plus affreux dans le fond de leur esprit pour pouvoir survivre, étouffer la douleur, la colère, la haine...pour ne pas que toutes ces émotions se retournent contre eux et les rendent amers et violents à leur tour, les changeant à jamais.

-Oui, petite humaine...merci de m'avoir montré ouvertement quelque chose que tu voudrais effacer totalement...même si tu sais que ce n'est pas possible!

-Je sais...dit la voix engourdie de la jeune femme. Maintenant, à ton tour de me montrer...

Il avait promit. Mais il était wraith...et montrer ses faiblesses à un égal wraith ne se faisait pas, encore moins à un humain!

Pourtant, leur lien était si fort! Il voulait tant montrer à Sara Sheppard que pour quelqu'un de son espèce, la haine et le besoin de vengeance brûlaient en surface plutôt comme un feu...presque le même qui brûlait dans leurs veines, quand la faim tourmentait leurs corps et qu'il devait l'éteindre pour penser à nouveau clairement.

Il plongea donc ses prunelles vert-doré dans le regard de l'humaine...

Un tourbillon en spirale mena l'esprit de la jeune femme tout en profondeur...

Et soudain, elle vit un côté de son wraith qu'elle n'avait jamais vu! Elle vit le passé, celui du temps des Anciens. Un long frisson secoua son corps tout entier alors que Todd maintenait ses petites mains entre ses grandes mains de wraith, comme pour l'empêcher de sortir du cinérama qui se jouait dans sa tête:

_«Une grande ruche au design désuet, beaucoup plus ancien que celle dans laquelle vivait maintenant la jeune atlante..._

_Un puissant Commandant, grand, fier, son dos bien droit, surveillant par une immense fenêtre les très nombreux vaisseaux-ruches d'une alliance encore plus large que celle du présent. À ses côtés, une reine belle à couper le souffle...sa longue chevelure du même blanc argenté que celle du mâle wraith, mais beaucoup plus longue et bouclée...et quand dans les souvenirs de Todd elle tourne son visage vers Sara, des yeux en amandes verts océan regardent sans la voir la jeune terrienne, une bouche aux lèvres rouges et minces découvrant des dents acérées._

_Les sentiments du Commandant ancien envers sa reine sont largement étalés dans son esprit: sa dévotion, sa fierté immense de servir une créature si sage, d'une vive intelligence et d'une cruauté, d'une audace égale à celles de l'Aîné. Leur force et leur ferveur mutuelles sont vouées entièrement à leur espèce, au but commun de vaincre leurs ennemis. Il y a une connexion si intense entre le mâle et la femelle wraith qui était sa souveraine, que Sara ressent soudain une jalousie mordante, une envie telle qu'elle est sur le point de briser la connexion. _

_Mais elle veut tant savoir, alors elle reste..._

_Le Commandant part en mission sous les ordres de sa reine. __Sa tâche est d'explorer en solitaire avec un dart une planète étrangère...mais soudain, le dart est attaqué par une civilisation dont aucune faction wraith ne soupçonnait l'avancée technologique... une sorte de bazooka fait s'écraser, malgré les habiletés de pilotage du wraith, le petit vaisseau._

_Le Commandant est maintenant au sol, grièvement blessé. Il a négligé de se nourrir depuis quelques jours, concentré sur les manoeuvres de guerre pour vaincre le reste des arrogants Anciens vaincus d'Atlantis cachés à quelque part, peut-être sur le monde qu'il était venu explorer. _

_Un petit groupe de soldats portant des uniformes inconnus de lui trouve les restes de son dart. Alerté, le wraith presse un bouton d'autodestruction sur le bracelet de son poignet, mais trop tard! Son doigt s'engourdit en même temps que le reste de son corps sombre dans l'inconscience, paralysé par une arme semblable aux lances paralysantes de son espèce._

_Son réveil brutal...une douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine, là où il été blessé. Il se découvre dans l'humidité et entre les murs sombres d'une cellule carrée, inconnue._

_...il essaie désespérément de communiquer mentalement avec ses frères sur sa ruche, mais en vain. Ils sont sûrement bien loin maintenant!_

_Les jours qui suivent, des gardes silencieux vont et viennent, gardant sa cellule; un chef se présente comme étant le leader d'un peuple appelé «Genii» et se met à le questionner, cherchant de l'information._

_Le Commandant wraith tient bon au début. Il demeure muet, digne, fixant avec force et condescendance son regard sur les humains qui cachent plus ou moins bien leur peur...cela malgré la douleur de sa blessure qui finit par guérir. Mais très lentement, faute de nourriture...cette douleur-là aussi le gruge, un peu seulement._

_Au début la faim est endurable, mais déplaisante...de voir tant de nourriture se promener devant sa prison attise sa faim. Mais il demeure imposant, ce wraith...il résiste en gardant son regard hautain et impassible. Il ne dit mot, se contentant de gronder et de siffler en forme de menace._

_Sara voit l'ancien Todd, celui qu'elle n'a pas connu, ou si peu._

_Son immense sentiment de supériorité, l'arrogance et le mépris avec lequel il regarde ces humains qui ont **osé** le capturer et l'emprisonner! Ce wraith impressionnant, terrifiant et dédaigneux lui fait fortement penser à «Steve»: _

_(le wraith capturé la première année par l'équipe des terriens qui se sont installés dans l'ancienne cité d'Atlantis. Sara avait rencontré le prisonnier wraith dans le cadre de ses études anthropologiques et n'en avait pas tiré grand chose! Elle avait revu toutes les vidéos, se rappelant le sentiment d'omnipotence, l'orgueil, la domination et surtout la faim dans le regard du superbe mais tragiquement terrifiant wraith. Les atlantes avaient fini, sous les instances des Hoffans qui avaient fabriqué une drogue étonnante, par empoisonner leur prisonnier, qui de toute façon aurait fini par mourir de faim.)_

_Le Commandant wraith a toute la superbe, la morgue et le côté hautain de ces prédateurs qui se pensent une espèce meilleure et plus intelligente, lorsqu'il regarde les genii et surtout le chef des ravisseurs._

_Les jours passent lentement, inexorablement._

_Leur prisonnier ne cédant pas, les genii décident de le torturer. Il le paralyse une autre fois et le transporte dans une autre salle qui sert apparemment pour les exercices de tirs. On l'attache solidement et quand il se réveille, il ne peut ni bouger et pas même s'échapper, car il est trop affaibli par la faim._

_Il subit des tirs d'arbalètes bien placés à des endroits où il n'y a pas danger d'atteindre des organes vitaux...les plaies se guérissent, même si c'est très lentement._

_Le manège dure des jours, mais le wraith subit le tout sans un mot, à peine un grognement de douleur de temps à autre._

_Le chef décide finalement de lui conserver la vie pour un tout autre usage. On amène un jour dans sa cellule un homme très âgé et malade qui n'en a apparemment pas pour très longtemps à vivre. Ce n'est apparemment pas une exécution, plutôt une expérience! Le wraith le vide avidement, même si la force vitale de cet humain est insignifiante et ne suffit pas à guérir même toutes les cicatrices infligées à son corps par les blessures des flèches. Peu importe! Il a pu manger. Puis les genii s'en vont...et le laissent croupir dans sa prison pendant des semaines sans le nourrir._

_Il perd espoir...sa reine lui manque ainsi que le lien communautaire avec ses frères, le nourrissement fourni par sa ruche. Il se morfond mais tient bon...il ne faillira pas, ne révèlera rien, ne laissera pas sa fierté mordre la poussière!_

_Mais le temps passe...imperturbable, inébranlable, mortellement ennuyeux._

_D'autres maîtres genii reprennent le travail laissé par les précédents...soit relevé de leurs fonctions, morts ou trop vieux et malades pour continuer d'assurer le leadership des troupes de genii sur cette planète perdue. _

_On invente de nouvelles tortures pour le wraith: quand on a besoin «d'interroger» un ennemi ou même un dissident parmi le peuple genii, l'humain est amené devant le leader et conduit aux fins fonds de ces prisons inconnus du reste des genii. L'individu est torturé, servant de nourriture au wraith jusqu'à ce que des coups de fouet l'arrêtent, lui en donnant à peine pour survivre."_

Sara revivait maintenant péniblement toute l'horreur que le wraith avait subie. Elle connaissait soudain dans son estomac la même faim lancinante, la soif dévorante, le besoin affreux de force vitale...elle la sentait sur sa langue alors que le wraith respirait l'odeur, la saveur de l'humain qui lui était apporté. Elle goûtait même le désespoir et la peur de la créature effrayée sur laquelle la main avide du wraith se posait, déchirant la peau de sa poitrine alors qu'il puisait enfin le nectar de quelques années avant qu'un coup violent ne frappe son dos et ses bras, que les brutes genii le saisissent et le fassent reculer. Son gosier sec n'était qu'à peine désaltéré par le peu de vie qu'il avait pu prendre!

Et elle voyait un des leaders tenter des expériences plus avilissantes:

Combien de temps cela prendrait-il avant qu'un jeune humain perde une dizaine d'années? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne se remette assez pour subir une autre ponction?

C'est comme ça qu'ils avaient découvert qu'un délai de trois heures était nécessaire comme pause entre les ponctions.

Elle voyait les rires gras et sans compassion des hommes se moquer à la fois de la victime humaine et du wraith affamé...les paris que les soldats prenaient sur la survie de l'humain, sur le nombre de ponctions qu'il pouvait endurer avant de s'écrouler mort. C'était si horrible! Mais elle garda résolument son esprit fixé dans la tentacule mentale la reliant aux souvenirs de Todd...

_«Les jours passaient, sans fin, toujours pareils...sans aucun signe de secours venant de sa reine ni de ses frères wraith. Le désespoir envahit lentement le Commandant wraith qui ne devint plus que l'ombre de lui-même._

_Un autre maître mourut...c'était finalement la seule consolation du wraith. Lui, malgré la souffrance de la faim atroce, perdurait dans cette cellule sale et sombre...mais les humains, faibles et de constitution éphémère, finissaient tous par trépasser!_

_Un nouveau maître prit la direction des troupes militaires genii et de cette prison. C'était Kolya. Et ce fut le pire... _

_Il était plus froid, cruel, dangereusement inventif. _

_Il décida de torturer encore le wraith, voulant savoir précisément combien de tirs d'armes pourraient l'emporter aux portes de la mort. On l'amena encore une fois dans cette salle d'entraînement, sans avoir à le paralyser cette fois-ci tant il était faible. Mais les genii avaient de nouvelles armes, de la nouvelle technologie. Des fusils pas aussi avancés que ceux qu'il découvrit en fréquentant les atlantes, mais tout de même horriblement efficaces. Il servit de cible aux militaires et également à Kolya. Il mordit ses lèvres pour ne pas crier lorsque les balles faisaient des trous un peu partout sur son corps, les plus habiles tireurs évitant soigneusement les organes vitaux mais certains maladroits le blessant sérieusement. Ces fois-là, tout ce que le wraith espérait du fond de sa détresse et de son tourment, était qu'enfin on l'achève, que son existence misérable se termine car s'il ne pouvait revoir sa reine bien-aimée et se nourrir du lien mental avec sa ruche et ses frères, il était perdu, au bord de la folie! Il en appelait intérieurement à toutes les puissances de la galaxie pour que s'achève enfin le calvaire, la torture, mais surtout la faim ignominieuse qui le grugeait de plus en plus._

_C'est à ce moment-là, quand il était presque mort, qu'il se sentait enfin soulagé que sa fin arrive, qu'on apportât un autre être sans défense...quelqu'un qui avait osé contrarier le Maître Kolya probablement. La paume affamée de sa main put enfin s'accrocher à la poitrine de l'humain pour tirer assez de force vitale pour soigner ses blessures...mais pas assez pour le rendre fort, puissant et combatif, pour tenter de fuir cet enfer._

_Il croupissait dans sa cellule, devenu l'ombre de lui-même...pathétique et ayant perdu tout espoir, devenu la risée de ses tourmenteurs._

_De temps à autre il en était tiré pour servir d'instrument de torture à Kolya, pour faire souffrir un ennemi ou bien un prétendu «terroriste» parmi les siens et que le chef genii voulait écarter et écraser. On lui permettait d'à peine s'en nourrir jusqu'à ce que la douleur piquante d'un bâton électrique - ayant remplacé avec le temps les coups de fouet - lui fassent malheureusement lâcher prise._

_Un jour où il était épuisé, étendu misérablement dans sa cage, une jeune prisonnière pleine de vie et de colère se met à crier de rage dans la cellule connexe à la sienne...»_

Sara fit une pause et tout comme Todd tout-à-l'heure, porta une attention spéciale aux émotions qu'avait ressenti le wraith emprisonné à ses côtés, au moment où ils avaient fait connaissance. D'abord elle ne fut pour lui qu'une autre humaine...une source de nourriture dont il avait tant envie, surtout lorsqu'il sentit sa force, son courage, sa folie et aussi sa détresse et sa peur. Mais aussi son fol espoir que ses amis viendraient la délivrer, la faire sortir d'ici!

Au fur et à mesure de leurs discussions entre les deux cellules annexes, malgré le fait que Todd se nourrissait petit à petit d'elle, forcé de la torturer à cause de sa faim et de Kolya, le wraith avait réalisé que cette humaine était spéciale, pas comme les autres...et elle força son respect.

_«...cette femelle humaine avait une force vitale délicieuse, mais il devint réticent à la torturer...parce qu'elle haïssait tout autant Kolya que lui, pour une raison qui lui fut d'abord obscure. _

_Puis elle eut l'idée folle de lui offrir une alliance entre leurs deux espèces si différentes et opposées...elle sentit le mépris et l'incrédulité du wraith, puis l'idée fit du chemin finalement dans son esprit et c'est à ce moment que leur but commun lui apparut, qu'il décida de cesser de puiser sa force vitale, malgré cette horrible faim; il réussirait soit à s'enfuir avec elle, ou bien mourrait en essayant, regagnant toutefois son honneur et sa liberté!_

_La suite se déroula très vite. Lorsque les soldats genii vinrent chercher le wraith pour l'emmener dans la salle de torture, elle sentit la honte du Commandant qui n'était plus à leurs yeux une menace...il était devenu une créature pathétique, faible, éternellement affamé, vivant des miettes que Kolya voulait bien lui jeter de temps à autre...un esclave qui torturait les humains que le genii choisissait. _

_L'humaine lui avait soudainement apporté une lueur d'espoir. Cette force en elle l'avait poussé à vouloir se lever debout et défier son destin misérable._

_Enfin sortis de l'enfer, alors que Sara Sheppard l'avait fait déposer sur une planète lointaine munie toutefois d'une porte des étoiles, le wraith avait finalement senti le souffle du vent se levant, seul témoin de l'envol du petit jumper des humains. _

_Il avait levé la tête et accueilli avec allégresse et soulagement le son gémissant d'un dart qui vint le cueillir, après qu'il eut réussit à envoyer un signal supspatial à la plus proche ruche wraith._

_Des mois avaient passé, presqu'un an..._

_Le wraith avait dû vaincre la méfiance de ces nouveaux compagnons wraith, cette ruche lui étant inconnue car sa propre alliance, semble-t-il, avait été détruite et sa reine tuée. Il avait dû se faire secret sur son passé, humble dans son désir d'intégrer la vie de son nouveau foyer, hypocrite et sournois pour cacher son agenda secret de reprendre le pouvoir totalement._

_Sara sentit le souffle de toutes ses pensées et ses émotions alors que Todd avait dû intriguer, se faire des alliés parmi ses frères, mais tout en se faisant des ennemis bien sûr. Il avait au début lentement monté en grade, acceptant d'ennuyantes missions de subalternes, s'inclinant bas et obéissant aux ordres déplaisants d'une reine étrangère, trop vaine et égocentrique qui ne recherchait que son propre bien et non celui de ses frères wraith et de leur ruche. _

_Il avait dû accepter mille tâches dégradantes, se plier aux volontés de ses supérieurs et rager intérieurement de la perte de tout son pouvoir, de ses années en tant que grand Commandant d'une grande alliance. Tout cela était du passé! Pour réussir à atteindre le rang de tête de cette faction, à regagner sa position de haut Commandant, il devait tout subir et ravaler la colère et la haine contre l'humain Kolya qu'il décida de pourchasser bien plus tard pour le tuer impitoyablement._

_Le jour vint où il gagna la confiance totale et les faveurs de la reine. Même s'il l'abhorrait secrètement, il devint son conseiller favori et sentit qu'elle le pressentait comme prochain partenaire pour son cycle reproducteur déjà amorcé. Todd défia ouvertement le Commandant de la ruche, favori actuel de la souveraine._

_Le duel eut lieu, ce commandant étant aussi fort que Todd lui-même; le combat avec sabres fut ardu et dura longuement, sous la présence de tous les hauts officiers et de la reine._

_C'était le pouvoir ou la mort! Todd acceptait d'ores et déjà son destin. __Pour son bonheur, il fut le vainqueur. La tête du commandant vaincu fut séparée de son corps par le sabre du nouveau Commandant qui s'inclina profondément devant la reine qui ne broncha même pas à la perte de son ancien compagnon._

_Todd et la reine devinrent partenaires et s'accouplèrent, même si le mâle wraith détestait la souveraine qui avait le dernier mot en tout pour le contrôle de leur alliance._

_Sa façon de régner et de diriger était déplorable! Todd eut du mal à redresser les défaillances de leur alliance, à la faire progresser. Il était toujours empli de haine et voulait assouvir sa vengeance, mais il n'en avait pas le temps. _

_En quelques mois, la reine prit de si mauvaises décisions que Todd se rallia habilement la plupart des officiers de la ruche et décida de faire un coup d'état._

_Il assassina lui-même la reine pendant la période de faiblesse où son cycle procréait. _

_Il dût se confronter à de l'opposition mais il réussit à prendre le pouvoir total en prouvant ses capacités de commandant, en s'alliant l'aide d'un jeune subalterne loyal et vaillant qui allait devenir son Second actuel. Il dût cependant se battre contre des rivaux, les autres commandants des autres ruches de l'alliance...mais il les mit tous à genoux, les sommant de se rendre ou bien de mourir. Seulement deux lui jurèrent fidélité et il tua de ses propres mains les quatre autres._

_C'est à ce moment que Todd refit son apparition dans la vie de Sara et des atlantes._

_Mais ce que la jeune femme voulait tant comprendre arriva enfin. Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps pour aller pourchasser celui qui avait torturé Todd, lui avait fait perdre tant d'années? La haine, le besoin de revanche ne s'estompaient pas dans l'esprit wraith, découvrait-elle...la haine restait latente, patiente alors que le wraith reconquérait sa propre alliance. Puis il noua avec lenteur et persévérance des liens avec les atlantes, attendit sagement que sa Compagne humaine actuelle lui tombe dans les bras, mûre pour un lien toujours plus fort..._

_Mais à quelque part le besoin de vengeance était toujours là et rendait Todd encore plus fort. De tout ce qu'il avait appris parmi les genii lorsqu'il était prisonnier, du bon mais encore plus du mauvais, des cruels et opportunistes genii mais également des pauvres victimes humaines, Todd s'en était retrouvé grandi, changé à jamais...il avait connu une autre perspective des humains mais il la cacha soigneusement aux siens, pour ne pas être taxé de «faible». Il se servit de la connaissance comme arme, de son intelligence extraordinaire, de tout ce qu'il avait observé patiemment pendant des années._

_Et c'est aussi le feu de la haine et le souvenir brûlant d'une faim qu'il ne voulait plus jamais connaître qui le décidèrent à envisager une alliance avec les atlantes et même un jour, de servir de cobaye à la thérapie génique de l'humain Becket pour tenter de surmonter la faiblesse des wraith, d'avoir la main haute sur toutes les autres factions._

_Au lieu de détruire le Commandant wraith, Sara découvrait que sa haine de Kolya, son besoin de se venger et d'en finir enfin était au contraire une force qui le poussait à avancer, parce qu'il voulait mettre littéralement tout cela derrière lui et progresser après s'être débarrassé du genii»_

Encore une fois, le lien se brisa brusquement. Cette fois-ci, ses mains dans les mains du wraith empêchèrent son corps de chanceler. Elle prit une longue inspiration et sursauta alors que tout son être reprenait pied dans la réalité.

Elle fit un sourire à Todd. Il y avait dans ce sourire une immense tendresse mais de la tristesse, malgré sa compréhension totale.

En elle il avait versé en quelques minutes toute son admiration d'elle, puis sa dévotion et son affection...mais également des sentiments si aliens, étranges, tenaces, brutaux. Une haine et un immense ressentiment de vengeance encore inassouvie. Elle avait été, en plus de la recherche du pouvoir, le moteur derrière la volonté de Todd de s'en sortir pour regagner le rang de Chef Suprême qu'il occupait maintenant.

Elle poussa une longue expiration basse.

_-Oh seigneur..._dit-elle, tentant de faire taire ses émotions de pitié et de compassion envers Todd, parce que le wraith n'allait certainement pas le supporter. Au contraire elle ressentait des sentiments d'admiration pour son courage et sa ténacité, ainsi que son hallucinante intelligence. À la place du wraith elle serait devenue folle pendant cette longue et pénible incarcération, loin du nourrissement de la ruche et des siens! Les violentes émotions de haine et de vengeance lui étaient malheureusement trop familières en ce qui concernait Kolya. Mais elle venait de comprendre bien plus de l'esprit des wraith dans ce qui venait de se dérouler dans sa tête...elle soupira puis passa une main tendre et amoureuse sur le visage de son Compagnon.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je comprends bien plus maintenant! Même si toute cette intensité et ce besoin d'appliquer ta loi wraith me semblent encore si...discutable!

Todd la lâcha soudainement et se mit à marcher lentement de long en large.

-Je suis Commandant Suprême de cette alliance. Avec le temps, ce besoin de me venger et de tourner la page me ronge tellement que je ne pourrai plus avancer tant que je n'aurai pas réglé mon conflit intérieur. Mais j'ai compris une chose en lisant dans ton esprit, Sara...

Elle attendit en silence, même si ce dernier s'étirait. Todd regardait d'un air distrait la nébuleuse toujours présente devant l'immense fenêtre de leur chambre.

-Je ne demanderai, n'exigerai rien de toi au sujet de Kolya, dit alors Sara pour remplir le silence qu'elle trouvait pénible. Je n'en ai pas le droit...pas après avoir vu tout ce que tu as subi, et combien cela t'a changé! Même si moi j'ai décidé de mettre cette haine qui me rongeait de côté, je peux comprendre que ce soit différent pour le wraith que tu es...

Todd se retourna et l'étudia soudain intensément. C'était le genre de regard un peu retors qu'elle lui connaissait quand il l'évaluait, quand il se demandait si cette humaine pourrait comprendre ce qu'il allait dire...et Sara eut soudain peur.

-Viens avec moi! Allons revoir ensemble celui qui nous a tant fait souffrir tous les deux, dit-il d'un ton vibrant.

-Je...que..._QUOI!_ dit Sara, suffoquant soudain.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans sa tête était l'image de son ancien tourmenteur genii, accroupi par terre ou bien cloué à un mur...et Todd reculer son bras vengeur comme une arme, sa main se projetant contre la poitrine du renégat et ce dernier hurlant, terrifié par la souffrance qui l'enveloppait entièrement.

Non...elle n'allait certainement pas en prendre plus! Elle avait déjà dû voir cette horreur alors qu'elle avait elle-même sacrifié un humain pour sauver la vie de celui qu'elle aimait. Mais elle ne revivrait pas cela, même s'il s'agissait de cet ennemi tant détesté!

-Pourquoi es-tu si cruel envers moi? dit-elle alors d'une voix tremblante et déçue.

Le wraith franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient, saisissant sa femelle par la taille et plongeant son regard tranquille et définitif dans le sien.

-Il n'est pas dans mes intentions de faire preuve de cruauté à ton égard, Sara. Je veux simplement t'offrir de tourner la page toi aussi et si tu viens avec moi, que tu affrontes tes peurs, je te permettrai de décider du sort de cet humain. Si en sa présence, ta haine renaît et que tu décides qu'il vaut mieux l'exterminer ici même, alors je le tuerai. Tu ne seras pas obligée de regarder si tu ne le désires pas. Cependant si ce que tu m'as montré par notre connexion, si ton désir de ne _pas_ te laisser manger par cette haine est aussi authentique et te permet de regarder en avant sans laisser le passé prendre le meilleur de toi...alors je me plierai à ton souhait et je remettrai Kolya entre les mains de ton frère et des genii qui le jugeront.

La bouche ouverte d'une Sara stupéfiée, ses yeux bouleversés fixaient le wraith avec incrédulité. Elle se sentait écrasée, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il lui demandait d'être _**le seul juge**_ du sort final de l'être qu'il détestait le plus au monde!

Elle voulut d'abord secouer violemment sa tête pour refuser. Puis elle se dit que c'était la seule chance qu'elle aurait de remettre le criminel entre les mains des atlantes, qui le remettraient ensuite entre celles de son propre peuple.

-Si je viens avec toi et si je décide qu'il vaut mieux le renvoyer chez les genii..._m'en voudras-tu?_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix mordante et sceptique. Me le reprocheras-tu un jour, Todd? Parce que sinon...je ne viens pas! Je ne veux pas avoir éternellement sur les épaules le poids de tes regrets!

Le regard d'abord blessé, puis plein de reproche de Todd lui indiqua qu'elle n'aurait pas dû pousser aussi loin sa réflexion envers la décision spontanée de Todd.

Pourtant le regard du grand wraith redevint tranquille et serein quand il répondit:

_**-Jamais. **_M'as-tu déjà vu revenir sur une de mes décisions, évoquer un quelconque regret ou remords?

-Non, dit doucement la jeune femme d'une voix raffermie.

La force de ce wraith résidait dans son machiavélisme et son esprit rapide et retors, mais aussi dans le fait qu'il assumait toutes ses décisions et la responsabilité de ses paroles, de ses moindres actions. De cela, Sara ne pouvait douter, en ayant été témoin bien des fois dans le passé.

-Mais j'ai peur! avoua-t-elle soudainement, posant ses mains sur la poitrine dure recouverte de cuir sombre.

-Je sais. Mais tu es forte, Sara Sheppard...que décides-tu?

Encore une fois, Todd ne lui laissait pas réellement le temps de réfléchir et de prendre une décision sûre et solide.

Avant de le regretter, elle hocha simplement la tête une seule fois, ajoutant ensuite qu'elle allait prévenir Morya et les autres, puis regarder encore une fois ses bébés assoupis.

Elle voulait aussi revêtir son uniforme de l'équipage d'Atlantis...c'est ainsi qu'elle apparaîtrait devant son ancien tourmenteur genii!

Une fois habillée et prête, elle suivit Todd vers le transporteur qui les mènerait tous deux vers le niveau de la baie des transports, puis hors de la ruche en route vers le lieu inconnu où était détenu Kolya.

Elle frissonna à cette idée...mais elle savait pourtant qu'à quelque part, Todd avait raison. Elle devait déterrer le passé, affronter sa plus grande peur...même si toute cette monstruosité rejaillirait une fois qu'elle ferait face à Kolya, il fallait qu'elle boucle la boucle elle aussi!

Mais une dernière question s'imposait:

-Je veux savoir...comment il se porte? Que lui as-tu...fait? dit la voix timide et étouffée de la jeune femme.

Elle n'osait pas demander franchement _tout_ ce qui c'était passé entre le wraith et Kolya depuis sa capture. Elle hésita encore, appréhendant la vue de quelles sortes de sévices corporels l'attendaient en bas, dans la tourmente de l'ancienne base genii que les wraith de Todd avaient repris.

Mais il était trop tard. Elle avait accepté...et posé une question de trop peut-être.

Todd se retourna et la regarda silencieusement, sans qu'aucun des traits de son visage ne bougent sur le masque solennel qu'il portait maintenant.

- Rien d'autre que ce qu'il m'a fait. dit-il enfin d'une voix mortellement calme.

Et Sara comprit soudain qu'elle découvrirait un être humain souffrant probablement d'une famine avancée...

(à suivre)


	11. Chapter 11

_Renaissance II_

_Chapitre XI_

**_Quelque part sur une petite planète nommée Jhitara..._ **

John Sheppard relaxa en abaissant finalement son P-90, donnant d'un geste du bras la consigne aux membres de son commando de baisser leurs armes également.

À ses côtés, le commandant de la troupe de leurs alliés genii, désigné par Ladon Radim lui-même, fit un signe similaire à ses hommes.

-Je crois pouvoir dire que le nombre total d'otages y est! dit Éloï Tardann, le chef militaire des troupes genii. C'est la troisième place que nous explorons et le compte y est bel et bien. Nous avons retrouvé les 18 otages, même si je déplore que sur la deuxième base, deux d'entre eux soient maintenant des cadavres!

-J'en suis désolé! dit Sheppard, un peu mal à l'aise...

Il ne savait trop quoi dire d'autre mais au moins leur intervention militaire commune avait permis de retrouver les trois bases restantes des rebelles de Kolya et la plupart des otages genii en vie...même si certains étaient dans des états de santé entre moyens et sérieux et que deux malheureux otages soient décédés pendant leur incarcération aux mains des soldats de Kolya.

-Vous aviez dit que nous retrouverions Acastus Kolya, dit soudain la voix de Tardann avec ressentiment. Hors, c'est la troisième et dernière base et nous avons tout retourné à l'envers. Aucune trace de ce scélérat!

-Je vous demande pardon, fit la voix posée de John Sheppard qui tentait désespérément de cacher une irritation montante. _JAMAIS_ il ne vous a été «promis» quoi que ce soit, tant qu'à sa capture dans les coordonnées fournies par notre allié wraith!

L'homme tourna son corps long, mince et son visage rigide vers le colonel, ses lèvres étrécies et ses yeux gris clairs toujours accusateurs:

-Pourtant, votre Monsieur Woolsey nous a laissé miroiter la forte possibilité qu'il s'y trouve! Je dois avouer ma déception, colonel. Votre..._allié wraith_ n'est pas si fiable...en êtes-vous surpris?

John crispa ses poings et serra les dents. Mais il fit tout de même taire Rodney McKay qui était à ses côtés avant qu'il ne parle par un geste ferme de la main, connaissant trop bien son ami qui allait protester et qui dû refermer sa bouche béante.

-Commandant Tardann...notre directeur a peut-être été trop naïf et rapide à affirmer à votre leader Ladon Radim que nous découvririons ce criminel que vous recherchez depuis des années. Mais je ne crois pas que Woolsey lui ait_ promis_ également la capture de Kolya! Tant qu'à notre allié _de temps-à-autre_ wraith, je me doutais croyez-moi, qu'il ne nous tendrait pas notre homme sur un plateau d'argent! Mais rendez-vous quand même à l'évidence qu'il s'agit, fort probablement, des toutes dernières bases rebelles de Kolya et que vous avez récupéré presque tous les otages genii qui avaient été capturés, sans que le wraith ne les emmène avec lui dans ses ruches. Vous avez même récupéré deux de vos vaisseaux! C'est tout de même beaucoup, avouez-le?

L'homme en face de lui prit une minute pendant laquelle son regard pensif garda une parfaite maîtrise de soi, toute militaire.

-Colonel Sheppard. Bien sûr que nous vous sommes reconnaissants et nous nous rendons compte des efforts que vous avez fournis. Nous sommes soulagés, malgré quelques pertes, d'avoir récupéré les otages et nos vaisseaux. Mais notre chef Radim va être très déçu! Tant qu'Acastus Kolya ne sera pas retiré de la circulation, tant qu'un procès public ne sera pas mené en bonne et due forme pour le condamner puis l'exécuter, il sera toujours une menace pour le nouveau régime démocratique et la toute nouvelle liberté qu'apporte notre grand leader Radim au peuple genii!

Sheppard tiqua au discours par trop politisé et pas du tout objectif du militaire, mais il plaqua tout de même un sourire de convenance sur ses traits:

-Il vous sera possible d'interroger les rebelles que nous vous avons aidé à capturer, fit-il d'un ton conciliant...et de découvrir où il se cache. Mais apparemment, les bases principales des rebelles sont maintenant hors service, ou sous votre contrôle et le nôtre. Franchement, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait soulèvement et rébellion encore une fois. Sans ressources, sans hommes et sans armes, Kolya a bel et bien perdu, qu'il soit présent parmi les prisonniers ou non!

Tardann renifla en dérision.

-Vous ne connaissez apparemment pas Kolya! fit-il. C'est un fin renard, plein de ressources. S'il est libre, tout danger est loin d'être écarté! Mais colonel...nous savons très bien tous les deux qu'il est peut-être toujours vivant, sur une ruche _quelconque_, entre les mains de _**ce wraith **_que vous osez appeler un allié...s'il n'est pas déjà mort, ayant servi de bouffe à ce monstre!

Sheppard avait le goût de défier cet homme borné mais par contre trop perspicace.

Il voulait lui dire que _**oui,**_ il connaissait _trop bien_ Kolya, qu'il l'aurait lui-même étranglé de ses propres mains si le scélérat était en face de lui maintenant!

Mais qu'en tant que chef militaire d'Atlantis et tributaire d'une autorité plus haute que la sienne et des méandres politiques de cette galaxie, il ne le ferait que dans ses rêves les plus fous...

Il comprenait également que l'alliance des atlantes avec Todd et sa faction dégoûtait leurs alliés genii...il ne pouvait leur en vouloir pour cela.

Mais l'homme avait raison sur un point...il n'allait pas retrouver Kolya même en interrogeant les peu de rebelles qu'ils avaient découvert dans ces bases.

Le wraith avait gardé _le gros morceau de gâteau pour lui! _John se demanda si Sara était même au courant des complots du Commandant wraith.

_-_Je vous concède que c'est une possibilité, commandant Tardann...répliqua John Sheppard d'un ton tranquille. Mais que voulez-vous que vous dise de plus? Nous avons fait tout ce qui était humainement possible pour vous aider à dénicher ces bases rebelles et retrouver vos otages. Si Kolya n'y est pas, il faudra bien vous faire à cette idée! Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas en fuite, mais que vous avez raison au sujet du wraith.

Sheppard espérait que le fait que Kolya soit probablement mort apaiserait le militaire genii. Mais c'est là qu'il avait tort...

-Il était très important pour mon peuple, pour notre leader Radim, que ce criminel soit retrouvé vivant et jugé! fit la voix cinglante de l'autre. Pour vous ce n'est peut-être pas important...vous semblez vous contenter du fait qu'il soit mort aux mains du wraith, peu importe de quelle façon! Mais pour nous, ce procès était une page à tourner pour passer à un autre niveau gouvernemental et consolider le futur de notre peuple. S'il y a même une possibilité que ce renégat soit toujours vivant même si elle est mince, il pourrait encore causer du tort aux genii et dans cette galaxie en général...cela ne peut être toléré!

Sheppard en eut soudain assez. Il souleva ses bras en l'air et les laissa retomber à la fois avec impatience et impuissance, puis décida de clore cette discussion qui n'allait nulle part:

-Bon. Vous m'avez en quelque sorte «remercié» de notre aide on va dire! fit-il, ne pouvant empêcher un petit sourire narquois d'accompagner ses paroles. Maintenant pour le reste, vous savez quoi...? Il s'agit de politique et j'ai bien peur qu'il vous faille demander à Ladon Radim de contacter notre directeur Woolsey. C'est leur boulot de parlementer entre leaders et diplomates...non le mien!

L'autre eut le bon goût ce se taire et de simplement hocher la tête en acquiescement.

Sheppard lança un regard entendu vers McKay, Teyla, et Ronon. Puis il avisa le major Lorne qui attendait ses ordres:

-Major, on a fini ici! dit-il d'une voix cinglante. Rassemblez nos hommes, nous retournons à la porte des étoiles.

Les deux commandants se séparèrent avec une courtoisie toute de surface. Sheppard souhaita fortement ne _jamais_ avoir à remplir une mission côte-à-côte encore avec ce Tardann!

Alors qu'il marchait sur le petit chemin de terre menant à la porte, dirigeant la file des propres membres de sa petite équipe et du commando formé par le major Lorne et six autres marines, il entendit McKay qui s'adressait à Teyla:

-Je vous l'avais bien dit! dit la voix amère du savant canadien. À chaque fois qu'on marchande avec Todd, il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'il nous donne tout au complet! Ce salaud en garde toujours une partie et dans ce cas-ci, vous croyiez réellement qu'il allait renoncer à punir celui qui l'a détenu pendant je ne sais trop combien d'années?

Derrière l'astrophysicien, le grand satédien envoya une taloche sur le bout de la tête de Rodney, ce qui souleva quelques mèches des cheveux châtains.

-Aaaaïïïïïeee! fit McKay en mettant la main sur les cheveux visés, comme si Ronon avait voulu les lui arracher. Faites attention! J'ai la peau fragile sur le dessus du crâne et puis j'ai également un problème de chute de cheveux, alors...

-Mauviette! marmonna le satédien avec un petit sourire goguenard.

-Ça suffit vous deux! dit Teyla qui voyait bien que Ronon tentait de la défendre.

Elle avait eu la naïveté de croire que _peut-être _Todd aurait eu la «bonté» de leur remettre Kolya. Mais McKay avait raison et comme d'habitude, il se faisait un point d'honneur à le commenter d'une façon fort déplaisante!

-Sheppard! continua le physicien d'Atlantis, changeant cette fois-ci de cible. J'ai bien hâte de voir comment vous allez expliquer tout ça à notre ingénu Woolsey. En ce moment même, je parie que Tardann communique avec Ladon Radim pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle et..-

-La ferme Rodney! dit Sheppard sans même ralentir son pas ou se retourner.

Il avait déjà la migraine et n'aimait pas trop trop d'avance les genii, même ceux qui étaient leurs alliés...il était déçu de leur manque de gratitude.

Les quelques minutes suivantes se passèrent heureusement dans le silence. Arrivé à destination, John ordonna:

-McKay, faites donc l'adresse de la porte d'Atlantis. J'ai hâte de quitter ce caillou!

ll posa deux doigts sur le pont de son nez pour le masser.

Le rapport méticuleux que Richard Woolsey exigerait de lui le décourageait d'avance...vivement un jour de congé pour soit jouer au golf sur le pont, ou bien écouter des disques de Johnny Cash en buvant une bière seul en vieux garçon...

….ou s'il avait de la chance, passer une nuit folle dans les bras de la belle Larrin!

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**À quelque part sur un satellite de Orth, dans une ancienne base genii maintenant abandonnée et saisie par les troupes de Todd...**_

Depuis que le dart avait atterri, Sara ressentait de plus en plus d'appréhension...

….surtout depuis qu'ils avaient franchi la porte grinçante d'une base genii beaucoup trop semblable à l'ancien sous-sol rouillé et désuet qu'elle avait connu autrefois!

Les mêmes murs suintants d'humidité, les mêmes larges tuyaux de fer endommagés qui couraient tout le long des plafonds bas au-dessus de leur tête...le même écho sinistre de leurs pas, lui rappelant la fois où ils avaient couru ensemble dans le labyrinthe pour s'enfuir vers la liberté...

Un long frisson de dégoût passa tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme. Une boule de plomb s'installait également dans le fond de son estomac, sa peur et sa réticence d'être en ces lieux augmentant au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans le corridor désolé, traînée plus que soutenue par la main de Todd tenant fermement la sienne.

Le martèlement des bottes lourdes du wraith résonnait en consonance sur le sol de vieilles tuiles détériorées par le temps. Sara avait envie de cesser de marcher, de reculer et de supplier son Compagnon de la faire sortir d'ici, l'anxiété faisant remonter la bile de son estomac jusqu'au bord de ses lèvres. Elle dût lutter pour ne pas s'arrêter et vomir...puis partir en courant vers la sortie.

_Pourquoi donc Todd lui imposait-il cela?_ se demanda-t-elle pour la centième fois. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était forte, que tout se passerait bien...mais maintenant, les souvenirs se tapissaient dans chaque recoin de l'aile des cellules, bien trop semblable à ceux qu'elle avait cru bien enfouie dans le tiroir secret de ses souvenirs cauchemardesques.

-Todd...tu es sûr qu'il le faut? haleta-t-elle en ralentissant un peu, ce qui fit ralentir aussi le pas déterminé du wraith.

-Sara Sheppard, gronda Todd en se retournant brusquement pour lui faire face. Tu n'es pas femme à reculer quand il s'agit d'affronter tes peurs il me semble! Mais c'est ta dernière chance. Tu continues avec moi et tu pourras être _seule juge_ du sort de cet homme...je ne m'opposerai pas à ta décision, quelle qu'elle soit. Ou bien tu m'attends ici et j'en finirai avec lui..._**à ma manière!**_

L'expression sur les traits figés et les yeux brûlants d'intensité du wraith était implacable.

Et il avait raison. C'était sa chance d'aider Atlantis en leur remettant Kolya et elle devait définitivement tourner la page, écraser les souvenirs horribles dans son esprit, aller de l'avant.

Sara cessa de tergiverser et rassembla la force qu'elle avait et dont son amant alien lui parlait continuellement. Elle hocha rapidement la tête une seule fois, incapable maintenant de prononcer un mot.

Les deux reprirent leur marche rapide vers la cellule de leur ennemi commun.

_()()()_

Alors que le Commandant wraith sortait tranquillement un jeu de lourdes clés, se mettant ensuite à en tourner une dans la serrure de la cage, les yeux de Sara Sheppard prirent un peu de temps à se faire à la pénombre de la petite cellule humide.

Elle était bien moins large que celle dans laquelle elle avait été emprisonnée il y a des années et aucune fenêtre communicante avec une cellule annexe ne se voyait à son côté, excepté une fente étroite dans le haut du mur du fond, permettant une faible aération.

L'odeur pesante, répugnante de la saleté, de l'humidité, des moisissures, de la sueur et du sang combinés lui monta au nez subitement. Elle recula un peu alors que Todd ouvrait grand la porte de la cage.

Il n'y avait qu'un petit lit étroit, couvert d'une simple couverture d'un blanc douteux. Plus loin, une table ressemblant étrangement aux civières étroites servant de lit d'examen, empruntée probablement à l'infirmerie de la base genii. Elle repoussa violemment en elle un autre frisson, devinant que c'était sûrement la «table de torture».

Elle aperçut soudain sur le lit la silhouette affalée de Kolya. Il était en apparence endormi ou évanoui. Malgré qu'il lui semblât somme toute complètement inoffensif, elle prit une inspiration rapide de peur et recula.

Todd s'était avancé à peu près à trois pas de son ennemi, restant immobile en abaissant ses yeux froids et ses traits inexpressifs sur lui.

Même dans l'état d'inconscience et de faiblesse dans lequel son ennemi se trouvait, Sara recula instinctivement, poussant un hoquet d'angoisse et de peur. Todd se retourna vers elle et la regarda simplement, l'encourageant du geste à avancer, désignant d'un long doigt pointé le sac de fournitures médicales qu'elle avait emporté avec elle.

Cela lui rappela ce pourquoi elle était venue. Elle ravala immédiatement la frayeur qui était montée en elle, la chassant tout aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Son professionnalisme revint et elle ouvrit son sac pour en sortir ce qui lui serait utile pour prendre les signes vitaux de l'homme.

Un sous-officier wraith était sorti de l'ombre pour parlementer mentalement avec le Commandant. Sara put alors reprendre contenance et se mettre au travail.

Elle s'approcha précautionneusement de la silhouette apparemment endormie et s'assit au bord du lit.

_Qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait d'être ici, d'observer son ennemi vaincu et affaibli?_ se demanda-t-elle. Pendant un moment, elle laissa remonter les souvenirs, la douleur, la colère...même la haine. Le militaire fort, en contrôle, monstrueux aux yeux sombres et froids, au visage aussi inexpressif qu'une pierre, à la bouche plissée en une ligne cruelle..._où était-il?_

Il ne restait plus qu'un être humain vaincu, inconscient ou trop faible pour réagir. Mourant de faim probablement et qui avait été de toute évidence torturé.

Elle découvrit qu'il n'y avait plus de haine en elle, même si elle essayait de toutes ses forces, ramenant devant son esprit l'image de Aiden Ford s'écroulant, alors que le sang et la matière cervicale sortaient de son corps agonisant.

Elle revécut brièvement sa torture aux mains d'un wraith désolé mais trop affamé pour avoir pitié d'elle. Elle ressentit pendant un moment la rage, la douleur et sa honte de subir cela en face de son frère et de ses amis. Elle se revit jurer qu'un jour elle tuerait cette brute sans coeur qui lui avait fait supporter tout cela!

Mais elle n'y pouvait rien...elle ne ressentait plus maintenant qu'indifférence, que distance...comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle qui avait vécu tout cela, comme si ce n'était pas la femme torturée, brûlante de colère et de haine qui ne voulait rien tant que la mort de ce bâtard! Elle n'était plus qu'un docteur qui s'apprêtait à examiner une victime affaiblie par la torture et la faim.

Mais elle n'allait pas jusqu'à ressentir de la pitié ou de la compassion, ni même de l'empathie cependant. _Non...__pas du tout!_

Todd était revenu à ses côtés. Elle s'était mise à défaire le haut de la veste d'uniforme déchiré et sale de Kolya, qu'on lui avait laissé porter. Elle posa son stéthoscope froid sur la poitrine amaigrie de l'homme. Le coeur battait faiblement, même irrégulièrement de temps à autre...mais pour le moment, il survivrait.

Avec réticence, elle ouvrit une des paupières du genii. La pupille n'était pas dilatée mais l'oeil sombre ne semblait pas la voir. Il était soit très profondément endormi ou bien inconscient. Elle saisit son appareil à mesure de tension artérielle et l'installa sur le bras maintenant dégagé du prisonnier. La systolique était haute, assez inquiétante. Mais c'est la diastolique qui était dangereusement basse.

Malgré les manipulations médicales prudentes de Sara, Kolya ne bougea d'abord pas du tout, un poids mort entre ses mains. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, il poussa un râle bas et bougea légèrement la tête. Sara se raidit, s'empêchant de reculer. Bien que l'homme n'allait pas la mordre dans son état, elle dût ravaler un restant de terreur.

-Il ne peut pas te faire de mal...et je suis là, dit simplement le wraith derrière elle. Comment va-t-il? continua Todd avec un ton dénué de tout intérêt.

-Il est très faible...dit Sara. Cela fait combien de jours qu'il n'a pas mangé?

-Il consomme de la nourriture. On lui apporte sa ration, continua la voix basse et tranquille du wraith. Simplement...pas à tous les jours et en très petites portions. Cependant, il reçoit de l'eau à volonté! Je sais que vous, les humains, ne survivriez pas longtemps sans liquide.

Sara n'osait pas demander combien de fois on lui avait pompé des années pour les lui redonner en ultra-rapides poussées énergétiques après cela. Car la blessure encore fraîche et sanglante sur le milieu du thorax rendait cela trop évident...il était aussi très clair _par qui _cette torture avait été appliquée! Après avoir vu dans l'esprit tout ce que Todd avait enduré dans le passé dans une cellule presque semblable à celle-ci, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas blâmer le wraith, même si elle se sentait un peu dégoûtée à cette simple évocation.

Sara passa rapidement ses yeux sur la peau pâle et amincie du visage, tâta délicatement le renflement visible des côtes et de la clavicule de l'homme qui autrefois avait eu un torse très large et musclé. L'apparence de papyrus de la chair de son visage faillit lui tirer une émotion de pitié, mais elle continua de simplement et méticuleusement noter tous les signes indiquant son état de santé, ou plutôt sa détérioration. Kolya frissonnait, tout autant à cause de l'humidité cruelle de l'atmosphère mais aussi probablement du fait du manque de nutriments qui auraient permis à son corps de lutter contre le froid.

C'est cet instant que choisit le renégat génii pour ouvrir les yeux...d'abord lentement, les ouvrant à demi en tentant de voir qui le touchait d'une façon si médicale mais de toute évidence réticente. Sa vision semblait embrouillée, mais il faisait maintenant le focus.

Sara ravala vivement les relents de peur produite par la vue de cet individu la regardant, même déchu. Il n'était pas question qu'elle lui montre qu'elle était encore affectée par tout ce qu'il lui avait subir il y a longtemps déjà! Elle serra ses mâchoires, crispa ses poings. Une lueur hostile fut témoin dans ses yeux de la colère qu'elle venait de ramener si facilement à la surface, alors qu'elle croyait ne plus en ressentir.

-Kolya. Vous me reconnaissez...? dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question alors que le regard d'abord confus de l'homme affaibli encore couché se posa sur elle et que finalement un petit sourire froid étira le coin des lèvres asséchées de Kolya.

Il tourna ensuite péniblement sa tête, reconnaissant son tourmenteur wraith. La peur coula de lui mais il la mordit immédiatement, la ravala. Sara fut surprise de la combativité encore bien présente dans le corps et l'esprit torturés de son ennemi.

Le sourire de Kolya s'élargit. Sa voix osa même se teinter de sarcasme quand il dit, même si le timbre en était éraillé:

-Ouiiiiiii...mais c'est notre amie Sara Sheppard! Quelle belle surprise...et quel joli couple vous faites tous les deux! Mon ancien et pathétique esclave wraith..._et_ _sa pute!_

Il avait, en parlant, réussit tant bien que mal à se soulever sur ses coudes et à glisser à moitié assis contre le mur qui lui servait de tête de lit, recherchant un reste de dignité pour faire face à ces deux interlocuteurs.

Sous l'insulte, les jointures de Sara blanchirent tant elle crispait ses poings déjà serrés. Elle se retint de ne pas lui envoyer un coup de poing en plein front.

Mais Todd ne fut pas aussi clément. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de la tête de l'homme en se penchant très vite à quelques pouces du visage détesté, soufflant dans sa face alors que sa bouche tordue prononçait d'un ton bas et menaçant:

-Si j'étais vous, je ferais attention à mes paroles. N'insultez plus ma Compagne! Sachez qu'elle est dès à présent _votre seule juge_. Votre sort dépend d'elle, alors prenez garde..._genii!_

Kolya avait sursauté violemment, tout son corps se raidissant dans l'attente d'une attaque qui ne fut que verbale.

Mais Sara se sentit immensément satisfaite de ressentir à travers son lien avec Todd la peur soudaine qui tomba sur l'homme et le paralysa sur place.

Pourtant il y avait aussi en elle une admiration réticente pour son ennemi, alors qu'une expression incroyablement froide de militaire bien entraîné remplaça les émotions du commandant genii sur son visage.

Il lança à son ancienne marionnette wraith un regard tout aussi inexpressif et implacable que ce dernier arborait en ce moment.

Ignorant ensuite le Commandant, Kolya se tourna à nouveau vers Sara mais prit cette fois-ci une voix plus calme et prudente, dénuée de sarcasme:

-Ohh. Et moi qui espérais que vous étiez venu non seulement pour me porter assistance médicale, mais aussi pour me sortir de ce trou à rat...mais j'apprends que vous allez me jugez? Dites-moi, Docteur Sheppard...êtes-vous venu assister à mon exécution? dit-il d'une voix basse et monocorde.

Il avait tourné légèrement, avec effort, sa tête vers le wraith.

Pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute. La boucle était bouclée et ce wraith qui avait été pendant des années son pantin serait son exécuteur...il fallait donner cela à Kolya. Ce n'était pas un lâche et il assumait la responsabilité de ses actes passés!

Les yeux de Sara tournèrent en un vert sombre alors qu'elle regardait le genii, dubitative. Elle tenta de ramener la haine en face de son esprit, s'accrochant désespérément aux miettes restantes de son besoin de se venger de lui.

Mais toute l'énergie qu'elle avait mis pendant des années, d'abord à le haïr violemment, puis à cacher au plus profond de sa tête les souvenirs maléfiques et les émotions négatives qui avaient trop grugé de sa vitalité, était maintenant épuisée! Qu'elle décide de laisser ou non Todd drainer la vie de cet individu détestable jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une momie desséchée...elle savait maintenant qu'elle n'allait certainement pas y assister!

-Non...répondit-elle d'une voix toutefois pas aussi ferme qu'elle l'aurait désiré.

Elle ne détourna cependant pas son regard assombri des yeux froids et déjà morts du criminel en face d'elle.

Une dernière lueur naïve d'espoir parut fugacement dans les yeux bruns foncés du prisonnier...mais elle disparut aussitôt, dès qu'il vit le regard vorace et le sourire cruel sur les traits du Commandant wraith.

Il était dans l'attente de la «sentence» de sa Compagne envers le genii...il semblait si certain de ne pas être déçu de sa décision!

Kolya devinait bien que personne ne le sauverait cette fois-ci. Il ramena ses yeux sur ceux de la jeune femme. Il y flottait une lueur d'incertitude, un combat intérieur bien évident. Kolya éclata d'une rire néanmoins faible qui devint tout-à-coup une toux pathétique.

-Ahhhhhhh...finit-il par être capable de dire. _Celui-ci! - _et il pointa un doigt tremblant sur le wraith qui s'était redressé brusquement de toute sa hauteur - a déjà exercé une partie de sa revanche en me faisant connaître votre souffrance et celle de tous ceux que j'ai dû sacrifier à ma cause. Et je connais également la faim maintenant. C'est, je dois dire, une juste rétribution...je ne peux le nier!

Kolya se tut et sa respiration maintenant sifflante se fit entendre comme un écho funeste contre les murs de la cellule. Sara demeurait les bras croisés, encore incapable de ressentir de la compassion...mais néanmoins le conflit de devoir prendre une décision au sujet du prisonnier lui pesait terriblement sur les épaules.

-Mais sachez cependant, continua Kolya, sa voix martelant chaque mot avec effort...que je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer chaque geste que j'ai posé, à donner chaque ordre que j'ai donné. À rendre les mêmes décisions qui m'ont conduit au leadership de mon peuple, malgré l'échec de mon coup d'état à cause de ce maudit usurpateur de Radim!

Le prisonnier fit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration. Sara n'en revenait pas! Aucun regret, aucun remords pour tous ceux qu'il avait exterminé, torturé, humilié, avili, mis en esclavage. Pourquoi était-elle surprise cependant, pensa-t-elle? Elle ne croyait pas vraiment qu'au moment où elle mettrait pied dans cette cellule, que Kolya allait supplier? Mendier sa clémence, implorer pour sa vie à la minute où il comprendrait qu'elle était son seul juge, n'était pas quelque chose qui ressemblait à cet individu, même affaibli par la torture et la famine.

Non...elle savait à quelque part qu'il était encore fort, malgré sa grande faiblesse. Son immense orgueil lui interdisait de montrer sa peur et de supplier.

-Je referais exactement la même chose, continuait la voix maintenant mordante du genii.

Incrédule à ce qu'elle entendait, la jeune femme tenta de garder son regard aussi froid et hermétique que possible. Elle avait cru que le genii lui demanderait à tout le moins pardon, ou bien lui ferait des excuses plates, mais sincères.

-Je revivrais avec une immense joie...continua le prisonnier, le moment où vous vous êtes tordue de douleur sous la main de ma marionnette wraith, ce monstre qui vous prenait vos années de vie, l'une après l'autre, sous les yeux de votre frère et de vos maudits compagnons atlantes!

Sara mordit à temps une exclamation clairement haineuse et rageuse qui montait dans sa gorge. En fait elle leva rapidement son poing et le mordit littéralement. Ses yeux agrandis comme des soucoupes trahissaient sa colère et elle tourna sa tête vivement vers Todd pour chercher son appui, sa force, s'accrochant désespérément au regard intense des yeux vert-doré alors que les traits du wraith étaient toujours aussi hautains et indéchiffrables. Quelque chose passa dans leur connexion...une assurance, la force de Todd, son immense contrôle de soi. La volonté de l'alien se substitua à la sienne et elle put alors se retourner vers son ennemi avec un regard maintenant calmé, fier, tranquille.

-Je ne vois ici qu'un seul monstre...dit-elle d'une voix mortellement placide, fixant ses yeux froids dans le regard plein de fatalisme du genii.

Elle comprit soudain quelque chose. Le lien entre elle et Todd, mais aussi la lueur de terreur fugace qui fut vivement cachée dans le regard impassible du prisonnier, lui firent découvrir quelque chose de très clair et évident maintenant.

Kolya n'avait pas peur de mourir du tout! Même pas de la mort horrible que Todd lui ferait certainement connaître, si telle était la décision de son juge. En fait, il l'accueillerait même avec soulagement! Il avait accepté son sort et elle se rappela de ses paroles précédentes: _«Celui-ci...a déjà exercé une partie de sa revanche en me faisant connaître votre souffrance, et celle de tous ceux que j'ai dû sacrifier à ma cause...et je connais également la faim maintenant...c'est, je dois dire, une juste rétribution!»_

**_C'est ce qu'il veut!_** comprit soudainement Sara. Il veut mourir...il veut que Todd lui aspire le reste de sa force vitale. Il ne souhaite pas du tout faire face à la justice genii, comparaître devant Radim et le reste de son peuple, connaître l'humiliation et la dégradation d'un procès, d'une simple condamnation à mort en public devant ses anciens frères!

Sa capture, la détention, la torture horrible sous la main du wraith qu'il avait autrefois tourné en esclave...même la faim dévorante. Tout cela, il pouvait l'endurer. Mais son orgueil immense, sa déchéance en tant que Commandant de ses troupes, leader de son peuple? Ça, il ne pouvait l'accepter ni y faire face, en conclut la jeune femme.

Cette constatation fut tout-à-coup tout ce que cela prit pour effacer la confusion dans son esprit, la difficulté de prendre une décision en ce qui concernait cet ennemi tant haï.

Sara n'eut qu'une éphémère hésitation. Elle se trouva soudain cruelle, malfaisante...mais elle avait compris que c'était le seul châtiment approprié pour Kolya!

Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun remords, aucune humanité restante dans cet individu qui n'avait jamais considéré que sa propre ambition au dépens de la vie même des propres gens de son peuple, prétendant ne vouloir que leur bien et leur progrès. Mensonges, manipulations, manque de pitié et surtout une cruauté et un immense égocentrisme étaient ce qui caractérisait cet ennemi qu'elle avait tant rêvé de voir mort un jour!

Sa décision était prise. Elle se leva du lit et marcha lentement de long en large, ne lâchant pas le genii des yeux. Elle commença à parler d'une voix étrangement calme:

-Vous savez sûrement que les wraith n'étaient pas les seuls à vous rechercher, Kolya. Tout le monde, dans la galaxie de Pégase et sur Atlantis, veut votre peau! Mais surtout, il y a quelqu'un en particulier qui est très anxieux de vous revoir...et de vous donner la juste rétribution de vos actes de crimes de guerre et de trahison. Vous aurez compris que je parle de _Ladon Radim_.

Elle avait laissé tomber le nom du leader genii actuel d'un ton bas et fataliste...

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, Sara et Todd virent un tremblement convulsif traverser la mâchoire du genii ainsi qu'un agrandissement des pupilles et des yeux bruns sombres de l'homme, toutes choses qui trahirent sa peur.

-Que...voulez-vous d...dire? bégaya tout-à-coup le prisonnier, sa peau encore plus pâle et sa voix vibrante d'appréhension.

Sara quémanda le consentement de Todd dans leur lien.

_«Tu te débrouilles très bien, petite humaine...tu as bien cerné les vraies peurs de ce criminel. J'approuve ta décision...continues!» _lança le wraith dans le tentacule mental de leur connexion.

-Ce que je veux dire est que la juste chose à faire maintenant, c'est de vous remettre aux mains de la justice des vôtres. Vous avez cru mourir ici et aujourd'hui Kolya? Eh bien détrompez-vous. Même si la justice wraith est impitoyable, malgré tout le mal que vous m'avez fait ainsi qu'aux innocents des mondes humains de cette galaxie, vous n'avez pas de plus grande crainte que de vous faire traîner dans la boue devant votre propre peuple, aux pieds de votre plus grand adversaire! Il est évident que c'est aux vôtres que vous devez des comptes...bien plus qu'aux autres habitants de Pégase ou même d'Atlantis.

-Mais vous avez promis de me tuer! fit la voix maintenant véhémente du genii alors qu'il se retourna brusquement à s'en décrocher la nuque vers son ancien esclave wraith, de la colère et de l'incrédulité dans ses yeux agrandis.

Alors qu'il ne récoltait qu'un masque immuable et à peine une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux de Todd, il décida d'utiliser un ton mordant plein de haine en fixant méchamment Sara:

-Vous n'êtes qu'une misérable lâche si vous ne pouvez même pas m'exécuter vous-même ou bien laisser le wraith le faire! Vengez-vous donc de tout le mal que je vous ai fait à tous les deux...au moins, vous devriez venger la mort de votre fiancé!

Cette fois, la voix du genii contenait une peur vibrante, même si l'outrage de la décision de Sara Sheppard était bel et bien présent dans son accusation.

Juste le changement de ton, toute nuance de sarcasme et de fierté en était maintenant absente. La honte d'être traîné devant son ennemi juré, son peuple était de toute évidence la pire punition pour Kolya.

Il tentait donc de pousser la jeune femme vers la rage, de faire renaître en elle une telle haine et une telle violence, qu'elle prendrait la dague qu'il apercevait à ses côtés pour lui ouvrir la gorge ou bien elle laisserait le wraith lui drainer horriblement ses années restantes. _**Tout!...**_plutôt que de devoir faire face à Ladon Radim et aux regards de réprobation, de dégoût et de condamnation dans les yeux vengeurs de ses anciens frères genii!

Mais Sara hocha simplement sa tête, regardant d'un air faussement affligé le genii pathétique qui maintenant tremblait de peur tout autant que de faiblesse corporelle.

Elle se contenta de sourire tristement. C'est le grand wraith à ses côtés qui répondit, une lueur froide et cruelle dans ses prunelles de fauve:

-Au contraire...je crois que ma Compagne a prit la bonne décision!

Tournant simplement et résolument le dos maintenant au genii qui ouvrait une bouche béante, encore stupéfié et incrédule, Sara Sheppard ignora le prisonnier comme s'il n'existait tout simplement plus et elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la cellule, s'adressant toutefois au wraith sans se retourner:

-Il serait préférable de mieux le nourrir pendant les deux jours à venir, dit-elle d'un ton froid et médicalement professionnel. J'imagine qu'un de tes officiers sait comment poser un soluté? Je vais lui en préparer un. Dans à peine quarante-huit heures il sera suffisamment rétabli pour être transporté puis remis aux mains des marines du SGA. Mon frère pourrait alors le mettre en détention jusqu'à ce que les délégués de Ladon Radim viennent le chercher. Il faut qu'il soit en bon état pour faire face à son procès! Donc, plus question de le faire jeûner.

-Fort bien! se contenta de dire Todd, lançant un dernier regard inexpressif vers le genii alors qu'il tournait la clé dans la serrure de la cellule après en avoir refermé la porte derrière eux.

Acastus Kolya puisa dans ses dernières forces pour se lever du lit et se traîner littéralement jusqu'aux barreaux de la porte qu'il agrippa désespérément. Il plaida d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots de peur qu'il tenta vainement de contrôler:

-Attendez..._**wraith!**_ fit-il d'une voix emplie de fiel. Vous devez m'achever, prendre votre revanche finale! Ne la laissez pas décider pour vous! Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes...un wraith ou une _mauviette_ qui n'obéit qu'à une _fantoche de reine humaine?_

Ni Sara ni son Compagnon wraith ne se retournèrent ni ne ralentirent le pas alors qu'ils longeaient l'antichambre les menant hors de la section carcérale.

_-Espèce de pantin pathétique_! cria Kolya en s'étouffant sur les derniers mots. Il toussa, puis reprit:

-J'aurais dû vous laisser crever de faim, terminant ainsi votre lamentable vie au lieu de vous jeter des miettes! C'est moi qui vous ai fait tel que vous êtes aujourd'hui..._REVENEZ ICI, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ?_

N'obtenant rien du wraith sourd et muet à ses supplications, Kolya tenta vainement de s'en prendre à Sara:

-_SARA SHEPPARD!_ Revenez! Vengez-vous en m'achevant! _DOCTEEEEUURRR SHEP-PAAAARRD! REVENEZ ICI!_

La voix pleine de haine et de peur du genii leur parvenait encore, même s'ils avaient atteint le corridor les menant vers la sortie du sous-bassement genii.

Enfin soulagée que la page soit maintenant tournée à jamais, renforcée par la satisfaction immense et le triomphe exultant qu'elle recevait par Todd par leur lien mental, Sara mit son bras autour de la taille de Todd et ils franchirent tous deux le seuil de la base genii abandonnée pour rejoindre la lumière pâle du petit matin au dehors.

Pendant un moment, il lui sembla étrange d'entendre dans sa tête un écho affaibli de la voix agressive et désespérée du genii qui criait son nom de la même façon qu'elle avait autrefois hurlé _«Kooolyyyaaaaa!»_, empoignant les barreaux du même genre de cellule...jeune prisonnière emplie de rage et de désespoir.

La similarité lui sembla soudain bizarre et tout-à-coup, elle se trouva terriblement méchante. Mais elle réalisa alors...qu'elle s'en fichait complètement!

Tournant son regard vers Todd alors qu'il l'aidait à enjamber le rebord du dart pour y prendre place, une lueur de compréhension mutuelle passa entre eux deux ainsi qu'une authentique satisfaction.

Pour elle et lui, cette époque pénible du passé était maintenant révolue, complètement derrière eux. Ils se rejoignaient enfin dans la conclusion de ce chapitre. Ils avaient eu, simplement, des vues divergentes tant qu'au besoin de vengeance et sur la façon dont ils géraient individuellement leur colère...les émotions wraith étaient si différentes de celles des humains!

À quelque part pourtant, Sara savait que Todd connaissait _d'avance_ l'issue de ce qui se passerait dans ce soubassement genii...

En lui confiant le sort de leur ennemi commun, il avait connut et accepté la décision qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'elle prendrait!

_«Le faux-jeton...»_ se dit-elle en retenant un petit rire de dérision.

Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance car maintenant, dans sa conclusion, les deux espèces s'unissaient enfin pour célébrer la victoire: la vengeance de l'un, ainsi que l'apaisement et la sérénité de l'autre.

- Allons voir les jumeaux, dit alors Sara en s'installant confortablement contre le puissant torse du wraith assis derrière elle.

Todd referma d'un commandement télépathique la coupole du champ de protection au-dessus du dart, puis fit décoller le petit vaisseau vers l'espace.

(à suivre)


	12. Chapter 12

_Renaissance II_

_Chapitre XII_

_**Plusieurs mois plus tard...**_

Le temps avait passé plutôt allègrement et assez paisiblement dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Atlantis et les genii de Radim avaient resserré leur alliance, surtout depuis le «cadeau» offert par Todd et Sara Sheppard, en la personne de l'ennemi numéro un qu'était Acastus Kolya.

Sara n'avait même pas cherché à savoir l'issue du procès retentissant du criminel...elle avait même accueilli d'un air distrait la nouvelle de sa culpabilité évidente et de sa condamnation à mort qui avait eu lieu à peine trois jours après la fin du procès.

Pour elle, Kolya n'existait déjà plus! Elle avait vidé le tiroir des mauvais souvenirs dans son esprit pour ne garder que les mémoires tendres d'Aiden, puis la naissance de son amour pour Todd et de leur lien exceptionnel.

En fait, le Chef Suprême avait rallié trois autres ruches à son alliance. Il se trouvait fort occupé à la fois par les nombreuses réunions et surveillances vigilantes de ses nouveaux territoires nourriciers, sans parler des recherches sur la thérapie génique qu'il avait reprit dans son laboratoire, aidé de son Second et de Sara.

Enfin pour cette dernière, quand les jumeaux en laissaient le temps à leur mère!

En parlant des enfants, ils avaient poussé d'une façon consternante! À neuf mois de vie, ils en paraissaient physiquement le double, même plus grands et plus forts que des enfants humains d'un an et demi.

_«Mentalement,_ _n'en parlons même pas!» _avait dit Sara au Docteur Carson Becket lors de sa dernière visite avec eux dans la cité d'Atlantis.

Évidemment tous ceux qui avaient aidé et assisté à la naissance des petits hybrides s'étaient rassemblés, avides de curiosité pour venir voir les petits phénomènes et constater leur croissance physique et intellectuelle extraordinaire. Carson avait mené des tests avec la technologie médicale beaucoup plus évoluée que tout ce qu'on pouvait retrouver dans une ruche. Sara avait pu constater en effet beaucoup de choses surprenantes au sujet des jumeaux.

Par exemple, ils possédaient entièrement les pouvoirs mentaux des wraith, une grande intelligence, une vivacité stupéfiante mais en général, des caractéristiques humaines très marquées. Une solide santé car ils n'avaient pas encore souffert d'aucune maladie infantile. Leur système immunitaire était le même que chez un wraith. La seule chose le différenciant c'était que quand ils se blessaient, au lieu de guérir presque automatiquement, la coupure ou l'écorchure prenait une bonne heure à se refermer complètement, ce qui était tout de même stupéfiant, humainement parlant!

Sur la ruche, Sara avait fort à faire avec ses petits diables. Depuis qu'ils avaient développé – trop rapidement! - leur habileté à ramper, quelques jours plus tard les voilà qui marchaient et peu de temps après ils avaient maîtrisé l'équilibre et étaient capables de courir et grimper partout!

C'est souvent Declan qui développait une nouvelle habileté motrice et Alexandra - Alex comme Sara l'appelait pour aller plus vite - suivait tout de suite par orgueil!

Sara et les gardiennes devaient s'assurer que les jumeaux ne dépassent pas les limites qui leur étaient imposées, pour «ne pas déranger Père et les autres wraith».

Ignorant complètement leur mère quand cela ne faisait pas leur affaire, les jumeaux pouvaient très bien se conduire, leur faciès tout mignons, sages comme une image...mais dès que Sara ou la femelle wraith ou les gardiennes humaines avaient le dos tourné, les diablotins concoctaient ensemble des plans machiavéliques pour détourner l'attention des adoratrices ou d'Olivia et bien sûr des drones, pour ensuite se faufiler hors des murs et faire les quatre cent coups.

Mathob et surtout Morya étaient bien trop molles vis-à-vis les moues charmantes des enfants...mais les petits hybrides ne leurraient cependant pas facilement la gardienne wraith! Il suffisait qu'elle siffle longuement ou pousse un grondement sec et les jumeaux se transformaient encore une fois en image sainte, attendant patiemment que la gardienne wraith soit absente pour recommencer à planifier des moyens de contourner un ordre ou une interdiction...comme aller explorer un peu plus avant l'extérieur de leur territoire alloué.

Et cela, malgré les appartements royaux de grandeur démesurée qu'ils habitaient avec leurs parents, ou l'immense nursery qui leur servait de terrain de jeu.

Ils grimpaient même aux murs et se cachaient dans les alcôves ou les interstices, jouant à cache-cache. Leur grande joie était de surgir derrière les adoratrices - la gardienne wraith étant immunisée par sa préhension à les sentir dans les environs - et leur mère pour les faire sursauter, poussant un feulement chuintant que Sara associait maintenant à leur façon de rire.

Et maintenant, ils mangeaient de la nourriture solide et avaient depuis longtemps dédaigné le sein maternel; ces moments manquaient toutefois à Sara, même si elle s'en était plaint souvent! Non seulement à cause du lien physique paisible et affectueux que cela avait créé entre mère et enfants, mais aussi parce que maintenant les petits étaient devenus infernaux, rusés, beaucoup trop inventifs et même malicieux.

Parfois elle aurait tout donné pour revenir en arrière et surveiller les bébés dormant sagement dans leurs berceaux, repus de lait maternel. Tout allait bien trop vite! Il fallait avouer que les jumeaux donnaient bien plus souvent la migraine à leur mère que ses recherches sur la génothérapie le faisaient!

Il y avait un sens de l'honneur entre le frère et la soeur et même s'ils se chamaillaient souvent, dès qu'un des deux (ou même les deux) faisait un mauvais coup, l'autre ne l'aurait jamais trahi. Ils se tenaient alors debout, raides, solennels, leur visage inexpressif et jouant l'innocence, préférant être punis ensemble plutôt que de dénoncer l'autre.

Ils avaient aussi leur propre langage qui consistait en onomatopées et en grognements gutturaux. Sara se plaignait souvent à Todd sur le fait qu'ils _refusaient_ de parler...même si elle savait très bien que les petits diables comprenaient tout ce qu'elle leur disait!

Son Compagnon lui répondait qu'ils étaient à demi-wraith, que la communication mentale entre les wraith de cette ruche, le fil communautaire qu'ils avaient petit à petit et aisément infiltré ces derniers mois ainsi que leur lien spécial avec leur mère, suffisaient à ce qu'ils se fassent comprendre et obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient.

Ils faisaient tourner leur mère en bourrique et les deux adoratrices - qui les adoraient justement - n'arrivaient pas souvent à leur imposer quoi que ce soit.

Il n'y avait qu'Olivia à qui ils obéissaient sans délai! Sara se félicitait maintenant de l'avoir comme aide avec les jumeaux. Il semblait bien qu'elle ne contrôlait en rien le côté wraith de ses enfants et que Todd avait bien choisi cette femelle wraith qui savait voir dans le jeu des petits, leur imposer une discipline comme pour l'heure des couchers et des repas...cette dernière chose était facile car ils aimaient manger et le faisaient comme des goinfres!

Les enfants obéissaient au doigt et à l'oeil à Olivia. Cette déficiente femelle wraith si paisible savait se transformer en véritable dragon si nécessaire...Sara aurait eu parfois peur à la place des enfants, même s'ils étaient à demi wraith.

Une autre personne qu'ils respectaient et n'auraient jamais osé défier était leur père...

Dès que Todd apparaissait dans le portrait, on aurait dit que Declan et Alexandra devenaient d'autres petites personnes, se tenant droit et regardant avec une adoration et une certaine crainte le grand mâle wraith. À quelque part, c'est comme s'ils savaient qu'il était l'Aîné, un Ancien de sa Maison, le Commandant de cette ruche et le grand Chef Suprême de l'alliance, et non seulement leur géniteur.

C'est juste si Sara ne s'attendait pas à ce que les enfants, qui se tenaient droits comme un "i" devant leur père, ne se mettent pas à le saluer militairement en criant _«Oui,_ _MONSIEUR!»._

Todd n'avait pas le temps de faire la discipline et quand on lui rapportait une bêtise des enfants, il se contentait de rire, un peu sceptique...ou bien un peu trop fier de sa progéniture. Il était pourtant intransigeant sur la sécurité, voulant tout le temps qu'ils soient accompagnés pendant leurs déplacements d'une ou l'autre des gardiennes ou de leur mère, toujours d'au moins deux drones. Et il n'aimait pas découvrir qu'ils avaient dépassé leur territoire et s'étaient aventurés seuls dans les corridors extérieurs de la ruche.

Sara l'avait vu seulement deux fois les punir. Elle avait d'abord protesté, ayant peur que l'emprise mentale paternelle sur les petits esprits ne les endommage. Mais Todd savait appliquer la juste pression, très infime due à leur jeune âge et cela avait suffi pour que les jumeaux se conduisent scrupuleusement bien quand leur père était dans les environs.

_()()()()()_

Ce jour-là, Sara Sheppard se sentait découragée...

Elle était à la nursery et venait de se rendre compte que les quelques jouets qui lui avaient été donnés par les membres de l'expédition d'Atlantis ayant fait un séjour récent sur terre, - et certains par Teyla, dont le fils Torren ne les utilisait plus parce qu'il était plus vieux maintenant - devraient être remisés définitivement.

Les jumeaux se développaient d'une façon phénoménale et tous ces jouets étaient maintenant désuets!

-Regardez, Declan et Alex...ce jeu de blocs légo n'est-il pas génial? disait Sara en assemblant les blocs de plastique de couleurs variées en une longue tour, tentant d'allumer leur intérêt.

Les petits regardèrent leur mère avec un visage aux traits impavides, sinon ennuyés. Elle comprit qu'ils la trouvaient pathétique avec ces blocs de construction ainsi que les autres jouets contenus dans un coffre, tels que petites voitures hot-wheels, les casse-têtes, les livres d'histoires trop humaines, les instruments de musique et même les voitures téléguidées données par John et Rodney!

Tout cela ne soulevait désormais plus du tout l'intérêt des deux enfants.

Elle poussa un long gémissement qui sortit sous forme de soupir et leva les bras en l'air, découragée. Les jumeaux l'avaient fixée avec indifférence, préférant se retourner vers leur père, assis à la station de travail installé pour lui dans la nursery.

Ils s'y rendirent en courant et grimpèrent tous deux sur les bancs de travail installés tous près de celui de Todd. Leur petit visage s'illumina de curiosité alors qu'ils fixaient l'écran rempli de colonnes et de signes colorés, bien que Sara doute qu'ils y comprennent quelque chose car malgré leur grande intelligence, ils étaient si jeunes!

Néanmoins, leurs yeux de wraith étaient agrandis comme des soucoupes et les petits fronts se plissaient en se concentrant, tant ils étaient intéressés par les symboles qui passaient de haut en bas sur l'écran, par les rangées de chiffres et de lettres en langage wraith ancien alors que Todd travaillait sur la formule de la thérapie transgénique.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je me sens si dépassée! rageait Sara qui s'approcha de son Compagnon qui gardait ses yeux rivés sur l'écran.

La jeune femme prit chacun des enfants l'un après l'autre par en-dessous des bras pour les faire descendre du tabouret et les ramener vers le centre de la pièce devant le jeu de construction. Elle s'inquiétait pour leurs yeux car ces écrans pouvaient être dommageables à long terme pour leur jeune vision.

-Mmmm? fit simplement le Commandant wraith en ne quittant pas des yeux son travail. Que veux-tu dire?

Entretemps, les enfants avaient poussé un petit sifflement de protestation et regrimpaient allègrement sur les tabourets flanquant chaque côté du siège de leur père.

-Je veux dire qu'ils se développent tellement vite que je ne sais plus comment les intéresser! Ils dédaignent des jeux qui habituellement intéressent des enfants humains même plus vieux qu'eux, et..- hey! vous deux, éloignez-vous de cet écran, c'est pas bon pour vos yeux!

Découragée, elle renonça finalement à déplacer les enfants de leur point d'intérêt actuel.

-Il n'y a pas de danger! dit Todd d'un ton docte. Ils ont des yeux de wraith, donc la même capacité de maintenir le contact avec un écran sans problème pour leur vision..et aussi l'endurance, la vision lointaine et plus panoramique, ainsi que de pouvoir de voir dans la noirceur. Ne t'inquiètes donc pas!

Son ton était légèrement condescendant et il lui fit ce sourire ironique que Sara souhaitait toujours effacer de son visage à chaque fois qu'il le faisait.

-Peut-être, maugréa-t-elle. Mais je crois qu'ils n'y comprennent rien. Ce sont des enfants brillants, mais tout de même! Il s'agit de haute technologie, de science bio. Ces chiffres et ce langage graphique passent bien trop vite de toute façon!

Pour la première fois, Todd daigna détourner son regard de l'écran sur lequel il travaillait. Il posa ses yeux sur les enfants qui ne quittaient pas des yeux les symboles et les grandes lettres en caractères wraith verts, ainsi que les colonnes et les tours d'ADN qui tournoyaient avec des tons de roses, de turquoise et de mauve, des petits points brillants argentés soulignant les différences entre les échantillons variés.

Comme souvent lorsqu'il observait sa progéniture, Todd poussa un petit rire indulgent et une lueur d'orgueil brilla dans ses yeux, si semblables à ceux des jumeaux.

-Les couleurs et le design les intéressent mais tu as raison, ils ne comprennent rien...encore! Cependant il serait peut-être temps de les intéresser au langage wraith, plutôt qu'à ces...choses insignifiantes!

Il pointa d'un mouvement dédaigneux du menton les jouets épars sur le tapis de fourrure étalé sur le plancher du centre de la nursery.

Sara ravala un hoquet offusqué.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait leur installer un logiciel pour leur enseigner le langage wraith? dit-elle, décidant finalement d'exploiter ce côté plutôt que de s'indigner du mépris de Todd pour les jouets humains. Je veux bien croire qu'ils sont exceptionnellement brillants nos petits, mais c'est bien trop tôt. Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a _**que neuf mois**_ qu'ils sont nés!

Todd éclata d'un rire rempli de malice. Les jumeaux joignirent leurs gloussements joyeux à son rire tonitruant...non pas qu'ils comprenaient ce dont les deux adultes parlaient, mais plutôt parce qu'ils aimaient la joie évidente et la fierté de leur père et qu'ils ne manquaient jamais une occasion de ricaner!

Todd posa ses yeux emplis de tendresse, puis une main sur chacune des petites têtes des hybrides qu'il caressa brièvement, puis se tourna vers sa Compagne:

-Je te mets au défi de leur enseigner du moins les rudiments de notre langage que tu connais maintenant toi-même fort bien! Tu seras surprise des progrès rapides qu'ils vont faire, j'en suis sûr! Je sais qu'un programme de ce genre existe pour enseigner aux jeunes wraith...alors, je vais demander à «Olivia», comme tu l'as appelé! de voir à son installation sur des ordinateurs que je ferai installer à la nursery.

-Bien! dit Sara en haussant les épaules. Tu veux que j'aille lui demander moi-même?

Pendant quelques secondes, Todd ne répondit pas puis il hocha la tête sans détourner le regard de son occupation actuelle:

-C'est déjà fait. fit-il d'une voix monocorde.

_«Le lien mental évidemment!»_ devina Sara.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle observa le tableau au-devant d'elle...

Todd, complètement absorbé par son travail, sa silhouette engoncée dans son habituel long manteau de cuir noir, assis sur son banc de travail...les deux petits hybrides qui en ce moment avaient l'air très wraith, perchés sur le bout de leur tabouret de chaque côté de leur père, leur torse avancé, leur bouche entrouverte légèrement et leurs yeux agrandis dans l'effort de tenter de comprendre quelque chose sur l'écran, dont les images complexes défilaient à toute allure.

Ils avaient tant changé en si peu de temps! pensa Sara. Son regard se posa d'abord sur le petit garçon:

Declan était légèrement plus grand et costaud que sa soeur. Ses cheveux hirsutes et d'un blanc tout aussi argenté que ceux de son père était maintenant lisses et raides, longs à hauteur du menton avec une mèche épaisse qu'il repoussait continuellement de ses yeux, refusant cependant que sa mère la lui coupe..elle tombait actuellement encore une fois devant son visage et sa petite main irritée se déplaça pour dégager des yeux d'un vert-doré, semblable à ceux de Todd.

Il avait une peau lisse d'un beau crème bleuté, une ombre de sourcils pâles et ses lèvres minces s'étiraient parfois sur des dents très blanches, pointues mais petites. Le nez était toujours épaté et les traits (joues, mâchoire, menton, front) du visage bien marqués, quoique pas aussi anguleux que chez un wraith pur. Il penchait actuellement sa tête de côté tout comme son père le faisait et il lança soudain à sa mère un long regard coulé entre des cils très blancs et longs.

Sara lui sourit. Declan lui fit une petite moue qui se transforma en un sourire plein de dents. Il reporta son attention sur l'écran.

Sara observa alors Alex...

La petite fille était plus mince et frêle que son frère, mais cette délicatesse apparente était trompeuse. Lorsqu'elle et Declan se bataillaient pour jouer, c'était souvent elle qui avait le dessus...pas au début, mais elle montrait une persévérance et une endurance peu commune! Les cheveux d'un magnifique roux bourgogne atteignaient maintenant presque les épaules de la petite fille. Ils étaient raides, mais cependant bouclés à la toute fin. Ses traits ressemblaient presque point pour point à ceux du garçon mais en plus délicats et la bouche était plus large et rouge, mais les dents semblables. Les yeux de la petite étaient stylisés en forme d'amande et bien qu'ils étaient tout aussi parfaitement wraith que ceux de son frère, leur couleur était d'un beau vert océan, tout comme ceux de sa mère.

Sara s'approcha d'elle et caressa la chevelure éclatante, ce qui fit lever sur elle le regard intense des prunelles d'Alexandra qui lui convoya un regard brillant entre ses cils sombres, soyeux et plus longs que ceux du garçon.

-Bon...décida Sara. Alors vous pouvez restez ici aux côtés de votre père, mais en autant que vous soyez sages.

Elle sentit cependant que d'avoir donné sa permission était complètement inutile...vu qu'elle ne pouvait apparemment pas faire obéir ses propres enfants! Elle soupira.

-Je vais aller prendre un long bain. Ça te va si je te les laisse, Todd? Mathob et Morya sont occupées ailleurs, ainsi que Méroc...et je ne sais pas trop comme d'habitude où est Olivia.

Todd lui coula un regard pensif. Sara savait bien qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester seul complètement avec de jeunes enfants, même s'il s'agissait des siens...surtout pas quand il était très occupé avec son travail de laboratoire. Cependant ce devait être une bonne journée, car il hocha la tête en poussant un petit grognement conciliant.

-Les enfants, encore une fois vous vous conduisez bien avec votre père, d'accord?

Todd lui lança un regard appuyé. _Depuis quand les jumeaux se conduisaient mal aux_ _alentours de leur père? _Son autorité naturelle et l'ascendant impressionnant qu'il avait sur eux ne manquaient jamais de rendre les enfants sages comme des images. Soudain, Sara l'envia fortement.

-Oui et ben on sait jamais! dit Sara, dépitée. Ils ont mille tours dans leur sac parfois, tu sais?

Cette fois-ci, ce furent les enfants qui lui lancèrent un regard acéré et offusqué, une expression de complète innocence sur leurs traits juvéniles. Mais Sara ne fut pas dupe:

-Vous m'avez bien compris tous les deux! dit-elle, narquoise. À tout-à-l'heure!

Puis elle tourna le dos à la scène idyllique mais quelque peu étrange d'un grand wraith en uniforme de Commandant, assis devant un écran d'ordinateur en train de travailler à un projet de science, flanqué de deux touts petits observateurs qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passait sur cet écran, mais qui n'en étaient pas moins fascinés...

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et commença à remplir le bassin avec l'eau bleutée et bénéfique dans laquelle elle allait tremper son corps courbaturé...à cause de la séance intense de sexe de ce matin-même.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Quelques semaines plus tard...**_

Poussant un soupir de frustration, Sara Sheppard toucha d'un claquement sec du doigt la touche du clavier pour fermer les fenêtres étalées sur son écran d'ordinateur.

Levée tôt le matin, elle était enfermée depuis presque toute la matinée dans le laboratoire aux côtés de Todd et de leurs deux techniciens préférés, Tweedledee et Tweedledum...(qui bien sûr ne se doutaient toujours pas de leur surnom).

À sa station de travail, Todd se tourna à demi vers elle, levant une arcade sourcilière interrogative.

-Ça ne sert à rien! daigna enfin maugréer Sara en levant les bras au ciel, regardant le wraith d'un air irrité. Cela fait des semaines maintenant qu'on fait des simulations et nous sommes toujours mis en échec! Même en ayant diminué l'enzyme wraith dans le matériel génétique de la Matriarche, les acides aminés se mettent à bouffer les protéines intégrées à une telle vitesse, que je ne vois toujours pas comment un wraith se nourrissant de simples aliments humains pourraient en arriver à ressentir la satiété!

-Il ne faut pas te décourager petite humaine, dit Todd. Cette série de simulations virtuelles est loin d'être terminée! Nous commençons à peine les expériences...où est donc ta rigueur scientifique?

-Je ne vois pas du tout ce que le fait de poursuivre les simulations va changer, continua la voix sombre et butée de la jeune femme. Il faut recalibrer tous les catalyseurs et diminuer la molécule de protéine, y aller par petites étapes...même si ça prendra plus de temps.

Todd semblait peser le pour et le contre de la proposition de sa Compagne. Sara savait bien qu'il n'autoriserait _jamais_ les vrais essais cliniques sur des cobayes wraith vivants, tant que _**toutes **_les simulations virtuelles n'auraient pas été couronnées de succès. Le premier essai de la thérapie génique, originellement créée par Carson Becket, s'était avéré une vraie catastrophe, s'étant conclu par la destruction de la ruche de Todd et la presque mort de ce dernier.

Il avait donc créé toute une série méticuleuse de simulations virtuelles, un long processus perfectionné mais hélas plus lourd dans son exécution, demandant un taux de réussite de 99,8%, ce que Sara trouvait exagéré. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas contredire le wraith qui avait presque péri lorsqu'il avait servi volontairement de cobaye la première fois!

-D'accord, concéda Todd. Nous cessons donc les simulations et je te laisse recalibrer le taux de protéine par rapport à celui de l'enzyme pour une nouvelle simulation que nous commencerons demain! Je vais dès lors aller sur le pont de commandement, mon devoir m'y appelle.

Le wraith se leva d'un seul grand mouvement leste qui souleva le cuir lourd de son manteau pour le faire voleter presque légèrement derrière lui, alors qu'il allait atteindre la porte du labo.

-Attends, s'il-te-plaît...il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler tout de suite. Je t'accompagne! dit Sara.

Elle se dirigea d'abord vers Dee et Dum et leur donna des instructions. Ils devraient préparer des pipettes en fixant avec du collagène un procédé de protéine animale dont elle descendit le pourcentage, le couplant à un nouvel échantillon d'enzyme pris sur le tissu matriarcal dont elle diminua également la proportion. Une fois ces instructions bien comprises alors que les deux wraith hochèrent docilement leur tête, elle sortit en compagnie de Todd qui les dirigea vers le transporteur le plus proche. Le Commandant ralentit cependant dans le corridor pour lui permettre de le rattraper, puis il s'arrêta carrément et lui fit face:

-Quel est ce sujet dont tu dois m'entretenir et qui ne peut attendre? fit la voix un peu lasse et légèrement irritée de Todd.

Quand il affirmait qu'il devait se rendre sur le pont de commandement, il ne souffrait d'habitude aucun délai, sa Compagne le savait pourtant! Mais Sara était tenace...

-Désolée, fit-elle d'un air pas du tout navré. Quand je disais tout-à-l'heure que ça ne sert à rien, je ne plaisantais pas! Il ne s'agit pas seulement de recalibrer le taux de protéines versus celui de l'enzyme, mais nous n'irons nulle part si on n'obtient pas l'aide du Docteur Novak, celle qui a eu cette idée en tout premier lieu.

-Le Docteur Novak...? dit Todd.

Sara grommela quelque chose entre ses dents au sujet _«des wraith qui ne se donnaient jamais la peine de retenir les noms humains, même importants dans le cas de leur travaux communs, et qui s'entêtaient à perdre trop souvent la mémoire, ce qui la forçait à se répéter continuellement!»._

-«La-généticienne-atlante-qui-a-eu-cette-idée-géniale-de-séparer-le-traitement-en-plusieurs-portions-et-de-l'échelonner-sur-une-plus-longue-période-de-temps!», récita-t-elle d'une voix agacée et ânonnée comme pour un jeune enfant particulièrement lent à comprendre.

-Aaahhhhhh oui! dit le wraith d'un ton innocent. Et qu'y a-t-il de si important au sujet de ce Docteur Novak?

-La dernière fois que je suis allée sur Atlantis, dit Sara, elle m'a carrément suppliée de te demander si elle pouvait faire un petit séjour sur notre ruche et nous apporter son aide éclairée dans nos recherches...et je dois avouer que je suis d'accord avec elle! Elle en connaît beaucoup plus long que nous sur la génétique humaine. Nous perdrions bien moins de temps si elle venait nous aider...

-Mais ne peut-elle pas travailler à partir des laboratoires d'Atlantis en étant tout aussi efficace? Pourquoi devrait-elle venir ici?

Sara croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et lança un regard entendu à Todd, genre: «on-ne-me-la-fait-pas!».

-Ohhhh pas de ça avec moi, Todd! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu sais très bien que tu as gardé une partie du programme ici sur la ruche, celle que tu ne transmets _**surtout**_ _**pas **_à Lindsay et à Carson...

-Nécessité de sécurité tactique, laissa tomber Todd avec un air sincèrement ennuyé.

Sara fit claquer sa langue, acceptant à peine cette explication. Peut-être que Todd avait ses raisons de ne pas transmettre tout le programme aux atlantes, mais c'était une arme à double tranchant. Il verrait bien qu'elle avait également ses raisons de nécessiter l'aide du Dr. Novak!

-Soit, fit-elle avec un petit sourire innocent. Alors puisqu'elle ne peut avoir accès sur Atlantis _**au programme entier**_, cela veut dire que si je veux progresser je n'ai pas le choix d'acquiescer à l'offre généreuse de Lindsay. Mon cher Commandant, avec ta permission?...j'aimerais lui faire l'offre de ta généreuse et courtoise hospitalité pour qu'elle puisse venir nous prêter main forte. Je suis certaine qu'un séjour de quelques jours sur la ruche suffirait. Qu'en penses-tu?

-Tu te doutes bien que ce serait un risque élevé pour sa sécurité...c'est une humaine qui somme toute n'a jamais mis les pieds ici, ni sur aucune ruche. Mes frères wraith sont bien sûr capables d'un grand contrôle, mais se rend-elle compte que son séjour ici sera une aventure dangereuse et qui demande une certaine...prudence et audace?

Sara renifla, ne pouvant empêcher un début de gloussement de victoire de transparaître dans sa réaction.

-L'audace n'est pas du tout ce qui lui manque, Todd! Lindsay Novak est tout sauf conventionnelle...elle est même un peu...huummmm, comment dire...spéciale?

Un pli se forma sur le front du wraith.

-N'est-elle pas, dit-il lentement...cette femelle qui a presque agressé mon Second?

Sara se mit à rire. Elle lui avait raconté la rencontre qui avait fait des flammèches entre le sous-commandant Kenny et la scientifique inconséquente et outrecuidante au caractère bien trop téméraire...puis la sorte d'attraction qui selon Lindsay, s'était formée subitement entre les deux. Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer.

-Oui, c'est bien elle. Mais je réponds entièrement de son intégrité!

-Je ne peux l'accepter, Sara...dit Todd avec un air sombre. Par ce que je conclus de ce que tu m'as raconté d'elle, elle s'est montré irrespectueuse et bien trop téméraire dans les alentours d'un wraith. Je ne pourrai pas la protéger si elle dépasse les limites qui lui seront imposées et avec l'éducation de nos enfants, tu n'auras pas le temps de te trouver continuellement en sa présence au laboratoire pour la surveiller. De plus, si quelque chose de..._fâcheux_ lui arrivait, je vois déjà les menaces proférées par ton frère s'abattre sur ma tête, car il m'en tiendra bien sûr responsable et non toi!

Il allait se retourner et entrer dans le transporteur devant lequel ils étaient arrivés, mais Sara saisit doucement son avant-bras pour le stopper.

-Je sais, Todd. Alors c'est pour ça que je requiers que tu ordonnes à ton Second de s'assurer de sa sécurité les journées où il travaillerait avec elle au labo. Elle pourra à d'autres moments rester avec moi et elle dormira dans nos appartements...nous avons beaucoup de pièces libres adjacentes et elle ne nous dérangera aucunement! Fais-moi donc confiance...s'il-te-plaît?

Les lèvres de Todd s'étaient retroussées sur un sourire ironique quand la jeune femme avait mentionné le nom du Second comme «escorte» pour la généticienne atlante. Mais au fur et à mesure que Sara parlait, sa bouche se recourba vers le bas en un pli buté et mécontent. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle ait terminé de parler.

-Non Sara. Je ne crois pas que cela plairait à mon sous-commandant. Premièrement, il va considérer cet ordre comme dégradant...et j'ai également besoin de lui en tout temps pour d'autres tâches administratives.

-Todd...fit Sara en mettant sur son visage toute la douceur, la persuasion, la soumission mais l'entêtement que le wraith lui connaissait si bien. Loin de moi l'idée de te défier, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Mais j'aimerais que tu considères ma proposition parce que nous nous frappons à un mur depuis quelques temps avec la génothérapie...tu le sais très bien! Mieux que personne, tu connais la génétique wraith...et mieux que personne, crois-moi!...je te dis que Lindsay Novak est la personne la plus compétente dans son domaine. C'est un as en génétique humaine et avec son aide, nous réussissons sûrement à trouver le chaînon manquant entre les deux ADN. Si nous attendons encore plus de temps, tout ce projet va tomber à l'eau! Hors il est important, tout autant pour les wraith que pour les humains de cette galaxie que vous cessiez le plus tôt possible d'être dépendant de la force vitale humaine comme nourriture!

Todd la fixait, silencieux, l'air de ruminer quelque chose de pas trop catholique.

-Dis-moi au moins que tu vas y réfléchir? fit la voix quémandeuse de la jeune femme.

Elle plongea ses yeux suppliants dans le regard ambré. Puis tout-à-coup elle n'aima pas du tout la lueur amusée qui venait de naître dans ses yeux. Elle trouva un nouvel argument:

-Et depuis quand est-ce que tu te _soucies_ de ce que pense ton Second?...de ce qui lui plaît ou non? continua-t-elle. Il doit t'obéir alors si tu lui dis de prendre en charge Lindsay Novak pour quelques jours seulement, il devra le faire! Il pourrait travailler à nos côtés. Et je sais que maintenant tu fais plus confiance à ton Troisième Officier, il est sûrement capable d'assurer pendant ce temps?

Todd poussa un soupir en expirant bruyamment. Cependant, Sara ne chanta pas victoire tout de suite.

-On dirait bien que tu as pensé à tout, petite humaine...fit le wraith avec un sourire énigmatique.

-Oui. Et Kenny...euh le Second l'aime bien!...d'après Lindsay! rajouta Sara d'une voix un peu hésitante.

-Je n'ai pas du tout eu cette impression quand il est revenu d'Atlantis après avoir travaillé auprès d'elle et de votre Docteur Becket, dit la voix sceptique du wraith.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux, même si le sous-commandant essaie le nier. Les émotions de Lindsay m'ont semblé trop authentiques pour que je ne doute pas du tout de ce qu'elle m'a raconté! Elle est tellement...

Elle buta sur le mot «surexcitée», ce qui décrivait pourtant bien l'exaltation de la généticienne quand elle envisageait un séjour sur la ruche pour raffiner la recherche de la génothérapie. Mais cela tournait à l'hystérie quand elle évoquait même de revoir Kenny!

Sara décida de modérer la prochaine expression qu'elle allait utiliser pour décrire l'engouement scientifique et personnel de Lindsay Novak:

-Elle est vraiment trèèèès enthousiaste dit-elle, à l'idée de venir nous aider pour la génothérapie. Et je peux t'assurer que je verrai à ce qu'elle adopte un comportement approprié envers le sous-commandant et tous les autres wraith...bien sûr je me charge de lui mettre au clair toutes les règles que tu lui imposeras pour assurer sa sécurité. Je réponds d'elle entièrement! termina-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Sara ne put rien lire sur le visage impassible de Todd.

-Très bien. laissa finalement tomber le wraith.

Sara poussa un petit cri victorieux en jetant ses bras autour du cou de Todd. Même si après son élan d'enthousiasme, elle commença tout de suite à se demander ce qui avait fait céder si facilement le Commandant wraith qui avait sur les lèvres le petit sourire sibyllin qui le caractérisait quand il avait un atout dans sa manche!

-Il y a cependant une condition à mon acceptation de sa venue ici, fit la voix implacable du wraith.

Le sourire de Sara s'évanouit. _«AAAARRRGGGGHH!»_, cria-t-elle intérieurement.

-Puisque tu es si sûre que mon Second semble vraiment s'intéresser à cette scientifique atlante d'une façon...différente que mon espèce démontre envers les humains, alors il me semble normal que ce soit _**toi **_qui le convainque de servir d'escorte de sécurité à ton Docteur...Novak! Et même dans le cas où tu réussirais à le convaincre d'accepter, je ne veux de la présence de cette humaine sur ma ruche que pour six jours, pas plus!

– _« Non non non non noooonnnn!». _C'est tout ce qui passa mentalement par la tête de Sara Sheppard, imitant parfaitement une réponse gémissante à la McKay.

Todd se jouait encore une fois d'elle!

Bon. Elle avait obtenu qu'au moins Todd accepte le séjour, même court de Lindsay Novak sur la ruche.

Persuader Kenny ne serait certes pas une partie de plaisir et demanderait plus de doigté qu'avec Todd...et le ton persifleur que venait d'utiliser son Compagnon wraith suggérait qu'il avait des doutes tant qu'à la faculté de conviction de Sara?

Cela lui fit monter le rouge aux joues, mais elle ravala son agacement et fit un sourire contraint en posant de nouveau des yeux innocents sur Todd.

-Mais bien sûr, dit-elle d'un ton mielleux. Je comprends...six jours me semble un délai acceptable. Cela nous permettra de faire des percées spectaculaires, j'en suis persuadée!

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel le wraith la regarda avec ses yeux étrécis, tentant d'évaluer si elle oserait vraiment tenter de persuader son réticent Second en commandement!

-Bon, pour le moment je retourne travailler au labo, dit alors Sara. Puis j'irai voir les jumeaux...et je vais me préparer des arguments pour persuader Kenny de travailler encore une fois avec le Docteur Novak et surtout de bien l'accueillir.

_«Ç'aurait tellement été plus facile si tu le lui avais simplement ordonné comme je te_ _l'ai demandé, espèce de bâtard!»_ récita rapidement dans sa tête Sara, ravalant son irritation.

-..et quand je serai prête, je le sommerai pour avoir une petite conversation avec lui. Je suis persuadée qu'il comprendra et se montrera coopératif pour le bien de nos recherches! crâna Sara, pas du tout sûre de ce dernier point cependant.

-Bien! Je suis très heureux que nous nous soyons entendus, petite humaine...dit le wraith avec un regard neutre.

Mais il ne put cacher le petit sourire narquois aux coins de ses lèvres alors qu'il se retournait pour prendre le transporteur qui le mènerait sur le pont de commandement.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

**_Pendant ce temps, sur Atlantis..._**

Réunis dans la petite salle de conférence adjacente au bureau du directeur d'Atlantis, la petite équipe de Sheppard, revenant juste d'une mission qui avait blessé deux d'entre eux et malheureusement tué un marine, était assise autour de Woolsey. Ils étaient tous d'humeur sombre et inquiète.

-Faites-moi votre rapport de la mission, colonel! dit Richard Woolsey.

John Sheppard étendit son bras valide sur le bureau en face de lui et laissa pendre l'autre sur son côté, puisqu'il avait été paralysé par un tir d'arme de technologie wraith au moment où il avait sauté le dernier par la porte des étoiles, fuyant leurs poursuivants.

-Comme convenu commença-t-il, nous avons rencontré Haldomar, le représentant des Doraliens, à mi-chemin entre la porte des étoiles et le village principal. La planète JH7-431 nous est connue depuis des années comme vous le savez. Nous leur fournissons des médicaments et avons soigné leurs gens de la peste Hoffans...en contrepartie, ils nous fournissent des outils et surtout de la nourriture...

-...et une excellente bière! compléta Rodney McKay.

Autant Teyla que Ronon lui lancèrent chacun un regard, l'une de reproche et l'autre meurtrier. Ce n'était pas le temps de tomber dans les détails insignifiants!

-Donc je peux affirmer que nous ne nous attendions certainement pas à nous voir encerclés par d'autres villageois, continua Sheppard. Le pire c'est que ce peuple ne possède aucune arme offensive comme les nôtres, mais ils nous ont menacés soit avec des pistolets wraith paralysants et même dans deux cas, avec des armes genii!

-Ils étaient combien? demanda Woolsey, les lèvres serrées.

-J'ai compté approximativement seize hommes...ils étaient en surnombre et comme ils ne plaisantaient pas du tout et nous avaient pris en embuscade, j'ai ordonné à mon équipe de laisser tomber nos armes.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite? dit Woolsey.

-Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de se rendre, fit le colonel d'une voix réticente et encore vibrante de colère. Les Doraliens nous ont désarmés et même enlevés nos radios. Haldomar s'est profondément et interminablement excusé, prétendant qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, que son village avait été pris en otage par des «créatures terribles» selon lui.

-Nous avons cru d'abord que c'était les wraith, continua Teyla...du moins c'est ce que je leur ai demandé alors qu'on nous emmenait vers le village. Mais la plupart de nos ravisseurs, et j'en connais certains depuis longtemps, n'osaient pas me regarder dans les yeux! Je les sentais honteux et impuissants...bref ils ne m'ont pas répondu. Puis finalement leur chef a murmuré: _«Non, c'est bien pire que des wraith!»_

-Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien être pire que des wraith?

La voix venait de l'entrée de la salle. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en un seul bloc vers celui qui avait parlé en entrant. Carson Becket s'avança, faisant une halte alors qu'il observait Woolsey et les membres de l'équipe de Sheppard.

-Je sais. Surprenant, mais ce qui est pire ou du moins équivalent, ce sont les hybrides formidables qui ont subjugué le village des Doraliens et les ont forcé à nous tendre un piège! répondit alors McKay.

Le visage du Docteur Becket resta figé une minute alors que la stupeur tombait également sur les traits de Richard Woolsey.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me dites là? fit le petit homme chauve qui avait pâli. Je croyais qu'on s'était débarrassé de la plupart d'entre eux lors de notre dernière mission sur cette base de Michael! Que nous avions converti la plupart des membres de leur petite secte et avions retransformé en humains ceux qui n'étaient pas morts?

Pendant ce temps, Becket contourna la table et vint se tenir debout près du colonel Sheppard, tâtant son bras paralysé.

-Ça va, doc...rien de grave! L'engourdissement commence déjà à disparaître. Vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas différent des autres coups que je prends pendant les missions habituelles...

-Bon, fit Carson en baissant sa main qui palpait et examinait Sheppard. J'étais venu voir comment vous alliez, mais surtout vous apporter des nouvelles du Major Lorne.

Woolsey qui présentait un visage irrité parce que Sheppard ne daignait pas lui répondre tout de suite, changea aussitôt d'expression et ouvrit des yeux inquiets:

-Comment va-t-il, Docteur?

L'autre membre qui avait été blessé dans cette expédition qui devait être paisible en théorie, avait en effet pris deux balles et gisait sur un lit d'infirmerie.

-Nous avons maîtrisé et cautérisé le saignement dans sa jambe...la blessure causée par l'autre balle dans l'épaule est insignifiante. Il a été projeté de haut et sur une longue distance et souffre d'un pneumothorax qui se traite très bien. Non, ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'à son point de chute, il a souffert d'un tassement de vertèbres et à l'heure actuelle le Docteur Keller lui fait toute une série de scans pour voir si sa colonne vertébrale n'est pas détériorée. Il ne sent plus ses membres inférieurs...c'est cela qui est inquiétant!

-Est-ce qu'il pourrait...rester paralysé? demanda McKay d'une voix pleine d'appréhension.

Carson se gratta la tête...une lueur tourmentée passa dans ses yeux.

-Franchement, je n'aime pas ces symptômes, répondit finalement le médecin. Mais cela doit être envisagé. Quand nous aurons terminé la batterie de tests et de scans, je vous le ferai savoir immédiatement. Il se pourrait que Jennifer et moi devions l'opérer. Pour le moment, il est immobilisé et bien sûr sous anti-douleur.

-Merci Docteur Becket, dit Richard Woolsey.

Le médecin s'excusa en disant qu'il devait retourner à l'infirmerie, avisant toutefois John Sheppard qu'il devrait venir tout de suite à l'infirmerie en sortant de la réunion pour un examen médical plus approfondi. Agacé, John Sheppard hocha à demi la tête d'une façon à ne pas trop se compromettre.

Une fois le médecin parti, Woolsey se retourna vers le colonel avec des yeux autoritaires qui l'exhortaient à continuer le rapport sans autre délai.

-J'allais continuer, le calma Sheppard. Les gars d'Haldomar nous ont encerclés et menacés de leurs armes en nous forçant à les suivre. Rendu au village, nous avons été accueilli par un escadron d'une bonne trentaine d'hybrides...style «Michael» , fit avec réticence Sheppard.

-Je dois m'avouer surpris, colonel...dit Woolsey qui ne cachait pas sa stupéfaction. Je croyais que sans la guidance du clone de Michael et dans le chaos qui a suivi la destruction de leurs bases, nous en avions fini avec ces créatures?

-Nous aussi, croyez-moi! grommela McKay.

-J'ai bien peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles! continua Sheppard, sinistre. Une fois en présence de ces hybrides, nous avons été conduits à une prison qui se trouve dans une cave creusée dans une caverne. Je crois que c'est un reste de soubassement genii. Avant de nous enfermer tous dans la même cellule, le chef de ces hybrides est venu nous rencontrer. Un type sinistre et décidé, laissez-moi vous dire!

-Vous croyiez que nous n'avons pas tous éliminé ces créatures et qu'ils se sont réunis sous l'égide de ce leader pour continuer l'oeuvre de Michael? demanda Woolsey.

-Non...c'est bien pire, dit Rodney McKay d'une voix à la fois blanche et solennelle.

Woolsey se retourna vers le savant canadien avec un regard plein d'expectative alors que les autres membres de l'équipe se tournaient plus paresseusement vers leur compagnon de mission, parce qu'eux _savaient déjà._

Rodney prit son temps pour continuer, prenant un ton presque théâtral:

-Non seulement ces créatures sont plus puissantes physiquement parlant, - voyez ce qu'ils ont fait à Lorne! - mais ils ont presque les mêmes attributions extraordinaires que les wraith! Ils sont «X» fois plus forts qu'un humain, tout aussi rapides qu'un wraith...leurs pouvoirs mentaux dépassent de beaucoup ceux des anciens hybrides qui sont de vrais petits anges à côté d'eux...quoique que je suis sûr que Michael les contrôle encore totalement et..-

-_Quoi!_ Avez-vous la certitude que Michael est vraiment vivant? dit Woolsey dont les yeux noirs étaient maintenant ronds comme des soucoupes.

Il se leva même à demi de sa chaise et pendant une seconde, John Sheppard le vit penser _«qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à l'I.O.A. dans mon prochain rapport!»_

-C'est sûrement son clone! répondit McKay avant que Sheppard n'ait ouvert la bouche.

John fit taire Rodney d'un geste et continua, fixant Woolsey avec un regard tout aussi inquiet que le directeur d'Atlantis.

-Le leader de ces créatures nous a fait un beau discours plein de mépris et de propagande...si l'on se fit à ses dires, Michael est toujours en vie mais je ne crois cependant pas que ce soit le Michael original qui est tombé de la grande tour d'Atlantis!

-Comment en êtes-vous aussi sûr? dit Woolsey.

-Un) Parce que c'est impossible, vu la hauteur de la tour principale, dit McKay, qu'il ne soit pas mort de cette chute fatale, même si on n'a jamais retrouvé son corps...les courants sont très forts dans cette partie océanique, alors je suis sûr que l'original est bel et bien mort! Deux) Le chef des hybrides s'est fait une joie de nous vanter les derniers progrès scientifiques de sonMaître, autant sur le clonage que sur ses avancées dans le rétrovirus qui peut maintenant transformer un wraith en humain et un humain en wraith, il paraît!

-Ce n'est peut-être que du prêchi-prêcha, de la propagande ânonnée par un subalterne bien zélé et lavé du cerveau! argumenta Woolsey.

-Oh-que-non! Ce gars-là est un scientifique également et son «prêchi-prêcha» comme vous dites, était _**tout**_ sauf ignorant et appris par coeur! C'était un vrai cours de génétique qu'il nous a donné et ressemblant étrangement à toutes les démonstrations que Carson nous a fait quand il nous a présenté il y a des années sa première version du rétrovirus! disait Rodney maintenant exalté. Je ne suis pas docteur en médecine ou en bio, mais j'en connais assez pour savoir de quoi il parlait...ces nouvelles créatures sont bien plus que de simples hybrides. Ce sont de SUPER-hybrides!

-Je seconde, dit Sheppard. Rodney est devenu vert de peur quand le gars a débité son petit discours...ce n'est certainement pas un stupide hybride qui aurait pu repartir la machine et créer ces êtres dignes des quatre fantastiques de la bande dessinée!

-Je n'étais pas vert de peur, se rebiffa McKay. Mais tout le monde l'ignora alors que Woolsey poursuivait son questionnaire:

-Décrivez-moi donc ces «super-hybrides», Sheppard?

-Je ne sais pas à partir de quel groupe d'humains Michael les a créés, dit le colonel. Mais ils sont très grands, tout aussi musclés que des drones wraith...physiquement, leurs traits ressemblent à ceux de Michael après que nous l'ayons trouvé sur la planète où il avait enlevé les Tarraniens pour en faire des créatures mi-insectes mi-humaines.

- Surtout insectes, si vous voulez mon avis! dit McKay en levant un doigt.

-Ouais, continua Sheppard. Les hybrides de Michael avaient jusqu'ici figure plutôt humaine mais dans ce cas-ci, leur apparence est en grande partie wraith. Ils sont cependant chauves...leur peau est jaune, épaisse, mais pas de ces fentes faciales sur les joues. Ils ont des dents encore plus impressionnantes que celles d'un wraith. Rodney vous a décrit leur force physique, leur rapidité, leurs pouvoirs mentaux mais le pire...c'est la présence d'une fente nourricière dans leur main droite, comme celle d'un wraith.

Woolsey devint blême et sa mâchoire se serra.

-C'est donc comme ça que Rogers est mort! Et moi qui croyais que vous aviez rencontré des wraith, dit la voix sinistre du directeur d'Atlantis.

Il y eut une minute de silence...tout le monde étaient effondrés en se rappelant le seul membre du petit commando qui n'était pas revenu en vie, le lieutenant Nathaniel Rogers.

-Michael, ou plutôt son clone a récidivé et créé une race supérieure de soldats hybrides...et il leur a redonné la possibilité de drainer la force vitale humaine! dit Sheppard.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit le savant canadien. Bien sûr ma théorie ne saurait se prouver tant que nous ne pourrons pas abattre une de ces créatures et ramener son corps à Carson pour qu'il performe une autopsie dessus. Mais je ne vois pas cette fente nourricière comme un mode de nourrissement...ce serait plutôt une arme.

-Expliquez-vous, Docteur McKay? demanda Woolsey. Je croyais vraiment que le but de Michael était d'éliminer cette faiblesse de la race wraith en enlevant complètement chez lui et ses hybrides le besoin d'aspirer la force vitale humaine? Alors...pourquoi revenir en arrière?

-Vous ne m'avez pas écouté? fit Rodney, commençant à s'énerver. J'ai dit que je _crois_ qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un moyen de se nourrir, mais _d'une arme_! Lorsqu'une des créatures a attaqué Rogers avec sa main nourricière, il n'a pas semblé tomber en extase comme un wraith le fait lorsqu'il aspire la force vitale d'un humain. Et puis le squelette, après s'être desséché à cause évidemment de la vitesse phénoménale du vieillissement accéléré, est apparut non seulement déshydraté mais recouvert d'une sorte de couche de cristaux comme je n'en ai jamais vu! Je ne crois pas que de l'enzyme wraith ait été injecté dans son corps, car il a souffert bien sûr, et horriblement...

Rodney fit une pause pendant laquelle il sembla se rappeler le souvenir particulièrement affreux de la mort de Rogers. Les membres de l'équipe baissèrent tous la tête en forme de respect. Puis McKay continua:

-...mais la mort a été très rapide, contrairement à ce qui se produit lorsqu'un pur wraith se nourrit. Je dirais que c'est comme s'il avait fait une crise cardiaque fulgurante. C'est ce qui me porte à croire que Michael a créé une espèce qui non seulement peut se nourrir normalement comme tout être humain, mais qu'ils peuvent également utiliser cette fente dans leur main non pour se procurer de la force vitale, mais plutôt comme moyen de défense, pour torturer ou simplement tuer et dissuader leurs autres prisonniers de se rebeller. Bien évidemment, ma théorie devra être testée par Becket lorsqu'il aura la possibilité de pratiquer une autopsie sur une de ces créatures!

Woolsey poussa un soupir découragé, baissant sa tête, écrasé par cette nouvelle menace dont Atlantis n'avait vraiment pas besoin...

-Racontez-moi comment vous avez pu vous enfuir colonel, dit-il en se retournant vers Sheppard.

-Oui, dit Sheppard en prenant la suite. Une fois que le chef des hybrides a eu finit son petit discours, il y en a trois d'entre eux qui sont entrés dans notre cellule. Ils ont prit quelqu'un au hasard et ce fut malheureusement Rogers...un des hybrides s'est avancé et à notre grande surprise il a projeté sa main à la manière d'un wraith et l'a tué devant nous pour le simple plaisir de la chose, pour nous montrer ce qui pourrait nous arriver si nous tentions de fuir. Puis ils sont partis...quelques heures plus tard on a entendu des pas. Je croyais que ces salauds revenaient, mais non. C'était Haldomar et deux autres Doraliens. Nous ne voulions rien avoir à faire avec eux puisqu'ils nous avaient trahi! Mais le chef nous a expliqué que si nous voulions vivre, on devait le suivre sans discuter.

-Je crois qu'ils avaient des remords, s'interjeta Teyla. Il nous a fait tous sortir en empruntant un chemin secret vers l'arrière de la caverne et il nous a expliqué qu'il prenait tout de même ce risque, parce qu'il ne supportait plus l'esclavage. Pendant des années, les wraith qui ont cueilli leur peuple, puis après...ces créatures de Michael.

-On a marché une bonne demi-heure et on a finit par arriver sur le chemin menant vers la porte. On se croyait tiré d'affaire, continua John. Mais c'est à ce moment que quatre hybrides ont surgi des bois...

-Probablement cachés pour nous surprendre, dit Rodney. Je ne sais pas qui a pu les prévenir mais apparemment, l'action volontaire d'Haldomar n'a pas dû faire l'unanimité parmi les siens!

-On s'est tous battu pour notre vie, continuait Sheppard...les trois Doraliens aussi. Mais c'est à ce moment qu'on s'est rendu compte qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop forts...nous étions sept contre trois et il ne s'agissait plus des premiers hybrides de Michael, mais de créatures beaucoup trop puissantes! Lorne s'est jeté sur l'un d'eux qui avait la main haute sur Teyla et nous avons vu la créature le projeter d'une simple poussée de la main contre un arbre. Malgré la puissance de feu de nos P90, - nos balles passaient au travers d'eux comme une passoire! - et la capacité extraordinaire du pistolaser de Ronon, on n'a pas pu venir à bout d'eux. Les trois Doraliens se sont fait tuer...ces pauvres diables ont voulu nous sauver en nous permettant de s'échapper, mais on n'a rien pu faire pour eux! terminait le colonel, plein de colère.

-On a bien failli également y rester cette fois-ci! dit Rodney en avalant péniblement.

-J'ai finalement commandé la retraite, dit Sheppard. Ronon et moi avons traîné le Major Lorne et avons cheminé le plus vite possible vers la porte, pendant que les autres nous couvraient. On a réussi de peine et de misère à passer la porte mais à la dernière minute, j'ai reçu un coup de pistolet qui a paralysé mon bras...mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce qu'ont subi Rogers et Lorne!

Sheppard se tut. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

-Combien croyez-vous qu'il y ait de ces créatures sur d'autres mondes humains de Pégase? demanda sombrement Richard Woolsey après quelques secondes de silence.

-Comment voulez-vous que nous sachions cela? dit Rodney McKay d'une voix irritée et haut perchée.

-Hé! C'est pas comme si le chef de ces super-hybrides nous l'avait révélé! dit Sheppard. Mais j'ai dans l'idée qu'un clone de Michael est leur nouveau leader et que c'est à lui que le chef des hybrides allait porter la nouvelle de notre capture lorsqu'il a quitté notre cellule.

Woolsey poussa un autre soupir et croisa ses mains devant lui.

-Bien, merci de ce rapport complet, dit-il finalement. Que recommandez-vous, colonel?

-Il faut prendre cette menace au sérieux, fit John. C'est bien évidemment la guerre à nouveau avec Michael, son clone ou peu importe, fit-il en levant les bras, agacé. Seulement cette fois-ci, ce sera encore plus dur parce que ces super-hybrides sont trois fois plus résistants et disposent de la même arme mortelle dans la main que n'importe quel wraith! Il va falloir redoubler de vigilance pour filtrer les rapports de nos informateurs et espions sur les mondes de Pégase, lancer des expéditions armées plus musclées dès qu'une menace sérieuse sera portée à notre attention...

-...et si possible, ramener un corps si par miracle on peut tuer un de ces super-monstres, dit sinistrement McKay...pour Becket, bien sûr.

Woolsey acquiesça de la tête.

-Cependant...dit-il. Nous mettrons en danger la vie de nos marines parce que de toute évidence, ces hybrides sont trop forts pour un combat corps-à-corps, comme l'a prouvé la mort de Rogers et Lorne qui est à l'infirmerie avec je ne sais encore quelle aggravation! Nous allons avoir besoin d'aide, fit-il avec un air grave et pensif.

- ...vous songez à nos alliés genii? fit Sheppard, mi-figue mi-raisin.

-Non, répondit Woolsey. Ils présentent la même faiblesse humaine que nous. Je songeais plutôt...à notre allié wraith.

-Todd? dit John en grimaçant carrément.

-Oui, dit simplement Woolsey.

-Ce n'est pas la même croisade qu'avec les Réplicateurs, ou bien la course pour retrouver Kolya, Richard! dit Sheppard, son visage maintenant contrarié. Ni comme la fois où on lui a refilé un gros coup de main avec l'arme concoctée par McKay pour éliminer ses rivaux du Concile! Todd ne trouvera aucune motivation à nous aider, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a aucun intérêt pour lui! Si ce n'est pas dans les plans précis de ce salaud, il ne va pas lever le p'tit doigt juste parce qu'on va lui demander poliment de venir nous débarrasser des hybrides de Michael!

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, colonel, dit Woolsey. Vous m'avez dit vous-même que lorsque vous teniez compagnie à Todd dans la salle d'attente, au moment où votre soeur donnait naissance à ses jumeaux, il est devenu furieux lorsqu'il a cru que vous reteniez des informations relatives à la découverte de la nouvelle base de Michael!

-Oui, eh bien il a exigé que je lui fasse part du résultat de nos recherches, bien évidemment...mais j'ai tout de même l'impression qu'il se fiche bien du clone de Michael et de ses hybrides, en autant que nous nous occupions d'éliminer ce problème nous-même, dit Sheppard.

-Il a raison, dit McKay...ça ne semble pas être la plus grosse épine présentement dans son pied!

-Je vote pour laisser Todd tranquille, dit John Sheppard.

-Moi également, renchérit Rodney.

Woolsey se tourna vers Ronon et Teyla. Ces derniers se regardèrent l'un l'autre, semblant être du même avis d'un accord tacite, ne s'étant consultés pourtant que du regard.

-Je suis désolée, dit Teyla. Mais Ronon et moi sommes en accord là-dessus avec Monsieur Woolsey, John...

-Quoi? Chewiiie? dit John stupéfait, mais le satédien soutint son regard sans broncher.

-John...vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé là-bas, fit d'une voix urgente Teyla Emmagan. La mort inutile de ce marine et Lorne qui est blessé gravement; nous ne savons même pas encore s'il va rester handicapé! Ces hybrides sont encore plus forts et dangereux que lors de la première transformation que Michael a effectué sur mes amis athosiens qu'il avait capturés. Et franchement, je ne suis pas sûre que la procédure opératoire qui a retransformé Kanaan et les autres, pourrait être efficace sur des créatures monstrueuses qui sont bien plus près des wraith que des humains maintenant.

-Elle a un bon point, dit Rodney d'un air tout-à-coup hésitant.

Sheppard lui lança un regard de biais plein de reproche, mécontent que son seul allié change son fusil d'épaule. McKay eut le bon goût de piquer du nez et de s'intéresser vivement aux ongles de ses mains étalées sur le bureau.

-Sheppard...autant je déteste tous les wraith et devoir faire appel à l'aide de _celui-ci en_ _particulier_, dit Ronon...autant cette fois-ci je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix!

Sheppard pencha sa tête de côté, considérant l'ex-coureur avec incrédulité.

-Il s'agit juste de demander à Todd l'aide de quelques drones menés par une couple de ses officiers, colonel, fit Woolsey d'une voix légère, semblant rendre le tout tellement inoffensif. Si on les ajoute à un de nos commandos pour attaquer une autre base et éviter ainsi qu'on ne fonce encore tête baissée dans un traquenard, la force de frappe des wraith contrebalancera notre faiblesse physique et on aura plus de chance de les défaire...ne croyez-vous pas?

Sheppard renifla, prenant un ton railleur:

-Oh bien...! Et qui donc va devoir convaincre Todd?

Woolsey ne répondit pas. Rodney fit tournoyer soudain ses mains en l'air comme un prestidigitateur et arrêta soudain un doigt pointé vers la poitrine de John Sheppard.

-Sans blague! dit John en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, regardant Richard Woolsey et les autres.

-Si vous voulez de l'aide pour le convaincre, lui apporter une motivation, nous recevrons Todd tous les deux ensemble ici dans cette salle, dit le directeur chauve sans broncher.

-Ah oui?...et quelle motivation va le décider, Richard?

-Pour le moment, Todd n'y voit peut-être pas une grande menace...mais je vais lui faire parvenir par le mode habituel le gros de votre rapport d'aujourd'hui, colonel! dit Woolsey. Si ça ne l'inquiète toujours pas, nous tenterons de lui faire comprendre qu'à long terme, ces super-hybrides sont un danger tout aussi grand pour les humains de Pégase que pour les wraith, toutes alliances confondues! Todd n'est pas bête du tout...il va voir qu'il est dans son intérêt tout comme dans le nôtre, d'effacer la menace de ces nouvelles créatures aux pouvoirs «améliorés»...tout comme pour cette alliance que nous avions conclu avecl ui pour exterminer les Réplicateurs.

-Oui mais les Réplicateurs exterminaient humains et wraith à très grande échelle, dit Sheppard. Alors qu'ici...

-Voyons, Sheppard! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ne pensiez pas à long terme! dit McKay.

-Merci _**beaucoup**_ de me laisser tomber, Rodney! dit la voix cinglante de Sheppard alors qu'il tournait un regard courroucé vers le savant canadien.

-John...dit Teyla en prenant la relève. Ces super-hybrides sont tout aussi dangereux qu'un réplicateur. Je suis sûre maintenant que même si le Michael original est mort, il y a sûrement un clone de lui-même qui dirige tout cela. Il nous faut donc découvrir très vite où il se cache. Le ciel sait combien de morts il va encore faire...j'ai peur qu'il n'infecte encore des populations humaines de Pégase. S'il a été capable de créer ces nouveaux monstres, alors il sera sûrement capable de contourner le vaccin du Docteur Becket et de répandre une autre épidémie plus importante!

Woolsey ne dit pas un mot mais le regard qu'il convoyait maintenant sur John Sheppard le défiait de trouver quelque chose à opposer aux arguments parfaitement irréfutables de l'athosienne.

John garda un silence buté puis finit par dire, gardant toujours ses bras croisés:

-Est-ce que j'ai le choix? OK, d'accord. Je vais parler à Todd.

Il se levait de sa chaise avant même que Woolsey n'ait annoncé la fin de la réunion quand Rodney lança dans sa direction:

-Oh Sheppard...pour Todd vous pourriez considérer de demander de l'aide à Ss..-

-Ne prononcez pas son nom! fit Sheppard en le coupant vivement, se retournant comme si un moustique venait de le piquer dans le dos. Je ne vais _certainement pas_ mêler encore une fois ma soeur à tout ça! Elle en a plein le dos avec ses enfants. Ce problème concerne seulement Todd, alors ça...pas question!

Personne, même pas Woolsey n'osa répliquer à ces paroles virulentes.

-Je vais voir comment va Lorne à présent...dit Sheppard en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Oui, euuhhhh...donnez-lui nos voeux de prompt rétablissement, colonel! J'allais clore cette réunion de toute façon, dit Woolsey de son ton protocolaire.

Mais John Sheppard était déjà sorti.

(à suivre)


	13. Chapter 13

_Renaissance II_

_Chapitre XIII_

_**Sur la ruche de Todd, en orbite à quelque part au-dessus d'une de leurs réserves alimentaires...**_

Sara Sheppard avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à courir entre le labo pour vérifier si les deux techniciens wraith avaient bien préparé le cadre de la nouvelle simulation, pour ensuite aller passer un peu de temps avec ses enfants, avant que Mathob et Morya ne finissent par s'arracher les cheveux!

À la fin de la journée, elle ne put remettre à plus tard son entrevue avec le Second de Todd, surtout après que ce dernier, présent au laboratoire, lui ait lancé un regard soutenu. Il y avait une question dans ses yeux sans qu'il n'eut besoin de la lui poser: _«Mais qu'attends-tu pour aller parler à mon Second?»_

Bien évidemment elle ne «convoqua» pas le sous-commandant. Todd refusait obstinément de s'impliquer dans sa requête d'avoir Lindsay à bord de la ruche et il était le seul à pouvoir ordonner à Kenny de se présenter en convocation.

Elle se dirigea donc dans les corridors menant au Pont de commandement, espérant y trouver le wraith et lui demander une minute d'entretien.

Elle était presque arrivée à l'ouverture élargie précédant le poste de commandement, quand le Second lui rentra presque dedans alors qu'elle reculait pour éviter une collision...mais c'est dans les deux drones derrière elle qui lui servaient de sentinelles qu'elle buta, comme dans un mur. Un des masqués la retint d'un bras ferme pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Sara se raidit et reprit contenance. Le Second lui laissa quelques secondes pour récupérer sa dignité, clignant des yeux simplement puis lui fit une brève et respectueuse inclinaison de la tête pour la saluer:

-Compagne...cherchez-vous le Commandant? demanda Kenny.

-Non, il est au laboratoire! répondit Sara. Puis elle se racla la gorge, un peu gênée. En fait, c'est vous que je venais voir. Pouvons-nous parler une minute, Second? lança-t-elle bravement.

Si Kenny fut surpris et se demanda ce que la Compagne de son supérieur pouvait bien lui vouloir, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il était maître dans l'art de cacher ses émotions, arborant le masque indéchiffrable d'un haut officier wraith.

-Très bien, Compagne...suivez-moi. dit finalement le wraith d'un ton qui sembla plutôt sec à la jeune femme.

Sara hésita légèrement, mais se dit que ses deux ombres masquées l'accompagneraient de toute façon.

Ils n'allèrent cependant pas bien loin. Comme un peu partout dans les corridors de ce niveau supérieur de la ruche, des alcôves plus élargies, installées en cercle autour d'une large fenêtre donnant sur l'espace, permettaient de faire des haltes pour ce que Sara croyait être des moments de méditation...ou bien se détendre en rêvassant devant le paysage du vide sidéral. Certains adorateurs auraient dit que c'était également pour comploter en paix!

Kenny venait de la mener vers l'alcôve au bout du corridor et il ordonna mentalement aux drones de se tenir plus loin, hors de portée de voix. Une fois cela fait, il se tourna et fit face à Sara, son visage neutre mais attentif:

-Je vous écoute Compagne...

Sara devint deux fois plus nerveuse qu'au moment où elle avait accosté Kenny. Leur relation était au beau fixe depuis qu'elle avait sauvé le Commandant et qu'il avait fait confession de son respect et de son admiration pour son action...mais tout de même, c'était Kenny! Sa vision des humains était loin d'être aussi ouverte d'esprit que celle de Todd. Elle croisa ses bras puis décida subitement que c'était signe de fermeture, alors elle laissa simplement pendre ses mains sur ses côtés et se lança, tentant de faire sortir d'une voix ferme et convaincante le discours qu'elle avait pratiqué toute la journée:

-Second...tout comme le Commandant et moi-même, vous vous êtes sûrement aperçu que les dernières simulations de la thérapie génique stagnent depuis un certain temps. Nous n'arrivons pas vraiment à trouver le bon calibrage entre le taux protéinique et celui de l'enzyme wraith...

-Oui, j'y ai travaillé également...dit le sous-commandant, voyant que Sara Sheppard avait fait une pause pour lui permettre de commenter ce qu'elle venait de dire. Votre évaluation de la situation est correcte. Malgré l'ajout des riches tissus venant de la Matriarche en hibernation, il semble y avoir un problème difficile à résoudre en vue de passer enfin aux essais sur des sujets vivants.

Sara lui fut reconnaissante d'user d'une telle diplomatie pour décrire la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient...soit une lamentable boucle sans fin de laquelle ils ne pouvaient se sortir, tant qu'ils n'auraient pas reçu une aide adéquate et plus compétente pour contourner les taux de protéine versus l'action peptique de l'enzyme wraith!

Pourtant, le visage du Second était toujours illisible. Encore une fois, Sara maudit cette maîtrise absolue des wraith. Elle aurait tant voulu en ce moment avoir un visage humain qui aurait exposé la logique réaction : _«mais-que-diable-me-veut-elle-et-qu'est-ce-que-cela-a-à-voir-avec-moi?». _

Mais elle ne pouvait pas insulter le wraith en tentant de sonder son esprit...surtout pas en ce moment! se dit-elle.

Sa gorge était sèche mais elle trouva le courage de continuer alors qu'une lueur aimable apparaissait dans les yeux orange du wraith, l'encourageant à continuer.

-Merci de vous montrer indulgent, Second...mais vous devez réaliser que nous allons avoir besoin d'aide, si nous voulons cesser de tourner en rond!

-Fort bien...mais n'est-ce-pas au Commandant qu'il faudrait en parler? dit le wraith en tentant de cacher l'irritation d'avoir à le lui faire constater, comme si elle était simple d'esprit.

-C'est fait. Il m'a donné son accord, en autant que vous l'êtes..._**vous aussi.**_

Cette fois, le wraith ouvrit ses yeux et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement, un petit sifflement de surprise lui échappant. Sara ravala tout de suite un petit rire moqueur..._aurait-elle réussi à déconcerter l'imperturbable Kenny?_

-Pourquoi le Commandant nécessiterait-il mon accord en quoi que ce soit, Compagne? dit le sous-commandant. Le seul signe montrant sa curiosité grandissante et son impatience fut qu'il se pencha en avant sur elle, non pas d'une façon menaçante mais plutôt pour l'enjoindre à en venir tout de suite au fait.

-Parce que, jongla Sara en étirant le temps...je...nous...pourrions...non! On va avoir besoin de l'aide du Docteur Lindsay Novak, la généticienne d'Atlantis qui..-

La réaction de Kenny fut instantanée.

Il se recula comme si Sara l'avait frappé et son visage prit une telle expression de réprobation - _et de dégoût?_ - que la jeune femme se sentit soudain incertaine pour sa démarche. Elle se demandait maintenant si Lindsay n'avait pas totalement rêvé _l'intérêt supposé_ que lui portait le Second...?

-Je sais _**qui **_est cette_ humaine!_ cracha le wraith, qui cependant reprit ensuite son air impassible.

Il avait dit le mot «humaine» avec un tel mépris, comme les toutes premières fois où Sara avait eu affaire à lui et que le sous-commandant réprouvait les alliances de son Commandant avec Atlantis et aussi le fait qu'il l'ait prise comme Compagne. Sara se retrouva soudain à la case zéro, hésitante et surtout effrayée d'avoir à lui révéler le but final de sa requête.

-Dites-moi Compagne, dit soudain le wraith en s'avançant respectueusement d'un pas vers elle pour regagner sa position initiale, utilisant un ton doucereux mais néanmoins cynique. Qu'est-ce que tout cela a à voir avec moi?

Il était trop tard pour reculer alors Sara plongea encore une fois:

-Eh bien...comme vous le savez, votre Commandant refuse d'envoyer sur Atlantis une partie de nos recherches sur la cure transgénique. Alors le Docteur Novak ne peut avancer seule là-bas! Et vous avez constaté lors de votre séjour dans notre cité...toute sa compétence, son efficacité en tant que généticienne, n'est-ce-pas?

-Ouiiiii...siffla Kenny. Tout autant que son irrespect, son impudence et son hystérie...

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Sara plaignit grandement la pauvre fille! Elle s'était leurrée apparemment...il était clair que le wraith ne souhaitait plus _jamais _être en sa présence.

-Bon...malgré ce que vous semblez penser d'elle, je vous assure que Lindsay Novak a beaucoup de valeur, humainement parlant pour nous sur Atlantis. Actuellement, elle est de beaucoup la personne la mieux placée pour résoudre notre problème, donc elle a une grande valeur également pour les wraith!

Kenny ferma brièvement ses yeux orange et une bouffée forte et courte expirée par son nez fit sursauter un peu Sara.

-Malgré le respect que je vous porte, Compagne...commença le Second d'une voix à la fois basse et tendue, ma patience a atteint ses limites. Je vous prierai donc de me dire le but de cette discussion!

Il avait craché les deux derniers mots, et Sara recula légèrement. Puis elle lança tout de go:

-Le Commandant accepterait qu'elle vienne séjourner quelques jours sur la ruche pour nous aider, mais je souhaiterais..._je désirerais vraiment_ que vous soyez consentant à travailler avec nous au laboratoire...et surtout que vous acceptiez d'assurer la protection du Docteur Novak. Voilà, c'est dit! c'est la raison de ma requête.

Elle s'attendait maintenant à ce que le wraith se mette en colère, voire marche sur elle avec une expression terrible et menaçante dans le regard...

Mais ce fut pire. Il resta complètement impassible, une vraie statue dont les traits ne trahirent absolument RIEN de ses pensées.

Sara en frémit. Elle aurait presque préféré une réaction violente de la part du sous-commandant qui maintenant posait un regard bien trop tranquille sur elle...la seule expression de son déplaisir venait d'une moue courbant vers le bas ses lèvres minces et exsangues.

Puis il lui fit un petit sourire suffisant et se pencha tranquillement un peu sur elle:

-Dites-moi, Sara Sheppard...( il prononça délibérément son nom au lieu de dire «Compagne», comme pour lui montrer qu'il avait la main haute).

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire que j'accepterais? poursuivit-il. Car vous avez bien dit que le Commandant ne m'en donnait pas l'ordre, laissant le tout à ma discrétion..._n'est-ce-pas?_

Sara aurait pu juste se vanter que c'était de son fait, que Todd n'en avait pas donné l'ordre, affirmer qu'elle avait préféré traiter avec lui directement. Mais elle se doutait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais gobé ce mensonge.

-Bon...je vous dois la vérité! J'ai fait la requête au Commandant pour qu'il vous en donne l'ordre. Lui tout comme moi, nous voyons qu'il est dans l'intérêt de tout le monde qu'une généticienne très douée comme le Docteur Novak nous prête main forte à ce moment-ci, alors que nous sommes dans une grave impasse...et cela malgré les dernières percées extraordinaires. Le Commandant a accepté mais il ne veut pas que mon amie soit en danger ici sur cette ruche, que rien de _fâcheux_ ne lui arrive. J'ai alors suggéré que vous preniez soin de cette...partie de l'arrangement!

-Et pourquoi cela Compagne? Pourquoi moi...

-Parce que...

Elle n'allait certainement pas lui dire qu'elle avait cru pendant un instant que les allégations de Lindsay sur son intérêt _particulier_ envers elle auraient pu être véridiques! Pas après sa réaction initiale lorsqu'elle avait mentionné le nom de la généticienne. Alors elle essaya une approche différente, pour ne pas faire lever à nouveau sa colère:

- ….parce que, Second...depuis qu'elle a travaillé sur Atlantis à vos côtés, elle a démontré un réel intérêt envers votre intelligence et vos habiletés, voire même une certaine fascination. Et...elle n'arrête pas de parler de vous...en bien.

Sara n'avait aucun doute que tout cela sonnait comme une tonitruante flatterie.

Le wraith ne tomberait pas dans le panneau, mais elle s'en fichait! Il fallait qu'elle abatte cette carte, parce qu'elle n'allait certainement pas lui dire: _«Héééé Kenny! Il paraît que Lindsay Novak en pince pour vous?...et vous-même avez un p'tit faible pour elle et c'est loin d'être la simple idée de vous en faire un petit snack...?». _

Ça, non...ça ne fonctionnerait pas avec un wraith et sûrement pas celui-ci!

À sa grande surprise, l'oeil du wraith sursauta, comme un tic nerveux. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement comme s'il était sur le point de dire : _«Ah...vraiment?»_.

Mais tout disparut si vite sur le visage de nouveau froid comme de la pierre, que Sara crut avoir rêvé ces réactions ténues!

-Elle...semble avoir hâte également de voir comment fonctionne une ruche, de quoi ont l'air les laboratoires, reprit Sara. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me harceler pour que j'intercède auprès du Commandant pour la laisser venir ici! Et de toute évidence, _Lindsay_...ne dédaignerait pas vous revoir.

Elle avait laissé tomber la dernière phrase en retenant sa respiration, se demandant si elle n'avait pas poussé le bouchon trop loin?

C'est à ce moment qu'une lueur passa dans le regard du wraith...

Quelque chose de fugace...une curiosité, une perplexité et un intérêt pas du tout alimentaire. Il avait été pris de court et la jeune femme sentit qu'il croyait bien lui avoir caché ces réactions. Alors devenait-elle plus experte à lire les expressions des wraith?...ou bien Kenny avait-il laissé _volontairement_ passé cette subtile lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux?

Son visage relaxa soudainement mais il ne parla toujours pas. À quelque part, lorsqu'elle avait volontairement dit «Lindsay» au lieu de «Docteur Novak», elle avait rendu les choses plus personnelles...suggérant qu'il devinerait qu'il y avait un message pour lui de la part de la généticienne...

Elle espéra de tout coeur ne pas s'attirer ainsi les foudres du Second!

-Pourquoi me croyez-vous le mieux placé pour assurer sa protection? fit la voix sèche de Kenny, alors que ses paupières s'étrécissaient avec ruse.

Cependant, elle sentit une pointe d'amusement passer dans son regard...elle commençait à connaître mieux ce wraith particulier!

_«Vous jouez avec moi, _eut-elle envie de lui dire à cet instant. _Mais vous savez, je suis forte à ce jeu...votre grand Chef Suprême est un Maître ès-art pour ce qui est de me manipuler et de s'amuser à mes dépens!». _

Elle fit exprès de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas dupe et que son comportement ne l'amusait pas du tout, elle.

-Second...à partir du moment où vous avez mis le pied sur Atlantis et travaillé aux côtés du Docteur Novak, vous étiez celui qui êtiez le mieux placé pour prendre soin d'elle...je veux dire de sa sécurité! se hâta de préciser Sara. Alors quand elle arrivera sur la ruche, je vous demande expressément comme un service de lui servir d'escorte. Vous savez fort bien qu'elle ne va pas se gêner pour vous réclamer lorsqu'elle mettra le pied ici!

_Nouvel échange de regards...froid comme de la pierre dans le cas du Second, et dans l'expectative, dans le cas_ _de Sara!_

- Sécuritairement parlant, bien sûr...termina la jeune femme.

Sara avait laissé traîner les derniers mots innocemment.

Ce fut au tour du Second de ne pas être dupe.

-Et le Commandant me laisse le libre choix d'accepter ou non? Je présume que si je refuse, il n'accèdera pas à votre requête ni à celle du Docteur Novak?

_«C'est ça, espèce de salaud! Fais-moi donc sentir que le pouvoir est entre tes mains!»._

Sara se forçait à rester calme, à se composer un masque impassible digne d'un wraith. Elle tourna presque sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche, serrant les poings, s'empêchant de lancer une remarque cinglante bien sentie à ce maudit wraith!

-Vous avez bien cerné la situation, dit finalement Sara d'un ton patient et délibérément monotone.

Il y eut encore un laps de temps qui lui sembla durer une éternité. Sara se demanda si elle devait se montrer outrée et tourner les talons ou bien se mettre à supplier? Mais soudain, le sous-commandant sembla se décider:

-J'apprécie que le Commandant m'ait donné la possibilité de refuser, dit-il. Cependant, bien que cette humaine se soit montrée à tout le moins irritante, imprudente et..._fort intrigante_ lors de mon séjour pour aider Atlantis, je dois mettre en avant de mes sentiments personnels les intérêts de notre ruche et de nos recherches essentielles. J'acquiesce donc à votre requête, Compagne!

Il n'alla pas jusqu'à dire que ça lui faisait plaisir, se dit Sara.

Mais du diable si elle n'avait pas lu dans ses yeux quelque chose de ludique, une curiosité et une sorte d'exaltation alors qu'il parlait de «l'humaine irritante, imprudente et_ fort_ _intrigante!"_

Sara devait-elle prendre cela comme un compliment à l'égard de la généticienne qui l'avait probablement impressionné?

-Je vous remercie, Second! dit-elle en étouffant de justesse un cri de victoire. Ne trouvant rien d'autre à rajouter, elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement et se préparait à tourner les talons et à aller annoncer «la bonne nouvelle» à Todd, quand Kenny la surprit en poussant un sifflement qui la fit sursauter:

_**-Cependant!**_

-Oui? dit-elle en refaisant vers lui les quelques pas qui l'avaient éloigné du wraith alors qu'elle marchait hors de l'alcôve.

Kenny se pencha sur elle, son visage maintenant solennel et fermé:

-Je le ferai. Mais à condition que vous avisiez cette humaine, une fois à bord de la ruche, de me traiter avec le respect qu'elle me doit, ainsi que pour tous les autres wraith avec qui elle entrera en contact. Vous savez fort bien ce que je veux dire et comment elle doit se conduire et se soumettre à nos règles! Si elle en transgresse ne serait-ce qu'une seule...je refuserai alors d'assurer sa sécurité et même de travailler à ses côtés!

-Euh...d'accord! Je vais la briefer et tout se passera bien, vous verrez! fit Sara avec une confiance en elle qu'elle ne ressentait pas vraiment. (quand cela en venait au comportement irrationnel de son amie généticienne!)

- Et _SURTOUT_...qu'elle ne me touche jamais plus! cracha Kenny.

Ce fut soudain lui qui tourna brusquement les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas de l'alcôve, ses mains nouées derrière son dos, le bas de son manteau de cuir claquant derrière lui et sa longue chevelure blanche et soignée volant dans les airs...plantant là la Compagne qui resta bouche bée!

-Eh bien! murmura finalement Sara Sheppard. Là, je ne sais plus si elle l'intéresse ou non...

Elle refit le chemin vers le laboratoire, suivie de ses deux sentinelles masquées.

_()()()()()_

_**Plus tard...**_

Ayant délaissé le labo à la fin de la journée pour retourner à la nursery, Sara passa sa main devant le panneau de contrôle qui reconnut sa signature bio. Les deux drones qui la suivaient continuellement stoppèrent à la porte pour monter la garde. Elle entra pour aller voir comment se passaient les choses avec les enfants.

Elle entendit les jumeaux avant même de les voir...leurs cris et leurs sifflements stridents atteignirent ses oreilles et la firent grimacer.

Mathob surgit devant elle, les bras croisés et les lèvres pincés. Morya tentait vainement derrière elle, d'une voix molle et désespérée, de faire cesser la dispute dans laquelle étaient visiblement engagés les deux petits hybrides.

-Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt! fit la vieille adoratrice avec une voix de matrone mi-exaspérée, mi-soulagée.

Elle sembla soudain se rappeler qu'elle parlait à la Compagne de l'éminent Commandant wraith de cette ruche...elle inclina sa tête avec un regard d'excuse.

-Ça a été si pénible que cela? dit Sara, ne s'offensant pas de l'irritation de Mathob.

-Ma Dame, maintenant que le programme d'enseignement du langage wraith est installé sur l'ordinateur, les jumeaux dédaignent tous les autres jeux et le programme d'entraînement physique que Méroc doit leur faire suivre chaque jour. Morya et moi leur avons bien dit que vous leur donneriez leur leçon une fois que vous auriez terminé votre travail au laboratoire...alors ils ont commencé à vider la boîte de jouets mais ils se tiraillent pour avoir le même maintenant. Et ce malgré que Morya essaie depuis un bon moment de les séparer...ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut céder! Et malheureusement, la gardienne wraith est...indisponible pour le moment.

Sara avait contourné l'adoratrice en marchant rapidement pour atteindre l'endroit d'où les feulements et les sifflements venaient.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je prends la suite maintenant! dit Sara, alors que le corps tendu de la vieille adoratrice se relâchait de soulagement.

Morya eut un faible sourire contraint vers la Compagne. Celle-ci l'enjoignit également de se retirer afin d'aller se reposer.

Sara se planta devant les deux jumeaux qui se tiraillaient furieusement comme de jeunes lionceaux, tirant et poussant la belle réplique en blocs Légo de plastique d'un vaisseau spatial habilement assemblé.

C'était un miracle que le jouet soit encore en un seul morceau! Ses mains sur ses hanches, Sara surveilla l'impressionnant spectacle de colère sans que les enfants ne l'aient le moins du monde remarqué...mais elle savait plutôt qu'ils faisaient_ semblant_ de ne pas l'avoir remarqué!

-Declan! Alexandra. STOP!

Rien ne se produisit évidemment. Sara dût se pencher vivement en avant, saisir les bras des petits pour les faire s'arrêter de se lancer des coups et de crier en montrant leurs dents, comme des petits félins tentant de dominer l'autre.

-_ÇA SUFFIT!_ Je croyais que vous n'aimiez plus du tout ces jouets-là?

Les enfants levèrent la tête en même temps vers elle avec la même expression ennuyée et agacée, comme si elle était un vrai trouble-fête. Puis les petits bras recommencèrent le jeu de tirer-pousser mais cette fois-ci, aucun cri, feulement ou grognement n'accompagna la bataille plus discrète.

-ASSEZ j'ai dit! _Qui_ a commencé?

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, elle les regretta...comme toujours!

Aussi vite qu'étaient venus la fureur, le ressentiment et l'animosité de l'un envers l'autre pour savoir qui possèderait le jouet, ces émotions disparurent et le front commun revint.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec un parfait accord silencieux puis retournèrent d'un seul bloc leur petit visage auguste et fermé vers leur mère. Leur petite bouche était pincée, lèvres scellées qui ne révèleraient rien du tout sur celui ou celle qui avait commencé la dispute!

Sara soupira, réprimant intérieurement un sourire. Elle tendit simplement la main.

Declan, qui détenait présentement l'avion coloré, hésita un peu puis émit un petit soupir dépité en lui tendant le jouet, gardant ses yeux par terre.

-Bon. Vous devez être puni alors disons qu'au lieu d'une heure de leçon, je ne vous en donnerai qu'une demi-heure aujourd'hui.

Les petites bouches s'ouvrirent pour protester.

Depuis que Sara avait commencé les leçons de langage wraith, les deux jumeaux avaient tellement démontré d'intérêt autant pour l'ordinateur que pour le langage pourtant basique, que c'en était stupéfiant!

C'était pendant ces moments de «classe» que Declan et Alex se tenaient le plus tranquilles, sages, intéressés...voire même fascinés!

De voir de si jeunes enfants qui atteignaient un âge mental de trois ans se conduire ainsi était hallucinant! S'ils avaient été complètement humains, ils n'auraient jamais supporté une si longue période d'attention complète envers quelque chose d'aussi laborieux, ennuyeux et endormant parfois que l'étude des bases du langage wraith.

Alors qu'un enfant humain aurait été plus qu'heureux de se voir couper une demi-heure de classe, ces petits êtres aliens si brillants le prenaient comme une punition!

Sara fit taire d'un geste sec les protestations sous forme de grognements et de feulements des jumeaux et rajouta:

- Cependant...si vous vous conduisez bien, je vous promets de vous raconter une autre histoire ce soir avant de vous endormir.

Cette fois-ci, les petits tournèrent leur tête vivement l'une vers l'autre et un grand sourire plein de dents apparut sur les petits visages maintenant tournés vers Sara.

-Marché conclu?

Ils gloussèrent et hochèrent vivement la tête de haut en bas, courant tout de suite se mettre sur leur petit tabouret en face de l'ordinateur où le petit doigt de Declan toucha la commande d'ouverture du programme de langage.

Oublié le malheureux jouet que Sara alla ranger dans le grand contenant organique, installé tout contre un mur.

-Bon alors, dit Sara en s'installant sur le siège du milieu entre les deux enfants, face à l'ordinateur. Vous avez bien mangé tout-à-l'heure?

Les deux petites têtes firent oui de haut en bas en même temps.

-Alors commençons! Alex, montres-moi la lettre correspondant au symbole de la galaxie de Pégase...

La demi-heure passa rapidement et les enfants furent sages comme des images, toujours aussi intéressés et performants. Tellement que Sara avait l'impression d'enseigner à des petits génies!

Elle ferma impitoyablement l'écran en appuyant sur la touche de sortie du programme dès que la demi-heure fut passée, fronçant les sourcils en avertissement lorsqu'un concert de feulements accueillit son action, rappelant la punition aux jumeaux et aussi que l'histoire ne suivrait pas s'ils se comportaient mal.

Ils prirent tous ensuite le chemin des appartements royaux, suivis d'une garde de quatre drones.

Arrivés là, Sara ordonna aux enfants d'aller se changer et de passer leurs vêtements de nuit. Elle leur accorda chacun un verre de jus avant d'aller au lit.

Leur regard brillait d'excitation, car l'heure de l'histoire en était une très attendue à la fin de la journée!

Sara avait commencé au tout début par leur lire des histoires prises dans les petits livres d'enfants que Teyla et d'autres atlantes lui avaient remis...mais les jumeaux la regardaient avec une expression morne, baîllant avec l'air de mortellement s'ennuyer!

Il s'avéra qu'ils n'aimaient pas du tout les images dessinées dans ces livres...que ce soit des maisons terrestres, des arbres et des fleurs, des animaux qui parlaient, gambadaient et chantonnaient. Enfin, ils ne se reconnaissaient pas dans tout ce qui faisait l'enchantement des enfants humains. Elle eut donc l'idée d'inventer ses propres histoires...

Elle se mit donc à enjoliver les histoires de son enfance déjà connues, les enrubannant du décor soit d'une ruche, ou de toute une flotte de vaisseaux wraith allant en attaquer une autre, mettant en vedette évidemment un certain Commandant wraith ressemblant étrangement, trait pour trait, à leur père. À ses côtés il y avait une fière reine humaine qui se penchait également chaque jour sur les mystères de la science...(elle en l'occurrence!)

Parfois, il y avait des planètes avec des êtres pleins de mystère, des dangers derrière chaque colline, chaque arbre, chaque plante.

Mais arrivait un héros mi-wraith mi-humain qui se déjouait héroïquement de tous les vilains qui s'acharnait sur lui!

D'autres fois, elle inventait de nouvelles aventures à la propre équipe d'Atlantis qui parcourait des mondes inconnus dans la galaxie de Pégase, s'inspirant de vraies expéditions mais modifiant légèrement l'histoire et changeant bien évidemment les noms des héros.

Ce soir, elle décida de leur raconter le premier chapitre de l'histoire de Luke Skywalker et du sombre Darth Vader, celui qui se révèlerait plus tard le père du jeune chevalier Jedi. Mais bien sûr, la conclusion viendrait un autre soir! Les jumeaux étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, poussant des exclamations à certains moments-clés.

Les petits poussèrent une autre exclamation mais de déception cette fois-ci quand leur mère mit fin à l'histoire. C'était le début d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, méritée par tous!

Elle les borda et les embrassa avant de regagner sa chambre.

Elle s'écroula sur le grand lit recouvert de fourrures, tout de suite après s'être déshabillée et avoir revêtue sa chemise de nuit. Elle s'endormit en à peine quelques minutes.

À peine dix minutes plus tard, deux paires de petits pieds se faisaient entendre sur le sol de marbre, au pas de la porte de l'immense chambre des parents. Les deux petits se regardèrent puis le bruit de leurs pieds fut étouffé par l'ample et épais tapis de fourrure qui jonchait le sol près du lit où dormait profondément leur mère.

Comme ils le faisaient bien souvent, Declan et Alex grimpèrent sur le lit et se collèrent contre la chaleur du corps maternel, l'un contre sa poitrine et l'autre contre son dos.

Sara ne bougea même pas, trop endormie pour réaliser que les enfants avaient une fois de plus transgressé la règle, voulant aller dormir dans le lit de leur mère.

Les jumeaux sourirent et s'endormirent, leurs petits bras autour du cou ou bien de la taille de Sara. La jeune femme bougea un peu plus tard dans son sommeil, gémissant alors qu'elle réalisait à peine qui était collé tout contre elle, serrant un petit corps en croyant qu'il s'agissait de Todd probablement.

C'est à peu près deux heures plus tard que le wraith, sorti enfin de son laboratoire, les trouva tous les trois.

Il grogna d'abord, souriant finalement au tableau devant lui:

La chevelure blanche de son fils était entremêlée avec les boucles fauves de sa mère. La petite fille se collait tout contre le dos de Sara, une mèche de la chevelure maternelle acajou enroulée autour de sa main agrippée.

Délicatement, Todd défit la poigne de sa fille, prenant ensuite d'un seul mouvement le petit corps et le transportant dans la chambre des jumeaux tout près, la déposant sur son lit. Elle ne broncha pas.

Cela fut plus difficile de faire lâcher prise à son fils qui gémit un peu et lorsque Todd le transporta vers son lit, il ouvrit des yeux courroucés vers son père mais le reconnaissant, sourit et se rendormit simplement.

Todd revint vers Sara qui n'avait eu connaissance d'absolument rien. Il se déshabilla complètement pour se glisser subrepticement dans le grand lit, attirant doucement le doux corps chaud de sa femelle tout contre lui sans qu'elle ne se réveille. Il tomba ensuite lui aussi dans un sommeil sans rêve...

Les wraith ne rêvaient d'ailleurs jamais.

_()()()()()_

-Ton Second a accepté de servir d'escorte personnelle à Lindsay Novak pendant son séjour ici, Todd. Alors, puisque demain je pars avec les jumeaux pour passer quelques jours parmi les miens sur Atlantis, puis-je la ramener sur la ruche avec moi pour qu'elle nous prête main forte?

Todd venait de passer son dernier bras dans la manche de son manteau d'uniforme, s'apprêtant à quitter les appartements royaux pour vaquer à ses occupations de Commandant sur le pont.

-Oh...il a donc accepté? dit-il d'un ton léger et indifférent, observant sa Compagne refermer les attaches du manteau de cuir.

-Tu en doutais? dit Sara d'une voix espiègle.

Un petit silence, puis ce petit sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres.

-Ooooooooh...on dirait bien que tu le savais d'avance! dit Sara en frappant malicieusement de la main l'avant-bras de Todd.

Comme toujours, le wraith retint sa main en saisissant délicatement mais vivement son poignet pour venir frotter langoureusement ses dents sur la peau couleur crème pour la taquiner, à l'endroit où la pulsation cardiaque pouvait être vue et sentie.

-Le Second a un esprit très hermétique et garde bien ses secrets, mais il ne peut me battre à ce jeu mental, rétorqua Todd. Alors, j'avais deviné depuis longtemps sa..._faiblesse_ pour cette humaine! termina-t-il de sa voix modulée.

-Et tout ce temps tu m'as laissé croire qu'il refuserait parce que le Docteur Novak l'avait irrité sur Atlantis!

-Quelle importance? dit Todd avec un geste de la main indifférent, marquant qu'il trouvait tout cela insignifiant. Tu l'as convaincu, n'est-ce-pas? Je savais pouvoir compter sur toi...

Ses mains sur ses hanches, Sara considéra lui envoyer un bon coup de poing sur la poitrine, mais il saisirait encore sa main avec cet air à la fois sensuel et moqueur et elle n'avait pas le temps de jouer!

-Ouais, c'est ça! Mais il m'a bien fait sentir qu'il me faisait une grande faveur et qu'il le faisait plutôt pour le bien de la ruche et de nos recherches...son arrogance, sa condescendance, c'était...outrageant!

Todd fronça ses arcades sourcilières. Un pli contrarié apparut sur son front.

-T'a-t-il manqué de respect, Sara? Son attitude a-t-elle été inappropriée?...parce que si c'est le cas...

Sara interrompit le wraith en levant la main pour signifier que tel n'était pas le cas et que cela n'avait pas importance...elle n'avait pas besoin de lever un conflit entre Todd et son subordonné. Ou pire, de le faire punir inutilement.

-Non, il a été très poli. C'est juste que...je pouvais sentir son mépris pour Novak. Il m'a bien avertie de lui rappeler les règles et que si elle ne se comportait pas correctement, il allait simplement rompre son engagement de la prendre en charge.

-Mmm...il a eu raison! Je veux que tu rappelles à ton amie généticienne qu'en tant qu'humaine, elle ne peut pas escompter être complètement en sécurité sur une ruche remplie de wraith. Je vais lui fournir une escorte de drones et bien sûr mon sous-commandant sera garant de sa sécurité...mais elle devra faire preuve de grande prudence et de retenue. Crois-tu qu'elle en sera capable?

Sara Sheppard repensa à l'enthousiaste et volubile Lindsay Novak...

Intérieurement, elle devait admettre qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout la généticienne dans le décor d'une ruche sombre et emplie de vampires de l'espace! Franchement, ce n'était pas du tout sa place mais elle aurait dit la même chose d'elle-même au tout début de sa vie sur le grand vaisseau-ruche auprès de Todd.

Elle allait donc endoctriner son amie sur le mode de vie, les règles tacites et les endroits où ne PAS aller, bref lui seriner son cours de sécurité 101 parmi les wraith. Si elle ne voulait pas se plier totalement à l'étiquette et aux lois de la ruche ni aux consignes strictes exigées par Todd et son Second, eh bien elle pourrait oublier son petit séjour dans les labos de la ruche auprès de Kenny!

Même si ça signifiait qu'ils devraient se passer de l'aide précieuse de la généticienne et que leurs recherches stagneraient encore plus...

-Il n'y a pas de problème! dit cependant Sara, rendant sa voix ferme et priant pour que Todd ne lise pas la peur et l'indécision dans son esprit en ce moment même.

-Quant à l'attitude de mon Second, Sara...nous sommes wraith! dit Todd d'une voix hautaine.

_«Comme si ça expliquait et absolvait tout!»_ pensa amèrement Sara.

-….et je ne vais certainement pas m'excuser de cela! terminait le Commandant en se dirigeant vers la porte de leurs quartiers pour rejoindre le pont de commandement.

Sara se contenta de le regarder d'un air sombre alors qu'il sortait.

Au moins elle avait gagné cette manche!

Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se répète mentalement le discours et les règles serrées et inflexibles qu'elle devrait faire suivre scrupuleusement à la généticienne. Et aussi, il faudrait lui dire _de ne pas se faire trop d'illusions_ au sujet de Kenny!

_()()()_

Quelques minutes après le départ du Commandant, Mathob et Morya entrèrent dans les appartements royaux, portant chacune dans leurs bras un des jumeaux.

Les petits diables étaient impatients de commencer leur journée, ce qui consistait habituellement à manger, étudier, jouer, sauter, grimper, courir, faire occasionnellement la sieste mais _surtout_ se faire un devoir de faire un enfer vivant de la vie de leur mère et des adoratrices. Seuls Todd et Olivia en venaient à bout!

Pourtant, ils savaient être adorables la plupart du temps. Sara faisait journellement face à cette dualité: elle se réjouissait, tout autant qu'elle maudissait parfois le jour où elle avait finalement accepté de prendre le traitement concocté par Todd pour lui donner une progéniture...

Cependant elle avait refusé catégoriquement, un jour où Todd avait suggéré qu'elle reprenne le traitement _«amélioré, qui cette fois-ci, ne menacerait pas du_ _tout sa vie!» _pour concevoir à nouveau un ou des petits hybrides.

Et sa décision était sans appel!

Elle se battrait bec et ongles contre Todd s'il le fallait. C'était maintenant le tour des autres, adoratrices et autres humaines qui se porteraient volontaires, d'être _«le futur des wraith.»_

Todd avait eu le bon goût de ne pas insister.

-Bonjour, Mesdames! dit Sara...et voilà mes adorables petits diables!

Elle sourit et ouvrit ses bras aux jumeaux qui avec un air épanoui lui sautèrent dans les bras.

Elle passait d'habitude une bonne partie de l'avant-midi avec eux, les incitant à faire du conditionnement physique au lieu de toujours passer du temps devant des écrans d'ordinateur. À jouer avec des jouets pris sur Atlantis, un peu plus avancés maintenant que ceux de leur âge humain.

Elle prenait souvent un long bain dans le grand bassin bleuté avec eux. Les enfants s'y ébattaient gaiement, enfin comme tout enfant humain normal.

Ils prenaient ensemble chaque jour une collation, ayant édicté avec Mathob une diète spéciale pour les petits goinfres. Évidemment de grandir si vite et d'utiliser leur énergie physique, ainsi que leurs stupéfiantes habiletés intellectuelles et mentales creusaient l'appétit des petits!

Au tout début, ne sachant absolument rien des habitudes alimentaires des enfants wraith, elle avait fait appel à Olivia. La femelle wraith lui avait affirmé que ce grand appétit était normal pour eux; un jeune enfant wraith qui consommait des aliments normaux jusqu'à sa puberté avait habituellement CINQ repas par jour!

Leur métabolisme consommait beaucoup. Ils s'allongeaient et leur morphologie se modifiait de jour en jour, sans danger pour qu'ils ne prennent du surpoids, lui apprit la femelle wraith.

Les jumeaux semblaient particulièrement friands de viande et de sucre. Sara insistait pour qu'ils boivent du lait, mangent des légumes, du pain et des fruits également.

Ce matin-là, elle les accueillit avec un plan en tête. Peut-être était-il normal sur cette ruche que les jumeaux communiquent mentalement? Mais des onomatopées, des grognements, des sifflements ou même un simple mot isolé par-ci par-là ne feraient pas l'affaire de Sara le lendemain, une fois sur Atlantis!

Elle savait qu'ils la comprenaient parfaitement. Elle _SAVAIT_ qu'ils pouvaient parler! Carson avaient examiné leur gorge, leurs cordes vocales, leur bouche et leur langue et fait un scan neural de leur cerveau, la dernière fois qu'elle était allé sur Atlantis avec eux c'est-à-dire il y a six mois. Ils n'avaient encore qu'un an mais le médecin avait décrété qu'il n'y avait aucun empêchement à ce qu'ils développent le langage humain...et même d'une façon plus rapide et remarquable que chez un enfant humain.

Cependant il n'avait pas escompté, tout comme Sara, que Declan et Alex étaient parfaitement confortables avec le fait de ne communiquer que mentalement, leur vie se passant sur une ruche remplie de wraith tous liés à la toile mentale communautaire.

C'était d'ailleurs un sujet de discorde entre Todd et elle. Le grand wraith semblait approuver le moyen de communication des jumeaux, affirmant qu'un jeune enfant wraith ne parlait que parcimonieusement avant son dixième anniversaire, que tout cela était normal! Sara lui rappelait alors qu'ils étaient à moitié humains et que la socialisation par le langage était important chez les siens.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait son plan!

Malicieusement, lorsqu'ils sortirent tous du bain et après que Sara les eut tendrement essuyés dans de grandes serviettes embaumant la lavande, elle leur dit qu'il y avait une surprise pour eux s'ils mangeaient correctement à table pendant le déjeuner.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et insouciant du fait qu'ils soient encore nus, coururent vers la grande table où Méroc avait servi le repas du matin.

Sara leur ordonna d'aller s'habiller, ce qu'ils firent sans discussion. Une fois cela fait, elle exigea que leurs manières à table soient impeccables. Elle s'était mise à leur montrer les bonnes manières: se servir correctement d'un couteau, d'une cuillère et d'une fourchette ainsi qu'à faire des pauses entre deux bouchées car ils avaient tendance à manger comme de petits animaux!

À part un ou deux avertissements, Declan et Alexandra engloutirent, à un rythme cependant modéré, leur déjeuner consistant en céréales, lait, fruits et pain, puis attendirent impatiemment que Sara ait terminé également son repas. Leur petit corps était raidi et agité d'excitation, leurs yeux brillants incitant leur mère à enfin leur révéler cette surprise qu'elle leur avait promis!

-Bon, commença Sara après avoir essuyé méticuleusement sa bouche. Vous souvenez-vous de la dernière fois où vous avez séjourné dans cette merveilleuse cité où maman a vécu avant de rencontrer votre père et de venir vivre sur la ruche? Ce merveilleux endroit qui s'appelle Atlantis, celui que je vous décrit dans mes histoires?

Elle se demandait si les jumeaux qui avaient un an seulement la dernière fois où elle était allé passer quelques jours avec eux dans la cité se rappelleraient d'Atlantis, ainsi que d'oncle John et des autres gens qu'ils y avaient rencontré.

Mais leurs grands yeux émerveillés lui donnèrent la réponse.

-Ça vous dirait d'y retourner quelques jours avec moi? d'aller voir oncle John et mes amis atlantes?

Les petits se regardèrent d'abord, poussant un petit cri de surprise et de joie. Ils hochèrent vivement la tête en un «oui» très énergique.

-Mmm! dit Sara, imitant le ton dubitatif et perplexe que Todd faisait parfois. C'est une belle escapade et un beau changement n'est-ce-pas? Mais...ça se mérite, mes amours!

_-Aba?_ dit Alex de sa petite voix flûtée, une expression confuse et contrariée sur ses traits juvéniles.

Tout ce que les jumeaux disaient était «oui» (rarement), «non!», (trop souvent hélas!), «hello!» (en imitant l'accent typique de leur mère), et deux mots qu'ils avaient appris en langage wraith ancien : _«opa»_, signifiant «père» et _«aba», _signifiant «mère».

Ils refusaient systématiquement de parler plus longuement. Et ils ne disaient ces mots que si c'était _vraiment _nécessaire. Alex venait de le faire pour attirer l'attention de sa mère pour qu'elle leur explique pourquoi un séjour sur le paradis atlante se méritait?

Sara cacha une exultation de joie et rien ne broncha sur son visage quand elle continua:

-Mais oui! Je trouve que vos progrès dans l'apprentissage du langage wraith sont fabuleux...mais pour ce qui est de parler à haute voix? Franchement, vous me décevez! dit Sara, tentant de ne pas paraître trop sévère tout de même.

L'air buté revint sur les traits des jumeaux. Elle aurait donc besoin d'arguments solides...il ne serait pas facile de les faire parler plus ouvertement et longuement!

-Vous savez, ici on vous comprend mentalement mais là-bas? Ce sont simplement des humains comme moi_. _Ils ne comprendront pas tout ce que vous voudrez leur communiquer mentalement. J'ai bien peur que des sifflements et des grognements ne fassent pas l'affaire!

Declan et Alexandra penchèrent leur tête, une lueur suffisante dans leurs yeux de petits félins. _Elle y arrivait bien, leur mère, elle, et elle était pourtant humaine!_ semblaient-ils lui dire.

-Oui, eh bien...nous avons un lien spécial, vous et moi. Mais ce ne sera pas le cas des habitants d'Atlantis. Allons, je sais très bien que vous pouvez parler et dire plus que de petits mots ou des grognements wraith...

_**Rien.**_

Leurs têtes baissées, unanimement. Les petits fronts entêtés, les lèvres serrées en signe d'obstination!

-...alors j'ai décidé que_ si _je ne suis pas satisfaite de votre journée, si à la fin vous n'avez pas prononcé au moins trois mots d'affilée et former une phrase complète, alors je m'en vais _seule_ demain pour une semaine sur Atlantis. Je vous laisserai aux bons soins de votre dévouée gardienne wraith, ainsi que de vos gardiennes humaines.

Les têtes se relevèrent ensemble, incrédules, puis un long grognement de déception. Les deux visages se retournaient maintenant l'un vers l'autre pour quémander l'avis de chacun.

-Alors? dit Sara.

C'est à ce moment qu'entra Méroc. Il venait récupérer les assiettes vides. Le serviteur avait dû entendre la fin de la discussion. Il plissait ses lèvres, son visage tentant de convoyer un mépris prudent. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de réagir:

-Compagne...ce sont les enfants du Maître, la progéniture d'un Commandant wraith! Vous ne pouvez pas forcer leur nature à se plier à des exigences par trop humaines!

Sara vrilla des yeux furieux dans le regard impassible de Méroc. Le Premier Serviteur avait définitivement passé beaucoup trop de temps parmi la haute hiérarchie wraith, prenant leurs manières condescendantes et arrogantes. On aurait dit qu'il avait totalement oublié qu'il était humain _également! _

Voyant l'expression narquoise dans les yeux des jumeaux, elle ne pardonna pas à Méroc son interruption déplacée.

Le serviteur, voyant la lueur sombre de courroux dans les yeux de Sara Sheppard, s'inclina finalement à mi-corps pour implorer son pardon:

-Peut-être ais-je été trop loin, Compagne. Je vous prie de m'excuser...ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais..-

- En effet! Ce n'est pas ta place de commenter la façon dont je veux élever ces enfants qui sont aussi _LES MIENS!_ Disparais de ma vue, tes excuses ne sont pas acceptées Méroc.

Décontenancé, le serviteur hésita quelques secondes puis son visage se ferma complètement. Il reprit son attitude obséquieuse, ramassant la vaisselle sale et le reste des corbeilles de pain et de fruits, sortant ensuite de la salle à dîner.

Mais il était trop tard...

Les jumeaux avaient aux coins des lèvres un sourire espiègle et victorieux! Sara tenta d'ignorer la déplaisante interruption de Méroc et fit comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Elle continua là où elle avait été interrompue, enjoignant ses enfants à faire des progrès en langage parlé ou bien s'ils persistaient dans leur entêtement, la conséquence serait de rester sur la ruche pendant qu'elle passerait de petites vacances sur Atlantis.

-Alors, que pensez-vous de mon offre? dit Sara d'une voix enjouée.

Sans se donner la peine de dire un simple mot, Declan haussa simplement ses petites épaules et Alex pencha sa tête comme pour évaluer si sa mère mettrait vraiment sa menace à exécution?

Sara croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine:

-Eh bien voyons, fit-elle, tentant de cacher le dépit dans sa voix. On va voir comment la journée se passe. Et ce soir après l'histoire, maman vous dira si elle va toute seule sur Atlantis ou bien si elle vous emmène avec elle passer du bon temps auprès d'oncle John, de Carson, de Ronon, de Rodney, Jennifer...et oh! Teyla! Je crois que son fils Torren a bien grandi et serait content de jouer avec vous deux...?

Elle laissa délibérément les derniers mots résonner d'une façon alléchante.

Elle vit Declan toucher vivement le bras de sa soeur alors qu'il ouvrait ses grands yeux dorés, excités à l'idée de changer de décor ainsi que de la routine établie sur la ruche. Mais sa soeur qui était d'habitude la leader entre les deux, poussa un petit feulement d'avertissement et la tête de son frère revint à sa position initiale, yeux baissés, lèvres pincées et front buté.

Le regard des enfants plongea par terre, comme si le marbre du sol comportait des motifs vraiment fascinants.

_«On verra bien qui va remporter cette manche!»_ se dit leur mère.

Elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup d'atouts dans son jeu. Elle cacha un petit sourire retors et leur dit d'une voix tranquille et douce qu'il était temps de s'en aller à la nursery et de commencer la gymnastique matinale.

_()()()()()_

**« Il était une fois une cité merveilleuse, immense et ancienne, remplie de merveilles et qui flottait sur une grande étendue d'eau...**

**Le jour, un soleil joyeux éclairait la cité, réchauffant ses fabuleuses tours de couleurs variées de ses rayons éclatants...et la nuit, deux lunes étiraient paresseusement leur pâle lumière, envoyant les flèches de leurs rayons blancs étincelants sur le métal argenté et les grandes fenêtres de la ville ancienne...**

**La cité magique était installée sur un grand océan tranquille, là où s'ébattaient des milliers de poissons de toutes formes et de toutes couleurs...elle était survolée d'oiseaux magnifiques aux grandes ailes blanches ou noires...».**

_« Il s'agit d'Atlantis...!» _envoya mentalement le petit Declan, un coup d'oeil dédaigneux en direction de sa mère...puis il leva les yeux au ciel comme s'il était découragé du manque d'imagination de Sara.

Cette dernière ignora complètement le commentaire envoyé par le lien mental et continua son histoire du soir:

**«Il y avait un petit prince et une petite princesse qui vivaient sur une grande ruche wraith, entourés de gens qui les chérissaient et s'occupaient très bien d'eux...mais parfois, le prince et la princesse s'ennuyaient! Un jour, ils entendirent parler de la cité magique et décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller à sa recherche et de la découvrir.»**

Sara fit une pause. Son histoire n'était peut-être pas très originale, mais les jumeaux étaient maintenant figés et ne la lâchaient pas des yeux, ayant bien sûr deviné qu'ils seraient les vedettes du conte!

Bien installés dans leur petit lit, leurs mains soigneusement posées sur la fourrure qui les bordait jusqu'au cou, leur petit visage attentif et avide de savoir la suite, ils bombardaient bien sûr mentalement de questions leur mère et alors que Sara d'habitude leur répondait à travers l'histoire ou en insérant les réponses dans le conte, cette fois-ci elle ignora complètement le flux de questionnement mental de ses enfants.

_«Combien grosse était la ruche? Quels étaient les noms du prince et de la princesse...est-ce qu'ils s'appelaient comme nous? Sont-ils partis dans la cité dans un petit vaisseau spatial ou bien ont-ils été téléportés par un rayon lumineux?»._

Sara ferma son esprit aux incessantes questions mentales et continua:

**«Malheureusement, dans la ruche il y avait également une très, très, TRÈS méchante sorcière. Le plaisir de cette détestable créature, voyez-vous, était de constamment empêcher les gens et particulièrement les petits enfants d'être heureux et de partir en voyage vers des endroits aussi magnifiques que la cité enchantée...**

**Un bon matin, elle vit le prince et la princesse en chemin pour aller rejoindre la cité magique. Ils la virent arriver...elle se mit en travers de leur chemin et le petit prince et la petite princesse levèrent leur tête et virent la grande méchante sorcière...».**

Suivait une description minutieuse qui fit élargir les yeux des jumeaux et les fit même frémir de peur.

Plus loin, dans l'antichambre faisant face à la petite pièce où dormaient les enfants, Todd travaillait à son ordinateur comme chaque soir, révisant les résultats des travaux en laboratoire et parcourant les multiples rapports de ses sous-officiers, faisant ses commentaires par écrit ou convoyant ses ordres pour la nuit et le lendemain matin.

Entendant la description de la «méchante sorcière» et reconnaissant parfaitement la description de la folle et inadéquate reine qu'il avait eu et qu'il avait dû tuer, il se mit à rire silencieusement, toujours amusé par les paroles loufoques et les mimiques de Sara. Ainsi que son exagération bien sûr pour décrire l'apparence physique de la reine qu'elle rendait plus malfaisante et hideuse qu'elle ne l'avait réellement été!

Entendant un petit bruit discret et se retournant pour apercevoir les épaules de son Compagnon sauter alors qu'il riait maintenant allègrement, Sara interrompit son histoire, décidant de ne pas en rajouter trop car les enfants ne devaient pas faire de cauchemars, tout de même!

-Ben quoi! dit-elle à Todd. Elle était vraiment comme ça, cette _salo_...euuuh cette méchante reine!

Elle ignora les demandes véhémentes et _mentales_ des petits pour qu'elle continue l'histoire. Elle regarda attentivement ses ongles pendant un bon moment, comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde. Puis, elle continua:

**«Le prince et la princesse avaient peur de la méchante sorcière, mais voilà...ils ne savaient pas encore qu'elle était _vraiment_ une sorcière, et _une très vraiment méchante_, en plus!**

**La dame leur fit un beau grand sourire et bien qu'elle possédait d'horribles dents sales et répugnantes, - **(_autre rire du wraith dans son coin_)** - le prince et la princesse se dirent qu'elle était peut-être gentille après tout, surtout quand elle leur dit:**

**-On m'a dit, prince et princesse, que vous allez dans la cité magique, celle où tout le monde veut aller car il s'y trouve de graaaaaandes merveilles?**

Les enfants ne firent que hocher la tête de haut en bas, imitant ce que le prince et la princesse du conte auraient sûrement fait.

**-Alors mes chers petits, continua la dame...il faut avant de partir que vous goûtiez mes biscuits magiques! Ils sont si délicieux et si prodigieux que vous n'aurez même pas besoin de vaisseau spatial pour vous y rendre...vous vous retrouverez en quelques secondes dans la grande cité. Ce sont des biscuits enchantés!**

**Le prince et la princesse firent oui de la tête et la dame les emmena dans une grande salle de la ruche où se trouvait un ÉNORME vase rempli de biscuits...»**

_«Quel sorte de biscuits?...de quelles couleurs?...qu'y avait-il dedans? Est-ce que c'était des gros biscuits durs ou mous?»._

Encore un bombardement de questions mentales de la part des enfants. Encore une fois, Sara les ignora complètement.

**«Super contents, le prince et la princesse commencèrent à manger les biscuits, leur bouche remplie de cette délicieuse friandise...mais c'est alors que la dame se mit à rire méchamment et que ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs de joie mauvaise. Le petit prince et la petite princesse eurent peur, surtout quand la mégère se mit à leur dire avec un regard de triomphe:**

**-Ahhhhhhh je vous ai bien eu, prince et princesse! Ces biscuits sont magiques en effet, mais il vous empêche aussi de parler à voix haute!».**

Un éclat de rire puissant retentit du côté du terminal où le Commandant wraith continuait son travail, gardant une oreille attentive et plus qu'intéressée vers la chambre où son astucieuse Compagne venait de trouver un moyen original de faire prendre conscience aux jumeaux hybrides qu'il valait mieux tenter de parler, plutôt que de simplement converser mentalement!

**«Effrayés, les deux petits commencèrent à cracher les morceaux de biscuits, mais il était trop tard! Alors qu'ils essayaient de parler, leur langue et leur gorge devinrent engourdis et aucun mot ne parvint à passer leurs lèvres.**

**-Ahhhh ahhhhh ahhhhhh...riait la dame, qui était maintenant complètement la vilaine, laide, méchante, détestable et horrible reine...euh sorcière qu'elle était en réalité! Vous n'avez pas voulu parler quand c'était le temps, eh bien, sachez que la cité magique n'accepte chez elle que les enfants qui parlent bien et _FORT!_...et qui disent plus d'un seul mot dans leurs phrases! Et maintenant vous êtes punis et vous ne pourrez pas vous envoler vers la fa-bu-leu-se cité! ».**

Effarés, les deux jumeaux se mirent à se regarder l'un l'autre et après une brève consultation mentale dans le lien unique qu'ils partageaient, ils tournèrent un visage anxieux mais décidé vers leur mère:

- Nous on peut parler! dit soudain Declan.

– ...à voix haute et avec beaucoup de mots! continuait Alex...

-….parce qu'on n'a pas mangé les biscuits de la méchante sorcière, disait Declan...

-…c'est juste que _Opa_ dit toujours...dit Alexandra...

- ...qu'on n'a pas besoin réellement de parler haut, dit Declan...

-...à cause du lien mental wraith! continua Alex.

-...mais nous on parle, _Ada_! reprit Declan...alors, peut-on...

-...aller dans la cité magique avec toi demain? termina Alex.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait _**tant**_ de mots prononcés en si peu de temps de la bouche des jumeaux!

Tout le long de leur petit discours, Sara avait caché son exultation et son triomphe soigneusement, gardant un visage de marbre. Lorsque les enfants avaient mentionné que leur père ne faisait pas d'histoire et _les encourageait_ _même_ à parler mentalement, elle avait tourné lentement un regard appuyé et insistant sur Todd.

Le wraith sentit les yeux pleins de reproche sur lui, mais ne daigna pas tourner la tête vers elle.

Renonçant à apostropher le wraith sur ce qu'elle jugeait être une traîtrise alors qu'il savait _très bien_ qu'il était important pour elle que les petits parlent comme des enfants normaux, Sara décida de déblatérer plus tard sur lui.

De toute façon, c'est elle qui triomphait maintenant parce que les petits étaient si désireux de lui plaire pour qu'elle les emmène demain avec elle!

-Voyons voir...dit-elle en éternisant volontairement sa réponse. Mmmmm...vous vous êtes montrés sages pendant la leçon et le reste de la soirée mais il y a eu ce matin cet épisode de bataille pour le même jouet...

-Je n'en veux plus!...dit subitement Alex.

-Ma soeur peut avoir ce stupide jouet! fit Declan, anxieux que cette bataille les empêche d'aller sur Atlantis le lendemain.

-Sara! dit Todd de son terminal, d'une voix douce mais empreinte de réprobation.

Il savait bien qu'elle devrait les emmener de toute façon car le Docteur Becket devait les examiner. _"Mais eux ne le savent pas!"_ fit malicieusement Sara par leur lien mental.

- Ok dit-elle finalement. C'est bon! Je suis bien satisfaite que vous ayez décidé de parler, parce que ça va faire plaisir à oncle John et au docteur Carson ainsi qu'aux autres sur Atlantis. Alors, je vous emmène, mes amours!

Les enfants levèrent les bras en signe de triomphe.

-Mais comment finit l'histoire? demanda Alexandra.

-Oui! dit Declan. Est-ce que le prince et la princesse ont réussi à parler et ont pu ensuite aller dans la cité magique?

- D'accord je continue, dit Sara, se préparant à clore le conte.

**« Alors que le prince et la princesse tentaient en vain de parler et ne faisaient que s'étouffer avec les miettes de biscuits, une gentille dame arriva. Elle était tout le contraire de la vilaine sorcière qui riait encore du prince et de la princesse. Elle se présenta comme étant la bonne fée de la ruche!»**

Suivie une description de Sara elle-même. Todd rit encore une fois, stupéfié de l'intelligence et des habiles astuces de sa Compagne qui avait contourné le problème qu'elle avait, réussissant finalement à faire parler à voix haute leurs entêtés jumeaux!

**« La très belle et très gentille fée donna au prince et à la princesse un grand verre d'eau magique, la même eau qui coulait dans les magnifiques fontaines de la grande cité fabuleuse; tout de suite, les deux enfants se sentirent mieux...leur gorge, leur bouche, leur langue, tout redevint normal et fonctionnel! Le prince et la princesse se remirent à parler sans problème. Un grand flot de paroles variées et si mélodieuses, que tout le monde et surtout la belle grande fée, trouvèrent enchanteur! Il n'y avait que la vilaine-détestable-méchante-hideuse sorcière qui criait de rage, mais la bonne fée sortit son grand grand couteau et se mit à pourchasser la vilaine sorcière et elle la tua, lui criant:**

**-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh méchante sorcière, jamais plus tu ne feras de mal au prince et à la princesse ou à d'autres enfants, pour les empêcher de parler si joliment et d'ensuite s'envoler vers la grande cité magique!».**

L'histoire se termina ainsi. Todd souriait toujours, impressionné et amusé de la façon dont Sara s'était débrouillée.

Heureux de se voir accorder la permission d'aller sur Atlantis avec leur mère le lendemain, les petits acceptèrent docilement de fermer leurs yeux et de dormir.

Sara les borda et les embrassa puis sortit de leur chambre et se dirigea vers Todd qui se détourna de son terminal, fermant ce dernier pour accompagner sa Compagne dans leur grande chambre.

_-Brillante petite humaine..._dit le wraith en passant un bras autour de la taille de Sara, baissant les yeux sur elle avec tendresse alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'immense lit.

-Il faut bien se montrer inventive avec des enfants si entêtés...et délibérément corrompus par leur père! rajouta-t-elle avec une lueur sombre de mécontentement dans les yeux.

Pourtant sa voix était plus moqueuse et attendrie que fâchée.

-Je crois que leur côté buté et rusé ne vient pas de moi cependant! rajouta-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

Todd lui fit un sourire sibyllin, désireux de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

Il commença doucement à défaire les lacets qui nouaient les côtés de la robe de Sara, découvrant doucement et petit à petit, sans se presser, la chair tendre et attirante de sa Compagne.

De son côté, Sara défit la ceinture d'abord, puis les attaches complexes de son manteau d'uniforme. Elle savait qu'elle se retrouverait nue avant lui, car son vêtement était déjà lâche et moins compliqué à défaire que les vêtements wraith, plus épais et compliqués que les siens.

Ils parlaient tranquillement et à voix basse pour ne pas troubler le sommeil encore léger des enfants qui venaient à peine de s'endormir.

Ils firent tomber un à un leurs vêtements, assis maintenant tous deux sur le lit, les lueurs tamisées des murs veinés de la chambre se reflétant sur la peau humaine et crémeuse de Sara, et celle lisse, verte et si alienne de Todd.

-J'ai hâte de voir comment Carson va les trouver, disait Sara en parlant des enfants, traçant doucement et langoureusement les tatouages multiples de la poitrine, des épaules, des bras et des cuisses du wraith.

-Mmm! fit Todd distraitement, posant ses lèvres fraîches sur la nuque douce et délicate que Sara étirait délibérément vers le côté pour offrir plus de chair tendre à embrasser et mordiller légèrement.

-...je vais également fouiller dans les archives d'Atlantis et tenter de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait me servir à l'éducation des petits pour leur côté humain, disait Sara en posant maintenant ses doigts entre les vertèbres surélevées du wraith, causant un frémissement de délice dans le grand corps vert et musclé.

_Ohhhh et ce ronronnement si particulier et félin de wraith qui la faisait littéralement fondre!_

-Je viens avec toi et les enfants sur Atlantis demain, annonça Todd...mais je ne resterai que quelques heures!

-Ahh? et pourquoi? dit la jeune femme en s'éloignant légèrement de Todd et en cessant ses caresses.

Ennuyé d'avoir parlé de cela et de ne pas avoir sagement attendu que leur séance de sexe passionnelle soit terminée, Todd poussa un soupir de regret. Les mains de Sara sur son corps et surtout sur les côtés sensibles de sa colonne lui manquaient déjà!

-Oui...alors que tu racontais cette histoire si fabuleuse et intéressante à nos enfants, j'ai reçu un message de _Shepparde_. Il souhaite me rencontrer demain matin avec votre directeur d'Atlantis pour un..._sujet d'importance_, a-t-il dit.

Sara en resta bouche-bée. D'habitude, si John avait besoin que sa soeur «prépare» quelque peu le wraith avant que Sheppard demande une faveur quelconque à Todd, c'est avec elle d'abord qu'il communiquait!

Todd ne portait maintenant plus que ses pantalons de cuir alors que Sara était complètement nue...le wraith continua à caresser le dos et les épaules de la jeune femme, embrassant tranquillement son cou et sa clavicule.

-Une rencontre?...John ne m'a parlé de ça, dit Sara d'un ton ennuyé. J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave? dit-elle alors qu'une lueur d'inquiétude assombrissait ses yeux.

-John Sheppard a été parcimonieux dans son message, mais je n'ai pas senti de grande urgence.

Sara recommença à passer une main enjôleuse dans la crinière de Todd.

-Tu n'as toi-même aucune idée de la raison de cette rencontre? tenta Todd, passant une main possessive sur la courbe d'un tendre sein, le tâtant finalement comme pour tester la maturité d'un fruit savoureux.

-Pas du tout! répondit Sara.

-Eh bien! Je verrai demain alors ce que le colonel Sheppard me veut, dit Todd, maintenant trop pressé d'assouvir le feu qui s'était allumé dans son bas-ventre.

Saisissant le membre masculin fier et dur qui pointait devant avec impatience vers son ventre, la jeune femme commença une caresse habile alors que Todd attrapait sa bouche et insérait une langue vigoureuse et vorace entre ses lèvres,

-Oh bon, d'accord! réussit à dire Sara en reprenant son souffle entre deux baisers passionnés.

(à suivre)


	14. Chapter 14

_Renaissance II_

_Chapitre XIV_

_**Atlantis, le lendemain à l'infirmerie...**_

- Je n'en reviens pas à quel point ils grandissent vite et changent à chaque fois que je les vois! dit Carson, ses yeux très bleus brillant d'une totale stupéfaction alors que Declan était assis sur le bout d'une table d'examen, en train de se faire palper doucement par le médecin.

Sa soeur était tranquillement installée sur les genoux de Sara qui était assise sur un fauteuil en face de Carson. Alexandra s'était mise à méticuleusement désemballer des pansements de tissu extensibles. Une fois sortis de leur paquet, elle les collait sur son bras l'un à côté de l'autre même si elle n'avait aucune blessure, s'amusant ensuite à les arracher doucement ou à coup sec.

Occupée à discuter avec Carson, exaltée par l'état de santé parfait et la croissance étonnante des jumeaux, Sara n'avait pas porté attention à ce que faisait sa fille. Elle le réalisa soudain en voyant ce qu'Alex faisait pour passer le temps avant qu'arrive son tour d'être examinée. La petite fille gloussait à chaque fois qu'elle enlevait les bandages qu'elle posait délicatement sur le bord du lit, tout près des autres déjà utilisés.

-Alex! Voyons! Cesses de faire ça! C'est du gaspillage...

Carson fit un petit sourire tolérant à la fillette, mais il lui retira des mains la boîte de pansements adhésifs. Elle n'en avait pas encore trop gâché mais sa mère avait raison...Atlantis dépendait de la terre pour ses fournitures médicales et il ne fallait rien gaspiller. Sara sourit intérieurement de malice, se disant que Woolsey se serait sûrement étouffé en voyant cela!

-Bon, voyons voir ce qui pourrait t'intéresser ma jolie? Je peux demander à une des techniciennes d'aller voir à la cuisine pour ramener des biscuits pour toi et ton frère?

Alexandra ouvrit la bouche, un effroi soudain passant dans ses yeux.

Carson et Sara entendirent une brève prise d'inspiration terrifiée du côté du garçon et tournant la tête dans sa direction, le virent hocher la tête très vite en dénégation.

-Pas de méchants biscuits! fit la petite voix flûtée d'Alex.

-...on veut pas être chassé d'Atlantis tout de suite! rajouta Declan.

Complètement confus, Carson regarda Sara. La jeune mère se sentit rougir, se sentant coupable d'avoir effrayé sa progéniture avec son histoire de sorcière wraith et de biscuits empoisonnés la veille!

-Euh...il n'y a pas de problème, les enfants! Ce ne sont pas les biscuits de la méchante sorcière, alors pas de danger...et on reste ici une semaine.

Elle lança un regard de côté au médecin qui tentait toujours de comprendre pourquoi de si jeunes enfants voyaient de simples biscuits comme quelque chose de maléfique qui les chasseraient d'Atlantis...?

-Bah…c'est une longue histoire, je vous expliquerai Carson! dit-elle, souhaitant vraiment que le médecin oublie de demander une explication plus tard.

Le Docteur Becket fit un signe à la technicienne qui s'était occupée de rassembler les petites fioles contenant les échantillons sanguins des jumeaux pour les amener dans la section laborantine pour être testés. Il lui demanda d'aller chercher quelques biscuits aux cuisines pour les enfants.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, il réchauffa son stéthoscope dans sa main avant de le poser sur la poitrine de Declan. Même si Sara lui avait dit que ses enfants régulaient leur température comme un wraith et ne ressentiraient sûrement pas le froid de l'instrument comme un humain, il le fit quand même comme une habitude acquise et sans y penser.

Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le poser sur le thorax du petit garçon, celui-ci sursauta et recula d'instinct, ayant peur de cette chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu, comme tout enfant a peur de l'inconnu.

Derrière eux, une des infirmières tapait sur le clavier de son portable, prenant des notes sur la santé et les réactions des petits hybrides sur un programme médical de surveillance d'Atlantis, conjointement à celui de Sara sur la ruche. Elle avait commencé la même chose dès la naissance des jumeaux.

_«Ada, c'est quoi? Ça fait mal?»._

C'était Declan dans son esprit et elle ressentit sa crainte et fut sur le point de le lui expliquer. Mais elle en décida autrement et laissa filtrer:

_«Demandes-le au Docteur Carson. À voix haute, car il ne te comprendra pas sinon!»_

Declan se soumit sans réticence.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il avec un air inquiet, pointant l'objet du doigt sans oser y toucher.

Plein de doigté comme d'habitude, Carson regarda Sara avec un regard d'excuse. Il aurait dû anticiper la réaction du gamin.

-Tu vois, ça s'appelle un stéthoscope. Touches-y, ce n'est pas dangereux! Cela ne te fera pas mal quand je le poserai sur ta poitrine. C'est fait de métal et de caoutchouc...je ne crois pas que ce sont des matériaux qui existent sur ta ruche, n'est-ce-pas?

Declan étira un doigt et toucha le bout de métal recouvert d'une sorte de membrane noire qui elle, lui sembla familière.

-Ça sert à quoi? demanda Alex qui se leva des genoux de sa mère et vint se mettre aux côtés de Declan sur le lit, touchant elle aussi la chose qui intriguait les deux enfants. Elle était passé du mode «indifférent qui cherche quelque chose à faire», au mode «curiosité émerveillée».

-C'est pour écouter votre coeur, expliqua patiemment le médecin. Écoutes, je vais faire un essai en le posant sur la poitrine de ton frère et ouvrir cet appareil, ici, là...c'est un système qui va amplifier le son de son coeur et en reproduire les battements. Tu vas pouvoir écouter et me dire si tu crois que son coeur bat assez vite?

Fascinés, les deux jumeaux virent le médecin poser doucement la membrane du stéthoscope sur le thorax de Declan, sans que celui-ci ne démontre cette fois-ci de la peur ou de la nervosité. Ils sursautèrent légèrement quand un bruit régulier résonna dans l'amplificateur, se tournant l'un vers l'autre avec stupéfaction et riant en même temps. Bien sûr, ils étaient trop petits la dernière fois pour se rappeler que Carson Becket avait performé le même examen, mais avec des instruments différents.

- Mmm! Très bien! fit Carson en regardant Sara. Puis il regarda la petite fille:

-Alexandra, regarde le cadran ici, l'aiguille va se rendre jusqu'à soixante secondes, ce qui est une minute...es-tu capable de me dire combien de battements fait le coeur de ton frère en une seule minute?

Alex hocha vivement la tête de haut en bas, amusée par ce nouveau jeu. Mais elle pensa tout-à-coup qu'il lui fallait parler à voix haute et après avoir lancé un regard hésitant vers sa mère, elle dit «oui!» à haute voix.

Elle regarda très attentivement le cadran et au bout de soixante secondes, dit fièrement:

-Cinquante-huit battements. Peuh! Mon coeur peut en faire plus!

-Pas vrai! dit Declan, offusqué.

-OUI, bien PLUS! Parce que je suis une reine!

-Shhhhh...ça suffit, dit Sara à voix basse, leur faisant les gros yeux pour leur rappeler les mille et une instructions qu'elle leur avait donnés avant qu'ils ne posent tous pied sur la passerelle du pont-est des quais d'Atlantis.

-Eh bien vous savez les enfants, le but est que le coeur doit _moins_ travailler donc en faire moins...mais comme vous êtes mi-wraith mi-humain, je pense que vous êtes des pionniers pour ce qui est des standards de votre...espèce! dit Carson Becket.

Il rit d'une façon un peu niaise, comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir que malgré leurs facultés exceptionnelles, ces petits ne comprenaient probablement pas certains mots ou certaines implications médicales et en effet, les jumeaux haussèrent avec ensemble leurs épaules, indifférents à ce jeu maintenant, leur petite tête penchée sur le côté, perplexes.

-Oui eh bien...elle a tout de même réussi à compter jusqu'au nombre juste, ce qui est stupéfiant pour une enfant de cet âge! dit Carson en continuant de passer doucement le bout du stéthoscope sur la cage thoracique du garçon, vérifiant maintenant sa respiration.

L'examen se continua alors que Carson et Sara discoururent d'une façon professionnelle, de médecin à médecin. Carson était toujours stupéfait et enthousiaste d'en apprendre autant sur les petits hybrides.

Sara était contente de savoir ses enfants en pleine forme et sans aucune maladie, du moins celles connues dans la base de donnée d'Atlantis!

-J'ai su que Todd était avec nous pour la journée? demanda le médecin alors qu'il en avait fini avec Declan et qu'Alexandra prenait maintenant place sur la table d'examen, Declan se nichant dans les bras de sa mère.

-Oui...à la demande de John et de Woosley, ils sont maintenant en réunion. J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce qu'ils lui voulaient!

Carson baissa la tête et regarda ailleurs. Sara devina qu'il savait du moins les grandes lignes de la réunion, mais qu'on lui avait probablement demandé de ne parler de rien!

-Comment va le major Lorne? dit Sara, se rappelant soudain qu'il avait été sérieusement blessé lors d'une mission hors monde.

-Oh! Je suis heureux de vous dire qu'il ne restera pas paralysé suite à l'opération des vertèbres que nous avons dû performer sur lui, Jennifer et moi. Mais il est immobilisé pour encore huit semaines ici-même dans une chambre privée. Je dois dire qu'il nous donne du fil à retordre parce que même s'il est sur la bonne voie de récupérer complètement sa mobilité et de se remettre totalement de ses blessures graves, il est en train de devenir fou ici...

-Oui, j'imagine que de ne _pas_ pouvoir bouger pendant plusieurs semaines est dur sur le moral d'un marine habitué à l'action! Puis-je aller le visiter après l'examen des jumeaux?

-Bien sûr! Il va en être ravi, il a tellement besoin de distraction.

À ce moment, la technicienne revint avec un plateau rempli de biscuits aux pépites de chocolat pour les petits et le tendit aux jumeaux.

Les deux petites têtes se tournèrent avec un regard hésitant vers leur mère et encore une fois, Sara se sentit une mère indigne de leur avoir fait peur la veille!

-Vous pouvez en prendre sans danger, allez-y! Mais pas plus que deux. Teyla me dit qu'elle a une très bonne collation qu'elle va partager avec nous plus tard et je ne veux pas que vous gâchiez votre appétit.

-On a tout le temps faim! dit Declan avec fierté.

-Ça oui! renchérit Alex.

-Mouais...j'oublais, dit amèrement Sara.

Carson et elle continuèrent à parler des étonnantes capacités des jumeaux, puis le médecin termina l'examen de la petite fille.

À ce moment, Teyla entrait justement et l'avisa qu'une fois l'examen terminé, elle avait une surprise pour les enfants. Declan, qui s'amusait avec une boucle de la chevelure de sa mère, se redressa sur ses genoux, immédiatement alerté tout comme Alex qui cessa d'inspirer et d'expirer d'une façon exagéré pour Carson, tout de suite intéressée par la surprise, tout comme son frère.

-C'est quoi? demanda la petite.

-Une surprise? Bien sûr, mais si tu n'es pas sage et que tu n'obéis pas au Docteur Carson pour qu'il termine ton examen, il n'y aura pas de surprise...dit Sara à la petite fille.

La petite hybride hocha vigoureusement la tête pour acquiescer et resta parfaitement immobile pendant que le médecin performait les examens physiques.

Quelques dix minutes plus tard, examens terminés et jumeaux trépignant d'impatience, Sara se dirigeait vers les appartements de Teyla. Son fils Torren et son conjoint Kanaan étaient tous deux en visite pour la semaine et Sara se joignit avec plaisir aux athosiens.

Teyla installa son fils et les enfants de Sara dans le petit salon de leurs quartiers, où Rodney lui avait fait monter un centre vidéo; en fait, c'était le seul coin «moderne» des appartements de l'ex-leader des athosiens.

Les petits hybrides et le fils de Teyla Emmagan se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes comme des chiens de faïence...pendant un moment, Sara fut un peu inquiète qu'ils ne s'entendent pas.

Bien sûr, le jeune Torren voyait bien que les enfants étaient plus petits et plus jeunes, mais la maturité des enfants se rejoignait à cause des facultés incroyables des jumeaux hybrides.

Pourtant, le garçon athosien remarquait bien la pâleur de la peau d'un bleu crème des hybrides, leurs yeux de chat, les cheveux argentés de Declan et ceux très rouges de sa soeur ainsi que le visage impassible et légèrement hautain des jumeaux qui le regardaient étrangement, inclinant légèrement leur tête sur le côté.

Mais Torren avait une bonne nature et avait besoin de la compagnie d'autres enfants. Alors il haussa simplement les épaules et saisissant d'abord la main d'Alex pour l'amener vers l'aire de divertissement, il montra sa propre poitrine en se nommant:

-Moi, c'est Torren...et toi?

-Alexandra, fit la petite fille avec un ton royal après une courte hésitation, comme si elle était réticente à se nommer.

Sara se dit qu'il lui faudrait travailler ce côté-là de ses enfants. Ils étaient super-gâtés et le seul centre d'intérêt sur la ruche, car il n'y avait pas encore d'autres enfants dans la nursery du vaisseau, personne n'ayant encore suivi le pas après l'expérience reproductrice inter-espèce de Todd et de Sara. La jeune femme voyait bien que ses enfants avaient des côtés wraith très forts. Elle devrait leur faire prendre conscience qu'il fallait traiter les autres humains avec égalité et bonté, sans condescendance.

Torren ne sembla pas se formaliser de l'attitude snob de la petite fille.

-Je suis Declan! dit son fils, la rendant fière alors qu'il s'avançait vers Torren, devançant le petit athosien qui allait lui demander son nom également.

-Je suis content d'avoir de nouveaux amis! fit le petit garçon athosien avec un éclair cordial et candide dans les yeux. Venez, on va regarder des dessins animés et manger les friandises que mon père a fait!

Sara regarda Teyla qui éclata de rire en même temps qu'elle. Mutine, l'athosienne savait bien qu'elle n'était pas du tout douée en cuisine et les choses ne s'étaient guère améliorées. Tout le monde en faisait des gorges chaudes sur Atlantis et aussi parmi son peuple sur New Athos. Heureusement que Kanaan savait décemment cuisiner, et même très bien! Il laissait sa douce moitié performer dans le domaine des combats corps-à-corps, de l'exploration des mondes et de la guerre aux ennemis d'Atlantis et de la galaxie, dans le cadre de son travail au sein de l'équipe de Sheppard. Lui il s'occupait des choses plus terrestres ainsi que de l'éducation de son fils, en général.

Declan et Alex, maintenant remplis de curiosité, suivirent sans réticence Torren.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un «dessin animé»? demanda sa fille, toute suffisance absente de son ton maintenant, remplacé par une curiosité très enfantine et authentique.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est? C'est la chose la plus _**cool **_au monde! dit le petit athosien, utilisant joyeusement une expression atlante et même plutôt terrestre.

Torren et les jumeaux s'installèrent en rond sur un tapis devant un appareil que Torren leur indiqua comme étant une «télé», installée sur un meuble contenant des _«vidéos cools»!_

Declan déclara aussitôt que cet appareil ressemblait étrangement aux écrans apparaissant sur les murs veinés de sa ruche, pour permettre une télécommunication subspatiale visuelle.

Près d'eux, une petite table où croulait de la nourriture et des breuvages: de petites tartelettes recouvertes de ce qui ressemblait à des petites baies, quelques fruits frais coupés, encore de ces biscuits aux pépites de chocolat que les jumeaux qualifièrent tout de suite de «cool» puisqu'ils en prirent chacun deux en partant. Il y avait aussi un pot de lait et un autre de jus de fruits.

-Père fait aussi du «papcowrn», fit le petit athosien. Il va venir nous le porter quand ce sera prêt. C'est tellement «cool» en regardant un film!

-«Popcorn», le corrigea Teyla en souriant à son fils.

Sara regarda de plus près le gamin. Il était grand pour son âge, quoique très mince...il avait la peau sombre et dorée de sa mère, les yeux bruns chocolat et la bouche large mais le nez et les cheveux bouclés presque noirs de Kanaan. Un bel enfant qui semblait si sage et sérieux, mais qui avait l'enthousiasme de sa jeunesse. Sara pensa brièvement qu'il serait à l'heure actuelle peut-être lavé du cerveau ou même mort si Michael avait mit la main sur lui...elle en frissonna pendant un moment.

Cela l'amena alors à se demander si le mi-wraith mi-humain était réellement mort lors de cette terrible journée où il était venu sur Atlantis dans un jumper volé et remodifié pour enlever Torren et supplier Teyla de le suivre? Lorsque Teyla avait finalement donné le coup de pied final qui avait fait lâcher la seule main avec laquelle s'agrippait avec énergie et désespoir le corps de Michael, que l'hybride était tombé du haut de la plus haute tour d'Atlantis pour finalement aller s'écraser dans l'eau en-dessous...est-ce qu'il était vraiment décédé? Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas auparavant songé à se faire dupliquer, puis remplacer par l'un de ses substituts clonés qui continuerait son oeuvre malfaisante?

Elle surveilla Teyla qui couvait du regard avec tendresse son fils assis entre les deux jumeaux.

Il leur expliquait qui était Bugs Bunny le lapin, son personnage de bande dessinée préféré ainsi que Elmer Fudd, Road Runner, le Coyote, Foghorn Leghorn le coq et bien d'autres.

Alors qu'elle prenait le thé en compagnie de Teyla et de Kanaan, les écoutant poliment alors qu'ils gardaient tous un oeil vers l'aire ouverte où se divertissaient les enfants, Sara regarda ses jumeaux accepter poliment un verre de lait et d'autres friandises. Elle se leva brièvement en s'excusant pour aller leur dire de ne pas trop manger pour ne pas souffrir d'indigestion et ne pas avoir assez de place pour le souper.

Peine perdue! se disait-elle, le répétant quand même par habitude car les jumeaux n'étaient _jamais_ malades d'indigestion et avaient tout le temps faim! Héritage wraith, probablement...

Présentement, Torren venait de mettre la bande dessinée de Bugs Bunny qui venait d'atterrir sur une planète inconnue; le malicieux lapin se faisait un devoir d'ennuyer le petit extraterrestre au visage tout noir et aux grands yeux mangeant tout son visage, portant un uniforme de centurion romain, sorti de sa soucoupe volante et qui était_ «very very very angry»_ après le lapin. Sara s'esclaffa en même temps que Torren. C'était un de ses dessins animés préférés quand elle était enfant!

Les jumeaux pourtant ne riaient pas. Ils se retournaient pour se regarder l'un l'autre avec un regard interdit, polis mais stupéfaits, leur verre de lait encore plein dans leur main.

Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers leur mère et lui parlèrent «mentalement», se questionnant sur la manière dont cette soucoupe absurde pouvait voler, sur cette sorte d'extraterrestre stupide qui se laissait avoir continuellement par un lapin qui grignotait uniquement des carottes comme repas. Mais Torren intercepta leur message mental, ce qui fit sursauter tout autant Sara que sa progéniture.

Bien sûr elle oubliait que Torren avait des gènes wraith et plutôt deux fois qu'une, vu que son père_ ET_ sa mère le possédaient!

Les jumeaux furent dès lors très impressionnés et fascinés par leur nouvel ami.

Pourtant, Sara leur demanda de tenir leur promesse et de ne communiquer qu'à haute voix car c'était la norme ici...c'était plus poli de le faire. Comme ils ne tenaient pas à ce que leur père les ramène avec lui sur la ruche et qu'ils désiraient plus que tout passer toute la semaine ici sur Atlantis, ils obéirent immédiatement.

Torren, qui avait compris leurs questionnements et le fait qu'ils trouvaient la bande dessinée «stupide», montra encore une fois sa bonne nature en n'étant pas du tout offusqué et il se mit à leur expliquer pourquoi il avait cette faculté de langage mental, puis il les rabroua moqueusement de ne pas comprendre la parodie qu'était une bande dessinée. Il leur fit la «biographie» de chaque personnage du monde merveilleux de Bugs Bunny.

Sara laissa les enfants ensemble et retourna à sa discussion amicale avec ses amis.

Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, les trois enfants riaient aux éclats. Ou plutôt le petit humain, parce que le rire des jumeaux hybrides étaient plutôt un grincement bas et chuinté, tout comme le rire du chien Charlemagne des bandes dessinées.

La jeune femme entendit Declan expliquer que bien que c'était très drôle, il espérait que Torren soit bien conscient que le coyote serait mort depuis longtemps après une telle chute alors qu'il courait sans succès après l'oiseau Road runner, surtout après avoir été écrasé par une très grosse roche!

Cela fit rire encore plus le petit athosien qui semblait heureux de s'être fait de nouveaux amis, même s'ils étaient pas mal différents...

Au bout d'une bonne heure, Teyla avisa Sara que Jennifer Keller, Laura Cadman, Amélia Banks, Alicia Véga ainsi que Marie et Sandy de l'infirmerie les attendaient toutes, elle et Teyla pour prendre un pot entre filles. Kanaan se ferait un plaisir de surveiller les enfants.

Sara allait accepter quand elle se rappela que Todd était toujours en réunion avec Woolsey et John.

-Nous demanderons à ce qu'il soit avisé de l'endroit où nous sommes quand ils auront terminé, dit l'athosienne. Je vais aller le dire à l'un des marines qui montent la garde devant la porte du bureau de Monsieur Woolsey, dit Teyla.

-Dans ce cas...j'accepte avec joie! Mais je dois d'abord aller rendre une petite visite à Évan Lorne, se rappela Sara.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil sur la petite assemblée d'enfants. Elle avisa ses jumeaux de son absence et que oncle Kanaan les garderait.

Mais ils levèrent à peine les yeux de l'écran, fascinés maintenant par les aventures du bruyant et vantard coq Foghorn Leghorn.

_()()()()()_

_**Dans la salle de conférence adjacente au bureau de Richard Woolsey...**_

-Ce que j'en conclus...dit lentement Todd d'une voix basse et sans émotion, c'est que vous avez maintenant besoin de mon aide et de celle de mes frères wraith pour vaincre la nouvelle menace du clone de ce wraith que vous avez malencontreusement tenté de convertir en humain sans succès...compromettant en plus la sécurité de la race humaine de cette galaxie, tout autant que celle de ma propre espèce. Mmmm...

Richard Woolsey crispa sa mâchoire alors que son teint pâlissait. Ce furent les seuls signes de son agacement et de l'embarras qu'il ressentait à l'énoncé malicieux mais cependant juste du wraith.

De son côté, Rodney McKay leva un doigt et ouvrit la bouche pour commenter les paroles de Todd, comme s'il voulait apporter des justifications pour diminuer toutes les fâcheuses conséquences du rétrovirus. Mais un coup d'oeil acéré de Woolsey et un coup plus fort du genou de Sheppard sous la table l'en dissuadèrent.

John Sheppard quant à lui arborait son air mi-figue mi-raisin, cachant très bien l'irritation qu'il sentait monter en lui alors que Todd se faisait un malin plaisir de mettre le doigt sur le bobo et d'appuyer très fort, soulignant les erreurs passées des atlantes.

Seul Carson Becket, qui après l'examen des jumeaux était venu rejoindre le petit groupe en réunion, eut le bon goût de baisser la tête, cachant la honte dans ses yeux. Il prenait toujours entièrement le blâme des décisions qui avaient en effet eut des conséquences graves dans la galaxie de Pégase et qui ne faisaient que prendre une tangente en montée vertigineuse.

Woolsey se racla la gorge et répondit finalement.

-En effet...admit le directeur d'Atlantis.

- ...mais avez-vous besoin de nous le rappeler sans cesse? ne put s'empêcher de pointer McKay.

Todd rit doucement, se détendant et se laissant aller contre le dossier de son siège. Il plaça les paumes de ses mains à plat devant lui sur la table et sans lâcher des yeux le savant canadien, dit d'une voix douce, légèrement moqueuse mais dénuée pourtant de reproche:

-Ahhhhh vous les humains, et spécialement ceux d'Atlantis! Malheur à nous, wraith, s'il avait fallu que parmi nos scientifiques, l'un d'entre eux ait découvert un tel rétrovirus et eut décidé du procédé inverse...c'est-à-dire transformer un humain en wraith. Avouez que votre indignation et votre colère n'auraient pas eu de fin!

-Sans rapport! protesta Rodney en se levant à demi de son siège. À quoi donc cela aurait-il servi à vos scientifiques et à vous tous de transformer un humain en wraith? Vous avez déjà bien trop de problèmes à trouver suffisamment de nourriture pour vous tous! Et puis, vous voulez vraiment aborder le sujet des expériences scientifiques...?

À ce moment, le Docteur Becket lui fit des signes désespérés pour qu'il se taise. Mais Rodney chassa ses protestations muettes d'un geste sec et nonchalant de la main et continua:

-Ok alors parlons-en! Que dites-vous de vos prétendus scientifiques qui ont fait fi de toute éthique dans le temps pour tenter d'insérer de l'ADN wraith dans le corps des ancêtres de certaines races dans Pégase, tout comme les athosiens par exemple? Ceci pour prétendument les rendre soit disant plus «comestibles»? Des humains comme Teyla et Kanaan qui vivent sur cette base, je vous signale...

-Une décision déplorable, répondit le Commandant wraith d'un ton sec en fixant McKay dans les yeux, montant dangereusement le ton. Prise par _un seul _d'entre nous, même si sa reine à ce moment-là lui avait _formellement interdit_ de mener de telles expériences. Il l'a payé de sa vie, croyez-moi! Ceux de mon espèce, en majorité, réprouvent ce genre d'expériences et les abhorrent!

Rodney avait l'intention de continuer malgré les soupirs d'impatience de Becket qui continuait à tenter de le faire taire...mais ce fut Richard Woolsey qui haussa le ton et fusilla l'astrophysicien de ses yeux noirs:

-Docteur McKay! Nous nous écartons du sujet, fit-il d'un ton autoritaire. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous lancer mutuellement le blâme... - il tourna la tête vers Todd en l'inclinant avec respect, cherchant à s'excuser quelque peu des accusations du scientifique en chef de la cité, ce que le wraith lui accorda en inclinant obligeamment sa tête à son tour avec reconnaissance - mais ce que nous voulons ce matin c'est demander l'aide de Todd, continua le directeur, pour enfin nous débarrasser des super-hybrides créés par le clone de Michael!

Il y eut un silence. Rodney mordit sa langue pour s'empêcher de dire à Todd que «ceux de son espèce» avaient tout de même pourchassé et tué la majorité des pauvres cobayes de ce scientifique pour pouvoir les empêcher de _ressentir_ la présence des wraith avec leur ADN spécial. Certains s'en étaient sortis, tout comme les ancêtres de Teyla et d'autres athosiens et quelques autres peuples de pégasiens.

-Donc...siffla Woolsey d'un ton bas et définitif, concentrons-nous sur le but de cette réunion..._**s'il-vous-plaît!**_

Il fixait Rodney McKay d'un regard froid, le défiant de continuer ses accusations justifiées mais inutiles et plutôt nuisibles dans le contexte actuel. Woolsey se tourna légèrement aussi vers le colonel Sheppard qui n'avait héroïquement encore rien dit, même si son expression hostile criait qu'il était d'accord avec le savant canadien.

Mais son chef militaire, très bien discipliné et conscient des enjeux de cette réunion, ne dit mot et hocha simplement la tête sèchement.

Le directeur d'Atlantis se tourna alors vers le Commandant wraith et prit une voix faussement enjouée pour lui demander:

-Alors, Todd...qu'en pensez-vous? Nous sera-t-il possible de compter sur votre aide pour vaincre définitivement ces super-hybrides de Michael?

Todd fixa le petit homme de son regard implacable, laissant le silence s'étirer. Il avait déjà eu bien du plaisir à «tourmenter plaisamment» les humains et à observer leurs réactions.

Sheppard détestait l'aplaventrisme de Woolsey. Il se disait que pour rien au monde, même si parfois sa tâche de chef militaire d'Atlantis n'était pas de tout repos, il ne souhaiterait accomplir le travail de l'ancien diplomate de l'I.O.A.!

-Vous me proposez le même genre d'alliance temporaire que lors de l'union de nos forces pour nous débarrasser des Réplicateurs? demanda Todd avec un ton plein de bonhommie.

-Cessez donc de vous faire prier, fit Sheppard qui en avait assez de la condescendance narquoise de Todd, ignorant le regard sombre du directeur atlante, ne se laissant pas démonter comme Rodney par l'omnipotence de Woolsey. Oui, on a besoin de vous! Que ce soit pour rechercher chacun de notre côté les bases potentielles des superhybrides de Michael, voire donner l'assaut final avec nos vaisseaux rassemblés s'il le faut et finalement d'éliminer le clone de Michael! C'est encore une fois dans un intérêt commun. Qu'attendez-vous pour dire oui? Vous êtes le Grand Patron de l'alliance maintenant, vous ne prenez les ordres _d'aucune reine _et ne rendez de compte à personne, n'est-ce-pas?

Todd éclata simplement de rire et étendit ses bras en les levant en un geste dérisoire mais brusque qui fit sursauter les gardes marines présents derrière lui.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh Sheppard! reprit le Commandant wraith en ne regardant personne en particulier, comme s'il soliloquait tout seul. Votre impatience ne vous qualifierait définitivement pas comme diplomate parmi votre peuple! Mais effectivement, vous avez un très bon point. Quoique je me souviens, il n'y a pas si longtemps, alors que vous et moi attendions ici-même sur Atlantis l'arrivée de ma progéniture, vous avoir entendu soutenir que vous aviez le parfait contrôle des évènements et prétendu ne pas avoir besoin de mon aide...si mes souvenirs sont exacts...?

Le wraith maintenant souriait largement, ses lèvres s'amincissant et montrant ses dents de requins. Il passa lentement le regard de ses yeux suffisants sur les visages de Woolsey, des Docteurs Becket et McKay, pour venir finalement se poser tranquillement sur le visage de Sheppard.

-Heyyyy! fit le dit Sheppard en fronçant les sourcils. Je me souviens vous avoir également dit que nous ferions appel à vous, au cas où les choses dégénéreraient. Et de vous avoir également dit que vous recevriez toutes les informations nécessaires dans des rapports que..-

-…que vous m'avez fait parvenir, mais rarement et parcimonieusement! compléta le wraith d'une voix basse mais tranquille.

-Parce que...parce qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire vraiment à ce moment-là! dit John Sheppard. Mais dernièrement, les choses se sont corsées et voilà pourquoi nous faisons appel à vous aujourd'hui. Voilà votre chance d'entrer dans l'action et de botter définitivement le cul de ce duplicata de Michael!

Sheppard, malgré ce faux ton d'humour, en avait ras-le-bol. Il était sûr qu'il était en train de ruiner ses dents parfaites parce que là, les faisant grincer les unes contre les autres, la fureur et l'agacement se faisaient une belle lutte en lui.

Il anticipa la réaction de son patron qui ouvrait la bouche comme un poisson pour probablement tenter de rattraper le coup et d'user de diplomatie. Coupant court à tout cela, John rajouta d'une voix délibérément impatiente et agressive:

-Alors...vous nous la donnez votre réponse? Allez-vous nous aider, _oui _ou _non_?

_«Beau-frère»_ ou pas, il en avait assez de s'abaisser à mendier l'aide de cet allié plus ou moins intermittent!

-Veuillez excuser le colonel, Todd. Il est..commença Woolsey, réussissant à placer enfin un mot.

-Moi et mes frères allons _évidemment _vous aider! le coupa Todd d'un ton ferme et autoritaire sans cesser de regarder Sheppard dans les yeux, comme si Richard Woolsey n'avait pas parlé. Je voulais simplement que vous preniez conscience des ….conséquences de l'aide plutôt maladroite que vous avez apporté aux habitants de cette galaxie, depuis que vous avez pris possession de l'ancienne cité. Ainsi que de certaines de vos décisions scientifiques et militaires intempestives qui ont causé souvent plus de tort que de bien! continuait Todd d'un ton narquois, sur le bord de la menace.

-Bien évidemment, nous en sommes parfaitement conscients! dit humblement Carson Becket...et nous voulons réparer.

La sincérité et l'éclair de culpabilité dans les yeux bleus du chercheur irritèrent encore plus Sheppard. Sachant surtout que Todd les avait fait languir, ayant l'intention de s'allier à eux depuis le début de cette réunion.

_**«Le Rat!» **_pensa-t-il.

Le commentaire suffisant sur les «conséquences des actions des atlantes depuis qu'ils étaient dans la galaxie de Pégase» rendait encore plus furieux John Sheppard. À cet instant, il sut que si Ronon Dex aurait été présent à cette réunion, le satédien exacerbé aurait sauté tout de suite à la gorge de Todd...Sheppard n'aurait pu - et n'aurait même pas _voulu_ - le stopper! _Beau-frère ou pas..._

Mais Richard Woolsey, Carson Becket et même Rodney McKay eurent tous l'air si soulagés que Sheppard serra les poings, s'empêchant de cogner le visage suffisant du wraith.

-J'en suis fort heureux! dit le directeur d'Atlantis dont les épaules raidies s'affaissèrent tout-à-coup en signe de soulagement.

Sheppard aurait juré que le petit homme chauve allait brandir en avant sa main pour serrer celle du Commandant mais qu'il s'était arrêté à temps, le visage blême, prenant conscience tout-à-coup qu'il s'agissait d'un wraith et non d'un interlocuteur humain.

Apparemment, Todd en avait pris conscience également car ses lèvres minces et exsangues s'étirèrent en un sourire à la fois prédateur et moqueur...il lança un regard entendu vers John Sheppard.

-Je vais donc vous laisser discuter avec le colonel pour voir aux détails tactiques et militaires de l'opération, dit Richard Woolsey après s'être encore une fois raclé la gorge. J'ai certaines matières urgentes dont je dois m'occuper, alors...je vais retourner dans mon bureau.

-Venez, dit Sheppard en faisant un geste vers Todd pour que le wraith le suive ainsi que McKay. Nous allons vous montrer les vidéos recueillis par les MALP sur trois des planètes près du Quatrième Cadran, là où nous avons relevé des activités suspectes et où nous croyons savoir qu'elles ont été conduites par les super-soldats de Michael...

- Vous n'en êtes pas certains? demanda Todd d'un air renfrogné alors qu'il se mettait en mouvement pour suivre Sheppard et McKay. Vous n'êtes même pas suffisamment sûr de vos sources, Sheppard? termina-t-il d'un ton mécontent.

-Au contraire! se rebiffa Rodney en ouvrant la porte d'une pièce non loin de la salle de conférence qu'ils venaient tous de quitter. Vous serez surpris! Vous verrez que nos informateurs ont été très efficaces et que ces vidéos sont authentiques et dignes de foi.

Les deux hommes et le wraith s'engouffrèrent dans la petite pièce, suivis de la garde des deux marines qui se tinrent debout devant la porte à l'intérieur alors que McKay appuya sur la touche «PLAY» d'un appareil d'enregistrement vidéo, installé sur la seule table de la pièce.

Les premières images apparurent sur un large écran installé sur un pan du mur d'en face.

_()()()()()_

_**Pendant ce temps...**_

Le Major Évan Lorne avait été agréablement surpris de la visite de Sara Sheppard.

Le Docteur Keller n'avait accordé que dix minutes de temps de visite à la jeune femme car le dos de son patient était en extension et il devait passer un autre scan dans une heure. Les anti-douleurs faisaient effet lui dit-il, mais dès qu'il bougeait un peu, il souffrait.

Au moins, le pronostic était bon! Il n'y aurait aucune paralysie ou conséquences désastreuses, en autant que le patient suive scrupuleusement les instructions des médecins et physiothérapeutes. Bien sûr sa réintégration dans les marines ne pourrait avoir lieu avant plusieurs mois...le pauvre Évan se morfondait entre les quatre murs de son petit espace alloué dans l'infirmerie d'Atlantis. Dès que son dos serait guéri, il bénéficierait d'une période de rétablissement de trois mois et retournerait sur terre chez sa soeur, son beau-frère et leurs deux fils pour y passer sa convalescence, avant de revenir dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Sara passa les dix minutes allouées par Keller à discuter de choses et d'autres avec le marine et lui parla évidemment avec abondance et fierté de ses jumeaux, puis elle déplora la stagnation de leurs recherches sur le rétrovirus, avançant cependant leur espoir de voir leurs problèmes se dissiper bientôt avec l'aide de Lindsay Novak.

Elle quitta Évan en lui promettant de revenir le voir quand il serait de retour sur Atlantis dans quelques mois.

Ce pot avec les filles...elle avait hâte de le prendre!

_()()()_

Elles se réunirent au casse-croûte habituel où Sara avait l'habitude, quand elle était encore en devoir comme médecin sur Atlantis, de rejoindre Laura Cadman pour prendre une pause.

Il y avait une invitée de plus, le Docteur Lindsay Novak...

En fait, la généticienne s'était invitée d'elle-même et Teyla, sachant que Sara devait l'emmener avec elle sur la ruche à la fin de son séjour sur Atlantis, avait accepté de bon gré sa présence même si certaines personnes ne l'aimaient pas trop trop. Sara de son côté appréciait le Docteur Novak en tant qu'amie et grande chercheuse.

Il y eut comme une entente tacite, un non-dit de ne _PAS_ parler du Compagnon wraith de Sara...et pas beaucoup de ses jumeaux hybrides, à part quand Laura Cadman lui demanda quelques nouvelles de ses enfants, sans pourtant mentionner leur étrange parenté demi-wraith. Sara fut reconnaissante aux filles de ne pas lui demander des questions au sujet de la ruche, de sa vie avec un wraith, même si elles en mouraient sûrement d'envie! Il y avait des informations bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment leur donner.

Quant à sa vie en tant que Compagne du Commandant allié d'Atlantis, c'était son choix de vie et les filles le savaient toutes. Elles eurent le bon goût de faire preuve de discrétion, de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout cela était normal dans le meilleur des mondes! Mais on était dans la galaxie de Pégase...et rien n'était vraiment surprenant ici.

Elle adora prendre une bière avec les filles et enfin, elle put entendre tous les derniers potins d'Atlantis, toutes les petites choses qu'elle avait raté depuis un bon moment.

Amélia Banks, la marine-technicienne souvent en service à la salle de contrôle de la Porte des Étoiles, l'avisa officiellement qu'elle et Ronon Dex étaient ensemble, ce qui ne surprit pas vraiment Sara. Le satédien faisait encore des allers-retours sur BJ4-033, la base militaire atlante installée sur un petit monde pégasien où tous les volontaires du coin venaient prendre des leçons de combat et d'auto-défense avec Ronon et quelques marines volontaires, prêtés par la cité d'Atlantis. Quand il revenait, il passait bien plus de temps dans les quartiers d'Amélia Banks que dans les siens propres, lui dit la jeune femme ceinture noire en kickboxing, sans aucune honte et même avec fierté. Sara applaudit à cette union, car elle voyait très bien ces deux durs-à-cuire ensemble!

Après tout, Amélia était une marine accomplie qui avait assez impressionnée Ronon, suffisamment pour que le grand alien formidable aux dreadlocks et au regard assassin soit attiré vers cette très jolie fille, en plus...

Sandy l'infirmière avoua en toute ingénuité qu'elle avait cessé d'espérer que le frère de Sara lui revienne...elle jetait maintenant son dévolu sur le Docteur Carson Becket, même si ce dernier semblait encore l'ignorer. Elle fit bien rire Sara et les autres en racontant avec maints détails tous ses subterfuges pour faire tomber le beau docteur dans ses filets.

Marie venait de demander son admission en médecine et malgré le fait qu'elle avait déjà 38 ans, la courageuse super-infirmière avait décidé de se lancer en chirurgie. Elle retournerait sur terre dans trois mois pour commencer.

Cela désolait Carson et Jennifer Keller, mais il semblait que Nancy, une autre infirmière, avait les compétences pour prendre sa place sur Atlantis.

Laura tenta de tirer les vers du nez à Jennifer Keller au sujet de sa relation avec Rodney McKay mais la jeune médecin lui lançait des regards intenses et désespérés, pointant Sara Sheppard du coin de l'oeil avec inquiétude...après tout, c'était bel et bien l'ex de Rodney! Mais Sara se mit à rire de bon coeur et lui dit de ne pas avoir peur d'en parler, car sa relation avec l'astrophysicien datait d'un certain temps déjà et elle ne voulait vraiment que son bonheur.

Jennifer avait les joues rosies et les yeux rêveurs dès que l'on mentionnait ou qu'elle-même parlait du beau mais parfois pénible Docteur McKay.

Sara réfléchit pendant que la jeune femme parlait avec des étoiles dans les yeux et du miel dans la voix, se disant qu'elle-même n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'attitude quand elle était fiancée à Rodney McKay. Elle était si heureuse finalement de ne pas avoir continué avec le savant canadien, se disant que Jennifer et Rodney étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre!

Teyla n'avait vraiment pas grand-chose à dire...sauf que Kanaan vivait la plupart du temps sur le continent avec leur fils Torren pour lui permettre de s'immerger dans sa culture athosienne. Ils venaient parfois pendant une semaine passer du temps avec Teyla sur Atlantis, cité à laquelle l'athosien ne s'était jamais vraiment adapté. Il préférait laisser du lest à Teyla qui faisait encore partie activement de l'équipe du colonel Sheppard et qui partait souvent avec eux en mission hors-monde.

Malgré la grande discrétion de l'athosienne, Sara avait bien deviné depuis qu'elle était arrivé sur Atlantis que Kanaan et elle n'avaient pas une relation très intime et serrée. Peut-être dû au fait de leurs séparations fréquentes? Que Kanaan n'aimait pas trop trop séjourner sur Atlantis et préférait rester sur le continent de New Athos avec son fils? Des missions fréquentes de Teyla pour le compte de ces humains venus d'une autre galaxie? Elle devina également que la jeune athosienne avait peut-être encore du mal avec les sentiments qu'elle avait ressenti fortement pour Michael, du temps qu'il était humain.

Kanaan était très intuitif et ne supportait peut-être pas la comparaison, même si le vrai Michael était presque sans aucun doute bel et bien mort...

Teyla ne se serait jamais confié sur ses problèmes conjugaux à quiconque ni même à Sara, mais les facultés nouvelles et exercées de Sara grâce au lien wraith lui avaient fait réellement ressentir la détresse de Teyla et les déceptions réelles de Kanaan.

Entre eux maintenant, c'était plutôt une union «raisonnable». Sara était désolée pour Teyla car elle aurait tant aimé que toutes les femmes connaissent la passion et la tendresse spéciale, la connexion intense qu'elle connaissait avec Todd!

Lindsay Novak demanda alors effrontément à l'athosienne si elle pensait bientôt faire un petit frère ou une petite soeur à Torren qui avait presque cinq ans?

Mais Teyla répondit simplement _«que le moment était mal choisi, que tant qu'elle ferait partie des équipes de missions actives du colonel Sheppard, elle préférerait remettre ce_ _projet de maternité à plus tard»_...

Et encore une fois, Sara se demanda si elle aurait vraiment d'autres enfants avec Kanaan. Il lui semblait que ce dernier était plutôt un tendre frère pour la jeune athosienne, un père attentif et aimant pour leur fils, mais vraiment rien d'autre.

Teyla regrettait-elle d'avoir tué Michael? Mais pourtant...aurait-elle pu faire autrement alors que le démentiel Michael avait menacé la vie de son fils et des siens?

Deux heures passèrent très vite. Sara, étonnée que le temps ait défilé si rapidement, salua finalement les filles et se dirigea vers les quartiers de Kanaan avec Teyla.

Les jumeaux et elle prirent le repas du soir avec les trois athosiens, sachant de toute évidence que Todd, après sa réunion, passerait du temps avec Carson Becket et Lindsay Novak dans les labos pour jeter un oeil aux recherches sur le rétrovirus. Puis il viendrait dire au revoir à sa Compagne.

En fait après le souper, Sara sentit dans leur lien que Todd était sur le point de partir et voulait la voir. Mais Declan la devança en tirant sur le bas de sa veste alors qu'elle parlait avec Teyla.

-_Opa_ s'en va...fit le petit garçon lorsque Sara baissa les yeux sur lui.

- Tu l'as pressenti avant moi, dit Sara et elle eut droit à un regard condescendant du petit hybride, style: _«Évidemment, je suis tout de même à_ _moitié wraith!»_

Elle rit légèrement puis demanda à Teyla et Kanaan s'ils pouvaient garder encore un peu ses jumeaux alors qu'elle allait dire au revoir à Todd. Elle promit de revenir les chercher pour les mener à ses quartiers et les border puis ensuite leur conter une histoire avant qu'ils ne s'endorment.

_()()()()()_

_**Quelques minutes plus tard...**_

Sheppard n'y pouvait rien.

Bien que cela fasse longtemps déjà que Sara soit la Compagne officielle de leur allié wraith, il ne s'habituait _toujours pas_ à voir sa soeur si près du Commandant wraith, collée tout contre lui, son uniforme d'Atlantis se frottant contre le cuir noir rutilant de celui du wraith...

_Ce salaud qui lui avait volé sa soeur!_ rumina-t-il.

John cachait soigneusement sa répulsion et son malaise cependant. Il attendit patiemment que les effusions du couple humaine/wraith soient terminées.

Plus loin, seuls au monde, Todd et Sara étaient étroitement serrées l'un contre l'autre, se faisant leurs adieux après que le wraith soit allé dire bonsoir à sa progéniture dans les quartiers de Sara Sheppard.

Bien que Sara avait attendu avec hâte ce séjour dans la cité d'Atlantis auprès de son frère et des siens et qu'elle voyait le tout comme des petites vacances, elle avait toujours du mal à se séparer de son Compagnon wraith, tout comme aux premiers jours de leur amour.

Elle supposa que c'était à cause de leur lien si unique...

Elle avait noué ses bras autour de la nuque de Todd, ses doigts frôlant le haut col de son uniforme et batifolant doucement dans la crinière argentée, qui avait toutefois un certain ordre dans son désordre.

Le wraith l'avait rapprochée si près de son torse, ses mains entourant la fine taille de la jeune femme, qu'il n'y avait sûrement aucune molécule d'oxygène qui aurait pu circuler entre eux deux présentement!

Après quelques minutes de regards intenses et de baisers échangées, Sara se racla la gorge, un peu gênée par le regard de biais impatient que son frère lançait dans leur direction.

Mais apparemment Todd le grand wraith s'en fichait complètement! Goguenard, il ne l'en serrait que plus contre lui, caressant maintenant du revers de la main la peau douce des joues et du menton de Sara, appuyant ensuite ses deux mains contre le fessier de sa_ Kakesh._

-Tu as pris connaissance à la réunion des changements apportées pour le traitement du rétrovirus par le Docteur Novak, j'imagine? tenta Sara pour détourner Todd de son manège et du malin plaisir qu'il avait à irriter et mettre son frère John mal à l'aise.

-Mmm. Qu'essaies-tu de faire, Sara Sheppard?...me priver de la joie d'ennuyer ton frère? dit la voix veloutée et espiègle du wraith.

-Peut-être, lui concéda Sara avec un petit rire. Mais réponds donc à ma question?

Todd fit claquer sa langue et avec un désappointement évident, lançant un dernier coup d'oeil suffisant vers Sheppard, il se pencha comme une tour vers Sara et lui fit un petit sourire bienveillant:

-Oui. Elle a d'excellentes idées que je vais...que _**nous**_ devrons cependant retravailler. J'ai trouvé cependant que sa personnalité était...plutôt extravagante et un peu trop audacieuse pour séjourner sur une ruche wraith!

-Tu n'as pas changé d'avis là-dessus tout de même? dit Sara avec inquiétude.

Todd lui lança un regard en coin et renifla de dérision:

-Je t'ai donné ma parole, petite humaine...et je crois que tu m'as _promis_ également que tu saurais gérer la situation et contrôler cette femme?

-Mais oui. Tout-à-fait! dit Sara vigoureusement, avec plus de conviction dans sa voix qu'elle n'en ressentait réellement. Je vais passer la semaine à la briefer et à lui parler de la réalité et des dangers de la vie sur un vaisseau wraith...ne t'inquiètes surtout pas! Elle se comportera convenablement lors de son séjour sur la ruche...

-Mm! fit simplement Todd en penchant sa tête de côté, une lueur sceptique dans ses yeux vert-doré. Mais le sourire bienveillant envers Sara était revenu sur ses lèvres.

Il se pencha ensuite sur elle pour lui voler un dernier baiser, mordant gentiment sa lèvre inférieure et Sara lui lança un petit regard de reproche en indiquant John du menton.

Son frère restait les bras croisés, excédé, marchant de long en large sur le pont sud-est, ses cheveux déjà hirsutes balayés par le vent. Il attendait encore que les deux «tourtereaux» en aient terminé.

-Tu vas me manquer...dit soudain gravement le wraith. Les jumeaux également. J'espère qu'ils se conduiront bien...

-Ce n'est que pour une semaine! dit Sara. Et oui, les enfants sont si contents de passer du temps ici et d'y vivre de nouvelles expériences que je ne crois pas réellement avoir de problèmes à les contrôler. Allons, trêve d'inquiétude, mon Commandant!

Puis son teint pâlit et sa voix devint grave quand elle rajouta:

-Je...j'espère que tout se passera bien.

Todd comprit qu'elle se doutait bien qu'il y avait eu ce matin-là la conclusion d'une alliance...bientôt, des combats feraient rage, de nouveaux ennemis seraient éliminés si tout allait bien. Il n'en dit mot cependant.

La jeune femme posa un dernier baiser rapide sur les lèvres du wraith qui commença à dénouer ses bras autour de la taille de sa Compagne avec regret. Il marcha vers son dart, lançant un dernier regard vers le frère de Sara:

-Au revoir, _Shep-parde!_ Prenez bien soin de ma Compagne et de ma progéniture.

_-Meeeerde!_ marmonna John Sheppard entre ses dents, une grimace de contrariété sur son visage.

Il observa le dart de Todd s'élever habilement et quitter les cieux d'Atlantis.

_Le sale bâtard avait l'art de le faire toujours se sentir comme le valet de pied de_ _service!_

_()()()()()_

_**Atlantis, le soir même...**_

Il était très tard...

Ce soir-là, les deux lunes de la planète New Lantéa éclairaient l'océan tranquille avec brillance et fierté...tellement qu'on se serait presque cru en plein jour!

Sur le pont ouest, là où John Sheppard aimait jouer parfois au golf, - _et prétendre qu'il_ _était réellement bon! _- le frère et la soeur prenaient une bière, assis au bout de la passerelle et laissant pendre leurs jambes tout au bout...les vagues océaniques étaient calmes et huileuses ce soir.

Sara sourit, suite à la question qui revenait toujours dans la bouche de John.

-Tu me demandes ça à chaque fois que je viens ici, John. dit-elle d'un ton agacé mais tout de même enjoué. Ouiiiiii, ô cher grand frère, je suis heureuse!

-Désolé...dit Sheppard avec une petite grimace après avoir pris une grande gorgée de sa bière, passant une main distraite dans sa chevelure noire et indisciplinée. C'est juste que _je ne te vois vraiment pas_ avoir une vie pleine et épanouie à l'intérieur d'une de ces maudites ruches, entourée de grands insectes suceurs de force vitale! Du diable, Sara...tu es une grande scientifique, un médecin! Et tu es de nature si indépendante que c'est à peine croyable que tu vives avec un être aussi dominateur que ce foutu wraith!

Sara ne fut nullement insultée par ce que venait de dire son frère.

-Todd est aussi un scientifique, ne l'oublies pas...ça aide à notre entente, nous travaillons si bien ensemble! Oh pour sûr il y a des règles à suivre dans une ruche, mais c'est pour ma survie! Et ne t'en fais pas...mon indépendance lui donne souvent du fil à retordre!

(Elle eut un rire malicieux et chuintant qui imitait bien celui de ses petits jumeaux hybrides!)

Puis sérieusement, elle reprit:

-Je suis une mère maintenant...et très occupée! Et si ça ne suffisait pas, je poursuis des recherches scientifiques que j'adore. Donc, je suis très épanouie, merci! Et puis il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores au sujet des wraith, John...une fois que l'on connait les us et coutumes qui prévalent dans un vaisseau-ruche, ce n'est pas si terrible!

-Là, tu parles comme _**Lui!**_ maugréa son frère...on dirait que tu as subi un lavage du cerveau!

-…et puis j'occupe la position la plus haute dans la société humaine de la ruche, en plus, continuait Sara, comme si John n'avait pas parlé. Todd me protège...personne n'oserait me toucher! Il est le Commandant Suprême de l'alliance...et ses enfants sont sacrés également.

Elle ne parla évidemment pas de la reine complètement folle qui lui avait presque enlevé la vie...de la fois où l'autre folle, l'adoratrice Néva, avait bien failli la poignarder!...puis de l'attaque de leur vaisseau de tête par la ruche rebelle du frère de Todd, ce qui avait presque coûté la vie du Commandant de l'Alliance...et surtout de _comment_ Sara avait dû le sauver, ni de bien d'autres choses...

Est-ce que John Sheppard lui parlait de chaque mission, de tous les dangers qu'il rencontrait, lui et son équipe, à chaque fois qu'il allait hors monde? De toutes les blessures qu'il avait subi? De toutes les décisions dangereuses et parfois insensées qu'il prenait alors?

Non...alors pas nécessaire d'inquiéter inutilement son frère.

-Nous nous appartenons l'un l'autre, continua la jeune femme. Et puis il y a les jumeaux...je les aime plus que tout au monde. Ils sont magnifiques...épuisants parfois mais merveilleux!

-Mm! fit John. Il y a des années, toi si fière et indépendante, tu étais un vrai modèle de féminisme! Tu n'aurais jamais dit que tu appartenais à quelque mâle que ce soit...

-Oh, fermes-là, John Sheppard, grommela Sara...et ouvres-moi une autre bière, il m'en reste plus.

Sheppard, goguenard, acquiesça de la tête, atteignit le pack de six derrière lui et ouvrit une canette de bière pour sa soeur et la lui tendit. Il y eut un petit silence.

-C'est une façon de parler, expliqua Sara en poussant finalement un petit soupir irrité. Les wraith n'avouent pas leurs sentiments...et leurs sentiments sont...différents de ceux des humains. De me dire que je lui appartiens, qu'il prendra soin de moi pour toujours, que notre lien est fort, c'est ce qui est pour lui le plus proche de m'avouer qu'il m'aime...je sais lire entre les lignes!

À quelque part Sara ressentait une pudeur de faire l'aveu à son frère que Todd lui avait dit les mots qu'elle avait tant attendu, sans trop les espérer..._."je t'aime"._

Elle avait décidé que cela lui appartenait et à quelque part elle avait peur qu'il se moque du wraith, voire en fasse des gorges chaudes avec les autres. Alors elle n'en parlait pas...c'était sa petite victoire!

-Mm...je vois! dit John, plutôt sceptique.

Sheppard prit une gorgée de bière qu'il but goulûment. Sara l'imita. Il faisait si humide ce soir, même si le soleil était enfin tombé après une journée plutôt chaude. Alors la bière était particulièrement délicieuse et étanchait leur soif.

-Alex et Declan sont si intelligents et éveillés, je n'arrête pas de m'émerveiller de leur progrès...il me semble qu'ils étaient encore des bébés la dernière fois que je les ai vu! dit John.

-Vrai! Et imagines-toi qu'ils sont miens! ricana Sara. Tu sais, c'est vrai de tous les enfants humains et pour toutes les mères, mais les bébés ne naissent pas avec un mode d'emploi. Pourtant, j'en apprends tous les jours et je dois évoluer vite avec eux, parce qu'ils me surprennent toujours. Ils ont tellement soif de savoir! C'est moi qui dois insister pour terminer les leçons et les faire jouer comme des enfants normaux, sinon ils sont comme des éponges et continueraient les leçons encore et encore.

Sheppard rit.

-Pourtant Declan a vu ma balle et mon gant de baseball aujourd'hui lorsque j'ai amené les petits dans mes quartiers et il veut que je lui enseigne à lancer et attraper une balle!

-Oh très bonne idée, ça!

-Je le ferai demain. Parce qu'après-demain, nous partons en mission dans le Quatrième Quadran...

Sheppard se tut, soudain inconfortable.

Sara observa que son front était soucieux...elle devina qu'il s'agissait probablement des super-hybrides du clone de Michael qui leur causaient encore des soucis!

-Je sais...et Woolsey et toi avez obtenu d'avoir l'aide de l'alliance de Todd.

-On ne peut rien te cacher! Il t'en a parlé?

-Pas du tout! Mais je sais additionner deux et deux, John...et puis de vivre avec des adorateurs, j'entends les rumeurs et je sais que la plus grande menace maintenant pour wraith et humains n'est plus la maladie de Hoffan, mais ces attaques-surprises des hybrides! Même si Todd ne m'a pas vraiment dit quelque chose à ce sujet, je me doutais bien que la réunion que vous avez eu ce matin avec lui avait pour sujet de vous allier à nouveau...

-Alors ce renard te cache des choses? dit John, presque avec un malin plaisir.

-Disons qu'il ne me ment pas, mais _omet_ souvent de me dire des choses, fit sa soeur d'un ton un peu réticent. Avant de partir, il m'a demandé si je savais ce que vous lui vouliez. Ce n'était pas le cas...tout ce que je me suis rappelée après coup, ce sont les potins de ces derniers temps parmi les adorateurs et souvent..il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu! Et puis lorsque j'ai pris un pot avec les filles plus tôt, Amélia Banks a laissé entendre que Monsieur Woolsey et toi étiez très inquiets au sujet des récents évènements, des attaques surprises et de la façon dont Lorne a été blessé. J''ai pris connaissance de son dossier tout-à-l'heure à l'infirmerie...j'ai bien vu que cette sorte de blessure peut être faite soit par un wraith...ou un super-hybride. Alors j'ai fait mes propres conclusions!

-Brillante petite soeur! dit Sheppard d'une voix moqueuse mais quand même admirative.

Sara sourit...elle se tourna vers son frère et ébouriffa sa chevelure. C'était une taquinerie fraternelle et John étendit vivement le bras pour défaire soigneusement la coiffure de sa soeur. Comme d'habitude, celle-ci se récria:

-Heyyyyy arrêtes! Toi, tes cheveux sont naturellement affreux et hirsutes, mais moi je dois les peigner longuement pour les démêler et mettre un gel pour que ça tienne!

-Ouais, c'est ça! dit Sheppard avec un relent de jalousie dans la voix.

Elle exagérait, il le savait! Sa chevelure était toujours coiffée d'une manière exemplaire...elle tombait droite puis en boucles à la fin et il doutait qu'elle ait besoin de produits capillaires puisque ses cheveux étaient beaux naturellement.

-Ça m'inquiète un peu, tout ça...dit Sara qui avait soudain plissé son front, une ombre de tourment dans les yeux.

-Quoi...tes cheveux maintenant décoiffés? dit Sheppard d'une voix innocente.

Sara lui lança une bourrade, puis sa main alla frapper le dessus de sa tête, déplaçant à peine les poils hérissés de ses cheveux.

-Pffffffffff...tu sais de quoi je parle, fit-elle d'une voix mi-tendre, mi-agacée.

John Sheppard reprit son sérieux.

-Ouais...dit-il. Je sais...la mission! Toute cette merde, ce maudit clone qui a créé des hybrides encore plus dangereux. Woolsey se sent si impuissant qu'il m'a demandé lui-même de contacter Todd...et le ciel sait qu'il est mal à l'aise dans ses contacts avec lui!

-Je suis inquiète pour vous tous, John. Ton équipe, tes marines, Atlantis...mais aussi pour Todd et la ruche. Il vient à peine d'agrandir et de solidifier son alliance. Nous recommençons à travailler sur le rétrovirus et avec l'aide de Lindsay Novak, nous allons sûrement avancer à grands pas! Il est vraiment temps que nous passions à l'étape des essais cliniques sur sujets vivants, et maintenant..._**ça!**_ La tuile dont on n'avait vraiment pas besoin...

Elle poussa un soupir puis reprit la canette de bière qu'elle avait déposée sur le pont et prit une longue gorgée.

-Je sais...mais j'ai confiance, dit John. Nous connaissons les positions principales des bases de ces hybrides et nous croyons fortement mettre enfin la main sur ce clone de Michael. Avec l'aide de Todd et de votre alliance, je crois que nous allons porter un grand coup et nous débarrasser d'eux, tout comme on l'a fait pour les Réplicateurs!

-Oui mais...si Michael a créé un clone de lui-même pour lui succéder à sa mort, pourquoi donc se serait-il arrêté à _un seul_, John? Il doit en avoir d'autres exemplaires cachés à quelque part tu ne crois pas? Rodney a déjà dit que c'était autrefois un scientifique wraith, très, TRÈS intelligent...

Sheppard tapota la main de sa soeur.

-Ais confiance, Sara. Je sais bien que ce sera une dure bataille encore une fois, mais avec toutes les informations authentifiées que nos espions nous ont remis dernièrement, je suis plutôt optimiste.

-Ok! dit Sara, en terminant sa bière.

Il y eut un silence.

- Mais promets-moi d'être prudent, rajouta Sara en tentant de cacher le reste d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Sheppard hocha simplement sa tête avec un petit sourire qui ne promettait vraiment rien, finalement. Puis il se leva et offrit sa main à sa soeur pour l'aider à se lever.

-Bon, on a assez bu pour ce soir. Il est tard et j'ai besoin de roupiller...tu viens? Je te reconduis à tes quartiers.

-D'accord, dit la jeune femme. Je vais aller voir si les jumeaux dorment et ne donnent pas trop de fil à retordre à Teyla.

-C'est elle qui les garde?

-Oui...elle m'a offert de venir s'en occuper dans mes appartements. Kanaan est resté avec leur fils.

Ils entrèrent dans la cité et prirent le corridor menant aux appartements des habitants de la cité.

-Au fait...comment ce passent les choses avec la belle Larrin? demanda Sara d'un ton enjoué.

Elle en avait bien sûr parlé avec les filles...les dernières rumeurs étaient que John et la belle voyageuse étaient tout feu tout flamme l'un pour l'autre, mais que cette relation était loin d'être toujours facile! Larrin était quelqu'un d'exigeant et de dominateur. Avec le caractère de John Sheppard, les choses étaient bien souvent mouvementées.

John s'était peut-être laissé régenter dans les premiers temps de leur histoire car il voulait plaire à sa belle, mais Sara connaissait l'indépendance et le besoin de liberté de son frère. Elle doutait que le pur-sang qu'il était continuerait à se laisser contrôler constamment par celle qu'il admirait et aimait, mais dont le caractère à peu près semblable faisait souvent des flammèches avec celui de John, elle en était sûre!

-Ça va très bien entre nous, dit Sheppard d'un ton prudent mais en grimaçant, continuant à marcher en direction des quartiers humains.

-Mmmmm si tu le dis! fit Sara avec un petit sourire ironique.

-Quoi comment ça si je le dis? dit son frère agacé, se tournant maintenant carrément vers elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu dire au fait?

-Laura Cadman dit que vous vous disputez souvent et avez ensuite des périodes d'accalmies, suivies encore une fois de disputes retentissantes, de ruptures tonitruantes puis de réconciliations vraiment mignonnes et...bruyantes il paraît!

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de danser d'un pied sur l'autre et d'avoir un sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres en disant cela.

Cadman le savait parce qu'elle était la voisine de gauche des quartiers de John Sheppard.

-Pffff...Cadman ne sait rien! dit Sheppard avec une lueur d'ennui dans les yeux.

-Oh je crois que si, moi!

-Ok, c'est peut-être vrai que des fois c'est la corrida mais pour le moment, tout va comme sur des roulettes, je t'assure! J'ai les choses sous contrôle.

Sara souriait toujours, ses bras croisées, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

-Oh. _Le contrôle sur quelqu'un comme Larrin!_ Je crois que non, moi! On dirait bien que tu as frappé ton Waterloo, John Sheppard...

Et Sara se mit à rire doucement en décroisant ses bras et en s'éloignant vers ses quartiers.

-Ahhhhh j'aime de plus en plus cette fille! dit-elle d'un petit ton léger.

-Sara, s'il-te-plaît. Je plaide le cinquième amendement!

-Oh bon! Alors, ne dis pas que tout va très bien parce qu'apparemment, vous seriez présentement dans une de ces périodes où vous ne vous parlez plus.

Sheppard boudait maintenant. Il gardait la tête baissée, regardant méticuleusement ses pieds, serrant les lèvres pour ne pas en dire plus.

- Toujours selon Laura et même...Teyla! rajouta Sara impitoyablement.

John Sheppard leva les bras au ciel et jura silencieusement. _« Si l'athosienne qu'il croyait une amie discrète s'en mêlait également!» _se dit-il.

Soudain, la pensée de la jeune femme et de son sourire si sexy, de sa silhouette appétissante et de ses yeux qui savaient fouiller dans son âme s'imposa à lui...

Elle lui manquait tant qu'il se dit qu'il lui fallait communiquer avec elle pour s'excuser...et cela même s'il doutait fort que ce soit _lui_ qui soit en tort cette fois-ci! Aahhhh ces réconciliations étaient trop intenses après tout!

Et pour la énième fois, John Sheppard se demanda si sa belle voyageuse ne le faisait pas exprès de le provoquer pour que des conflits les éloignent et pour qu'après cela, leurs raccommodements soit si brûlants et délicieux...

(à suivre)


	15. Chapter 15

_Renaissance II_

_Chapitre XV_

_**Le lendemain...**_

Si Sara Sheppard avait cru que cette semaine en serait une de vacances et de détente, à part bien sûr le travail préparatoire qu'elle devait faire avec le Docteur Novak avant qu'elles partent toutes deux sur la ruche pour aller travailler sur le rétrovirus...eh bien elle s'était trompée!

Dès le lendemain, les jumeaux commencèrent à s'ennuyer. Ils avaient été fascinés par les bandes dessinées, les films pour enfants que Torren leur avait montrés...mais leur très grande curiosité intellectuelle n'était pas satisfaite car Sara n'avait pas tellement le temps de poursuivre les leçons habituelles matinales, comme sur la ruche.

Ce matin justement, elle devait travailler avec Carson et Lindsay au laboratoire et après déjeuner, elle laisserait ses enfants au soin de Teyla, espérant qu'ils s'amusent avec le petit Torren.

Pourtant, les jumeaux avaient manifesté au déjeuner leur ennui, demandant à leur mère plutôt de les emmener avec elle dans les laboratoires d'Atlantis:

- Mais je ne peux vraiment pas! dit Sara. Les laboratoires de cette cité ne sont pas conçus pour des enfants!

- On sera sage! lui affirma Alexandra.

-Voyons, vous ne voulez pas plutôt vous amuser avec Torren? N'est-ce-pas un gentil petit garçon?

Alex et Declan se dévisagèrent, muets pour un moment. Poursuivant certainement leur petit dialogue gémellaire secret, leur petit visage cachait soigneusement leur dédain et leur désoeuvrement, leur lassitude de devoir côtoyer un petit humain qui était certes très aimable et enthousiaste à l'idée de jouer avec les jumeaux, mais Sara devina avant qu'ils ne referment leur esprit qu'ils ne le trouvaient pas assez intéressant.

Malgré leur plus jeune âge, ses enfants étaient intellectuellement plus avancés et ils étaient déjà las des amusements fournis dans la grande cité.

-On aimerait visiter tout Atlantis, dit Declan.

-Voir si c'est comme la grande cité magique de l'histoire, continua Alex.

-Je n'ai pas le temps ce matin, je suis désolée! dit Sara. Je dois travailler...mais cet après-midi, je...

-Emmènes-nous au laboratoire avec toi, _Ada!_ la coupa Declan de sa petite voix exigeante.

-Non, j'ai dit non! s'impatienta Sara, maudissant le fait qu'elle avait refusé l'escorte d'une des deux adoratrices qui s'occupaient journellement des enfants, pour passer plus de moments d'intimité avec ses enfants. Ce matin, le programme est que vous restez avec Teyla, Kanaan et Torren. Je viendrai prendre le repas du midi avec vous deux et après, je vous emmène en ballade dans la cité, ça vous va?

Les petits visages bornés se chiffonnèrent de contrariété.

Mais alors que Declan ouvrait la bouche pour protester encore une fois, Alex dût lui donner un petit coup mental car le petit garçon referma simplement sa bouche et posa un sourire angélique sur son visage.

-D'accord, _Ada!_ dit la petite fille d'une voix mielleuse, son frère hochant aussi son accord de la tête.

_...c'est à ce moment que Sara aurait dû se douter de quelques chose et les enfermer à double tour dans ses quartiers!_

_()()()()()_

**_Plus tard dans la matinée..._**

-Les avancées que vous avez fait pour préciser le dosage et la durée du traitement sont remarquables, Lindsay! J'ai tellement hâte d'être de retour sur la ruche et d'appliquer ces changements sur nos propres échantillons, puis de commencer les simulations virtuelles!

-Elle est extraordinaire, n'est-ce-pas? dit Carson Becket en posant une main fière sur l'épaule de Lindsay Novak. J'aurais aimé l'avoir à mes côtés lorsque j'ai commencé à créer ce rétrovirus...

Sa voix fut triste dans les derniers mots. Bien sûr, il devait penser à l'échec de l'expérience avec le wraith surnommé «Michael» et aussi le dernier traitement qui avait presque exterminé Todd et tuer les autres wraith de sa ruche.

Mais Lindsay Novak se rengorgea de satisfaction et pointa sur l'écran le résultat de sa recherche méticuleuse, pas du tout humble par rapport à ses avancées extraordinaires. Elle continua sur un ton suffisant qui aurait fait rougir le Second de Todd:

-Il suffisait simplement d'en conclure que le cancer dont ont souffert les wraith était dû au fait que la génétique de leur ADN était tellement bouleversée par le traitement soudain, que leur système immunitaire ne pouvait faire autrement que de réagir violemment à l'envahisseur. Il a donc créé des cellules pour se défendre mais malheureusement, anormales à cause de la virulence du changement dans leurs organes digestifs! J'ai réfléchi à tout cela et comme vous le voyez sur mes simulations, des doses de 150 milligrammes injectées deux fois par jour, annexées à deux repas seulement pour commencer et sur une durée de 7 mois, vont permettre au système digestif du sujet de s'activer et d'absorber de la nourriture normale, selon un programme de nutriments que j'ai conçu. Est-ce que je vous ai dit que j'ai une véritable passion pour la diététique et la cuisine végétarienne comme loisirs? Non, n'est-ce pas? Hahahaha!

La scientifique n'attendait pas réellement de réponse et alors que Sara allait lui dire que d'après elle, il faudrait faire manger de la viande aux wraith plutôt que de commencer à les convertir au végétarisme, Lindsay Novak continua ses explications:

-Pendant les 6 mois suivants, j'entends augmenter les doses à 250 milligrammes et cette fois trois fois par jour...oui je sais ça va prendre un peu plus d'un an, mais j'ai calculé que pour que leur système immunitaire s'acclimate aux changements produits par une alimentation normale et ne crée pas de barrières, il faut empêcher que les lymphocytes ne réagissent en attaquant l'intrus, se trouvant à être le rétrovirus. Il faut donc tromper le mécanisme de défense du corps du wraith et lui faire croire que le nouveau venu n'est ni un virus, ni une bactérie, ni non plus un composé chimique menaçant sa survie...oh salut, Docteur Keller!

Carson et Sara étaient tous deux tellement fascinés qu'ils n'avaient pas eu connaissance de l'arrivée de Jennifer Keller.

-Je peux me joindre à vous? fit la jeune médecin et lorsque Lindsay sourit et lui fit une place pour qu'elle se joigne à eux et voit bien l'écran de l'ordinateur, elle s'installa et dit:

-Oh ne vous donnez pas la peine de recommencer, j'ai suivi votre explication du seuil de la porte et comme c'est tranquille à l'infirmerie et que personne n'a besoin de moi pour le moment, j'ai pensé venir voir de quoi il en retournait avec cette nouvelle formule améliorée.

La généticienne continua ses explications scientifiques alors que Sara et Carson saluaient Jennifer Keller:

-J'ai bien sûr confronté le rétrovirus injecté virtuellement à des facteurs étrangers: non seulement les bactéries et virus habituels, mais aussi les agressions comme des agents chimiques ou autres éléments comme des gaz, du métal, etc... j'ai même créé des situations extérieures comme des changements brusques de température, de pression atmosphérique et d'altitude, poussière...et même des intoxications alimentaires avec pour base des levures, champignons, helminthes, prions, arthropodes, soumettant les muqueuses et la flore intestinale aux éléments les plus saugrenus...

Sara devait admettre qu'elle était un peu perdue! Elle avait depuis longtemps oublié toutes ses études relatives à la génétique et à la chimie même et des mots comme _helminthes, prions, arthropodes,_ lui disaient à peine quelque chose! Jetant un oeil par en-dessous à Carson et à Jennifer, elle remarqua qu'ils semblaient tout deux comprendre ou peut-être bien qu'ils simulaient remarquablement bien! Elle entendait maintenant vaguement les explications suivantes de Lindsay Novak, soudain excitée que la stagnation de leurs recherches connaissent enfin un rebondissement et avancent incroyablement vite dans un futur proche.

Il lui tardait tant de mettre enfin au point un rétrovirus viable et sans danger pour les wraith et de voir dans un prochain avenir cette espèce enfin débarrassée de sa dépendance de la force vitale humaine...les habitants mortels de Pégase ne seraient donc plus en danger de servir de nourriture aux wraith!

Elle se sentit néanmoins coupable d'avoir divagué et ordonna à son esprit d'être de nouveau alerte. Carson était en train de poser une question:

-...mais les wraith devront au tout début continuer à se nourrir d'humains, n'est-ce-pas?

Lindsay grimaça un peu.

-Bien, oui...malheureusement! Cela, c'est l'ennui de la procédure je sais, mais pour que le système immunitaire des wraith ne traite pas le rétrovirus comme un intrus, les changements doivent se faire lentement, subrepticement! Quoique je suis sûre qu'au bout de quelques semaines, ils auront de moins en moins besoin d'aller vers les cocons pour se sustenter. Leur appétit va diminuer s'ils suivent correctement la diète que j'ai conçu et dont je vous parlerai tout-à-l'heure. Ils pourront se nourrir de moins en moins et ainsi, dans une période approximative s'échelonnant entre 6, 7 mois, délaisser radicalement cette façon de se sustenter peu après...je rajoute tout de même un autre délai de 4, 5 mois pour nous assurer que leur corps aura bien intégré les changements du nouveau "patron" et que leur appétit sera sustenté de la manière normale, sans danger pour leurs autres dons extraordinaires.

-Nous devrons noter toutes nos observations et leur passer des tests régulièrement chaque jour au début puis hebdomadairement, ajouta Sara. Et si le cancer ou toute autre anomalie grave survient, suspendre immédiatement le traitement.

-C'est bien évident! dirent en choeur Carson et Lindsay.

-Combien de temps pensez-vous faire des simulations virtuelles avant de passer aux tests sur des sujets vivants? demanda Jennifer.

Lindsay Novak lança un regard vers Sara Sheppard.

-Vous m'avez dit que Todd et les autres scientifiques wraith qui travaillaient présentement sur le rétrovirus étaient très méticuleux et prudents, fit-elle...alors, cela dépendra de leur décision j'imagine!

Et elle soupira pour montrer son impatience et son irritation de ne pas pouvoir contrôler cette partie du projet, pour passer très vite aux tests sur sujets vivants.

-Il faut les comprendre, dit Sara d'une voix douce. Plusieurs sont morts lors des premiers essais. Et Todd a dû, pour se guérir totalement, se soumettre à un procédé archaïque connu dans l'histoire des anciens wraith, extrêmement douloureux également...il a échappé à la mort par miracle! Bien sûr ils veulent résoudre le problème de leur dépendance à la force vitale humaine, mais pas au prix de leur extinction finale à cause d'un rétrovirus pas assez perfectionné...

-Oh, nous comprenons très bien, répondit Carson pour tout le monde.

C'est à ce moment que l'oreillette de communication de Sara prit vie. Elle entendit la voix calme de Teyla, qui avait cependant une note d'urgence.

-Sara dit-elle, vous me recevez?

-Oui, Teyla qu'y a-t-il?...les jumeaux...?

Elle pensa immédiatement à ses petits diablotins, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire encore! Avait-il tourné en bourrique la si patiente Teyla?

-Sara, je suis désolée, mais...j'ai bien peur qu'ils aient échappé à notre surveillance. Kanaan vient de faire une ronde aux alentours de nos quartiers, mais il ne les a pas trouvés!

-QUOI! Ils ont disparus? Je viens tout de suite! Sara Sheppard, terminé.

Elle ferma l'appareil de communication à son oreille après avoir dit la phrase habituelle qu'elle avait prononcé si souvent sur Atlantis, lorsqu'elle mettait fin à une conversation par radio.

-Désolé, je dois vous quitter! fit-elle, sa voix remplie d'angoisse. Les jumeaux semblent avoir disparu! dit-elle en se retournant vers Carson Becket et les autres.

Pendant une seconde, tout le monde resta pétrifié. Sara était consciente de leurs regards confus et inquiets.

-Je dois y aller tout de suite! dit-elle d'un ton urgent, sur le bord de la panique.

-Nous venons avec vous! affirma Jennifer Keller.

-Bien sûr! seconda Carson en hochant la tête, se retournant pour aviser les techniciens du labo de leur départ.

-Je reste ici. Je vais continuer les recherches! dit Lindsay Novak, visiblement inconfortable à l'idée de courir après deux petits hybrides.

Mais Sara était trop inquiète et ne lui répondit même pas.

Elle passait déjà le pas de la porte du labo avec Becket et Keller à sa remorque. Elle toucha encore une fois son oreille de communication pour rejoindre tout de suite son frère.

-John, tu m'entends? C'est Sara...réponds-moi tout de suite! fit-elle d'un ton impatient et anxieux.

-Est-il sur la base? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers Carson Becket.

-Oui, il ne part en mission avec l'équipe que demain matin.

Mais Sheppard était déjà au bout de l'appareil de communication.

- John Sheppard! Que se passe-t-il, Sara?

-Les jumeaux ont disparu! John, je suis inquiète...ils ont échappé à la surveillance de Teyla, ce n'est pas rien!

-Woaaaah! On se calme, petite soeur. Je viens tout de suite! Ils sont peut-être simplement partis se ballader dans la cité. Je te rejoins près des quartiers de Teyla...c'est là qu'ils ont été vu pour la dernière fois?

-Oui, viens vite s'il-te-plaît! Sara, terminé!

Elle était tourmentée et son visage était pâle...elle courait presque maintenant; Carson et Jennifer allongèrent le pas pour la rejoindre:

-Calmez-vous, Sara...ils ne peuvent pas être bien loin! dit Carson de sa voix apaisante.

-Oooohhhhhh, on voit bien que vous ne les connaissez pas! fit la voix tendue de la jeune mère.

Mille idées couraient dans sa tête. _Et si des ennemis vicieux cachés à quelque __part, qui sait...d'autres wraith qui ne faisaient pas partie de l'alliance les avaient_ _capturé pour faire chanter Todd?_

Mais Teyla et Kanaan, même le petit Torren auraient avec leur don ressentit leur présence, n'est-ce-pas?

Elle repensa également à ce matin au déjeuner quand les enfants lui avaient demandé de l'accompagner au labo, désireux de changer de décor. Elle maudit le fait qu'elle avait oublié, se croyant en vacances et se fiant à leur obéissance exemplaire depuis qu'ils avaient mis le pied dans la cité, qu'ils étaient de malicieux petits démons et que leur bougeotte proverbiale avait recommencé à les démanger!

_Et s'ils avaient trouvé une porte de sortie et réussi à atteindre une balustrade surplombant l'océan d'une des hautes tours de la cité?...s'ils avaient même atteint le bout de l'un des quais où parfois, malgré les amortisseurs et stabilisateurs de la base atlante, les ponts devenaient instables et un simple déséquilibre pouvait vous jeter par-dessus_ _bord dans les vagues furieuses de l'océan? La mer était agitée ce matin à ce qu'elle en avait vu, n'est-ce-pas?...ou s'ils s'étaient perdus dans les niveaux les plus bas, là où la cité d'Atlantis recelait des endroits non encore explorés, remplis de mille dangers potentiels?_

Elle se mit à courir et après un moment d'hésitation où Keller et Becket se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre avec un regard de connivence, ils se mirent à courir après elle, peinant tous deux pour l'atteindre.

En quelques minutes, ils furent tous au niveau des habitations du personnel. Sara atteignit la première les portes des appartements de la petite famille athosienne. La porte était déjà ouverte et Teyla et Kanaan attendaient tous deux, leur visage crispé d'anxiété.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? dit Sara d'un ton qui n'était cependant pas du tout accusateur. Sont-ils revenus?

-Non, dit Kanaan en secouant négativement sa tête d'un air désolé.

-Je suis responsable, fit bravement Teyla. Je préparais une collation et..-

-Non, Teyla! C'est ma faute, dit Kanaan. C'est moi qui devait alors les surveiller.

Torren apparut alors entre ses deux parents. Le petit garçon avait l'air tout aussi angoissé que son père et sa mère.

Sara s'accroupit vivement devant lui et le fit sursauter en lui saisissant les épaules, ses yeux au niveau de ceux du petit athosien.

-Désolé mon coeur, dit-elle, se sentant coupable de lui avoir fait peur. As-tu vu Declan et Alex se sauver? T'ont-ils dit quelque chose? Par où sont-ils allés?

Torren avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Teyla mit la main sur l'épaule de son fils et l'éloigna doucement de Sara, lui parlant doucement mais fermement:

-Nous l'avons déjà interrogé. Il était parti chercher un autre film d'enfant dans sa chambre et les jumeaux étaient sagement assis sur le tapis. Ils n'ont rien dit...et quand Torren est revenu, ils avaient déjà disparu!

-Et je dois avouer que j'étais parti à ce moment-là chercher des légumes dans notre réserve pour le repas, dit Kanaan. Je n'aurais jamais cru que...qu'ils soient si rapides à déjouer notre surveillance! Ils avaient vraiment l'air de vouloir bien se comporter et nous n'avons eu aucun doute que..-

Sara le coupa en touchant à nouveau son oreillette de communication. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'entendre un tas d'explications, ni de chercher à savoir qui devait prendre le blâme pour la disparition de ses enfants qu'elle savait hors de tout doute assez rusés et capables de très bien cacher leurs intentions! C'est elle qui aurait dû les emmener avec elle au labo ce matin, même si ça voulait dire plus de surveillance parentale et un travail plus ralenti pour ses recherches.

-John? Ici Sara. Ils ne sont pas revenus dans les quartiers de Teyla. Pourrais-tu commencer à couvrir tout de suite un périmètre dans cette tour et si possible envoyer tes marines ailleurs?

-D'accord. Je suis avec Ronon et nous allons couvrir ce secteur-ci, répondit le colonel. Mais crois-tu vraiment qu'ils soient rendus si loin et pourraient être dans un autre secteur? Cela ne fait pas si longtemps qu'ils ont...

-Oh oui je le crois! le coupa Sara, de plus en plus inquiète. S'il-te-plaît, envoies des patrouilles de marines dans les tours voisines et même à l'extérieur sur les quais. Je les connais, ils peuvent se faufiler partout! Je vais faire le tour du périmètre ici avec Carson et Jennifer...

-Ok. Sheppard, terminé! répondit John.

_()()()()()_

_**Pendant ce temps, dans un corridor du secteur de la tour principale...**_

Radek Zélenka arpentait le corridor en marmonnant en slovaque, comme à son habitude quand il était seul - et même parfois quand il ne l'était pas!

Il était plutôt mécontent parce qu'encore une fois, la tête du département des sciences, Rodney McKay, valorisait ses propres recherches et ne portait pas particulièrement attention à ceux du scientifique originaire de la république tchèque. Pourtant, ses études sur la densité du flux magnétique, définie dans l'espace entourant la planète qui abritait la cité d'Atlantis, pourraient s'avérer utile dans un court laps de temps _(allons, bon...disons un bon dix-millénaire mais au point de vue espace-temps, c'était_ _tout de même court!)_ et les ondes électromagnétiques générées auraient un jour un impact important sur la force de la lumière venant du soleil de ce système planétaire.

Tout en marchant il tapait distraitement sur sa tablette, morose, se demandant comment il forcerait Rodney à enfin écouter son exposé.

Ça promettait de faire des flammèches encore une fois et si jamais une lueur d'intérêt s'allumait dans les yeux du savant canadien pour son exposé, Radek savait bien que tôt ou tard, le Docteur McKay l'accuserait d'avoir «fouillé dans ses affaires et d'avoir découvert l'un de ses travaux relatifs à ce projet» et bien sûr, il s'arrangerait pour en retirer toute la gloire!

Rendu devant le transporteur qui allait le mener au niveau inférieur où se trouvait Rodney en train de dîner à la cafétéria, il mit sa tablette informatisée sous son bras gauche et fourragea de l'autre dans un petit sac en papier qu'il transportait pour en extirper sa collation, un biscuit au chocolat.

Une minute plus tard, le ciel tombait sur la tête de Radez Zélenka alors qu'un poids atterrissait subitement sur son dos, deux bras s'accrochant autour de son cou!

Criant de surprise et d'effroi, Radek leva les bras en l'air et sa tablette tomba ainsi que le sac de biscuits qui fut lui, miraculeusement récupéré par une petite chose qui se mit à courir à petits pas rapides en se sauvant!

Basculant sous le poids de l'intrus que le savant tchèque essayait de chasser maintenant, ses lunettes furent déplacés et comme il ne voyait plus rien il poussa un cri de protestation, tentant de se débarrasser de la charge sur ses épaules. Mais soudain,_ la sorte de bête sauvage_ bondit de ses épaules pour aller s'agripper à un pan décoratif sur le mur avec un petit feulement de chat.

Radek, par terre, ne voyant rien, fourragea pour trouver ses lunettes et mit finalement la main dessus. Il les remit rapidement sur son nez pour voir d'où venait le danger et qui étai(en)t le ou les attaquant(s).

Se relevant sur ses coudes, il vit un petit garçon...ou plutôt une sorte de croisement entre wraith et humain, pas plus haut que trois pommes et accroché au motif du mur comme un singe, poussant un petit sifflement moqueur, semblant défier le savant de venir le décrocher de où il était perché!

Au bout du corridor, un autre sifflement se fit entendre. Radek tourna sa tête vers la petite soeur du fils de Sara Sheppard qu'il venait de reconnaître.

Soulagé mais mécontent, il vit la petite dont la tête sortait d'un coin, regardant son frère pour l'exhorter à venir la rejoindre avec sa petite main balançant impertinemment le sac de biscuits de Zélenka!

-Hééééé mais...mais! C'est du vol, ça les enfants! Viens ici, toi...

Alex replaça vivement le sac de biscuits derrière son dos, se mettant à ricaner. Radek reporta son attention sur son frère Declan qui ricanait également, jouant toujours les primates, sautant maintenant de la décoration murale pour atterrir sur le toit d'une colonne d'eau qui menaça de vaciller avant de se stabiliser.

-Mais il fallait le demander poliment au lieu de me voler mes biscuits! tonna la voix du savant maintenant outré, élevant le ton et fronçant les sourcils, presqu'un épouvantail avec ses lunettes crochues et ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais!

Declan prit une inspiration apeurée et sauta par terre, loin de sa victime maintenant furieuse. Il se mit à courir de toutes ses petites jambes pour atteindre le bout du corridor où sa soeur lui faisait de grands signes.

Les deux jumeaux allaient tourner le coin, riant en regardant leur trésor quand un homme en uniforme noir avec un P90 qu'il laissa glisser à ses côtés étira largement ses deux bras, leur bloquant ainsi le passage:

-Oh je ne crois pas! dit moqueusement le militaire. Les deux enfants stoppèrent brusquement, la petite cachant subrepticement le sac de biscuits derrière son dos.

-Oncle John! dit Declan avec une voix innocente, imitant sa soeur avec ses mains nouées dans le dos, même s'il ne cachait rien.

-On n'a rien fait de mal, oncle John...fit la petite voix flûtée d'Alex.

-On se promenait...poursuivit Declan.

-….parce qu'on s'ennuyait à mourir...

-...et on avait faim!

-Vous deux vous restez là! Je vais communiquer avec votre mère, elle était diablement inquiète! dit John Sheppard en touchant son oreillette de communication.

Il fit signe aux hommes qui le suivaient d'abaisser leurs armes et ordonna à Laura Cadman d'appeler les autres unités de marines pour leur dire de revenir, qu'on avait enfin trouvé les enfants. Puis il communiqua avec sa soeur...mais c'était inutile, elle débouchait déjà au coin du corridor et se mit à courir vers ses jumeaux.

À ce moment, Radek qui s'était relevé et avait récupéré et son portable et sa dignité, s'avança rapidement vers la scène, indigné.

-Oh seigneur...vous voilà enfin! J'étais morte de peur! dit Sara en s'agenouillant au niveau de ses enfants et en les serrant dans ses bras, s'assurant qu'ils allaient bien.

Radek Zélenka se précipita vers eux mais les petits se cachèrent aussitôt derrière le dos de leur _ada._

-Ce petit a sauté sur moi alors que je marchait dans le corridor et allait prendre le transporteur, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie! Et la petite m'a volé mon sac de biscuits! beuglait le scientifique.

Sara fixa le savant au visage rouge d'indignation et ses yeux se tournèrent, surpris, plein de suspicion sur sa progéniture.

- Declan? Alexandra? appela Sara d'une voix incertaine et devenant mécontente. Elle était soulagée de les avoir récupérés, mais elle commençait à sentir maintenant la moutarde lui monter au nez!

-Celui-...là! fit Zélenka en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le petit hybride, a fait un vrai numéro d'acrobate en s'accrochant je ne sais comment sur les murs et il m'a surpris en me tombant dessus! Je suis alors tombé, et elle...et elle! ...en a profité pour me subtiliser mes biscuits!

Il savait qu'il avait l'air enfantin, mais il n'en avait cure. Maintenant le colonel Sheppard, soulagé lui aussi d'avoir découvert que ses neveux étaient sains et saufs, regardait le savant avec amusement et lui lança ensuite un regard long et appuyé pour lui faire remarquer qu'il exagérait peut-être un chouya...?

Sheppard cacha cependant son amusement, reprenant une expression sévère pour montrer aux enfants que ce qu'ils avaient fait était mal.

Sara croisa ses bras et levant son menton, plissant ses lèvres de réprobation, prit une grande respiration et expira en soupirant pour se calmer. Elle ne mettait même pas en doute la parole du scientifique!

Elle tendit simplement la main.

-Donnez-moi ça! dit-elle.

Declan et Alex se regardèrent, frustrés, cachant soigneusement leurs émotions ensuite avec un visage de marbre...mais la fille de Sara n'osa pas continuer le défi car il était évident que les adultes découvriraient bientôt les biscuits. Elle tendit donc son trésor à sa mère et le déposa dans sa paume ouverte.

Sara rendit ensuite le sac de biscuits au savant tchèque.

-C'est vrai que vous avez effrayé et fait tomber le Docteur Zélenka? demanda-t-elle, son visage une imitation parfaite d'une reine wraith outragée.

-Je n'étais pas effrayé, se rebiffa Zélenka.

Pour toute réponse, les enfants eurent la décence de baisser la tête et de mordre leurs lèvres en ne disant mot, regardant soigneusement le sol du corridor comme s'il était extrêmement fascinant.

-On voulait aller se promener et puis on a senti l'odeur des biscuits...dit Declan sans regarder sa mère, son petit front buté.

-….on voulait pas lui faire mal, tenta innocemment Alex.

-Bon, Sara? dit John Sheppard en se dandinant d'une jambe sur l'autre, c'est pas trop grave on les a retrouvés, c'est ça qui importe! C'est juste des biscuits, ça n'a pas d'importance! Et vous n'êtes pas blessé finalement, Radek, n'est-ce-p...pas?

Les derniers mots moururent sur ses lèvres alors que sa soeur s'était viré brusquement vers lui, ses bras sur ses hanches maintenant...une vraie statue de fureur: _«veux-tu-bien-te-mêler-de-tes-affaires!»_, disaient les yeux assombris de la jeune mère.

-Ça suffit! dit-elle en se retournant comme un bloc vers ses enfants. Vous êtes tous les deux coupables. Je vous avais dit de rester avec Teyla, Kanaan et Torren et que je vous ferais faire un tour de la cité cet après-midi! Il est évident que vous êtes tous deux punis et qu'il n'est _plus question_ de tour, fit la voix calme mais accusatrice de Sara Sheppard.

Zélenka et John Sheppard n'osaient plus parler. Teyla et Ronon venaient de déboucher au coin du corridor et voyant que les petits étaient sains et saufs, se mirent à se demander pourquoi l'atmosphère était si froide.

Sara prit ses jumeaux par une main chacun et les traîna jusque devant le savant tchèque, se confondant en excuse auprès de Zélenka qui finit par dire qu'en effet, ce n'était pas si grave que cela...mais la jeune femme exigea que les deux petits fassent leurs excuses l'un après l'autre au scientifique.

Ils s'exécutèrent, mortifiés. Ils étaient bien évidemment orgueilleux comme de petits wraith mais marmonnèrent tout de même leurs excuses avant que leur mère les prenne chacun par une main pour les traîner cette fois-ci le long du corridor et les amener vers ses propres quartiers.

Alex et Declan se regardèrent.

_-C'est de ta faute! _dit mentalement Declan par leur lien mental unique. _C'est toi qui a eut l'idée qu'on se sauve! _

_-Na! ..la tienne! C'est toi qui a dit que tu t'ennuyais à mourir! J'ai simplement_ _suggéré un divertissement, _protesta sa soeur.

Peu importe! Ils avaient maintenant tous deux l'impression que leur mère n'en avait pas fini avec eux et que le reste de la journée serait prodigieusement barbant...

_()()()()()()()()()()_

Assis sur le grand lit des appartements de leur mère, les jumeaux se tenaient leurs bras croisés sur leur poitrine, leur petit front buté penché, leurs yeux soigneusement baissés dans une apparence de soumission.

Ils soupirèrent discrètement alors que leur Ada marchait de long en large et laissait parler sa rage avec de grands gestes irrités et un ton de voix aiguë, leur faisant une leçon qu'ils devaient s'avouer avoir amplement mérité.

-Quand je pense que j'ai vanté à tout le monde votre grande intelligence, votre politesse, votre discipline pour des enfants de votre âge!...que j'ai promis personnellement à monsieur Woolsey et à votre oncle John que tout irait bien pendant notre séjour ici!...que votre père vous a laissé partir avec moi, croyant que vous vous conduiriez bien! Et vous, tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est commettre une grave faute d'impolitesse. Faute 1! - en faussant compagnie aux gentils parents de Torren et à ce dernier, qui ne voulait que rendre votre séjour agréable...

Declan et Alex se regardèrent, mordant leurs lèvres pour s'empêcher de dire que le début de ce séjour dans la cité d'Atlantis s'était avéré mortellement ennuyeux au bout d'un moment...que le petit athosien, bien que gentil, n'était pas exactement un compagnon de jeu digne d'intérêt.

-Faute 2! continuait Ada. - Vous attaquez ce brave Docteur Zélenka et lui volez ses biscuits!...comme si vous n'étiez pas suffisamment bien nourri sur la ruche et ici également, où tout le monde se fend en quatre pour nous depuis que nous sommes arrivés! C'est quoi l'idée d'agresser ce pauvre Radek en sautant sur lui comme s'il n'était qu'un simple drone? - Faute trois: vol de son bien personnel!

-On voulait pas lui faire peur...et on ne peut pas lui faire de mal réellement, osa dire Declan en levant sa tête.

-...et on avait faim, ses biscuits sont tombés et on a simplement voulu y goûter! On les lui aurait redonné après, déclara Alex d'un ton faussement innocent, son petit menton relevé avec impertinence.

_-Vous ais-je donné la permission de parler! _dit Sara, outrée, faisant sa meilleure imitation de Todd.

Les deux petits se la fermèrent immédiatement, sursautant même.

Un silence malaisé d'une bonne minute suivit pendant lequel les enfants remirent soigneusement leurs yeux par terre, n'osant pas desserrer les lèvres maintenant.

-C'est ça! dit Sara avec un ton ironique. Grimper sur les murs et les structures et sauter sur des gens pour les surprendre, ça ne fait pas peur, peut-être? Escamoter le sac de biscuits du Docteur Zélenka et s'enfuir avec en courant, c'est ce que vous appelez «un sac tombé»? Et vous prétendez même que vous le lui auriez redonné! Mais me prends-tu pour une idiote, ma fille?

Pas du tout sûre de quoi faire puisqu'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de se taire, Alexandra leva ses longs cils sur sa mère mais ne dit mot.

-Eh bien? dit Sara Sheppard en s'arrêtant devant elle et en tapant du pied, ses bras croisés.

-Non _Ada_, bien sûr tu n'es pas idiote...finit par dire la petite avec un ton contrit.

-On le fera plus! dit son frère, boudeur.

-Et on s'est excusé! continua Alex.

-Oh ça c'est sûr que vous ne le ferez plus! Je vous garde ici avec moi dans cette pièce pour tout le reste de la journée! Et _**pas **_de ballade dans la cité d'Atlantis pour vous!

- Ne devais-tu pas aller travailler avec les autres docteurs dans le labo? dit le petit garçon d'un ton mielleux, coulant un regard vers sa soeur...pensant probablement qu'il venait de coincer sa mère!

Il avait l'air content de la confronter à un dilemme alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle était là également pour effectuer du travail avec les médecins d'Atlantis.

Sara marcha vers une grande table installée dans le milieu du petit salon. La pièce était à aire ouverte avec la chambre et elle pointa l'ordinateur posé dessus.

-Mais c'est vrai ça! Heureusement que je suis liée en vidéo-conférence avec eux! Je vais pouvoir voir ce qu'ils font, commenter les recherches et faire mes analyses virtuelles de mon côté...et lorsque vous dormirez ce soir, _plus tôt_ évidemment vu votre désobéissance et votre impertinence, j'irai alors rejoindre mes compagnons de travail pour compiler et comparer nos résultats.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, nous? s'alarma la petite fille.

-Oh! mais j'en sais rien moi! dit innocemment Sara. Vous jouerez avec les jeux d'ordinateurs que _le bon Docteur Radek Zélenka_ vous avait justement installé sur la console de la télévision avant que vous n'arriviez...ou bien vous regarderez quelques-unes de ces bandes dessinées que Torren vous a si aimablement téléchargé.

Dépités, les jumeaux se lancèrent à nouveau des coups d'oeil frustrés.

-Ça fait rien, déclara Alex...de toute façon cette cité n'est pas du tout comme la cité magique de ton histoire...

-…et je déteste ces murs, ils sont trop froids, durs et lisses. C'est dur de s'y suspendre, rajouta Declan.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'Atlantis était la cité magique de mon histoire, dit Sara...et vous n'êtes pas des singes! Vous ne grimperez plus ici comme des petits animaux, ce ne sont effectivement pas les murs de la ruche...

Elle regrettait en ce moment d'avoir toléré souvent que les jumeaux se servent du système veineux et des toiles des murs étranges de la ruche pour s'en faire une sorte de jungle pleine de lianes et d'étranges branches pour s'amuser à y grimper. Ils aimaient s'y suspendre, ramper le long du tissu organique qui tolérait leur présence et sauter soudainement soit sur Olivia - qui n'endurait pas du tout ce traitement et sifflait et feulait vers eux - ou bien Mathob ou Morya. Parfois ils faisaient violemment sursauter Sara elle-même qui les découvrait grimpés tout contre le mur dans le noir, sifflant et ricanant, sautant sur elle comme de jeunes chatons triomphants.

-Tant que nous sommes ici, je vous défends de faire cela, reprit la jeune mère. PAS d'escalade sur les murs, PAS de petites escapades secrètes sans le dire à personne, PAS de vol de biscuits ou peu importe quel objet! Nous sommes des invités ici. Ils nous font l'honneur de nous recevoir et de tout faire pour nous plaire alors les enfants...je veux que vous fassiez un effort et que vous me rendiez à nouveau fière de vous. D'accord?

Elle avait finit par se calmer et son ton à la fin était plus doux, clément et plein d'amour maternel.

Encore une fois, les jumeaux partagèrent cette connexion si spéciale qu'ils avaient entre eux en se regardant, soigneux de cacher leurs émotions et ce qu'ils se disaient intérieurement entre eux.

Sara soupira. C'était quelque chose qu'elle détestait et enviait à la fois! Todd et elle avait un lien unique, mais cette facilité que les jumeaux avaient de discuter ainsi mentalement comme s'ils se parlaient à voix haute, sans que personne ne puisse infiltrer leur petit monde secret...cela rendait leur mère parfois dingue mais elle savait bien que si ses enfants avaient été totalement humains, une telle connexion aurait existé de toute façon entre jumeaux, quoique pas du tout télépathique.

Les petits se montraient parfois arrogants - _tiens, tiens, un trait qu'ils tenaient de leur père, peut-être?_ - et la défiaient couramment. Elle se demandait, découragée, ce que ce serait pendant leur adolescence!

_-Opa _dit que nous sommes des prédateurs, dit soudain Declan.

-Oui, on est _wraith_ et on veut être comme _**Lui! **_fit sa soeur de sa petite voix flûtée, fière à la fois de leur appartenance au monde des wraith et aussi évidemment que son père soit _le grand Commandant Suprême de la ruche et de l'alliance._

Sara leva les bras en l'air, les laissant retomber avec impuissance.

Todd évidemment, _ce bâtard! _avait commencé son propre enseignement aux enfants. Déduisant par leur grande avance pour leur âge et leur habileté à apprendre rapidement et avec enthousiasme ainsi qu'à tout absorber avidement, il avait décidé qu'ils étaient prêts pour en apprendre un peu plus sur les règles régissant la ruche, les origines des wraith et il avait instillé sa propre façon de voir le rôle que sa progéniture tiendrait plus tard dans l'ordre du nouveau monde qu'il était en train de créer.

Au lieu de s'appesantir sur ce qui l'irritait de la part de son Compagnon alien, Sara devait reconnaître qu'elle avait sciemment accepté de porter sa progéniture et d'être la mère du _**futur **_des wraith. Elle devait donc laisser cette part de l'apprentissage de ses enfants à leur père. Mais tout de même! Il n'allait pas un peu vite, là?

Elle eut soudain peur pour leur avenir et réalisa que les petits étaient et seraient encore plus confus et en conflit avec leur deux bagages génétiques dans le futur.

Toute colère était maintenant envolée en elle. Elle marcha vers le lit, se fit une place entre les deux enfants et les prit chacun par les épaules, les collant sur elle avec tendresse.

-Je vous aime tant tous les deux, commença-t-elle en posant un baiser sur les fronts de ses enfants, maintenant stupéfaits du changement brusque d'humeur de leur mère. Mais il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir...vous êtes des hybrides, ni réellement wraith ni réellement humains. Un grand destin vous attend bien sûr et votre père fait bien de vous enseigner ce qui vous distingue des autres, comment vivre en fiers membres de notre ruche. Mais vous devez également développer un sens de l'humanité parce que c'est ce que vous partagez avec moi, votre mère. Et il y a également des règles à suivre dans le monde des humains. Surtout ici, sur Atlantis...

-Tu n'es plus fâchée _Ada?_ dit Alexandra en se collant traîtreusement un peu plus sur elle, tentant d'amadouer sa mère.

-…on peut aller faire le tour de la cité avec toi maintenant? dit Declan en se collant également contre elle et en enroulant ses petits doigts dans les boucles fauves de Sara, levant son petit visage avec un espoir naïf vers sa mère.

Sara renifla d'une façon railleuse.

-Je ne suis peut-être plus fâchée, dit-elle (elle n'était pas du tout dupe du petit jeu des jumeaux!). Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je lève la punition! Vous devez apprendre les conséquences de vos actions les enfants! Mais si je suis satisfaite de votre comportement, demain..._peut-être! _que je reconsidérerez un grand tour d'Atlantis.

Il y eut des soupirs et quelques grognements. Les enfants baissèrent la tête et leurs petites épaules s'effondrèrent. Ils durent accepter la punition.

-D'ailleurs...je croyais que cette cité n'était pas intéressante comme la cité magique? dit Sara d'un ton léger et innocent en coulant un regard vers sa fille, conséquemment à son affirmation précédente.

Alex haussa les épaules.

-On aimerait bien la visiter quand même! dit-elle d'un ton faussement indifférent.

-Oui, ça nous fera quelque chose à faire et à raconter à _Opa _au retour, termina Declan.

_()()()()()_

Sara réalisa bien vite qu'elle s'était punie elle-même en s'isolant dans ses quartiers pour surveiller de près ses enfants, pendant la période de sanction qui dura tout le reste de la journée, jusqu'au souper inclus.

Elle pouvait se relier au labo par son terminal et communiquer par écrit ou par radio avec Carson, Jennifer et Lindsay...

….mais elle ne pouvait manipuler les échantillons ni les examiner au microscope, ni profiter de la compagnie de ses amis scientifiques et de la présence réelle et virevoltante des techniciens du labo tout autour d'eux!

Elle faisait donc la compilation des données et révisait les simulations virtuelles déjà effectuées. À venir à date, elle ne pouvait rien prendre en défaut.

Elle téléchargea scrupuleusement les simulations et leurs résultats sur un cristal de données qu'elle ramènerait sur la ruche pour l'approbation de Todd, écartant ce qui n'était pas nécessaire, soit ce qui avait déjà été effectué lors des travaux des wraith, ou bien trop négligeable pour être porté à leur attention.

Elle soupira, tournant sa tête pour la _énième_ fois, arrêtant d'un regard froid et sévère une _énième_ querelle venant du coin où les jumeaux regardaient à peine la télé, jouant plutôt à se tirailler, feulant et sifflant mais s'arrêtant instantanément pour prendre une pose angélique, prétendant qu'il trouvait maintenant le jouet qu'il voulait tous deux en même temps complètement insignifiant...

Retournant son attention à son travail, elle sentit son estomac gronder et réalisa bientôt qu'il était l'heure de manger. Même s'il était une heure de l'après-midi, elle savait qu'elle trouverait Rodney, Zélenka et quelques autres à la cafétéria. Il lui tardait de voir des visages adultes. Elle diminua les fenêtres du programme sur son portable, figeant ainsi son travail sans complètement tout fermer.

Elle marcha vers l'aire de repos de ses quartiers pour trouver Declan en train d'empiler sans trop de conviction quelques blocs Légo pour en faire une construction à peu près ressemblante de la tour principale d'Atlantis. Alexandra était étendue sur son ventre, ses coudes relevés et sa tête reposant entre ses mains appuyées sur son menton, son regard ennuyé et exaspéré, regardant vers le vide et boudant.

-Que faites-vous? fit Sara qui n'avait pas réellement jeté de coup d'oeil vers eux depuis un bon vingt minutes, puisqu'ils se tenaient tranquille.

Les jumeaux la regardèrent comme si elle était la dernière des idiotes._ Ce qu'ils faisaient ou ne faisaient pas n'était-il pas évident_?

-Rien de passionnant, répondit Declan, se retournant enfin vers son travail, démolissant d'un coup de poing rageur la tour bien assemblée faites de blocs de couleurs variées.

-On s'ennuie mortellement, répondit à son tour sa fille.

Sara ignora les bloc éparpillés partout.

-Avez-vous faim? Je pensais nous faire servir quelque chose ici dans nos quartiers.

Declan et Alex se levèrent en un seul mouvement fluide comme des ressorts:

-Oui, on meurt de faim...dit Alex.

-...mais on veut _pas_ manger dans nos quartiers. On veut manger avec les autres! affirma son frère, en tant que porte-parole de sa soeur également.

-...dans la grande salle où il y a des tas de nourriture différente dans les grandes boîtes vitrées ou en métal! reprit la petite fille.

Elle parlait bien sûr de la cafétéria et de ses présentoirs transparents dans les machines distributrices, ainsi que des plats du jour dans les réchauds.

Sara réfléchit...elle en avait assez d'être enfermée ici, aussi «punie» que ses enfants. Après tout elle était venue sur Atlantis non seulement pour continuer les recherches et venir chercher Lindsay Novak, mais aussi pour y passer des vacances et avoir un peu de compagnie humaine, autre que celles des wraith et des adorateurs de la ruche.

-Ok. _MAIS!_ fit-elle, alors que les petits sautaient déjà de joie.

Elle avait levé un bras et tendu un seul doigt en signe d'avertissement et les manifestations bruyantes d'allégresse cessèrent, le temps que les petits écoutent religieusement les consignes de leur mère:

-_Pas_ de grimpage sur les murs! _Pas_ de comportement de petits sauvages, soit attaquer les habitants de cette base, leur voler de la nourriture ou manger comme des goinfres!...et on reste poli avec tout le monde, on répond respectueusement et gentiment aux questions et **_si_** je ne suis pas satisfaite de votre comportement à la cafétéria, je renoncerai _pour de vrai_ cette fois-ci à la ballade sur Atlantis demain...vous resterez enfermés dans mes quartiers pour tout le reste de la semaine!

Sara n'avait évidemment pas l'intention de rester cloîtrée dans ses appartements toute la semaine...mais la menace de renoncer au tour de la cité avec les jumeaux était véridique, s'ils désobéissaient encore une fois.

Cependant, elle bluffait et cela marcha!

Ils hochèrent vivement la tête, résolus à passer un bon restant de semaine:

-Oui _Ada!_ Puis ils recommencèrent à sautiller avec enthousiasme.

-Declan, tu ramasses les blocs que tu as éparpillé. Alexandra, aides-le, ça ira plus vite...allez allez! On se dépêche et après on va bouffer.

Personne ne protesta et Sara se retourna vers la porte de sortie avec un sourire à la fois soulagé et narquois, attendant qu'ils s'exécutent avant d'aller prendre tous ensemble leur repas.

_()()()()()_

Le repas du midi se passa bien.

Sara était heureuse de passer du temps avec son confrère et ses consoeurs de recherche et petit à petit, le cercle s'agrandit de John Sheppard, Ronon Dex et de Teyla.

Ils avaient tous pris une des plus grandes tables de la grande salle et discutaient d'une façon relax et animée tout en mangeant.

Les jumeaux étaient assis entre Sara et John et suivaient religieusement les consignes de leur mère. Ils se tenaient tranquilles, mangeaient avec appétit mais doucement et sans bruit, tendant l'oreille aux discussions des adultes et ils se mirent à répondre aux questions des atlantes quand ils devinrent en quelque sorte le centre d'intérêt de ces derniers.

Carson et Jennifer étaient en train d'expliquer à une Lindsay Novak, abasourdie par l'avance intellectuelle et cognitive de ces enfants hybrides, comparé à des enfants humains de leur âge!, les avancées étonnantes des jumeaux et également l'énigme de tout ce qui se passait pendant leur croissance, autant physique que psychique.

À un moment, Sara envoya un coup de pied sous la table vers son frère lorsque John Sheppard proposa d'amener Declan sur le pont extérieur-sud pour lui montrer à lancer une balle et l'attraper dans un gant de baseball.

Il n'y aurait pas de séance pour aujourd'hui! lui murmura-t-elle à part, car les jumeaux étaient en punition. John leur promit alors de jouer plus tard.

Alex avait protesté que ce n'était pas «parce qu'elle était une femelle qu'elle n'avait pas le goût d'apprendre ce jeu de balle!». alors son oncle avait acquiescé pour l'inclure dans le jeu plus tard dans la semaine.

Après le repas, Sara retourna à ses appartements avec les enfants qui rechignèrent un peu, résignés finalement à terminer leur punition dans les quartiers de leur mère, alors qu'elle continuait son travail en réseau avec le laboratoire.

Le moment du souper arriva bien vite et c'est John qui rejoignit sa soeur et ses neveu et nièce avec un souper frugal autour de la table du coin-repas des appartements de Sara Sheppard.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Balustrade extérieure, pont ouest d'Atlantis...**_

Il devait bien être dix heures du soir et les jumeaux dormaient maintenant à poings fermés.

John ayant offert à sa soeur de rester dans les appartements de Sara pour les surveiller, permettant ainsi à sa soeur de s'échapper un peu du confinement de ses quartiers pour aller prendre l'air après presque une journée entière de réclusion, la jeune femme lui en fut reconnaissante et soulagée. Elle décida donc d'aller à l'extérieur.

Jennifer Keller était de garde ce soir à l'infirmerie, alors Rodney McKay avait proposé à Sara d'aller prendre une bière sur la balustrade surplombant l'océan.

Les deux lunes faisaient glisser chacune un bras miroitant, rivalisant de luminescence éclatante sur la mer noire et huileuse de la masse océanique, si nonchalante et sereine ce soir-là.

Sara écoutait à demi le bavardage scientifique de son ex...un pâle sourire signifiait qu'elle était avec lui, alors que la lueur distraite dans ses yeux disait le contraire.

Mais Rodney ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, promenant sa canette de bière vide d'une main à l'autre en fixant le propre mouvement de ses mains, plus concentré sur son exposé scientifique que sur le visage de son amie.

Sara soliloquait présentement, se sentant contente d'être en compagnie du savant canadien, le considérant avec tendresse et affection. Elle était vraiment heureuse que leur amitié soit restée intacte après la tornade impétueuse de leur sale rupture, après qu'elle se soit rendue compte qu'elle appartenait en réalité à Todd. Elle se demandait même en ce moment ce qu'elle avait bien pu trouver au Docteur Rodney McKay...?

Bien sûr c'était un être brillant, ingénieux, intéressant, parfois comique lorsqu'il se donnait la peine de faire des pitreries pour distraire son assemblée ou bien lorsqu'il était drôle malgré lui, avec son humour sarcastique et mordant.

Elle était bien placée pour savoir que dans les moments intimes, Rodney s'était révélé doux, plein de tendresse et de sollicitude. Ils avaient été à un moment donné très proches l'un de l'autre, si semblables dans leur chemin de vie et leur façon de voir les choses...ils adoraient tous deux la science et étaient tous deux méticuleux, presque maniaques de la perfection surtout en ce qui concernait Rodney, ce qui pouvait s'avérer très pénible bien sûr pour les gens travaillant avec et pour lui!

Sara avait cru un jour, en toute sincérité, que leur destin était lié...qu'elle avait trouvé son alter ego et quelqu'un qui ne se sentirait pas inférieur à elle. Il lui disait souvent alors qu'elle et lui étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et dans le moment, elle l'avait cru parce qu'il n'avait pas tout-à-fait tort.

Dans les situations dangereuses, extrêmes, Rodney McKay s'était montré surprenamment brave. Son courage l'avait sauvé ainsi que ses compagnons d'équipe et Atlantis et cela plus d'une fois.

Cependant il lui arrivait, comme maintenant, de sentir la morsure de la culpabilité de tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait malgré elle...

De l'avoir en quelque sorte utilisé, même inconsciemment, s'en servant comme d'un paravent pour nier ses sentiments envers le grand alien vert qui lui affirmait solennellement que la fatalité du sort les avait lié tous deux par une connexion spéciale. Cette passion étrange, inhabituelle et si intense que tout mâle humain, même son fiancé Rodney ne pourrait lui apporter!

Dès lors, il avait semblé à jamais pâle et insignifiant en comparaison de Todd le wraith. Et pourtant l'union de Sara Sheppard et de Rodney McKay n'aurait jamais durée, de ceci elle en était certaine...

Elle l'écoutait d'une façon absente et l'observait, notant son côté égocentrique et son égo qui se pavanait alors qu'il élaborait sur ses dernières découvertes scientifiques au sujet des améliorations apportées par l'hybride Michael, découvertes dans le dernier laboratoire du renégat lors de leur plus récente mission.

Elle se sentait soulagée que Rodney ait trouvé en la personne du Docteur Jennifer Keller une amoureuse douce, compatissante et très tolérante de ses petits défauts...une femme qui l'écoutait volontiers ainsi qu'un corps contre lequel se blottir la nuit...bref une nouvelle amante qui semblait s'accommoder facilement des travers de l'astrophysicien atlante!

-….et c'est alors que Sheppard a dit: «C_'est trop fort! Michael nous a encore filé_ _entre les doigts!» _disait Rodney en se servant de ses mains avec de grands gestes larges et brusques pour imager ses commentaires.

-….du moins son clone, tu l'auras compris! continua Rodney. Au fait, c'est ce que Carson en a conclu en étudiant les cellules épithéliales trouvées sur les surfaces touchées par Michael, lorsque nous avons découvert la dernière installation des labos de cette base hybride sur DC2-3408.

Sara sourit, tentant de ramener ses pensées sur ce que disait Rodney. Celui-ci continua:

-…alors j'ai dit à ton frère: _«Mais à quoi vous attendiez-vous donc? Depuis que nous patrouillons les planètes de ce secteur, il nous file entre les jambes comme une coquerelle, c'est comme si c'est __**nous**__ qui avions un détecteur de signes vitaux l'avertissant que nous arrivions!»_

-Il a toujours été brillant et rusé, dit Sara, tentant de montrer par là qu'elle suivait la conversation. Je ne l'ai bien sûr pas connu personnellement lorsqu'il était humain ou même après sa reconversation en wraith dès qu'il s'est enfui...mais n'es-tu pas celui qui a dit qu'il devait assurément être un très brillant savant lorsqu'il était encore wraith?

-Effectivement! dit Rodney...et c'est _vraiment_ une malchance de tous les diables qu'on soit tombé sur lui quand on a voulu capturer un mâle wraith pour l'expérience de Becket...quoiqu'on n'avait pas vraiment le choix entre plusieurs mâles alpha lorsqu'on a effectué la capture, n'est-ce-pas?

Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel chacun pesa le malheur du mauvais choix des humains qui avait eu des répercussions catastrophiques...

-Bon, pour en revenir à ce que l'on a découvert sur la base, on a laissé Carson continuer à prendre ses échantillons et s'occuper du côté médical des recherches de Michael...mais j'ai fait de mon côté une grande découverte sur cette base, fit Rodney en tapant des doigts joyeusement sur le bord de la balustrade, se penchant sur le six pack de bières pour ramasser une seconde canette, en offrant une à Sara qui refusa d'un signe de tête.

-Et quelle est cette découverte Rodney? demanda tièdement Sara qui cacha du mieux qu'elle le put un bâillement.

-Des senseurs de signes vitaux qui vont au-delà de la portée habituelle de leur sensibilité! dit triomphalement Rodney.

-Vraiment? fit la jeune femme en ouvrant des yeux à demi intéressés.

-...et devines qui va pouvoir en extraire les codes et les ajuster pour notre propre usage pour la portée des champs de force sur Atlantis?

Rodney levait la tête, regardant innocemment vers le ciel, puis il pointa ensuite fièrement ses doigts contre sa propre poitrine.

-Mmm...toi? dit Sara en retenant à peine un petit rire à cause du côté si enfant du savant.

Pourtant elle admirait son enthousiasme et son énergie inébranlable lorsqu'il s'agissait de nouvelles technologies dont il pouvait faire bénéficier la cité des Anciens.

Rodney lui sourit largement, ses yeux brillants d'excitation.

-Imagines! J'ai dit à Sheppard que c'était la raison pour laquelle Michael pouvait sentir de très loin l'intrusion d'un vaisseau étranger, qu'il soit wraith, terrien ou peu importe. Il peut reconnaître l'approche d'un ennemi encore plus loin qu'à l'intérieur de l'orbite de la planète, assez pour avoir le temps de rassembler ses recherches les plus importantes, la plupart des super-hybrides de son armée, de s'enfuir et de n'en laisser que quelques-uns en arrière, assez pour nous dire _qu'il est encore là_ et mène encore la danse, pour nous narguer quoi! Mais moi, Rodney McKay, je te le dis j'ai réussi à me figurer comment fonctionne ces senseurs élargis et dans très peu de temps crois-moi, nous allons pouvoir les intégrer à notre propre système et améliorer la longue portée de nos propres senseurs et...

Rodney sembla soudain réaliser qu'il était en train de perdre Sara. Elle ne pouvait plus cacher ses bâillements et sa distraction.

-Oh mais je bavarde, je n'en finis pas de parler de moi! dit-il finalement en riant avec un air benêt d'excuse. Et je ne me suis même pas renseigné pour savoir comment tu allais, Sara! Je suis désolé. Euuh...comment vas-tu? Heureuse avec ton grand...enfin tu sais!...et..._les petites choses?_

Sara ne put s'empêcher un petit rire sarcastique mais attendri.

C'était bien le même vieux Rodney McKay qu'elle avait laissé derrière, toujours aussi maladroit mais plein de bonne volonté. Mais c'était toujours également la même phrase, le même doute sous-jacent...à savoir si elle était heureuse de son choix de vie, si cet amour étrange et incongru avec le wraith durait toujours, la satisfaisait toujours...

-Ne t'en fais pas Rodney. Todd prend bien soin de moi...de _**nous**_! Mes enfants me comblent, même s'il n'est pas facile de s'adapter jour après jour en tant que mère de petits hybrides...quoique je suis certaine qu'il serait tout aussi difficile de faire l'apprentissage de mère de simples enfants humains!

Elle n'osait pas mettre l'accent sur leur amour encore plus fort et intense et la connexion entre Todd et elle qui était devenue indéfectible, encore plus intensive et solide qu'auparavant.

Même si Rodney était visiblement en amour avec la belle Docteur Keller, Sara sentait que quelque chose dans la blessure du passé n'était pas encore tout à fait guéri du côté de McKay.

Et elle avait raison car ce dernier, avec son manque de tact habituel, ajouta soudain:

-Tu sais? Je ne me suis jamais figuré ce que tu trouvais à Todd...euhh bien sûr si l'on passe par-dessus le fait que c'est un alien, et dangereux en plus! Que c'est même incroyable et consternant qu'il y ait même pu y avoir une histoire d'amour entre vous qui semble durer, mais...

Sara retint un soupir exaspéré. Bon...ça y était! Rodney venait de lui demander encore une fois ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à Todd...

Tout n'était que compétition pour Rodney McKay, il ne pouvait toujours pas concevoir comment le wraith avait pu la lui enlever, gagner son coeur. Le fait que cela durait entre eux agaçait pas mal le savant canadien qui en avait l'air profondément ennuyé.

Pendant un moment, elle jongla avec l'idée de lui jeter certaines vérités en pleine figure, d'être cinglante et même méchante, tant elle était fatiguée du manque de confiance en lui de Rodney McKay.

Mais elle ne voulait pas repartir une dispute et qu'ils ne se parlent plus pendant encore des mois!

Elle se retourna vers l'océan, évitant ainsi de regarder son compagnon, jetant plutôt son regard vers les lunes dont les rayons se croisaient presque sur la surface lisse et sombre de l'océan. Elle parla d'une voix rêveuse et admirative:

-Je me sens protégée avec lui. Il est solide, brillant, curieux et ouvert d'esprit, charismatique et plein de ressources!

-En plein moi, ça! ajouta McKay avec un air narquois.

-Même enchaîné sur Atlantis, il marchait dans la cité comme si l'endroit lui appartenait, comme s''il était sur sa propre ruche! continuait Sara, déterminée à faire fi des remarques désobligeantes de McKay.

-Ah oui, c'est bien ce bâtard arrogant! dit celui-ci avec un ton dépité.

- Que veux-tu, il a gagné mon coeur et pourtant tu sais à quel point j'ai résisté! disait Sara. Car selon toute logique et raisonnement, tout était impossible entre nous, c'était même malsain et dangereux!

Rodney ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas résisté tant que ça, que le grand wraith lui avait semblé l'avoir gagné haut la main, magistralement même! Mais il referma sa bouche...il savait bien que Sara avait été dans la tourmente pendant tout ce temps-là. Il décida qu'il ne valait pas la peine de s'obstiner.

-Il est extraordinaire, Rodney...il a à coeur l'avenir et le bien des wraith et en même temps, il est si différent de tous les autres. Cela a sûrement à voir avec son passé comme prisonnier et ses expériences avec nous...il voit maintenant les humains différemment et veut un avenir différent, la paix enfin pour tous les habitants de cette galaxie, indépendamment de l'espèce à laquelle ils appartiennent! Qu'il veuille de nouveau essayer la génothérapie qui l'a presque tué je te signale, pour ne _plus_ avoir à se nourrir de force vitale humaine...n'est-ce pas déjà là une preuve en soi de sa volonté de tout changer?

Rodney se retint de dire qu'il doutait pas mal que Todd voulait vraiment apporter la paix dans cette galaxie.

- Nos enfants sont en soi la preuve du profond changement qu'il est prêt à faire pour que son espèce survive, continua Sara.

Peut-être que la vision de Rodney n'était pas trop objective, vu que le grand alien vert lui avait volé sa bien-aimée. Il commençait à se dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû aborder le sujet...

-J'en suis très heureux pour toi...pour vous tous, dit alors Rodney McKay et Sara fut très surprise de cet aveu.

La jeune femme réalisait que c'était le «miracle Jennifer» qui était le déclencheur du nouveau comportement de Rodney.

-Merci Rodney! dit-elle avec un sourire sincère...mais assez parlé de moi! Toi et Jennifer, ça m'a l'air du solide on dirait? Je trouve que vous formez un couple charmant, termina la jeune femme, enthousiaste.

Fièrement, Rodney se redressa de la balustrade, but sa dernière gorgée de bière et eut un sourire satisfait:

-Oui n'est-ce-pas? C'est une fille super, elle me soutient beaucoup et nous sommes très heureux de nous être découverts l'un l'autre...

Il y eut un autre petit silence pendant lequel Rodney leva les yeux vers les étoiles, sa Jennifer lui manquant sûrement. Sara fit de même, pensant à un certain Commandant wraith qui la prendrait dans ses bras et la ravirait de baisers, de caresses, de plaisirs délicieux dès qu'elle regagnerait le vaisseau-ruche qui était maintenant son foyer.

Elle laissa échapper un autre bâillement, regardant discrètement l'heure à sa montre.

Rodney McKay saisit le reste du six pack de bières et il montra le chemin du retour vers les portes de la cité à son amie Sara.

-Tu es fatiguée, je t'ai retenue et je m'en excuse. On va se coucher?...ou plutôt toi. Moi je vais aller faire un petit tour à l'infirmerie et dire un petit bonsoir à Jen...

(à suivre)


	16. Chapter 16

_Note de l'Auteur:_

_Encore deux ou trois chapitres vont suivre celui-ci...comme j'ai encore bien des choses à dire sur Todd, Sara, le monde des wraith et nos amis d'Atlantis, je suis en train d'élaborer une suite, Renaissance III (à moins que je trouve un titre plus original!)._

_Encore une fois je vous enjoins à m'envoyer vos commentaires, fleurs (et pots de fleurs si nécessaire, mais soyez tout de même sympas!) ;-) car comme je l'ai souvent dit, les reviews c'est pas mal la seule chose qui nous dit si les lecteurs nous suivent et aiment ce que nous écrivons. Je réponds pour la plupart du temps à chacun d'entre vous et vous remercie de votre fidélité et de vos bons mots! :)_

_Sans plus tarder..._

_Renaissance II_

_Chapitre XVI_

_**Quelque part dans un paysage martien fait de roches et de sables rouges, près d'une caverne...un groupe de marines atlantes se tient prêt, leur colonel faisant face à un imposant Commandant wraith. Le premier cache à peine sa colère...le dernier, portant une attitude dure comme du marbre et suffisante sur son visage, se penche comme une tour de défiance sur l'humain...**_

Coupant court au petit concours de regards défiants et mortels entre les deux chefs militaires, Rodney McKay s'immisça entre John Sheppard et le Chef Suprême wraith, ses poings sur ses hanches, s'adressant à Todd d'un ton outré.

-Qu'est-ce qui est si difficile à comprendre dans la partie du message _«attendez que nous arrivions avant de capturer et d'emmener les super-hybrides?»_

-Docteur McKay, dit Todd en se redressant de toute son imposante taille, se détournant du colonel Sheppard pour cette fois-ci faire face au savant atlante, d'un peu trop près au goût de ce dernier. Je me permet simplement de vous rappeler à tous que l'entente stipulait que je viendrais à votre secours, mais que _**tous les**_ _**prisonniers**_ d'origine hybrides m'appartiendraient!

Il engloba Rodney McKay et John Sheppard dans son dernier commentaire:

-Je ne vois dès lors pas _pourquoi_ j'aurais dû attendre que vous arriviez pour commencer à débusquer et capturer l'ennemi!

Fortement contrarié, Sheppard respira amplement par le nez, faisant taire les jurons et les imprécations qui lui montaient aux lèvres en ce moment.

-Vous êtes arrivé trop tard,_ Shepparde! _continua le wraith d'un ton tranquille mais suffisant. La séquence de temps décidé par vous pour notre point de rencontre n'a pas été respectée. J'ai dû improviser et lancer moi-même l'attaque...vous attendre sans savoir quand vous arrivereriez aurait pu compromettre l'effet de surprise et le temps passant, notre arrivée aurait été détectée par l'ennemi et notre position découverte. Vous auriez fait la même chose à ma place, colonel!

Sheppard fulminait. Le salaud avait néanmoins raison mais ce n'en était pas moins _un_ _sale bâtard_ qui avait profité du retard involontaire des humains pour lancer l'attaque et remporter la victoire, capturant une bonne centaine de ces super-hybrides qu'ils avaient pris par surprise.

Sheppard se retourna vers Rodney et sans qu'il n'eusse dit un seul mot, le savant canadien comprit que John Sheppard mettait le blâme sur lui. Il se rebiffa tout de suite, le rouge de l'indignation montant de son cou jusqu'au reste de son visage:

- Hey! Je vous rappelle qu'un des chevrons de la porte ne voulait pas se verrouiller et que j'ai dû improviser pour effectuer une réparation ultra-rapide qui aurait normalement, s'il s'était agi d'un autre scientifique que moi-même, prit incroyablement de t..-

Il se tut quand Sheppard et Todd, leur regard mortellement exaspéré, se tournèrent en même temps vers lui.

Personne ne voulait savoir pourquoi l'équipe SGA-1 était en retard et ce n'était pas le moment de mettre la faute soit sur l'équipe d'entretien et de vérification du bon fonctionnement de la porte des étoiles, qui avait apparemment failli à découvrir ce défaut dans le sixième chevron...ou bien celle du responsable du programme de vérification et d'entretien, soit le Docteur Rodney McKay lui-même!

Ce n'était pas non plus le moment de savoir pourquoi le message subspatial, envoyé d'Atlantis pour prévenir le vaisseau-ruche de Todd de leur retard et convoyer une nouvelle heure de rencontre au point de rendez-vous, n'était pas parvenu à destination.

_Peut-être aussi le message s'était-il rendu, mais avait-il été ignoré par leur supposé allié_ _wraith?_ se disait Sheppard, amer.

Une fois que Rodney eut fermé son clapet, Sheppard se tourna de nouveau vers Todd.

-Okay. Apparemment, vous nous avez coiffé dans le temps pour ce qui est de lancer l'attaque et vous avez réussi sans nous. Bravo, formidable! dit le colonel d'un ton narquois. Maintenant, ce que dit McKay n'est pas faux. Après avoir effectué la capture des hybrides, vous auriez pu nous attendre car nous voulions faire le décompte des ennemis capturés, voir s'il y avait des humains présents parmi leur nombre et si les hybrides auraient pu être retransformés en hum..-

-Impossible! tonna la voix imposante du Commandant wraith. Ils ne ressemblent en rien aux premiers hybrides créés par ce Michael...ils sont de beaucoup plus wraith que ceux des premiers essais de _l'Abomination!_ Il aurait été dangereux de les ramener, même en petit nombre sur Atlantis, _Shep-parde!_ Il m'appartient donc d'en disposer comme je l'entends.

-Hé! l'ami, c'était à nous d'en juger! Et puis...fit John Sheppard en levant un doigt accusateur vers le grand wraith.

C'est à ce moment que Teyla se manifesta, son ton apaisant et conciliant comme toujours:

-Colonel, dit-elle. Ne serait-il pas mieux pour nous de nous assurer s'il y a encore des humains parmi les prisonniers demeurés dans cette caverne, ceux qui n'ont peut-être pas encore été transformés par les expériences du clone de Michael? Et également que le Docteur McKay prenne connaissance du matériel scientifique laissé par les hybrides?

Encore une fois la voix de la raison, Teyla fut récompensée par Rodney dont le regard s'illumina, son intérêt scientifique soudain rallumé. Il claqua dans ses mains d'enthousiasme en lançant un sourire d'approbation vers l'athosienne:

-Si, si, elle a raison! Todd, avez-vous découvert quelque chose de valable, des appareils anciens modifiés par les hybrides?...ou du matériel génétique expérimental sur lequel pourrait se pencher le Docteur Keller ici présente?

La dite Docteur Keller sortit de l'endroit où elle s'était réfugiée pendant l'affrontement des deux commandants et du scientifique. C'est-à-dire à l'arrière de Rodney McKay, derrière lequel elle s'était tenue en attendant, muette et remplie d'appréhension.

-La caverne est toute à vous, dit le Commandant wraith en regardant les deux docteurs. Vous y trouverez le matériel et les expériences non complétées des renégats hybrides. Mais bien sûr j'ai ordonné la réunion des humains non teintés par ces expériences dans la plus grande des cellules de détention de cette caverne. Comme convenu, je n'ai pas touché à ces humains...ils vous appartiennent.

Il s'était tourné vers John Sheppard sur ces dernières paroles.

-Certains d'entre eux ont besoin d'assistance médicale, cependant...dit-il d'un ton plutôt indifférent.

-Oh vraiment? dit Jennifer Keller, maintenant inquiète.

Elle fit signe à deux des marines qui étaient également des infirmiers-ambulanciers.

-Suivez-moi messieurs, dit-elle. Nous devons voir à ce qu'ils soient examinés et transférés dans l'infirmerie d'Atlantis le plus tôt possible!

Les équipes atlantes s'organisèrent. John Sheppard s'étant calmé, il fit signe aux deux marines en question de suivre Keller, leur recommandant bien sûr de sécuriser le périmètre en pénétrant les premiers dans la caverne avant que la jeune docteur ne les suive.

Sheppard prit ensuite avec lui le premier bataillon de marines, précédé de lui-même et de Rodney qui n'avait plus qu'une hâte, soit découvrir ce que contenait cet endroit creusé dans une colline recouverte de sable rougeâtre, comme s'il s'agissait de la caverne même d'Ali-Baba.

Le second bataillon resterait à l'extérieur, pas tellement pour empêcher une intrusion inopportune d'ennemis qui pourraient ressurgir, mais plutôt pour surveiller le propre bataillon de drones de Todd.

Ils étaient restés silencieusement derrière après le commandement mental de leur Chef Suprême, formant une ligne en cercle autour des forces atlantes.

Sheppard hocha la tête en direction de Teyla et de Ronon Dex. Pour une fois, le satédien n'était pas intervenu pour dire que si c'était de lui, il tuerait toute cette racaille wraith qui avait eu l'audace d'intervenir avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés! De toute façon, le regard impatient et assassin de Ronon parlait de lui-même.

-Vous deux, vous nous suivez! dit Sheppard en direction de Ronon et Teyla, s'apprêtant à entrer dans la caverne.

Mais il s'arrêta pour venir se poster de nouveau en face du grand wraith, posant la question qui lui avait brûlé les lèvres dès le moment où il avait mis le pied dans cet endroit. Mais la rage la lui avait fait temporairement oublier quand ils avaient découvert que Todd les avait battu à plate couture, lançant l'attaque sur la base des fidèles soldats de Michael, sans les attendre:

-Attendez! J'en conclus que vous n'avez pas capturé le clone de Michael ou bien qu'il a réussi à filer, puisque vous ne m'avez parlé de rien de tout ça à notre arrivée! siffla le commandant militaire d'Atlantis, ses sourcils froncés et son regard cachant à peine la menace, alors que sa voix était restée tranquille.

Pour une fois, l'arrogance et la certitude s'envolèrent du regard de Todd.

Il détourna un peu la tête et cligna une fois des yeux, regardant au loin, poussant finalement un soupir de dépit et de défaite avant de raffermir sa voix et de se tourner à nouveau vers Sheppard pour répondre:

-Votre conclusion est correcte, grommela Todd avec réticence. Nous avons pourtant frappé tout de suite. Mes informateurs m'avaient bel et bien affirmé que personne sur cette base, ni même sur cette planète, ne s'attendait à une attaque! Mais à notre arrivée, nous avons pu sécuriser le périmètre et après l'attaque, nous avons capturé cent-neuf de ces hybrides. Les autres sont morts en se défendant. Mais malheureusement, leur chef suprême n'a pas été découvert. Soit il s'est enfui...

L'expression de Todd passa de la fierté bafouée, de l'irritation et de la déception à un visage aux traits de nouveau arrogants, mais aussi rempli de doute:

-...ou bien, _Shepparde_...peut-être que ce clone de Michael n'est tout simplement pas une réalité? Que vous avez exagéré son existence pour vous assurer de mon support et de celui de mes troupes lors de cette opération?

John Sheppard suspendit sa réponse, sa bouche restant ouverte sur une réplique plus que cinglante. McKay se raclait longuement la gorge, non pas pour signifier que le tact et la patience devaient être de mise, mais plutôt parce qu'il lui tardait de découvrir les merveilles scientifiques et médicales contenues dans la caverne des super-hybrides.

-Hahemmm! fit-il. Faudrait peut-être y aller pour voir ce que cette base contient d'intéressant avant qu'il n'y ait détérioration ou destruction?

-Très bien! finit par grommeler le colonel, ne détournant pas ses yeux cependant du regard hautain et défiant du wraith, combattant héroïquement l'instinct de frapper le visage alien pour y effacer le petit sourire amusé.

-Allons-y, reprit-il en reprenant son sang-froid. Todd, vous venez aussi d'accord? Et puis on n'en a pas fini tous les deux! termina-t-il d'une voix autoritaire, comme s'il avait vraiment le contrôle.

Todd ignora nonchalamment la menace, hochant simplement de la tête son accord.

Il fit ensuite un bref geste du bras pour signifier à deux de ses drones et aux deux scientifiques wraith qu'il avait emmené avec lui, de suivre Sheppard et son groupe.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'importante base des hybrides de Michael que Todd et ses troupes venaient de prendre de force...

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Atlantis plus tard, salle de conférence...**_

-Laissez-moi résumer la mission, colonel...dit Woolsey en remettant méthodiquement ses lunettes sur son nez. À cause d'un retard d'une heure et demi au point de rendez-vous convenu sur Yhélos, dû à des problèmes inattendus avec notre porte des étoiles, Todd et ses troupes vous ont précédés et ont attaqués la base ennemie sans vous attendre...

-Il prétend ne pas avoir reçu notre message le prévenant de notre retard et lui demandant de suspendre l'attaque jusqu'à notre arrivée, grommela Sheppard.

Mais Richard Woolsey continuait le bilan de la situation, lisant le rapport fraîchement pondu par son chef militaire:

-Le bilan est une prise de 109 hybrides que notre allié Todd a emmené sur ses ruches comme convenu selon notre accord...mais il nous a laissé l'usage de toutes découvertes technologiques et de recherches médicales. Vous avez également récupéré 22 prisonniers humains, dont 8 blessés plus ou moins sérieusement...

-En fait, s'interposa Jennifer Keller, quatre d'entre eux requéraient une assistance médicale très sérieuse. Et il ne s'agissait pas de blessures infligées par des armes, mais plutôt une condition dû à une sous-alimentation et à des expérimentations dont nous n'avons même pas encore fait le tour, termina la jeune médecin.

-Docteur Keller, demanda Woolsey. Je sais que ces nouveaux patients vous tiennent fort occupée mais pourrez-vous me fournir dès demain matin un bilan de santé des humains contaminés par ces expériences et me dire à peu près exactement ce dont ils souffrent? Ce que le clone de Michael leur a fait subir et dans quel but?

-Tout-à-fait, Monsieur Woolsey. dit Jennifer Keller. Mais je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que ceux emprisonnés et expérimentés sont les sujets qui ont mal réagi, ou pas du tout répondu au traitement de Michael en vue de les changer en super-hybrides. Je ne sais pas encore si on va pouvoir faire quelque chose pour eux malheureusement! Je devrai voir avec Carson pour un moyen de les retransformer en humains, vu que le traitement qu'ils ont subi ne les a pas du tout, ou pas entièrement dans certains cas, changé en hybrides.

-Et pour ce qui est de ceux déjà totalement transformés et que Todd a emmené sur ses ruches? dit Woolsey.

-Il a été catégorique, reprit Jennifer, en nous affirmant qu'il serait impossible de les opérer pour les ramener du côté humain. Ils ont trop d'ADN wraith en eux, semble-t-il...

John Sheppard passa une main lasse dans sa chevelure hérissée, interrompant le Docteur Keller.

-Excusez-moi, doc, dit-il, mais c'est simplement ce qu'il _«prétend». _Le ciel sait qu'on le connaît bien, ce bâtard! Ce qui m'enrage, c'est qu'à cause de notre retard, - il évita soigneusement de regarder dans la direction de Rodney McKay qu'il tenait plus ou moins responsable du problème antérieur avec la porte des étoiles! - Todd ne nous a pas attendu et a capturé lui-même et emporté les super-hybrides. On n'a même pas eu la chance d'en examiner un seul pour voir si réellement, il serait possible de leur faire reprendre forme humaine ou non. Il a catégoriquement refusé de me faire rencontrer au moins leur chef! On n'a donc aucun moyen de savoir si ce qu'il a dit est vrai.

Woolsey se racla la gorge.

- Peut-être colonel, mais notre accord était bel et bien que c'était Todd et ses wraith qui allaient récupérer les prisonniers hybrides et le clone de Michael...même si je comprends que ce dernier nous a encore filé entre les doigts!

-De plus, ajouta Rodney McKay, notre quartier carcéral aurait été rempli et il aurait fallu affecter une garde plus volumineuse de marines bien entraînés. Todd prétend que ces super-hybrides sont tellement plus dangereux que ceux que nous avons rencontrés auparavant, qu'il aurait été plus que périlleux de les garder sur Atlantis, même bien gardés dans des cellules entourées de champ de force. D'après nos dernières informations et l'attaquant qui s'en est pris au pauvre Lorne lors de la dernière mission, je tends à donner entièrement raison pour une fois à Todd! Ils sont plus à même de traiter avec ces nouveaux spécimens monstrueux que nous.

-Il aurait pu au moins nous en conserver un, grommela encore une fois Sheppard...et puis vous ne pouvez pas en être sûr, Rodney! Todd ne nous dit pas _toujours_ la vérité! Qui sait si ces hybrides n'étaient peut-être pas si supers que cela?

-De toute façon, reprit Woolsey...si ce que Todd affirme est vrai et qu'on ne peut les opérer pour les rendre de nouveau humains, qu'aurions-nous donc fait d'eux? Ç'aurait été un réel danger pour la cité de garder 109 de ces individus incarcérés ici. Et la question éthique de savoir si oui ou non, on devait les laisser en vie, se serait posée...

-…tandis que là, ils sont bien au chaud dans des cocons sur les ruches des wraith et vont leur servir de bouffe, ceci après que Todd se soit figuré ce qu'ils sont vraiment après une série d'expériences médicales sur eux plus ou moins affreuses. À quelque part cela fait votre affaire, je vois! termina Sheppard d'un ton mi-amer, mi-narquois.

-Ça suffit colonel! dit Woolsey, les mâchoires serrées, servant à son chef militaire l'un de ses regards noir et glacial. Vous savez très bien que si vous seriez arrivés plus tôt, les chances étaient probablement que vous n'auriez pas hésité à tirer à vue sur ces ennemis, étant donné leur force et leurs pouvoirs qui dépassent largement tout ce que nous avons pu rencontrer dans Pégase, à part ceux des wraith. Vous l'auriez fait pour protéger d'abord vos hommes et aussi les humains de cette galaxie...et il ne serait pas resté grand chose d'eux..._n'est-ce-pas?_

John Sheppard baissa la tête, regardant ses mains jointes. Woolsey avait raison, oui, mais la situation était différente vu que Todd avait tué très peu de ces hybrides, les ayant plutôt capturés sans aucune perte pour les siens et à peine une dizaine de super-hybrides décédés. Sheppard aurait aimé voir par lui-même s'il y avait moyen de découvrir une méthode de reconversion en humains pour eux, ou du moins en ramener un sur Atlantis en vue de l'examiner mieux et de l'interroger bien sûr.

Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il était bien plus en colère parce que le clone de Michael leur avait encore filé entre les jambes et qu'ils ne pouvaient savoir avec précision si le succès de l'attaque de cette base signifiait vraiment la fin des super-hybrides...ou si le remplaçant identique de Michael n'était pas encore à quelque part, avec une autre bande de ces dangereux monstres, sur le point de créer une race encore plus améliorée!

Il lança un long regard vers Teyla qui avait été silencieuse jusque là. Elle lui fit un sourire inconfortable mais empathique. Il était difficile de par son expression sage et introvertie de voir ce qu'elle en pensait vraiment...mais quelque chose disait à John que l'athosienne se souciait vraiment peu du sort de ces agressifs ennemis et devait se féliciter plutôt d'avoir sauvé quelques humains de Pégase et d'avoir aidé à ramener des découvertes scientifiques et médicales précieuses pour Atlantis.

-Vous avez raison Richard, finit par admettre le colonel en relevant sa tête, soupirant longuement cependant, son visage encore empreint d'amertume.

Ils ne pouvaient pas complètement dire «mission accomplie!»

Tous ces tracas venaient ternir la satisfaction de John et de son équipe en ce jour...

Jour trop long d'ailleurs car John n'avait jamais autant ressenti le besoin d'aller prendre une longue douche et d'aller ensuite prendre une bière sur le pont extérieur avec Ronon!

Teyla quant à elle se précipiterait dans ses quartiers après le debriefing pour voir Kanaan et Torren. Jennifer Keller avait hâte d'être au chevet de ses nouveaux patients et Rodney McKay, qui tambourinait maintenant des doigts sur la table d'acajou, ne rêvait que d'aller examiner ses _«nouveaux jouets technologiques ramenés de la caverne des mille et une nuits!»_

Richard Woolsey d'ailleurs s'était tourné résolument vers l'astrophysicien canadien:

-Alors Docteur McKay, c'est à vous maintenant...j'imagine que même si vous n'avez pas eu réellement le temps de bien scruter le matériel saisi dans ces laboratoires, vous pouvez néanmoins..-

-…vous dire que ce que j'y ai découvert va en effet révolutionner le programme qui sert à nous dissimuler pour empêcher tout vaisseau ennemi de savoir où se situe Atlantis! claironna la voix de Rodney, trop excité pour se préoccuper d'avoir coupé Richard Woolsey.

-Corrigez-moi si nécessaire Docteur, mais n'est-ce-pas déjà le cas quand nous actionnons le champ de force qui occulte la cité?...ou bien lorsque notre système de leurre empêche les vaisseaux ennemis de nous localiser sur une courte portée?

- Portée qui va à la fois se renforcer et se prolonger au-delà de la distance habituelle, Monsieur Woolsey...continua le savant canadien avec une voix exaltée, ses doigts tambourinant encore une fois plus fort sur le bord de la table, ce qui énerva soudain John Sheppard. Ce dernier porta plus d'attention à ce que Rodney voulait insinuer, soudain alerté par l'état intense de surexcitation fébrile de son ami scientifique.

- Quoi...vous voulez dire qu'il serait possible d'allonger la portée de la force d'occultation qui rend la cité invisible, ou bien la portée des senseurs qui pourrait incapaciter ceux des vaisseaux qui essaieraient de scanner la surface de New Lantéa? demanda Woolsey, presque incrédule.

-Je parierais plutôt sur la seconde hypothèse? dit John Sheppard, maintenant totalement intéressé.

-Tadammmmm! fanfaronna McKay en pointant Sheppard du doigt, signifiant ainsi que son hypothèse était exacte.

-Impossible! Cela prendrait trop d'énergie et épuiserait trop rapidement les E2PZ, peu importe ce que vous avez découvert dans ces laboratoires! dit Woolsey, jouant l'avocat du diable.

-C'est là que vous vous trompez! reprit la voix enthousiaste de Rodney.

Il activa un programme sur son portable qui se téléchargea immédiatement sur l'écran du mur droit de la salle de conférence.

-Très rapide pour quelqu'un qui revient juste de mission et qui prétendait qu'il se mourait de faim il y a à peine une heure, McKay! siffla la voix toutefois remplie d'admiration de Sheppard.

Rodney s'inclina joyeusement avec fausse modestie. Il faut dire qu'il avait eu auparavant le temps d'appeler la cafétéria pour se faire préparer un repas minute mais consistant, puis de gueuler après un des scientifiques juniors pour que celui-ci parte au galop lui chercher son plateau-repas alors qu'il parcourait les programmes qu'il avait téléchargés sur son portable, lorsqu'il était encore dans le labo du clone de Michael. Il avait alors habilement converti ce qu'il avait découvert de plus intéressant en deux tableaux de statistiques comparées.

-En effet Sheppard, ceci est de très grand intérêt et je n'allais pas me laisser distraire par un besoin aussi insignifiant que de me nourrir...alors que j'ai fait là-bas la découverte probablement la plus édifiante et fantastique en ce qui à trait à un système de senseurs défensifs pour notre cité...il me fallait vous en faire la démonstration subito presto!

Ronon toussa en pouffant de rire et Teyla se racla la gorge. Ils savaient très bien tous deux que leur ami astrophysicien s'était assuré de bien «faire le plein» alors qu'il s'était mis fébrilement au travail dans son labo dès son retour...et cela avant la réunion convoquée d'urgence.

McKay leur lança un regard à la fois ennuyé et suppliant mais les deux pégasiens de l'équipe de SGA-1 se tinrent heureusement cois.

McKay se lança alors dans une explication scientifique, comparant le programme actuel des senseurs de la cité qui permettaient de sentir de loin la venue d'un vaisseau inconnu. Par exemple une ruche, mais malheureusement la capacité du programme ne pouvait cacher bien longtemps les signatures énergétiques d'Atlantis. Les wraith croyant que la cité était depuis longtemps disparue après leur guerre avec les Anciens, devenaient intrigués de cette présence sur leurs radars et s'approchaient pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'est alors que le champ de force ou l'occulteur pouvait être mis en branle, mais pas les deux en même temps. Habituellement, cacher la cité fonctionnait et le vaisseau ennemi repartait, croyant qu'il n'y avait finalement pas de vie humaine sur cette planète...

Mais le deuxième graphique du Docteur McKay démontrait que cela pouvait changer! Il y avait moyen de rallonger la portée des senseurs et de complètement occulter en permanence la cité et même les habitants du continent de New Lantéa! Cela, grâce au propre système du clone de Michael qui lui avait permis jusqu'à présent de complètement camoufler les installations et les laboratoires dans lesquels lui et ses super-hybrides avaient travaillé, dissimulant totalement leur existence...et c'était pourquoi il avait été complètement impossible de les retrouver jusqu'à présent.

Grâce à cette nouvelle technologie révolutionnaire, et là McKay assomma son auditoire de détails technologiques et astrophysiques et eut même un moment d'agacement à l'idée de ne pas avoir inventé lui-même cet appareil de senseurs et de cache!

Il fallait reconnaître à Michael un esprit scientifique inventif et non seulement dans le domaine génétique! Cela seulement, leur dit-il, lui prouvait que leur ennemi, bien que mort, s'était immortalisé dans la prolongation de cette copie de lui-même.

-Vous me dites que si ce n'était pas des espions qui nous ont rapporté fidèlement pendant des mois des informations d'abord plus ou moins fondées et qui ont été ensuite entériné par Trillian, l'hybride capturé qui a enfin parlé...nous n'aurions jamais pu découvrir où ces super-hybrides se cachaient et opéraient à cause de leur appareil d'occultation? demanda Woolsey, stupéfait. Mais par quel magie, puisque d'habitude une telle portée requière un ou même plusieurs E2PZ!

-Mmm! C'est plus un système de senseurs inhibiteurs plutôt qu'un programme occulteur, voyez-vous? dit McKay, parfaitement dans son élément maintenant et visiblement empli de joie et de fierté en étalant ses connaissances.

Il reprit donc ses explications scientifiques et Sheppard, Jennifer Keller et Woolsey arrivèrent à en saisir le principal, soit que Michael avait réussi à concocter et rendre complètement fonctionnel des senseurs qui non seulement cachaient ses installations et leurs habitants au coeur de la planète, mais inhibaient les propres senseurs d'un vaisseau inconnu tentant de s'approcher et de savoir s'il y avait de la vie et de l'énergie à la surface de la planète.

Sans le travail laborieux et courageux des espions pégasiens et surtout sans les informations donnés par l'hybride Trillian qui avait pu être reconverti en humain après et rejoindre le reste de sa famille, il y avait de fortes chances que_ jamais_ ces super-hybrides n'auraient été découverts et capturés.

Ronon Dex et Teyla Emmagan avaient beau ne pas être vraiment capable de suivre les explications complexes de Rodney, ils en comprenaient au moins la dernière partie. Ils avaient tous apparemment de la chance d'avoir mis la main sur un tel programme, permettant le perfectionnement futur de la sécurité d'Atlantis!

-Malgré l'impossibilité de capturer le clone de Michael, dit tranquillement l'athosienne, je vois que nous pourrons quand même bénéficier, grâce à vos découvertes dans cette base, d'améliorations pour cacher la cité, Docteur McKay...

-_D'améliorations! _reprit le savant canadien, poussant un petit rire narquois. Vous avez mal compris ou quoi? Non seulement notre système de senseurs sera _parfait_, mais il ne prendra pas une miette d'énergie provenant des E2PZ! Tout ce dont nous aurons besoin une fois que j'aurai réussi à l'aligner sur nos radars, ce sera du naquada et nous pouvons nous approvisionner facilement sur au moins trois des mondes avec qui nous marchandons régulièrement. C'est une découverte gigantesque, oui! Et si je me mets au travail le plus vite possible, je pourrai rendre ce programme viable et en fonction en seulement deux petites semaines!

Le directeur de la cité ainsi que Sheppard et Keller étaient vraiment impressionnés. En fait, Richard Woolsey souriait largement maintenant.

Après s'être assuré que Rodney McKay ne mettait pas la charrue avant les boeufs et était vraiment sûr de pouvoir adapter ce programme à leurs propres systèmes, il jubila intérieurement en réalisant qu'il aurait enfin quelque chose de colossal à mettre dans son prochain rapport pour l'I.O.A.

John Sheppard réalisait que son supérieur avait mis vraiment de côté le fait que Todd était parti avec une bonne centaine de super-hybrides et pourrait s'en servir comme sujets scientifiques, puis comme nourriture pour lui et l'équipages de ses ruches...il avait aussi des doutes que ce salaud avait volé ces découvertes dans les labos de Michael avant leur arrivée, dupliquant et transférant sur des cristaux de données toute découverte scientifique qu'il avait jugé intéressante. Il pourrait alors prendre de court les atlantes dans le futur, n'est-ce-pas?

Il le dit à haute voix et Woolsey se frotta le menton...mais Sheppard eut la déplaisante impression que le directeur de la cité faisait simplement une pause, méditant quelque chose ou plutôt voulant donner le change à son chef militaire, prétendre qu'il réfléchissait vraiment à l'inquiétude que le colonel venait de soulever.

-Je vois où vous voulez en venir, colonel, dit finalement le petit homme. Je sais que dans le passé, Todd nous a joué de pareils tours. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix de lui donner quelque chose de très substantiel en retour, lorsque nous avons marchandé son aide pour frapper ces bases et nous débarrasser de ces super-hybrides. Todd et son alliance sont plus que jamais nos alliés, surtout depuis que Sara Sheppard est devenue sa Compagne officielle et travaille auprès de lui pour s'assurer que le rétrovirus, un jour, sera fin prêt à être utilisé une seconde fois et cette fois-ci, avec succès j'espère! Nous n'avons donc pas d'autre alternative que de faire confiance à Todd et concéder le fait que ces super-hybrides qu'il a capturé, sont en fait des ennemis qu'il nous serait impossible de reconvertir en humains. Bien que cela vous semble froid, voire même impitoyable, il n'y a rien qu'on puisse y faire! Il faut tenir notre part du marché et maintenant nous concentrer sur les découvertes importantes que nous avons recueillies sur cette base, comme celle du Docteur McKay.

John Sheppard comprit qu'il ne lui servait plus à rien d'argumenter là-dessus. Le directeur avait des arguments indéniables et semblait bien trop excité lui-même par l'appareil de renforcement des senseurs découvert par Rodney. Il le cachait mieux extérieurement bien sûr, mais sa priorité était maintenant le renforcement des défenses d'Atlantis. John bien sûr ne pouvait l'en blâmer!

Il se concentra alors sur ce que disait maintenant le Docteur Keller, répondant à une question de Richard Woolsey qui s'était tourné résolument vers la jeune médecin:

-Justement, je voulais en venir à nos découvertes, disait Keller. Je vais devoir me concentrer sur le bien-être des humains découverts sur la base qui sont maintenant mes patients...Carson Becket a pris en charge l'étude de différents tissus et lamelles plus ou moins détériorées qui sont restés dans une couveuse dans le laboratoire et qui nous porte à croire qu'il s'agit d'ADN wraith plus fortement concentré, combiné à de l'ADN humain des victimes certes, mais aussi à de l'ADN épuré d'Iratus qui..-

Sheppard n'écoutait plus tout-à-coup. La fatigue venait de lui tomber brusquement dessus et il découvrit qu'il était épuisé!

Tout ce qu'il voulait était cette douche, puis cette bière dehors. Mais il décida finalement d'aller la prendre seule et non en la compagnie de Ronon ou de toute autre personne...parce qu'il avait besoin de solitude pour réfléchir.

C'est qu'il n'était pas sûr mais...il avait un bien étrange pressentiment! Pourtant, dans l'étrangeté de cette intuition, quelque chose était familier...comme la tricherie de cet alien maudit qui était semble-t-il de plus en plus en odeur de sainteté sur Atlantis, surtout dans l'esprit de Richard Woolsey.

Il lui sembla plus que jamais que Todd leur avait caché quelque chose...comme d'habitude, un mensonge par omission!

Il avait utilité le momentum de leur retard dû au problème de la porte. Il avait joyeusement joué les opportunistes, comme d'habitude...et profité de la situation pour probablement investiguer les laboratoires après l'attaque et la capture des hybrides, recherchant sûrement ce qui faisait son affaire, le dérobant _avant_ que Rodney et l'équipe scientifique ne le trouve...cela même si McKay avait affirmé à Sheppard que rien ne semblait manquer. Todd avait bien sûr fait une copie des découvertes qu'il avait jugé utiles, consentant avec une apparente bonté à ce que les atlantes ramassent le tout après cela!

_«Qu'est-ce que ce bâtard mijote encore?» _ maugréa-t-il intérieurement, se tournant les pouces, son dos appuyé nonchalamment sur son siège avec un de ses pieds appuyé sur une patte de la table, faisant balancer discrètement la chaise.

Ses réflexions intérieures furent interrompues soudainement par une question qui lui était dirigée par le Docteur Keller.

-Euuuuh...excusez-moi, fit-il en mettant ses mains à plat sur la table et en cessant de se balancer, reposant ses pieds à plat sous la dite table. Vous disiez Docteur Keller?

-Je voulais savoir si vous croyez que Sara pourrait se joindre à nous demain, dit de nouveau Keller. Je sais que malgré le fait qu'elle soit en vacances elle travaille le matin avec Lindsay Novak sur les améliorations de cette dernière sur le rétrovirus, mais...il s'agit de découvertes importantes, qui aideront probablement l'équipe ici ainsi que Todd et ses scientifiques wraith à avoir une nouvelle vue sur quelque chose que Michael a probablement créé dans un but de destruction...mais qui pourrait au contraire nous servir à bon escient?

Sheppard se demanda pour un moment, fortement agacé, _pourquoi diable elle ne_ _le demandait pas elle-même à Sara? _Pourquoi croyait-elle devoir passer par son frère pour requérir l'accord et l'aide de Sara?

Mais il força un autre sourire affable sur ses lèvres et répondit:

-Je crois que si, dit-il avec une patience limite. Si vous avez besoin de mon aide pour la convaincre, alors je suis là!

Jennifer Keller le remercia, n'osant pas lui demander autre chose car elle avait senti de la tension ironique dans sa réponse.

Tout le monde était de toute évidence fatigué et à bout. Richard Woolsey leva donc la réunion tardive et chacun s'affaira à ce qu'il avait en tête en cette fin de journée abrutissante.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Pendant ce temps, de retour sur la ruche, baie des darts...**_

Todd posa doucement son dart sur la plate-forme intérieure de la ruche. Derrière lui arrivait le petit vaisseau croiseur qui transportait ler pilote, ses deux scientifiques, quelques drones et bien sûr le prisonnier principal, soit le chef des super-hybrides.

D'autres darts étaient en train de distribuer en ce moment même le fruit de leur glorieuse récolte, soit les cent-huit autres hybrides restant qui seraient téléportés par rayons dans les différentes ruches de l'alliance. Todd avait déjà ordonné qu'un bon nombre de prisonniers soit alloué en particulier à la ruche de sa reine. Il fallait bien flatter et gâter cette importante partie de son alliance pour continuer à lui accorder ses privilèges, mais surtout apaiser son irritation.

En effet, Sa Majesté n'avait pas encore eu le loisir de rencontrer sa Compagne Sara et surtout sa progéniture!

Todd ne savait plus trop par quels discours et manigances, depuis tout ce temps, il avait réussi à retarder l'issue de cette rencontre inéluctable...

Mais le fait était que dernièrement, la souveraine de son alliance s'était montrée acariâtre et plus qu'impatiente, probablement parce qu'elle était sur le point à nouveau de délivrer d'autres embryons de soldats pour leur alliance. Heureusement qu'il y avait toujours eu une excellente raison, un motif urgent par-ci par-là pour justifier son «manque d'obéissance». Ce dernier mouvement pour attaquer une importante base d'hybrides rebelles venait encore une fois de le sauver d'une obligation qui devenait de moins en moins évitable!

Pourtant il était conscient qu'il devrait avoir un pénible tête-à-tête encore une fois avec sa reine. Il la sentait au bout de sa patience.

Néanmoins, ce jour en était un de gloire!

Alors que Todd sortait prestement de son dart et s'avançait à la rencontre de son sous-commandant, il chassa les pénibles pensées de sa souveraine mécontente. Cela ne devait surtout pas affecter son optimisme et sa fierté.

Un sourire suffisant étirait même ses lèvres minces et blêmes alors qu'il s'arrêta en face du Second qui s'inclina avec déférence devant son supérieur.

-Commandant...encore un coup d'éclat, je vous présente mes félicitations! dit son subalterne sans le moins du monde apparaître flatteur ou facétieux.

-Oui, eh bien comme vous le savez déjà, l'Abomination elle-même s'est encore enfuie. Mais un nombre important de ses créations sont en ce moment même en train d'être distribuées à travers les ruches de l'alliance pour regarnir nos salles de réserve alimentaire.

Satisfait, il se tourna vers le prisonnier que quatre drones avaient pris en charge. Le chef des hybrides se tenait immobile, sa silhouette impressionnante toutefois, son visage froid et dédaigneux fixant de ses yeux d'un vert étrange le Commandant avec une expression de haine, ansi que la hauteur digne d'un wraith.

-Vous vous gardez ce prisonnier personnellement pour un repas éventuel? questionna le Second.

- En effet, dit Todd. Mais je veux d'abord l'examiner personnellement et m'assurer de recueillir tout ce qu'il sait. C'est le chef de ces créatures...si nous pouvons apprendre de lui où se cache son Maître, nous pourrions partir à sa recherche et définitivement régler son sort, après bien sûr lui avoir extorqué tout ce qu'il sait et ce sur quoi il travaille. Quand j'en aurai terminé avec le prisonnier, fit-il en se tournant vers ce dernier, je veux qu'on prenne sur lui tous les échantillons médicaux possibles pour étudier sa structure moléculaire, son ADN. Je pressens que les expériences de l'Abomination pourraient nous être beaucoup plus utiles qu'antérieurement dans ce cas-ci.

Il marcha lentement mais fermement vers le prisonnier qui eut le mérite au moins de ne pas broncher, de ne même pas reculer quand le wraith se fit un malin plaisir de se pencher sur lui avec menace, étirant ses lèvres sur un sourire plein de dents pointues comme celles d'un requin.

L'instinct sauvage de prédateur apparut dans les yeux ambre de Todd, sous forme d'une flamme féroce et malveillante.

Le chef des hybrides ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le sort qui l'attendait. Il garda son expression aussi neutre que possible alors que le Commandant wraith commençait à scanner son esprit, abattant impitoyablement le mur de défense que l'hybride tentait d'élever pour bloquer ses pensées.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Todd poussa un rugissement de triomphe.

Il avait vu ces créatures en action lorsqu'il les avait combattu lors de l'attaque-surprise. En effet, leur grande force, leur agilité de mouvement, leur habileté au combat, leur endurance et même leur faculté de guérison presque semblable à celle d'un wraith étaient impressionnantes!

Cependant, leur faiblesse résidait dans l'absence de pouvoir télépathique et surtout dans la déficience de leur esprit, presque aussi nulle que celle d'un simple humain.

Évidemment, Michael n'aurait jamais permis qu'un de ses monstres puisse même avoir la même force de l'esprit et les mêmes facultés mentales qu'un wraith, car ils auraient été une menace pour lui. Il avait besoin de les contrôler pour qu'aucune révolte ne naisse parmi leurs rangs.

Tant mieux pour le Commandant Suprême de l'alliance, car c'est ainsi que Todd allait procéder pour recueillir les informations, tenter d'en savoir plus sur ces ennemis.

-Vous allez le mener à notre cellule la plus sécuritaire et doubler la garde des drones. J'ai des choses à faire...je vais venir l'interroger moi-même plus tard.

-Bien Commandant! dit le Second en s'inclinant, ordonnant mentalement aux drones d'exécuter les instructions.

-Second, vous allez me suivre au laboratoire. Nous avons du travail.

Todd caressa le cristal de données tout au fond de la poche dans un repli de son long manteau de cuir noir.

Un sourire essentiellement de malice étira ses lèvres...ce retard des atlantes avait bien fait son affaire finalement! Lui et ses deux scientifiques avaient recueilli le plus d'informations possibles sur les écrans organiques du laboratoire ennemi, puis avaient soigneusement effacé les traces de leur passage.

Il avait lui-même examiné brièvement les quelques appareils technologiques, sans vraiment y voir un intérêt quelconque. Soit c'était des choses qu'il connaissant déjà, ou bien des recherches menées qui se révéleraient insignifiantes pour son usage personnel.

Il savait néanmoins que le Docteur McKay serait très excité de découvrir l'appareil de senseurs à longue portée, celui-là même qui avait réussi pendant très longtemps à dissimuler aux yeux de tous l'existence de cette installation et de son groupe de super-hybrides. C'est ainsi qu'ils étaient devenus de plus en plus menaçants!

Il avait examiné attentivement l'appareil, pris quelques notes rapidement transférées sur le cristal de données puis reposé négligemment la chose, décidant qu'elle serait de meilleure utilité pour Atlantis et ses habitants, daignant le leur laisser comme un «cadeau».

Lui voulait plutôt se concentrer sur le contenu bio-médical de ce laboratoire et ramener les spécimens de super-hybrides pour un examen approfondi de leur génome...puis ils leur serviraient éventuellement de nourriture.

Pendant la bataille, il avait goûté lui-même à la force brutale et très énergétique de ces créatures. Il restait très peu d'humain en eux, c'est pour cela qu'il avait authentiquement affirmé à Sheppard et aux autres atlantes qu'il leur serait inutile de tenter de les reconvertir à ce qu'ils étaient originellement.

La saveur de leur vie n'avait pas été aussi délicate et savoureuse que celle d'un sujet humain...mais ils possédaient tant d'énergie brutale, tant de détermination à accomplir leur but, tant de volonté et de foi ciblant le service de leur Maître pour accomplir la destinée ultime du pourquoi ils avaient été créés. Todd savait que la reine apprécierait leur goût unique, car il pouvait sustenter plus longuement un wraith...bien plus longtemps en fait qu'un humain ne pouvait le faire!

Encore une fois, Todd déplora la folie de ce Renégat transformé autrefois par les Lantéens qui, s'il avait été possible de le reconvertir en wraith, aurait été un atout inégalable et formidable pour lui et sa cause. C'était en effet un génie de l'organisation, doublé d'un extraordinaire scientifique et généticien. Mais l'esprit de cet être était malsain, assoiffé de vengeance, de pensées de destruction. Todd avait pu s'en rendre compte d'après les effluves de rage et de revanche, flottant encore dans le laboratoire et lui prouvant hors de tout doute que cet individu était là, il n'y avait pas plus de vingt-quatre heures! Il devait cependant être détruit et le Commandant wraith entendait bien le capturer une fois pour toute...

Todd sortit de la baie des darts, son pas ferme le menant vers l'aire des laboratoires. Le Second le suivait à quelques pas derrière avec déférence.

Sur son chemin, Todd pensa qu'il devrait tenir sa promesse envers son plus dévoué subordonné...il y avait bien cette petite faction de cinq ruches qui les avait rejoint il y a un mois? L'un des commandants était mort dans un affrontement puéril entre deux chefs qui s'étaient disputés sur des points de vue différents; l'un d'entre eux, le gagnant évidemment, s'était valu la ruche du vaincu, en plus de la sienne propre.

Todd entendait rencontrer ce commandant et lui apprendre que son Second serait désormais Commandant de la ruche du commandant wraith décédé.

Il serait ennuyé de perdre le meilleur sous-commandant qu'il n'avait jamais eu, mais le Second méritait amplement cette promotion, attendant avec une patience exemplaire depuis plus de temps qu'il s'en était fallu sa récompense ultime!

«Kenny» dût sentir les pensées positives que son Commandant avait laissé passer entre eux deux en partie, car il allongea le pas pour se tenir presqu'aux côtés de son supérieur, un pas derrière comme il se devait pour un premier officier de haut rang parmi l'alliance.

Il maintint sa tête haute avec fierté et sérénité, sa loyauté envers son supérieur plus palpable que jamais.

Todd eut un sourire satisfait mais espiègle...

Décidément ce subalterne lui faisait de plus en plus penser à lui quand il était plus jeune et occupait cette position!

_()()()()()()()()()()_

**_Atlantis...un jour avant le retour de Sara et de ses enfants sur la ruche..._**

Sortant du labo où les deux femmes venaient de passer quelques heures à travailler avec le Docteur Becket, Sara Sheppard était en train de briefer Lindsay Novak. Il était question des règlements de la ruche et aussi de la bonne attitude et de la prudence à démontrer en tant qu'humaine, vis- à-vis des wraith et même des adorateurs humains.

Elles marchaient toutes les deux dans le corridor en direction de la cafétéria où elles devaient dîner avec le reste de l'équipe et les jumeaux.

-Je sais que je vous l'ai répété souvent depuis ces derniers jours Lindsay, mais il est très important que vous vous rappeliez que les wraith sont des prédateurs, qu'ils voient les humains comme des êtres inférieurs et même si vous venez d'Atlantis, vous devrez calmer votre...exubérance et votre impétuosité, tourner votre langue sept fois dans votre bouche avant de parler et ce, que ce soit pour statuer votre opinion scientifique ou bien...pour tout autre sujet!

Lindsay hochait sa tête à répétition, un peu comme ces petites figurines qu'on trouvait collées sur les tableaux avant ou arrière d'une voiture et qui faisaient _oui-oui-oui _au moindre mouvement du véhicule.

Elle ne regardait pas Sara mais il était évident qu'elle était dans un grand état d'excitation à l'idée de travailler dans une ruche wraith..._mais surtout de revoir Kenny!_

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de m'écouter vraiment Lindsay! dit Sara qui, mécontente, agrippa fermement l'avant-bras de la généticienne pour l'arrêter.

Lindsay Novak cessa de marcher et fit face à sa consoeur scientifique, ouvrant de grands yeux innocents et posant un sourire de convenance sur ses traits.

-Mais bien sûr que je vous écoute!...ou plutôt, je sais tout ça, vous me l'avez répété cent fois!

-Écoutez-moi bien Lindsay...dit Sara en s'approchant de la femme et en posant une main sur son épaule. J'ai donné _ma parole_ à Todd que je répondais de vous et que vous vous conduiriez correctement...

-Oui, oui, oui, je sais, je sais! fit la femme, super-excitée. Marcher la tête basse et garder les yeux fixés au sol si je rencontre n'importe quel wraith, récita-t-elle comme une bonne élève...en particulier ceux de hauts rangs. Ne _PAS_ leur adresser la parole en aucune façon, à moins qu'ils ne me posent des questions. Ne _PAS_ les toucher, user de diplomatie s'il me faut discuter d'un problème scientifique relatif à nos recherches en commun et ne _PAS_ quitter les quartiers qui me seront alloués, ni me promener seule dans la ruche sans escorte...en rester aux limites que vous me fixerez. Voilà! J'ai tout résumé je crois, vous êtes contente?

Sara lâcha la femme et recula un peu, croisant finalement ses bras sur sa poitrine et lui lançant un regard hésitant. Puis elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Toutes ses règles s'appliquent _**également**_ pour le Second...Lindsay! insista Sara, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui sourire malicieusement.

Le sourire enthousiaste du Docteur Novak s'évanouit. Pendant un instant, Sara vit dans son regard qu'elle était sur le point de se rebeller avec une remarque cinglante de son cru, mais la lueur vacilla puis disparut, remplacée par un hochement de tête affirmatif...pas trop convaincant toutefois!

-Vous ne réalisez pas que je lui ai fait une promesse, continua Sara...que Todd et son Second me tiendront pour responsable si vous faites une...bévue ou pire, s'il vous arrive quelque chose de fâcheux!

-Je ne suis pas idiote, Sara! dit Lindsay Novak en la regardant avec condescendance. Je connais les règles de sécurité et je sais comment me tenir! Et puis Todd est le grand patron et votre Compagnon de vie, il sera indulgent si..-

-_NON!_ Il faut que ce soit clair, Docteur Novak! la coupa Sara Sheppard d'une voix ferme et sévère, utilisant son titre et son nom de famille pour attirer son attention. Todd est le Commandant Suprême de notre alliance et en tant que tel, même si je suis sa Compagne, je me dois de lui obéir. Il a permis que vous veniez à bord travailler avec nous _UNIQUEMENT_ si vous suivez des directives strictes et c'est moi qui répond de vous. Si vous n'obéissez pas, vous montrez inconvenante, imprudente ou irrespectueuse, je veux que vous compreniez que les conséquences pourraient être graves pour nous deux. Ou bien dites-le moi si vous comptez en faire à votre tête, parce que si c'est le cas?...eh bien je ne vous emmènes pas.

Lindsay Novak constata que la jeune femme était très solennelle. Cela tempéra sa hâte fébrile de présenter ses travaux scientifiques sur la ruche et de revoir _un certain wraith, _mais elle comprenait qu'il lui faudrait véritablement être prudente et modérer ses transports, ce qui n'était pas trop trop dans sa personnalité!

Elle soupira et décida de faire preuve enfin de sérieux et de responsabilisation:

-Je vous le promets, Sara. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être inquiète, je ne vous lâcherai pas d'une semelle lorsque nous travaillerons dans les labos. Je ne m'aventurerai nulle part ailleurs sans vous et suivrai les consignes que vous m'avez donné.

Elle se tut, regardant Sara, les yeux ronds...dans l'expectative.

Sara avait envie de rire en voyant son expression pathétique et enfantine, comme si on allait la priver d'un jouet précieux qu'elle s'attendait de recevoir à Noël. Pourtant, elle garda une expression sévère et imperturbable.

Les deux femmes avaient recommencé à marcher en direction de la cafétéria mais Lindsay s'arrêta soudain, demandant nerveusement à son amie:

-Vous...vous m'avez dit que Kenny...

Sara la regarda soudain avec exaspération. Ne lui avait-elle pas répété qu'il fallait qu'elle surveille ses appellations et ne jamais dire «Kenny» pour le sous-commandant, ni «Todd» pour le Commandant, _**surtout**_ en face des autres wraith? Cela faisait partie des règles reliées au respect. Elle devait plutôt les appeler par leur titre militaire. Sara avait même insisté ces jours-ci pour que la femme commence d'ores et déjà à les nommer d'une manière appropriée même ici sur Atlantis, pour que cela devienne inné après!

-Euh...que le_ Second_, reprit Lindsay avec un petit rire d'excuse...que..qu'il ne vous avait pas vraiment parlé de moi mais qu'il était prêt à accepter ma présence à bord. Mais, dites-moi _s'il-vous-plaît! _(la femme avait agrippé des deux mains le bras de Sara)_ S_entez-vous que je serai la bienvenue, que je lui ai manqué à quelque part, qu'il m'apprécie, qu'il pourrait y avoir entre nous un jour une sorte de lien qui..-

-Woooa, là! dit Sara, libérant gentiment son bras et coupant la parole à une Lindsay Novak de nouveau délirante.

Elle leva les deux mains en l'air dans un geste pour tempérer l'enthousiasme passionné de la généticienne.

_«Mais c'est qu'elle a eu le coup de foudre pour lui, ma parole!»_ se disait Sara.

-Lindsay...je vous ai déjà dit que le Second s'est montré réticent, qu'il accepte cet arrangement _uniquement _dans l'intérêt des recherches sur le rétrovirus, pour le bien de la ruche. Je veux bien vous croire quand vous me dites que vous avez ressenti quelque chose et que vous êtes sûre qu'il en est de même pour lui...mais là encore, je peux difficilement lire dans l'esprit d'un wraith s'il ne m'en donne pas la permission! Ma connexion est unique et très forte avec celle de mon Compagnon, mais son sous-commandant ne m'a jamais laissé entrer dans sa tête. Il ne m'a fait aucune confidence sur vous deux...il a également perdu il y a quelques mois sa chère concubine Althéa et je crois qu'il en souffre encore, même s'il ne le laisse pas vraiment voir...

Ceci était plus ou moins un mensonge, pensa Sara. Elle n'avait absolument aucun moyen de savoir si un wraith avait de telles émotions, surtout pas quelqu'un comme Kenny qui n'avait pas l'expérience de vie de Todd et qui avait depuis longtemps plutôt démontré du dédain, voire de la condescendance envers les humains! Elle soupçonnait qu'Althéa avait été plutôt une commodité, une présence douce et affectueuse à laquelle il s'était habituée, rien de plus. Qu'elle soit morte devait l'avoir fortement contrariée, mais elle exagérait volontairement le «deuil» du wraith pour tempérer les sentiments de la généticienne, pour lui montrer que rien n'était acquis, qu'elle ne devait pas se faire d'illusions!

Pourtant, le wraith n'avait pas encore repris une humaine en tant qu'adoratrice privée. Et puis à bien y penser...la lueur fugitive d'intérêt et la respiration légèrement plus rapide du Second lorsque Sara lui avait parlé de la future présence de la généticienne à bord, avaient toutefois soulevé en elle un doute...comme s'il y aurait peut-être quelque chose en effet, du moins un début d'attraction?

Cependant, elle ne voulait pas encourager l'enthousiasme débordant de son amie et elle avait opté plutôt pour la prudence, tempérant fortement la tendance de la scientifique à être hystérique et à se faire tout un roman, avant même de savoir s'il y avait un fondement dans cette histoire.

Lindsay Novak avait baissé la tête et pendant un moment, Sara avait eu un peu pitié d'elle. Mais elle ne broncha pas, attendant que la généticienne absorbe ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Cette dernière remonta soudain la tête, plaquant un sourire faussement enthousiaste sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux encore assombris tentaient de convoyer qu'elle ferait contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur et se contenterait de l'opportunité extraordinaire de travailler dans un vaisseau-ruche avec des extra-terrestres plus ou moins affamés.

- D'acord, je comprend. J'ai compris, dit-elle, incapable de cacher le ton de petite fille déçue dans sa voix. Je n'essaierai pas de faire allusion à ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je ne le toucherai pas, je ne parlerai que de choses scientifiques. Mais...je sais pas moi, vous savez? si jamais je trébuche dans le labo? Il y fait noir il paraît...à ce qu'on dit c'est long avant que nos yeux ne s'habituent à cette pénombre...je pourrais je sais pas trébucher sur quelque chose et il est tout près, et-et là, je vacille et je tombe et je dois me rattraper à quelque chose ou quelqu'un, et-et...il est là à côté et-oh! vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire de m'affaler les quatre fers en l'air en face de lui, parce qu'il me retiendrait...pas vrai?

Pendant tout le discours nerveux de la femme, Sara avait décroisé ses bras et levé les yeux au ciel, trop découragée des espoirs fous et des manigances de Lindsay Novak.

Son obstination aurait même été amusante...s'il ne s'était pas agi de quelque chose de grave et d'important, soit une collaboration entre savants humains et wraith sur un projet considérable et marquant!

Elle mordit néanmoins sa lèvre inférieure et détourna légèrement la tête pour cacher un début de sourire amusé, reprenant contenance et se tournant vers sa consoeur scientifique.

Elle comprenait évidemment l'état amoureux de cette dernière mais se demanda pour la énième fois ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver au sous-commandant de Todd? Mais surtout ce que le Second pouvait bien lui trouver...si bien sûr les intuitions de la généticienne étaient exactes!

– Mais cela n'arrivera pas...n'est-ce-pas? dit Sara Sheppard d'un ton mielleux, un petit sourire joyeux aux lèvres, démenti par son regard d'avertissement. Parce qu'il est _déjà entendu_ que vous ne me lâcherez pas d'un pas, alors si vous..._«vacillez et passez près_ _de tomber»..._c'est moi qui serez là pour vous retenir.

La femme jeta brusquement ses bras en l'air et leva les yeux au ciel en éclatant d'un rire pétulant:

-Évidemment. Suis-je idiote! fit-elle d'une voix un peu trop forte.

Sara se sentit soudain encline à un peu de clémence:

-Vous n'êtes pas idiote, Lindsay...dit-elle d'une voix adoucie. Et je suis **_très bien placée_** pour savoir avec quel genre d'attraction un wraith peut vous tenir. Ils peuvent être si charismatiques, si...sexuellement attirants, sans qu'on sache trop trop comment lutter contre cela! Alors, croyez-moi, je vous comprends tout-à-fait.

Lindsay eut un grand sourire, ne niant pas du tout l'intérêt amoureux qu'elle ressentait pour Kenny.

-Je dis ça, c'est vraiment pour vous aider en tant qu'amie, reprit Sara. Et je serais triste pour vous si vous vous étiez faite des illusions au sujet de Ke..- du sous-commandant! Pensez à quel point il vous trouverait alors pathétique et ne se gênerait pas pour vous faire ressentir son indifférence, voire son mépris. Et croyez-moi...ils sont plus que doués pour vous faire sentir inférieure et insignifiante!

Lindsay Novak haussa les épaules, décourageante de positivisme:

-Qui ne risque rien n'a rien vous savez? fit-elle en levant son nez en signe de défi. Et à mon âge, seule depuis si longtemps...mon orgueil de jeune fille s'est envolé depuis belle lurette! Si je vois une ouverture, si je sens que le Second me laisse une chance, je ne vais sûrement pas lui claquer la porte au nez!

En effet, se dit Sara, ce n'était pas la modestie ou la peur du ridicule qui faisaient peur à la scientifique! Elle soupira, se contentant de hocher la tête en se disant qu'elle aurait essayé du moins...mais elle était sûre maintenant que le message de prudence et d'obéissance pour sa venue sur la ruche était passé. C'est ce qui comptait...

Elles allaient recommencer à marcher vers leur but lorsque Sara nota la première au loin la silhouette de Teyla Emmagan, tenant par la mains les jumeaux qui se mirent à sautiller de joie lorsqu'ils virent leur mère.

_-Ada!_ tu ne venais pas! fit Alex...

-...alors on est parti te chercher avec Teyla! continua Declan.

Teyla rit doucement, indulgente.

-Je suis désolée Sara! Vous deviez être à la cafétéria depuis une demi-heure déjà et j'ai eu du mal à retenir les jumeaux qui ont finalement insisté pour que nous allions vous chercher au laboratoire.

Alex et Declan avaient déjà lâché les mains de l'athosienne et tenaient maintenant celles de leur mère.

-Lindsay et moi avions besoin de discuter, dit Sara. Mais là, je meurs de faim...pas vous les enfants?

Les jumeaux hochèrent leur tête avec enthousiasme alors que le petit groupe se dirigeait à nouveau vers la cafétéria.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de bon ce matin pendant mon absence? dit Sara.

-On a fait de nouveau le tour de la cité magique avec Teyla et Torren, dit Declan.

Sara avait, deux jours après la punition des jumeaux, finalement accédé à leur demande de faire une ballade dans la grande cité.

Elle avait été édifiée par leur comportement désormais exemplaire. Et elle voyait bien que cela leur avait grandement plu car ils ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour refaire une tournée d'Atlantis avec Teyla et son fils.

-Et après, oncle John a joué au baseball avec nous dehors, dit sa fille.

- C'était _cool!_ affirma Declan qui se faisait un devoir d'utiliser les termes terriens d'argot appris sur Atlantis.

_«Ah oui!»_ se dit Sara, se rappelant. Son frère tenait à montrer à Declan ce qu'était ce populaire jeu terrien et elle savait qu'Alexandra s'était montrée offusquée que son oncle ne le lui ait pas proposé également, juste parce qu'elle était une fille! Elle avait alors réclamé de jouer aussi et finalement, John Sheppard s'était montré fort impressionné par la rapidité d'apprentissage et l'agilité de ses neveu et nièce.

-Oncle John trouve que je suis le meilleur, dit fièrement Declan.

-Pas vrai! persiffla la petite voix montant en vrille de sa fille, tant elle était indignée. Il a dit que c'est moi qui...

-Ok, ok, vous deux! les coupa Sara. Je déclare que vous êtes tous les deux excellents au baseball. Désormais, toi tu es le meilleur petit garçon, et toi...la meilleure petite fille! Ça vous va?

Elle s'était tourné résolument à tour de rôle vers chacun, serrant fermement leur main pour leur indiquer qu'elle ne tolérerait pas ces petites disputes insignifiantes.

-Allons manger maintenant, dit-elle en entrant dans la grande salle où se réunissait le personnel pour les repas, Teyla et Lindsay en remorque.

De loin ils virent John, Rodney, Jennifer Keller, Ronon, Kanaan et Torren, tous installés à une grande table au fond.

Sara leur fit un geste joyeux de la main, leur indiquant qu'ils allaient les rejoindre après avoir été prendre un plateau pour le garnir de nourriture.

(à suivre)


	17. Chapter 17

**Renaissance II**

_N/A: Vous avez été nombreux à vous inquiéter de ce qui arrivait de la relation Kenny/Lindsay, alors voici enfin le chapitre qui va clarifier les choses et qui ne parle presqu'exclusivement d'eux! Merci encore une fois pour vos gentils commentaires...alors, place à Lindsay Novak, revoyant enfin le Second de Todd!_

_Chapitre XVII_

_**Atlantis, pont extérieur sud-ouest, le jour d'après...**_

Le petit croiseur venait d'atterrir. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis une passerelle commença à s'abaisser avec un grand «clannnk», heurtant le sol métallique de la surface du quai sud-ouest.

Presque aussitôt, Todd apparut accompagné de son Second et suivis de deux drones. Tout ce petit groupe marcha fermement sur la passerelle, s'apprêtant à aller à la rencontre du petit comité d'accueil des humains.

Du côté atlante il y avait John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Jennifer Keller, Carson Becket, Ronon Dex, Lindsay Novak et bien sûr Sara Sheppard et les jumeaux.

Ainsi qu'un escadron de six marines armés jusqu'aux dents, mais se tenant prudemment immobiles, sans pointer leurs armes.

Aussitôt que la silhouette du sous-commandant apparut, suivant d'un pas derrière son supérieur, Sara sentit l'exubérante généticienne auprès d'elle qui frémit de joie et d'énervement. Une de ses mains agrippait sa petite valise et l'autre, l'épaule de Sara.

-Vous voyez? dit Lindsay d'une voix basse de conspiratrice. Je vous l'avais dit! _Ken_..le Second est venu m'accueillir avec Todd alors qu'il n'y était sûrement pas obligé! Je savais bien qu'il me tenait en considération, qu'il ne m'avait pas oublié...je vous l'avais dis! Je..-

-Bon. Ok Lindsay! marmonna Sara entre ses dents, coupant court à l'enthousiasme lyrique de la femme. D'abord il a dû en recevoir l'ordre de Todd, puisqu'il devra être votre bras droit et votre escorte sur la ruche pendant votre séjour et...

**-Quoi?** C'est vrai? *_hiccup_*...vous ne *****_hic_* m'aviez pas dit ça! Je...*****_hic_* excusez-moi, je suis plutôt nerveuse et..

-Oui, désolée j'aurais dû vous le dire, reprit Sara sans la regarder.

En fait, elle n'avait pas réellement eut l'intention de le lui dévoiler car le Docteur Novak était bien assez hystérique comme ça!

Puis tout-à-coup, Sara fronça les sourcils et se tourna à demi vers sa consoeur scientifique.

-Je croyais que ce problème de hoquet était réglé depuis longtemps?...depuis bien avant que vous ne commenciez à travailler sur Atlantis..?

-Oui, oui, c'était réglé..._**c'est**_ réglé! Mais là, avouez *****_hiccup_***** que c'est un moment important et puis, _oohhh le revoir!_ Je...

Sara agrippa doucement mais fermement l'avant-bras de Lindsay mais garda un sourire très officiel, tout en murmurant entre ses dents serrées sans la regarder:

-S'il-vous-plaît, Lindsay...souvenez-vous de notre entente! De ce que vous avez promis. Et ça commence..._**maintenant!**_

Elle lâcha la généticienne qui hocha simplement la tête et retint un autre hoquet en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Une joie bien évidente faisait pétiller néanmoins les yeux noisettes de Novak. Elle osa même chercher du regard celui du Second...mais ce dernier regardait droit devant lui, de la manière officielle et appropriée d'un officier subalterne accompagnant son Commandant.

John Sheppard tenait par la main sa nièce Alexandra et son neveu Declan.

Les enfants, excités, levèrent les yeux vers Sara et sourirent largement ensuite en direction de leur père. Mais le caractère officiel et leur habitude de se tenir immobile et bien calme en présence du Chef Suprême de l'alliance gagnèrent. Ils restèrent simplement tranquilles et obéissants, dans l'attente d'embarquer dans la navette wraith.

Sara sentait bien leur joie de retourner sur le vaisseau-ruche. Ils avaient beau avoir apprécié les petites vacances sur «la cité magique d'Atlantis», leur vrai foyer était la ruche et ils étaient heureux de revoir leur père...

Sara, qui avait gardé elle-même un visage calme et serein, ne put se contenir plus longtemps et prenant la main de chacun de ses enfants, elle marcha rapidement sur le pont alors que Todd, le Second et leur escorte de drones arrivaient presque devant le comité d'accueil. Elle s'arrêta devant son Compagnon de vie.

Un petit sourire détendit les traits impassibles du Commandant. Mais le sourire de Sara lui, était rayonnant, lui disant plus que des mots combien il lui avait manqué!

Todd s'approcha et s'arrêta tout près, abaissant son regard sur sa Compagne et touchant légèrement une mèche de la longue chevelure acajou dispersée par la brise, la replaçant tendrement derrière une oreille.

_-Saraaaaa_...fit la voix basse et sensuelle du wraith.

Il inclina ensuite sa tête pour regarder les petits hybrides qui levaient leur tête vers lui, souriant à leur père mais demeurant cependant à une distance respectable, comme on le leur avait enseigné...toujours raides et sages en présence du Chef Suprême.

Todd posa néanmoins sa grande main sur la petite tête de chacun, l'un après l'autre, caressant brièvement leurs cheveux pour les accueillir.

-J'espère que vous vous êtes montrés sages et de dignes représentants de notre ruche wraith.

Visiblement affolés, les jumeaux levèrent soudain la tête vers leur mère, leur petit visage maintenant impassible comme celui d'un wraith. Mais leurs yeux la suppliaient de ne _pas_ révéler le début de semaine plutôt chaotique au point de vue comportement qu'ils avaient connu!

-Tout s'est passé à merveille, mentit joyeusement Sara, comme un arracheur de dents. Elle savait quand même que Todd lirait en elle, verrait que ce n'était pas exactement la vérité...mais rien d'important vraiment n'avait troublé leur séjour sur Atlantis.

-Rien qui n'ait pu être résolu avec fermeté et efficacité...n'est-ce-pas, vous deux?

Elle lorgna du côté des jumeaux qui hochèrent vivement la tête, leurs lèvres scellés.

Todd leur fit signe de rejoindre les deux drones qui prendraient soin de leur faire gagner leur place en toute sécurité dans la navette.

Lindsay Novak avait elle aussi une attitude exemplaire. Elle gardait ses mains nouées derrière son dos, s'empêchant héroïquement de regarder dans la direction du Second, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre, impatiente de partir pour enfin voir la ruche!

Justement le Second s'avançait vers elle...

Sara sentit que le Docteur Novak redoublait de prudence et de respect, gardant une attitude et un visage de circonstance quand il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, lui adressant enfin la parole:

-Docteur Novak. Il me fait plaisir de vous revoir...(Sara faillit s'étouffer, mais ce n'était rien comparé au visage rouge d'embarras mais rayonnant de plaisir de Lindsay Novak!) Si vous voulez bien me suivre, continuait le sous-commandant, je vous indiquerai votre place sur le croiseur et les consignes à suivre pendant le voyage...et également une fois à bord de notre vaisseau-ruche.

Il s'écarta pour qu'elle s'avance et le suive. Sara n'avait pas à lire dans les pensées de la scientifique pour deviner que la rêche scientifique fondait comme de la guimauve...

Une fois la généticienne disparue dans le ventre de la navette à la suite du Second, Sara se permit de pouffer de rire en regardant Todd puis elle se retourna vers John Sheppard et les autres, leur faisant signe d'avancer vers elle:

-Venez donc tous me dire au revoir!

John Sheppard s'avança, la serra dans ses bras puis leva un doigt en signe d'avertissement en face du grand alien vert qui était leur allié.

Mais ce dernier coupa le colonel d'une voix tranquille mais néanmoins ferme et agacée:

-Est-ce encore bien nécessaire, _Shepparde! _de me faire vos recommandations _à chaque fois _que ma Compagne regagne mon vaisseau qui est son foyer? Depuis tout ce temps, j'aurais cru que vous auriez plus confiance en moi et en notre alliance? Sara est toujours en vie, je vous ferai remarquer. Croyez-moi, personne à bord n'oserait me défier et lui faire du mal, ni à ma progéniture!

-Comment saviez-vous que...! commença d'abord Sheppard.

Puis, dépité, il abaissa le doigt qu'il avait toujours en l'air en comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas être Einstein, ni même un wraith liseur de pensée pour savoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à redire au wraith.

-Hé! C'est tout de même son grand frère, dit Rodney McKay. Nous les humains, nous trouvons normal de nous inquiéter de ceux que nous aimons quand ils sont au loin et..-

-...et puis vous êtes toujours un _wraith!_ le coupa Ronon Dex d'une voix joyeusement mauvaise.

Todd ignora complètement le satédien, gardant sur Sheppard des yeux pleins d'ennui et de condescendance.

-Bon, merci vous deux, fit-il d'une voix ironique en se tournant à demi vers les deux qui avaient intercédé pour lui. Mais je suis depuis longtemps un grand garçon, capable de se défendre lui-même...

Il se retourna vers Todd qui le regardait maintenant avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Sara avait croisé les bras mais ne disait mot, gardant une attitude lointaine et ayant l'air de se morfondre, agacée encore une fois par l'attitude trop protectrice de son frère. Et aussi par le besoin malfaisant de son wraith de toujours le pousser dans ses retranchements!

-Bon enfin, bref, fit Sheppard en voyant que sa soeur était exaspérée. Vous savez ce que je veux dire! Alors à bientôt, Sara, dit-il en saluant une dernière fois de la main sa soeur. Prends-bien soin du Docteur Novak. Elle est peut-être exaspérante parfois...mais on a encore besoin d'elle sur Atlantis!

Sara hocha la tête puis alla étreindre tous les autres. Elle suivit ensuite Todd sur la passerelle menant à l'entrée de la navette.

Au bout d'un moment, tout le monde était à bord.

John Sheppard et le reste du petit escadron levèrent les yeux vers le ciel, surveillant la montée puis le départ en trombe du petit croiseur wraith piloté par Todd.

_()()()()()_

_**À bord de la ruche...laboratoire, quelques jours plus tard...**_

Sara Sheppard arpentait le corridor menant au laboratoire, escortée comme à l'habitude des deux drones assurant sa sécurité.

Elle venait de passer l'avant-midi avec les jumeaux, leur enseignant le langage wraith et jouant ensuite avec eux. Ils avaient ensuite partagé le repas du midi avec Mathob et Morya.

À son grand soulagement, les choses s'étaient bien passées depuis que Lindsay Novak avait rejoint l'aile scientifique du vaisseau-ruche. Todd avait été réellement impressionné par sa compétence et son expertise, mais moins par sa nervosité constante et sa trop grande volubilité!

Sara était consciente que la généticienne faisait de gros efforts pour suivre diligemment les règles imposées par elle-même et le Commandant. Se plier aux contraintes que cela imposait à sa personnalité perturbante et enquiquinante devait lui demander beaucoup, surtout quand le Second était dans les environs.

Passant finalement les portes du labo, les deux drones-sentinelles se figèrent au garde-à-vous aussitôt que la porte se referma derrière Sara.

Tout de suite elle remarqua le regard de biais que lui lançait Novak, alors que cette dernière travaillait aux côtés de Kenny.

La généticienne lui fit derrière le dos du wraith un geste éloquent, soit celui de refermer la fermeture-éclair imaginaire de sa bouche pour lui signifier qu'elle s'était bien conduite, n'avait pas dit un mot de trop ou plus haut que l'autre! Sara sourit, amusée et lui rendit le sourire que Lindsay lui fit après son petit geste cocasse.

Les yeux pleins de joie témoignaient de son excitation à travailler auprès du Second et aussi sur ces travaux sur la biologie wraith.

Lindsay Novak était si divertissante malgré elle, se dit Sara.

...mais quand était-il du sous-commandant de Todd? Était-il aussi diverti qu'elle-même, aussi relax dans les environs de la généticienne qu'il prétendait abhorrer?

Elle observa discrètement Kenny et ne vit en aucun cas cette expression amère et méprisante qu'il arborait tout le temps en présence d'humains. Bien sûr il avait le même masque impassible habituel recouvrant ses traits, mais la lueur dans ses yeux orangé était plutôt calme et même...aimable.

Mais Lindsay Novak s'était jusqu'ici admirablement bien conduite, alors il n'y avait eu aucune raison pour que le Second se montre mécontent! Donc, impossible de dire si cette lueur était simplement la satisfaction d'un travail scientifique d'équipe bien accompli, ou bien un intérêt bien différent envers cette humaine...

Kenny à ce moment leva la tête de l'écran qu'il observait pour approuver la dernière entrée de données, commentant la précision de la dernière opération de la généticienne.

Le Second avait beau se sentir supérieur et démontrer généralement de la suffisance vis-à-vis ces humains qu'il trouvait inférieurs, il avait au moins la bonne foi et le bon sens d'admettre l'intelligence, la compétence et la méticulosité avec lesquelles Novak effectuait son travail.

Cette dernière hocha humblement la tête en cachant un petit sourire, se détournant momentanément de Kenny qui avait le dos tourné pour lever un pouce victorieux en direction de Sara, lui signifiant ainsi que _tout_ _allait_ _très bien!_

Encore une fois Sara sourit à cette réaction puérile mais sincère.

Qui aurait put dire ici que cette femme visiblement entichée du wraith était une grande scientifique de premier calibre mais plutôt détestable, âgée de 38 ans, maintenant transformée en adolescente suspendue aux lèvres de son fantasme, se régalant du moindre de ses commentaires lancés en pâture...ou regards à peine jetés sur elle?

Elle se concentra sur le Second et ne devina aucune ombre d'agacement, de mépris ou d'impatience dans l'aura de son esprit.

Le Second leva sur elle un regard un peu étonné, haussant une arcade sourcilière absente de poils en signe de questionnement, poussant un léger soupir d'irritation à cette intrusion. Sara se dépêcha de lui convoyer mentalement qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le scanner d'une façon malintentionnée...mais plutôt qu'elle ne voulait que voir _si tout allait bien entre les deux collègues scientifiques!_

_«Ne vous inquiétez pas, Compagne..._fut la réponse mentale du wraith_. Le Docteur Novak s'est très bien comportée jusqu'à maintenant et nous travaillons très bien de concert ensemble.»_

Sara hocha la tête en signe de soulagement. Elle put donc aller rejoindre Todd et les deux autres scientifiques (Dee et Dum) qui travaillaient dans un coin plus éloigné du labo.

_-Petite humaine..._l'accueillit tendrement Todd en enfilant nonchalamment une boucle de la chevelure fauve de sa Compagne autour de son doigt. Tout va bien à la nursery? Tu t'es bien sustentée?

Sara hocha affirmativement la tête à cette double question, appuyant sa joue tout contre la main de Todd qui avait lâché sa chevelure pour caresser doucement son visage.

Elle alluma ensuite l'interface de son propre portable, le reliant aux travaux en cours et ouvrant leur fenêtre commune sur laquelle Todd avait travaillé. Elle se connecta également à la fenêtre des travaux sur laquelle Kenny et Lindsay bûchaient. Elle prit quelques minutes pour étudier ce qui avait été fait depuis le début de la matinée.

-Seigneur! hoqueta-t-elle au bout de deux minutes. Depuis quand avez-vous tous réussi à calculer exactement la corrélation entre la protéine contenue dans l'enzyme, à l'échelle du génome humain pour en faire la parfaite composante du rétrovirus? Je n'ai jamais vu un design si parfait!

Todd leva son menton en un geste suffisant, une lueur de triomphe brillant dans ses yeux d'ambre. Il tourna la tête vers son Second et Novak et en un geste large de sa main, les engloba tous les deux dans sa réponse:

- Il y a à peine deux heures. J'allais te sommer, mais nous devions d'abord faire quelques simulations et je savais que tu viendrais bientôt nous rejoindre...

- Jusque là, continua Lindsay Novak, ne pouvant contenir son enthousiasme victorieux, le ratio d'erreur est revenu à...0 %!

- Nous ne devons toutefois pas hâter le processus, fit la voix prudente et mesurée du Second, venant mettre un bémol à l'ardeur scientifique de la généticienne. Notre ratio d'erreur pour les simulations sur la première version du rétrovirus était également _totalement_ négatif...pourtant, le Commandant est tombé gravement malade ainsi qu'un équipage entier. Le taux de morbidité a été de 99,8 %. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit sage et réaliste de se fier à seulement deux heures de simulations virtuelles!

- Bien évidemment! dit Lindsay Novak, avec plus d'un soupçon d'humilité dans la voix.

_«De l'humilité?...une absence totale de son sens habituel de la contradiction agressive? Ahhhhh c'est nouveau, ça! _se dit Sara_. Un autre signe de sa volonté à rallier le Second à sa cause et surtout à..tenter de le séduire!»._

Observant attentivement le sous-commandant de Todd, elle s'aperçut qu'il semblait négliger la proximité du corps de la scientifique qui s'était légèrement rapprochée de lui. Il se comportait calmement dans son environnement, la regardant même avec une certaine...admiration!

Une autre inquiétude de Sara s'envolait en ce qui concernait le séjour de Lindsay Novak sur leur ruche. Elle ajouta, regardant Todd:

- Mais ces résultats sont extraordinaires! Bien sûr nous devrons être vigilants et très prudents...je suggère même de doubler le nombre de simulations virtuelles avant même de considérer les tests sur des sujets vivants. Mais expliquez-moi d'abord la causalité entre la protéine humaine et l'enzyme wraith et la parfaite figure d'amalgame que vous en avez obtenu? On sait très bien que jusqu'ici, le corps d'un wraith a rejeté le rétrovirus, son système de défense créant un cancer en signe de rejet...

S'ensuivit une discussion entre Todd, Linday Novak, le Second et Sara. Dee et Dum les rejoignirent, intéressés à entendre la conversation. Chacun apporta soit des questions ou des réponses...Sara fut émerveillée de voir à quel point les choses avaient progressé dans l'amélioration du rétrovirus! En seulement deux jours, grâce aux données nouvelles intégrées par Lindsay, ils avaient fait des pas de géants. Désormais il n'était plus question d'années, mais _plutôt de quelques_ _mois _avant que la nouvelle formule soit assez fiable pour être essayée définitivement sur un sujet vivant!

Ce soir-là, Lindsay et Sara mangèrent toutes les deux un souper tardif dans les quartiers royaux, après que la jeune femme soit allée dire bonsoir et embrasser ses jumeaux avant qu'ils ne s'endorment.

Seulement voilà, la scientifique l'étourdissait en ce moment avec son babillage incessant, sa récapitulation de la journée de triomphe scientifique qu'ils avaient connu, ses questions posées comme une enfant qui n'attend même pas une réponse et sa voix suraigüe. Stupéfiant à dire, mais elle battait maintenant à plate couture l'exubérant Rodney McKay!

- ...je savais que je pouvais instaurer un effet de causalité, une fonction d'interdépendance grâce au matériel génétique de la matriarche entre l'ADN wraith contenu dans l'enzyme, jouxtée à la fonction de transformation digestive et d'assimilation des protéines avec l'ADN humain, disait la verbeuse scientifique. Ha! _et Kenny._..euh le Second! a apprécié ma contribution et a même été élogieux, vous voyiez? Vous n'aviez pas à tant vous inquiéter, Sara. Tout ira très bien entre nous! Même Todd a reconnu ma compétence et a admit que mon aide avait fait avancer la recherche sur le rétrovirus, débloquant votre état de stagnation depuis que je suis arrivée et..

Sara reposa sa cuillère dans le bol de soupe-repas qu'elle avait commencé, posant délicatement ses doigts sur ses tempes pour les masser, sentant le début d'une migraine.

Même si les choses se passaient bien en général pendant la journée dans les labos de la ruche, ils avaient alloué à la généticienne des quartiers adjacents aux appartements royaux. Mais la femme déboulait à toute heure de la soirée après leur temps de travail, se présentant à leur porte pour venir faire qui un commentaire, qui une suggestion, qui une recommandation ou parler de quelque chose qu'elle avait soit oublié...ou bien prétendant avoir oublié de partager une idée avec Sara. La jeune femme se prit à vivement avoir hâte que sa consoeur scientifique regagne Atlantis! (en comprenant bien que les compagnons habituels de travail de Lindsay Novak ne s'en ennuyaient pas tant que ça, après tout!)

- Mal à la tête? croassa Lindsay qui avait tant parlé et si vite, que ses cordes vocales fatiguées en avaient souffert.

- Moui...fit Sara, s'étonnant que la femme ne comprenne _absolument pas_ que sa présence et son insistance à parler continuellement de travail et à lui confier ses moindres pensées - qui auraient dû être des soliloques personnels - avaient causé cette migraine naissante à la jeune femme.

-Ahahahaa, j'ai quelque chose de très bon pour ça! dit la généticienne en plongeant dans une poche de sa salopette-uniforme atlante, tendant d'un geste ostentatoire des Advils extra-forts à la jeune femme.

Sara les happa et les goba vivement. Elle tourna la tête lorsqu'elle aperçut Todd qui sortait de l'ombre. Elle avait été si harassée par la présence et le discours de la scientifique, qu'elle n'avait même pas eu conscience du moment où le wraith était entré dans leurs quartiers!

Todd la surveillait du coin de l'oeil, l'air narquois. Elle le gratifia d'un regard sombre, le défiant de lui convoyer un _«je-te-l'avais-bien-dit!», _après qu'elle ait voulu se charger de la plutôt pénible Lindsay Novak.

Elle se força à adopter une attitude sereine et un visage intéressé en retournant ses yeux vers Novak, ignorant le petit gloussement de rire discret du Commandant wraith qui retourna dans les ombres pour se débarrasser de son long manteau d'uniforme.

Pourtant, Todd vint à son secours quand quelques minutes plus tard, il apparut en simple sous-chemise noire et pantalon noir plus confortable que les pantalons de cuir d'uniforme, sa chevelure désordonnée étalée d'une façon négligente sur son dos, s'assoyant à table auprès de sa Compagne et faisant face à Lindsay Novak.

-Oh bonsoir! Co...Commandant! dit Lindsay soudain surprise, coupant court à son babillage, surveillant le wraith qui les regardait toutes les deux avec un air imperturbable. Je...je ne vous ai jamais vu sans ce manteau noir, dans des vêtements si...confortables! C'est..._***hic***_ ! Plutôt disons déroutant...même perturbant! Je..._***hic*...**_mais je crois queje vais m'habituer, termina-t-elle avec un petit rire niais.

Todd croisa devant lui ses longues mains vertes en un geste apaisant, se tournant vers Sara et haussant une arcade sourcilière:

-Vous avez consommé un breuvage alcoolisé? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Il savait parfaitement, d'après les explications récentes de Sara, que le Docteur Novak semblait prise de hoquets convulsifs lorsqu'elle était nerveuse et dans un environnement nouveau et déstabilisant. _Et c'était actuellement le cas!..._avec un Todd négligemment dévêtu, portant des vêtements confortables annonçant qu'il était prêt à se retirer pour la nuit.

Sara lui lança un regard mi-exaspéré mi-reconnaissant. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu répondre ou que la généticienne le fasse à sa place, le wrait se mit à parler fermement mais calmement, minimisant à peine la lueur prédatrice de ses yeux impressionnants posés sur la femme:

-Docteur Novak...je crois que la journée a été longue, bien que très fructueuse. Encore une fois, je tiens à vous remercier de l'aide que vous apportez à la fois aux wraith et aux humains de cette galaxie. Mais...j'ai bien peur qu'après ce repas du soir, je ne doive vous demander _tout de suite_ de regagner vos quartiers. Sara et moi devons parler seule à seul. Ce sera également le cas pour les soirées subséquentes pendant votre séjour à notre bord. Je pense que vous devez avoir oublié le sens du mot _**intimité**_, probablement...?

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés de sa voix richement veloutée, mais n'en comportant pas moins une autorité qui ne pouvait être questionnée. Lindsay Novak sursauta et ouvrit de grands yeux, soudain contrite et rougissante de confusion:

-Oh Mais bien sûr, où avais-je donc la tête! Vous devez être fatiguée après tout ce travail auprès de vos enfants et en laboratoire, Sara!...et aussi de m'entendre continuellement me répéter...

Sara ouvrit la bouche pour protester mollement, comme elle l'avait appris en tant que jeune fille bien éduquée d'une famille aisée de Washington...

Mais elle la referma soudain, se disant que la femme pourrait prendre ses paroles de dénégation comme un encouragement à continuer ce comportement envahissant! ET elle gâcherait alors les efforts de Todd pour bien faire sentir à la généticienne qu'il y avait des moments _où elle était de trop... _

Elle regarda Todd du coin de l'oeil...

Le _«vilain wraith»_ s'amusait énormément!..en était témoin la lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux, alors que le reste de son visage demeurait mortellement sérieux.

-Euh eh bien, je crois que c'est en effet assez de discussion de travail pour ce soir Lindsay! Je suis fatiguée en effet et je dois parler avec mon Compagnon...en privé.

Lindsay Novak avait enfin compris! Elle s'excusa encore avec profusion puis souhaita une bonne nuit à Todd et Sara avant de se retirer dans ses appartements.

-Ouffff! fit Sara en commençant à enlever ses vêtements, se dirigeant avec Todd vers la salle de bain immense. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Lorsque je vivais sur Atlantis, plusieurs personnes se plaignaient d'avoir à travailler _toute la journée_ avec elle. Mais pour moi, Lindsay n'était qu'une bonne compagne, une amie amusante et intelligente avec qui parler, une scientifique qui me faisait même parfois douter de mes propres compétences! Seulement là...je commence maintenant à comprendre pourquoi elle tape sur les nerfs de tout le monde! Il est curieux toutefois que Kenny ait _**complètement**_ changé d'attitude avec elle et soit encore plus patient que moi, alors qu'il pouvait à peine la supporter auparavant, même pas entendre prononcer son nom..._ne trouves-tu pas?_

Todd ne fit que grogner alors qu'il aidait la jeune femme à enlever le reste de ses vêtements.

-Mmm! fit Sara d'un ton suspicieux. Pourquoi donc est-ce que je me retrouve _toujours_ nue bien avant toi?

Le wraith eut un sourire à la fois malicieux et grivois, se reculant légèrement pour caresser des yeux les courbes délicieuses et sensuelles de sa Compagne.

-Viens. Méroc nous a préparé un bain avec cette herbe aromatique que tu aimes tant... ahh la lavande, je crois?

Un vrai maître quand il s'agissait d'éviter de répondre! Mais Sara sourit simplement et prit la main tendue pour suivre le wraith.

Elle fut la première à se glisser avec délice dans les eaux bleutées du bassin alors que son Compagnon se dévêtait de sa chemise et de son pantalon et venait la rejoindre.

Il prit sa position habituelle, appuyé sur le rebord le plus étroit du bassin. Sara nagea jusqu'à lui, appuyant son dos contre la puissante poitrine tatouée...Todd entoura son corps de ses bras et fit reposer son menton sur le dessus de la chevelure humide, étalée maintenant en mèches lourdes sur les épaules et le dos de la jeune femme.

- Bien que ton amie humaine soit loquace et ait une personnalité...unique, je dois dire que j'ai été impressionné par sa compétence et sa méticulosité ainsi que sa rectitude scientifique. Elle a en seulement quelques jours, énormément fait avancer nos recherches. Grâce à elle, le rétrovirus pourrait être administré dans un délai plus proche que nous le pensions!

-Elle semble avoir impressionné quelqu'un d'autre aussi! dit Sara, ramenant le sujet de sur le Second de Todd.

En même temps elle se frottait doucement contre son amant, la chaleur de son corps et des eaux paisibles du bassin commençant à faire leur petit effet, chassant la fatigue dans ses membres et dans sa tête.

-Mm! fit Todd. En effet...au tout début je ne croyais pas vraiment que mon Second pourrait se montrer de nouveau intéressé envers une humaine...encore moins quelqu'un d'origine terrestre! Mais il semble que tu aies raison. Il y a indéniablement quelque chose qui se passe entre eux.

La conversation continua sur la journée qu'ils venaient de passer, les formidables avancées scientifiques récentes, les progrès des jumeaux.

Sara évita de parler des super-hybrides que Todd avait capturé lors de la mission conjointe avec Atlantis. Elle avait jeté un oeil sur leur génome, par le biais d'un programme de l'ordinateur de leurs quartiers. Elle réalisait qu'ils ne pouvaient être reconvertis en humains...Michael s'était assuré cette fois-ci que ces pauvres individus, pas comme dans le cas de ses premiers hybrides, ne puissent avoir la chance de redevenir ce qu'ils étaient auparavant. Tenter de les transformer les aurait mené à leur mort...alors Sara fermait en quelque sorte les yeux sur le sort qui les attendait. Elle ne se faisait aucune idée!

Elle n'osait même pas questionner Todd sur eux, sachant qu'il en avait sûrement utilisé un ou quelques-uns pour des expériences et malgré son dégoût de ce procédé, elle devait bien admettre qu'il fallait découvrir ce que Michael leur avait fait, comment il les avait transformé pour les améliorer et les rendre si invincibles et redoutables, tout autant pour les humains que les wraith.

Lasse de parler et soudain langoureuse, la jeune femme s'appuya plus encore contre Todd, tous ses sens réagissant à la pression douce des lèvres du wraith qui parsemait la colonne crémeuse de sa nuque de baisers et de mordillements. Excitée, elle se retourna et frotta son bas-ventre contre l'érection ferme du wraith puis elle posa doucement un doigt sur sa bouche pour faire taire tout prochain commentaire.

- Laissons le travail pour maintenant, murmura-t-elle. J'ai envie de toute autre chose...

Todd sourit d'une manière espiègle, complètement d'accord. Il se pencha pour saisir la bouche de sa Compagne et l'embrasser tendrement...puis de plus en plus voracement.

Le couple se lassa transporter par le feu de leur passion mutuelle.

_()()()()()_

_**Ce soir-même, dans les quartiers du Second...**_

Assis sur le sol de sa chambre à coucher, torse nu et ne portant qu'un pantalon trois-quart, ses jambes croisées, chaque pied nu reposant appuyé sur l'autre genou, le Second avait pris une pose de méditation alors que sa nouvelle adoratrice, Solla, brossait sa longue chevelure argentée pour la rendre soyeuse et la coiffer d'une manière ordonnée.

Il n'avait pris une adoratrice personnelle que récemment, sur les conseils de quelques-uns de ses frères wraith. Le trouvaient-ils trop revêche, d'humeur sombre et agitée?...victime d'un autre de ces fameux cycles sexuel? Ils avaient suggéré qu'il était peut-être temps d'oublier sa concubine défunte et de choisir parmi les humaines du vaisseau car la plupart étaient désireuses d'accéder à ce haut rang parmi les adorateurs, de plaire en tout point à un nouveau Maître.

Mais Solla, quoique jolie avec sa peau sombre, sa chevelure bouclée et ses grands yeux noirs, n'était pas encore devenue sa concubine officielle...même si avec ses soupirs alanguis et sa moue indolente et sensuelle, alors qu'elle s'activait présentement à peigner doucement et lentement les cheveux blancs éclatants de son Maître, elle n'aurait pas demandé mieux!

Kenny entrouvrit un oeil, regardant par en-dessous la silhouette parfaite de la femelle...

Sa chaleur d'humaine, son désir de lui émanant si clairement dans l'odeur chaude et épicée qui arrivait maintenant par ses fentes sensorielles et ses narines, firent soudain soupirer le wraith qui décroisa ses longues jambes musclées, décidant qu'il était inutile de continuer sa période de méditation.

Tout était contre lui!...les effluves mixtes transportées par le lien communautaire, parvenant des quartiers royaux, la turbulence et la perfection du lien entre le Commandant Suprême et sa Kakesh en train de s'accoupler..._encore une fois!_

Il lui était impossible de fermer complètement son esprit à l'émotion convoyée, la puissance de leur lconnexion physique et mentale, si vigoureuses et éclatantes...influençant le Second, tout comme les autres membres wraith du vaisseau.

Il était courant pour une reine wraith et son favori de répondre au besoin des cycles sexuels qui les consumaient régulièrement...rien ne restait secret dans ces unions physiques, que ce soit entre sexes de la même espèce wraith, ou bien entre un Maître et sa concubine humaine.

Il n'y avait aucune gêne, aucune décence, aucun préjugé ou autre émotion alors que les humains avaient par trop de gêne et de pudeur quand cela concernait les choses du sexe...alors que pour un wraith, il était naturel d'être témoin – mentalement cependant - de ces ébats entre la souveraine et le favori, qui était souvent le Commandant de la ruche. Des humains en auraient été choqués, voire scandalisés ou à tout le moins gênés, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour un wraith pour qui tout cela était normal, voire même apaisant et parfois...euphorisant.

Si leur reine et son choisi étaient heureux dans leurs ébats sexuels, alors la ruche convoyait leur passion, leur satisfaction, leur béatitude enjouée, leur exultation! Cette ruche était alors prospère, ses wraith bercés par la passion assouvie et la détente qui s'en suivait pour le couple qui renforçait continuellement leur lien.

Le côté négatif pourtant était que les phéromones du «couple royal» influençaient l'appétit des wraith, les poussant soit à s'accoupler également, souvent avec leurs servantes humaines car il y n'avait peu ou pas d'autres femelles wraith à bord...ou bien à consommer un humain comme nourriture si nécessaire, pour apaiser la frustration.

Kenny ouvrit finalement les yeux et son regard se posa sur sa servante humaine.

L'expression illisible et indifférente du wraith évalua froidement les attentes fébriles de son adoratrice.

-Ce sera tout pour ce soir, Solla...laisses-moi! dit-il finalement d'une voix monocorde et froide.

Le visage dans l'expectative et plein d'espoir de la femelle se couvrit de déception.

-Mais...Maître, je n'ai pas terminé de vous brosser les cheveux et je pensais...j'aurais cru que...?

-_**Il suffit!**_ rugit le Second, se levant debout d'un seul mouvement brusque et fluide à la fois. Il posa des yeux impitoyables sur la silhouette encore accroupie de la femelle.

-Qui t'a permis de _penser_ quand tu es à mon service, _**humaine! **_

Il avait utilisé intentionnellement son étiquette d'humaine pour lui rappeler sa place. Il attendit simplement et patiemment qu'elle obéisse et se retire.

Humiliée mais soumise Solla se releva, apeurée, se reculant prudemment du wraith, inclinant très bas sa tête et s'éloignant vers la sortie des quartiers du sous-commandant.

Elle était si effrayée par sa réaction et si pressée maintenant, qu'elle en oublia de ramasser la brosse et le peigne.

-Très bien Maître...murmura la voix tremblante de la femme en sortant.

Kenny ne daigna même pas regarder dans sa direction...il alla passer une robe de chambre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son poste de travail.

Il commença à passer un long doigt machinalement sur les commandes de l'écran organique, révisant les rapports du jour qu'il avait pourtant approuvé ou rejeté, plus tôt dans la soirée.

L'adoratrice s'était de toute évidence attendue à ce que ce soir, après le moment de toilette, son Maître la possède physiquement enfin, la faisant ainsi sa concubine officielle.

Le Second s'y serait probablement senti enclin dans un prochain avenir car non seulement elle était très jeune, soumise et belle, mais depuis qu'elle était à son service elle avait rempli ses devoirs d'une façon impeccable, devançant même ses moindres désirs.

….mais Kenny avait surtout sentit son ambition et sa peur, comme toutes femelles humaines au service si privé, familier d'un wraith. La méticulosité et le dévouement démontrés envers leur Maître leur évitaient hautement de finir en repas, les rehaussant dans le prestige de la pitoyable classe sociale qui prévalait parmi les rangs des adorateurs humains d'un vaisseau-ruche.

Kenny ferma les yeux, soudain las du travail répétitif. Il tenta alors de se concentrer sur son écran d'ordinateur. Le programme apparaissant à l'écran s'ouvrit sur plusieurs fenêtres, comparant les résultats obtenus auparavant sur le rétrovirus sur lequel il avait travaillé de concert avec son Commandant et sa Compagne humaine, avec une nouvelle fenêtre énonçant le travail énorme et remarquable de la généticienne d'Atlantis...

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle produisait en lui, cette humaine si agaçante?_ se dit à ce moment le Second.

Alors qu'il comparait les courbes généreuses, l'odeur doucereuse, le regard prometteur de sa nouvelle adoratrice humaine avec le corps anguleux, trop maigre, la chevelure fade et pas assez longue selon ses propres goûts, la peau trop pâle de la scientifique trop volubile, belliqueuse et provocante...il n'arrivait pas du tout à comprendre _pourquoi_ cette femelle humaine si insupportable et exaspérante parfois lui faisait un tel effet...?

Elle était, après tout, insolite, exotique, _pas du tout_ soumise comme les femelles humaines de Pégase. Kenny se retrouvait décontenancé, perturbé. Il devait admettre finalement être complètement attiré...bien plus que lorsque qu'Althéa était encore à son service.

Novak n'était en fait pas du tout son type! Et pourtant, ayant fouillé son esprit, son intelligence vive et son esprit méticuleusement organisé, sa façon d'être, sa personnalité si chaotique et inhabituelle, tout le captivait en elle et l'aimantait, pour son grand malheur...

Car il n'avait jamais voulu s'attacher ainsi à une femelle humaine, encore moins venant du groupe d'humains de ces impertinents et effrontés usurpateurs de la cité des Anciens, ceux qui avaient tant donné de fil à retordre à ceux de son espèce il y a des milliers d'années!

…_..mais que lui avait-elle donc fait? _

Il se voyait très bien la couvrir de sa puissante silhouette, broyer son corps frêle et nerveux sous le sien, respirer son parfum simple mais inusité, fermer enfin le flot de paroles insignifiantes et parfois bizarres qui sortait de sa bouche, couvrant celle-ci de ses lèvres, l'envahissant de sa langue avide pour la goûter mais aussi la réduire au silence.

Et le Docteur Novak le regardait avec tant d'admiration, d'expectative, de désirs inavouables mais si clairement étalés sur son visage plutôt ordinaire, sa poitrine hoquetant de ce bruit bizarre qu'elle faisait quand elle était nerveuse...il pouvait sentir les effluves de son exaltation, de son manque de peur, la joie qu'elle ressentait d'être à ses côtés et de travailler de concert avec lui sur un projet exaltant.

Encore une fois il laissa ses yeux se promener sur le remarquable travail de la scientifique humaine, admirant sans réserve sa minutie des détails et sa vigilance à bien balancer la formule pour la rendre complètement efficace, mais sans danger pour le système défensif et digestif d'un sujet wraith vivant.

Il referma le programme d'un geste sec, soudain irrité.

Posant un doigt sur le pont de son nez pour calmer le martèlement lancinant d'une migraine, consécutive probablement à la confusion de ses pensées envers la généticienne atlante, Kenny se dirigea à nouveau vers son tapis de méditation au sol et reprit sa pose zen...

Le Commandant lui avait souvent dit que les wraith devaient évoluer...que son sous-commandant ferait mieux d'ouvrir encore plus son esprit, d'en repousser les limites archaïques établies depuis des millénaires de cultures et de traditions wraith, basées sur leur sentiment de supériorité et d'invincibilité, ce qui les avait amenés au bord de l'extinction...

Kenny croyait cependant qu'il s'était ouvert suffisamment comme cela! Il avait quand même vu le bien du plan de finalité et d'expansion de son supérieur, alors qu'il voulait s'assurer que leur espèce survive. Ce plan concocté longuement, soigneusement et efficacement par cet Aîné à la fois sage et rusé qu'il admirait et voulait maintenant imiter.

….mais cela impliquait-il qu'il devrait nouer des relations aussi intimes avec une humaine, tout comme le Commandant avec sa Kakesh? Une compagne humaine qui deviendrait si proche de lui et encore, venant d'Atlantis, tout comme son supérieur? Certes non. C'était sa première réponse logique.

Mais à quelque part, malgré sa certitude que son magnétisme wraith jouait sur la généticienne, l'attirant comme la corolle d'une fleur se tournant vers les rayons chauds du soleil, le Docteur Lindsay Novak n'était pas femme à consacrer sa vie entière à la servitude d'un wraith, d'aussi haut rang qu'il pourrait être!

Il avait senti sa rébellion, son agressivité toujours présente en elle, mais surtout sa curiosité, son désir de se fondre en lui.

Il avait levé ses yeux orange, les traits de son visage immobiles et impassibles, sondant son esprit...sentant le trouble sexuel de la femme mais aussi le côté volontaire et effervescent de ses pensées.

Même à ce moment, la sensation d'excitation et d'exubérance qui l'avait saisi avait transpiré sur ses traits, sans qu'il n'y puisse rien faire. Le demi-sourire curieux et indulgent qu'il avait alors laissé transparaître avait rendu les yeux bruns de la femme lumineux et si pleins d'espoir...il s'était alors senti incapable de la décevoir par un regard et un sourire cruel en signe de rebuffade.

D'ailleurs, leur entente dans leur travail s'en était très bien ressentie!

De plus en plus, il envisageait d'inviter Lindsay Novak dans ses quartiers, décidant qu'il en avait assez de repousser le sentiment envahissant qu'il ressentait en sa présence..._._

…_.d'évoluer_ enfin, comme le disait l'Aîné!

Oui...la femelle atlante pourrait s'avérer non pas une compagne permanente..._mais_ _pourquoi pas une amante occasionnelle?_

Car il était évident qu'elle devrait revenir souvent sur la ruche pour superviser les essais du rétrovirus sur des sujets vivants.

Décidant qu'il était temps de prendre du repos après une longue journée de travail, voyant que les bienfaits de la méditation fuyaient son corps à cause de son désir lancinant pour cette irritante mais exotique humaine dont l'image envahissait de plus en plus son esprit et ses sens, Kenny se dirigea vers son lit et décida que le sommeil le ferait sombrer dans l'oubli et la béatitude...

….du moins jusqu'au lendemain matin.

_Ou peut-être que plutôt...?_

_()()()_

_**Pendant ce temps, dans les quartiers de Lindsay Novak...**_

Lindsay était en train de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche, tout comme le lui avait recommandé Sara Sheppard.

Mais diable que c'était difficile avec cette peste d'adoratrice! - _Solla, c'est ça? _- qui avait littéralement jeté des serviettes propres et ses vêtements fraîchement nettoyés sur le lit, le manquant de peu et ne se donnant même pas la peine de les ramasser alors qu'ils glissèrent finalement par terre!

Pas que le Docteur Novak dédaignait vraiment cette jeune femme et les services qui lui étaient procurés sur la ruche durant son séjour parmi les wraith, non...mais c'était cette _damnée fille_ qui avait levé le menton vers elle avec un air dédaigneux et suffisant, n'ouvrant pas la bouche, même pour répondre à une question posée par la scientifique.

Alors que cette dernière allait vertement commenter le geste de rage évident de l'adoratrice envers elle, elle la referma en se forçant à la patience et à ignorer - difficilement cependant! - la fille qui lui lança un regard noir en la regardant de la tête au pieds avant de sortir, ne trouvant rien de spécial à cette femme venue d'Atlantis qu'elle allait qualifier de _«quelconque et même franchement insignifiante et pas du tout_ _attrayante»_, lorsqu'elle ferait ses commentaires aux autres adoratrices.

Il est évident que si Lindsay Novak avait su que cette adoratrice, Solla, était au service du Second, elle aurait compris qu'elle ne ressentait que de la jalousie envers elle...

Une fois la servante sortie, Lindsay se mordit les lèvres et se dit en consolation qu'au moins, Sara aurait été fière du contrôle qu'elle venait d'exercer sur ses émotions et son sale caractère habituel!

Elle marcha vers la pile de serviettes et de vêtements maintenant étalés sur le sol et les ramassa pour les plier d'une façon maniaque et les installer soigneusement sur le petit lit de ses quartiers temporaires qui étaient modestes, mais appropriés pour son court séjour ici.

La scientifiquLe soupira et prenant un fruit dans le bol abondamment garni qui lui avait été apporté par cet homme, - _Méroc...? _- au moins plus poliment et pas jeté presque à sa figure cette fois-là! - elle s'installa devant son petit portable installé sur une curieuse table qui avait poussé en plein milieu de la petite pièce.

Un autre qui aurait été fier d'elle, c'était le Second! Juste à penser à Kenny, Lindsay se mit à rougir et si à cette minute elle aurait dû répondre à quelque commentaire de quelqu'un à son sujet, elle aurait eut le hoquet, ça c'est sûr!

Elle renonça soudain à retravailler la dernière séquence du rétrovirus et fermant brusquement le couvercle de son portable, elle se leva et marcha vers son petit lit, avalant le reste de son fruit et s'allongeant ensuite pour mieux rêvasser...

…_..mais que lui avait-il donc fait, ce foutu wraith! _

Elle se souvint alors de l'arrivée du Second sur Atlantis il y a des mois. On l'avait affecté à ses côtés pour travailler sur le rétrovirus de Carson Becket à la base et qui depuis, avait été retravaillé par Todd et Sara Sheppard.

Carson avait été fort impressionné par la grande amélioration que Lindsay avait apporté, retravaillé et fort bien documenté par des tableaux de statistiques et de comparaisons de méthodes...tellement, qu'il ne voyait personne d'autre d'aussi compétent pour travailler aux côtés du sous-commandant de leur allié wraith.

Il n'avait pas été facile au tout début de côtoyer cet être impressionnant mais si dédaigneux! C'est comme s'il avait été forcé par son supérieur de venir dans une cité qu'il abhorrait apparemment, même s'il n'avait pu cacher qu'elle l'impressionnait par sa science et sa technologie des Anciens.

Tout le monde avait peur de ce wraith, cela se ressentait tellement! Même Lindsay était en quelque sorte effrayée de cette créature...

Pour surmonter sa nervosité, elle avait donc décidé de le traiter cavalièrement et même avec arrogance, défiant les règles de sécurité et rendant Carson mécontent mais surtout nerveux.

Elle n'était pas stupide!...même si Carson et les autres sursautaient et pâlissaient à chaque fois que la généticienne parlait trop fort, se rapprochait trop du Second, entrant dans son espace personnel et le traitait avec le même dédain et mépris qu'il leur démontrait...

Elle s'était fait tout un plaisir d'argumenter vertement avec le scientifique wraith, d'entrer volontairement dans sa bulle et même de lui donner le surnom humain _Kenny_ dont le colonel Sheppard l'avait doté, faisant presque s'évanouir de malaise le Docteur Becket! Elle s'était alors réjouie de voir se raidir la longue silhouette mince de l'alien quand elle l'avait doté de son surnom humain, sachant qu'il avait reçu des ordres et que pour ne pas se faire exécuter derechef par les marines assurant la sécurité des humains dans ce labo, il allait devoir repousser sa nature agressive de prédateur, son sens de supériorité et user de calme et et tact avec la déplaisante généticienne.

Puis au fil du temps, Kenny avait avec quelque réticence admit les forces, l'intelligence de sa collègue atlante. Mais Lindsay continuait à pousser le bouchon trop loin, au grand dam de Carson qui ne savait souvent plus où se mettre!

Mais un jour, tout cela avait changé...

Lindsay avait volontairement mis son bras sur le poignet de cuir recouvrant l'avant-bras du wraith, touchant également sa main dans le même mouvement.

Quelque chose s'était alors passé, qui avait surpris tout autant la généticienne que le Second. La fraîcheur de cette peau au tout début, elle n'en était pas vraiment surprise car les origines insectoïdes et même légèrement reptiliennes de cette espèce les prédisposaient à du sang plutôt froid. Pourtant, elle savait que ce n'était pas tout-à-fait le cas, comme le prouva la sensation douce de sa chaleur soudaine se communiquant à sa peau.

Médusée pendant quelques secondes, Lindsay conserva sa main sur le bras du Second, frappée soudain de cette chaleur envahissante, de l'odeur enivrante de l'alien qui soudain avait levé sur elle des yeux tout aussi stupéfaits que les siens.

Elle avait retiré sa main, comme si le contact du wraith la brûlait!

La seconde fois qu'elle avait osé le même geste, le Second avait été plus lent à réagir mais lentement, soigneusement, il avait posé sa main sur la sienne et l'avait enlevé de son bras...

Quelque chose avait passé..._elle en était certaine! _

Peu importe ce qu'en avait dit Sara Sheppard qui voulait seulement lui éviter d'être déçue, la scientifique était sûre et certaine que Kenny et elle avaient été sur la même longueur d'onde _physique_ pendant les quelques secondes qu'avaient duré le contact.

La seconde fois, elle avait été totalement envoûtée, séduite par son odeur si mâle et étrange à la fois..._des feuilles mortes? toile d'araignée? résine de pins de sous-bois?_

Elle n'aurait pu le dire avec certitude, mais il y avait définitivement celle du cuir fraîchement nettoyé et aussi ce parfum unique, montant de sa belle chevelure...

_Serait-ce les fameux phéromones dont lui avait parlé Sara, la mettant en garde de ne pas y céder...sous peine d'en devenir fortement dépendante?_

Il faudrait qu'elle tente d'en obtenir un échantillon, se dit-elle. L'étude de ces phéromones représentait tout un défi pour une généticienne comme elle. Mais pour le moment, il lui fallait se concentrer sur le rétrovirus.

Ses pensées se fixèrent à nouveau sur l'image du Second, du moins la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Sa voix râpeuse mais néanmoins sensuelle en train de lui expliquer une modification qu'il souhaitait apporter à l'une de ses formules. Assis devant l'ordinateur et ouvrant un programme de son long et mince doigt recouvert de cette armure métallique étrange et bleutée, Kenny commentait ce qu'ils regardaient tous deux alors que Lindsay, debout et penchée au-dessus de son épaule, jetait un oeil intéressé sur le tableau qu'il lui présentait.

Cet alien était loin d'être bête et la généticienne était impressionnée de découvrir avec quelle méthode, méticulosité et scrupule cet être si intelligent s'appliquait dans la moindre chose. Son application, son sens de la discipline et de la minutie presque maniaque lui faisaient en plein penser à elle...à ses propres atouts qui l'avaient indéniablement qualifiée pour faire partie de l'expédition d'Atlantis.

_Était-il aussi appliqué au lit...?_ s'était demandée Lindsay, se réprimandant ensuite en silence, ayant du mal à suivre, jetant des regards de temps à autre au visage qui l'attirait tant, détournant les yeux en rougissant _(stupide, je suis si stupide! geignait-elle alors!)_ dès que les étranges yeux orangé se posaient gentiment sur ses traits.

Elle se faisait penser à une midinette à peine sortie de l'adolescence, incapable de gérer ses émotions...et dire qu'en plus ces créatures pouvaient lire dans les pensées!

Lindsay avait alors rajusté son chignon, pleine d'embarras, observant à la dérobée les cils blancs s'abaissant à demi sur les yeux hypnotisants alors que Kenny avait ramené son attention sur l'écran. Rien ne se lisait sur son visage et la généticienne ne pouvait savoir, d'après ses traits indéchiffrables, s'il avait deviné comment elle se sentait?

_«Ah ben oui voyons, que tu es bête Lindsay! C'est sûr qu'il lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert et si ce n'était pas le cas, ce stupide hoquet perpétuel te trahit quand il est si près de toi! Il est simplement diplomate et poli et ne laisse rien transparaître.»_

Tout ce qu'elle avait désiré en ce moment, c'était de passer sa main ouverte comme un peigne dans le long rideau d'un blanc éclatant de sa longue chevelure pour en ressentir la douceur, le voir se lever et prendre sa main, saisir son corps mince et gracile, la plaquer ensuite brusquement sur le mur organique du laboratoire et...

_«Bon mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais là, Lindsay? Concentres-toi plutôt sur ton travail au lieu de délirer! Si tu veux tant l'impressionner, lèves-toi de ce lit et retournes à ton portable, retravailles cette formule qu'il a modifié aujourd'hui avec ton accord et demain, tu auras le plaisir de sentir son regard approbateur sur toi...peut-être que cet être si condescendant te fera même la grâce d'un de ses rares sourires?»_

Novak se leva donc à nouveau et alla s'installer devant l'écran du portable.

Elle allait ouvrir le programme quand un petit * _**beep**_ ***** résonna et elle remarqua aussitôt le petit point rouge au bas de l'écran, signifiant un message en attente.

Elle l'ouvrit vivement et son coeur bondit immédiatement dans sa maigre poitrine. C'était en langage wraith et elle savait bien que si cela viendrait de la part de Sara, le message aurait bien sûr été rédigé en anglais, leur langue commune...

Le Commandant Todd ne lui avait jamais écrit personnellement sur Atlantis, ni ici. Alors il était improbable qu'il ait commencé! Il ne restait qu'une seule possibilité...

_**Kenny.**_

Ouvrant en toute hâte son programme de traduction, elle déchiffra bien vite le message que le Second lui adressait en temps réel:

_«Docteur Novak, je viens de réaliser qu'il y a un sujet dont nous devons parler immédiatement. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas encore endormie. Deux drones vont se présenter à votre porte dans les minutes suivantes, après que vous m'ayez confirmé avoir bien pris connaissance de ce message. Ils vous mèneront à mes quartiers personnel.»_

Rien d'autre. Pas de _«Voudriez-vous s'il-vous-plaît vous joindre à moi?»..._pas de raison pour laquelle il la convoquait ainsi...non. Il lui donnait carrément l'ordre de venir à lui! _Comment osait-il?_

Le côté belliqueux de Novak se rebiffa pendant quelques secondes, puis elle se mit à le voir autrement.…_.et si c'était un prétexte pour la faire venir dans les appartements du wraith?_

Après tout...ce _«sujet dont ils devaient parler immédiatement», _ne pouvait-il pas attendre à demain?

Faisant néanmoins taire ses espoirs fous, se rappelant les mises en garde de Sara Sheppard du fait que les wraith étaient une espèce se sentant supérieure aux humains et qui n'avaient pas du tout des sentiments similaires, les mêmes émotions...elle se dit tout de même que c'était peut-être l'appel des phéromones?

La perspective d'une formidable baise la fit se lever brusquement et danser en rond comme une petite fille, sautant de haut en bas et levant un poing triomphant.

Elle se rassit cependant brusquement en se morigénant, se disant qu'il valait mieux ne _**pas**_ se faire de fausses joies. Peut-être que tout bêtement, Kenny voulait _réellement_ discuter d'un sujet d'importante immédiate qui ne pouvait attendre?

Elle aperçut le petit point rouge au bas de l'écran du portable qui brillait encore et se rappela subitement que le Second attendait sa réponse.

Il était apparemment plutôt impatient, parce que le * _**beep**_ *** **résonna encore une fois d'une manière exigeante.

Elle songea à le faire poiroter quelques minutes...mais se rappela qu'elle avait affirmé à Sara qu'elle ne se payait plus le luxe de faire la fière, qu'elle sauterait à pieds joints sur toute proposition ou semblant d'avance que lui ferait Kenny! Alors...qu'attendait-elle?

Encore une fois, son mauvais caractère naturel lui souffla une réponse cinglante pour lui démontrer _«la grande faveur qu'elle lui faisait en acceptant une demande aussi tardive_ _alors qu'elle allait se mettre au lit pour dormir»..._mais elle en décida autrement et tapa juste ces mots:

_«D'accord. J'attends votre escorte.»_

Ne recevant aucun autre message de confirmation, Lindsay referma son appareil et réalisa brusquement qu'elle portait encore son uniforme et n'avait pas du tout le temps de farfouiller dans le peu de vêtements qu'elle avait emporté. Elle n'aurait pas osé revêtir sa robe de nuit pour une petite réunion apparemment de travail, alors elle n'eut le temps que de défaire son chignon sévère et de brosser hâtivement les longues mèches plates de ses cheveux châtain, découragée par leur apparence et se rappelant en ce moment qu'elle était loin d'avoir l'épaisseur, la brillance et la couleur chaude et si attrayante des beaux cheveux de Sara Sheppard!

Elle eut à peine le temps de rafraîchir son maquillage alors que les deux drones faisaient connaître leur présence par un signal aux portes de ses quartiers. Elle ouvrit et se mit simplement à suivre les sentinelles masquées et silencieuses dans les corridors brumeux de la ruche.

Elle dût en chemin étouffer le hoquet subit qui se manifestait à nouveau. Elle retint sa respiration assez longtemps, réussissant finalement à faire taire ce stupide symptôme de son angoisse.

_()()()_

_**Ravalant sa nervosité avec bravoure, Lindsay Novak se tenait maintenant devant le Second de la ruche...**_

Ils étaient seuls, l'escorte des deux drones disparue derrière la porte des quartiers du sous-commandant.

- Quel est ce sujet si important dont nous devions parler immédiatement? demanda la femme, retrouvant le ton narquois, acerbe et haut perché qui la caractérisait quand elle sortait ses griffes.

_«Tout doux Kenny...tu vas t'apercevoir que Lindsay Novak ne cède pas si_ _facilement!»_ se dit la généticienne, levant le menton en signe de défi.

Pour seule réponse, le wraith qui lui faisait face se retourna simplement et marcha nonchalamment vers son lit, se dévêtant rapidement de son manteau de cuir sombre.

Lindsay faillit pousser un hoquet de stupéfaction mais le ravala héroïquement. En même temps, elle ramassa sa mâchoire grande ouverte.

Le wraith ne portait rien dessous, sauf un pantalon ajusté de cuir noir et ses bottes.

Son torse lisse et vert était magnifique, portant un tatouage modeste mais splendide, partant de son épaule droite pour se terminer à quelque part dans son dos. Elle n'en comprenait pas le sens, mais elle pouvait en apprécier la beauté!

Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, Lindsay continua courageusement:

-Aurais-je omis quelque chose ou fait une erreur dans une de mes équations pour les simulations virtuelles prévues demain?

Kenny restait figé à l'endroit où il était, penchant sa tête de côté pour examiner la femme, sans aucune émotion apparente.

Ça en devenait si embarrassant que Lindsay ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose de cinglant. Elle pouvait bien supporter sa condescendance et même son indifférence apparente, mais _PAS_ qu'il se moque d'elle ainsi!

Mais le wraith avait déjà marché sur elle à une telle vitesse que la généticienne se remémora les mouvements fluides et stupéfiants avec lesquels les vampires des films d'horreur de sa jeunesse se déplaçaient. _Mais n'était-il pas un vampire de l'espace, justement?_

Si elle fut surprise, Novak n'en eut néanmoins pas peur car elle savait bien que le sous-commandant n'oserait jamais la manger, car elle était l'invitée scientifique de Todd sur sa ruche et aussi une inestimable généticienne, intouchable parce qu'elle venait d'Atlantis, et de surcroît de la terre.…_.du moins c'est ce qu'elle aimait à se faire croire!_

_-_Que...que voulez-vous? dit-elle soudain, son teint maintenant blême et ses grands yeux noisettes encore plus agrandis.

Kenny n'était maintenant à peine qu'à quelques pouces d'elle et soudain, il leva très lentement une main - la nourricière! - et saisit une longue mèche de cheveux châtains qu'il laissa filer langoureusement entre ses doigts minces et élégants, avant de repousser la mèche derrière son oreille.

-Ahhhhh, je vois que vous portez ce soir vos cheveux lâchement sur vos épaules, au lieu de ce chignon sévère...c'est beaucoup mieux.

Cette fois, Lindsay Novak avala péniblement et toute bravade s'effaça en elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration, tentant d'effacer la sensation de frayeur qui montait en elle, consciente que ce prédateur qui la dépassait d'une bonne tête se penchait vers elle encore plus et de ses narines et fentes faciles, se mettait à la sentir comme s'il voulait tester la fraîcheur d'une proie! Elle recula mais se retrouva bientôt tout contre le mur organique.

La réalité était souvent bien différente des fantasmes, se disait en ce moment Lindsay. La boule d'émotions tout au creux de son ventre oscillait entre la peur - _eh bien peut-être que finalement il ne voulait qu'un repas...?_ - ou bien une grande nervosité, alors qu'elle était peut-être sur le point de voir son obsession sexuelle passer à l'acte?

-Qu..que.._*hic*_ quel est donc ce sujet _*hiccup*_ imp..portant dont nous dev..._*hic*_..vions parler, S..second?

Kenny lui fit un sourire carnassier et la voyant coincée contre le mur, avançant jusqu'au point où son torse se colla contre le triste uniforme de la femme.

Ses phéromones arrivèrent encore une fois vers ses fentes faciales, mais plus puissamment.

_Ahhh elle avait peur...il était temps qu'elle porte du respect à un prédateur dangereux tel que lui! _

Enfin il la tenait en son pouvoir, cette humaine arrogante et imprudente...enfin elle se taisait, le regardant de ses grands yeux sombres, sa bouche entrouverte et son corps trop mince et frêle qui l'attirait malgré tout, même s'il préférait les courbes pleines et sensuelles des adoratrices de la ruche.

Le corps de Lindsay Novak était plutôt tout en angle, droit et sans trop de poitrine. En fait...il lui faisait penser aux lignes mathématiques des équations qu'il adorait manipuler et résoudre. Il la sentait solide malgré sa gracilité, nerveuse mais fébrile d'être prise...il avait vu dans son esprit depuis belle lurette le désir qu'elle avait pour lui.

...et là elle était à sa merci, apeurée par le danger qu'il représentait, mais aussi par la conclusion proche du jeu du chat et de la souris qu'ils jouaient et dans lequel il avait bien sûr maintenant la main haute.

_- _Pour...pourquoi suis-je ici? dit nerveusement la généticienne,saoûlée tout-à-coup par la présence si proche du wraith, plongeant dans les yeux orangé qui la fouillaient ouvertement.

- _**Lindsay.**_

Il l'avait appelé par son petit nom pour la première fois!

Lindsay était estomaquée. La première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle c'était avec un certain dédain. C'est à peine s'il avait reconnu et prononcé son titre de Docteur du bout de ses lèvres sèches et plissées de mépris!

Et maintenant...ces lèvres obsédantes étaient vraiment très près de sa bouche et elle sentait plus que jamais l'odeur étrange, sauvage mais si ensorcelante du wraith.

- _K..kenny,_ murmura-t-elle.

Et elle se fichait bien de savoir qu'elle venait d'enfreindre une règle de la ruche en l'appelant par son surnom!

Le dit Kenny sourit de son audace, sentant que la peur se disputait en elle avec une grande curiosité et l'anticipation insoutenable de ce qui allait se produire.

-Ne soyez donc pas effrayée, gronda doucement le wraith avec une voix de félin en rut, se penchant encore plus sur la femme, tout près de son oreille:

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal..._**bien au contraire.**_

Sans plus attendre, - car l'odeur si excitante des phéromones de cette femelle devenait insupportable pour lui! - il commença lentement à abaisser la fermeture éclair de la grossière veste d'uniforme, sans la quitter des yeux.

Les pupilles des yeux noisette s'agrandirent encore plus alors qu'elle retenait sa respiration.

- A...alors c'est de cela...que..v..vous vouliez...me..parler? balbutia-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse au trait maladroit de dérision de sa future amante, Kenny poussa un petit rire qui ressemblait adorablement à un gloussement de félin.

Complètement bouleversée, les yeux de Lindsay Novak s'agrandirent encore plus alors que la veste d'uniforme tombait sur le sol et que les mains habiles du Second levait son t-shirt et tâtait sa chair.

Sa respiration était maintenant haletante et toute retenue oubliée, Lindsay colla subitement ses lèvres sur la bouche alienne et laissa enfin parler son désir.

Poussant un grognement plein d'un désir équivalent, le Second sourit intérieurement alors qu'il enfournait sa langue bien au fond de la bouche de la femelle...il avait eu raison, cette impertinente et odieuse scientifique était un vrai volcan du point de vue sexuel et il était sur le point d'en profiter!

En quelques secondes ils furent nus tous les deux. Kenny la souleva brusquement et rudement pour l'amener à toute vitesse vers son lit où il la projeta plutôt sauvagement. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et de feinte indignation puis se mit à glousser, des étoiles dans les yeux, ouvrant grand ses bras au wraith.

Ce soir, le désir et la passion partagée qui s'infiltrerait dans le lien communautaire si sensible de la ruche viendrait d'autre part que des quartiers royaux!

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Quelques jours plus tard...**_

Dans l'espace à quelque part, un puddle jumper piloté par le colonel Sheppard s'approche prudemment du vaisseau-ruche de Todd...

-Vous croyez que le Docteur Novak a déjà fait péter les plombs à Todd? ricana Rodney McKay dans le siège du copilote, à l'adresse de Sheppard.

John fit son fameux sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

-Plutôt de son Second, si vous voulez mon avis! dit-il avec le même ton. On peut dire que cette femme n'a pas tellement manqué à ses collègues scientifiques sur Atlantis!

Derrière eux, Carson Becket s'étonna de l'attitude du chef militaire de la cité. À la longue il connaissait les opinions et les jérémiades de son ami Rodney, mais il aurait cru que Sheppard se montrerait plus...discret et objectif!

-Voyons, cessez de la juger ainsi! les réprimanda le docteur en chef d'Atlantis. Lindsay Novak est d'une compétence exceptionnelle et irréprochable. J'ai remarqué que dernièrement, elle a amélioré ses...aptitudes sociales...quand à ses relations avec le Second de Todd, je ne serais pas inquiet à votre place. Les choses ont fini par se tasser entre eux lors du séjour du sous-commandant dans notre cité. Et je suis sûr que Sara a bien briefé Lindsay et l'a supervisée au mieux!

Rodney et John laissèrent tomber le sujet, conscients qu'à quelque part, le médecin avait raison.

Un long soupir excédé retentit derrière le siège de Rodney McKay.

-Bon! Au fait...à part aller chercher le docteur Novak, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire encore sur la ruche de Todd? dit le satédien, examinant la crosse de son arme favorite et la caressant, comme si c'était son joujou le plus précieux – _peut-être après tout était-ce le cas! _

Sheppard tourna à demi son visage vers son ami impatient pour lui répondre. Mais McKay le coupa en répondant le premier:

-Vous n'êtes certainement pas là pour remplacer les talents de diplomate de Teyla qui n'a pas pu venir, dit la voix moqueuse du savant canadien. Ni pour remplacer Évan Lorne, qui n'est pas encore assez bien pour nous servir d'escorte militaire!

-Disons que vous êtes notre garde-du-corps, termina Sheppard d'une voix encourageante.

Ronon Dex se pencha en avant, touchant le dos du siège du pilote:

-Vous avez pas répondu à la question! grommela le satédien. Qu'est-ce qui se trame?

John Sheppard prit le temps de jeter un oeil sur un écran qui apparut au-devant de lui, situant sa position en face du vaisseau. Il indiqua les paramètres que la ruche de Todd venait de faire parvenir aux habitants du puddle jumper, en vue de l'atterrissage.

-Compris! fit tout de suite Rodney en entrant les paramètres dans le système autonome de navigation. Le petit jumper intégra les données pour se préparer à l'atterrissage.

Entretemps, l'astrophysicien de l'équipe se retourna vers Ronon et répondit encore une fois pour Sheppard:

-Mmphh...vous n'aviez qu'à assister à notre briefing avant le départ!

-Je revenais à peine d'une mission de formation sur Wadélia, quand j'ai reçu l'ordre de rejoindre l'équipe dans la salle de la porte sans attendre! protesta Ronon.

-Ok! ça suffit, dit d'un ton agacé le médecin-chef de la cité, levant les deux mains pour réduire au silence ses deux amis. Puis il se tourna vers le satédien:

-En gros, je dois étudier les changements que Lindsay a apporté au rétrovirus et m'assurer que les wraith suivent bel et bien le plan...

-Et deuxièmement, rajouta John Sheppard, j'ai comme une p'tite idée que Todd nous cache quelque chose et ne s'est pas vraiment «débarrassé» de ses prisonniers hybrides!...du moins de quelques-uns d'entre eux. S'il a découvert quelque chose au sujet de la force étonnante de ces super-soldats ou bien d'autres endroits où ils pourraient se cacher, ou même s'il a réussi à savoir si le clone de Michael était une réalité et toujours vivant, je veux le savoir! Nous devons forcer notre allié wraith à ne plus nous cacher tous ces non-dit...j'ai besoin de vous à nos côtés pour ça...voilà!

Alors que Sheppard amorçait la route pour atteindre la zone d'atterrissage, Ronon relaxa et se détendit contre son siège, une de ses mains jouant toujours avec son arme.

-Je suis donc en quelque sorte une méthode de persuasion, fit-il avec l'un de ses grands et rares sourires.

-Hummmm...plutôt de dissuasion! C'est que votre réputation parmi les wraith vous précède! dit John sans aucune fausse flatterie, car il savait cette information authentique.

Le sourire de Ronon se fit encore plus large.

-Enfin, disons que la plupart le craigne Sheppard, dit McKay d'un ton docte. Mais pas Todd, tout de même!

Ronon Dex cessa de sourire et regarda au loin, l'air rageur et ennuyé.

Il avait «duré» sept ans en tant que coureur, avant que les atlantes le délivrent de ce mauvais sort. Il savait être une légende parmi les wraith...

De dire qu'ils avaient peur de lui était exagéré, car Dex savait que la plupart d'entre eux étaient plus désireux de le capturer de nouveau et de faire courir de nouveau cette légende vivante. La grosse majorité des coureurs ne durait pas, car ils se faisaient chasser perpétuellement à cause de l'implant traceur, puis tuer au bout de quelques mois tout au plus. Le record était de deux ans ou plutôt l'avait été, puisque le satédien avait extraordinairement dépassé les limites humaines d'endurance et de force en tant que coureur!

Donc, il savait que la majorité des wraith le jugeait avec un certain respect, parfois avec haine. Personne parmi eux n'aurait craché sur la possibilité de le pourchasser pour affûter leurs habiletés wraith de chasse et de combat, même s'ils savaient que ce sujet humain pas du tout banal pouvait les tuer plus facilement que l'humain standard.

Et bien qu'il avait la réputation d'être craint parmi un certain groupe de wraith, il se doutait bien que Todd ne faisait pas partie de ce dernier. Le Commandant wraith éprouvait un vertain respect pour l'humain peut-être, mais certainement pas de la peur! La plupart du temps il l'ignorait. Avoir démontré ouvertement de la haine, du mépris, de la hauteur à son égard aurait compromis son alliance avec Atlantis...

-Quand même! dit John alors qu'il signalait par voix de communication à la ruche qu'il s'apprêtait à atterrir. Je pense qu'un de ces jours, quand l'alliance de Todd sera consolidée et que la plupart des menaces ennemies extérieures seront écartées, il serait...intéressant de tous parier sur un combat corps-à-corps entre vous Ronon, et Todd! Je pense que vous avez tous les deux bien besoin de relâcher un peu de vapeur, mais...je crois que ça ne pourras pas se faire tant et aussi longtemps que Todd aura la fâcheuse manie de drainer la force vitale humaine par sa main! Donc, après l'administration de votre rétrovirus, doc!

Ronon éclata de rire:

-Sheppard! Vous savez, je pourrais le prendre et le mettre à terre, là _maintenant_, même s'il a encore tous ces pouvoirs wraith!

Sheppard rit, à moitié incrédule...mais ne doutant pas tant que ça quand même que son ami satédien aurait une bonne chance d'en faire pas mal baver à leur allié wraith!

Carson Becket cependant ne trouvait pas cette idée très engageante.

-Je ne crois pas qu'un tel combat serait une très bonne idée, colonel, fit-il en utilisant le même ton de réprimande qu'auparavant.

-Vous croyez qu'il relèverait le défi de Ronon? demanda McKay d'un ton incertain mais curieux, ignorant les inquiétudes de Carson.

Ronon rit simplement encore une fois comme réponse. Sheppard dit:

-Haut la main! Il ne raterait ça pour rien au monde...

Lui et Ronon se regardèrent et se sourirent, ignorant le long soupir exaspéré de Carson Becket.

-Ok, vous pouvez vous poser maintenant, Sheppard. dit Rodney, ses yeux posés sur le petit écran de communication traduisant les instructions wraith en anglais.

- Je viens de recevoir la confirmation que Kenny s'apprête à venir nous accueillir, ajouta McKay.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Laboratoire de la ruche...**_

Après avoir mis la main finale aux données téléchargées de leurs recherches communes sur le cristal que Lindsay Novak allait rapporter sur Atlantis, les deux femmes saluèrent brièvement les deux techniciens wraith avec qui elles avaient travaillé toute la semaine (Dee et Dum en l'occurence).

Sara rit quand Lindsay mit ses mains jointes devant son menton comme un moine tibétain et plongea dans une sorte de révérence exagérée pour les saluer, ne comprenant toujours pas le protocole en vigueur parmi les wraith et préférant en faire trop, plutôt que pas assez!

Une fois les portes du laboratoire passées, elles se dirigèrent sous escorte vers la baie des darts. Sara avait en effet été avisée que son frère John venait de se poser.

Novak avait été comme une pile électrique surchargée tout l'avant-midi et bien que Sara commença à s'habituer à cette attitude de la part de sa consoeur scientifique, là elle en faisait bien trop! Elle comprit ce qui se passait quand Lindsay «éclata» soudain.

-Ok, il faut que je vous le dise!

Elle trottinait comme une petite fille surexcitée auprès de la jeune femme. Sara se prépara intérieurement à endurer le babillage incessant de la femme, se disant qu'après tout Rodney McKay avait trouvé son pendant féminin en matière d'attitude irritante qui vous drainait chaque parcelle de patience et d'énergie! Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi les deux scientifiques se détestaient cordialement.

-Kenny et moi...euh le Second et moi...dois-je vous mentionner que maintenant, ça ne le dérange pas du tout que je l'appelle _**Kenny**_? Donc je disais, que Kenny et moi..._on_ _l'a fait!_

Sara se retourna vers la femme qui s'était arrêtée de marcher, ses yeux tout illuminés. Sara soupira simplement et continua à marcher vers la baie des darts. Lindsay courut pour la rattraper, reprenant son discours enthousiaste sans même remarquer l'attitude de non-réponse de l'autre.

De toute façon, Sara le savait déjà ainsi que toute la ruche, à cause du lien!

La veille, Todd avait même sourit narquoisement à un certain moment et avait regardé Sara. Tous deux avaient ressenti quelque chose dans le flux émotionnel de la ruche et il avait confirmé d'un hochement de tête que son Second et la scientifique atlante avaient enfin cédé à leur attirance mutuelle!

-Je le savais, dit nonchalamment la jeune femme en ne cessant même pas de marcher, ne se retournant pas non plus vers Lindsay Novak.

-Co...comment ça? dit la généticienne stupéfaite. Puis elle rougit légèrement, ricanant entre deux hoquets nerveux. On...on a fait _tant de boucan_ que ça?

Cette fois-ci, Sara s'arrêta net et fit face à sa compagne.

-_Na._ Disons simplement que vous êtes sur une ruche wraith, Lindsay. Le flux communautaire relie entre eux tous les wraith et évidemment le Second. _Tout le_ _monde_ est en quelque sorte conscient quand deux personnes s'accouplent, car leurs émotions sont fortes et influencent le flot des esprits en fusion. Avez-vous vraiment été assez naïve pour croire que votre petite...activité intime resterait solitaire et inconnue des autres wraith...et de Todd?

Un hoquet d'horreur, puis une main se plaquant vivement sur la bouche de la femme dont les yeux noisettes se remplirent de gêne, mais aussi d'une faible lueur amusée, voire même triomphante.

-Oh la la quelle horreur...dit Lindsay d'une voix faussement honteuse et contrite. Je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder Todd dans les yeux!

-Ouais, c'est ça! dit Sara avec un sourire narquois, ne croyant pas du tout en son embarras. Ne vous en faites pas, c'est une activité naturelle et normale parmi les wraith et ils ne s'en formalisent pas. On s'y habitue! Ils n'ont pas de gêne ni de préjugés vis-à-vis le sexe comme nous en avons nous, humains. Et puis c'est tout de même pas comme si on le faisait en public devant tout le monde!

Mais la généticienne recommençait son abondant bavardage, ayant déjà oublié son prétendu malaise vis-à-vis du Chef Suprême de l'alliance.

-Donc je disais que Kenny m'a surprise hier en m'invitant dans ses quartiers – oh ais-je dit surprise? Bon, disons pas tant que ça, en fin de compte...parce que je le voyais venir avec ses gros sabots ou disons plutôt ses grosses bottes wraith de cuir, hahahaha! -, alors, j'ai répondu...mais vraiment? Vous croyez que nous soyons rendus à cette étape dans notre relation? Bon...pas comme ça, disons que je lui ai demandé quel était ce sujet si important dont il voulait m'entretenir mais tout ce qu'il a dit, c'est..._**.Lindsay.**_

À cette étape, la généticienne fit de son mieux pour imiter la grosse voix grave et râpeuse du wraith, ce qui fit ricaner Sara. Pas besoin de dire que Novak se sentit encouragée à poursuivre son récit:

-Mais je me suis gardée une p'tite gêne au début, vous savez? Je me targue de ne pas être si facile, même si ça fait bien 5 ans au moins que je n'ai pas eu de relations physiques avec un homme! Hahaha vous vous rendez compte! - et là, le Kenny il a simplement cligné des yeux deux fois en me regardant avec son air impassible et presque méchant, vous savez? Hahahaha, mais il ne m'a pas eu du tout! Je savais bien qu'il était confus, décontenancé par le fait que j'aie brandi une sorte de Halte là!, allons-y mollo, mon bonhomme! et puis il a semblé réfléchir et il a fait ce sourire de requin, vous savez? mais encore une fois, je n'ai pas été dupe et...Bon. J'avoue que j'ai complètement ramolli quand il a touché mes cheveux et dit mon prénom de ce ton ronronnant, ça m'a fait craquer! Et puis vous me savez ouverte d'esprit et curieuse évidemment! Donc je voulais savoir _ce que_ _c'était_ avec un mâle de son espèce...hahahaha!

La femme venait de donner un coup de coude de connivence à Sara et cette dernière retint un soupir exaspéré, s'arrêtant et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, réalisant brusquement _qu'elle ne couperait pas_ au récit détaillé de Novak au sujet de la façon dont le wraith l'avait séduite. Bon, elle pouvait bien faire l'effort au moins de l'écouter après tout, puisqu'elle s'en allait dans quelques minutes.

-Alors là je regardais son _in-cro-ya-ble _torse tatoué et- et je me suis lancée, je l'ai surpris en l'embrassant à pleine bouche! - pas évident d'éviter toutes ces dents pointues et acérées pas vrai? - et là le Second a dit..

Eh bien, il semblait que Sara allait revivre par intermédiaire * les aventures palpitantes de l'humaine et de l'alien *!Ses oreilles bourdonnaient déjà, elle sentait même que son cerveau n'absorbait pas tout. Elle reprit le suivi du monologue de Lindsay Novak quand elle se rendit compte soudain que le discours de la femme devenait pas mal licencieux, voire érotique!

-Et là, Kenny m'a fait basculer sur le lit, et – oh c'est incroyable cette force qu'ils ont, n'est-ce-pas? Je n'aurais jamais cru ça! J'ai des bleus partout qui se forment, vous savez ça? - vous allez dire que j'ai fini évidemment par céder, hahahaha! ...même si je voulais au tout début le faire attendre mais que voulez-vous il a tant de charme, ooooooooh ça oui! Il m'a persuadée haut la main et puis...une fois sur le lit, il s'est penché si vite que je l'ai pas vu venir, et puis il m'a...oh je voulais vous montrer mes contusions, vous allez voir ça, ça a déjà viré au violet, vous voyez ça? et...-

Elle venait de relever le haut d'uniforme sous sa veste pour montrer à Sara à quel endroit le wraith l'avait agrippée.

Sara se demanda à partir de quel moment tout ce discours était devenu si intime, pourquoi diable elle avait cessé d'écouter Lindsay pour l'arrêter _avant_ qu'elle ne verse dans la confidence un peu trop privée?

Elle agrippa solidement le bras de la femme pour l'empêcher d'en montrer plus et lui fit un sourire conciliant pour s'excuser du geste brusque. Le Docteur Novak la regarda, surprise et visiblement déçue que Sara Sheppard semble réticente à en entendre plus.

-Ok, ok, stop, Lindsay! Vous savez quoi? Je ne veux _**vraiment pas**_ connaître tous les détails de votre vie privée, à vous et au Second. Vous devriez _vraiment _garder certaines choses pour vous et oui, c'est vrai, les wraith sont formidables sexuellement...vous semblez oublier que je vis avec l'un d'entre eux depuis assez longtemps, alors vous prêchez quelqu'un de convertie!

Lindsay Novak haussa les épaules et avant qu'elle ne recommence sur un autre chapitre de l'aventure, - cette fois-ci moins descriptif! - Sara ramena la conversation sur les recherches qu'ils effectuaient:

-Bon, alors je sais que Todd et mon frère voulaient une réunion privée ce matin avant que vous repartiez tous. Je crois que nous allons en profiter pour mettre Carson Becket au courant des travaux effectués ici cette semaine. Alors allons à sa rencontre dans la baie des darts et concentrons-nous là-dessus. Qu'en pensez-vous?

La généticienne hocha affirmativement la tête et elles continuèrent leur chemin.

...mais bien sûr ce n'était pas la fin du récit de la femme qui cependant fit plus preuve de discrétion!

Sara rit même à certains moments car elle trouvait le spectacle des grands yeux noisettes si expressifs, les couleurs virant du rose au rouge sur la chair des joues de Lindsay, ses grands gestes des bras et des mains si intenses et descriptifs, qu'elle comprit pourquoi la femme était si maigre. Toute cette énergie dépensée pour raconter ce qui s'était passé de si exaltant entre elle et le sous-commandant...elle n'aurait presque pas eu besoin d'utiliser des mots!

Les deux femmes arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée de la baie des darts.

Sara vit de loin son frère et le salua de la main en souriant, constatant également que Todd était auprès de son Second. Toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte-arrière du jumper se tenaient Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex et le Docteur Carson Becket.

Lindsay Novak se précipita vers Carson, sûrement désireuse de lui faire part avec enthousiasme de leurs progrès. Sara la suivit.

Passant devant Todd et John, elle constata le regard contrarié de son frère, mais surtout les traits hautains, sombres et les lèvres pincées de «son» wraith...

_«Allons bon...! Une autre dispute à l'horizon?»_

(à suivre)


	18. Chapter 18

_Renaissance II_

_Chapitre XVIII_

_**Sur la ruche de Todd...**_

Pendant que Sara et Lindsay se joignaient à Carson Becket et aux autres pour les informer des recherches qui s'étaient tenues sur la ruche pendant cette dernière semaine, Ronon Dex se tenait plus loin devant la porte d'une petite pièce attenante à la baie des darts, là où s'affrontaient Todd et John Sheppard.

Dex regardait, ses traits en chien de faïence, les deux drones laissées comme sentinelles à la porte. Son doigt battait rythmiquement la mesure en tapant sur l'étui de cuir de son arme à son ceinturon, attendant simplement que son chef militaire et le wraith aient terminé leur petite discussion plutôt difficile...espérant toutefois que Sheppard ait besoin de lui!

-Je vous assure colonel Sheppard, disait le Commandant wraith, que tout ce que vous avez besoin de connaître au sujet des super-hybrides créés par l'Abomination se trouve déjà dans le cristal de données que le Docteur Novak transporte avec elle...

John Sheppard croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, plissant ses lèvres en une moue incrédule.

- Oh vraiment? Êtes-vous sûr d'avoir partagé _**toutes **_les informations que vous avez tirées de vos prisonniers? Et avez-vous pu apprendre si le clone de Michael est _encore _en vie et si oui... _**où **_il se cache?

-Colonel...encore une fois soupira longuement Todd, je vous assure que si je le savais, notre alliance commune me commanderait alors de vous en aviser en tout premier lieu. Je suis offensé que vous puissiez mettre en doute ma bonne volonté à coopérer, que vous puissiez croire que je mettrais volontairement en danger les humains d'Atlantis et de Pégase en les exposant aux résidus de ces abominations, si je savais vraiment où leur diabolique créateur se cachait!

Le pire est que Todd avait l'air sincère, se dit John. Ses traits étaient comme d'habitude impénétrables, si ce n'est ce petit sourire qui se voulait bienveillant. Si Sheppard n'avait pas trop bien connu leur renard d'allié wraith, il aurait même pu croire à la déception exprimée dans cette voix attristée!

Pourtant, John ne se laissait plus avoir...Todd leur cachait certainement quelque chose, comme à l'habitude! Leur passé commun en tant qu'étranges et inhabituels alliés lui avait enseigné en effet que le wraith était passé maître dans l'art du mensonge..._par omission._

Il garda donc ses bras croisés et leva le menton alors qu'il s'approchait d'un pas vers la grande silhouette du wraith:

-Bon. Admettons que vous soyez sincère, dit-il, ignorant délibérément le grognement d'avertissment du wraith. Alors vous n'aurez aucun inconvénient à nous dire _pourquoi_ _diable_ Michael a cru bon de doter ces nouveaux super-hybrides d'une main nourricière, alors que ceux de ses premiers essais n'en possédaient pas?...alors qu'il ne voulait _plus_ pour ses créations de la faiblesse de devoir se nourrir de force vitale hmaine?

Pendant un bon moment, Todd ne répondit pas.

-Vous avez bien dû en examiner quelques-uns ou même un seul! reprit le colonel. Alors vous en êtes sûrement venu à des conclusions scientifiques, n'est-ce-pas? Parce que ces créatures, nous l'avons bien remarqué lorsque nous avons été confronté à eux dans un combat, ne se nourrissent certainement pas de la même façon que vous les wraith!

-En effet, colonel Sheppard...répondit Todd d'un ton soudain conciliant et confiant. Bien sûr que nous avons mené des tests sur eux! Vous connaîtrez mieux nos conclusions lorsque, je vous le redis encore une fois!, vous aurez examiné les données contenues dans le cristal que vous ramène le Docteur Novak. Vous pourrez prendre connaissance de l'évolution assez imaginative, dois-je admettre, que notre ennemi commun a apporté à ses nouveaux hybrides. Non seulement peuvent-ils se nourrir normalement tout comme un humain, mais il leur a laissé la possibilité d'user d'une fente nourricière. Non pas pour absorber la force vitale, mais pour la dissuasion et...pour donner la mort en tant qu'arme ultime!

-Oui, réfléchit et admit enfin Sheppard. Ça a du sens! Les restes des corps retrouvés présentent de vives différences avec le corps momifié et asséché qui reste après qu'un véritable wraith se soit nourri...et il semble que la mort soit plus...rapide et spectaculaire.

Même si John Sheppard semblait soliloquer pour lui-même, Todd se sentit enclin à lui fournir une autre pièce d'information:

-C'est à cause de l'enzyme, dit-il. Ces créatures sont dépourvues de l'enzyme wraith authentique qui nous permet de ralentir le processus de nourrissement, selon le rythme que nous voulons y apporter...

-De torturer, vous voulez dire! fit Sheppard d'un ton froid et narquois.

Todd ignora simplement son commentaire et continua:

-Il semble que ce _Michael_ ait créé une enzyme synthétique, soit complètement chimique ou avec un procédé de dilution de l'enzyme véritable wraith. Nos études ne sont que préliminaires, mais cette enzyme n'est pas injectée comme lors d'un procédé de nourrissement wraith normal qui prépare la victime à résister un certain temps avant de mourir, dans le but de procurer ainsi toute la saveur et la durabilité des années de vie prélevées sur la nourriture...

Todd parlait soudain comme s'il ne s'adressait pas à un humain...presque comme un chef cuisinier enseignant à ses ouailles comment relever un met délicat! John Sheppard fronça les sourcils, plissa son nez de dégoût et poussa un soupir exaspéré, cachant mal son déplaisir.

À la porte, Ronon Dex lui, renifla rageusement et caressa la gâchette de son arme à son ceinturon...ce qui fit soudain prendre conscience au Commandant wraith que son auditoire était..._humain! _

-Pardonnez-moi, je me suis laissé emporter! fit le wraith en cachant mal un sourire amusé. Je disais donc que chez ces sujets, l'enzyme n'est pas du tout conçue en vue de nourrir pleinement un wraith, mais plutôt d'infliger une mort fulgurante à sa victime. Donc, c'est ultimement une arme...cependant, pour pouvoir mieux contrôler ses hybrides et empêcher toute mutinerie, celui que vous appelez _Michael_ leur a totalement enlevé la volonté, l'individualité de pensée et ils n'ont pas non plus de moyen de contrôler mentalement un être humain ou de communiquer entre eux comme des wraith. C'est la différence avec ces premiers hybrides qu'il contrôlait totalement par le fil de l'esprit, alors que cette fois-là, il les contrôle plus par le fait d'un lavage de cerveau au tout début de leur conversion corporelle et mentale. Comme nous avons détruit tout moyen de communication sur leur base et qu'ils n'ont pas d'autres moyens de convoyer un message à leur Maître, - à moins qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de lui faire parvenir un message de détresse et d'avertissement auparavant! - alors je ne crois pas que l'Abomination saura ce qui s'est passé sur cette base.

-Formidable, ça! fit Sheppard sarcastique. Et vous dites que tous les résultats de vos interrogations et tests sont sur ce cristal que possède Lindsay Novak?

-Entièrement, _Shepparr-de! _

À ce moment, Sara et les autres docteurs d'Atlantis en avaient terminé.

Bien que John aurait aimé continuer son investigation sur ce que le wraith avait découvert sur leurs prisonniers, il reconnut aisément l'impatience habituelle de leur allié qui se tournait maintenant vers Sara. La jeune femme se dirigeait vers eux, accompagnant Lindsay Novak qui s'apprêtait à monter à bord du jumper atlante.

Todd ayant résolument tourné le dos au colonel et à Ronon, se dirigeait maintenant vers Sara et la prit par la taille avec plaisir et possessivité. Sheppard sut que leur petite réunion venait de se terminer et qu'il était en quelque sorte «congédié».

Mais le Commandant wraith, gardant toujours prise sur le corps de sa Compagne, se tournait maintenant avec amabilité vers Sheppard, un sourire carnassier mais courtois aux lèvres:

-Colonel Sheppard, je vous souhaite un bon vol de retour et vous remercie encore de nous avoir laissé utiliser l'expertise et la grande compétence du Docteur Novak. J'espère que vous trouverez tout à votre satisfaction sur le cristal de données que je lui ai remis. J'attends vos rapports scientifiques avec impatience...

-...tout comme j'attends les vôtres sur _**toutes**_ vos découvertes subséquentes sur les pouvoirs de ces super-hybrides et aussi la location de notre ennemi commun, si vous la découvrez! dit Sheppard d'une voix calme mais froide.

Sur ce, il fit signe à Rodney, Ronon, Carson et Lindsay Novak.

Cette dernière lambinait un peu en fixant Kenny, espérant un meilleur au revoir que le wraith ne lui donna pas. Elle monta finalement à bord.

John salua ensuite de la main Sara et rejoignit le siège du pilote.

Todd, Sara et Kenny fixèrent silencieusement le puddle jumper s'élever, puis s'échapper de la baie des darts dans l'espace.

_()()()()()_

- Dis-moi...de quoi parliez-vous et pourquoi John avaitt-il l'air si frustré? dit Sara tout contre l'oreille de Todd. Et c'est quoi ce ton de majordome britannique qui salue au départ ses invités avec presque de l'effusion?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un «majordome britannique», _Saraaaa_ fit la voix amusée du wraith. Mais la jeune femme ne fut pas dupe...plaçant ses deux mains sur les épaules de Todd, elle posa résolument ses yeux sur ceux de son Compagnon:

-Pourquoi donc mon frère était-il mécontent? insista-t-elle en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur. Est-ce que tu es bien sûr que toutes les informations que tu possèdes ont bel et bien été téléchargées sur ce cristal?

-Il semble en douter, petite humaine...dit Todd d'un ton ennuyé. Mais toutes les informations relatives à notre accord sont maintenant disponibles pour lui et Atlantis...

_Un bon moyen de ne dire que ce qui était juste le nécessaire encore une fois!_ se dit Sara.

Bien qu'elle savait Todd capable de mentir comme un arracheur de dents, elle ne lut aucune duplicité sur ses traits légèrement offensés du fait que la jeune femme avait semblé douter de lui, tout comme son frère.

Elle haussa les épaules, chassant de ses pensées ces doutes. Il y avait tant à faire! Mais pour le moment, elle ne voulait que profiter de la présence de son Compagnon et de ses enfants.

-Bon...prenons une pause dans nos quartiers pour aller voir les jumeaux? Ils ont bien des choses à te raconter! proposa-t-elle en se lovant doucement tout contre la chaleur du cuir d'uniforme de Todd.

-Vas-y, je vais te rejoindre tout-à-l'heure, fit Todd. J'ai...quelques matières à m'occuper d'abord et je dois parler avec le Second.

Sara renonça à sonder plus avant le wraith. Ils venaient de faire une belle percée quant aux recherches sur le rétrovirus, grâce à Linday Novak...bénie soit cette femme qui pouvait se montrer si odieuse et envahissante parfois mais qui était un vrai génie en génétique! Ils mettraient bientôt en branle la distribution du traitement sur les sujets wraith vivants...ils avaient encore bien du travail cependant...

Elle était heureuse de leur situation actuelle, elle appréciait être auprès de Todd et de leurs deux merveilleux enfants...alors allait-elle se fâcher et créer de la zizanie entre son Compagnon de vie et elle, juste parce qu'elle soupçonnait qu'il lui cachait de petites choses?

Elle hocha simplement la tête, se haussa encore une fois sur le bout des orteils pour cette fois-ci embrasser rapidement mais amoureusement les lèvres du wraith, puis elle se dirigea vers les quartiers royaux, suivie de sa constante escorte de drones.

Todd attendit que Sara Sheppard ait tourné le corridor puis il eut un sourire de renard, se tournant vers son sous-commandant qui attendait derrière dans l'ombre le bon vouloir de son Commandant suprême.

-Venez Second, je dois vous montrer quelque chose...

Curieux mais gardant un visage impassible, Kenny emboîta le pas à l'Aîné, le suivant à travers un dédale de corridors. Ils prirent un dernier tournant qui déboucha sur un transporteur. Sans un mot, les deux wraith y entrèrent et en quelques secondes se retrouvèrent à un plus haut niveau dans une aire postérieure du grand vaisseau.

Kenny devina que son supérieur le menait à un des laboratoires secrets dans lequel le Chef de l'alliance avait travaillé quelquefois, depuis la dernière semaine après la capture des super-hybrides sur la base de l'Abomination.

Son intérêt plus piqué que jamais, le Second s'arrêta en face des portes alors que le Commandant se retournait brusquement vers lui, une expression implacable sur ses traits maintenant solennels.

-À partir d'ici et de maintenant Second, ce laboratoire vous sera ouvert pour y travailler. Sa location, ainsi que tout son contenu!...devront rester secret à tout l'équipage wraith, je dis bien _**tous les wraith**_...et cela comprend la reine! Et _même_ ma Compagne... êtes-ce que je suis assez clair?

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés sèchement. Todd avait même poussé avec force et fermeté sur les murs de l'esprit de son subordonné, imprégnant ainsi en lui le sérieux de son ordre et l'honneur qu'il lui faisait de faire partie de ce complot très secret...sans parler de la menace qui lui pendrait au nez si jamais une information quelconque quant à ces recherches secrètes était divulguée!

-Oui Commandant! répondit mécaniquement le sous-commandant avec force, se raidissant inconsciemment au garde-à-vous.

Todd se retourna vers la porte, imprégna sa signature unique contre le panneau de contrôle et le portail du labo chuinta avec un bruit de succion, laissant le passage aux deux wraith.

Lorsque Kenny qui suivait son supérieur entendit la porte se refermer sur eux et se fut avancé, il se permit un large coup d'oeil de la pièce, petite et étroite mais comprenant malgré tout, tout le matériel et la technologie nécessaire pour performer le même style d'examens médicaux et biologiques que dans les autres laboratoires de la ruche.

Il ne fut qu'à moitié étonné quand il découvrit, étendu sur une table étroite, semblant inconscient, la forme formidable d'un des super-hybrides que les wraith avaient capturé il y avait peu de temps.

À première vue, plusieurs tentacules placés à des endroits stratégiques retenaient le corps du prisonnier. Il fronça le nez comme tout wraith qui se respecte à la vue et à l'odeur d'une de ces abominations, créées par la plus haute des Abominations elle-même...

….un humain auquel on avait injecté de l'ADN wraith mais en annihilant complètement sa volonté propre, toute individualité d'esprit, contrôlant ainsi ses émotions et ses actions.

S'avançant tous deux vers la créature inconsciente, Kenny découvrit que sa main nourricière avait été placée plus solidement sous contention et qu'une des veines organiques de la ruche était connectée directement dans la veine du poignet, le bout d'un autre tentacule effilé plongeant dans une plus grosse veine à son cou. Un liquide clair, verdâtre, presque luminescent était introduit dans le corps. Le Second se retourna vers son Commandant, une lueur d'intérêt s'allumant dans ses iris orangé.

-Il s'agit de..?

-En effet, le coupa Todd. C'est un concentré fait d'abord de l'enzyme de la Matriarche que j'ai prélevé sur notre planète-mère mais aussi d'un soluté nourricier, doublé d'une infime dose du nouveau rétrovirus...

Le Second écoutait avidement mais lorsque son supérieur fit une pause, son regard soudain pensif et lointain, il restreint sa curiosité grandissante et attendit patiemment que le Commandant continue l'explication de cette étrange expérience. Comme le silence se prolongeait et que Kenny n'en pouvait plus, il examina le visage du prisonnier.

Ses traits pâles, si similaires à ceux d'un wraith, mais en même temps inachevés, trop teintés d'humanité. Sous les paupières fermées, ses globes bougeaient follement et la crispation de la bouche, le sursaut des muscles du corps allongé lui fit deviner qu'il s'agissait de spasmes, voire même de convulsions occasionnelles. Il demanda:

-Il n'est pas sous narcose?

-Oh, il reçoit certes un léger anesthésiant, fit Todd...mais...il souffre néanmoins.

Les deux wraith se regardèrent et le même sourire cruel et satisfait s'étendit sur leurs lèvres pâles.

Mais cette fois-ci, Kenny décida de se montrer audacieux et de poser la question:

-Que faites-vous exactement dans ce laboratoire, Commandant?

Le sourire de Todd s'étira encore plus largement.

-Bien sûr je vais vous confier le sujet de cette expérience, car même si ces créatures sont ignobles et ne méritent pas d'exister, il semble que leur Maître m'ait rendu un fier service avec cette...autre façon de se servir de l'organe nourricier! Mais auparavant, je vais vous investir d'une tâche...

Le Second regarda son supérieur droit dans les yeux, toute son attention et son intérêt rivés sur l'Aîné.

-Vous allez le réveiller puis l'interroger pour tirer le plus possible d'informations sur la location de l'endroit où se cache sûrement son Maître...mais aussi les autres locations probables où se trouveraient d'autres créatures de son espèce. Je l'ai interrogé moi-même au tout début, mais je devais le garder assez lucide pour performer cette expérience, en savoir plus sur tous les secrets contenus dans cette main unique...je ne devais donc pas écraser son esprit. Mais son fanatisme et le contrôle que son Maître semblent encore avoir sur lui sont si forts, que je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose dans son cerveau!

-Ce sera fait, Commandant. Et...une fois l'information retrouvée, que vais-je faire de lui?

-Vous l'amputerez de sa main et la mettrez dans le contenant que vous voyez là...

Todd pointait une sorte de contenant à base solide, aux quatre côtés organiques et translucides. Des tentacules organiques plongeaient à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du bassin, connectés à d'autres veines circuitées à la ruche.

-Cette main sera connectée et nourrie artificiellement pour que nous puissions continuer nos recherches. Mais d'abord, cherchez profondément en lui...je veux que vous vous assuriez qu'il ne nous cache rien! Il était le chef de ce contingent d'hybrides et aussi, «l'homme de confiance» de son Maître.

-Vu ses très faibles facultés mentales, fit le sous-commandant, il risque de ne pas supporter l'interrogation et même de perdre la raison!

-Aucune importance, dit Todd d'une voix irritée. Une fois que vous en aurez fini avec lui, nourrissez-vous de ce qui restera de lui ou peu importe...je veux que cette chose soit exterminée!

Le Second inclina encore une fois la tête, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

-Maintenant Second, venez ici...je vais vous montrer quels sont mes plans avec cette découverte de l'Abomination...et également ce que vous devez faire, quelles expériences sont effectuées ici...

_()()()()()()()()()()_

**_Quelques heures plus tard, sur Atlantis..._**

Richard Woolsey discutait avec son chef militaire.

Carson Becket, Rodney McKay et Jennifer Keller s'étaient réunis dans le labo de Becket avec Lindsay Novak pour travailler sur les derniers débouchés de ses recherches conjointes avec Sara, Todd et le Second.

Mais John Sheppard avait évidemment été sommé de venir faire son rapport au directeur d'Atlantis.

– Il nous cache quelque chose, dit John d'un ton perplexe, frottant son menton sur lequel un début de barbe noire avait poussé.

- N'est-ce-pas le trait particulier de notre allié wraith? dit le petit homme chauve. Son ton dépourvu d'humour comportait même une pointe de sarcasme, énonçant cela comme un fait inéluctable.

Comme Sheppard semblait perdu dans ses pensées, Richard Woolsey posa patiemment la question que son chef militaire aurait déjà dû préciser.

-...et que croyiez-vous que Todd nous cache, colonel?

– Je crois qu'il ne nous dit pas tout sur les changements apportés par Michael à ses super-hybrides...et je crois qu'il en maintient un ou deux en vie dans ses laboratoires pour mieux les étudier!

-J'ai l'intention d'aller rejoindre le Docteur Novak et les autres pour évidemment recevoir leur rapport sur les avancées du rétrovirus, dit Woolsey. Et selon ce que le Docteur Becket vient de me dire, le cristal ramené de la ruche contient les dernières découvertes au sujet de ces super-hybrides...

-Bien sûr, fit la voix amère de John. Mais Todd ne nous aura fourni que le minimum, si vous voulez mon avis! Je crains que s'il a découvert la cachette de Michael et du reste de sa joyeuse bande de _supermen_, notre allié ne parte seul en croisade contre eux pour les éliminer...

Woolsey eut un haussement d'épaules agacé. De toute évidence, le directeur d'Atlantis était bien plus intéressé par les dernières percées du rétrovirus que de courir après ce qui restait hypothétiquement des troupes du clone de Michael! Quelle importance après tout, si c'était Todd et sa faction qui les éradiquaient complètement de cette galaxie? semblait-il penser.

-Étant donné le resserrement de notre alliance avec Todd dernièrement colonel, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de remettre en question tout ce qui a été conclu comme entente avec lui, ni douter de sa parole à nous fournir toute information sur la location de notre ennemi commun, ainsi que des locations des super-hybrides qui pourraient encore se cacher à quelque part. De toute façon, j'ai mes doutes quant à l'existence d'autres factions!

John Sheppard était sincèrement surpris...car Richard Woolsey était d'habitude le type hyper prudent! Il comprenait que son supérieur se concentrait maintenant sur le rétrovirus amélioré qui permettrait enfin à la galaxie de Pégase de connaître la paix et le renouveau, enlevant ainsi sur les épaules de la cité d'Atlantis le poids de _protecteur universel._

Son impression fut confirmée quand Richard sembla sortir de ses pensées pour s'avancer impatiemment vers le corridor menant aux laboratoires scientifiques.

-Je crois que je leur ai laissé assez de temps, croyez-vous? dit-il en s'adressant au colonel d'un ton léger, tentant de chasser ainsi les soucis et les questionnements de John Sheppard. Allons donc voir ce que le Docteur Novak nous a ramené de la ruche!

Sheppard haussa les épaules et suivit son supérieur.

...mais dans sa tête tourbillonnaient encore les appréhensions qu'il avait toujours au sujet du _grand salaud de prédateur_ qui dirigeait maintenant un plus grand pan de l'alliance des wraith, réunis professionnellement avec Atlantis pour le bien de Pégase et tout autant des wraith que de ses humains la composant, espéra-t-il.

De savoir Todd au pouvoir était plutôt une bonne chose pour Atlantis..._plutôt lui qu'une_ _bande de wraith voraces et inconnus!_...mais ne rassura cependant pas John Sheppard.

À quelque part, cela ne lui enlevait pas le moins du monde un poids sur les épaules, comme c'était apparemment le cas pour Richard Woolsey et l'IOA.

Sournoisement caché dans un petit compartiment de son esprit, quelque chose lui disait que Todd n'avait pas été complètement honnête avec lui...que _«le grand diable vert»_, comme l'appelait Rodney, concoctait en solitaire et en secret quelque chose de pas trop catholique...

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Quelques jours passèrent...**_

Autant Sara avait apprécié ses courtes vacances sur Atlantis, retrouvant les siens, heureuse de laisser également ses jumeaux découvrir la cité des Anciens, nouant des liens avec leur humanité en ces lieux où elle-même avait découvert une nouvelle vie dans une toute autre galaxie...autant elle fut contente de retrouver la quiétude - disons que _quiétude_ était un mot très fort quand on vivait sur une ruche remplie de prédateurs wraith! - du grand vaisseau wraith où elle était maintenant habituée de vivre.

Jusqu'à un certain point, elle partageait le lien communautaire se promenant continuellement dans la connexion entre les aliens de la grande ruche, vivant, travaillant, mangeant, dormant au sein de cet organisme vivant sans être réellement conscient, qu'était un vaisseau-ruche. Elle savait ne pas faire partie de leur espèce, mais jusqu'à un certain point la ruche wraith l'avait accueillie et reconnue, dès lors que le Compagnon wraith avec qui elle vivait et dormait lui avait fait une place dans sa vie, lui faisant la grâce en plus du Cadeau de Vie.

Leur progéniture venait ajouter à son bonheur ainsi que le contentement d'un travail qui avait fait des pas de géant dans cette dernière semaine.

En effet, Todd et elle étaient très près de mettre au point le traitement final du rétrovirus, ceci grâce à l'aide de la phénoménale Lindsay Novak.

Étourdie par l'allégresse par laquelle elle était portée dernièrement, elle ne vit donc pas venir les deux prochaines menaces qui ébranlèrent son petit train-train quotidien, lui rappelant cruellement qu'elle ne pourrait _**jamais**_ réellement compter sur un climat paisible dans lequel évoluer, tant qu'elle graviterait autour d'êtres aussi dangereux et imprévisibles que les wraith...

_()()()()()_

_**Un jour plus tard...quartiers royaux pendant la nuit...**_

Doucement bercée par le rythme langoureux et régulier des hanches de Todd frappant fermement ses cuisses grandes ouvertes, Sara décrispa soudainement ses mains de sur les épaules de son amant, son propre orgasme continuant mais sur une deuxième vague plus atténuée alors qu'au contraire, le tempo du wraith qui la chevauchait augmenta soudain. Dans un rugissement de triomphe et de plaisir violent, le wraith se vida de sa semence en elle...elle agrippa fermement ses hanches, poussant ensuite sur ses fesses pour le ramener plus profondément en elle alors qu'il continuait à venir avec ardeur.

Avec un sourire tendre et satisfait, Todd se laissa finalement glisser hors d'elle et s'allongea tout contre le corps chaud et repu de sa Compagne.

-...fait froid, se plaignit mollement la jeune femme, un sourire doux et satisfait étirant la bouche que Todd avait tant pétrit dans la dernière heure...un renflement bleuté et quelques gouttes de sang pouvaient même se voir sur la lèvre inférieure que les dents coupantes avaient quelque peu malmenée.

Grondant affectueusement en réponse, le wraith ramena sur leurs deux corps la couverture de fourrure, couvrant ainsi leur nudité.

Sara leva un doigt et commença à caresser le tatouage autour de l'oeil gauche du wraith, comme elle aimait à le faire souvent. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit le glissement furtif de petits pas courant dans la chambre royale, se rapprochant du grand lit.

Mais Todd s'était déjà retourné, grondant sourdement.

Sara leva la tête et tenta de voir qui s'était approché du lit, devinant par la légèreté des pas que c'était fort probablement l'un des jumeaux qui dormaient dans la pièce annexe à la leur. Elle bénit le fait que Todd ait ramené sur leurs deux corps nus les couvertures, cachant ainsi à l'enfant un exercice très adulte qu'il ne serait pas convenable d'exposer à sa vue trop juvénile!

Elle finit par voir que c'était Declan qui s'était approché en silence du lit. Mais le petit hoquetait, comme s'il tentait de contenir un long sanglot! Une détresse impuissante imprégna l'air et le lien wraith entre eux.

Todd fut debout en un éclair, se précipitant vers son fils dont les yeux étaient maintenant suppliants, laissant tomber sa petite fierté wraith pour rechercher plutôt la protection de ses parents.

Sara s'assit alors carrément sur le lit, complètement oublieuse de sa nudité lorsqu'elle réalisa que Declan avait posé ses deux petites mains sur ses oreilles, comme si un son horrible traversait son cerveau. Elle poussa à son tour un hoquet d'angoisse, sortant vivement du lit et se précipitant vers l'enfant. Elle s'aperçut qu'il saignait abondamment du nez!

_-Opa...Ada! _dit Declan d'une voix faible, regardant soudain ses mains couvertes du sang qu'il était en train d'essuyer de son nez. Je veux que ça s'arrête! geignit le petit, clairement épouvanté.

_-Ohseigneur,_ mon chéri, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe...tu es malade? Tu as mal à quelque part?

Todd le souleva dans ses bras et examina son fils. Sara remit rapidement sa robe de nuit et le lui arracha ensuite des bras, le prenant tout contre elle sur ses genoux après s'être accroupie. Elle fit un examen rapide du petit, tentant de voir ce qui n'allait pas.

-Ada._._._elle_ me fait mal! se plaignit l'enfant.

-Mais...mais _qui _ça, Declan! tenta de comprendre Sara. Qui donc t'a fait mal...Alex?

Il y eut un grand silence. Sara entendit un grondement de rage venant de la part de Todd. Par la raideur de la silhouette du wraith et le regard tout autant de colère que d'effroi qui était maintenant sur ses traits, elle sut que son Compagnon, lui, avait déjà compris ce qui se passait.

Si rapidement que Sara réalisa à peine que Todd était désormais revêtu de pied en cap de son uniforme, le redoutable Commandant wraith s'était rhabillé et se mit à serrer les poings et à arpenter soudain la pièce en martelant de rage le sol de ses bottes, marmonnant entre ses dents terribles:

-Non..._elle_ n'a pas osé!

-Quoi? Qui ça, _elle_? dit encore Sara, faisant face maintenant à Todd tout en tâtant le front et la gorge de Declan, épongeant ensuite doucement avec une serviette vivement tirée du petit meuble tout près du lit, le nez du petit qui saignait un peu moins maintenant.

-Penches ta tête en avant, Declan...comprimes tes narines avec tes doigts...voilà, c'est ça! dit Sara à l'enfant.

N'ayant pas eu de réponse du wraith elle se dit tout-à-coup, d'après l'expression blême et rageuse sur ses traits, qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de grave et non d'une dispute physique entre les deux enfants, comme elle l'avait d'abord cru.

Mais Declan ramena soudain ses petites mains sur ses tempes, poussant un cri strident:

-Ma tête! Ada..elle fait du mal aussi à Alex!

_**-Quoi! **_

C'est Sara qui avait crié, confuse et choquée. Elle regardait maintenant Todd avec insistance. Un feulement de fureur était monté de sa poitrine et l'avait alertée. Le feulement se transforma en un sifflement de serpent, effrayant à entendre...

….mais c'est surtout les traits de son visage contracté de rage tout autant que de désespoir qui frappèrent le plus Sara.

Le sens du _«elle»_ lui arriva subitement alors qu'elle lisait dans l'esprit du wraith la confirmation du doute qui venait de se lever en elle...

_«Se pourrait-il que...cette maudite reine soit à bord de notre ruche...?»_

Sara devint blanche comme un drap. Prenant vivement la main de son fils, elle le traîna littéralement derrière elle, se retournant vers Todd:

-Allons voir comment va ta soeur, dit-elle à l'enfant en retenant bravement le tremblement dans sa voix pour ne pas effrayer davantage son fils.

Ses enfants n'avaient _jamais_ été en contact avec une telle furie assassine, elle s'en était assurée en bassinant Todd sans relâche sur le fait qu'elle n'accepterait jamais une rencontre face à face avec «sa reine»!

Mais le Commandant wraith était déjà parti, parcourant de son pas furieux le peu de mètres qui les séparaient de la chambre des jumeaux.

À leur entrée, ils virent Alexandra assise sur son lit, son regard encore ensommeillé. Elle avait posé une main sur son nez qui saignait également, le liquide rouge tachant la pâleur des fourrures couvrant son lit.

La petite fille leva un regard hébété et crispé de souffrance sur ses parents qui venaient d'entrer en trombe dans sa chambre. Elle se mit à sangloter en portant la main à ses tempes, comme son frère l'avait fait auparavant.

Sara fut auprès d'elle en quelques secondes et la prit dans ses bras, puis la recula doucement en commençant à éponger le sang et en l'examinant. Elle murmura des mots de réconfort à sa fille, puis se tourna brusquement vers Todd:

-Que se passe-t-il Todd? fit-elle en levant soudain des yeux rageurs sur le wraith qui n'avait pas bougé, semblant rivé sur place. Le comportement du wraith oscillait entre la stupeur, la rage et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle sentit une peur sombre et fataliste s'étendre dans l'esprit de son Compagnon.

Mais elle n'allait certainement pas s'attarder sur le pourquoi Todd avait soudain peur alors que ses petits étaient menacés! Perdant soudain tout contrôle, Sara se met à hausser la voix et ses prochaines paroles se déversèrent avec une rage vibrante alors qu'elle riva ses yeux pleins de colère sur le wraith:

-Oh ne me dis pas que cette «_foutue salope» _est ici à bord...! (elle en oubliait son langage devant les enfants).

Le regard solennel et les poings crispés du Commandant wraith furent la réponse à sa question. Avec un regard désorienté et plein d'excuse, il s'avança vers sa Compagne et ses enfants:

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait l'intention...qu'elle _**oserait**_ venir à bord de ma ruche, Sara. Je te le jure!

Mais Sara Sheppard était au-delà de la compréhension et des serments de sincérité de la part de ce traître de wraith. Elle était également au-delà de la raison et se levant subitement et marchant vers lui, elle était en ce moment même l'image de la colère indignée:

-Tu avais juré de nous protéger, moi et ta progéniture!...de ne plus _**jamais **_nous soumettre au joug et aux pouvoirs d'une reine!

Todd était sur le point de répondre quand soudain un signal mental de son Second le rejoignit. S'écartant brusquement de Sara, le wraith bondit vers la porte de leurs quartiers, faisant de sa haute et puissante silhouette un mur de protection devant Sara et les jumeaux. Il n'aurait pas le temps de les mettre tous à l'abri, comprit-il.

Malgré son commandement mental de garder les portes de l'entrée fermées, ces dernières chuintent doucement mais irrémédiablement en s'ouvrant...sous le commandement d'une personne plus forte mentalement que le Commandant wraith.

Alors que la lumière ténue des corridors de la ruche se déversait insidieusement par le portail, la forme raide du Second de Todd s'avança. Le subordonné se précipita devant son supérieur.

- Pardonnez-moi, Commandant...mais je n'ai pas pu prévoir et empêcher _**Son**_ arrivée sur notre ruche.

Mais déjà, une escorte de quatre drones s'écartaient pour laisser passer une silhouette féminine revêtue d'une longue robe étroite sombre. Un Commandant wraith, tout aussi imposant et charismatique que Todd, se tenait diligemment à quelques pas derrière, près de la figure royale.

_**Trop tard...!**_

Sara se figea derrière Todd...elle recula vivement pour se tenir près du lit des enfants.

«_Il n'y a rien à craindre, Opa et Ada sont là...restez calme et ne dites rien, les enfants!» _murmura mentalement Sara aux jumeaux qui étaient complètement paralysés.

Puis elle tenta de calmer sa propre colère et de se concentrer sur les réactions des wraith, et principalement celle de Todd.

«Son» wraith...Sara l'avait toujours vu en parfait contrôle de lui-même, stoïque, impressionnant, charismatique, parfois plein de rage et de colère mais toujours confiant en lui-même...un wraith arrogant et plein d'expérience, quoi...

Mais cette fois-ci, elle fut stupéfiée en réalisant l'attitude de Todd.

Instinctivement, malgré la position qu'il avait prise en face d'elle et des enfants pour les protéger, un respect et une fascination envers les femelles wraith et surtout reines de son espèce, issus de millénaires de conditionnement, avait pris préséance sur les traits et dans l'attitude du wraith. Son instinct le faisait osciller entre la rage de voir la souveraine de son alliance, ayant osé mettre les pieds dans sa ruche de tête sans se faire annoncer, serrant ses poings et crispant sa mâchoire...et son besoin criant de protéger les siens, surtout sa femelle et sa progéniture.

Une telle incertitude chez Todd, jamais Sara n'avait jamais vu cela...en tout cas _pas_ depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfuis ensemble des prisons de Kolya!

Mais il y avait aussi cette soumission réticente, ce sentiment de fatalisme de ce qui allait forcément arriver...comme si Todd perdait soudain pied au bord d'un précipice et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de contempler sa propre chute, ainsi que celle de ceux qu'il entraînerait irrémédiablement dans son sillon!

Une peur soudaine monta dans la gorge de Sara, descendant vers le fond de son ventre...

Elle tourna la tête vers la reine de l'alliance qui s'avançait tranquillement...maintenant c'était de la panique qu'elle ressentait, et elle la combattit vaillamment pour ne pas qu'elle remonte et menace de la faire paraître misérablement humaine. Elle se força à ravaler sa nausée et se mit à mieux examiner la nouvelle arrivante.

De dire que cette femelle wraith était une beauté...c'était un euphémisme! La grâce, la magnificence, l'autorité naturelle et la tranquille assurance de sa propre majesté transcendaient de tous les pores de sa peau d'un vert bleuté. Sa splendeur irradiait tellement que même le vêtement somptueux qu'elle portait n'aurait pas été nécessaire pour rehausser son éclat naturel.

Les yeux de Sara se posèrent sur ceux de la femelle et elle ouvrit la bouche, à la fois stupéfaite, émerveillée et...horrifiée.

Puis elle les tourna sur Todd...

Le Commandant wraith était également hypnotisé, ébahi. Sa colère de la savoir là était maintenant atténuée par la quintessence et la suprématie naturelle des femelles royales de son espèce, mais apparemment surtout de celle-ci!

Et pour la première fois, Sara se sentit jalouse, réellement menacée...

C'est qu'elle n'est pas aussi splendide, majestueuse et d'une beauté frappante comme cette reine! Elle devina, juste à la regarder, que la folie ne l'habitait pas comme l'ancienne et malsaine reine de Todd, celle qui avait été assassinée pour le bien de Sara mais aussi de l'alliance de l'Aîné.

Et Sara avait un gros désavantage...elle n'était pas wraith.

Elle comprit en une seule seconde que Todd aurait pu vouloir cette femelle pour consolider son alliance, la prendre comme Compagne même si pour cela il aurait dû lancer un défi mortel à l'auguste et dangereux Commandant qui se tenait en ce moment aux côtés de sa reine...un pas derrière certes, mais tout aussi imposant que Todd.

En regardant le Commandant de la reine, sa chevelure longue et soigneusement placée en rideau sur ses épaules couvertes de cuir noir, elle lut sur les traits implacables la même ancienneté dans la lignée que celle de Todd. Il s'agissait assurément d'un de ces wraith qui avaient fait la guerre contre les Anciens. Son âge transcendait sur son visage et dans son allure et maintenant que Sara était mieux versée dans l'art de lire à travers le flux de la ruche, elle sut que le lien communautaire reconnaissait la sagesse, la force et l'expérience de ce wraith.

Même la ruche avait absorbé les phéromones de la souveraine au moment où elle avait mis le pied à bord! Les lumières tamisées du corridor et maintenant de la pièce royale alors que la reine venait de s'y avancer devinrent plus lumineuses, même iridescentes. Une vague mélodieuse se leva dans la connexion, étirant ses tentacules joyeusement pour inonder, rassurer, mais aussi s'imposer dans les esprits unis de tous les wraith du grand vaisseau-ruche de tête.

Qui donc pourrait résister à cela? pensa désespérément Sara Sheppard.

Elle comprit soudain que elle, même si elle était l'humaine la plus élevée et même la _Kakesh_ de Todd...n'était qu'un fétu de paille au gré des vents, ces vents la transportant tout comme tous les habitants de la ruche...elle pourrait être bercée doucement ou bien malmenée, même détruite par la force de l'esprit de cette reine, selon l'humeur de cette dernière!

Tout cela s'était passé en quelques fractions de secondes. Personne n'avait bougé ni parlé, même pas Todd...

Sara s'attendait à ce qu'il exprime non pas seulement sa surprise de savoir la reine ici à bord sans s'être annoncée, mais une colère phénoménale à cause de cette intrusion inattendue, du mal qui avait été fait à leurs enfants en les scannant impunément. Une affirmation de son autorité et surtout, sa protection indéfectible de sa famille et des membres wraith de la ruche!

_«Ne vas-tu pas la chasser?»_ lança la jeune femme dans leur lien.

Mais rien ne vient. C'est comme si le wraith était sourd et aveugle, sauf au charme ensorcelant de la reine.

Visiblement contente de l'effet que la surprise de sa venue causait sur le Chef Suprême de l'alliance, elle étira ses belles lèvres rouges en un sourire plein de suffisance et de majesté, découvrant des dents longues et acérées certes, mais splendides de blancheur et en un alignement parfait.

Pendant un moment, Sara non plus n'avait pu bouger, fixant avec incrédulité et une rage montante la souveraine qui prit le temps de faire trois pas, tournant son auguste tête d'où cascadait une remarquable chevelure rouge sang.

Elle leva la tête pour regarder au plafond, puis la rabaissa pour observer les murs luminescents des quartiers royaux. Elle termina ensuite en faisant rapidement des yeux le tour du reste de ce qui pouvait être aperçu des appartements, du moins de l'immense chambre.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur Todd. Son sourire disparut, remplacé par une expression à la fois sereine et hautaine.

Fascinée par les yeux de chat en amande, les longs cils blancs veloutés, la bouche rouge installée en une ligne dure mais sensuelle, Sara vit soudain cette bouche s'ouvrir pour parler. Les yeux terribles mais envoûtants se posèrent sur Todd, puis sur elle.

-Commandant...commença la voix incroyablement rauque mais attirante de la créature. Vous ne m'attendiez pas, c'est évident.

Elle se permit un sourire narquois, puis reprit une expression sérieuse.

– Étant donné le délai _incroyablement_ long et ennuyeux que vous m'avez imposé avant _d'enfin _pouvoir rencontrer votre Compagne...- elle posait ici un regard de marbre sur la jeune femme et Sara ne put dire si elle la regardait avec intérêt ou ennui! - et votre progéniture...

_Cette fois-ci elle regarda les jumeaux avec un intérêt évident!_

-….pour des raisons valables ou douteuses selon vos dires, poursuivit l'ensorcelante créature en commençant à marcher vers Sara.

Cette dernière se figea, sentant la peur couler tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle était paralysée, sous le pouvoir du regard félin qui la jaugeait sans qu'un seul trait du visage royal ne bouge. Et pourtant, la reine n'avait même pas commencé à sonder son esprit!

-Je suis donc venue de moi-même puisque vous semblez reporter indéfiniment cette rencontre que je vous ai pourtant _ordonné_ maintes fois d'organiser, mais que vous avez habilement...évitée. continuait-elle de parler tout en ne regardant que l'humaine.

La reine s'arrêta en face de Sara. Sa voix était descendu de quelques octaves, si bas qu'on aurait même pu presque croire qu'il s'agissait d'un mâle. Mais la qualité de sa douceur, de son autorité tranquille était telle que Sara devina sans peine que la souveraine n'avait que très rarement à élever la voix pour se faire obéir, pour assurer sa suprématie sur tous ses sujets. Si elle le faisait...alors la colère de cette voix devait s'élever comme le dard d'un scorpion et piquer brusquement et violemment son ou ses interlocuteurs, injectant un poison inévitable, fatal!

Pour le moment, le regard des yeux de biche - néanmoins remplis d'une lueur prédatrice - était posé calmement sur Sara. Elle la scruta d'abord avec sérénité mais aussi comme si elle était un insecte curieux.

-Alors...voici donc cette mystérieuse humaine que vous avez prise comme compagne, Commandant...

Sa voix tranquille, dénuée de menace, la reine commença à lentement tourner autour de Sara. Cette dernière se sentait justement comme un de ces insectes préhistoriques immobilisés à jamais dans l'ambre condensé par les siècles, observé par quelque professeur entomologiste passionné.

Courageusement cependant, elle ne recula pas d'un seul pas, soutenant le regard de la reine. À tout moment, cette dernière pourrait la forcer sur ses genoux mais à quelque part, Sara sentit que ce qui dirigeait les actes de cette femelle wraith n'était pas la vanité, la suffisance de sa position incontestée, ou bien le besoin d'imposer sa royauté...elle n'avait vraiment plus rien à prouver!

Il y avait en effet en elle quelque chose qui la démarquait, une volonté d'aller au-delà des traditions et des exigences reliées à son haut rang. Sara ne savait pas si elle devait la qualifier d'ouverture d'esprit, mais elle devinait une grande intelligence lui permettant d'évaluer une situation, de prévoir ce qui est prévalent et de jouer avec toutes les situations à son avantage. En ceci, elle lui faisait diablement penser à Todd!

Une fois son examen silencieux terminé, la reine termina sa circonvolution autour de l'humaine et un sourire calme, presque affectueux, dénué de toute suffisance ou malice étira encore une fois les lèvres superbes.

Todd n'avait pas bougé.

En fait personne ne le pouvait! On aurait dit qu'ils étaient tous des oiseaux immobilisés sur leur perchoir, captivés par le regard hypnotisant d'un chat! Sara devina qu'il s'agissait du pouvoir mental incroyable de la reine qui les gardait ainsi tous rivés à l'endroit où ils se tenaient.

Sara sentit alors dans le lien entre Todd et elle qu'il lui convoyait un sentiment de sécurité, poussait en elle le besoin d'être extrêmement prudente, de ne pas bouger et de ne rien dire mais que tout se passerait bien.

«_Bel essai, Todd!_ lui répondit Sara par la connexion... _mais je sais comment me conduire...et je sens même ta propre incertitude quant_ _à la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons!_».

-Elle est belle, certes, disait la reine en examinant toujours Sara. Et je peux sentir sa force...je n'ai même pas besoin de sonder son esprit! continuait la reine en s'adressant à Todd sans le regarder, mais sans parler directement à Sara non plus.

Elle lança un regard à son propre Commandant. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas mais fixait de ses yeux impressionnants, comportant la même lueur fauve que ceux de Todd, la femelle humaine choisie par son confrère wraith comme compagne. Son expression était condescendante et évaluatrice.

Chez toute autre créature, les mèches jumelles de ses longues mostachios blanches garnissant chaque côté de son menton auraient paru prétentieuses et ridicules...mais chez ce wraith impérieux, elles étaient appropriées et lui donnaient même un air sensuel et princier. La bouche aux lèvres épaisses était attirante, mais les lèvres larges étaient pincées en ce moment, comme pour appuyer le mépris teinté d'intérêt qu'il ressentait pour la compagne humaine.

-Je sens également sa peur, poursuivit la reine, toujours sans s'adresser directement à elle...comme si Sara n'en était pas digne, comme si elle n'était qu'un petit animal apeuré..._ce qui était vrai en ce moment..._

– Si..._savoureuse!_ dit la reine, le dernier mot lancé sur une note légère et apparemment indifférente.

Cela n'en prit pas plus pour que la jeune femme ne prenne une ou deux grandes respirations, se forçant au calme, tentant de chasser sa peur, rappelant en elle toute cette force que Todd admirait si souvent en elle. Même cette folie que son frère avait tant de fois décrié en elle commençait à poindre son nez!

Son corps se raidit et elle s'apprêta à répondre au défi de la _très belle-effrayante créature_.

Sentant sa colère poindre de se voir ainsi jaugée et traitée comme si elle était une quantité négligeable, Sara se rappela pour autant que sa peur ne devait pas être simplement pour elle...mais pour ses enfants. Elle se calma tout de suite et comme si la créature en face d'elle avait deviné son dilemme (et c'était sûrement le cas!), la reine se met à rire.

Elle fit quelques pas de long en large devant la jeune femme, puis baissa les yeux sur les petits hybrides...car évidemment elle avait senti _**pour**_ _**qui **_la femelle humaine avait peur!

Les jumeaux étaient fascinés. Sara se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient plus réellement peur, mais qu'un ensorcellement magnétique avait pris possession d'eux...ils étaient figés sous le regard hypnotisant et si attirant de la souveraine. Dans son regard brillait une sorte d'intérêt scientifique envers les minuscules créatures mi-wraith mi-humaines alors qu'elle posa des yeux mi-affectueux mi-condescendants sur eux.

-Intéressante progéniture que voici en effet Commandant, que vous avez créé! laissa tomber la voix tranquille et séduisante de la reine..._comme si l'humaine qui est leur mère_ _pourtant n'y était pour rien!_ Sont-ils dignes d'être...- oh comment dites-vous cela? ahhh oui, _**l'avenir des wraith?**_ -...c'est en effet la question...

La reine s'avança vers les lits des deux jumeaux, mais s'immobilisa soudain. Sa voix calme s'éleva de nouveau alors qu'elle imposa encore une fois aux deux enfants cette fascination inéluctable qui fit lever vers elle les deux petites têtes. Leurs petits yeux étaient agrandis à la fois de peur et de stupéfaction, leur petite bouche ouverte d'émerveillement. Alexandra en particulier semblait complètement absorbée et en admiration devant la terrible mais majestueuse créature wraith.

-Je les ai sondé, disait la reine. Ahhh je suis désolée des légers...dommages qui leur ont été imposés dans le procédé. Pourtant j'y ai mis tellement peu de force, mais...tout cela aurait pu être évité si vous ne vous seriez pas montré si...enclin à la désobéissance, Commandant.

Elle regardait maintenant Todd avec une insistance soulignée de moquerie, puis reposa des yeux insistants et dénuées d'affabilité sur la femelle humaine qui servait de Compagne au Chef Suprême de son alliance.

-...ou devrais-je dire, si vous n'aviez pas eu la faiblesse de céder aux exigences de votre compagne humaine?

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop! Quelque chose explosa en Sara Sheppard.

Malgré l'ordre, le «cri d'avertissement» de Todd dans sa tête pour que Sara ne fasse rien de fou, d'irréfléchi, la peur se résorba en elle et les écluses qui contrôlaient sa colère s'ouvrirent.

Elle n'était plus qu'indignation et rage alors qu'elle fit un pas vers la créature trop belle et diabolique, ayant de sa bouche la confirmation qu'elle était bel et bien responsable des maux de tête causant des saignements à ses enfants, attaqués dans leur sommeil alors que la souveraine s'introduisait sans invitation dans leur vaisseau et sans permission dans leur tête fragile.

Sara n'était plus qu'une mère qui voulait protéger ses enfants, une lionne féroce. Elle s'avança en fonçant vers la reine, tendant une main en l'air et un doigt pointé sur la souveraine. Sa voix se projeta, retentissant sur les murs organiques de la grande pièce comme un écho indécent:

-_**Vous!**_...espèce de sorcière répugnante! Vous allez restez loin de mes enfants et si _jamais_ vous leur faites encore du mal, je...je..._**il...?**_

Elle balbutiait tant elle était tendue, sur le point d'imploser tant ses émotions étaient fortes. Elle pointait maintenant son doigt accusateur vers Todd sans même regarder ce dernier, de manière à montrer que _**son **_wraith allait la défendre et l'appuyer, qu'_**il**_ ne laisserait pas faire ce monstre, qu'_**il**_ allait protéger les enfants et Sara contre toute menace...même de cette vipère de femelle wraith qui avait osé s'attaquer aux deux enfants innocents.

Mais Todd ne bougeait pas.

Todd était encore immobilisé, muet.

Quelque chose dans le lien entre lui et Sara dit alors à cette dernière que _quelque chose_ _n'allait pas du tout_. Elle se retourna lentement

Todd était sur ses genoux!...écrasé par la force mentale de la reine, tout comme il l'avait été par la suprématie des pouvoirs de sa Matriarche autrefois. Son visage était plus pâle que jamais...il crispait ses mâchoires, découvrant des dents pointues non pas en une menace éclatante, mais comme s'il cherchait de l'oxygène. Les veines de son cou menaçaient presque d'éclater et bien qu'il fit un immense effort pour empêcher la douleur de transparaître dans ses yeux ambre, la fente verticale de ses pupilles n'était plus qu'une mince ligne noire au centre des iris brillants qui criaint leur douleur.

C'était Todd que la reine était en train de punir à cause de l'éclat, de l'impudence de sa femelle et non Sara!

-Arrêtez ça, _espèce de salope!_ cria Sara, incapable de laisser la place à la peur salutaire en elle qui aurait dû éteindre prudemment sa fureur.

La haine et la rage avaient enveloppé ses mots jetés vers la créature qui se retourna cependant vers elle, relâchant subitement son emprise incroyable sur le Commandant de l'alliance.

-Punissez-moi à sa place! dit-elle d'une voix maintenant humble mais ferme, retrouvant la bravade de sa folie. Ce n'est pas lui qui a refusé cette rencontre, mais moi! C'est donc _**moi**_ la responsable.

Cette fois-ci, la reine se mit à renifler de mépris. Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers Sara.

Todd, soulagé de l'emprise formidable de la reine, serait tombé s'il n'était pas déjà sur ses genoux. Il n'osait cependant pas se relever.

La reine s'était arrêtée devant la jeune femme et leva lentement un doigt dans l'intention évidente de caresser la joue de l'humaine.

Remplie de défi, la folle Sara leva une main, - tout aussi calmement que la souveraine - interdisant tranquillement à l'autre de mettre même un doigt sur elle. Son visage était une imitation presque parfaite de l'implacabilité des traits wraith, sauf ses yeux qui cillèrent légèrement.

La reine abaissa son bras...elle eut un sourire suffisant. Elle semblait avoir un contrôle parfait de ses sentiments, une maîtrise exhaustive de son esprit. Elle inclina simplement sa tête de côté, examinant encore une fois cet insecte curieux qu'était cette femelle si défiante et comprenant pourquoi l'Aîné l'avait choisit comme compagne.

Alors qu'une autre reine de son espèce se serait offusquée et aurait laissé tomber sur elle sa rage de ce que cette humaine avait osé dire et faire, celle-ci révéla sa supériorité et sa différence en ignorant soudain Sara, se dirigeant tranquillement vers Todd qui était toujours agenouillé, son regard soumis mais une fierté implacable sur ses traits nobles.

Seul le Commandant accompagnant la reine avait poussé un grondement d'avertissement vers l'humaine, terminé par un sifflement de menace évident. Il ne supportait pas du tout l'attitude trop fière de cette créature inférieure qu'était Sara Sheppard. Mais il resta immobile et cessa toute manifestation de colère et de dissuasion, ramené silencieusement à l'ordre par sa reine.

C'était maintenant au tour de Todd d'être encerclé par la reine. Elle marcha tranquillement, puis se penchant sur son visage en un seul mouvement prompt mais souple et fluide, elle promena deux de ses doigts sur son front, sa joue, puis termina le geste doucement et langoureusement sur les lèvres exsangues du wraith. La bouche de Todd était toujours entrouverte et laissait s'échapper une respiration rapide et légèrement hachée.

Sara revoyait dans sa tête la menace de la Matriarche de Todd mais elle ne put qu'observer, horrifiée, se rendant compte que son attitude butée, son refus de soumettre ses enfants et elle-même à l'examen de la reine avait peut-être - _sûrement!_ - amené cette conséquence à son entêtement.

Elle comprenait finalement que Todd avait permis à non pas une couleuvre invisible, mais à un cobra royal et puissant au pouvoir insidieux et caché, menaçant à tout moment de jaillir de nulle part en sifflant, de pénétrer dans leur alliance...

...et qu'il y avait définitivement bien des choses qu'elle ne pouvait maîtriser, ni même Todd.

Elle ferait bien à l'avenir - _si_ _avenir il y avait pour eux! _- d'obéir aux politiques déplaisantes et absolues qui prévalaient chez les wraith.

– Vous devriez pourtant savoir, chère..._compagne,_ fit la reine tout en continuant sa caresse calme et sensuelle sur les traits du visage du wraith...qu'un commandant de mon alliance doit répondre en tout temps des décisions et des actes non seulement décidés par lui, mais il doit aussi porter la responsabilité de tout ceux de son équipage...et en subir les conséquences.

Elle gratifia le wraith d'un sourire mielleux et se retourna vers Sara. Un rire franchement érotique jaillit de sa bouche en une cascade délicate et joyeuse alors qu'elle observait maintenant l'humaine. Il y eut une note de défi dans sa voix lorsqu'elle parla, s'adressant directement pour la première fois à la jeune femme:

-Vous n'êtes sûrement pas assez naïve pour croire, même si vous avez été honorée du titre de_ Kakesh_...que je ne pourrais pas, là, tout de suite, le tuer pour m'avoir délibérément désobéi, d'avoir cédé à votre...insistante influence au lieu d'obéir comme il se doit à sa reine...?

_Son long doigt méticuleusement manucuré qui caresse la lèvre inférieure du wraith agenouillé à ses pieds..._

– Je pourrais décider de faire de lui mon nouveau Compagnon, mon fidèle conseiller et Premier Commandant, continua doucement la voix transformée en chuchotement intime, et...

– -...le gratifiant ainsi de mon indéfectible affection, lui permettant l'honneur ultime de s'accoupler avec moi, de lui faire connaître des plaisirs...une grandiose exaltation et un accomplissement définitif, _**qu'aucune créature inférieure de votre espèce**_ ne pourra jamais lui donner...ne croyez-vous pas?

Sara ravala péniblement sa colère et son humiliation, ainsi que le sentiment d'infériorité qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir en ce moment. Elle réussit cependant à contrôler sa frayeur et sa rage impuissante, mais non pas à la cacher à la souveraine, lisant en ce moment en elle comme dans un livre ouvert le tumulte dans son esprit. La reine poussa finalement un gloussement de dérision qui réussit à apparaître chez elle comme la quintessence de la sensualité.

Elle lâcha finalement Todd, le libérant de son emprise séductrice. Il reçut probablement l'ordre mental de se relever, ce qu'il fit rapidement, reprenant une contenance raide mais remplie de rage contenue.

La reine se dirigeait maintenant vers son Compagnon Commandant.

– Il faudrait néanmoins pour cela qu'il puisse vaincre _**mon **_Commandant, dit-elle en caressant doucement de deux doigts et en un mouvement alangui et ascendant le bras bardé de cuir noir de son favori, rencontrant son regard empreint de fierté et de dévotion pour sa reine.

Ce wraith n'avait même pas semblé offensé ni humilié par l'implicite insinuation de son remplacement hypothétique par un rival de valeur pour sa reine!

– Mais il aurait bien du mal, car mon Commandant est fort et s'est toujours sortit vivant des duels qu'il a dû affronter. Il représenterait un réel péril pour votre leadership. _N'est-ce_-_pas._..._**Aîné?**_

Elle s'était tourné de nouveau vers Todd, dont les lèvres restèrent scellées. Le regard défiant, le silence mortel du wraith vinrent confirmer la vérité des paroles de la reine.

Et Sara sut en un clin d'oeil que de défier ce wraith, un seigneur de haut rang presque aussi vieux, expérimenté et tout aussi habile au combat que Todd, serait un grand danger non seulement pour la vie de Todd, mais pour toute leur alliance!

Elle devinait aussi que son Compagnon en avait probablement pesé les possibilités. S'il l'avait envisagé, ne serait-ce que dans l'éclair fulgurant d'une seconde, toute sa propre vie aurait pu basculer! Elle aurait été repoussée comme une chose insignifiante devant les manigances politiques calculées sévissant dans le monde wraith.

Elle se demanda encore pourquoi Todd avait choisi une simple humaine et non cette créature splendide et de toute évidence intelligente et digne d'être sa Reine pour toujours..?

Il aurait pu décider de prendre ce qui lui revenait de plein droit, même si cela signifiait un terrible combat qui aurait résulté par sa mort ou plus judicieusement par celle de cet adversaire redoutable.

Mais ces questionnements devraient attendre plus tard...

Comprenant qu'il était de son devoir maintenant d'arranger les choses, Sara s'avança vers le puissant couple pour plaider sa cause. Prenant une voix calme et ferme alors qu'elle était loin de ressentir ces émotions, Sara se fit la plus humble possible:

-Je demande à Votre Majesté de m'accorder son pardon, fit-elle d'une voix brave dont elle réussit à chasser le tremblement. Je...n'avais pas réalisé l'offense que je vous avait faite en refusant cette...sommation.

La reine la regarda avec une indifférence ennuyée qui fit presque taire Sara, tant l'incongruité de la situation d'une simple humaine «s'excusant de son crime» résonnait étrangement dans le silence de la grande pièce, seulement troublé par le bourdonnement sourd et régulier des engins de la ruche.

Mais elle continua néanmoins, regardant dans les yeux de la créature qui détenait en ce moment leur destin dans sa main mortelle.

– Ma seule excuse est d'avoir voulu protéger mes..._la progéniture_ de _**mon...Maître**_, continua-t-elle en butant sur le mot _maître. _

Elle résista à l'urgence de verbaliser encore une fois ses excuses profondes, de les appuyer par un flot de mots qui sonneraient creux de toute façon alors qu'elle avait fait la seule chose que cette reine désirait, soit s'humilier et la supplier implicitement de tous les épargner!

Encore une fois la reine s'avança doucement vers l'humaine, balançant d'un mouvement hypnotisant des hanches superbes, bien sculptées. Elle s'arrêta devant Sara, fixant ses yeux pendant de longues secondes, ses traits parfaitement immobiles à part une lueur satisfaite et amusée dans ses yeux.

-Vos excuses sont...acceptables! laissa finalement tomber la souveraine après une longue minute, lançant ensuite un regard dédaigneux vers le chef de l'alliance puis recommençant à se promener tranquillement entre Todd et Sara.

-Voyez Commandant...dit-elle d'un ton faussement badin, levant sa main nourricière et observant minutieusement ses ongles soigneusement et superbement manucurés. Vous n'avez pas eu suffisamment confiance en votre K_akessssshhhhh..._elle me semble parfaitement capable d'entendre raison et de comprendre les politiques wraith, ainsi que la hiérarchie si importante dans notre monde. Un monde qu'elle se doit d'adopter, d'embrasser entièrement si elle veut faire encore longtemps partie de notre alliance.

Ironiquement, elle se figea encore une dernière fois devant Sara et leva un doigt pour caresser la joue de la jeune femme sans que celle-ci, cette fois, n'ose s'y opposer. Elle supporta cette fois-ci sans broncher la caresse. Cependant, une lueur de défi ne quittait pas ses yeux verts soigneusement abaissés.

La reine poussa un autre petit rire amusé. Sara se dit qu'ils étaient chanceux qu'elle soit de si clémente et bonne humeur, surtout qu'elle se sente triomphante de sa petite visite impromptue sur la ruche de Todd!

Elle marcha encore vers le Chef Suprême, s'arrêtant cependant à quelques pas de lui.

-Notre arrangement, Commandant...me suffit et satisfait amplement. Vous pouvez garder votre _Kakesssshhhhh_. Je dois avouer que ma curiosité a été satisfaite tant qu'à votre surprenante progéniture. Ils ont en effet un avenir dans la prolongation de notre espèce menacée...ils m'intéressent! J'aimerais vraiment, mais _vraiiiiiment! _être tenue au courant de tous leurs progrès.

Elle tourna un regard presque tendre sur les jumeaux puis ramena ses prunelles victorieuses vers l'Aîné:

– Mais cette fois-ci, vous ne me laissez pas à l'écart...

Elle engloba d'un seul regard dédaigneux la totalité de la pièce, les silhouettes toujours figées et fascinées des jumeaux, la toujours défiante Sara qui ne voulait qu'une chose, _que-cette-maudite-reine-s'en-retourne-d'ou-elle-venait!_ et le Chef Suprême de l'alliance qui osait à peine respirer, trop conscient qu'au gré des humeurs changeantes de cette créature, tout pouvait encore exploser...que tout ce qu'il chérissait, ce qu'il avait bâtit, ce pourquoi il avait travaillé si fort, pouvait être annihilé en un claquement de doigt de la reine qu'il avait négligé depuis trop longtemps...

-Venez mon Commandant, dit finalement la reine d'un ton tranquille et possessif alors que le grand wraith à ses côtés s'inclinait puis lui offrait son bras avec déférence.

Elle appuya élégamment sa main sur ce bras puis jetant un bref regard vers son assistance toujours pétrifiée, elle lança un dernier sourire satisfait à l'horizon:

-Regagnons notre ruche, dit-elle sans autre parole de salutation. Puis:

-...et mon Commandant...je veux vous revoir pour votre rapport. Attendez ma prochaine sommation!

Sur ce, elle se retourna élégamment, faisant résonner ses bottes d'un pas ferme et sonore sur le sol de marbre des quartiers royaux et elle sortit majestueusement enfin par la porte, escortée de son fidèle Commandant.

_()()()_

- Trop _**cool!**_ fit la petite voix de Declan, brisant soudain le silence pesant qui avait suivi la disparition de la menace royale.

L'enfant avait repris cette expression terrienne et populaire sur Atlantis que Torren lui avait enseigné.

Sara regardait maintenant avec stupéfaction les grands yeux plein d'admiration de son fils, puis elle se retourna vers sa fille pour observer également sa réaction.

À la lueur tout autant enthousiaste dans les yeux verts de la petite se pointait également une sorte d'envie. Sara réalisa brusquement que ses enfants avaient une plus grande part de wraith en eux qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Une éducation et une tradition dans leur comportement, reliées toutes deux à ce qu'ils vivaient et grandissaient dans une ruche, au lieu d'un milieu humain comme Atlantis.

-Je veux devenir une reine moi aussi, être comme elle! fit soudain la voix boudeuse et jalouse d'Alexandra.

Abasourdie, Sara se retourna vers Todd qui semblait revenir lentement de son état de stupeur.

Les enfants allaient maintenant bien, malgré tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle décida de les remettre au lit, les rassurant en les bordant.

Elle lança d'un ton sec et définitif par-dessus son épaule vers son Compagnon:

-Il faut qu'on parle!

Todd hocha simplement la tête, se dirigeant vers l'antichambre qui séparait la chambre des jumeaux de la leur.

(à suivre)


	19. Chapter 19

_Renaissance II_

_Chapitre XIX_

_**Debout dans le milieu de la grande pièce, Todd observe Sara qui marche résolument vers lui, s'arrêtant à quelques pas du wraith...**_

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça! dit-elle finalement, maîtrisant le tremblement indigné dans sa voix.

Elle pointe un doigt vers la porte de leurs quartiers, comme si la créature maléfique qui leur a rendu une visite «inattendue» se trouvait encore là.

Todd abaisse les yeux sur elle et doucement, pénètre son esprit pour y voir le spectacle du chaos de ses pensées et de ses émotions conflictuelles.

Il y a à peine une note de reproche dans sa question...mais il ressent surtout la peur qui se résorbe tranquillement et aussi une sorte de désespoir alors qu'elle se croyait rassurée par ce faux sentiment de sécurité, né de sa longue habitude maintenant de la vie sur une ruche wraith. Et il lit aussi sur le visage de sa bien-aimée...de la culpabilité.

Sara baisse finalement son bras et reste là, les bras ballants, puis baisse la tête, vaincue.

Il y a une silence écrasant.

-C'est moi qui les ai mis en danger, murmure-t-elle finalement. Qui _**nous **_ai tous mis en danger, à cause de ma stupidité, de mon entêt..-

-Regardes-moi Sara Sheppard! dit Todd en l'interrompant. Il n'a pourtant pas haussé le ton tant que cela.

Sursautant légèrement, le regard de Sara cesse d'être confus alors qu'elle lève avec réticence les yeux sur le wraith.

-Je suis fier de toi, continue la voix plus douce de Todd. Tu as su faire ce qu'il fallait pour apaiser sa colère et crois-moi, il y a en toi bien plus de wraith que tu ne le crois!

Surprise, les yeux de Sara se rivent sur ceux du wraith, capturés par ce qu'il dit.

-Cette reine est différente, tu l'as sûrement ressentie! Elle aurait pu te tuer et nous tous avec, pour ton impudence et ta colère, même si en tant que mère tu étais justifiée d'être furieuse de l'intrusion de la reine dans l'esprit de nos enfants. Mais je crois qu'elle a finalement respecté ce que tu es: ta force, ton courage, l'humilité avec laquelle tu as avoué ton erreur. Je la sais fortement intéressée dans nos travaux pour sauver mon espèce...et aussi dans ma progéniture qu'elle a reconnu comme l'avenir des wraith. C'est _uniquement_ pour ça que nous sommes encore en vie, Sara.

Le tourment dans l'esprit de Sara s'estompe doucement. Mais Todd n'en a pas fini avec elle.

-Cependant, tu es en effet en partie responsable de sa décision de venir d'elle-même en personne et de sonder nos enfants..et elle a raison, je suis tout autant responsable, je n'ai pas su faire confiance à ton bon jugement et..._insister_ pour que tu paraisses en sa présence avec les jumeaux alors qu'elle nous a sommé tant de fois pour le faire. J'ai reporté ce moment, par respect pour toi...avec la conséquence que l'on connaît.

Sara baisse encore sa tête, se mord la lèvre...cette dernière tremble et elle la mord si fort que Todd voit apparaître des gouttes de sang au coin de sa lèvre inférieure. Mais l'humaine fait une belle lutte pour ravaler les larmes qui sont apparues au coin de ses yeux verts. Elle voulait le défier, mais il a raison! Elle est responsable d'avoir mis en danger leurs enfants et Todd également...

….parce que sa vie à elle, même si elle y tient...elle la donnerait pour sauver celles de ceux qu'elle aime!

Todd fait un pas en avant, ne pouvant plus supporter le chagrin dans les yeux de sa Compagne.

-Désormais je sais que tu m'écouteras avant de renier nos règles, petite humaine. dit le wraith en la prenant par les deux épaules, puis il lève avec son long doigt de garde le menton de sa Compagne pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolée...commence-t-elle.

-Tu as fait ce que toute mère ferait...même les femelles wraith se battent pour le bien de leur progéniture!

Le souvenir de l'emprise de la maudite reine sur ses enfants, sur Todd...revient dans l'esprit de Sara et ramène en elle un ressentiment violent, de la haine.

-_**Tues-là.**_

Les deux mots ont résonné comme des coups de feu dans la grande antichambre.

-Je ne peux pas, dit tranquillement le wraith après une minute de silence.

-Mais tu l'as déjà fait souvent! Tu...tu n'en es pas à ton premier assassinat de reine! Tu m'as déjà dit que c'est ainsi que le pouvoir change de main chez ton espèce...tu t'es même débarrassé de la Première lorsque Teyla a prit la place d'une reine alors que..-

-La situation est différente, Sara! coupe la voix impatiente de Todd. J'ai besoin d'elle.

La jalousie mord soudainement dans le coeur de Sara. Elle a vu cette femelle, diabolique mais magnifique! Une reine digne du Chef Suprême de l'alliance...pas du tout une folle comme l'autre. Et la question lancinante revient en elle...pourquoi donc Todd n'a-t-il pas saisit l'opportunité de s'unir à une telle reine, splendide, raisonnable, intelligente, lui qui est un manipulateur-né? _Pourquoi garder auprès de lui une simple humaine qui_ en _plus est difficile à imposer à son équipage?_

-Ta position n'est pas remise en question, dit Todd d'une voix soudain calme et veloutée. Tu possèdes mon coeur et tu le sais!

Il a bien sûr deviné ses pensées tourmentées. Mais Sara ne laisse pas ce baume l'éloigner de ses préoccupations premières.

-Auparavant, tu n'as jamais eu de tels scrupules à te débarrasser de ces maudites reines, dit-elle d'une voix acerbe. Tu m'as affirmé ici-même que tu ne désires _plus_ avoir personne au-dessus de toi dans la hiérarchie...je te connais, Todd-Chef-Suprême-de-l'alliance! Ton leitmotiv, c'est le Pouvoir...

Son regard dur n'ébranle pas le wraith qui répond sans hausser le ton:

-Et je t'ai expliqué tant de fois que je dirige une espèce qui depuis des millénaires se plie à une culture, des traditions, des règles implicites qui règnent sur le monde wraith. Je te répète que j'ai besoin d'elle parce qu'elle me permet de pacifier mon alliance, de les apaiser parce qu'ils ont besoin de son influence, de ses phéromones, de sa protection! C'est un tout qui flotte dans le flux reliant les ruches de l'alliance. Maintenant que notre connexion est plus forte, Sara...tu dois bien en avoir ressenti toi aussi les bienfaits!

Sara baisse la tête, butée. En effet, l'autorité naturelle de cette reine, sa confiance et son autorité tranquille se sont fait ressentir dans toute la communauté, apaisant le niveau de stress des wraith en guerre pour maintenir la force de la nouvelle alliance.

Avant même d'avoir rencontré cette souveraine en personne il y a quelques minutes, Sara ne pouvait nier l'évidence des bienfaits de la reine parmi tous les wraith!

-Elle est également la seule qui peut créer des drones pour remplacer tous ceux que nous avons perdu, Sara.

- Mais tu as créé ce traitement qui permet à notre ADN et nos gènes reproductifs de s'accorder pour créer la vie! dit précipitamment Sara, tentant désespérément de pousser en avant l'argument de la renaissance de l'espèce wraith...

-Les jumeaux sont la preuve que cela fonctionne! Et nous..-

– Mais nous ne pouvons créer des drones sans l'aide d'une reine, Sara...la coupe patiemment Todd.

-Mais si! Nous pourrions modifier le traitement et...je demanderai encore une fois l'aide de Lindsay Novak.

Todd pousse un sifflement irrité. Sa patience vient d'atteindre ses limites.

-Todd...fait la voix maintenant douce et humble de sa Compagne. Tues-là..._s'il-te-plaît! _Pour moi...pour nos enfants!

Todd s'avance et prend entre ses grandes mains le visage de Sara.

-Petite humaine...cesses de t'agiter. J'ai besoin d'elle, et elle a besoin de moi. Depuis qu'elle et ses deux ruches ont rallié notre alliance, elle a bénéficié de ma protection et de maints avantages. Elle est assez intelligente pour savoir où se tient son profit!

-Mais sa visite de ce matin et ce petit spectacle de pouvoir et d'autorité?

-Nous ne continuons pas cette discussion, décide alors Todd qui commence à caresser doucement les longues mèches acajou de sa femelle.

Dans leur lien, il laisse passer à quel point il est fier d'elle mais qu'il ne peut pas accéder à sa demande d'éliminer la reine. Les autres wraith ne comprendraient pas...la trahison ne serait alors pas loin!

Sara se laisse tomber contre la poitrine du wraith et se serre très fort contre son torse.

-J'ai eu si peur, Todd...dit-elle tout-à-coup en frissonnant.

Todd prend encore une fois son visage entre ses mains et pose ses lèvres dures sur la douceur de la bouche de sa Compagne, l'embrasse doucement pour la calmer.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

La vie reprit son cours normal pendant une dizaine de jours.

Les enfants ne semblaient pas avoir été réellement traumatisés par la visite de la «méchante sorcière». Sara se disait que c'était en partie à cause de leur héritage wraith et elle avait simplement renoncé à tenter d'en approfondir les raisons.

Todd et elle avaient repris leurs recherches et s'activaient avec l'aide du Second, de Dee et de Dum également, à mettre au point la touche finale au rétrovirus amélioré.

Ils avaient l'aide extérieure de Lindsay Novak qui n'arrêtait pas de demander, à chaque communication entre Atlantis et la ruche, _quand_ elle pourrait revenir sur le vaisseau wraith pour retravailler encore avec eux! Sara soupçonnait fortement que cela avait à voir avec Kenny évidemment.

Absorbée par le dénouement proche de leurs travaux de recherche, Sara baignait dans la plénitude d'un travail long et ardu qui porterait bientôt fruit, dans sa relation passionnelle avec son Compagnon wraith et dans le plaisir de passer du temps de qualité avec ses enfants.

Elle ne vit donc pas venir la deuxième menace qui assombrit sa vie et lui rappela encore une fois dans quel monde sauvage elle vivait.

_()()()()()_

_**Ce matin-là, Sara sortait de ses quartiers royaux...**_

Elle venait de passer quelques heures avec les jumeaux et il était temps d'aller rejoindre Todd au laboratoire.

Elle se mit en chemin et tout-à-coup ralentit, réalisant qu'il manquait quelque chose...

Se retournant, elle découvrit à sa grande surprise que sa garde habituelle de drones ne suivait pas! Légèrement contrariée, elle décida qu'il ne valait pas la peine de revenir sur ses pas pour découvrir_ pourquoi_ ses ombres indéfectibles manquaient à l'appel. Et pourtant elle savait que si Todd avait voulu modifier les ordres des drones en conséquence, il l'en aurait avertie!

….mais elle s'en allait le rejoindre dans à peine quelques minutes, elle n'avait pas le goût d'investiguer à savoir pourquoi ses sentinelles wraith n'étaient point là. Elle en parlerait à Todd en arrivant, se dit-elle.

Tournant un corridor, perdue dans ses pensées, elle se frappa soudain sur le mur solide d'un grand corps qu'elle reconnut comme étant un wraith en uniforme. Il était toujours déplaisant que rentrer directement dans un de ces prédateurs, cela même si elle vivait depuis longtemps sur la ruche. Elle sursauta, apeurée, reculant donc légèrement pour se mettre hors de sa portée, s'apprêtant également à s'excuser de sa distraction.

Mais alors qu'elle levait les yeux sur le visage du wraith, sa bouche et ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grand de stupéfaction._ Elle connaissait ce wraith!_

Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement reculé derrière, attachés mais toujours aussi superbe. Les yeux d'un vert intense la regardaient avec une sorte de joie espiègle et triomphante...un sourire soudain découvrit les dents terribles. Une expression juvénile et effrontée sur ses traits, c'était bel et bien Ravik, le wraith banni de la ruche par Todd, que Sara contemplait!

-Compagne...? dit simplement le wraith d'une voix calme mais malicieuse.

Bien qu'il continua à la regarder avec fascination, détaillant sa silhouette de haut en bas avec un grand sans-gêne, il ne s'inclina même pas avec respect. Il avait l'air plutôt content du choc qu'il avait produit en elle et le sourire plaqué sur son visage ne broncha même pas du recul physique et du ton soudain dédaigneux et mécontent de la jeune femme:

-Ravik! mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? cracha la voix indignée de la jeune femme, revenue de sa surprise, gardant toutefois un ton bas.

Elle détesta d'emblée le regard de concupiscence ouvert sur les traits du jeune soldat wraith. Évidemment, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle était enceinte ou bien son corps portait encore les marques récentes de sa grossesse et de l'accouchement. Mais là, elle avait repris sa taille et était dans une forme splendide, ses courbes gracieuses dans la plénitude de sa féminité, grâce à la maternité.

D'une voix de velours, sans répondre à sa question, le jeune soldat lui dit:

-Je suis heureux de voir que vous n'avez pas oublié ce que je vous ai confié de plus précieux...mon nom.

-Soldat...répondit Sara d'une voix cinglante, décidant délibérément de ne pas le gratifier plus avant de son nom justement. Vous avez été banni d'ici! Le Commandant ne m'a pas du tout avisée de votre réaffectation sur notre ruche, donc j'en conclus que votre présence ici est importune et n'est sûrement pas désirée.

Un silence de sépulcre dura quelques secondes.

La haute et mince silhouette de Ravik ne vacilla même pas. Peut-être était-il déçu de l'accueil froid et mécontent de l'objet de ses fantasmes mais en bon wraith, il n'en laissa rien voir.

-Attendez, dit soudain Sara Sheppard. Êtes-vous responsable de l'absence de mes sentinelles?

Une autre fois, pas de réponse de la part du soldat wraith.

Il cligna uniquement des yeux une fois et Sara devina que d'une façon ou d'une autre, _elle espérait que ce n'était pas avec violence, mais à quoi s'attendre d'autre_ _d'un wraith?_, Ravik avait dû écarter les drones pour s'assurer d'accéder sans difficulté à la jeune femme.

-Écoutez, dit soudain Sara, radoucie. Il est encore temps de partir...si j'étais vous, je me dépêcherais de le faire au plus vite! Mon Seigneur sera furieux de votre intrusion ici et vous tuera. Mais si vous quittez cette ruche tout de suite, je ne lui dirai rien! Je n'ai rien à vous reprocher mais pour l'amour du ciel allez-vous en! Vous savez pourtant bien ce que vous risquez, voyons!

Mais le jeune wraith ne faisait rien d'autre que de la regarder avec un air de plus en plus fasciné.

Ses belles lèvres étaient retroussées sur un sourire d'adolescent énamouré. Sara devina que son obsession d'elle avait semblé redoubler par l'absence et le bannissement, au lieu de s'évanouir comme elle l'aurait cru. Il n'en n'avait rien dit encore, mais point besoin d'aveux pour lire sur le visage lisse de jouvenceau que le wraith était revenu pour elle!

-Je suis venue pour vous! dit finalement le wraith, au grand déplaisir de Sara qui vit son sombre pressentiment confirmé. Mais n'ayez crainte, tout sera fait selon les règles. Je vais défier le Commandant pour vous réclamer!

-_**Qu...QUOI!**_ fit Sara, le souffle coupé, son visage devenu rouge à la fois de stupéfaction et de rage.

-J'appartiens au Chef Suprême de cette alliance, soldat! fit-elle d'une voix rauque et basse. Et...que voulez-vous dire, le défier?...et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vous laisserais me réclamer? Jamais je ne serai vôtre! Mon coeur n'appartient qu'à mon seul Compagnon.

Le jeune wraith osa faire le seul pas qui le séparait physiquement de Sara Sheppard. À la fois doucement mais fermement, il la saisit par les deux avant-bras.

Il n'y avait aucune menace dans son geste fervent, mais la fermeté de sa poigne et l'intensité du regard de deux grands yeux verts plein de passion la figèrent sur place:

-Si j'ai la chance et le bonheur de vaincre, vous serez effectivement mienne! Car _Kakesh_ ou pas...vous êtes toujours sous le joug des wraith.

Sara sortit soudain de son hébétude et cracha:

-_JAMAIS_ je ne serai vôtre!...et vous vous leurrez si vous croyez pouvoir vaincre l'Aîné. Il a plus d'années d'expérience en tactiques de combat que vous!

-Oh mais...j'ai confiance d'avoir de fortes chances, Compagne! Bien que je ne sois pas assez fou pour croire qu'on m'assignerait au titre de Commandant si je suis le vainqueur, je gagnerai en le tuant le respect des autres et acquerrai ainsi un plus modeste échelon, mais monterai quand même dans la hiérarchie militaire. Il existe aussi cette règle tacite que si un wraith lance un défi à un autre pour réclamer sa Compagne, elle devient sienne si l'autre meurt pendant ce duel. Et ma foi en moi-même, ma passion pour vous m'aideront à vaincre!

Toutes ces paroles semblèrent pendant quelques secondes se frayer un passage ardu jusqu'aux oreilles de Sara, comme si elles passaient à travers du coton...

Elle finit par en comprendre la tragique portée. Elle sortit de son état de choc, tentant de se débattre frénétiquement pour se défaire de l'étreinte du wraith mais il ne s'éloignait pas d'elle, ne la relâchait pas. Elle se mit finalement à rire avec dérision, puis cracha d'une voix mordante:

-Vous êtes complètement idiot de croire que je pourrais vous appartenir...vous aimer!

-Ce ne sera pas facile au début, je sais...dit le jeune wraith avec le même accent passionné qu'il avait employé depuis le début de la conversation, mais un jour, vous comprendrez et..-

_-ÉLOIGNEZ-VOUZ TOUT DE SUITE DE «MA» COMPAGNE!_

Instinctivement, sous le ton autoritaire qui tomba comme un coup de tonnerre, le jeune wraith fit trois pas en arrière et lâcha Sara. Les deux protagonistes se tournèrent tout de go ensemble vers la grande silhouette du Commandant Suprême qui venait d'apparaître au bout du corridor.

En quelques enjambées, Todd couvrit la distance le séparant de sa Compagne et du wraith et prit la jeune femme par un bras en l'écartant doucement après avoir posé des yeux impitoyables sur elle, la confiant d'un hochement de tête bref au Second qui le suivait de près. Le sous-commandant prit la jeune femme d'une poigne de fer et s'éloigna vivement avec elle de quelques mètres.

À partir du moment où Todd fit face au jeune officier, Sara sut qu'il avait mit complètement de côté dans son esprit l'existence de la jeune femme, du moins pour les minutes terribles qui allaient suivre...

_()()()_

_Étonné et contrarié que Sara tarde à venir le rejoindre au labo alors que le moment où elle arrivait habituellement était largement dépassé, Todd étira son esprit jusqu'à elle et comprit à sa proximité qu'elle arrivait en effet. _

_Mais quelque chose bougea soudain dans le flot de la connexion...tentant de rejoindre sa Compagne, il fut confronté soudain à ses émotions intenses de surprise, de peur et d'indignation._

_Il s'étira vers l'esprit simpliste des drones affectés à sa garde mais découvrit avec une inquiétude montante que la présence de ces esprits primaires était temporairement éteinte et qu'ils étaient fort loin de Sara Sheppard. _

_De plus en plus soucieux, Todd étira une plus longue tentacule spirituelle pour comprendre ce qui paralysait ainsi sa femelle..._

_Il sentit soudain les effluves d'un autre mâle aux environs de la jeune femme...non pas qu'elle avait réellement peur de lui, mais une stupéfaction et un début de lutte de pouvoir entre les deux antagonistes lui fit réaliser que quelqu'un qui n'avait pas mis les pieds sur sa ruche depuis longtemps, quelqu'un qui en fait n'en avait plus le droit, était ici...et que cela regardait autant lui que sa Compagne._

_Se figeant à sa station de travail, éteignant subitement son terminal alors que les deux techniciens à son service s'immobilisaient avec un malaise hésitant en se regardant l'un l'autre, Todd comprit alors pleinement de QUELLE présence il s'agissait._

_-Non...il n'a pas osé! gronda la voix basse du wraith._

_Derrière lui s'avança prestement son Second qui venait également de comprendre QUI avait eu l'audace de mettre pied sur leur vaisseau-ruche._

_Alors que Todd faisait virevolter amplement son long manteau de cuir noir et sa chevelure désordonnée en quittant brusquement le laboratoire pour s'engouffrer par l'entrée dans le corridor extérieur, le Second suivit son Chef Suprême qui était maintenant complètement furieux._

_Lorsque Todd atteignit l'endroit où se tenait sa Compagne, remarquant le jeune soldat wraith qu'il avait banni et qui maintenait Sara Sheppard par les bras, sa colère monta en lui comme une vague irrépressible. _

_Toute maîtrise de son contrôle le quitta._

_-ÉLOIGNEZ-VOUZ TOUT DE SUITE DE «MA» COMPAGNE! cria Todd de sa voix tremblante de rage et d'indignation._

_()()()_

Surveillant la scène alors que Todd atteignait le jeune wraith et le poussait violemment contre un des murs organiques de la ruche, Sara se figea sur place, le bras du Second la maintenant fermement plus loin.

Mais le jeune soldat wraith se releva prestement, même si la violence avec laquelle le Commandant venait de le faire s'écraser contre le mur aurait suffit à tuer un humain sur le coup! À peine affecté, Ravik s'approcha tranquillement de Todd et d'une voix forte, ferme et audacieuse, lança des paroles qui prirent Sara par surprise.

Premièrement parce que d'habitude, les wraith communiquaient entre eux par le mental, même en présence d'humains...surtout quand ils ne voulaient pas que ces derniers connaissent le contenu d'une conversation tacite.

Mais deuxièmement et surtout, parce que la langue employée n'était pas de l'anglais, ni même aucun autre langage humain en vigueur dans Pégase. Elle devina qu'il s'agissait en fait de la langue wraith...mais non du langage connu d'aujourd'hui.

C'était en fait de _l'ancien wraith!_ Se retournant vivement vers le visage du Second, elle put lire sur ses traits la confirmation de ses doutes.

Confuse, elle ne put qu'observer ce qui se passait devant elle. Elle avait cru que Todd se contenterait de tuer sur place l'impudent qui avait désobéi à ses ordres...mais apparemment, Todd était en train de répondre au jeune wraith dans le même ancien langage wraith. Sa longue silhouette imposante était maintenant dangereusement penchée comme une tour sur l'autre...et Sara eut peur, car elle l'avait rarement vu en colère comme ça!

Alors que le dialogue entre les deux, qui avait commencé d'une voix de stentor et devenait maintenant un murmure plein de menace entre eux deux, Sara ne comprenait absolument rien...sauf que cela n'augurait rien de bon!

Pourquoi utilisaient-ils un langage wraith dont elle connaissait certes les lettres, mais dont elle ne pouvait comprendre le sens des mots? Prononcés sur un ton dur, guttural, naissant sur des cordes vocales loin d'être humaine, le double ton wraith devenait en ce moment même un triple ton dont les murs organiques de la ruche se faisaient un écho sinistre.

Sara se mit à trembler car le ton sourd de menace et de colère contenue dans la voix de Todd était répondu par une réplique ferme et sans peur de la part du jeune fou qui l'avait défié - cela au moins elle venait de le comprendre!

Si elle n'en avait pas été sûre jusqu'ici, le hochement de tête grave de Kenny le lui confirma alors que le sous-commandant, sans lâcher son bras, se pencha lentement contre son oreille et lui dit de sa voix grave dénuée d'émotion:

-Il s'agit du vieux langage de notre espèce...ce wraith vient absurdement de lancer un défi à notre Chef Suprême. Et l'enjeu, c'est...vous-même.

-_Qu...QUOI!_ s'indigna Sara. Mais le Second la fit taire en secouant gentiment mais fermement son bras.

Devant eux, les deux wraith continuaient à utiliser le langage ancien wraith en se montrant les dents, leurs yeux lançant des flammèches.

Ceux du jeune wraith étaient plein de la folie et de l'audace de la jeunesse, dénués de peur et bien trop confiants.

Ceux de Todd étaient terribles à voir, pleins de stupéfaction et de rage, d'une sorte de plaisir méchant à l'anticipation de la mort de celui qui avait osé le défier...

Sara tenta de rejoindre l'esprit de Todd pour essayer à la fois d'en savoir plus, voire de le calmer...

….mais elle fut repoussée si rudement et avec une telle sauvagerie, qu'elle aurait même rebondie contre le mur derrière elle si le Second, n'ayant pas anticipé ce qui viendrait, ne l'aurait pas retenu plus fermement en utilisant ses deux mains sur les poignets de la jeune femme.

-Ne recommencez pas cela! dit sa voix sévère.

Un long frisson de peur passa dans le dos de la jeune femme. Elle avait bel et bien compris que le jeune fou avait mit ses paroles à exécution et avait lancé un défi à Todd, même si elle ne l'avait pas vraiment cru auparavant!

Et ce qu'elle avait très brièvement vu dans l'esprit du Chef Suprême wraith avait fait naître en elle une frayeur horrifiée.

Alors que la conversation orageuse se poursuivait devant eux, le Second traduisit pour Sara contre son oreille:

-Le Commandant vient d'accepter le duel...et de promettre mille tourments à ce jeune fou.

Tout cela dit d'une voix toujours tranquille et presque indifférente. Sara n'en revenait pas!

_Était-ce le Moyen-Âge ou quoi? _

D'accord, pensa-t-elle...il y avait apparemment des règles sur cette ruche qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, mais au moins elle pouvait éviter d'assister à la scène qui allait suivre! Comme si le Second avait apparemment lu en elle, il retourna son regard implacable sur elle et lui dit sur un ton sévère:

-Vous ne pourrez pas éviter d'assister au _Kaaloshannn_, Compagne, dit-il...car vous êtes l'un des principaux enjeux du duel!

Stupéfaite, Sara tira finalement son bras de l'étreinte du wraith. Il la laissa faire alors qu'offusquée, elle répliquait:

-Ah ça, pas question! Je ne vais pas assister à un stupide combat féodal entre deux wraith qui veulent mesurer leur gros égos!

Elle avait à peine envisagé que le jeune pourrait gagner..._car il ne le pourrait pas, n'est-ce-pas...?_

Todd était le plus fort, le plus expérimenté! Mais soudain un début de doute la saisit:

-Euh...To...le Commandant va gagner, n'est-ce-pas? dit-elle d'une voix hésitante en regardant avec angoisse le Second.

-C'est presque sûr, Compagne...répondit le sous-commandant d'une voix radoucie. Mais ce jeune soldat est plein de fougue et ses émotions envers vous, une humaine, qu'il aurait dû de toute évidence garder sous un meilleur contrôle, le rendent audacieux et inconscient. Certes un mauvais mélange mais sa jeunesse et sa folie pourraient également être un atout qui lui donneront de bonnes chances, si le Commandant ne prend pas garde...

-Co...comment ça...? croassa alors Sara dont les doutes recommencèrent à ébranler sa certitude et sa foi en Todd.

Elle ne savait plus que penser. Elle regarda les traits du Second qui cachait soigneusement, comme tout bon wraith qui se respecte, toutes pensées et émotions en lui, présentant un visage froid, illisible.

_Qu'avait donc dit Ravik, déjà? _

S'il était vainqueur, il ne serait évidemment pas Commandant de l'alliance mais remporterait la Compagne du vaincu, ainsi qu'un poste de plus haut niveau. _Alors cela voulait dire que normalement, le Second devrait devenir le nouveau Chef Suprême de l'alliance?_

Elle scruta encore plus les traits du wraith en face d'elle mais n'osa pas pénétrer son esprit. Elle aurait pourtant voulu voir s'il y avait en lui du contentement de la situation, de la duplicité, une certaine anticipation de la mort de son supérieur qui aurait signifié son avancement spectaculaire...?

Mais tout était soudain fini. Todd venait de clore la discussion qui finalement n'avait pas duré plus de quelques minutes, même si cela avait semblé terriblement long à Sara!

Il se retourna brusquement, faisant encore une fois voler à la fois manteau de cuir noir et chevelure argentée pour se diriger dans la direction opposée, son allure féroce et son pas hâtif empêchant sa Compagne de le suivre.

Le jeune wraith regarda avec espoir et passion dans la direction de la jeune femme puis se retourna tout aussi vitement pour partir dans la direction contraire.

-Mais? Que...? fit Sara, complètement confuse, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Todd l'avait plaquée là sans venir la prendre par le bras et l'amener avec lui.

-Venez...je vais vous reconduire aux quartiers royaux, Compagne, dit doucement le Second.

-Attendez! Quand aura lieu ce...«duel»?

-Dans quelques quatre de vos heures. Le Commandant est retourné au laboratoire mais m'a ordonné de vous ramener à vos quartiers pour vous mettre en sécurité.

Sara hésita à peine. Elle avait beau en ce moment être une vraie boule d'émotions, remplie d'appréhension, de rage et de confusion, mais elle comprit qu'il était vain de s'opposer aux ordres mentaux de Todd donné à son Second qui de toute façon, n'aurait pas hésité à la forcer à le suivre si elle avait tenté le moindrement de courir après le Commandant pour protester.

_()()()_

Sara passa les heures suivantes à se tordre les mains, marchant de long en large dans leur grande chambre, n'osant pas lancer le tentacule de sa pensée dans le lien entre elle et Todd, trop apeurée d'être repoussée encore une fois.

Elle savait d'instinct que le wraith n'était pas revenu de sa rage. Elle passa un peu de temps avec les enfants puis incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose, elle se retira encore une fois dans sa chambre.

Elle révisait les paroles qu'elle dirait à Todd quand il arriverait car elle ne cautionnait évidemment en aucune façon le duel qui devait tenir place dans la grande antichambre en face de la baie des darts, là où le Chef Suprême de l'alliance rassemblait d'habitude les wraith en cas de réunion décidée à la dernière minute.

Selon les dires de Kenny, c'était là que de tels combats prenaient place également.

Lorsque le sous-commandant l'avait reconduite aux quartiers royaux, il avait répondu avec parcimonie aux questions précipitées posées d'une voix vive et hachée par Sara:

-Mais pourquoi donc le Commandant doit-il relever ce défi et ne se contente-t-il pas de le bannir encore une fois, de l'emprisonner...et pourquoi ne l'a-t-il juste pas tué tout-à-l'heure?

-La tradition demande que le Commandant réponde affirmativement au défi et que le duel prenne place en public, devant tout l'équipage de haut rang.

-Mais il est le Chef Suprême de l'alliance! Il peut faire ce qu'il veut et ignorer le défi d'un jeune prétentieux qui..-

- Compagne. dit de son ton mortel et sérieux le Second. Vous vivez ici depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que cela serait vu comme de la faiblesse...s'il refuse le défi d'un autre wraith, peu importe son âge ou son rang, il se passera très peu de temps avant que sa position ne soit défiée...avant qu'une mutinerie ne se soulève contre son autorité suprême! Il ne survivrait alors pas, si un bon nombre de mes frères tentaient de le provoquer au combat pour prendre sa place à la tête de l'alliance, ou bien de l'assassiner traîtreusement.

Sara comprit. Elle essaya une autre tactique:

-Alors s'il-vous-plaît, sous-commandant...menez-moi à _Rav._.au jeune soldat qui l'a défié. J'ai une certaine influence sur lui, je vais tenter de lui parler pour qu'il se désiste, je sais pas moi! Qu'il aille s'excuser au Commandant et ainsi éviter le..-

-Je ne ferais pas cela si j'étais vous.

Le Second avait saisi durement l'avant-bras de la jeune femme, la plaquant tout contre la porte principale des appartements royaux qu'ils venaient tout deux d'atteindre.

Imperturbables, quatre drones qui avaient été nouvellement affectés à la garde de la Compagne et de la progéniture du Commandant les observaient indifféremment, à travers leurs masques gris.

Effrayée, Sara sursauta mais se mit ensuite à fixer obstinément les iris orangé du sous-commandant qui continua:

– Le Commandant ne supporterait pas que vous soyez encore seule-à-seul avec ce wraith...et même s'il se récuse, il serait vu comme un faible, un véritable lâche! Il serait poursuivit par mes frères qui n'auraient de cesse avant de l'avoir exterminé, ceci pour la vilenie d'avoir lancé un défi au Commandant Suprême et d'avoir ensuite fuit comme un vulgaire poltron...

Fataliste, ses épaules affaissées, Sara comprit encore une fois qu'elle était dans un monde cruel, froid, complètement étranger à la compassion, au pardon.

Le duel aurait bel et bien lieu, peu importe ce qu'elle en dirait!

-Maintenant, reprit Kenny, allez attendre dans vos quartiers. Le Commandant viendra plus tard se préparer et j'enverrai une de vos servantes avec le vêtement approprié pour vous en vue du _Kaaloshannn..._

- Quoi encore? fit Sara, incrédule. Il faut que je porte quelque chose de spécial?

-En effet, Compagne. C'est la..-

– -...tradition! termina Sara pour lui d'une voix agacée, se rendant compte au regard fermé et mauvais que Kenny lui lançait qu'elle avait été très impolie en lui coupant la parole.

Elle décida soudain d'une autre tactique et radoucit son ton, mettant de l'humilité dans ses yeux qu'elle leva sur le Second:

-Ne puis-je pas éviter ce duel? Dois-je vraiment assister à ce _Kaalo._..quèkchose?

_-Kaaloshannn_...et _**oui,**_ vous vous devez d'y assister.

-Pourquoi? demanda Sara, butée.

- C'est la règle, répondit Kenny, visiblement fatigué de l'entêtement de la jeune femme. Vous êtes la cause et l'enjeu du _Kaaloshannn..._vous ne pouvez vous désister, Sara Sheppard!

- Oh. Ne pouvez-vous pas parler à votre supérieur, le convaincre que je n'ai _vraiment_ pas besoin d'être présente à ce combat féodal sanglant, même si j'en suis l'enjeu..._siouplaît Kenny?_

Elle avait osé donner au wraith le petit surnom que Lindsay Novak lui donnait maintenant ouvertement quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux...mais apparemment, cela n'ébranla pas le moins du monde le wraith qui encore une fois, sans un mot, hocha lentement et négativement la tête, ses yeux froids fixant impitoyablement la jeune femme.

-Je serai cependant à vos côtés, termina doucement le sous-commandant.

Silencieux, il inclina brièvement et sèchement la tête et lui tourna le dos pour partir, la plantant devant ses appartements royaux dont la porte venait de s'ouvrir.

-_Oh misère_...marmonna Sara Sheppard avant de pénétrer dans ses quartiers.

Elle venait de comprendre que si par une infime chance le jeune wraith était vainqueur et que Todd se faisait tuer, le Second qui se tiendrait à ses côtés serait désormais le seul Maître à bord...

...et comme il semblait respecter la _**maudite tradition **_à la lettre, il la remettrait résolument entre les bras du jeune vainqueur!

_()()()()()_

À peu près une demi-heure avant que Todd ne rejoigne leurs quartiers, Sara vit entrer dans sa chambre les deux adoratrices, Mathob et Morya.

Elles avaient des visages imperturbables, les lèvres pincées et ne dirent mot. La plus jeune déposa sur le grand lit une robe d'un rouge sanglant, mais faite apparemment d'un tissu mince et chatoyant.

_« Évidemment,_ pensa Sara,_ il fallait bien que ce soit un rouge couleur sang!»._

Il était évident que les deux adoratrices la regardaient en silence d'un air à la fois accusateur et déçu. Cette grande perturbation dans l'ordre normal de leur ruche était apparemment due à Sara Sheppard!

-Eh ben quoi! fit Sara avec mauvaise humeur.

Aucune parole ne passa d'abord les lèvres des deux femmes, puis Mathob dit d'une voix de maîtresse d'école mécontente:

-Venez Compagne, nous allons vous aider à passer ce vêtement qui est assez compliqué à mettre.

Sara haussa les épaules et se dévêtit rapidement de ce qu'elle portait, levant les bras alors que les deux femmes commencèrent à lui passer la robe étrange qui tomba sur elle comme une pièce de viande froide. Sara frissonna.

-Je déteste ce vêtement de _Kaloshnna_. dit-elle d'une voix têtue.

_-**Kaaloshannn! **_la corrigea Mathob d'une voix forte et indignée. Il y a longtemps que cette maudite cérémonie ne s'est tenue sur une des ruches de cette alliance, continua la femme avec un soupir réprobateur, regardant la Compagne de ses yeux perçants...et si vous n'aviez pas en quelque sorte encouragé cet impertinent jeune wraith, notre puissant Maître ne serait pas en danger de perdre sa place ainsi que notre ruche et notre alliance. La grande prospérité et l'ordre rétabli qu'il nous a fait tous connaître depuis qu'il est au Pouvoir ne serait pas en déséquilibre.

-Mais, je...je ne l'ai pas encouragé, voyons! je...balbutia Sara Sheppard, décontenancée.

Elle comprit que la rumeur s'était vite répandue dans la ruche et qu'apparemment, les deux femmes ici présentes lui faisaient porter le blâme de ce qui se passait. Elles étaient l'écho des rumeurs malsaines qui parcouraient le lien communautaire wraith, mais aussi de la petite communauté des adorateurs humains du vaisseau-ruche...

-Que ce soit volontaire ou non de votre part ne change rien. Vous portez le poids de cette grave erreur! continua Mathob d'une voix mesquine...et si notre Commandant meurt pendant ce duel...

-Mais voyons, Mère! s'objecta la jeune Morya qui parlait pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce...doutez-vous _vraiment_ de la victoire de notre Chef Suprême? Lui, l'Aîné qui est si sage, si fort, rempli d'années d'expériences à la fois en tactiques de combat et en ruse? Je crois quant à moi que ce jeune fou n'a aucune chance.

-Je suis d'accord avec qu'elle dit, dit Sara.

Mais elle fut ignorée des deux femmes qui de fait, continuaient à l'habiller comme si elles ne la considéraient que comme un objet. Mathob répliqua:

-Mmmphhh! Cela ne fait pas assez longtemps que tu vis parmi les wraith, Morya! En effet notre Commandant Suprême est un des wraith les plus forts et les plus terribles que je n'aie jamais rencontré...mais on a déjà vu de jeunes présomptueux gagner un combat qui était supposé être aisément remporté par un adversaire plus fort, plus vieux et plus expérimenté!

-Là vous deux, vous me faites peur...marmonna Sara, toujours ignorée des deux femmes.

-Ce jeune fou qui a osé le défier n'a _AUCUNE_ chance contre le Commandant! Il va regretter le jour où il est né et mourir d'une mort douloureuse et atroce! s'emporta la jeune Morya.

-Cesses d'être trop optimiste et de tenter le mauvais sort! dit la plus vieille des adoratrices en terminant de tirer sur le tissu de la robe. Elle était si serrée que Sara gémit en protestation, rappelant sa présence aux deux femmes.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette robe étrange! fit-elle en touchant le tissu mouvant et d'une couleur bien trop semblable au sang humain.

-C'est parce qu'elle est fabriquée de tissu organique en grande partie, dit Mathob.

-Tu...tu veux dire qu'elle a p...poussé? hoqueta Sara d'une voix maintenant complètement dégoûtée.

-Elle produit des phéromones reliés à ceux de l'esprit de la ruche, fit la vieille adoratrice d'un ton de conspiratrice, sans vraiment lui répondre sur la partie «poussé». Elle doit être portée par l'objet du désir des deux combattants du _Kaaloshannn. _Ce qu'elle dégage les stimule pendant le combat, leur donne la force, la volonté de vaincre, de remporter leur récompense.

_« Autant pour se sentir un morceau de viande, objet de la compétition entre deux mâles en_ _rut!» _pensa Sara, remarquant que le tissu qui semblait fait pour n'importe quelle grandeur et poids, s'ajustait en quelques secondes à sa forme physique et ses propres courbes. Et en plus, cette maudite robe puait!

Elle allait s'en plaindre quand le glissement caractéristique des portes s'ouvrant annonça l'entrée du Commandant.

Automatiquement, les deux femmes qui venaient de terminer d'habiller la Compagne se raidirent, effrayées. Elles étaient déjà en train de ramasser les anciens vêtements de Sara et se dirigeaient vers la sortie en évitant soigneusement de se trouver dans le chemin du Chef Suprême, bien avant que celui-ci ne tonne:

_-SORTEZ TOUTES LES DEUX. LAISSEZ-NOUS!_

_()()()_

_Il était vraiment de très, très mauvais poil!_ se dit Sara.

Après l'entrée en trombe du tempétueux Commandant wraith et la sortie en catimini de ses deux servantes, Sara était restée figée au centre de la pièce.

Todd ralentit et s'immobilisa enfin à quelques pieds de la jeune femme, l'évaluant, son visage si orageux et fermé qu'elle n'osa pas encore une fois initier la liaison entre leur deux esprits.

-Todd, je...commença-t-elle cependant.

-_**Tais-toi.**_

Après avoir prononcé ces deux mots d'un ton bas et dangereusement calme, Todd se dirigea vers la grande chambre et commença à enlever son manteau d'uniforme.

Sara le suivit, le regardant se défaire du lourd manteau qu'il portait toujours fièrement comme s'il pesait une plume. Mais présentement, il l'ôtait comme si tout le poids du monde était investi dans le cuir noir épais de l'uniforme de Commandant.

Il se passa quelques minutes pendant lesquelles elle n'osa parler...

Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle n'avait _pas_ voulu cela, qu'elle ne voulait surtout _pas_ assister à cet idiot de duel moyenâgeux et qu'elle avait, par-dessus tout, _tellement_ peur soudain que son amour ne meure..._pour rien._

Elle lui avait cependant ouvert son esprit, espérant qu'il lise en elle et qu'il ressente ses émotions actuelles, puisqu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle en parle.

Todd continua à enlever tous ses vêtements, se glissant dans un pantalon de cuir trois-quart si mince et moulant qu'il allait procurer le confort nécessaire pour bouger pendant un combat corps-à-corps. Dans l'étroite ceinture qu'il noua également sur ses hanches, la jeune femme le vit passer avec effroi une couple de dagues sculptées aux effigies de sa Maison, ainsi qu'une lame un peu plus longue dans son fourreau.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité à la jeune femme, Todd se tourna enfin vers elle, torse nu, mortel mais magnifique.

Il s'avança lentement à quelques pas de sa Compagne, ne la touchant cependant pas.

– Il est dans le monde wraith des choses que tu ne peux comprendre, Sara. Et ce défi, je dois l'accepter et le relever.

-Le Second m'a tout expliqué. Mais...Todd...? osa-t-elle dire, espérant qu'il la laisserait continuer.

Le silence de son Compagnon était maintenant mieux que le «Tais-toi!» de tout-à-l'heure, alors elle s'enhardit:

-Je sens très bien qu'on me tient responsable de tout cela...mais le crois-tu toi aussi? Crois-tu vraiment que je...que je préfère ce jeune soldat à...à _**Toi!**_

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec douleur et incrédulité, d'une voix douce et timide.

Todd s'avança et du bout d'un long doigt, caressa le bord de la joue de Sara. Puis sa tête s'abaissa et il observa sans vraiment la voir la robe écarlate qui ressemblait à une tranche de viande amincie.

-Je sais que je possède ton coeur, cela est indéniable. Mais involontairement, Sara...tu as donné de faux espoirs à ce wraith. Tu seras donc responsable de sa mort.

-Mais...mais voyons! s'exclama la jeune femme en commençant à marcher de long en large, perdant soudain tout son calme et son air incertain.

Elle sentait la rougeur de la colère atteindre son cou et ses joues, ne laissant aucune différence de couleur entre sa chair et la fichue robe.

-...tout cela parce que je lui ai montré de l'amitié alors qu'il était mon garde du corps?...que lui aussi m'en a montré alors que je m'ennuyais mortellement pendant les premières semaines après la naissance des jumeaux...?...que nous avons amicalement discuté quelquefois et que nous sommes allés faire un tour dans son dart pour qu'il me montre simplement de plus près une nébuleuse!

Tout cela prononcé d'un ton incrédule, montrant à quel point le côté humain de Sara voyait cela comme quelque chose de profondément ridicule. En fait, sur un monde humain, cela l'aurait été!

Todd redressa la tête. Ses traits étaient empreints de dédain et d'arrogance. Son silence était lourd, rendant Sara encore plus confuse et stressée.

Elle s'approcha à quelques pouces de lui, posant une main hésitante sur son poignet. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle s'adressait à un wraith et non à un humain, une partie d'elle n'était pas capable de se taire:

-Non mais je rêve? dit la jeune femme. Je sais que votre monde est cruel et a sa hiérarchie et ses règles complexes, mais...tu ne peux tout de même pas céder à une tradition si barbare, voyons! On parle d'un _**duel, **_Todd!

Todd abaissa brusquement son bras et la main de Sara n'osa pas suivre son mouvement de recul.

-Le _Kaaloshannn _aura lieu dans trente minutes, _**humaine... **_fit la voix dangereusement basse, le wraith rendu à la limite de sa patience.

-Mais ne peux-tu pas arrêter tout ça! commença Sara, ignorant la menace par le fait que Todd l'avait appelé «humaine».

Il tentait de garder son calme mais une lueur de rage se mêlait au désespoir et à l'ennui dans ses yeux. Ses traits demeuraient implacables.

Les bras de Sara qui plaidaient s'effondrèrent alors à ses côtés.

Comme son Compagnon ne parlait toujours pas, regardant maintenant dans le vide, elle tenta avec désespoir de lui faire entendre raison:

– Tu vas donc tuer un de tes meilleurs soldats, simplement parce qu'il a jeté un oeil un peu trop intéressé sur ta Compagne? Ne suffirait-il pas simplement de l'écarter, de l'envoyer en mission au loin, je ne sais pas moi!

Puis elle pâlit en réalisant que ce combat, effectivement, serait mortel...et que cela ne voulait pas dire nécessairement que Todd s'en sortirait vivant.

-Oh Todd...si jamais il...il te tuait, je...je n'y survivrais pas. Penses aussi à nos enfants! Ne mets pas ainsi inutilement ta vie en danger, je t'en supplie! À quoi cela aurait-il servi pour nous deux de créer ces êtres qui sont le futur des wraith, s'ils devaient perdre leur père?

Avançant vivement et saisissant durement des poignets déjà fort malmenés en ce jour, Todd fit sursauter la jeune femme, la faisant ainsi taire. Elle se raidit et le regarda avec défi mais toutefois avec calme. Le visage du wraith ne fut plus qu'à quelques pouces du sien:

-As-tu donc si peu confiance en ma force et mes habiletés de combat, Sara Sheppard! dit-il d'une voix sourde et grondante, ses yeux lançant des flammes. Et ma progéniture ne va-t-elle pas ainsi souffrir plus, d'avoir eu un père vil et lâche qui a manqué de courage, leur faisant alors honte pour le reste de leurs jours?

Pendant quelques secondes, Sara revit le wraith tel qu'elle l'avait connu autrefois...elle le revit se battre contre à la fois des humains et des wraith, avec force et courage. Puis dans la forêt, pour la délivrer d'un sort affreux que lui auraient sûrement octroyé les autochtones. Elle revit l'agilité dans ses bonds, l'expérience dans ses techniques de corps-à-corps, sa force stupéfiante alors qu'il tournoyait et infligeait à ses opposants plusieurs coups de couteaux mortels.

Mais voilà. Mathob avait mis le doute en elle en affirmant que parfois, l'issue d'un combat qu'on croyait gagné d'avance pouvait surprendre et horrifier par un malin tour de la fatalité!

-J'ai confiance en toi! affirma-t-elle en relevant le menton, mettant le plus possible de foi dans ses yeux brillants qui se plantèrent dans les iris couleur ambre. Mais une partie de moi a peur, Todd...si jamais il a une seule chance de vaincre et que tu...

Elle n'osait prononcer les mots _que tu meures..._

-...que tu sois _défait_, continua-t-elle...que vais-je devenir?..et les jumeaux? Que serons-nous alors pour les autres wraith de ce vaisseau, de cette alliance? Nous deviendrons de la nourriture, des esclaves?

– Sara...le Second a des ordres très stricts dans ce cas. Il va te mettre à l'abri, ainsi que nos enfants et cela le plus rapidement possible. Vous monterez à bord d'une navette qui est déjà prête et vous serez transportés vers Atlantis...je crois que nul part ailleurs vous n'aurez alors une meilleure vie, toi ma précieuse et nos chers enfants...Sheppard et les autres lantéens seront alors _votre parfaite protection, votre meilleur_ _avenir..._

Pendant un moment la voix du wraith avait comporté une émotion et une tendresse que la jeune femme accueillit avec des larmes montant dans ses yeux.

En même temps tombait sur elle le poids de ces paroles, transportant un fatalisme et un sérieux de la situation..._même la navette était prête au cas où Sara et ses jumeaux_ _auraient dû fuir en catastrophe!_ se disait-elle, atterrée.

Le corps de Todd se remit sous tension et toute émotion quitta ses traits. Il était temps de se concentrer sur le duel à venir.

-Il faudra que tu sois forte, Sara Sheppard! Je ne peux ignorer un défi d'un de mon espèce, même lancé par un jeune fou arrogant sans expérience...et il ne peut pas se récuser non plus! Je suis le Chef Suprême de cette alliance, petite humaine...et rien ne peut plus désormais se mettre en travers de ce duel. C'est le destin et la loi des wraith!

-Alors je ne veux pas assister à cet acte de barbarie! répondit la jeune femme avec défi.

Il n'avait pas lâché ses poignets. Sara revit naître dans ses yeux la lueur autoritaire et définitive qu'elle haïssait tant, le trait wraith qu'elle avait connu la première fois dans cette tente sur Catarra, le jour où le grand wraith avait forcé le destin de Sara Sheppard.

Bien qu'avec tout son amour et son enthousiasme elle avait accepté de vivre à ses côtés, elle avait découvert par une seule phrase du wraith, un côté de lui qu'elle avait encore difficilement du mal à accepter: "_Pour l'équipage de ce vaisseau, je suis...entièrement et pleinement ton chef suprême et ton maître...et tu ne l'oublieras pas, humaine! Si tu me parles encore de cette manière devant eux, je serai forcé de te punir."_

Pour tout dire elle ne l'acceptait toujours pas! Elle avait simplement repoussé au loin cet aspect de Todd dans les réminiscences des mauvais souvenirs. Quelquefois malheureusement, comme en ce moment même, Todd redevenait l'autoritaire et déplaisant wraith imbu de son propre pouvoir qu'il était.

-Tu VAS y assister, _**humaine**_! Parce qu'il est de ton devoir de montrer ton support à ton Chef Suprême. Tu es l'enjeu premier de ce duel et ceci n'est _PAS_ sujet à de plus amples discussions!

Il la relâcha finalement. C'est une Sara bouleversée et sa bouche entrouverte encore de stupeur qui recula doucement, frottant ses poignets, comprenant douloureusement qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire et qu'elle ne pouvait en effet se désister.

Todd se retourna et marcha impétueusement vers la sortie.

Il se retourna à demi, rajoutant d'une voix plus douce mais cependant ferme:

-Sois prête quand le Second viendra te chercher.

Pendant quelques secondes, la jeune femme fixa les doubles portes d'où était sorti le wraith, sans un regard en arrière.

-Je t'aime...murmura Sara, la voix tremblante.

Elle savait que le courant de leur lien si unique venait de lui transporter ses paroles d'amour et de foi, qu'elles l'accompagneraient et le soutiendraient pendant l'horrible combat.

(à suivre)

_N/A: _

_Voilà...c'était le dernier chapitre..._

_Non non je plaisante! ;o)_

_Le chapitre 20 qui viendra après celui-ci, ce sera un court chapitre cependant, décrivant le combat entre Todd et le jeune wraith, ainsi que la conclusion de Renaissance II._

_Le troisième volet qui s'appelle jusqu'à présent Renaissance III commencera quelques jours plus tard..._

_Merci de me laisser de NOMBREUSES reviews... :)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Renaissance II_

_Chapitre XX_

_N/A: Un dernier chapitre beaucoup plus court pour terminer cette fiction, et comme je vous ai gâtés souvent avec de très longs chapitres...je m'en excuse! :) Alors, bonne lecture!_

_**De retour sur la ruche de Todd...**_

La pièce était immense...

Son toit cathédrale en était si haut que même en levant la tête à s'en décrocher une vertèbre cervicale, il était impossible d'en voir le bout. C'était comme le ciel, mais le ciel sombre d'une nuit sans étoiles.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la grande salle qui précédait la baie des darts. C'était un endroit où Sara Sheppard mettait les pieds pour la première fois.

Le Second était venu la chercher une dizaine de minutes auparavant et se tenait maintenant à ses côtés. Il avait lâché comme à regret son avant-bras après que Sara lui eut demandé d'une voix irritée de le faire, lui promettant qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas.

Maintenant, elle tournait la tête un peu partout et regardait l'assemblée autour d'elle.

Presque rien que des mâles wraith non masqués! Cependant, un cercle de drones protégeait l'aire entière, du moins toutes les sorties possibles.

Avec stupéfaction Sara réalisa d'après les uniformes des wraith que ce n'était _que_ des officiers de haut rang qui étaient présents. Certains de ces individus ne lui disaient rien. Donc, ils devaient venir d'autres ruches de l'alliance de Todd.

Elle était en fait la seule humaine parmi l'assemblée, contrairement à la fois où la cérémonie de la _Shhula__ï _l'avait unie à Todd.

Dans le coin sud, sur une petite estrade hâtivement montée, se tenaient bien en évidence la reine et son favori.

Sara décida après un coup d'oeil dans leur direction de les ignorer. La souveraine n'avait même pas posé les yeux sur elle de toute façon...

Elle savait bien pourquoi elle était ici! En tant que témoin du _Kaaloshannn, _qui devait être supervisé par la plus haute autorité de l'alliance. Donc officiellement, c'était la fonction de la reine...

Ce qui frappa Sara, ce fut le silence impressionnant, l'attente taciturne et disciplinée de toute cette «cour» wraith. S'il y avait murmure, ce devait alors être plutôt des conversations mentales entre eux, se dit-elle.

Sara tendit elle-même un tentacule de son esprit pour sentir le «pouls» de la ruche...celle-ci bourdonnait normalement de ses engins battant comme un coeur, projetant le nourrissement habituel vers les esprits wraith. Mais il y avait également dans le lien communautaire une fébrilité, la menace d'une explosion d'émotions sauvages, le silence de cette attente fiévreuse des prédateurs réunis tous ensemble pour assister à une bataille sauvage, supputant tous sur la victoire de l'un ou de l'autre des duellistes.

Bien que la jeune femme sentit qu'ils pressentaient tous que les chances du Commandant étaient de beaucoup plus grandes, il y avait tout de même de l'incertitude...l'excitation de quelques-uns dans cette mer de pensées mouvantes mais tout de même structurées, que peut-être en ce jour...le pouvoir changerait de main!

Sara Sheppard n'osait cependant pas lancer son esprit vers la reine pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de tout cela. D'ailleurs, si elle avait ne serait-ce qu'oser, elle aurait été écrasée mentalement sur place!

Décidant de faire une encoche à son voeu d'ignorer la présence de la souveraine, elle décida néanmoins de lancer un regard en sa direction...pour ne trouver que les traits délicats, majestueux mais implacables de la reine. Elle était incapable de deviner envers _**qui**_ allait son allégeance...

….voulait-elle que son Commandant en sorte vainqueur et ainsi garder réunies toutes les ruches de leur alliance, pour qu'il en ressorte incontestablement le plus fort?

….ou voyait-elle là une opportunité de prendre le pouvoir après la mort de Todd et de placer ainsi à la tête de l'alliance agrandie son propre favori? Il n'était pas certain, avec une telle femelle à la tête de l'alliance, que ce serait le Second en commandement qui remporterait cette position tant convoitée!

La souveraine sentit sur elle le regard interrogateur de la Compagne.

Vivement, faisant sursauter la jeune femme, elle tourna la tête vers elle et la gratifia du regard impénétrable de ses prunelles de prédatrice royale. Mais un lent sourire qui pouvait passer pour «bienveillant» étira les belles lèvres pleines de la reine. Sara sentit sur son bras la pression de la poigne réprobatrice de Kenny:

-Ne faites plus cela, dit le sous-commandant avec un grondement bas.

Soupirant, Sara se raidit et se délesta de la main du Second toujours posée sur son bras.

C'est à ce moment que les deux protagonistes du duel entrèrent par deux portes dérobées, à l'opposée l'une de l'autre.

Ils s'avancèrent lentement l'un en face de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que quelques pieds de distance entre eux.

Sara s'attendait presque à ce qu'il y ait un homme en costume et chapeau haut-de-forme qui sorte de nulle part, portant une valise contenant soit des pistolets du début du vingtième siècle, ou des sabres de samouraï! Mais bien sûr ce ne fut pas le cas.

Dans le monde des wraith, personne ne proclamait par un coup de pistolet que le duel allait commencer...

Torses nus, les deux belligérants commencèrent lentement un cercle en tournoyant l'un autour de l'autre.

Sara observait, à la fois angoissée et fascinée, les deux silhouettes des prédateurs qui allaient bientôt se foncer dessus.

Todd, mince, sa taille impressionnante, son torse puissant aux larges épaules, son thorax portant des tatouages intriqués et renversants...sa taille svelte, ses jambes interminables dont la moitié presque était découverte par le seul vêtement qu'il portait, un pantalon de cuir très souple trois-quart, complété par une ceinture du même cuir qui contenait ses armes. Aucune coiffure pour ses cheveux débraillés qui pendaient librement sur ses épaules robustes.

L'autre, moins grand, arborait aussi un torse nu. Sa carrure plus mince mais sauvage était comme celle d'un jeune animal à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Pas de tatouage sur sa poitrine...(mais s'il était l'instigateur de la tuerie en ce jour, il était sûr qu'un fier premier tatouage se verrait assez tôt sur son corps!) Ses cheveux longs avaient été attachés pour une meilleure liberté de mouvement.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne tourna son regard vers l'assistance, même pas sur Sara Sheppard.

Rivée sur place, la Compagne fut témoin de la métamorphose des deux wraith en bêtes sauvages. Même s'ils avaient à peine bougé depuis le début de ce duel qui n'était pour le moment que celui de leur regard, le Todd qu'elle connaissait intimement, journellement, était disparu pour faire place au prédateur apex wraith qui venait défendre son honneur.

Sur son visage aux traits figés et aux yeux brûlants de haine et de défi, fixés sur son jeune adversaire, elle ne reconnaissait plus du tout l'être raisonnable, suprêmement intelligent et plein de connaissances scientifiques qu'était le Compagnon de sa vie...

….il n'était plus que le lion dominant qui rugissait en s'apprêtant à défendre sa position de chef, sa femelle, sa progéniture et bien sûr son alliance.

En face de lui, le jeune soldat fit avec audace le premier mouvement et se lança en avant, feintant à la dernière minute pour porter un coup de lame sur le flanc gauche de Todd. Mais ce dernier l'évita aisément, l'ayant bien sûr vu venir. Il fit un sourire plein de dents, de ruse et de mépris au jeune en face de lui, reniflant de dédain à cause de l'inexpérience de son trop jeune adversaire.

Il se passa bien quatre, cinq minutes de ces coups feintés et de manoeuvres d'évitement, autant de la part du Commandant que du jeune wraith. Sara réalisa avec inquiétude à quel quel point Ravik s'était préparé à ce moment, déterminé à vaincre ou à mourir, mettant toute la force de la jeunesse, l'énergie du désespoir, l'agilité fascinante de ses tactiques de combat, en contrepoids contre l'expérience, la force incroyable, la ruse et les millénaires de connaissances en tactiques corps-à-corps de l'Aîné.

Et c'est alors que les coups de couteau commencèrent à toucher leur cible...

Au début, ce ne furent que des légères estafilades, octroyées à peu près de part égale de chaque côté...des blessures qui se refermèrent rapidement, se guérissant incroyablement vite, selon la capacité régénératrice des wraith. Elles n'étourdirent ni ne ralentirent même pas les deux antagonistes. (Sara savait que les deux wraith s'étaient nourris d'au moins deux humains avant le combat!)

Elle avait à la fois confiance en les capacités extraordinaires et impressionnantes de Todd, mais avait aussi pitié du jeune wraith qui était malgré tout incroyablement courageux, lui rappelant sa propre folie.

Todd avait sûrement compris qu'il était un adversaire redoutable, déterminé, courageux...qui malgré les coups de lame un peu plus nombreux et profonds qu'il venait de commencer à recevoir il y a deux minutes, ne défaillait pas, ne désespérait pas.

À travers sa fascination, elle en avait oublié d'observer les autres témoins et spectateurs du match à la vie à la mort. Elle se laissa distraire le temps de quelques secondes pour retourner son regard vers la reine et son favori.

La souveraine ne cillait pas, ne bronchait pas d'un muscle. Il était impossible de dire _qui_ elle favorisait. Son expression était illisible, presque indifférente. Sara s'attendait presqu'à la voir bâiller d'une minute à l'autre!

Ni son Commandant-favori, ou aucun autre wraith de sa suite, même pas parmi l'équipage de l'alliance de Todd..._personne_ ne semblait ressentir le stress et l'importance de l'enjeu du combat qui se jouait en face d'eux tous!

Sara plongea vaguement un tentacule spirituel dans le flux communautaire wraith. Elle trouva la ruche tout aussi exaltée et transportant les émotions positives et négatives de l'assemblée...c'était comme une vague tortueuse et haute mais elle ne put en atteindre l'essence, tout comme elle ne pouvait voir jusqu'où allait le toit cathédrale de l'immense pièce où ils se tenaient tous...

Elle tourna la tête vers le Second. Impossible encore une fois de dire si ce dernier «prenait» pour son Commandant ou non, s'il escomptait sur sa mort pour prendre le pouvoir, se rallier à la reine et à son favori pour diriger l'alliance difficilement et vaillamment bâtie par l'Aîné!

Ses yeux orange brillants d'irritation se posèrent lentement sur elle, mais Sara décida de défier son regard et de ne pas baisser les yeux.

Entrant dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, le Second lui fit voir une fenêtre de ce qu'il ressentait: loyauté envers le Commandant et qui ne devait pas être remise en question. Mais aussi cette fatalité du destin qui se jouait devant eux tous...c'était ainsi que le Pouvoir changeait de main chez son espèce, lui convoyait le sous-commandant. L'enjeu de ce combat lui dirait s'il prendrait une place plus haute dans la hiérarchie...ou s'il continuerait à servir l'Aîné. Les émotions n'avaient pas de place dans ce qui se passait, peu importe ce que l'humaine en pensait.

Sara hocha lentement la tête et «sortit» de la tête du Second.

Elle reposa ses yeux sur les deux combattants. Son souffle fut coupé quand Ravik sauta soudain, se servant d'un mur organique derrière lui pour grimper comme un singe et rebondir sur le dos de Todd, le frappant traîtreusement dans le dos avec un poignard large et coupant.

Sara hoqueta de terreur quand elle vit la formidable stature du wraith vaciller, sa respiration soudainement hachée. Le sang se mit à couler de la large blessure, sombre et épais.

Pour la première fois, Todd hésitait. Il souffrait de toute évidence et trébucha, se reprenant à la dernière minute en s'appuyant d'une main sur le sol de marbre pour ne pas tomber.

Elle aurait voulu courir vers lui et arrêter ce combat horrible et futile à ses yeux, puis prendre soin de lui...mais la main de fer du Second sur son poignet en empêcha son geste esquissé.

Si l'assemblée aurait été humaine, tous auraient crié, sifflé, encouragé ou hué l'attaquant qui venait de blesser l'autre! Mais la même vague d'affreuse indifférence apparente et d'inhumanité régnait sur les aliens.

Sara se raidit, reprenant contenance. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque la blessure sur le dos de Todd se referma - _lentement cependant!_ - et qu'il se redressa, rugissant comme un lion furieux. Il attaqua immédiatement le jeune wraith qui ne put cette fois éviter un coup porté sur son épaule, - presque dans son cou ce qui aurait été fatal! - d'une lame tout aussi longue et large que celle qui venait de frapper le dos de l'Aîné.

La lame pénétra profondément. Todd la fit tourner vicieusement deux fois dans la blessure. Le jeune wraith poussa un hurlement qui se termina en gémissement. Il se retira plus loin tout contre le mur organique, penché et tenant son épaule, jetant un regard assassin vers son opposant.

Avec noblesse, regardant soudain l'assistance avec un sourire arrogant, Todd attendit que le jeune wraith se remette alors qu'il aurait pu foncer et achever le jeune impertinent qui avait osé le défier.

Les yeux de Todd se retournèrent vivement vers Ravik quand ce dernier bondit!

_Sara se dit qu'il avait peut-être feint la gravité du coup qui lui avait été porté par Todd..._

Ce dernier pourtant avait prévu la manoeuvre et l'attendait...pendant ce qui sembla une éternité à Sara, le cliquettement de lames s'entrechoquant, comme les couteaux de cuisine de deux bouchers en compétition, résonna dans l'air où s'élevait déjà l'odeur de la transpiration et du sang.

L'éclat réverbérant des lames aveuglait la jeune femme...alors elle abrita ses yeux de sa main pour continuer à observer le duel.

Les deux protagonistes se mirent à virevolter, sauter, bondir, se projeter si vite l'un sur l'autre, qu'elle se sentit l'objet d'une illusion d'optique ou d'effets spéciaux comme au cinéma.

La foule de wraith ne bronchait toujours pas. Sara avala amèrement à la fois d'incrédulité et de dégoût, dû à l'incroyable façade de marbre de ces wraith beaucoup trop immuables.

Mais bientôt, les coups portés furent plus profonds, percutants, sauvages...

Bien que la capacité wraith de s'auto-guérir était rapide et phénoménale, Sara comprit qu'à partir du début d'un tel duel, la régénération des tissus et organes vitaux était influencée par la force individuelle, l'expérience des combattants. Et malgré le fait qu'ils s'étaient tous deux récemment nourris, les blessures et la fatigue commençaient à affecter sérieusement les duellistes.

Maintenant, la respiration des deux wraith était pénible, hachée. Leurs corps luisaient de transpiration. Elle remarqua tout-à-coup que Todd venait de prendre l'avantage lorsque le jeune soldat wraith commença à chanceler sur place, après une attaque fulgurante portée par le Commandant.

Il avait atteint le côté gauche de l'abdomen de Ravik, portant un coup si vif et profond de sa lame, que le poignard en sortant fit jaillir un ruissellement de sang rouge foncé.

La régénérescence dans ce cas était presque impossible...ou du moins trop lente pendant un tel combat, pensa Sara.

Le jeune wraith vacilla, hésitant, son visage contorsionné à la fois de douleur et de colère. Il tenta vaillamment de se redresser pour parer à une attaque future de son opposant...

….mais Todd attendait.

Lentement, à contrecoeur, comme dans un film au ralenti, Ravik s'effondra soudain sur ses deux genoux, poussant un gémissement de douleur que la fierté naturelle du wraith aurait retenue en presque tous les cas...ce qui signifiait vraiment que sa souffrance était immense! Elle le fit agripper en tremblant son côté gauche duquel le sang continuait à sortir...non plus en jet rapide, mais en un flot épais et continu.

Et pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, Sara vit le jeune wraith tourner son regard vers la foule, la chercher des yeux.

Il trouva finalement le regard horrifié et rempli de pitié de la jeune Compagne du Commandant pour laquelle il avait si follement combattu. Les yeux verts félins posèrent un regard intense et désespéré sur elle...une petite inclinaison de sa tête fut son dernier salut, un adieu rempli de dévotion envers la femelle humaine de ses rêves.

Il s'écroula ensuite doucement, son corps tournoyant lentement. Il tomba sur le dos, les bras et les jambes en croix, déclarant forfait sans même dire un seul mot ni pousser un dernier gémissement.

Sara vit Todd se tenir au-dessus du vaincu. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler!

Le Chef Suprême fit un hochement de tête vers un wraith d'apparence plus âgée qui s'était avancé derrière lui...un qui ressemblait étrangement au «mage Merlin» qui avait examiné Sara il y a longtemps, au tout début de sa grossesse...peut-être était-ce lui?

Sara s'en fichait complètement. Elle vit le dit wraith s'avancer et tendre à son Commandant une sorte d'énorme sabre, ayant l'apparence d'un cimeterre.

Le design du manche en était élégant et portait des écritures semblables à celles des sabres d'exécution des samouraï.

Le wraith vainqueur fit d'un regard circulaire le tour de ses hauts-officiers. Seulement le silence pesant d'un respect renouvelé lui répondit.

Il reposa ensuite les yeux sur le jeune soldat.

Une brève expression, mêlée à la fois de compassion et de fatalité, tomba sur le visage du Commandant.

Le jeune wraith leva péniblement le regard sur son vainqueur...d'un hochement de tête qui fit jaillir un ruisseau de sang au coin de ses lèvres, - _hémorragie interne, confirma_ _Sara_ - il accueillit son destin, acceptant l'un des deux seuls résultats de ce défi impossible qu'il avait lancé au Chef Suprême de l'alliance...

Celui des deux qui était en fait le plus prévisible: _sa mort._

Todd, poussant un cri féroce, leva très haut et rapidement son bras.

Il brandit très vite et très bas son sabre contre la nuque du vaincu, décapitant nettement le jeune soldat, séparant tête et corps avec un bruit à la fois sinistre et mou.

Tout cela s'était fait si vite que Sara n'eut que le temps de suspendre son geste de supplication, levant un bras et étouffant un long _«noooooooooonnnnnnn!»_ dans sa gorge alors que le Second agrippait son poignet pour descendre rudement son bras, la ramenant à l'ordre avec un sifflement d'avertissement, comme celui d'un serpent en colère. La jeune femme fut paralysée sur place.

Elle vit alors Todd se pencher, ramasser par la longue chevelure tachée de sang sombre la tête de l'infortuné jeune wraith, alors qu'elle venait à peine de se détacher du cou. Le sang artériel se répandait à grands flots sur le plancher qui, curieusement, même s'il semblait fait de marbre solide, l'absorba aussitôt comme une éponge organique.

Elle vit avec horreur le Commandant élever devant tous la tête ensanglantée...elle était sûre qu'elle aurait perdu conscience à ce moment, si Kenny ne l'avait pas déjà soutenue fermement par le bras!

Puis un rugissement de triomphe inhumain jaillit de la gorge du vainqueur.

Un long frisson grimpa le long de la colonne de Sara alors que Todd, tournoyant sur place, portait à bout de bras la tête du vaincu à la teinte maintenant grise, continuant à pousser son long cri victorieux, rempli de joie féroce et partagé tout-à-coup par le même son guttural et alien qui jaillit brusquement de _toutes les gorges des officiers wraith!_

Même Kenny s'y joignit.

Sara eut soudain devant les yeux le tableau d'un ancien film de Vikings sauvages qu'elle avait vu dans son jeune temps au cinéma, accompagnant son amoureux du moment pour lui faire plaisir...ne pouvant plus supporter le son strident et animal, elle mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et les y pressa fortement, tournant tout-à-coup son regard ailleurs, incapable de regarder Todd plus longtemps alors qu'il n'était plus que le wraith prédateur, la bête féroce qui avait vaincu et assis encore une fois son autorité sur ses pairs.

Il avait raffermit son rang de mâle alpha suprême, plantant encore plus profondément à la fois le respect et la peur dans le coeur de ses subalternes...

Les yeux de Sara tombèrent sur la reine. Elle vit que celle-ci encore une fois ne donnait rien de ses réels sentiments, ses yeux froids et ses traits implacables ne divulguant pas si elle était satisfaite ou non de la victoire de son Commandant Suprême. Elle se tournait tendrement vers son favori qui pencha respectueusement sa haute silhouette et son oreille tout contre la bouche royale, lui parla doucement et avec un geste plein d'ennui, la souveraine se retourna enfin, sa somptueuse robe virevoltant, la longue tresse unique de sa chevelure atteignant le creux de son dos suivant dans le mouvement. Elle quitta alors le lieu du spectacle, comme si de rien n'était...comme si elle assistait à de tels spectacles tous les jours!

Ses yeux de retour sur la scène sanglante, Sara vit que deux drones étaient déjà en train de transporter les restes du vaincu. Une intendante wraith s'était précipité pour couvrir le corps en sueur et plein de sang du Commandant d'une longue cape pourpre.

Sans daigner poser ses yeux sur elle ou sur personne d'autre, Todd sortit de «l'arène» d'un pas ferme et victorieux.

C'était fini. Le Second toucha plus délicatement le côté de la jeune femme...elle se retourna et le regarda comme si elle sortait d'un mauvais rêve.

-Venez...je vous reconduis dans vos quartiers, dit doucement le wraith.

-_NON._ Amenez-moi à la nursery, je veux voir mes petits. _Tout de suite!_

Sara Sheppard se sentait incapable de faire face à Todd maintenant.

Encore une fois, elle venait de prendre de plein fouet la réalité du monde cruel dans lequel elle vivait.

Elle n'avait besoin que d'une chose maintenant...les bras innocents et pleins de tendresse des jumeaux autour de son cou, les petits corps chauds et vivants de ces enfants...

...pour lui prouver qu'il y avait aussi du _**bon **_dans ce monde cruel, étrange et parfois si irréel...

_()()()()()_

Pendant une semaine, Sara se tint loin de Todd.

Ils travaillaient toujours ensemble le jour au labo avec des techniciens et parfois le Second. Le soir, le wraith partageait la table du repas (sans toutefois manger) avec elle et les jumeaux. Comme d'habitude il vérifiait à chaque soir le flot des rapports de la ruche sur son ordinateur personnel dans la chambre, pendant qu'elle racontait l'histoire journalière aux enfants avant de les border pour la nuit.

Mais le moment venu de se mettre tous deux au lit, Sara se poussait plus loin, bénissant le ciel du fait que ce lit était immense, pour éviter de toucher le wraith.

Elle se recroquevillait en foetus comme une bête apeurée, évitant le contact de ses yeux et de sa peau, prétendant dormir alors qu'elle restait là, le dos tourné à son Compagnon, son regard vide voyant à peine les lumières tamisées des murs organiques en face d'elle. Elle ne se donnait même pas la peine de cacher ses pensées, étalées dans le chaos de son esprit qui était plein de tristesse et de frayeur.

Inutile de dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rapprochés sexuellement non plus depuis!

Todd soupira ce soir-là pour la énième fois...

Triste, il respecta néanmoins la distance que sa Compagne lui imposait.

Comment lui en vouloir de ressentir une telle peur, un tel désespoir alors qu'encore une fois, la vérité de sa vie dans ce milieu si alien, primitif et dangereux, la heurtait encore avec son douloureux sens de la réalité?

Il savait pourtant qu'avec courage, Sara allait se reprendre...

Il était sûr comme toujours de sa force, de son amour pour lui et les jumeaux et de son engagement envers à la fois les wraith et les humains de Pégase.

Il l'aimait sa petite humaine...alors il lui allouerait du temps.

Nul besoin de parler lorsqu'elle était revenue finalement, tard ce soir-là après le duel...

Elle avait simplement ramassé ses affaires et lui avait dit qu'elle allait dormir avec les jumeaux.

Nul besoin de fouiller son esprit...l'humaine trouvait que cet affrontement cruel et sanglant entre le Commandant et un trop jeune et inexpérimenté adversaire était par trop injuste et tellement archaïque!

Il était sûr des sentiments de sa Compagne pour lui, de sa confiance et de sa loyauté. Elle n'avait eu que de l'amitié pour le jeune écervelé à qui il avait été obligé d'ôter la vie, et à la fin de la pitié et un sentiment de perte inutile.

Deux jours plus tard, elle accepta de repartager son lit, mais sans être prête pour quelque chose d'autre.

Oh bien sûr elle était heureuse que Todd ne soit pas celui qui était mort pendant l'affrontement, mais elle était encore dans un état de choc post-traumatique d'avoir assisté à ce qu'elle considérait comme de la barbarie pure, un meurtre inutile.

Alors ce soir encore une fois, elle s'était simplement poussée tout au bout du lit. Todd avait la forte impression qu'elle aurait hurlé s'il avait osé se rapprocher et poser un seul doigt sur elle!

Il soupira intérieurement, s'enfouissant entre les chaudes et tendres fourrures du lit, lançant un regard de regret vers la femelle troublée de l'autre côté.

Il décida finalement que demain, il s'arrangerait pour que toute cette bouderie cesse, pour que leur vie redevienne comme avant...

_()()()()()_

Songeuse, Sara Sheppard sortit de la nursery...

Elle avait fait exprès de passer plus de temps avec ses jumeaux puis de parler avec Mathob et Morya des enfants, de choses et d'autres...même avec Olivia la wraith!

_Tout_ plutôt que de regagner tout de suite les quartiers royaux qu'elle partageait avec une bête féroce!

Alors qu'elle marchait dans les corridors la menant à ses appartements, suivie comme d'habitude de ses silencieux gardiens drones, elle passa le bout de ses doigts sur ses tempes, tentant de soulager le mal de tête résultant du chaos de son esprit.

Elle devrait bien, tôt ou tard, «pardonner» à Todd.

_Mais qu'y avait-il donc à lui pardonner finalement? _se dit-elle...

Le fait qu'il soit un wraith?...que malgré qu'il soit un brillant scientifique, un être sensé, brillant, même doux et sensible dans certains moments, qu'il n'en soit pas moins un prédateur, un dangereux alien qui avait cédé à ses instincts féroces, aux coutumes et traditions de son espèce et avait dû tuer sauvagement pour encore une fois vaincre, assurer sa position?

Elle ne devait blâmer qu'elle-même d'avoir soulevé chez ce jeune wraith infortuné un espoir fou, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait être responsable de la décision de cet idiot de défier le Chef Suprême. Ni des folles idées qu'il s'était lui-même implanté dans sa tête.

Si elle allait plus loin dans le passé, elle pouvait bien se blâmer d'avoir cédé à Todd, d'avoir permis à cet amour d'éclore et de fleurir, de croître jusqu'à ce que ce lien inextricable et maintenant impossible à défaire les lie tous les deux, au-delà des formidables différences entre leurs deux espèces.

_«Mais tu as pourtant essayé très fort de lutter, se rappelait Sara. Tu as bravé la surprise choquée, la déception, la colère, le rejet des tiens...tu es même retournée sur terre pour t'étourdir et oublier, reniant ton amour naissant pour Todd, reniant la passion que tu voyais dans son regard, pour lui échapper...ça s'est avéré complètement inutile!». _

C'est comme si elle espérait amoindrir sa faute de s'être donnée pleinement à lui, défiant tout ce qu'elle avait appris, connu.

Et chaque jour elle était confrontée au défi de s'adapter davantage et encore plus à tout ce qui l'environnait sur la ruche, tout ce qu'elle touchait, voyait, sentait..._ressentait._

Après ce combat affreux qui fit monter encore une fois une nausée en elle, elle décida qu'il était temps de cesser cette bouderie absurde.

_«Sara Sheppard, n'es-tu pas contente que Todd s'en soit sorti vivant? Où serais-tu donc maintenant...si ton Compagnon n'avait pas survécu?...et tes enfants?»_

Mais le chagrin et la pitié étreignaient son coeur à chaque fois qu'elle revoyait l'expression de défaite et d'immense regret sur le visage du jeune Ravik, la lueur intense de désespoir, puis l'acceptation de son sort inéluctable dans ses yeux...et son adieu silencieux.

Pourquoi avait-elle ressenti tant d'amitié pour lui, pendant la brève période où il avait été à son service? Probablement à cause de cette folie en lui qui lui rappelait la sienne, cette folie que ses amis atlantes parfois, mais _surtout_ son frère, lui mettaient souvent sous le nez dans le passé.

_«Es-tu devenue folle ou quoi, Sara Sheppard?»_ entendait-elle encore John lui dire, comme la fois où elle était allée confronter un certain wraith prisonnier, demeurant volontairement _**seule**_ avec lui dans sa cellule sur Atlantis...

_Alors comment pouvait-elle blâmer Ravik d'avoir suivit son coeur...sa propre folie?_

Elle secoua la tête, comme si elle voulait chasser ces pensées moroses pour le pauvre jeune soldat décédé.

Elle comprenait qu'elle devrait encore une fois s'adapter à ce monde insensé, pour son propre salut...pour Todd, pour les enfants qu'ils avaient fait...pour _**eux **_surtout, elle devait dépasser la peur et la répulsion de ces choses qu'elle abhorrait sur la ruche, comme ces horribles traditions de duels qui heureusement, n'avaient pas lieu tous les jours...

Décidant de montrer de la bonne volonté dès maintenant, Sara atteignit les grandes portes doubles de leurs quartiers, passant sa main devant les contrôles. Elle se glissa silencieusement à l'intérieur alors que les drones prenaient leur pose immobile de sentinelles.

_()()()_

_**Dès le seuil, la lumière et les odeurs la surprirent...**_

La pénombre habituelle était enluminée par des centaines de lueurs de chandelles...mais en s'approchant, la jeune femme se rendit compte que c'était plutôt des bougies odorantes qui décoraient chaque encoignure dans les murs et que les bonnes senteurs venaient d'elles...mais aussi de plats odorants qui garnissaient la longue table de bois de leurs quartiers.

Médusée, Sara s'approcha. Une musique venue de nulle part s'éleva, à volume faible mais accueillante. Elle comprit que c'était un des enregistrements de son MP3! En fait il s'agissait d'une musique classique de piano, la nocturne no. 20 de Chopin, une de ses préférées.

Quelque chose bougea en sortant de l'ombre...

La haute silhouette de Todd s'avança lentement jusqu'à elle. Il portait avec aisance une longue robe de chambre confortable, faite d'une sorte de tissu soyeux de velours sombre et tenait dans ses mains deux coupes métalliques argentées.

Sara recula d'un pas, poussant un petit hoquet de surprise.

Incertaine de la façon de réagir à une telle image, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, empoignant ses deux épaules, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, indécise. Devait-elle faire un sourire épanoui au wraith et mettre l'épisode tragique derrière elle?...ou tourner les talons pour gagner sa chambre et se coucher, muette, comme les autres soirs?

Elle jeta un oeil sur un meuble d'appoint à côté de la table et qui n'était pas là auparavant, elle en était sûre. D'autres bougies la parsemaient et elle remarqua que la personne qui en avait choisi les parfums avait su jouer habilement sur deux odeurs, l'une étant bien sûr sa préférée, la lavande...l'autre d'une fleur qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Les deux senteurs se mêlaient à merveille, subtilement, sans tuer ou empirer l'odeur de l'autre.

Il y avait également de simples fleurs des champs parsemant la table, une grande corbeille de différents pains entre deux assiettes, de jolis napperons brodés et deux larges bols dont s'échappait l'odeur exquise d'un potage qui sentait les légumes frais à plein nez.

Elle sortit de sa stupeur et fit trois pas, s'arrêtant à une distance raisonnable de Todd qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il pointait une carafe d'un liquide rouge qui devait être le vin qui remplissait les coupes qu'il portait. Son visage était bienveillant, prudent, même humble pour une fois. Il attendait simplement la réaction de la femme qu'il aimait.

-J'ai pensé que ce vin dont on m'a vanté les qualités...et ce repas partagé à deux, seraient un bon moyen de renouer notre lien, petite humaine...

La petite humaine demeura bouche bée.

-Je dois admettre, Sara...que je ne me rappelle pas exactement le moment...la _date?_ comme vous dites?...de notre engagement lors de la _Shuulaï. _Mais avons-nous réellement besoin d'un jour fixe pour célébrer notre connexion, notre entier dévouement l'un envers l'autre, notre passion? J'ai pensé que ce soir serait l'occasion idéale...seuls tous les deux. Qu'en penses-tu ma Sara?

_«J'ai pensé qu'il te fallait finir de bouder, me pardonner, reprendre le fil de notre vie là où il était, avant que je n'extermine ce jeune freluquet qui a osé me défier», _entendait plutôt Sara intérieurement, connaissant trop bien son wraith, même si les lèvres de ce dernier n'avaient pas bougé pour dire ces mots, ni même qu'ils soient présents dans son esprit.

Les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent. Il avait raison! Il leur fallait bien en revenir, pensa-t-elle...

_«Que dis-je! MOI, je dois en revenir! J'ai fait un choix...il est en face de moi, tendre et romantique à souhait!»._

-_Ah._ Du romantisme de la part d'un wraith? Je devrais me pincer parce que je dois rêver! furent les premiers mots de Sara, depuis qu'elle était entrée dans leurs quartiers.

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'utiliser le sarcasme, même si sa volonté actuellement était de clore ce chapitre et de faire preuve de bonne volonté.

Todd sourit et s'avança, s'enhardissant à lui tendre une coupe de vin qu'elle ne refusa pas.

-Je peux apprendre, petite humaine. L'odeur de ce liquide que tu aimes tant, est je dois dire...enivrante!

Sara rit franchement. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait devant elle le wraith rusé, séducteur, machiavéliquement manipulateur. Mais au lieu d'utiliser son autorité et d'impatiemment la forcer à revenir à de meilleurs sentiments envers lui, il jouait la carte de l'être charmant et ensorcelant qu'il pouvait être, utilisant sa voix engageante, sensuelle et ronronnante, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Après avoir pris la coupe elle la fit tourner lentement entre ses mains, y plongea son nez, respira et apprécia le vin, se doutant que Méroc était derrière tout ça. Il savait depuis belle lurette quels vins parmi les mondes de Pégase qui en produisaient, plairaient à la Compagne de son Maître.

Elle marcha vers la table et vit que le potage avait été versé dans les _DEUX_ bols.

-Euh...tu vas donc manger avec moi? dit-elle, moqueuse.

C'est que d'habitude, Todd lui tenait compagnie lors du repas du soir et s'il lui arrivait de manger un tant soit peu, il choisissait plutôt de grignoter un fruit, la seule chose qu'il appréciait vraiment chez la nourriture des humains.

-Oui en effet, Sara. Je vais partager ce repas avec toi. Bientôt le rétrovirus qui permettra aux wraith de s'accommoder de nourriture humaine, au lieu de puiser la force vitale de ton espèce, sera enfin prêt. Alors autant commencer tout de suite à m'habituer à un vrai repas complet...tu es bien d'accord?

Il s'était légèrement incliné vers elle avec un sourire malicieux. Il leva son verre à la mode terrienne pour le cogner contre celui de Sara.

-Alors *_cheers!* _comme vous dites sur Atlantisss...dit le wraith. Sara cogna également son verre contre le sien, ce qui fit un *clonnnnnggg* retentissant, puis chacun prit une petite gorgée.

Elle remercia silencieusement Méroc pour le bon goût de ce breuvage des dieux, puis gloussa doucement.

Il était étrange d'entendre et de voir Todd imiter quelques comportements humains, surtout ceux qu'il avait observé lors de ses séjours sur Atlantis parmi les nouveaux Lantéens d'origine terrienne.

Todd sourit largement en voyant l'amusement de sa Compagne.

-Oh...tu n'es plus fâchée contre moi...Saraaaa?

Cela dit avec une voix douce et sucrée, produisant le frisson habituel le long de la colonne de la jeune femme et qui se réverbéra immédiatement dans son bas-ventre.

_«...et ce salaud le sait très bien!» _se dit narquoisement Sara pour elle-même.

Mais il fallait bien tourner la page! Bien que le contraste du wraith barbare qui avait clamé haut et fort sa domination sur la ruche la semaine dernière et celui de maintenant...tendre, plaisantant, recherchant la clémence et le retour de la passion chez sa Compagne était par trop..._**parfois juste trop.**_

Sara hocha finalement sa tête en approbation après avoir englobé d'un regard circulaire le décor de la réconciliation: la table dont la vue des plats et leurs senteurs étaient diablement attirants, le grand wraith au regard doux et plein de promesse qui n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part pour que l'anicroche dans leur lien se répare et ne devienne plus que chose du passé.

_«Oh...il y a une autre explication à son attitude de ce soir...quelque chose qu'il veut!»_, se dit la jeune femme, se rappelant à elle-même également que la proximité de leurs deux corps unis dans la même chaleur torride du désir lui manquait cruellement!

Ce soir, sans vraiment lire directement dans son esprit, elle ressentait que Todd avait autant envie d'elle qu'elle avait envie de lui...elle sourit donc d'une façon espiègle et alors que Todd lui indiquait sa place à la table, elle s'apprêta à s'exécuter mais s'arrêta tout-à-coup.

En buvant une autre gorgée de ce vin exquis, elle regarda le wraith de la tête aux pieds.

_Qu'il était beau! _pensa-t-elle.

Pas dans les standards humains bien sûr. Et même selon les standards wraith, il lui manquait cette grâce dans le mouvement des siens, les soins exagérés portés à leur longue chevelure blanche et bien d'autres petits détails qui qualifiaient un wraith de «beau».

Mais il était sexy, attirant comme un aimant...à la fois audacieux et sage, ouvert d'esprit mais aussi attaché aux traditions de sa race...brillant, humble parfois - pas souvent! - et il avait conquis son coeur...que dire de plus...pour Sara, il était tout bonnement magnifique!

Plutôt que de prendre sa place, elle franchit la distance entre eux deux. Posant son verre sur la table, elle prit le sien des mains...la coupe de vin suivit la même direction que l'autre.

Levant ses yeux verts rayonnants pour les noyer dans les orbites ambrées, elle noua tranquillement ses bras autour du cou de Todd et murmura, sa bouche maintenant près de la sienne:

-Je t'aime...rien ne va changer cela.

Elle était bien incapable de lui dire si elle était encore fâchée ou non...certaines choses devaient rester en suspension, ni trop réfléchies...répondues seulement entre les lignes!

Voracement, Todd referma ses bras autour de sa petite humaine et enfonça sa langue possessive dans la bouche délicieuse comme un fruit mûr, la savourant, la pénétrant, la possédant. Puis lorsque le baiser se brisa, son souffle court et haché fut la victoire de Sara lorsqu'il murmura:

-Ahhhhhhhh Sara, tu es encore et toujours mienne. Mon amour pour toi est aussi fort que notre lien est solide, dit-il d'une voix douce et troublée.

S'apprêtant à passer deux bras sous ses jambes pour la soulever et la transporter avec enthousiasme vers leur lit pour «clore la réconciliation», Sara prévint le geste et se recula légèrement, mettant ses deux mains fermement contre la poitrine du wraith.

-Ah non, par exemple!...on ne va pas bouder un si bon repas alors que je suis sûre que les adorateurs ont travaillé fort pour le cuisiner...et puis je veux te voir manger, moi! termina-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Todd poussa un soupir déçu qui fit rire Sara. Il inclina sa tête, bon joueur.

-Tu as raison, petite humaine...viens. Mathob a fait la plupart des plats. Je sais qu'il y a, suivant la soupe, un met principal fait de riz, de légumes et d'une sorte de viande qui s'apparente à ce que vous appelez...«boeuf». Et bien que le dessert soit fait de fruits, elle a aussi concocté ce qu'elle appelle une crème onctueuse pour les recouvrir...je n'en sais pas plus.

Suspendu au bras du mâle qu'elle aimait, acceptant enfin de tourner la page, Sara s'appuya amoureusement contre Todd et ils prirent chacun place à la table.

_**FIN de «Renaissance II»**_

_Note de l'Auteur:_

_J'ai enfin trouvé le titre de la suite de cette fiction...non, ce ne sera pas Renaissance III; je commençais à trouver que ça devenait redondant!_

_Ce sera donc **«Un monde meilleur»**, d'après un joli poème que j'ai trouvé et que je partagerai avec vous. _

_La prochaine fiction a déjà un chapitre d'écrit, mais je dois le retravailler parce que je n'en suis pas satisfaite!_

_Je ne sais pas encore combien de jours sépareront la distance de la publication de mes chapitres car jusqu'ici, ils étaient pas mal tous écrits bien à l'avance. Mais à partir de maintenant, je vais demander votre patience...après tout, l'histoire n'en sera que meilleure! (j'espère)._

_Merci encore de me laisser vos commentaires et encouragements!_


End file.
